Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Harry está para iniciar seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, no entanto, estranhas surpresas o aguardam. ...Harry começa a se preparar para seguir a profecia. Novos personagens, novos romances, muita ação... confiram. CAP33 Como ele
1. Prólogo

**Harry está para iniciar seu sexto ano na escola de Hogwarts, no entanto, estranhas surpresas o aguardam. O ano começa com um acontecimento macabro em Durmstrang, e novos alunos entram em Hogwarts. Harry precisa proteger sua mente, ou Voldemort irá destruí-la, e ele realmente luta para conseguir isso. Por outro lado, Harry descobre as loucuras da paixão, ao mesmo tempo que seus amigos parecem se entenderem. Eles aprendem a duelar, e Harry começa a se preparar... para seguir a profecia. Novos personagens, novos acontecimentos... vale a pena conferir. FIC COMPLETA! 1ª Parte.**

**SPOILERS: Livro 5 (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)**

Oi pessoal!

Desviando um pouco das songs, resolvi postar minha long fic, cuja primeira parte está pronta. "Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente", ou CdS, para os íntimos . Ela foi escrita antes de o sexto livro ser postado, portanto pode ser um pouquinho "ultrapassada", ok? É extensa e de capítulos longos e bem formados, novos nomes, novos personagens, muita ação e tripa voando! Espero que gostem.

Como sempre, dedico a fic à Alú, que sempre me incentivou a escrever, mas também à todos os outros que liam e me apoiavam, como a Kaka, a Mel, o Lucas Black, o Pedro, a Ana, a Gaby, o Renan Stradivarius, o John Ravenclaw, a Nana Evans, a Claudia Black, a Ayla Potter (só povo sumido...), o Royal, a SKara, o Ribeiro, o Pontas, o Victor... esqueci de alguém? Se esqueci, me avisa! Um beijo especial pra esses caras que me apoiaram incondicionalmente, esperaram as quase eternas demoras, as crises emocionais, as piadas idiotas... Adoro vocês!

Infelizmente "Harry Potter e a Sociedade Negra", continuação de CdS não tem previsão de saída... exatamente pelo fato de ser ultrapassada, raramente surge a inspiração para continuá-la, mas um dia sai! Talvez nas férias. (Ensino médio puxado e amigas que torram todo o meu tempo...) CdS terá atualizações todo fim de semana, até o cap 41 (o último), ou seja, tem muito pano pra manga! (que expressão de velho ¬¬)

Pessoal, é isso... espero que gostem, e, se lerem, mandem reviews!

Beijões!

_**RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS**_

**_-Lucas Black_**:

Como eu não ia me lembrar daquele meu irmão cachorro que sempre deixava comentários maravilhosos no fórum? Ahh, depois de toda a sacanagem que eu fiz com vcs (fazendo esperar, muitas vezes sumindo...) eu precisava compensar e pôr seus nomes aqui né?  
Qui saudadiiiiiii! Realmente obrigado pelo incentivo!  
E as fics engavetadas sairão quando estiverem prontas...  
(ou seja, possivelmente nunca! HAHAHA)  
Beijão, mano! Não esquece da vacina e focinheira! Rsrs Te adolo! 

**_-xulimba:_**  
Brigadão pelo incentivo! Um dia, quem sabe, me sobre tempo e inspiração para voltar a escrever a continuação. O problema é que esse ano está corrido, ensino médio, provas para tentar uma vaga na faculdade, sabe como é... e 3 cursos por semana, não-é-mole-não! Mas assim que chegarem as férias prometo sentar na frente do pc e escrever, talvez a continuação dessa aqui, ou projetos futuros... vamos ver. Vamos torcer!  
Um abraço, obrigado pelo comentário! 

-**_Loss Crevey:_**  
Obrigado!  
Na realidade a primeira parte da fic já está pronta, só me falta posta-la...  
(estou esperando a review que me fará continuar a postagem, MUAHUAHUA  
risada malvada P) A segunda parte está engavetada, agora, para quando...  
é mistério.  
Um braço!

-**_Daniel Wolf:_**  
Obrigado pelo apoio! A falta de reviews é explicada pelo fato da fic estar  
ultrapassada pelo sexto livro ... Mas isso não significa que um dia eu não  
vá continuá-la... a primeira parte está pronta, faltam a segunda e a  
terceira, que têm aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho da primeira O.o  
(mais um pouco e eu posso escrever um livro )  
Um abraço! Valeu!

-**_Ninguém (infelizmente o nome não apareceu '):  
_**Isso é que é um comentário direto! Vamos responder do mesmo modo! Obrigado!  
Vou atualizar assim que puder! Continuarei! (um dia...)

**_-Marlon Carvalho:_**  
Antes de tudo, obrigado pelo comentário!  
Com certeza essa fic teve um grande planejamento (páginas e mais  
páginas...)... tenho todo um resumo na cabeça mas...  
Acho que esqueci de fazer o Harry transformar o Malfoy numa doninha...  
Mas se isso servir de consolo , com certeza o Harry surra o Malfoy, rsrs!   
Nhaa, acontecerão várias esquisitices ainda!  
Um abraço, e continue acompanhando a fic! v

**_-Rodrigo Black Potter ():_**

Mil agradecimentos pela review! Que bom que gostou!

Sempre detestei as Mary Sue, então tentei criar uma que não fosse assim... acredite... de Mary Sue a Moa não tem nada...

Fiquei séculos sem postar porque o FF não estava aceitando meus arquivos... mas um dia, escreverei a continuação.

Obrigado de novo, e poste sempre!

_**-marcus ():**_

Eu não acho que ele esteja fraco... veja bem, ele era muito mais fraco antes, então, já melhorou muito, mas, sim, ele vai treinar bastante!

Todo mundo gosta de surrar o Harry... até eu gostaria pega o rolo de macarrão P

Quanto aos dragões... a idéia não é ruim... mas seria desastroso um dragão de quinze metros de altura mordendo a orelha do Harry pra ele acordar o.O , rsrs, vamos ver o que sai...

Obrigado pela review, e continue nos acompanhando!


	2. CAP 01 Correria em Surrey

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo um-**

Correria em Surrey 

O sol brilhava forte e alto nos terrenos ao redor do castelo, mas mesmo o calor do astro não bastava para esquentar o lugar, onde, mesmo no final do mês de julho, em pleno verão, ainda era frio o suficiente para ter que usar um casaco. Muitos jovens repousavam nos gramados, conversando alegremente, preparando ou tomando cafés com seus pais, ou namorando embaixo de árvores.

Era um fim de tarde, e os raios solares começavam a apresentar um tom alaranjado, característico do início do pôr do sol. Muitos carros de aparência cara, vassouras e chaves de portais repousavam a sombra dos pinheiros, todos etiquetados com o nome de seus donos. Muitas toalhas estavam estendidas no chão, com senhoras e senhores de mais idade que acampavam, botando as fofocas em dia com os conhecidos. Os rapazes, em grupos, conversavam em altos brados, contando histórias que aconteceram durante suas férias, antes de irem ali para os gramados do castelo. Já as garotas, em grupinhos menores e em tons mais baixos, contavam sobre os garotos que tinham conhecido aqui e ali.

Entre as garotas, cujos grupos eram formados em sua maioria por meninas da mesma idade, o grupo com faixa etária mais variada era um que se encontrava dando risinhos, próximo ao lago.

-... ai, ele era tão bonitinho – dizia uma delas, que aparentava ter uns dezesseis anos, tinha as faces coradas – super educado, brincalhão...

-É, ele estava de férias aqui na Bulgária, disse que era de Hogwarts, Mosana ficou caidinha quando ele sorriu pra ela... – disse em tom de riso uma garota que era igual à primeira, deviam ser gêmeas – só porque ele era meio sarado...

-Não enche Moana! – replicou a primeira, enrubescendo, enquanto as outras garotas do grupo davam risadinhas.

-E vocces xegaram a si bejar? – perguntou em sotaque búlgaro uma morena, de jeito extrovertido. Duas garotinhas, uma que aparentava ter uns sete anos e a outra uns dez riram.

-Imagina, peguei eles no maior amasso! – exclamou uma das gêmeas, fazendo a irmã ficar cor de tomate. A que falou continuou, fingindo abraçar e beijar alguém invisível. – Ah... Simas... ah...

-Não que você seja muito diferente com o André! – replicou a outra, fazendo-a parar de fingir e corar também. Várias risadinhas. Uma das garotinhas, a que parecia ter dez anos, puxou a manga da suposta namorada desse tal de André:

-Me mostra o André, Moana, ele é bonito?

Várias garotas mais velhas suspiraram quando a menininha perguntou isso. A gêmea riu para elas.

-Isso que acontece quando se é uma galinha feito vocês. – as outras fecharam as caras. A garota puxou as duas garotinhas pela mão. – Venham, eu levo vocês para ver o André...

E saiu em direção ao grupo de rapazes ali perto. A algazarra continuou, até o sol se por, e o céu ficar acinzentado, anoitecendo. A garota beijava um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, embaixo de uma árvore, quando pararam de repente e olharam em direção ao outro lado do campo. Um grito apavorado. Um clarão verde. Risadas. Uma fórmula mágica, e um crânio verde se projetando no céu, com uma cobra saindo da boca como se fosse uma língua. Berros em todo o campo... correria... Homens e mulheres procurando seus filhos, outros tantos correndo em direção àquele lado do campo, as varinhas em punho... os jovens corriam apavorados...

Uma das gêmeas puxava a mão das duas irmãzinhas, chamando pela outra gêmea... faíscas voavam em todas direções, homens mascarados vestidos de capas negras atacavam os estudantes e seus familiares... pânico... velhotes sendo torturados... sangue espirrando... estudantes caindo mortos no chão, olhos vidrados... e os mascarados gargalhavam alucinadamente... os carros partiam o mais rápido possível... vassouras levantavam vôo disparando pelos céus... chaves de portal transportavam-se... pessoas desaparatavam...

-Mosana, aqui! – gritou a gêmea, projetando um escudo que rebateu uma maldição cruciatus para longe de suas irmãzinhas. A outra gêmea apareceu correndo. Agarrou na mão da garotinha de dez anos, a varinha postada na outra.

-Onde está a mãe? – perguntou, preocupada, lançando outro escudo atrás delas, enquanto a da frente atacava um mascarado que avançara para elas.

-Lá na frente, vamos! Vem Dotty, eles vão nos pegar! – gritou a outra, puxando com muita força a irmãzinha de sete aninhos, que estava em estado de choque.

Feitiços voavam ao redor delas, muitos apontados para elas, enquanto corriam, as gêmeas mais velhas atacando os que se aproximavam... avistaram um carro trouxa, grande e de marca, bem caro, uma mulher desesperada na frente, que disparava feitiços nos mascarados próximos dali.

-Mãe! – berrou uma das gêmeas. A mulher as viu e apontou para o carro, abrindo o porta-malas.

As gêmeas dispararam naquela direção, arrastando as menininhas, mas um feitiço redutor acertou o chão a sua frente, explodindo... as menininhas foram jogadas longe, chorando e gritando de dor nas queimaduras causadas pela explosão... uma das gêmeas foi jogada aos pés de um mascarado, a outra, para o lado, mais afastada das outras. Um mascarado apontou a varinha, rindo, para a garotinha de sete anos "crucio", a garotinha berrou a plenos pulmões, de dor...

-Dotty! Pára, seu desgraçado, PÁRA! – berrou a gêmea mais perto dela. Se ergueu, apontando a varinha para o comensal – Estupefaça!

O comensal rebateu um feitiço com uma facilidade tremenda. Mais dois comensais se aproximaram das meninas, um deles apontou a varinha para a de dez "avada kedavra". Um lampejo verde, a menina olhava fixo para o homem, olhos abertos e apavorados, duas lágrimas ainda escorrendo, morta.

-SUZZIEEEEEEEEE!

A gêmea mais afastada se jogou na frente do comensal, furiosa, atacando-o. O comensal riu no início, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao iniciar um duelo com a garota... a outra gêmea também duelava, ao lado da mãe... um homem sem capuz se aproximou rindo por trás das duas... ergueu a varinha para elas... amaldiçoou...

-MOSANA, MÃE! – gritou a única garota viva, a gêmea... suas três irmãs haviam morrido... uma delas, a de sete, morreu sendo perfurada na cabeça por um feitiço, enquanto gritava sobre efeito da cruciatus...

A gêmea ofegava, lágrimas saindo dos olhos, a varinha apontada para aquele, com certeza, monstro branco a sua frente, cujos olhos eram vermelhos, com pupilas verticais, e nariz achatado com fendas no lugar das narinas. O homem riu, uma risada fria, dos esforços da garota em proteger a família... apontava a varinha para ela... o terror continuava ao redor deles... murmurou um feitiço... a garota tentou se defender... conseguiu, a maldição voltou para o feiticeiro... um mascarado a acertou nas costas, ela caiu... o homem branco rebateu a maldição extremamente rápido, rindo, e a maldição voltou para a garota, caída... ela berrava de dor, mãos na cabeça, se contorcendo... o homem ria...

Uma raiva tremenda... o bruxo deu uma estocada na varinha, e a garota parou de berrar, ofegante, e a de se contorcer, o rosto com feridas abaixo dos olhos e aos lados, o cabelo castanho avermelhado desarrumado... ela se ergueu... o homem gargalhou friamente de novo...

-Tragam Karkaroff até mim... vivo... não o deixem escapar... – disse quase num sibilo, uma voz horripilantemente fria. Apontou a varinha de novo para a garota – crucio – o ar se inundou de gritos de dor...

Muita raiva, ódio... seria capaz de matar aquele desgraçado que torturava a garota... o bruxo fez uma expressão estranha, de surpresa ... seu rosto se fechou de aborrecimento...

-Potter... – sibilou.

A quilômetros dali, um garoto sentou de repente na própria cama, apertando a cabeça, olhos e mandíbulas cerradas de dor. Curvado para frente, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, com as mãos apertando a cabeça, mais precisamente a testa, onde havia uma cicatriz em forma de raio, que parecia que ia explodir.

Esse garoto, de dezesseis anos, magro e meio alto, com cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, não era ninguém menos que Harry Potter, um bruxo, que freqüenta... isso mesmo o que você ouviu, um bruxo, daqueles que usam varinha e fazem feitiços e poções... ah, onde eu estava? Ah, sim, bom, esse garoto não era ninguém menos que Harry Potter, um bruxo que freqüentaria seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, poderosa escola de magia e bruxaria da Inglaterra.

Harry continuava na mesma posição, ofegando. Sua cicatriz doera barbaramente. Abriu os olhos. O pé de sua cama, assim como tudo ao redor, estava borrado. Se levantou da cama e pegou os óculos na escrivaninha, colocando-os. O quarto apareceu, sem um único borrão.

Massageou a cicatriz com a mão, pensativo. Acabara de ter uma visão, de algo que acontecia muito longe dali. Ele sabia qual lugar era esse, mesmo sem nunca lá ter estado. Era Durmstrang, outra escola de magia, mas que ficava na Bulgária. Que acabava de ser atacada por Voldemort e seus comensais.

Harry foi até a janela. O céu já se abria para um mar de estrelas. A lua estava minguante, embora ainda parecesse uma bola prateada("Bons tempos para Aluado"). O que ele tinha visto, se realmente tivesse acontecido, continuava, ele sentia a cicatriz latejar... se lembrou da garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados... tentando proteger as irmãs... será que Voldemort já a tinha matado? Como já matara a tantos outros? Será que ainda estava torturando-a? Foi ver o desespero da garota que fez Harry sentir tanta raiva, ela era inocente, assim como as irmãzinhas... foi sua raiva que fez Voldemort perceber que ele estava na sua cabeça e assim o bruxo o baniu de sua cabeça... se é que ele tinha entrado na sua cabeça...

Harry já tivera outras visões assim. A última que teve fora uma armadilha, que teve um resultado pelo qual Harry ainda sofria: a morte de seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Se Harry não tivesse sido tão burro e ignorante, seu padrinho continuaria vivo... era o que ele pensava. Será que essa visão fora de verdade? Não teria nenhum propósito para Voldemort fingir essa visão, afinal Harry não tinha nada a ver com aquele colégio. Mas os planos de Voldemort... não se podia arriscar.

Uma vontade repentina de saber o fez pegar um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro, e escrever uma carta.

Enquanto escrevia, sentado em frente à escrivaninha, uma coruja branca entrou voando sonhadoramente pela janela, um rato preso no bico.

-Melhor comer isso logo Edwiges, tenho uma carta pra mandar... espera um pouco, eu não terminei ainda! – acrescentou quando a coruja largou o rato e pulou no seu ombro, estendendo loucamente a pata. – Come seu rato, não ta pronta!

Uns minutos em silencio, enquanto o rato sumia e o pergaminho se enchia de palavras. Após terminar de escrever, leu para ver como estava(não podia deixar muito claro, se fosse interceptada, não podia falar nada demais):

_Caro Rony(e Hermione, se já estiver aí):_

_As coisas aqui continuam na mesma, exceto que esmurrei meu primo ontem e ele jurou vingança. Fred e Jorge me mandaram uma amostra de um invento deles ontem, meu quarto ficou coberto de vômito, duas bombas de vômito, dez litros cada, e como se não bastasse isso, meu primo vomitou em cima de mim, e foi o dobro da quantidade das bombas. Depois de limpar a tarde toda esse maldito quarto, tive que tomar banho com criolina(que é um produto de limpeza dos trouxas, um desinfetante, pergunte a Mione se ela estiver aí). Acabei de ter um sonho daqueles com Voldemort, eles atacaram Durmstrang..._

_Harry_

_P.S. Ainda não recebi a carta dos N.O.M.'s._

Enrolou o pergaminho, enquanto Edwiges voava para seu ombro. Amarrou a carta na perna da coruja.

-Você sabe onde é, pra sede da ordem, não me desaponte. – disse para a coruja, que piou. Em seguida ela decolou pela janela.

Se jogou de costas na cama, olhando o teto. Mandou a coruja não desaponta-lo porque não queria que ela fosse interceptada. Não que não confiasse em Edwiges, muito pelo contrário, ela era uma ótima coruja, muito ciumenta, mas uma ótima entregadora de cartas. Deu um pulo ao escutar seu tio berrando lá embaixo:

-MOLEQUE, VENHA COMER!

"O quê?"

Se levantou, abriu a porta, esticando a mão para a chave de luz para apagar a lâmpada, e ela se apagou antes que seu dedo indicador tocasse a chave. Parou, olhando abobado para a chave, o braço estendido, o dedo apontando para a chave. Contraiu o dedo. Nada aconteceu. Inclinou a cabeça, intrigado. Ligou a luz de novo(mexendo a chave com o dedo mesmo). Apontou o dedo de novo para a chave, torcendo para que ela apagasse. Ela apagou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Dobrou o dedo. Ela acendeu. Esticou o dedo. Ela apagou. Repetiu esse procedimento várias vezes, abobalhado, até dar um pulo de um palmo ao ouvir o berro do tio:

-MOLEQUE, QUER PARAR DE ACENDER ESSA MALDITA LUZ E VIR LOGO JANTAR!

"O quêêê?"

Aborrecido("Por que ele não engole a própria língua?"), desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Tinha um enorme porco que lembrava vagamente um ser humano sentado em um lado da mesa, seu primo. Outro porco, mas com um aspecto bem mais humano, sentava-se em outro lado, seu tio. E um bicho pau com cara eqüina, sua tia. O tio lhe lançava olhares malignos pelo canto do olho. Quando se sentou no único lado livre da mesa, a tia deu uma fungada de aborrecimento. "Que família simpática!"

Sorte que o cheiro de criolina não ficara nele, suspeitava Harry, por causa da magia natural cada bruxo tem. Um jantar chato, em silencio, já que os tios comiam rápido como se estivessem atrasados para sair, e o primo, descansadamente, fazendo-o parecer mais que nunca um porco se alimentando. Harry era o mais "normal" ali. Também comeu em silêncio, pensando sobre a luz que acabara de apagar e acender, apenas apontando o dedo e sobre o ataque a Durmstrang, as pessoas inocentes que tinham morrido ali...

Logo depois do jantar voltou para o quarto, como sempre fazia. Fechou a porta e acendeu a luz apontando o dedo para a chave, que se acendeu. Se sentou na frente da escrivaninha. Olhou para o tinteiro("Por que não?"). Escorou a mão encima da escrivaninha, a palma apontando para o tinteiro. Se concentrou... o tinteiro se arrastou lentamente alguns centímetros para sua mão. Contraiu os dedos, como se fossem garras, e o tinteiro pulou para sua mão.

Deu um sorriso; o quer que fosse isso, lhe daria uma chance de não sofrer tanto de tédio durante as férias.

Tentou mais algumas vezes, se concentrando pra o tinteiro ir até sua mão, e cada vez ele ia mais rápido. Tentou afasta-lo. Isso já era muito mais difícil; precisava se concentrar muito. Só conseguiu a primeira vez fechando e abrindo a mão na direção do tinteiro, que decolou para trás, colidindo na parede e quase quebrando.

Fazer levitar era mais fácil, embora exigisse concentração; em um minuto, o tinteiro voava pelo quarto, acompanhando a direção que a mão de Harry apontava. Quanto mais tempo ele ficava, melhor controlava: no inicio, só o que ele conseguia era erguer o tinteiro alguns centímetros e ele caia; agora, o tinteiro dava voltas pelo ar, fazia loopins e acrobacias, giros doidos, e avançava contra a parede, só parando a centímetros dela.

A essa altura, Harry já estava jogado de costas na cama, o braço direito estendido, acompanhando os movimentos que o tinteiro fazia. Até que ele se empolgou e o tinteiro caiu. No desespero de imaginar a parede e o chão cobertos de tinta, ele apontou a mão rápido para o chão, com a intenção de pegar o tinteiro, mas seu braço não alcançou(vejam bem: ele estava em cima da cama). Sua sorte foi que o tinteiro parou exatamente onde sua mão apontava, dois milímetros do chão. Riu, e o tinteiro caiu de vez no chão, mas devido a altura, ele não se partiu.

Mania típica dos seres humanos: aperfeiçoar suas técnicas. Lá estava Harry, as onze e meia da noite, com livros ao redor da cama, que ele convocara, tentando agora faze-los voltar ao malão. Era divertido como nas aulas de feitiço expulsatório do professor Flitwick; o primeiro livro, em vez de cair no malão aberto, que estava no chão, do lado da escrivaninha, caiu no meio do quarto, fazendo um baque alto. O segundo, voou para baixo da cadeira. O terceiro foi o primeiro que ele acertou: disparou para a parede, bateu nela, caiu, quicou na tampa do malão e caiu no seu interior. O quarto disparou para a escrivaninha e caiu no chão. E assim foi indo. Logo ele percebeu que os objetos disparavam para onde ele queria que eles fossem, e que daí ele perdia o controle. Foi aí que entendeu: ele podia mover a mão para cima e para baixo e para os lados, o objeto fazia o mesmo com controle. Mas ele não podia mover a mão para frente e para trás a distancia que o objeto iria; e por isso ele perdia o controle.

Quando bateu no despertador meia-noite, Harry parou momentaneamente de fazer os livros se esborracharem no chão. Acabara de completar dezesseis anos de idade. Mais um ano, mais um aninho, e ele finalmente poderia usar magia(e ele já não estava usando, fazendo os objetos voarem?) e largar a casa dos tios. Mas daí também seria seu último ano em Hogwarts. Era bom ele aproveitar esse penúltimo ano, contando que talvez nem estivesse vivo até o fim do ano.

Sua cicatriz ferroou longamente. Que agonia, aquele safado devia ter matado Karlaroff, ele estava feliz. Harry agora diferia sem dificuldades os sentimentos de Voldemort, quando os sentia. As latejadas na cicatriz tinham parado e ele nem tinha notado, na afobação de brincar com os objetos. Agora ele sentira, Voldemort acabara de matar alguém, provavelmente Karkaroff. Ignorou. Não podia, nem queria, fazer nada.

Seus olhos comichavam de cansaço, ele nem ligou, queria melhorar um pouco mais suas habilidades. Entrou madrugada adentro fazendo os objetos voarem. Descobriu um jeitinho: levantar o objeto e não empurra-lo na direção, mas levar a mão devagar para a frente; se o objeto fosse devagar, parar de deslocar a mão para frente, e o objeto deveria continuar sozinho. Quando chegasse onde devia, ele baixava a mão, e o objeto abaixava. Claro, ele não conseguiu fazer logo de inicio, já escutava os roncos do primo no quarto ao lado quando finalmente pegou o jeito.

Não se importava em dormir cedo ou tarde; nunca tinha nada para fazer, e seus tios só o chamavam uma vez para o café. Só eram meio exigentes para o jantar.

Duas da manha. Começou a arrumar o quarto. Tirou os livros que tinham sido "jogados" dentro do malão e os empilhou. Depois, um por um, os colocou de novo dentro do malão, em ordem, isso tudo sem nem mexer os dois braços(só um). Com um movimento que lembrava aquele que se fazia para algo sem importância, fechou o malão. Apontou para a chave de luz, e ela se moveu, a lâmpada apagou. Adormeceu, com óculos e tudo.

"Um sonho... ele estava nos terrenos de Hogwarts... comensais caçavam os alunos... ele viu Rony e Mione se defendendo... um comensal veio por trás deles... ele tentou avisa-los, mas alguém segurou-o pelo ombro... ele virou a cara quando uma luz verde lampejou e seus dois amigos caíram mortos no chão... olhou para quem o segurava pelo ombro... era parecido com ele... cabelos pretos rebeldes, óculos, mas os olhos eram castanhos esverdeados... Tiago... "Pai?" o homem confirmou com a cabeça... ouviu um som atrás de si... era tudo silencio agora, mas alguém se aproximava por trás dele... se virou... Sirius... olhou para os dois... os dois lhe apontaram as varinhas... deram um sorriso e uma luz verde lampejou."

Harry abriu os olhos de repente. Não se mexera nem emitira um único som, mas mesmo assim fora um pesadelo. Olhou para o despertador. Duas e meia. "Maravilha". Aborrecido, voltou a dormir.

"Estava com Rony na Zonko's, planejando comprar uma bomba de vômito para jogar em Snape, mas Hermione apareceu, xingando-o... ele tentou dizer que era pra se vingar de Snape, que fora injusto com ele de novo, mas ela o puxou pela orelha, e o arrastou pela orelha até as masmorras do castelo, para mostrar a Snape... sua orelha doía... ele pedia para ela parar, mas ela cada vez apertava mais..."

Abriu os olhos. Uma coruja castanha quase arrancava sua orelha. Se sentou, e a coruja, pateta, ficou pendurada pelo bico na sua orelha. Soltando uma exclamação de dor, agarrou os pés da coruja, que o largou. Com a coruja pendurada de cabeça para baixo pelos pés(pobre animal, bateu as asas desesperada, mas Harry tinha que se vingar, sua orelha sangrava), Harry agarrou o pacote que tinha ali. Soltou das pernas da coruja, que era de correio, e essa caiu de cabeça no chão. Se levantou e saiu voando pela janela, piando indignada.

Olhou o despertador. Três da manha. "Será que eu não vou dormir hoje não?". Abriu o pacote. Era de Hermione, e tinha um cartão:

_Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário!_

_Espero que goste, como você nunca se mete em nada perigoso(use a cabeça, teve ironia), isso é um bulsoscópio, é do mesmo gênero do bisbilhoscópio, também detecta coisas suspeitas, serve de relógio também, mas a pulseira aperta quando tem sinal de perigo. _

_Vou ir para a sede hoje à tarde, passarei o resto das férias lá. _

_Um abraço de quem está com saudades suas_

_Mione_

_P.S. Recebi a carta dos N.O.M.s, tirei doze! Mas não o máximo em Runas Antigas..._

Abriu a caixa, que era decorada com emblema de óculos ("Que original!"). Um relógio prateado, com os ponteiros e os números revestidos de dourado. Percebeu que a pulseira parecia ser feita de centenas de pequenas engrenagens, mas que não tinha pontas, era preciso colocar a mão dentro. Achando que não serviria por ser grande demais, colocou o relógio, e se surpreendeu quando as engrenagens se moveram para se ajustar ao pulso. Deu um sorrisinho quando lembrou que Hermione poderia explicar logo a Rony o que era criolina...

Bocejou, eram três e meia passadas da manha. Tirou o relógio, puxando-o, e as engrenagens giraram para a pulseira alargar. Largando o relógio e os óculos na escrivaninha, voltou a adormecer.

Nem teve tempo de sonhar, sentiu garras em seu peito. Abriu os olhos. Uma coruja da escola. ("Mas que merda!") Quatro horas da manha. Tirou o pergaminho das patas da coruja, que imediatamente saiu voando pela janela.

Sr. H. Potter 

_O Menor Quarto da Casa_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Abriu o envelope:

_Caro Sr. Harry Potter:_

_Temos o prazer de informar que o seu rendimento escolar nos N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) foi de nove N.O.M.s._

_Herbologia Passável_

_Transfiguração Excede as Expectativas _

_Feitiços Excede as Expectativas_

_Poções Excede as Expectativas e Ótimo_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas Excepcional_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Ótimo e Excepcional _

_Adivinhação Aceitável_

_Astronomia Aceitável_

_Desejamos ao senhor boas férias, lembrando que bruxos menores de idade não podem usar magia a não ser na escola._

_Atenciosamente_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

Vice-Diretora 

Harry estava de queixo caído; desde quando ele tirara DOIS N.O.M.s em poções? Quase morrera naquele maldito exame, saindo daquela sala preocupado que não tivesse alcançado no mínimo um E, e acaba tirando um O _e_ um E? Se não tivesse seu nome escrito no alto do pergaminho, teria mandado a carta de volta perguntando se não houvera engano...

E adivinhação... Aceitável? Não que ele tivesse ficado triste se não tirasse um N.O.M. nessa matéria, mas duvidara muito que fosse conseguir passar depois de dizer àquela velhota que ela deveria ter morrido uma semana antes daquela data...

Nas outras matérias não se surpreendeu, tirara apenas o suficiente para ser aceito nas turmas de N.I.E.M... "Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo..." Lembranças de Sirius o torturaram o mês inteiro... Considerava sua a culpa pela morte do padrinho, se tivesse pensado, nada daquilo teria acontecido... o mesmo desespero que sentiu na sala de Dumbledore no fim do trimestre voltava toda vez que pensava nele... mas dessa vez era diferente, antes ele desejava fugir, desaparecer... mas agora... agora essa vontade de sumir não aparecia mais, talvez porque não estava socializado com ninguém ali, por ficar sozinho o tempo todo... o único proveito que tirara daquela solidão foi que com ela pudera refletir sobre a morte de Sirius o bastante para não se abater demais ao tocar nesse assunto... mas a vontade de entrar para dentro da terra ainda voltava...

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar lembranças que ele tinha medo de lembrar, medo de se afundar em desespero, largou a carta na escrivaninha, junto com o bilhete de Hermione e o relógio, e se deitou de novo...

Tinha motivos suficientes para ficar deprimido... à pouco tempo descobrira que deveria ou matar ou morrer na mão de Voldemort... todos os dias alguém morria ou era torturado, quase sempre para conseguir algo para algum plano contra ele... a solidão ali na rua dos Alfeneiros, sem ninguém para conversar além de sua coruja(como se ela falasse)... e aquela maldita cicatriz que não parava de doer!

Irritado com a ferroada que sentira na testa, virou de lado, para voltar a dormir.

"Mas isso é sacanagem!"

Pichitinho voava ao redor de sua cabeça, piando alto. Agarrou a corujinha, que carregava um embrulho, e livrou-a do peso. A coruja foi para a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, tomar água. Abriu o pacote.

Harry 

_Antes de tudo, feliz aniversário! Estamos aqui na sede, Hermione vem pra cá também hoje, só falta você(grande novidade).Não tenho tempo de escrever muito, mamãe está querendo quebrar meu pescoço por eu ter esquecido do seu aniversário... agente se vê ainda._

_Sobre Sirius, não se culpe cara, ele morreu de azarado mesmo._

_Rony_

_P.S. Tirei oito N.O.M.s, quase mandei uma carta perguntando se não foi engano, consegui passar em poções._

Dentro do pacote havia uma miniatura de uma vassoura, por um segundo ele pensou que fosse uma Firebolt("Já tenho uma!"), mas viu que era diferente, mas o nome da marca estava escrito tão pequeno no cabinho da vassoura que ele não pôde ler. Tinha um bilhetinho embaixo da vassoura:

_Harry,_

_Essa é uma miniatura de uma "Popsbolt", que é uma vassoura nova recém lançada, mais rápida que a Firebolt(Dá para acreditar?), não é a toa, é a continuação dela. A seleção da Inglaterra já comprou as dela._

Sua atenção se desviou da vassourinha que voava pelo quarto por uma saca de pano pardo dentro do pacote, que se mexia e emitia rosnados estranhamente familiares. Apreensivo, ergueu a saca, que se mexeu mais ainda, tinha algo vivo dentro dela. Outro bilhete embaixo:

_Ta lembrado daquela miniatura de dragão que você ganhou do torneio tribruxo no quarto ano? Tava comigo, acabei de achar, e Carlinhos acabou me dando uma outra miniatura, um "explosão brasileira", que parece que é um dragão do Brasil, um dos mais raros do planeta, só existe uns quinze no mundo inteiro. Aí tão as duas, não deixe os dois brigarem, eles foram estuporados antes de serem colocados aí dentro._

"Não deixe os dois brigarem" Abriu a saca rápido assim que ouviu uma mistura de rosnado com ganido e a virou em cima da cama. Dois dragões caíram na cama, embolados. Um era negro, com asas grandes, olhos laranjas, parecia um lagarto com asas. O outro era azulado, com detalhes brancos nas asas, na cabeça e na cauda, parecia ser mais pacifico que o negro, lembrava mais um dinossauro quadrúpede com asas... mas a aparência pacífica enganava, assim que os dois caíram na cama se largaram, mas o branco avançou de novo para o negro, cravando os minúsculos dentes no pescoço do negro, que revidou com a cauda...

Agarrou os dois pelos pescoços e os separou. O negro virou o rosto para ver quem agarrava-no assim; pulou no peito de Harry, que estava totalmente perplexo. O dragão estava _abraçando-o_...

-Se aquietem vocês dois – disse, quando o negro o soltou. – Não briguem, quero dormir.

Deitou de novo. Pichitinho já tinha ido embora. Escutou os latidos dos cachorros de rinha do visinho... o dragão negro deitou junto do seu rosto, o branco, do outro lado... só esperava que não se virasse dormindo...

Acordou com calor. O sol batia forte na sua cara. Pelo calor que fazia já devia ser meio-dia... olhou no relógio. Duas da tarde. "Isso que dá não dormir direito" A Popsbolt repousava ao lado do relógio novo, e dentro do círculo formado pela pulseira do relógio dormia o dragão azulado. O negro estava dentro do malão, roncando em cima de umas meias.

Se espreguiçou. Estava com fome. Com certeza sua tia lhe daria uma vassourada se ele pedisse algo para comer, eles estavam muito ranzinzas ultimamente... Se levantou e trocou de roupa. Com o barulho os dragões acordaram. Para sua surpresa, o negro abriu as asas e voou para seu ombro, dando uma mordida de leve na sua orelha.

-Estão com fome, é?

O dragão branco também voou para seu ombro. Deu uma mordida um pouco menos carinhosa na outra orelha.

-Qual é a de vocês? Como se não bastasse as corujas detonarem minhas orelhas agora vocês, é?

Maravilha, agora tinha duas ferinhas em miniatura para alimentar... como o negro ainda não tinha morrido de fome? Ficara quase dois anos preso dentro de um malão... Sem saber o que dar, ofereceu uns petiscos de coruja para os dois, que não hesitaram. Para completar, os dois se embolaram numa briga. Separou... teve que partir o último petisco(e o maior) no meio... separando os dois, colocando um na cama e o outro na escrivaninha, pegou a varinha e desceu...

Abriu a geladeira... coisas diet... agora era seu tio que estava de regime... mas o Duduzinho não estava de regime, tinha uma parte da geladeira só para ele... o primo estava de aniversário à uns dias atrás, aproveitou para pegar uma fatia daquele imenso bolo de aniversário... café da manha no meio da tarde, nada mais agradável...

Depois de levar um carão da tia ("ISSO É DO DUDINHA, SEU MARGINAL LADRÃOZINHO!"), que ele nem ligou, saiu para dar uma voltinha pelos quarteirões, isso fazia-o ganhar um pouco daquela sensação que normalmente as pessoas tem, de serem socializadas... não que fosse socializado com o pessoal de Little Whinging, pelo contrário... mas dar umas voltinhas, nem que fosse só pelo quarteirão, o fazia se sentir vivo... Estava tudo vazio, era tanto calor que ninguém saia para a rua, nem para os jardins...

Estava próximo da Alameda das Glicínias quando viu a gangue de Duda... olharam para ele e deram sorrisinhos... "Eles estão aprontando alguma..." não ligou, nunca mais tinham mexido com ele... continuou a andar...

Estava terminando a primeira volta no quarteirão, na frente da casa do visinho, quando ouviu passos apreçados em sua direção... se virou... a gangue do Duda... corriam para ele... não se moveu, eles não fariam nada contra ele... ou será que fariam?

Estavam a uns quinze metros dele quando reparou que Duda estava na frente da casa do visinho... o dono dos cães de rinha... se eriçou, sério...

-Ei, o que vocês querem... – ia falar mais, mas levou um murro nas costas... quase caiu para frente... se virou, meio arqueado, aquilo doeu... Górdon estava atrás dele, rindo... o resto da gangue o cercou... apertaram... – EI! QUAL É A DE VOCÊS?

Avançaram, de todos os lados... murros e chutes por todos os lados... reparou que acertara um soco muito bom no queixo de Malcolm... o brutamontes cambaleara para trás, mãos na boca... só tinha consciência que batera muito neles também, enquanto apanhava, porque os nós dos seus dedos estavam cheios de sangue, e doíam à beça...

De repente, todos se afastaram, rindo, e saíram correndo, entrando na casa da frente, casa de um amigo... e se trancaram... Harry não entendeu... algo apertava muito em seu braço... olhou... um bife cru tinha sido amarrado muito apertado em seu braço, provavelmente enquanto batiam... suas costelas, o queixo e os rins doíam a beça...

-EI MAGRELA!- berrou Duda, ainda na frente da casa do visinho... estava ameaçando abrir as portinholas dos canis dos cães de rinha... três buldogues, dois pastores - alemães e quatro pit bulls rosnavam e latiam ameaçadoramente... Duda tinha amarrado uma corda em cata abertura de porta, de modo que era só puxar a ponta em sua mão e todas abriam... O braço de Harry estava coberto de sangue, por causa do bife cru... Duda estava atrás de uma mureta, seguro caso os cães se soltassem...

-DUDA, NÃO SE ATREVA!

Como se Duda fosse parar, era sua vingança... puxou a corda, abrindo as portinholas dos canis... o coração de Harry parou... os nove cachorros dispararam correndo em sua direção, atraídos pelo sangue... famintos... Harry também disparou... na direção oposta, correndo o máximo que podia...

Uma louca perseguição... os cães alcançando-o, e ele correndo como nunca tinha corrido na vida, ainda ouvia as gargalhadas do primo atrás... tentava em vão tirar aquele maldito bife do braço, mas estava muito apertado... já correra três quarteirões, os cães na sua cola...

"Vira, seu idiota, viraaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Virou na quarta esquina, aqueles cachorros desgraçados logo atrás... sentiu a mordida de um deles no seu calcanhar, se esborrachou para frente... sentiu pesos se chocando contra ele, latidos, rosnados, dentes se cravando no seu braço, mandíbulas agarrando o bife... era um pesadelo, sentiu que um dos buldogues mordera sua perna e sacudia-na... um pit bull mordera seu braço esquerdo com muita força, e não largava...

Com um tremendo esforço, e tomado de dor, se ergueu, um cachorro pendurado no seu ombro, o bife a muito tinha sido arrancado... e disparou para frente, metendo sem querer um bicudo na cara do buldogue que mordia sua perna... ensangüentado e desesperado, jurando vingança a seu primo, saiu correndo pelo beco, dois cachorros para trás, dois buldogues... nem reparou que o maldito pit Bull ainda estava pendurado em seu braço... era desses que tinha medo... virou a esquina... outra mordida no calcanhar... nem ligou para a dor, foi ao mundo... continuava a correr desesperado, se jogou perto de um tonel de lixo, batendo com muita força o braço esquerdo na ponta do tonel, o pit Bull deu um ganido e largou...

Continuou correndo, virando algumas esquinas de vez em quando... então teve uma idéia... dois pit bulls, os dois pastores–alemães e um buldogue ainda estavam seguindo-o, virou a esquina para a rua dos Alfeneiros e disparou na direção do nº6, a casa do visinho... Duda e sua gangue estavam ali, rindo... os latidos dos cachorros, já ofegantes, chamaram a atenção dos brutamontes... Harry pulou no meio deles, que começaram a berrar, desesperados... os cães os atacaram... e no meio dessa confusão toda, em que os tios saíram do nº4 para ver o que acontecia, Harry se jogou para dentro da casa, pulando por cima das begônias da tia, entrando pela janela da sala...

Se estabacou de cara no chão da sala, derrubando uma poltrona... os tios nem reparam quando ele passou por eles... se ergueu ofegante, os braços e as pernas dos joelhos para baixo ensangüentados, um corte no rosto, e marca de dentes no pescoço, não chegou a perfurar a pele...

Olhou pela janela... Duda estava pulando para trás da mureta em que estava antes de abrir os canis... Malcolm estava urrando, um pit Bull no braço... um pastor-alemão prensara Pedro contra a casa do visinho, latia e rosnava para ele... o visinho chegara, estava colocando coleira no Buldogue... o outro pit Bull já tinha sido preso num dos canis... Górdon segurava a coleira do outro pastor-alemão... todos arranhados e mordidos...

Enquanto a algazarra lá fora continuava, Harry foi para o banheiro, lavar os braços... desistiu da idéia só de se olhar no espelho... subiu para o quarto (os dois dragões estavam olhando a confusão pela janela), pegou uma roupa limpa e voltou para o banheiro, trancando a porta.

A roupa que usava estava destruída... quando a água do chuveiro retirou o sangue, percebeu que estava parecido com uma peneira, cheio de furos... tomou um banho rápido, a barulheira lá fora diminuía, podia contar os segundos para ver os tios e o primo entrando histéricos em casa... a varinha ainda estava no bolso traseiro da calça, nenhum cachorro o mordera ali... saiu do chuveiro, se secou... as mordidas na perna e nos braços ainda sangravam, nem ligou, botou a roupa limpa, saiu do banheiro, os cabelos úmidos, jogou os trapos de vestes fora, enfiou a varinha no bolso, e se sentou numa cadeira da cozinha no instante em que a porta abria e os tios entravam feito um furacão.

-...ai Dudinho, esses vira-latas, está doendo muito, Duduzinho? Vamos te levar pro hospital, espere só um pouco...

-Já peguei as chaves, vão indo pro carro...

O tio entrou na cozinha, cor de lama, encarando Harry, furioso, a tia e o primo já entrando no carro.

-QUE IDÉIA É ESSA DE LARGAR AQUELES CACHORROS EM CIMA DO MEU FILHO? – berrou o tio, dando um murro na mesa, cuspindo saliva em Harry. Esse, por sua vez, estava calmo.

-Não fui eu, foi ele que largou os cachorros em mi...

-MENTIRA, POR QUE ENTÃO O MEU FILHO FOI ATACADO?

-Olha só – puxou a manga da camisa para mostrar as mordidas ao tio, que olhou, fazendo pouco caso, o que o irritou – Ele largou os cachorros em cima de mim, mas ele foi atacado também!

-E POR QUE EU IA ACREDITAR NISSO?

-SE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA, POR QUE ESTÁ ME PERGUNTANDO?- berrou Harry em resposta, irritado. O tio o ergueu pela camisa, levantando-o da cadeira, um olhar assassino. Harry agarrou as mãos do tio com força, tentando se soltar, com um olhar igualmente assassino. Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, ia sacar a varinha quando Petúnia apareceu.

-Valter, temos que ir pro hospital, a perna do Dudinho ta sangrando...!- e estacou ao ver a cena. Valter e Harry se encararam uma última vez, e o tio o jogou de novo na cadeira. A tia desapareceu pela porta da cozinha, ela o tratava assim desde o inicio das férias, como se fosse um quadro, apenas o olhava e ignorava. O tio ainda parou na porta, e lançou um olhar ameaçador ao sobrinho:

-Apronte qualquer coisa enquanto estivermos fora, e eu esqueço do aviso daqueles seus amigos anormais e quebro você em pedaços, você ENTENDEU? – e desapareceu. Segundos depois Harry ouviu a porta se fechar e ser trancada, passos, portas de carro se fechando e o som de um motor sendo ligado, um carro partindo.

Bufou, irritado. Além de tudo as mordidas doíam. Lavou de novo os braços para retirar o sangue que escorrera, passou uma pomada anti-inflamação nas feridas mais graves e foi para o quarto, fechando as janelas da casa, que escurecia junto com o céu.

Entrou no quarto, fechou a janela também e se deitou. Os dragões voaram até ele e se deitaram no seu peito. Pareciam ter entendido o seu silêncio e parado de brigar. Cansado, observou os últimos raios do sol desaparecerem. Que maravilha de férias, além de tudo o que passara, agora tinha essas feridas... dormiu pelo cansaço.

Acordou com fome, olhou no relógio, meia noite e meia, estava tudo escuro. Olhou pela janela, ventava muito lá fora. Se levantou, foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira. Sorvete! Já tinha agarrado o pote, quando deu um pulo de três palmos:

CRACK! O som de várias pessoas aparatando invadiu a cozinha, ele só teve consciência de que jogara o pote cheio de sorvete no vulto mais próximo, que caiu, surpreso com a pancada na cabeça, e que várias varinhas apontaram para sua cara.


	3. CAP 02 Dementadores à luz de feitiços

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo dois-**

Dementadores à luz de feitiços 

Sacou a varinha rápido também. Por um segundo a cena ficou paralisada, então um vulto riu.

-E aí, beleza Harry?

-Tonks?- perguntou Harry, perplexo. O vulto que caíra se levantou, o pote de sorvete na mão.

-Atacando a geladeira Harry? – perguntou, era Remo Lupin. Os outros eram Moody, Quim, Héstia Jones, Emelina Vance, Mundungo Fletcher, Dégalo Diggle e Elifas Doge.

-É, eu ia jantar... dá pra vocês baixarem essas varinhas? Estão me deixando nervoso... – murmurou, todos ainda apontavam as varinhas para ele.

-Temos que nos certificar de que seja o verdadeiro Potter, Lupin, faça uma pergunta a ele. – rosnou Moody.

-Qual formato adquiri o seu patrono Harry? – perguntou prontamente Remo.

-Essa pergunta não cola mais, foi feita pra mim na reunião disciplinar no ano passado...

-Credo Harry, que foi que houve com você? – interrompeu Tonks, que estava com os cabelos azuis. Harru viu que os olhos dela corriam pelo corte em seu rosto e pelas feridas em seus braços. – Essa mordida no pescoço...

-E jantando de madrugada... – continuou Remo.

-Esses cortes aí... – continuou Quim, com um sorriso.

-Alguém tem um alho aí? – perguntou Héstia.

-Eu não fui estuprado por vampiros, se é isso que vocês querem saber. – disse, depressa. Os outros riram.

-É ele mesmo Olho-Tonto – disse Remo. Os outros baixaram as varinhas. O vento soprou mais alto, começou a chover. – Como foi que você ficou nesse estado?

-Uma peça do meu primo... – respondeu. O olho mágico de Moody apontava para cima, para o quarto dos Dursley.

-Onde estão aqueles quadrúpedes, Potter? – rosnou, o olho mágico voltando a fixar-se nele.

-Estão no hospital, a peça envolveu meu primo também... – seus olhos correram para a vidraça da janela, a chuva estava muito grossa, estava começando a ficar frio... – Vamos para a sede?

-Sim – respondeu Remo, sério. Ele também observava a janela. O ar do grupo, antes animado, agora era tenso. – Vamos como no ano passado, voando.

Um frio aterrador entrou na cozinha. O animo de Harry afundou. A água da jarra que estava na pia estava congelando. Ficou tudo escuro do lado de fora da casa.

-Dementadores? – perguntou, sério. Remo e Quim foram até a janela.

-Sim – respondeu Remo. Olhou para eles – Uma crosta de dementadores. – Voltou até o meio da cozinha. – Arrume suas coisas, quanto mais rápido melhor.

Sem esperar mais, Harry e Tonks subiram direto para o quarto, Tonks já de varinha na mão. Assim que entrou, viu que no lado de fora da janela havia vultos, muitos vultos, negros... uma visão arrepiante. Estava tudo coberto de umidade, muito frio. Jogou as cartas, tinteiros, penas e pergaminhos, e o seu relógio dentro do malão, os dragões apareceram, sabe-se lá de onde, ele agarrou os dois pelo pescoço e lançou dentro do malão também, junto com a miniatura de Popsbolt...

-Este ano está mais arrumado, hein? – comentou Tonks.

-Tive que arrumar semana passada quando acordei e não achei a porta... – comentou, fechando o malão e agarrando a vassoura. Tonks pegou a gaiola vazia de Edwiges e os dois desceram. Os outros estavam olhando pelas janelas, vassouras e varinhas na mão.

-Como nós vamos ir? – perguntou Tonks, séria, muito fora do normal. – Estamos completamente cobertos de dementadores, é uma gaiola!

E era mesmo. Os dementadores flutuavam, cercando a casa de todos os lados, sem deixar nenhuma folga, e por cima, tampando a casa de tudo. E o pior de tudo é que eram várias camadas por trás dessas barreiras, estavam presos, numa situação nada agradável; Harry já ouvia uma leve gritaria no fundo da cabeça, mas manteve a calma, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, embora, é claro, continuasse sério.

-Muito bem – disse Moody – Não podemos sair pela porta, qualquer abertura deixará esses dementadores entrar. Lupin, eu abro a janela e você libera o seu patrono. Diggle, Jones, Tonks, Shacklebolt e você, Lupin, saem imediatamente. Você sai, Potter, e fique junto dos membros da ordem, os outros saiam depois de Potter, liberem os patronos. Qualquer coisa que acontecer você se afaste bem depressa, Potter, para o sul, e fique bem quieto, um membro irá procura-lo depois. Se todos morrermos, você continua sozinho, vai indo para a sede, no meio do caminho alguém se juntará a você. Entendido?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Harry observou Tonks reduzir o malão até ele ficar do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos, assim como a gaiola, e coloca-los no bolso. Tinha um envelope na mesa do cozinha, uma carta para os tios. Eles se organizaram, Dégalo, Héstia, Tonks e Quim na frente, Harry logo atrás, Moody do lado da janela e Remo na frente de todos, varinha estendida, vassoura preparada. Podia-se ver os dementadores colados na janela, um deles com as mãos estendidas para a vidraça, o fedor de podridão infectando tudo, assim como aquele frio.

Moody estendeu a mão para a janela, todos os membros da ordem estavam com as varinhas à mão.

-Só use a varinha se for urgente, Harry. – sussurrou Tonks, na sua frente. – não pegue ela agora, ela pode atrapalhar...

Moody ergueu a vidraça... Lupin liberou o patrono imediatamente... decolou rápido como um foguete atrás do patrono, em forma de pantera, que arrastou para fora os três dementadores que se precipitaram para dentro da janela... assim que a cauda da sua vassoura passou pela janela, Diggle fez o mesmo, liberando outro patrono, em forma de coelho... Héstia foi, um patrono em forma de águia... Quim, um urso... a essas alturas já tinha um espaço de dois metros ao redor da janela... Harry se arrumou, agarrou a vassoura com força, nervoso, os que já tinham ido nem apareciam mais, tinham desaparecido na chuva forte e no meio da escuridão...Tonks foi, um patrono em forma de golfinho... Harry decolou...

O ar frio o atingiu, assim como a chuva, dando a estranha sensação de que um fantasma passara por ele, mas era como se tivesse gelo em seus ossos... seguiu o golfinho, que fora reto, abrindo uma espécie de túnel no meio daqueles dementadores, ele sentia mãos com unhas o arranharem, se encolheu na vassoura, não via nada direito, era apenas mãos podres e pano negro em todo lado... ouvia os trovões e raios ali em cima, mesmo tão baixo, tão perto do solo, um raio passou a alguns metros dele... não eram os raios comuns, eram criados pelos dementadores... mas também ouvia aquela voz já sua conhecida "Curve-se para a morte..."

O patrono de Tonks mudou de direção, sumindo repentinamente no meio dos dementadores, Harry continuou em velocidade reduzida... era tudo borrões ao seu redor e a sua frente, tudo negro, até parar de repente ao ver algo cor de carne na sua frente, um dementador tirara o capuz... com a parada, sentiu dois pares de mãos gosmentas o agarrarem nos braços... um som de matraca ao lado do ouvido... sendo apertado pelos corpos, dezenas de mãos podres ao seu redor...

Sem pensar duas vezes, disparou para cima, batendo nos dementadores, arrastando boa parte para cima, só ouvindo agora a gritaria em seus ouvidos, como se estivesse ouvindo um fone no volume máximo "O HARRY NÃO... O HARRY NÃO!"... um raio azul dos dementadores passou ao seu lado, foi um choque horrível, sentiu como se seus ossos tivessem virado gesso, forçava os músculos a se mexer, mas simplesmente estava paralisado, o raio abrira um rasgão no antebraço direito, o sangue espirrara, junto com a paralisia o frio, que aumentara... mas o sangue que escorrera de seu braço meio que o aqueceu, ele voltou a se mexer... disparou para frente, sentindo os impactos dos corpos que batiam nele...

Viu uma luz prateada ao lado, virou, era a águia, Héstia estava por perto. Quando foi seguir a águia ela sumiu, se preocupou, havia um ajuntamento de dementadores na frente, sentiu a mão no seu ombro, acelerou, circulou a ajuntamento, então viu...

Héstia, paralisada, uma mão podre no seu pescoço, outra no rosto, um dementador numa pose de galã aproximava a cabeça dela... ela estava com os olhos abertos, vidrados... o dementador puxou a mão no rosto para cima, a boca dela se abriu... a boca feito um buraco daquele monstro se fechou sobre a dela, tampando quase metade do rosto... os olhos dela se arregalaram, ficaram vermelhos... o corpo dela se contorceu, ela recuperara a consciência, mas não conseguia se livrar... um grito saiu dos dois, um som de sucção, o corpo parou de se mexer, o grito baixou lentamente até sumir...

Harry estava paralisado, era horrível, pior, mil vezes pior do que parece, a alma dela tinha sido sugada... o dementador a largou, o corpo dela se mexeu... a vassoura caiu, ela estava flutuando... virou a cabeça para ele... um olhar morto, mas os olhos estavam vermelhos, sangue escorria deles, ela voou para ele, junto com os dementadores, ela virara um deles...

Já tinha sido cercado, iam para ele agora, agoniado, disparou para o lado...viu outra luz prateada embaixo, de relance, nem pensou duas vezes, embicou para baixo, se chocou com muitos dementadores, mudando ligeiramente de rumo, desesperado para ouvir outra coisa além das súplicas da mãe, da voz fria de Voldemort... viu o patrono, era um jumento... se juntou ao jumento... os gritos diminuíram, ele voltou a ouvir a chuva caindo, os trovões, e de vez em quando a voz de um membro da ordem, alguns chamando-o...

Viu o golfinho dando uma narigada em um dementador a sua esquerda... foi naquela direção, sabia que lá era o sul, ouvia as fórmulas para liberar patronos... o golfinho evaporou, e no mesmo instante um dementador o agarrou com muita força no pescoço... ficou meio paralisado, vendo dentro de sua cabeça um lampejo verde... uma mulher de cabelos ruivos caindo... a boca do dementador se aproximou de seu rosto, ele estava paralisado, sentia que estava sendo pressionado por mais e mais corpos... ia morrer assim? Já não via mais esperança, nenhum patrono refulgia por perto... ia ficar como Héstia...

Então ouviu a voz de Remo, de longe:

-Mundungo!

Um raio, dessa vez real, um grito, um fogaréu e silêncio... Harry se ligou, virou o rosto, a boca do dementador acabou mordendo sua nuca, teve vontade de vomitar, que nojo... disparou para a direção em que o raio batera, não ouvia mais nenhuma voz, nem via mais nenhum patrono... desceu para o chão... viu dois vultos ali...

Pousou, quase caindo, seus joelhos tinham cedido. Era Mundungo um dos vultos, estava caído no chão, morto, olhos abertos, a vassoura carbonizada a alguns metros. E Remo, de pé, assim que Harry pousou falou num tom de voz aliviado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado:

-Harry, que bom, tudo bem com você?

-O que houve? – perguntou, olhando Mundungo morto. Remo olhou também, disse rápido:

-Um raio, tentei chamar a atenção dele, mas ele não ouviu – ele ergueu a varinha, naqueles poucos segundos os dementadores os cercaram de novo, e estavam a uns dois metros deles, avançando. Harry sacou a varinha, que se danasse a proibição de magia por menor, era uma urgência. – Melhor não... – disse Remo, Harry interrompeu:

-Tenho um bom argumento dessa vez... – os dois se viraram, um de costas para o outro.

Se concentrou em Rony e Hermione, iria vê-los de novo. Ao mesmo tempo que Lupin, gritou:

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Duas maças prateadas surgiram, uma pantera e um cervo, avançaram um em cada direção para os dementadores, eles recuaram, mas os dos lados avançaram, passando por cima de Mundungo, a dois metros deles...

Agora os patronos circulavam ao redor deles, um passando de vez em quando por cima, para afastar os dementadores do alto... Harry e Remo estavam costa a costa, as varinhas erguidas, forçando os patronos à não se dissolverem... a energia se esvaindo aos poucos, Harry foi ficando mais pálido... e a gritaria aumentava... se forçou a ficar lúcido:

-E os outros?

-Não sei... – respondeu Remo. Os dementadores não conseguiam se aproximar direito, mas já estavam a menos de dois metros deles. – Se prepare pra voar, Harry, mande o seu patrono para cima. – disse.

Agarrou a vassoura, tremia um pouco, de frio e pelo efeito causado pelos dementadores... "O Harry não, o Harry não!..."... os dois ergueram as varinhas para o alto... os patronos avançaram juntos para aquela direção, abrindo um buraco... Harry e Remo decolaram, o mais rápido que dava... simultaneamente os patronos viraram para o lado, Harry e Remo viraram, avançaram a toda também... corpos batendo neles, chuva, estavam mais molhados do que nunca... e aquele frio horrível... Harry já estava com dor de cabeça de tanto barulho, e sua visão girava levemente, ele estava zonzo, e muito fraco, exigia tudo que podia exigir e mais um pouco de si mesmo...

Harry e Remo se separaram de novo, assim como os patronos... o braço estendido doía, ele precisava manter a varinha em posição para que o patrono continuasse, e o vento que o deslocava do rumo, mais os impactos com os dementadores e a velocidade impossibilitavam isso... por sorte ia para o sul, ia reto, sentia as mãos tentando agarra-lo, e aquele maldito túnel de dementadores que não acabava...

Finalmente, os dementadores começaram a espaçar, ele começou a ver pedaços do céu, e das casas e ruas abaixo de si... continuou, o patrono galopando rápido a sua frente, com a cabeça abaixada... saiu da massa de dementadores, o alívio invadindo-o...

Subiu mais alto, ainda para frente, o patrono junto, clareando as coisas ao seu redor. Parou e olhou para trás. Era uma cena horrível, uma crosta negra que se mexia, ocupando várias casas ao redor do nº quatro, uns dez quarteirões nem eram visíveis... quantos dementadores haveriam ali? Uns cem mil? Mais? Mais, disso ele tinha certeza... Via uns dois ou três brilhos prateados ali, que não se podia definir da distancia em que estava...

-Vai pra lá! – apontou a varinha para a massa, o patrono galopou muito rápido para lá, ele o observou se afastando...

O frio diminuíra, mas a chuva continuava gelada, e ainda havia raios azuis no meio da massa... Relampejava no céu, ouvia-se os trovões... a gritaria calara... viu o patrono se infiltrar ali na massa, desaparecer ali, alguns dementadores deslizavam embora, a massa diminuía...

-Harry, aqui! – ouviu, se virou, a varinha ainda apontada para a massa. Era Tonks, com ela estavam Quim, Remo("Que bom!") e Moody. Desceu até eles. Tonks estava com um corte no rosto, mas parecia bem. Quim e Moody pareciam bem, nenhuma ferida. Harry e Remo sem duvida eram os piores, cortes no rosto, Remo tinha uma mão ensangüentada, Harry o braço direito inteiro, todos estavam pálidos.

-E os outros? – perguntou ao se aproximar.

-Era o que eu ia perguntar. – disse Quim. – Acabamos de nos reunir, só sei de vocês.

-Mundungo está morto. – disse Remo.

-Héstia teve a alma sugada. – disse Harry, meio baixo. Os outros o olharam. – Eu vi.

-Dégalo tentou me morder, ele também teve a alma sugada. – rosnou Moody.

-Lá vem a Emelina! – apontou Tonks. – o Elifas também.

Harry olhou... Dois vultos disparavam naquela direção, uma mulher e um homem. A massa de dementadores estava bem menor, devia ter uns cem ainda, e só um vulto prateado ainda espantava os dementadores: o cervo de Harry. Ele nem estava mais com a varinha erguida. Elifas e Emelina chegaram ofegantes, junto deles.

-Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Remo. Emelina estava com muitos arranhões leves no rosto, Elifas tinha o joelho esquerdo ensangüentado. Harry deu uma olhada rápida para a massa, o cervo dava uma última galhada num vulto negro. Parara de chover.

-Sim, cara, que inferno! – exclamou Emelina – Alguém viu Héstia?

-Sim, ela e Dégalo foram pegos pelos dementadores, Mundungo foi morto. – rosnou Moody. O cervo parou ao lado de Harry, ele nem reparara quando o patrono se aproximara. Guardou a varinha na manga do braço esquerdo e deu uma palmada de leve na testa do cervo.– Ótimo patrono Potter. – elogiou Moody, quando o cervo baixou a cabeça e evaporou. Houve uma concordância geral no grupo. - Vamos logo, eles podem voltar, e daí a gente ta ferrado.

Sem nem ligar para "formações", dispararam, Harry mais ao lado de Remo, que estava ao lado de Tonks, que estava na frente de Elifas e Emelina, Quim e Moody na frente. O corte no braço estava gelado, ardia, e ele sentia uma dor insuportável na nuca, onde o dementador "mordera", isso sem falar no cansaço e no baixo nível moral, a visão de Héstia tendo a alma sugada não saia de sua cabeça, foi uma visão horrível...

Voaram pelo que pareceu meia hora, sobrevoavam uma área de árvores quando...

-Harry, se abaixa...! – mas Tonks gritara tarde, algo duro se chocou com Harry, algo duro e forte, ele foi jogado da vassoura, caiu, fora um feitiço...

Caiu uns trinta metros, rápido demais, se chocou nas árvores, sentiu a dor, ouviu um estalo no braço direito, continuou caindo, batendo nos galhos das árvores, com um baque surdo, se estrebuchou no chão...

Ouviu risadas... ficou um tempo sem se mexer, sentindo o cheiro da terra invadir suas narinas, a dor invadindo-o, o braço direito doendo mais do que tudo, sabia, quebrara o braço, ouviu gravetos e folhas secas se partirem com passos... estava tudo escuro, mas sabia que estava sendo cercado...

Se virou com esforço, ofegando de dor, se ergueu, fraco, o braço pendurado, inútil, tentando tirar a varinha da manga esquerda com o braço... uma risada, um feitiço o atingiu nas costas, voou dois metros para a frente, caiu, as costas se aquecendo com sangue, dor...

-Então, bebezinho Potter, foi uma boa queda? – perguntou debochadamente uma voz feminina, imitando um bebe. Alguns vultos riam.

-Belatriz... – murmurou, a voz meio abafada por estar com os dentes cerrados, de dor e de raiva... como odiava aquela mulher... se ergueu de novo, não via nada, estava muito escuro... tirou a varinha da manga, não tinha muita habilidade com a mão esquerda, mas era melhor isso do que estar desarmado.– por que não acende uma luz, ou tem medo que eu te ataque...?

Não terminou de falar, foi atingido no peito por outro feitiço, caiu sentado no chão, soltando uma exclamação de dor, mão esquerda agarrando com força o peito, os comensais ao seu redor riam, fora o mesmo feitiço que acertaram em Hermione à um mês atrás, mas completo... acenderam uma luz...

Estava cercado por doze comensais, eles estavam encapuzados, não podia ver seus rostos... eles ainda riam...

-Ora ora, Potter, ainda vivo? – perguntou uma voz fria. Voldemort surgiu do meio das árvores, a cicatriz de Harry explodiu, mais uma dor... – devia ter se partido ao meio com esses dois feitiços... que foi, não está contente em me ver?

Os comensais riram. Harry estava de pé de novo, a varinha apontada para Voldemort, o peito coberto de sangue, assim como as costas.

-Agora me diga, Potter, você ouviu a profecia, aquele velho te mostrou, e eu sei disso, me diga o que ela fala. – disse Voldemort, erguendo a varinha para ele. Harry sabia que não teria a menor chance, os doze comensais que o cercavam por todos os lados também apontavam as varinhas para ele, mas não iria revelar a profecia, Voldemort não a ouvira antes dele conhece-la e não seria Harry que a revelaria para ele agora, não seria ele a botar tudo a perder. "Idiota, já está tudo a perder, se você morrer Voldemort estará com a guerra ganha..."

-Nunca.

-Resposta errada – disse Voldemort, com um sorriso – Crucio!

Uma dor excruciante tomou conta de todo o seu corpo... sentiu que estava se contorcendo no chão, sem conseguir abafar os próprios berros... sua cabeça com certeza ia rachar ao meio... os comensais riam... ficou um minuto assim, parou de berrar na metade, rouco... Voldemort deu um aceno com a varinha, a dor parou...

Se ergueu lentamente, os comensais rindo, a dor ainda no corpo, a varinha ainda na mão, ele mal conseguia deixar o braço parado...

-Não seja teimoso Potter, não quer sofrer mais, quer?- perguntou Voldemort, cinicamente.

-Vá se danar! – resmungou irritado.

-Como ousa, seu mestiço imundo! – berrou Belatriz. – Crucio!

-Protego!

A maldição rebateu de volta a Belatriz, ela desviou, ia atacar de novo, mas Voldemort não deixou.

-Calma Bela, os outros já fizeram o que deviam para castiga-lo...

Harry estava caído no chão, ofegante, um corte fundo no rosto, vários ferimentos no tronco... se ergueu, não conseguia mais erguer o braço, nem precisava, simplesmente era inútil...

-Não Potter? – perguntou Voldemort.

-Não...

Brincaram com ele alguns minutos... ele mal reparou que fagulhas iluminavam o céu, mal percebeu que alguns comensais lutavam com os membros da ordem no céu... só sabia que estava passando a segunda noite mais longa de sua vida, mas com certeza a pior... e sabia também que estava irritando Voldemort.

-Já cansei da sua teimosia, Potter, diga agora aquela maldita profecia, ou vai realmente se arrepender!

-Prefiro... o... arrependimento... – ofegou.

-Chamesnordia! – amaldiçoou Voldemort.

Uma bola de fogo circulou Harry, como um furacão, soltando faíscas e cinzas, queimando-o... o furacão apertou, ele estava queimando... então o furacão repentinamente sumiu, a bola de fogo o atingira nas costas.

Caiu de novo, para frente... todo o seu corpo pegava fogo, ou essa era a sensação que tinha... ficou no chão por alguns segundos, sabia que estava prestes a perder a consciência... e a dor, tanto a dos ferimentos como a deixada pela maldição cruciatus, era insuportável... mas se fosse morrer não iria morrer ali, no chão...

Se ergueu, sentia que estava fervendo, ardendo... cambaleou para trás, nada mais acontecia no céu, os outros talvez estivessem mortos... Voldemort o encarava, zangado...

Então, para sua surpresa e a de todos ali no meio das árvores, feitiços vieram do alto, uns quatro, derrubando alguns dos comensais... os que ficaram de pé berraram e jogaram feitiços para o alto... mas no meio disso, um vulto descera voando, parara em cima de Harry, estendendo a mão, sussurrando um "vem", e Harry agarrara a mão do vulto com a mão esquerda, o vulto arrancou, subiu a toda, ainda sentiu alguns feitiços passarem perto...

Era Remo que o pegara, ele subiu a uns sessenta metros de altura, segurando o braço de Harry com a mão esquerda, a direita segurando a vassoura, disparou para frente, quatro vultos os seguiram, feitiços que vinham do chão ainda tentando atingi-los...

Depois de um minuto voando, pararam, a área onde os comensais e Voldemort estavam estava longe. O braço esquerdo já doendo, Harry os observou. Quim carregava Emelina, que estava inconsciente, tinha um corte no braço e uma ferida na cabeça lustrosa; Moody estava com um corte no rosto, e um braço meio encolhido, ensangüentado; Elifas parecia bem, cortes e arranhões, nada de mais; Tonks estava com uma ferida acima do olho esquerdo, a mão direita sangrava, a outra mão segurava a vassoura de Harry; e Remo também estava com cortes e feridas, parecia ter tido o ombro perfurado, mas não demonstrava a dor que com certeza estava sentindo. Mesmo assim, Harry era o que em piores condições estava, costas, peito e braço ensangüentados, uma queimadura que pelo que sentia deveria ser lá do vigésimo sexto grau nas costas na altura dos ombros, braço direito quebrado, sem contar em outros cortes e feridas menores...

-Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Remo, erguendo o braço, erguendo Harry junto, visivelmente preocupado.

Tonks se aproximou, passando a vassoura a Harry, que não fazia a mínima idéia de como pegar a vassoura, estava com o único braço livre quebrado.

-Já estive melhor... – ofegou dolorosamente.

-Melhor nós pousarmos – disse Quim, segurando Emelina com um só braço.

Voaram para baixo, Remo lançava olhares preocupadíssimos a Harry, que ainda estava pendurado pelo braço, que doía cada vez mais... pousaram num campo, era uma fazenda. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, cambaleou um passo, os outros pousaram, Tonks lhe estendeu a vassoura. Moody lançou um olhar com o olho mágico na direção de onde vinham.

-Eles já sabem que estamos aqui, vamos logo antes que aparatem para cá – rosnou.

Harry não pensou duas vezes, agarrou a vassoura com a mão esquerda, tirou forças sem nem saber de onde para decolar, os outros cercando-o, e dito e feito, quando estavam a uns dez metros do chão ouviram vários estalos, xingos de quem acabara de aparatar. Tonks fora atingida por um feitiço nas costas, não caíra da vassoura porque Remo a segurou, mas não fora nada muito grave, ela voltou a voar normalmente, sendo observada por um Remo preocupado...

Aceleraram mais, Harry não podia acelerar demais ou sairia na frente de todo mundo, continuava a sentir aquela ardência e queimação nas costas, que agora se espalhava por todo o seu peito, horrível, não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria, seus olhos estavam pesados, e sua vista girava, mas ele se forçava a permanecer estável, visto por outra pessoa parecia estar bem...

Iam reto e a toda, não mudaram de direção, entraram nas nuvens umas duas vezes, por ordem de Moody, Remo xingou muito Olho-Tonto quando isso aconteceu pela terceira vez, estavam encharcados...

Ficaram mais uma meia hora voando, embora tenha parecido a Harry muito mais... já mantinha os maxilares cerrados, tentativa infeliz de extravasar a dor, era como se derramassem água fervente dentro dele, como se a queimadura se espalhasse pelo corpo... aquele maldito braço quebrado, devido à velocidade estava meio escorado contra o peito, que ainda sangrava...

-Desçam, estamos chegando! – murmurou Moody.

Eles embicaram para o chão, sobrevoando as casas de paredes amareladas, lavadas pela chuva, vazio, nenhuma luz acesa. Diminuíram a velocidade, pousaram nos gramados... Quando tocou os pés no chão, a visão girou completamente, estava tonto, o cansaço o fez perder o equilíbrio...

-Harry! – Remo o amparou, meio que o abraçando pelo peito, viu as costas queimadas dele... - Você está...

Harry não viu mais nada, sua visão escureceu, desfaleceu.


	4. CAP 03 Mais um motivo pra se preocupar

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo três-**

Mais um motivo pra se preocupar 

-Dane-se a luz, Olho-Tonto, ele está morrendo!

Alguém o carregava... sentia, um braço atrás dos joelhos, outro atrás das costas, a cabeça escorada contra um peito forte, sentia o coração...

-Finalmente vocês... Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que ele tem!

-Arrume uma cama, Molly, e chame Dumbledore...

... foi largado em um leito... mas estava sentado, alguém o segurava, um meio abraço...

-As costas... tire a camisa dele, rápido...

-Ele está fervendo!

...um estalo... e dor... muita dor... a sensação de uma labareda queimando o próprio coração, como se estivesse em brasa, prestes a explodir...

-O que o atingiu?

-Não sei...

-Eca, o braço dele ta todo torto...

-Você está se queimando nele!

-Ele está morrendo, precisamos resfria-lo!

...a dor aumentou... ele não agüentou...

Uma sensação de que tinha pegado fogo, mas que as cinzas ainda estavam acesas... tudo dentro de si ardia, doía... estava deitado, fraco, se sentia mal... soluços baixos ao seu lado... uma conversa... alguém apertava de leve sua mão...

Abriu os olhos. Milhares de estrelinhas explodiram a sua frente, a visão desfocada de um teto amarelado apareceu. Piscou fracamente, sua visão girava, além da dor e da fraqueza, estava enjoado. Virou lentamente a cabeça. Era o Largo Grimmauld, um quarto que ele ainda não tinha entrado, a porta estava aberta, via Lupin e Dumbledore conversando lá fora, Lupin estava pálido, muito preocupado, não conseguia ver o diretor, ele estava de costas... Outro soluço, Hermione estava sentada ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, olhando para o chão, chorando... não o tinha visto ainda... Um pouco mais afastados da cama do que Hermione, estavam Rony e Tonks, conversavam baixo, Tonks parecia emocionada, muito triste, Rony estava estranho, pálido de preocupação... era Tonks que falava:

-Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando Remo pegou ele, ele estava nesse estado, mas não parecia tão mal assim...

-Mas essa queimadura... – Rony deu uma fungada, parecia estar chorando, ou quase – o que ela fez?

Os olhos de Tonks se encheram de lágrimas, ela olhou para o chão.

-Queimou ele por dentro... só depende dele agora... mas as chances dele sair do coma, e até de sobreviver, são praticamente remotas...

Ninguém havia notado que Harry tinha acordado, a casa estava muito silenciosa, embora ele pudesse ouvir conversas baixas... queria apertar a mão de Hermione, para ela olha-lo, mas nem para isso tinha forças... não queria falar, os espasmos do enjôo estavam ficando violentos, e a cada um seu peito latejava dolorosamente, suas costas também doíam horrivelmente... tinha medo de falar porque temia que vomitasse se abrisse a boca. Se forçou a falar, ao ver Rony virar o rosto para a parede:

-E quem foi o incompetente que fez esse diagnóstico? – falou tão baixo que assustou a si mesmo, sua garganta doeu tanto que ele contorceu o rosto, mas quase ninguém reparou, já que Hermione dera um pulo, exclamando o seu nome... foi uma confusão, Tonks e Rony o olharam surpresos, Remo e Dumbledore entraram rápido, mas o que doeu foi a Sra.Weasley, só faltou abraça-lo... não foi agradável, sua cabeça latejou muito, ele não conseguia nem mexer os braços... nem erguer a cabeça...

-Calma, Molly, você vai terminar de matar ele assim... – disse Remo, muito sério. Olhou Harry, que tinha dificuldades de manter os olhos abertos. – descanse, Harry, qualquer esforço, por menor que seja, pode mata-lo...

-Mas... raios... o que está acontecendo...? – perguntou, ainda em voz baixa, um esforço monstruoso para falar, desejando muito poder se sentar, e não ficar como um morto ali...

-Depois nós conversaremos, Harry, você não faz idéia do risco que correu e que ainda corre, durma, o seu estado está muito frágil. – disse Dumbledore, gentilmente.

O diretor olhou para Remo, esse deu um aceno de cabeça, Dumbledore lançou um olhar preocupado a Harry, se virou, levando todos exceto Rony, Hermione e Remo para fora, esse último puxou uma cadeira e se sentou preocupado perto da cama... Hermione só faltava se deitar na cama com Harry, ela envolveu a cabeça dele nos braços, tão fraco e mal ele estava que não reagiu apenas a fitou, ela passou uma mão no rosto dele, um carinho... a mão passou gentilmente pelos seus olhos, fechando-os, e ele com isso se entregou à inconsciência...

Acordar foi tão doloroso quanto antes, mas sentia-se menos fraco, menos tonto, embora o enjôo ainda estivesse forte, aumentado talvez por mais estrelinhas na frente de seus olhos... tudo dentro de seu peito e da garganta ardia, e seu peito e as costas latejavam...

Olhou para o lado, Remo estava sentado com as pernas esticadas em outra cadeira, ao lado de sua cama, fitava o teto, estava com olheiras, continuava pálido, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a cabeça caída para trás, escorada na cadeira. Só estavam os dois no quarto, que estava com uma boa luminosidade, mesmo com as luzes apagadas. Ele não notara que Harry acordara, até este se sentar na cama, um tremendo esforço para um ato tão simples.

Ao ver Harry se sentar e olha-lo preocupado, Remo sorriu, descruzando os braços, se sentando melhor, os pés de novo no chão.

-Foi bom o sono de beleza? – perguntou.

Harry franziu a testa para ele, o que fez a cabeça doer. Sono de beleza?

-Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou, ainda com uma voz rouca e baixa.

-Dois dias.

-Vocês ficaram me vigiando o tempo todo? – perguntou, perplexo, sentindo-se muito quente, aquela dor ainda forte, com as latejadas do peito e das costas, tudo junto resultando em gotas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto.

Remo notou, pareceu se preocupar mais.

-Sim, quando parecia que você estava melhor sua temperatura subia pelos ares, ficou na base dos quarenta e um o tempo todo, nós tínhamos que obter um controle sobre isso, ou você ia bater as botas de vez... – ele o encarou – você está se sentindo bem, Harry?

Perguntou porque qualquer um notaria que ele sentia dor, e muita, estava pálido como a morte, os olhos estavam opacos, o suor se formava em abundancia, e ele tremia.

-Não... – foi só o que conseguiu responder, teve um espasmo depois disso.

Remo ficou mais sério.

-Você perdeu muito sangue, Harry, depois eu te explico o que está acontecendo... – segurou Harry, quando esse botou a mão na boca depressa, a outra apertando o lençol com força, tentando extravasar a dor, tremendo descontrolado. Estava entrando em choque, convulsionando... Remo o empurrou devagar pelos ombros, o fez deitar, lançou um olhar preocupado, sacou a varinha e executou um feitiço que lhe tirou a consciência.

Acordou, a mesma dor chata, mas o enjôo sumira, e se sentia um pouco mais forte. Se sentou olhando para o lado, uma Mione desolada observava um Rony aborrecido levar um cheque por um Remo pálido. Os três o olharam surpresos ao vê-lo sentar.

-Parece melhor. – disse Remo, sério.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, estava meio quente. Estava sem camisa, mas estava com o tórax completamente enfaixado, até lembrava uma múmia com as bandagens novas, ainda era a mesma calça com a que enfrentara os dementadores. Uma linha vermelha no peito, exatamente onde latejava. O braço direito também estava enfaixado, na altura do ombro, mas de resto estava bom.

-Me sinto mesmo.

-Cara, você deu o maior susto na gente! – disse Rony, sorrindo.

Para variar ele crescera mais, mas ao contrário que no ano anterior, ele estava mais alto e mais "cheinho", ficara mais robusto. Estava com o cabelo merecendo um corte, já estava na altura dos ombros.

-É, desde que chegou aqui dormiu uns três dias... – comentou Hermione, sorridente.

Ela também estava diferente, seu corpo tinha mais curvas, o cabelo estava mais sedoso, estava muito bonita, mas continuava a mesma de sempre.

Mas viu ao encarar Remo que algo estava errado, tinha alguma coisa ruim que os dois amigos não sabiam... um mau pressentimento...

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, encarando Remo, sério, e depois Rony e Hermione, que pareceram assustados com a pergunta e a expressão do amigo.

Remo lançou um olhar preocupado a mancha de sangue que lentamente aumentava.

-Como você ainda consegue sangrar... esse corte já devia ter estancado.

Harry viu que os braços de Remo estavam com manchas vermelhas, com manchas que aparentavam ter estado em carne viva à pouco tempo, eram queimaduras.

-O que houve com seus braços? – Remo o encarou.

-Você queimou tudo que tocava em você, enquanto continuava queimando, e é esse o problema, a maldição que lançaram nas suas costas, você deveria estar morto agora, Dumbledore conseguiu te ajudar, mas vai deixar seqüelas. E vai ficar a cicatriz da queimadura, junto com a mensagem que foi gravada nas suas costas.

Hermione e Rony arregalaram os olhos para ele, Harry não entendera, que mensagem? Remo pareceu adivinhar.

-"Ninguém escapa de mim, Potter, nem você". Um lembrete pro resto da vida se quer saber minha opinião. – disse Remo, sério, observando o rosto começando a ficar suado de Harry, que não demonstrava nada além de um ligeiro susto. – Foi uma arte das trevas, o objetivo era você queimar até morrer, mas você resistiu até podermos te tratar, o efeito vai continuar sempre, mas você sobrevive se cuidar-se.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas.

-Mas... mas Remo... você quer dizer... o... o que eu estou pensando?

Lupin a olhou.

-Ele vai continuar queimando, Hermione, até morrer, nós só podemos retardar um pouco do efeito dela, da queimadura.

-Retardar? – Rony o olhou assustado – então você quer dizer que ele... – ele olhou para Harry, com medo de falar - ... não vai viver... mais muito tempo?

Remo confirmou com a cabeça, analisando Harry, que estava calmo, porém sério. Hermione afundou o rosto nas mãos, chorando silenciosamente.

-Não sabemos como é direito, não pensei que viveria para ver uma maldição dessas, não é muito usada – ele estava sério, mas o olhar era estranho, não era exatamente pena, nem exatamente consolo, nem exatamente preocupação, era uma mistura dos três. – Não fazemos a mínima idéia de como isso pode afetar seu tempo de vida, pode afetar muito, por exemplo, você morrer na semana que vem – Hermione soluçou – como também pode afetar pouco, você pode viver até virar um velho feio e gagá. Isso se você se cuidar.

-E esse "se cuidar" é o que? – perguntou ansioso, virando-se colocando as pernas para fora da cama, ignorando a dor horrível que sentiu nas costas. – Dependendo do que for eu nem chego a Hogwarts... – disse num tom de divertimento.

-Você é completamente pirado – disse Remo, levemente surpreso com a animação diante de desgraça do rapaz. Rony e Hermione estavam desolados.

-Você não lê jornal não? Estão afirmando isso a mais de um ano...

-Não preciso de um jornal pra saber que você é pirado, sendo você filho de quem é. – Remo disse, com uma levíssima animação. – Tiago também não se abatia com desgraças, muito pelo contrário, acabava consolando os outros mesmo quando o problema era dele. – ele franziu a testa, e seguiu o exemplo de Harry. – Ele era um palhaço.

-Puxa, devo considerar isso como um elogio? – perguntou, fingindo estar indignado. – Como assim "me cuidar"?

-Tomar essa poção – ele tirou um vidrinho com um líquido azul da mesa de cabeceira – a cada doze horas. Ela diminui o efeito que essa queimadura...hum... exerce sobre o corpo.

-Tradução?

-A queimadura queima... que saco, por que não me faz explicar uma pergunta mais fácil? Por que você acha que eu te deixei inconsciente?

-E eu lá tenho cara de adivinho?

-A queimadura te queimou tanto que o seu coração estava prestes a romper, não só o coração, os outros órgãos também, os pulmões realmente estouraram, você tossiu tanto sangue que parecia mais uma torneira. Eu te estuporei porque a sua temperatura tinha decolado quando você acordou, você teria morrido se continuasse acordado.

Harry não se lembrara de ter tossido... seus pulmões estouraram? Era por isso que doía para respirar... estava um caco mesmo... sentia que ainda estava com febre, se sentia pesado, e fraco ainda, uma dor de cabeça irritante, mas ao olhar para Remo percebeu que ele queria falar mais, mas só com ele.

-Então ele até está bem? Agora? – perguntou Rony, que tinha passado um braço pelos ombros de Hermione, consolando-a. Ela ergueu a cabeça, o rosto lavado, para Remo, aguardando a resposta.

-Ele está se recuperaaaando – bocejou Remo, se espreguiçando. – mas ainda não está muito bem, vai melhorar se não cometer mais nenhuma loucura pelos próximos dias, e se tomar essa poção certo. Mas achamos que a queimadura pode ficar ardendo...

Harry fez uma leve careta, quando o corte em seu peito latejou, mas os outros não notaram, pelo menos não Rony e Hermione. Remo olhou para os dois.

-Saiam um pouco, preciso conversar com Harry.

Os dois o encararam contrariados, mas a um olhar de Harry obedeceram e saíram do quarto, fechando a porta. Remo o encarou, novamente sério, enquanto Harry arrumava o travesseiro contra as barras da cama para se escorar neles.

-Dumbledore me contou sobre a profecia Harry. – disse.

Harry fechou a cara, zangado. "Controle-se cara, pra que perder a calma assim?" Mas o fato era que odiava que olhassem para ele com cara de "coitadinho", e o fardo era dele, ninguém mais tinha que se envolver com isso, não queria preocupar mais ninguém.

-Quando? – perguntou aborrecido.

-Logo depois de eu ter te estuporado. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, frustrado. – Eu não pensei que isso fosse tão arriscado...

Harry o encarou.

-Você já sabia sobre ela?

-Claro, Sirius também, mas era só uma breve idéia sobre o conteúdo dela, só sabíamos que ela falava de você... e de Voldemort... e sobre a guerra...

Lupin parecia com medo de alguma coisa, profundamente preocupado, observava Harry como quem esperava alguma coisa.

-E meus pais?

Remo pareceu surpreso.

-Dumbledore disse que eles sabiam sobre ela toda.

Harry deixou a cabeça cair para trás, cansado, olhando para o teto, refletindo. Os dois permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos.

-Como você suporta? – perguntou Remo repentinamente.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, o encarou, franzindo a testa.

-Como você agüenta isso? A profecia, a guerra, essa perseguição... tudo?

Harry olhou para o chão.

-Eu não agüento – o encarou de novo, e deixou a cabeça cair para trás novamente, escorada no travesseiro, encarando o teto. – eu só não penso nisso... eu ignoro...

Lupin parecia espantado, embora sempre daquele jeito calmo dele.

-Um dia você não vai mais poder ignorar...

-Eu sei. – respondeu, ainda fitando o teto.

-Eles já sabem?

-Quem?

-Rony e Hermione?

Harry ficou em silencio por alguns instantes.

-Eu decidi, não vou contar a eles...

-Pensei que você logo contaria a eles...

-Eles não precisam saber disso...

-Eles iriam querer saber disso...

-Vão ficar querendo...

-Por quê?

-Não quero preocupa-los...

-Eles já estão preocupados.

Harry o encarou.

-Eles notaram algo diferente em você desde a noite do ministério. – ele fez uma pausa. Disse, em um tom mais expressivo: - mas acharam que talvez fosse a morte dele...

Harry ficou em silencio, encarando o pé da cama. Não queria falar sobre Sirius.

-Mesmo assim não vou contar, você viu como Hermione ficou só de falar sobre essa queimadura, imagina quando eu contar sobre a profecia.

Eles ficaram em silencio.

-Só achei que talvez fosse mais fácil para você suportar isso se os outros soubessem, você já tem muita coisa pra se preocupar, não pode segurar tudo sozinho.

Continuaram em silencio... Remo estava visivelmente triste, bom, qualquer um estaria no lugar dele, perdera um ótimo amigo, um dos poucos, e agora descobrira o futuro sombrio de alguém de que gostava muito, um futuro de guerras e lutas, com certeza com mortes de pessoas queridas, um futuro do qual ele não poderia escapar... ele entendia, aquele rapaz com quem se preocupava como se fosse seu filho estava destinado a lutar, até matar alguém que todos temiam até falar o nome, ou morrer na mão desse alguém, e por isso estava marcado a sofrer, as perdas de pessoas que ele amava seriam inevitáveis... e mais esse problema, a queimadura... Ele dissera que ele poderia viver até ficar velho para tranqüilizar Rony e Hermione, na verdade talvez até pudesse viver tanto, mas dificilmente passaria dos vinte... a queimadura queimava e sugava a força vital também, havia poções para retardar a queimação, mas nada poderia evitar que ela sugasse as forças dele até ele não agüentar... ele acordaria cada vez mais cansado e abatido, até que um dia não acordaria mais... e viu, ao olhar dentro do olho de Harry, que ele sabia disso, ele sabia que estava condenado...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos de novo, não era hora de pensar nisso... tinha ordens de Dumbledore para contar algumas coisas para Harry.

-Harry?

-Hum?

-Você teve alguma outra visão além dessa do ataque a Durmstrang?

Harry ergueu a cabeça.

-Não, antes dessa foi a que Voldemort usou para me enganar...

-O que aconteceu quando você caiu da vassoura?

-Me esborrachei no chão.

-E?

-Alguns comensais me cercaram, Voldemort estava lá também. Ele queria saber sobre a profecia.

-Você disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Remo, sério.

-Sim, mandei ele ir se danar. – disse Harry, igualmente sério. Remo arregalou os olhos.

-O que! O que eles fizeram depois disso?

-Não me lembro muito bem... – ele franziu a testa, só daí percebeu que também tinha um corte no lado da cabeça, que ardeu – choveu feitiço pra tudo quanto é lado...

-E depois?

-Eu já disse, ele queria saber sobre a profecia, ficou me torturando na esperança que eu falasse alguma coisa. Eu não falei nada, acho que isso irritou ele, daí ele lançou aquele feitiço que me queimou.

-Você lembra qual era a fórmula do feitiço? – perguntou, ansioso.

Harry franziu a testa de novo.

-Não muito bem... lembrava algo com chama e morte...

-Chamesnordia?

-Isso... por que você quer saber?

-Sei lá, curiosidade...

-Ah... por que ele ta tão vidrado nessa profecia? Ela não diz nada sobre como me matar... – como Remo não falou nada, ele continuou, num tom maroto – se bem que isso é fácil, nem precisa de feitiço, é só pegar um pé de cebola e amarrar no meu pescoço...

Remo riu.

-Você continua com aquele jeito trouxa, hein?

-Por quê? – perguntou Harry, sem entender.

-Qual é Harry? Você é um bruxo, bem poderoso por sinal, acha que é só te enforcar que você morre?

-Nunca ouviu falar em ironia?

-Uma velha amiga...

-Como assim eu sou poderoso?

-Lembra aquele feitiço que Hermione levou no departamento de mistérios?

-Até parece que eu ia me esquecer...

-Ela só levou com metade da força, o feitiço estava incompleto, você levou um completo. – disse Remo, com tom professoral. Como Harry não disse nada, ele continuou:- Você deveria ter sido partido ao meio com o feitiço, isso que você levou dois.

Era por isso que o peito e as costas doíam tanto.

-E por que eu só me cortei?

-Você tem poderes raros Harry, não bem raros, mas você conseguiu desenvolver os seus anormalmente, essa magia que está ao seu redor funcionou como uma espécie de escudo, e foi um escudo tão forte que reduziu o efeito dos feitiços, coisa que muitos escudos conjurados por varinha não podem fazer. Isso é muito raro Harry, você é o primeiro bruxo assim que eu conheço. Talvez Dumbledore também seja, eu nunca vi ele em muitos duelos...

-Essa magia que você está falando – disse Harry, lentamente – pode mover objetos?

-Isso é ainda mais raro, os escudos são uma coisa inconsciente, sabe, podem se tornar algo consciente com muito treino, mas mover objetos é obter controle total sobre essa magia. Você consegue mover objetos?

Harry estendeu o braço para a porta, onde quatro fios cor de carne tinham surgido, e deu um aceno com a mão. Não sabia se ia dar certo, mas deu um sorriso quando os fios pegaram fogo e quando ouviu a voz dos gêmeos do lado de fora soltarem um palavrão nada educado. Remo o olhou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Desde quando você consegue fazer isso?

-Tocar fogo é novidade pra mim – disse, observando a mão, que só agora reparara que estava com vários cortes("Grande novidade") – só tinha feito os objetos voarem, fiz pela primeira vez a uns quatro dias atrás... a menos que você conte a vez em que eu pulei para cima do telhado da escola na terceira série... ta mas, voltando ao assunto, Voldemort acha que tem alguma coisa a mais por trás da profecia, não é?

-Exato – disse Remo, voltando a ficar sério – ele acha que na profecia diz como te matar, e também qual será o futuro dele... está errado claro, não faz a mínima idéia que nela diz que vocês vão precisar se enfrentar até a morte – ele fez uma careta - , achamos que ele está procurando uma maneira de fazer você se unir a ele. – foi Harry que fez a careta – Ele é esperto, mesmo que você não acredite nisso, ele sabe até onde os seus poderes podem se estender, e para ele ter você como inimigo é um tanto arriscado. Mas isso tudo são apenas suposições de Dumbledore, não temos nada concreto ainda. E isso me lembra uma coisa, Harry, você vai ter que estudar oclumencia E legilimancia.

O animo de Harry afundou, e ele não se importou em não deixar isso transparecer.

-Sério?

Remo sorriu do desânimo dele.

-Claro, essa ligação entre você e Voldemort se aprofundou a ponto de vocês poderem ir um na mente do outro, ver os planos um do outro – o queixo de Harry caiu, horrorizado.

-Consciente? Entrar um na mente do outro consciente?

Remo confirmou com a cabeça.

Ele estava ferrado, além de odiar as aulas de oclumensia, Voldemort poderia descobrir os planos, poderia descobrir sobre a sede, poderia descobrir sobre a profecia...

-Então não é perigoso vocês me contarem sobre isso? Ele pode ver isso na minha cabeça...?

-Sim, mas você vai perceber quando ele entrar na sua cabeça, a cicatriz... já ele não vai perceber quando você entrar na dele, a menos por uma emoção muito forte. Aconteceu algo assim quando você teve a visão?

-Sim, ele tinha matado toda uma família de uma garota, e estava torturando ela, eu não gostei muito, ele percebeu... ta, vou ter que estudar legilimencia também?

-Ah-ham. Por enquanto você não tem o controle sobre quando entrar na mente dele, você viu por acidente aquele ataque, precisa aprender a querer ver.

-Snape vai ser meu professor? – perguntou, Remo confirmou - ... maravilha...

-Vem cá, como são essas aulas de oclumensia?

­-Chatas, dão muita dor de cabeça... e mau humor também... Que horas são?

-Nove da noite.

Harry fez menção de levantar, Remo o segurou pelo ombro.

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-To a três dias sem comer, você faz idéia da fome que eu tenho?

-Faço, mas você não pode se levantar.

-Por que não?

-Já se olhou no espelho? – perguntou Remo, dando um passo para o lado. Harry viu sua imagem refletida no espelho ali atrás. Já estivera em melhores estados, pálido, um corte bem feio do lado da cabeça, uma enorme mancha de sangue no peito, realmente parecia uma múmia, estava com os olhos opacos. Mas pela primeira vez nas férias ele viu como crescera, estava do tamanho de Lupin, ou quase, e o quadribol fora bem generoso com ele, os braços não estavam tão finos. Franziu a testa para sua imagem, não acreditava que mudara tanto. Encarou Remo, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, talvez achando que Harry se convencera de que não estava bem.

-Eu estou bem, não posso me levantar?

-Você está muito fraco Harry, é capaz de não conseguir ficar de pé.

Harry, que já estava sentado com as pernas para fora da cama, se levantou de vez, cambaleou um passo, teve que se segurar na cama, é, Remo estava certo, teria dado de cara no chão se não fosse a cama e Remo, que o segurou pelo ombro.

-Teimoso.

-Eu só perdi o equilíbrio. – disse, se firmando.

-Certo, vou fingir que acredito, já que não vou conseguir te convencer a voltar pra cama. Quanto àquela poção, tome a cada doze horas, melhor antes de dormir e ao meio-dia. Um só gole, ou você vai ganhar um choque térmico. – e saiu.

Harry deu uma olhada pelo quarto, nunca tinha entrado nesse, tinha umas vestes limpas no canto da cama, um armário velho num canto, um espelho na parede e uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Se trocou, tirar aquelas calças sujas de sangue era um alívio, botar uma camisa foi dolorido, ele teve que erguer os braços um pouco, o que resultou em dor nas costas, no peito, nas costelas, nos braços... várias vezes perdeu o equilíbrio, ainda estava fraco, foi um esforço e tanto fazer o pouco que fez... "Credo Potter, você está mesmo preso numa carcaça..."...


	5. CAP 04 Recaída

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo quatro-**

**-Recaída-**

-O que vocês conversaram?

-... ele me falou exatamente sobre a poção.

-E falar sobre a poção demorou uma hora?

Harry encarou os dois, por que tinham que ser tão implicantes?

-Conversamos sobre Sirius também... – disse, com a maior cara de enterro.

Os dois pararam de complicar.

-Cadê todo mundo?

-Eles saíram, só estamos nós. Gui está no St.Mungus, foi atacado por comensais, o pessoal foi ver como ele está. – respondeu Rony animado. – E aí? Quantos N.O.M.s você tirou?

-Nove... hum, vocês já jantaram?

-Não, e o pior é que ninguém vai vir até amanha de manha, e a comida do Remo é horrível...

-Não é horrível Rony! – defendeu Hermione – só não é tão boa como a da sua mãe!

-Remo é? – perguntou Harry.

-É, ele disse que detesta que chamem ele de "senhor", e como ele não é mais professor, chamamos ele de Remo mesmo. – disse Rony.

-Não, seu mala, estou falando sobre ele estar cozinhando... ele foi pra cozinha?

-Não, ele foi mandar um relatório a Dumbledore. – respondeu Mione.

-Ah, então eu mesmo cozinho, to morrendo de fome!

Os dois o seguiram até a cozinha, a casa estava silenciosa, Harry reparou.

-E o retrato da mãe do Sirius?

Rony e Hermione estacaram na porta, preocupados, trocando olhares.

-Aloou? Que foi?

-Sirius conseguiu retirar um pouco antes de... morrer... – disse Rony, com uma estranha cautela. Harry achou que fosse por tocar na morte de Sirius. – a casa está quase toda limpa, mas agora vem a parte difícil sabe, o que não está limpo é a parte mais agressiva da casa... da sua casa.

Harry, que estava pegando uma panela no armário, estacou. Olhou para os dois, perplexo, eles estavam cheios de expectativa.

-Minha casa?

-Sim Harry – disse Hermione – você era afilhado do Sirius, e ele era o último Black, você herdou essa casa, a herança... tudo que era dele. Você é um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Ele herdara tudo? Mas... ele não queria isso... não queria esse dinheiro... só a casa talvez, ela seria útil... preferia mil vezes dar tudo o que tinha para tê-lo de novo do que ficar com essa herança... "mas isso é infantilidade" pensou "Ele não pode voltar, você sabe muito bem disso, deixe de besteira". Sem saber o que dizer, continuou a preparar a comida, em silencio. Rony e Hermione ficaram observando-o, apreensivos, na porta, por um bom tempo, até que Rony puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

-Harry?

-Hum? – tentou responder sem parecer estar muito chateado.

-Você foi expulso de novo.

A cebola caiu com força na mesa, espirrando aquele líquido ardido para tudo quanto é lado, inclusive nos olhos de Harry. Ele deu uns passos para trás, mãos nos olhos.

-O... o que? – perguntou massageando os olhos, cujas lágrimas transbordavam-lhes.

-Você foi expulso de novo, veio uma carta logo depois que vocês chegaram, ela dizia os feitiços que você usou e que você tinha sido expulso, vai ter uma reunião disciplinar no dia dez de agosto, daqui a seis dias. – disse Rony, Hermione se sentou também, ao lado de Rony. – Cebola ardida é?

-Nem me fale, entrou em cheio nos meus olhos. – ainda mantinha uma mão nos olhos, algumas lágrimas já tinham escorrido.

Escutaram passos, Remo parou na porta da cozinha, olhando surpreso para Harry.

-O que foi?

-To descascando cebola. – disse Harry, recolocando os óculos, os olhos vermelhos.

-Eu disse pra você não se esforçar, sabe, no estado em que você ta esforços físicos fazem mal. – disse Remo, em tom de quem comenta o tempo.

-Jura? Passar fome também faz mal... – retorquiu, com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu já ia preparar alguma coisa...

-Indigestão também faz mal... – Rony e Hermione riram.

-Hum... cheira bem... o que é? – perguntou Remo, ignorando o comentário recém feito, se sentando e olhando para o forno.

-Pizza. – respondeu, meio vermelho, retomando o trabalho.

-De? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sei lá, acho que é... moda da casa?

-Moda da casa é aquela com cebola, essa aí não tem. Essa aí não é caipira?

-Não sei, só fui numa pizzaria uma vez na vida, e fiquei trancado dentro do carro ainda.

-Então como você sabe fazer?

-Como você acha que eu sobrevivi tanto tempo com os Dursley? Tive que me virar! – disse, abrindo o forno e fazendo a travessa com a pizza levitar até a mesa, sem nem tirar as mãos da que estava preparando. Os queixos de Rony e Hermione caíram.

-Como você faz isso? – perguntou Rony, perplexo, vendo a outra travessa entrar no forno e ele se fechar sozinho, os botões girando até a temperatura certa.

Harry se virou para ele, lançando um olhar de pedido de ajuda para Remo. Os dois juntos explicaram, enquanto comiam.

-Legal! – exclamou Rony enquanto Harry botava outra pizza no forno, dessa vez com as mãos. – Será que funciona o escudo mesmo?

E sem Harry ver, agarrou o pote de orégano e jogou na direção de Harry. Como esse estava completamente distraído, levou o pote no meio da orelha e caiu sentado no chão.

Com o ouvido zunindo, só escutava as risadas dos outros.

Se ergueu esfregando a cabeça, Rony rindo de se acabar.

-Vai ter volta Rony... – disse baixinho, o outro o ignorou e continuou rindo.

Foi um jantar animado, só os quatro ali, exterminando as pizzas feitas por Harry, conversando, foi Harry que riu de se acabar quando Rony se levantou de repente e se jogou de cabeça na pia, ligando a torneira a toda... ele já tinha tomado quatro copos de água gelada quando conseguiu falar novamente, ao abrir a boca saiu vapor dela...

-Fred e Jorge me mandaram – explicou Harry, rindo. – pimenta modificada. Vai querer comer o resto da fatia?

-Sabe o que eu vou fazer você fazer com essa fatia? – perguntou Rony irritado, fazendo a cozinha explodir em gargalhadas novamente.

Foram sete pizzas... Harry sempre soubera que Rony comia feito um cavalo, mas nunca soubera que Remo também comia tanto... ele próprio comera até surpreender a si mesmo... quase meteu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na cara de Rony quando esse disse que ele levava jeito para cozinheira...

Remo enfeitiçou a pia para ela trabalhar sozinha, se sentaram na sala para conversar, Harry meio cansado, as costelas latejando a cada movimento, as costas ardendo, tinham ardido o tempo todo, mas agora ardiam mais forte, os cortes nas costas e no peito latejavam, estava realmente um caco, ignorou tudo isso, a noite estava sendo muito agradável, convenceram Remo a contar algumas coisas sobre a ordem... nada realmente chocante tinha acontecido durante as férias além do ataque de dementadores a Little Whinging e do ataque à Durmstrang, exceto pequenos ataques com poucas mortes em alguns lugares, na maioria lojas ou lugares com estoques de materiais para poções, havia roubos desses materiais, mas não podiam saber o que Voldemort queria fazer... Voldemort parecia estar com problemas para conseguir mais comensais, mas parecia já ter conquistado outras criaturas, havia notícias de ataques de gigantes e trasgos por todo o país no _Profeta Diário_, o número de manticoras, animal até aquele ano considerado em extinção ou em risco de desaparecer, havia aumentado assustadoramente, sendo possível encontrar um até no esgoto das cidades... estava um pesadelo para esconder a magia dos trouxas...

Quanto ao ataque de Durmstrang, foram os três que lhe contaram; o motivo por terem alunos nos terrenos de Durmstrang no meio das férias era porque havia um "piquenique de entrosamento", onde as famílias dos alunos se juntavam, numa espécie de festa. Ao total, haviam mil trezentos e dezoito pessoas em Durmstrang. Novecentos e setenta e quatro tinham morrido, sob as mais variadas formas de morte; trezentos e onze tinham conseguido escapar ilesos; trinta tinham se ferido mas sobreviveram, a maioria ainda estava internada no hospital bruxo da Bulgária; e três ainda não tinham sido encontrados.

-Foi o maior massacre que eu já vi na vida. – comentou sério Remo.

-Você esteve lá?

-Sim, alguns membros da ordem foram lá ajudar, vocês não acreditariam na quantidade de sangue que tinha lá, e nos corpos também, teve uma garota de uns dez anos que foi mutilada, achei a cabeça dela no meio do mato... – Hermione fechou a cara – os comensais fizeram uma festa e tanto. O governo Búlgaro decidiu não se envolver com os problemas da Inglaterra, cobraram indenizações milionárias de nós pra pagar os danos causados pelos comensais, vão enviar os poucos alunos que sobreviveram para Hogwarts, para terminar os estudos.

-Vamos ter durmstranguianos em Hogwarts? – perguntou Rony, perplexo – aposto como vão todos para a sonserina.

"Não necessariamente" pensou Harry. O pouco que viu em sua visão era suficiente para saber que a casa da sonserina não seria a única a se rechear. E se lembrou da bruxinha de cabelos castanhos... será que morrera? Provavelmente sim, ela ficou frente a frente com Voldemort, mesmo que não estivesse com medo na hora não teria tido a menor chance...

Chegaram a comentar até sobre as chances da Inglaterra no campeonato Tri-Europeu (uma espécie de Pan-Americano, mas que decidia as três seleções européias a participarem da copa dali a dois anos). Por enquanto, quem liderava o pódio era a França, Itália em segundo e Áustria em terceiro. Em quarto lugar vinha a Bulgária, que tinha perdido posições durante o tempo em que Krum ficara fora de jogo por uma lesão no ombro; em quinto vinha a Romênia, com um timeco que raramente ganhava destaque; e finalmente em sexto vinha a Inglaterra, empatando com a Polônia. A situação para os ingleses estava difícil, tinham chegado a segundo lugar na colocação, mas foi Vítor sair das férias e a Bulgária destruiu a felicidade da Inglaterra.

Foi uma noite agradável até Monstro meter seu nariz trombudo para dentro da sala.

-...então o mestre acordou, acabou a paz de Monstro, o pobre Monstro, ficou tão feliz quando o mestre assassino morreu, e agora vem outro mestre chato para lhe dar ordens, um mestre imundo que nem sangue puro tem, povoando a casa da minha senhora com essa ralé, sangue-ruins e traidores do próprio sangue, malucas de cabelo colorido, lobisomens e porcos seguidores a Dumbledore... – resmungava o elfo, parado na porta, os olhos cheios de ódio fixados em Harry, que o encarava sem saber o que dizer. - ...chega aqui, morrendo, fedendo a porco frito...

-Chega Monstro. – disse Harry, firmemente. A criatura se curvou numa ridícula demonstração de respeito, o que Harry tinha certeza de que o elfo não sentia por ele. – Vai pra sua toca, não aparece mais na minha frente hoje.

O elfo se curvou de novo e saiu resmungando, lançando olhares de raiva a Harry - ...chega aqui dando ordens a Monstro, mal perdeu o cheiro de porco queimado já sai andando pela casa, minha pobre senhora, o que diria se visse nas mãos de quem sua adorada casa foi parar...

Quando a porta se fechou, Harry olhou sério para os outros, que o encaravam preocupados.

-Eu estava realmente fedendo a porco queimado?

Rony e Remo riram, Hermione revirou os olhos para cima.

-Não, só quando tocavam em você saia vapor, você tava queimando. Não é a toa que até eu me queimei. – disse Remo.

Rony virou a cabeça para ver que horas eram, e mais que nunca Harry reparou nos cabelos compridos do amigo.

-Vai deixar o cabelo comprido Rony?

-O que? Ah, isso – Rony corou levemente – acho que vou, foi Tonks que deu a idéia, a mãe não gostou nada, nada, ta com medo que eu use brincos...

Foram dormir a meia noite e meia, quando já não tinham mais nenhum assunto para conversar.

-Eu estou bem! – o que era uma mentira deslavada, as costelas doeram a noite toda.

-Então por que ta suando?

-Por que to com calor! – Remo amarou a cara – Qual é, ta trinta e sete graus aqui dentro!

Hermione se postou ao lado de Remo, olhando feio para Harry. Este revirou os olhos.

-Por que não posso dormir no quarto de sempre?

-A Sra.Weasley disse que era pra você nem sair da cama! – disse Hermione. Harry sorriu, mas foi Rony quem falou:

-Provavelmente ela achava que ele fosse quebrar a perna se ficasse de pé... ah, qual é a de vocês dois, ela sempre é exagerada!

Era bom ter Rony como amigo, sempre o ajudava a convencer os outros a "contrariar o regulamento".

-O que pode acontecer de ruim em mudar de quarto? – perguntou Harry, mais a Hermione do que a Remo – Não vou enfartar só por subir as escadas.

-Por que mudar de quarto? – perguntou Hermione, com um sorriso maroto – Medo de ficar sozinho? No escuro?

-Não vou nem responder a isso Hermione. – falou calmamente. Olhou para Remo:- Posso ir ou vão continuar me tratando como uma criancinha que torceu o pé?

Remo suspirou, sorrindo derrotado.

-Claro, é inútil discutir com um Potter...

-Como assim? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

-A teimosia deve ser hereditária...

-Ah... – "Sabia que não podia ser um elogio..."

Quando chegaram ao quarto, uma coisa branca se jogou na cara de Harry, quase derrubando-o no chão.

-Edwiges!

-Ela ficou louca de preocupação quando Remo trouxe você todo ensangüentado pra cá. – comentou Rony, observando a coruja branca voar feito Pichitinho ao redor da cabeça do amigo.

Entraram e fecharam a porta. O quarto estava como no ano anterior, as duas camas, o armário, a parede somente com o retrato de Fineus Nigellus, e os dois malões ao lado de cada cama, o de Harry fechado.

-Não sei pra que tanta implicância – disse Rony, se jogando de costas na cama, retirando os tênis sem desamarrar os cadarços com os próprios pés, os braços atrás da cabeça. – Você só ta um pouco queimado... – ele pareceu pensar melhor – e marcado, com a nuca apodrecida por causa da mordida do dementador, umas duas costelas que ainda estão deslocadas, uns cortes que ainda tão sangrando, e com os pulmões ainda sensíveis. É, entendo porque eles não queriam que você se esforçasse.

-Grande coisa, isso tudo é da cintura pra cima, to com as pernas inteiras, posso andar numa bo... AUTCH! – exclamou, quando se jogou de frente na cama, enviesado, para abrir o malão, as costelas estalaram...

-Caramba – Rony fez uma careta – Isso doeu em mim...

Harry ficou parado alguns instantes, a dor aguda nas costelas diminuindo, Rony o observando. Olhou para o amigo.

-Acho que as costelas não estão mais deslocadas... – Rony riu.

Abriu o malão, onde raios fora parar sua varinha? Duas coisas pularam para sua cara, uma azul a outra negra.

-Ei, vocês dois, manerem!

Os dois dragõezinhos largaram seu rosto, olharam ao redor, reconhecimento de território... o negro pulou alegremente em Rony, o azul se aproximou mais cautelosamente. Harry catou duas vassouras em miniatura no canto do malão, elas saíram decolando pelo quarto, Firebol e Popsbolt, a Popsbolt parecia mais rápida, mas quando superava a outra, a Firebolt se indignava e acelerava mais, alcançando-a. Depois de jogar uns petiscos a Edwiges e Píchi, apagou a luz com um aceno de mão e se deitou, as costelas doeram bem pouquinho, mas as costas ardiam mais que nunca, se sentou de novo.

-Merda, esqueci da poção. – não estava afim de descer as escadas, provavelmente Remo o xingaria, mas sabia que estaria sendo estúpido se não tomasse, isso era mais do que sentir dor, isso era sério. Olhou para a mão, até ela suava, sentiu que sua temperatura subia, teve uma idéia, se concentrou: - Accio poção!

Tinha estendido a mão direita para a porta, fora com essa mão que fizera a convocação, deu um aceno com a esquerda, a porta se abriu deixando uma fresta, uma réstia de luz que entrou iluminou os olhos de Rony, que estava acordado ainda e o observava. O vidrinho de poção azulada cruzou a porta rapidamente e pousou na mão direita de Harry, ele deu um aceno com a mão esquerda a porta fechou.

-Uau! – exclamou Rony – Mais um pouco e você nem vai precisar de varinha!

-Não é assim não. – disse Harry, abrindo o vidrinho, as mãos tremulas, sem saber direito de que – Isso dói na cabeça pra fazer. – tomou um gole da poção azulada.

Foi como se uma pedra de gelo caísse no seu interior em fogo e congelasse tudo; contorceu a cara frente a sensação horrível, chegou a doer, teve um calafrio...

-Gosto ruim? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo estranhamente.

-Tem gosto de gelo. – disse, deitando de novo, colocando a poção num bidêsinho entre as duas camas próximo a parede. Fez uma careta ao se deitar: - Acho que levei um choque térmico.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Harry não conseguia dormir, a dor o impedia e não conseguia arranjar uma posição apropriada devido aos ferimentos, pensou em ficar acordado, mas ia acabar desmaiando de exaustão, mesmo aparentando estar bem nunca se sentira tão mal, exceto durante os poucos momentos em que ficara acordado nesses três dias, e além de tudo o enjôo voltara, apenas a queimação diminuía lentamente, enquanto o gelado tomava conta de seu corpo no lugar do quente. Quando finalmente arranjou uma posição, de lado sobre o braço esquerdo, de frente para Rony, este lhe chamou em voz baixa:

-Harry?

-Hum?

-Você gosta da Mione?

-O que?

-Gosta?

-Claro que eu gosto... tipo, ela é como uma irmã pra mim, eu sei que eu posso contar com ela... por que você ta me perguntando isso? – "Você tem raciocínio lento, Potter..."

-Só isso, só como irmã? Você tem certeza? – Rony parecia nervoso.

-É – "Deus existe! A mensagem entrou nessa sua cabeça de bagre, Potter!" – Você gosta dela.

Era como se pudesse ver Rony corando no escuro, isso explicava os ataques de ciúmes que ele tinha de Vítor Krum, suas brigas um com o outro, e até o motivo de Rony explodir no segundo ano quando Malfoy ofendera Hermione... Francamente, Harry pensou, eu sou muito lento pra reparar nessas coisas!

-E quando você finalmente reparou que gosta dela hein Rony?

-Sei lá, eu nunca entendi porque ficava maluco só de ouvir o nome do Krum, e eu tava sempre brigando com ela, aí quando ela disse que o Krum fez uma visita surpresa a ela na casa dela, eu meio que perdi a cabeça, discuti com ela, acho que foi aí que eu me liguei – ele disse isso muito depressa.

-Você já disse isso pra ela?

-Ta lesado Harry? Fred e Jorge iam tirar tanto sarro da minha cara que eu tenho vontade de fugir do país só de pensar! Você sabe que eu sou um covardão, nem sei como falar isso pra ela...

-Mas você já falou isso pra mim, não é tanta covardia assim. – disse Harry, em busca da dignidade abandonada do amigo.

-É, mas você é você, eu nunca diria que amo você, nunca diria que quero te beijar, diria?

-Eca Rony, você não quer mesmo, quer?

-Claro que não, ta me achando com cara de boióla?

-Ta, que bom, mas, voltando ao assunto, você se acha covarde em falar isso pra Mione, lembra como eu fiquei quando a Cho me beijou?

-Tá, você tava cheio de merda na cabeça ano passado, e sempre foi um mala desligado nesse assunto, sem contar que gostava da Cho a um tempão, e ela era a garota mais desejada do colégio, até eu ficaria mudo se ela chegasse me beijando!

-Olha, vou considerar o que você disse como um elogio sabe? E você ficaria mudo mesmo, não ia nem conseguir falar de tanto que ia agarrar ela!

Levou uma travesseirada na barriga.

-AI! Rony, minhas costelas droga!

-Ih, foi mal, esqueci...

-Quando você vai falar pra ela?

-Tava pensando em pedir pra escreverem isso no meu túmulo, porque eu não vou ter coragem de falar isso pra ela.

-Deixa disso, seu mala, pede pra Gina falar isso pra ela!

-Você não conhece mais a Gina! Seria mais caridoso me amarrar e jogar num lago do que falar isso pra ela!

-Quer que eu fale isso pra ela?

-Quer que eu te crave uma faca nas costas no meio da noite?

-Ta, desisto, você é um canalha implicante.

-Boa noite pra você também.

Ficaram em silêncio... a exaustão pegou Harry na hora, mesmo com aquela dorzinha chata e o enjôo implicante ele adormeceu.

Era um sono ruim, sonhava com nuvens, na verdade não sonhava, foi um dos sonos mais vazios que tivera em sua vida, com a sensação de que um vento extraordinariamente quente batia em sua cara, um vento enjoativo...

CRACK! AUTCH!

Uma jamanta ruiva estava em pé em cima dele, abriu os olhos ardidos de sono, Rony também resmungava, cara de quem acabara de acordar, Fred em cima do peito.

-Ei, seu monte de esterco, quer sair de cima de mim? – perguntou Rony, aborrecido.

-Não quero, aqui é divertido... você ta com um hálito horrível!

-Jorge, sai de cima de mim... – resmungou, os dentes cerrados.

-Não, você ta fofinho, é divertido pular em você! – exclamou o gêmeo Weasley

alegremente, pulando sem tirar os pés de cima de Harry, as botas fazendo pressão sobre as costelas.

-Sai daí Fred, ou você vai se arrepender! – ameaçou Rony.

-Ah é? – perguntou Fred debochado. Rony, que estava deitado de frente(assim como Harry), agarrou os pés de Fred e os puxou para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que girava, Fred se estabacou para trás, caindo com um baque alto no chão, espanto estampado no rosto.

-Sacanagem Rony!

-Sai daí Jorge!

-Vai ter que fazer igual ao Rony se quiser me tirar daqui Harry!

Mas Harry acordara estranhamente fraco, mal tinha forças para erguer os braços, suas costelas pareciam que iam afundar sobre os pulmões, ele não sentia tanto a queimadura, mas se sentia quente e bem mal. Se irritou, será que Jorge não se mancava?

-MINHAS COSTELAS PORRA!

Jorge pulou depressa de cima dele, mas o estrago parecia ter sido feito, milhares de estrelinhas explodiram a sua frente, novamente sua visão girava, aquela maldita dor de cabeça mais forte que nunca, acompanhada do sempre nojento enjôo, não, algo ruim acontecia com ele, sua visão escurecia e clareava, mal reparou que o suor escorria de seu rosto.

-Harry! – exclamou Jorge assustado, uma expressão nada normal dele – o que eu fiz... o que você tem, ta fervendo... você está se sentindo bem?

-Não... – se sentou, tremia, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir... – to me sentindo igual... igual a quando eu acordei na primeira vez...

Sua visão escureceu de novo, Jorge o fez deitar "Chame alguém, rápido!", ouviu passos apressados saírem, Jorge comentar "Ele está ardendo!", a escuridão o envolveu, mais passos, voltando, ouviu Rony dizer alguma coisa, mas foi a última coisa que ouviu...

Se sentia quente, mas um calor vindo de um cobertor, uma ligeira tontura, o mesmo enjôo, dor de cabeça, e aquela horrível fraqueza, mas agora estava realmente abatido, porque entendia...

Abriu os olhos, estrelas dançaram, estava começando a se enjoar dessas estrelas... piscou um pouco, estava no mesmo quarto, um silencio amortecedor, quebrado apenas por uma respiração calma e audível somente por causa do silêncio, se um alfinete caísse sairia um estrondo...

Deu um suspiro exasperado, só agora que entendera mesmo, só agora que entendera fisicamente o que passaria... ao perceber um pequeno movimento ao seu lado olhou, era Remo, estivera lendo um livro, _Voando com os Cannons_, o observava preocupado.

-Tive uma recaída ou foi impressão minha? – perguntou desanimadamente.

-Não foi impressão sua, o seu corpo rejeitou a poção, você congelou e queimou ao mesmo tempo.

-Que horas são? – perguntou em voz baixa.

-São dez da manhã, você só dormiu três horas.

-O que eu vou fazer agora? Se essa poção não funciona...

-Isso vai ser muito difícil para você Harry – disse Remo, sério. – Essa é a única poção que existe que pode retardar o efeito da maldição, ela deveria congelar a queimação, mas como seu corpo rejeitou ela congelou o corpo, ao mesmo tempo que ele queimava, foi uma espécie de choque térmico. Você vai ter que continuar tomando ela, de doze em doze horas, vai ter que continuar passando isso até seu corpo se habituar à ela.

-E quanto tempo isso dura? – perguntou chateado.

-Depende de bruxo para bruxo. – disse Remo, também chateado. – Você é realmente azarado, deixou Jorge se sentindo culpado.

-Diga a ele que eu agradeço ele ter feito o que fez, minha costela voltou pro lugar com o peso dele.

-Você está bem Harry?

-Sim... já me senti melhor, só perdi o meu senso de humor... quando eu achar ele de novo eu aviso.

-Melhor você dormir mais, acha que vai conseguir almoçar? – perguntou Remo, num tom de voz expressivo de quem está preocupado.

-Não, não estou com fome... a mãe do Rony vai me puxar as orelhas... – imitou a voz dela – "Você está muito fraco, precisa comer, como espera melhorar?"

Remo deu um sorriso desanimado.

-Foi por isso que perguntei, talvez não seja muito agradável comer nessa situação. Você vai ter que tomar a poção de novo daqui a duas horas.

Teve vontade de chorar, ironicamente escrevendo, é claro...

-Cara, a reunião disciplinar é daqui a cinco dias, não posso aparecer com uma cara de morto como essa lá...

-Ela vai ser as nove da manha, talvez você já consiga ficar de pé até lá, o efeito da rejeição talvez diminua um pouco nesses cinco dias.

-Pôxa, você acabou com o resto de dignidade que eu tinha.

-Sua dignidade devia ter aumentado muito por estar vivo ainda. Mas eu conheço... você detesta ficar deitado...


	6. CAP 05 A mui antigaenobre casa do Potter

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**Capítulo cinco**

**-A mui antiga e nobre casa do Potter-**

Acordou com Hermione o sacudindo de leve, sentiu que não dormira muito tempo, as dores causadas pelo efeito da rejeição continuavam, mas a queimação voltara; tomar a poção foi dolorido, outro choque térmico, não sentia fome, as pizzas pareciam ter sido comidas à dias... Hermione e Rony fizeram companhia a ele, até dormir...

Acordar foi tão doloroso quanto antes, mas além do enjôo e da sensação de congelar e queimar ao mesmo tempo, sentia um pouco de fome, não deixaram-no sair da cama, como se ele tivesse querido fazer isso, não foi comida pesada, mas Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos tiveram que fazer uma mini discussão contra a mãe para que ela permitisse deixa-los sozinhos e não empanturra-lo até morrer de indigestão... dormiu cedo também, tão fraco e entorpecido que estava nem conseguiria lembrar as horas direito... tinha dormido o dia inteiro, depois de jantar logo teve que tomar a poção, ou seja, dormiu mais...

Nunca tinha dormido tanto na vida, dormira tanto que acordara repentinamente na manhã seguinte, sem nenhum vestígio de sono, Rony ainda dormia, eram umas seis horas, embora ainda estivesse mortalmente cansado, e dolorido como se tivesse sido torturado pela cruciatus, a horrível sensação de congelar e queimar ao mesmo tempo diminuíra, incrível como ela deixava alguém mal assim...

Ficou alguns minutos sentado, escorado com o travesseiro nas barras de ferro da cama, acariciando os dois dragões, mas não agüentou, já eram uns cinco dias, largou com cuidado os dois dragões na cama e testou os pés no chão, era a mesma roupa com que fora dormir antes de ter a recaída, ou seja, a que trocara quando acordara quase dois dias atrás, ao se levantar percebeu que ainda não tinha muita firmeza no andar, sentiu uma dor nas costas, claro, tanto tempo dormindo na mesma posição... silencioso, abriu a porta, foi para fora, caminhou tranqüilamente pelo corredor, só agora reparara que a maioria dos retratos tinham sido retirados, inclusive as cabeças dos elfos domésticos...

Um passo, um calafrio de instinto, virou a cabeça no momento em que alguém colocava a mão em seu ombro.

-Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Remo.

-Ao banheiro, faz uns cinco dias que não vejo um, faz idéia de como estou apertado?

-Como está se sentindo?

-Cansado – disse sinceramente – dolorido, louco pra ir no banheiro... mas estou me sentindo bem.

-Está com fome? Molly fez bolo ontem, sobrou um pouco...

Entrar no banheiro e se olhar no espelho foi engraçado, estava estranho, era MUITO estranho se ver sem olheiras, embora conservasse uma ligeira palidez, o corte na cabeça ainda era muito visível, as ataduras tinham sido trocadas, lavar a cara foi um choque, a água gelada fez seu rosto corar, parecia que até estava bem, mas estava assustadoramente magro, teve a impressão de que saíra ainda mais magro do banheiro, sua bexiga estava realmente cheia...

Quando se espreguiçou, e foi isso que o fez se sentir acordado de novo, teve a impressão de que até os cabelos tinham estalado, tanto tempo parado, e essa nova agitação que tomara conta de si o deixou com uma vontade louca de entrar no campo de quadribol, levar muitos balaços, ir atrás do pomo...

Quando entrou na cozinha, Remo mesmo tinha colocado café e outras coisas na mesa, catou uma xícara para os dois, foi meio estranho, era como se conversassem pelo olhar... depois de um tempo, um deles teve que falar:

-Rony e Hermione já te contaram?

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre você ter herdado essa casa – ele passou os olhos pela cozinha.

-Comentaram...

-Você sabe que não é só essa casa que você herdou de Sirius...?

Harry franziu a testa, quantas casas Sirius tinha?

-Não é nesse sentido que eu estou falando – esclareceu-se Remo – você tem também três fortunas em seu nome, a sua, herança dos seus pais, a de Sirius e a herança dele.

-Mas... – ia falar Harry, Remo o interrompeu:

-Mas Sirius tinha uma coisa que talvez lhe interessasse – disse Remo, o encarando, um brilho incomum nos olhos – mais do que essa casa.

Harry o encarou. Algo dizia que ele sabia o que era, que lá no fundo ele sabia o que era isso."Pense animal, pense!" vislumbres dos momentos relacionados a Sirius passaram pela sua cabeça, Rony sendo arrastado para dentro do Salgueiro Lutador por um cão negro, dementadores na alameda das Glicíneas, Harry e Hermione escondidos dentro de um armário de vassouras com um vira-tempo, Snape e Sirius se encarando com raiva dentro da enfermaria de Hogwarts, a Sra.Black gritando, a conversa que tivera com ele sobre a reunião disciplinar enquanto os Weasley's comiam, ele e mais algumas pessoas indo até a estação um cachorro negro feliz atrás... "Pense sua mula, Sirius nunca te mostrou nada assim que fosse dele", claro... a luz se fez... em sua memória um ronco foi aumentando, aumentando, até se ouvir a freada de uma moto... "Hagrid... finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?" "Pedi emprestada, profºDumbledore, o jovem Sirius me emprestou..." ... "...Preciso do máximo de informação possível sobre veículos voadores dos trouxas avistados nos últimos doze meses. Recebemos informação de que Black talvez continue usando sua velha moto." ... "Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta. Ela voava."...

-Não seria uma moto? Que voa?

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Seria... – disse, formalmente, mexendo o café com uma colher – uma moto que Sirius comprou pouco depois de terminar Hogwarts, quase me matei tentando aprender a andar naquele troço – ele franziu a testa, lembrando – naturalmente eu consegui, depois de Tiago se apiedar de mim e tirar a azaração que Sirius botou na moto só para me pregar uma peça... ela está no Gringotes, num cofre no seu nome.

Do jeito que ele falava sugeria que fossem pegar a moto... mas ele não poderia usa-la ainda, primeiro porque não sabia se bruxos menores de idade poderiam ter seus próprios veículos, segundo porque a ordem nunca deixaria ele sair. Mas a moto talvez fosse útil para alguns serviços da ordem... ele pegaria...

-Vamos retirar ela de lá? Poderia ser útil para alguns serviços para a ordem...

-Se Sirius tivesse sido enterrado, provavelmente estaria se remexendo no túmulo. – disse levemente animado, como Harry não entendeu, ele explicou: - Sirius adorava aquela moto! Uma vez um comensal a arranhou... o comensal ficou dois meses em coma... Tiago uma vez se arrebentou no meio da rua com ela... em vez de ajudar Tiago ele xingou o cara de um monte de coisa... ele era tarado pela moto, provavelmente ia tentar me esganar agora... a moto pode ser útil sim pela ordem, ela voa mais que uma Firebolt, pode ficar iludida também, se você quiser retira-la... dependendo de como você estiver – Harry fechou a cara – iremos ao beco amanhã.

-Já chegaram as listas de material?

-Ontem, enquanto você dormia... dormir é pouco, você estava era desmaiado, nem notou quando nós trocamos as ataduras.

"Obrigado por destruir a pouca dignidade que ganhei ficando de pé"

-Como Gui está?

-Voltou meio perdido, parece que levou um feitiço de memória... mas que não teve o efeito que devia, ele não esqueceu muita coisa... – ia falar mais, mas parou quando Harry quase foi derrubado da cadeira por uma mulher que se jogou no seu pescoço.

-Ah, Harry, é tão bom vê-lo de pé, não acredito que você já consiga se levantar, depois de tudo o que passou! Quase nos mata de preocupação, com essa sua queimadura, e a temperatura, sempre acima dos quarenta e... – quando ele estava a ponto de asfixiar-se ela passou a mão na sua cara e o largou, olhando-o preocupada, ele sentiu que estava vermelho – você está quente – e ela puxou a varinha e apontou para sua cara – Demperus!

Um jato de fogo voou para sua cara, mas não o queimou, mas o reflexo do fogo bateu em seus óculos, os olhos queimaram... ele levou as mãos aos olhos, soltando uma breve exclamação de dor, sentiu o fogo sumir, a Sra.Weasley exclamar aflita:

-Ah, não, eu me esqueci dos óculos, queimei seus olhos Harry? Está vendo alguma coisa? Como eu pude ser tão idiota! Você pode estar cego!...

-Não que fosse haver grandes diferenças se eu ficasse... – disse, tirando as mãos do rosto, a visão estava meio laranja e os olhos ardiam, mas nada grave. Viu Remo que estava com a cadeira escorada nos pés traseiros olhar a cena com divertimento, lançou um olhar mortífero a ele e ele sorriu...

Depois da Sra.Weasley se desculpar mil vezes e avisa-lo que estava com a temperatura em trinta e oito e meio, ela saiu da cozinha, e Remo riu:

-Tenho que te dar os parabéns também por suportar os abraços da Molly, olhando daqui parecia mais que ela tava te violentando...

-Muito engraçadinho, não é você que quase é asfixiado. – retrucou, ele riu.

Era estranho falar com ele assim, quando lembrava de como o conheceram... o dementador no trem... ficava com vergonha até de olhar para o professor depois que desmaiara... e no entanto, agora, eram amigos, e de uma certa forma, ele era uma figura paternal para ele... e até tinham dores semelhantes, perdas, preocupações... não tinham muita gente, além dos amigos... um era uma fonte de ajuda para outro, poderia contar com ele sempre... para o outro, o um era um exemplo de determinação, fé... sim, inconscientemente Harry inspirava os outros a continuar, inspirava os outros a superar as perdas... mesmo que as maiores dores fossem dele, ele sempre mantinha um olhar de preocupação para os que gostava... nunca iria desistir do que acreditava, podia-se ler aquilo naqueles olhos, no momento tão cheios de dor, tão sem brilho, tão sem energia, ele tinha visto demais, vivido coisas demais, suportado dores demais, ele estava desanimado, também, tinha seus motivos para desanimar, alguém que vivesse o que ele passou enlouqueceria... mas ele sempre encontrara uma fonte de força... sempre fora assim, quando conheceu Sirius, ele pareceu se fortalecer, agora a profecia, ele tirava forças dela por ter fé em vencer... em ter um futuro... ele desejava ter um futuro, mas não acreditava nisso... Ele não tinha só um nome, ele tinha uma coragem e uma determinação que o destacavam dos demais... e esse destaque, para os que o conheciam, vinha de seus defeitos e qualidades... teimosia, determinação, coragem, sede de vencer, de se provar... preocupação com os outros, além de viver tudo o que vivera, ele sentia demais... ele não ligava para a própria dor, queria ajudar os outros, concertar seus erros, ajudar... mas mesmo com todas essas características, causadas talvez por todo o sofrimento que passou, ele não tinha muitas chances... por mais que ele se esforçasse, dificilmente sairia vivo no final... porque a vida sempre fora dura com ele, ele sabia o que era perder entes de quem gostava, sabia o que era perder oportunidades de ser feliz... e por não ser egoísta, ele se preocupava mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo... ele não acreditava no próprio futuro, então tentava melhorar o futuro dos outros... ele tinha determinação de vencer, ele acreditava na chance da vitória, ele a desejava... mas mesmo essa determinação não era suficiente para ele sonhar em viver se isso acabasse... mesmo se vencesse, ele não acreditava sobreviver... se fosse egoísta, desejaria morrer, para tudo acabar, para não passar mais isso, mas não, ele sobrevivia para ter a esperança de ajudar as pessoas de quem gostava, ele sobrevivia porque queria que essas pessoas fossem felizes, mesmo que com esse esforço ele próprio não o fosse...

Para sua surpresa, e talvez a do resto da casa, ele se sentia apenas cansado, a queimação continuava, mas não parecia incomodar tanto, o que incomodava mesmo eram os cortes, o das costas e o do peito, agora sabia o que Hermione tinha passado, além de doerem, latejavam quando menos esperava, mas ele ignorava, não poderia fazer nada... como até ali ele ficara inconsciente e em estado grave, qualquer poção era perigosa, então só o que puderam fazer foi restaurar o braço direito, que devia ter umas quatro fraturas, e curar os cortes que não eram venenosos; agora que estava consciente começaram realmente a tratar dele, dezoito poções por dia, de manhã e de noite, de manhã ele nem sentia fome, era tanta poção que serviam como café da manhã. O lugar onde fora atingido pelo raio azul estava ficando insensível, apenas doía o tempo todo, assim como a nuca, onde o dementador o mordera... Remo disse que estava apodrecendo...

-O que? – perguntou Rony, chocado com a notícia.

-Vocês já viram um dementador sem capuz? – perguntou Remo a eles. Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas os outros dois negaram. – Bem, não é uma imagem bonita, a primeira vez que eu vi foi nesse ataque mesmo – ele ficou um momento em silêncio e fez uma careta – bom, os dementadores são apodrecidos, não é a toa que têm um cheirinho tão agradável, como o corpo fica sem alma mas ainda vivo ele vira uma espécie de zumbi, e como não se alimenta nem se cuida, ele apodrece.

Rony fez cara de "E daí?", Hermione franziu a testa "O que isso tem a ver com a mordida?", mas Harry entendeu. Remo andava meio enrolado para falar, não tinha mais o tom professoral, andava meio "avoado" , então Harry resolveu ajudar a explicar:

-Simples, os dementadores não são nada mais além das vítimas que outros dementadores beijaram. – os queixos de Rony e Mione caíram, Remo concordou com a cabeça. – Se ele tivesse sugado minha alma, agora vocês estariam me acusando de tentativa de estupro. – eles riram. Harry olhou para Remo com um olhar "To fu não to?", mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você só vai precisar tomar um caminhão de poções até isso aí voltar ao normal. Melhor deixar ao ar livre, deixar sem ar só vai feder mais pro seu lado.

Remo andava realmente estranho, quase ninguém tinha notado, mas Harry tinha, ele estava com um ar mais maroto, menos preocupado, mais malandro... considerando que não fosse nada sério, Harry enviou o assunto para o fundo da cabeça ao se olhar no espelho, estavam só ele e Rony no quarto, afinal era o quarto deles, era o mesmo dia em que acordara bem, não tinha retomado a poção para a queimadura ainda, teve permissão para retirar as ataduras, graças a Deus, pensou ele, comichava muito!

Tirar foi mole, ele apenas deu um toque com a varinha, como não era nenhum feitiço, o ministério não repararia ("Grande! Agora posso tentar aprontar com Fred e Jorge!" exclamou Rony alegre, ao saber da descoberta). Estava sem camisa, na frente do espelho, e foi uma visão chocante, manchas roxas nas costelas e nos braços, tocou uma no braço, doeu, um corte na vertical cortava o seu peito, era fundo, pareceria um vale se deitasse de costas, caberia uma caneta ali, tinha a horrível impressão de ainda estar aberto, ao redor do corte estava arroxeado, o braço que fora atingido pelo raio tinha um corte igualmente fundo no meio do ombro, mas estava marrom escuro e ao redor estava pálido, foi quando ouviu a exclamação chocada de Rony, se virou, dobrando o pescoço o mais que podia para ver as costas. Seu queixo caiu.

Suas costas estavam com outra textura, não era o coro esticado que todos temos nas costas, mas milhares de bolhas, bolhas de pele, a pele derretera... era um tom mais avermelhado, a leve pelagem que o ser humano tem pelo corpo ali não existia mais, a queimadura se estendia desde a parte de trás dos ombros, até o final traseiro das costelas. Embaixo da queimadura, um feio corte roxo na horizontal,igual ao do peito. Mas o que realmente assustava, eram as palavras escritas na queimadura, as letras eram afundadas na pele, como se tivessem sido colocadas em fôrmas, era mais vermelho ao redor de cada letra:

NINGUÉM PODE ESCAPAR DE MIM, POTTER 

NEM VOCÊ

Teve um arrepio, até parecia filme de terror, mas o terror estava gravado na sua pele, e não sairia mais. Depois de alguns instantes se observando(Como conseguira voar depois disso? Estava um caco!), se virou para Rony, que o observava entre constrangido e assustado.

-Posso dizer que estou com uma simpática tatuagem nas costas não?

Rony lançou um olhar perplexo para ele.

-Como você brinca com isso? Harry, isso é sério!

-Eu sei que é sério – disse formalmente, sério – ninguém sabe disso melhor do que eu, mas prefere que eu ganhe um ataque histérico e comece a espernear ou que eu encare isso numa boa?

-Numa boa... – disse Rony, se tranqüilizando. – Mas olhar isso é horrível, o que você vai dizer se alguém em Hogwarts ver isso?

-Não saiu no jornal que eu fui atacado? – perguntou Harry, pouco interessado, apanhando uma camisa verde-mar escuro desbotado.

-Só saiu que você foi atacado por dementadores, fugiu, usou alguns feitiços, foi expulso por isso, e que está na casa de amigos. – disse Rony, olhando-o, enquanto ele tentava alisar os rebeldes cabelos. – Os seus cabelos não crescem não?

Harry sorriu torto.

-São assim desde que eu me considero gente, você não iria acreditar no número de cortes que eu já fiz, mas eles imediatamente voltavam ao normal. – ele franziu a testa ao ouvir a Sra.Weasley chamar para o almoço. – Mais uma dose de poção... to até com medo...

Rony (que estava até então jogado na cama) se sentou, preocupado. Observou atentamente Harry tomar um gole da poção, e estremecer fazendo uma careta, mas ele parecia bem, exceto por uma palidez que surgira com o estremeção.

-Que gosto tem essa poção?

-De gelo... – ele passou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo, como se faz com as mãos quando se quer esquenta-las, parecia com frio.

-E aí, acha que consegue ficar acordado? – perguntou Rony, na expectativa. Harry o encarou longamente, sentia uma sensação de como se coisas quentes e frias lutassem dentro de si, uma dor de cabeça irritante o tomou, toda vez que o quente e o gelado se moviam ele tinha arrepios. Repentinamente pegou o travesseiro e acertou Rony com ele, o ruivo quase caiu da cama.

-Vamos nessa, eu to com fome! – exclamou, quando Rony o olhou abobalhado. – Deixa de preocupação, Rony, a poção começaria a fazer o efeito certo com o tempo, deve estar começando a funcionar, só isso.

Se adiantou para a porta e a abriu, Rony saiu animado atrás dele, mas foram em silêncio até a cozinha, ela já estava cheia, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge e Gina já tinham sentado, Remo, Tonks, Quim e Emelina conversavam animados num canto, a Sra.Weasley colocava as coisas na mesa com a varinha. Assim que entraram, Gina, os gêmeos, Gui e Carlinhos se levantaram, eles ainda não tinham se visto.

-Ae, sócio! – exclamou Fred alegremente, ele estava trajando vestes inconfundivelmente caras, parecia ser de couro, era um conjunto vermelho sangue escuro, Jorge estava praticamente igual, exceto que estava de azul petróleo.

-Vivo ainda Harry? – perguntou Jorge, animado. – Fiquei sabendo que levou uns beijinhos dos dementadores?

-Beijinho? – perguntou Harry, igualmente animado – ISSO foi mais um chupão! – disse hilariamente, baixou a gola da camisa e virou o rosto, mostrando a mancha marrom escuro aos gêmeos. Fred assobiou.

-Um senhor chupão se quer saber minha opinião.

-É, será que foi só ali que Harry levou um chupão? – perguntou Jorge maldosamente, os olhos correndo para uma mancha roxa perto do pescoço, onde ele batera quando caíra nas árvores.

-Ah, se manquem! – mandou, captando o horrível sentido da coisa.

-Ah, Harry, é tão bom ver você com cara de vivo! – disse uma voz feminina. Gina apareceu no meio dos gêmeos.

O queixo de Harry só não caiu por um milagre, Gina estava muito diferente da última vez que a vira (pois o leve vislumbre que tivera dela durante a recaída estava borrado, ele não usara os óculos). Antes ela ainda tinha a pose de menina grande, mas agora, ela estava praticamente uma mulher, o corpo tinha curvas, magra, bonita, cabelo liso, agora ele entendia por que ela era tão popular entre os garotos de Hogwarts, era realmente bonita. Mas não demonstrou surpresa, deu um sorriso camaradeiro, não pôde deixar de notar no provocante decote em V, é, ela estava com a força, mas não chamou sua atenção para isso, ela era sua amiga, apenas isso, a irmã do amigo...

-É bom me sentir vivo também... E aí Gui, o que foi o ataque dos comensais?

Para sua surpresa, Gui corou e Carlinhos, Rony e os gêmeos riram.

-Sabe a Fleur? – perguntou Fred, enquanto se encaminhavam para a mesa. – As aulas particulares de inglês agora têm até local de encontro... o apartamento do Gui.

Gui parecia um tomate...

Harry se sentou, prestando atenção nos gêmeos.

-A Fleur quer ser inominável sabe, ela tava com uns manuscritos do departamento de mistérios que interessaram muito os comensais, então eles atacaram ela. – contou Jorge.

-E o nosso valente herói protege ela e os manuscritos dos comensais, mas acaba se ferindo. – conclui Fred, se sentando do outro lado da mesa.

-Pegamos os dois no maior amasso lá no hospital! – disse alegremente Jorge.

-Vão se catar vocês dois! – mandou Gui, vermelho.

-Se vocês querem saber, o que Gui fez foi muito importante, se aqueles manuscritos caíssem nas mãos de Voldemort a gente podia começar a se tatuar no traseiro, só pra ter certeza com quem estamos falando. – disse Tonks, sentando a uma cadeira de distancia do lado direito de Harry. Gina estava a sua esquerda, Remo se sentou a sua direita, entre ele e Tonks.

-Por quê? – perguntou Gina, sem entender.

-Parece que aqueles manuscritos eram dados sobre um experimento, uma espécie de instrumento que reproduz o corpo exatamente como ele era quando se foi tirado um pedaço dele. Não sabemos muita coisa sobre isso; esse experimento é secreto, é coisa pra não se sair falando.

-Tá, mas no que ia ajudar tatuar a bunda? – perguntou Gina, ainda sem entender.

-Ora Gina! Foi uma brincadeira, já pensou se os membros da ordem fossem copiados, teria que ter uma marca num lugar escondido pra provar que era o verdadeiro! – disse Tonks, rindo, enquanto se servia.

-Nós adoraríamos fazer essa revista da marca em você Tonks. – disse Fred, com um sorriso.

-FRED!

-Foi brincadeira mãe!

-Mas se a cópia fosse feita depois da suposta tatuagem, ela não iria se reproduzir? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto os outros conversavam.

-Bom, existem feitiços que impedem algumas marcas de serem copiadas – disse Remo. – Por exemplo, poderíamos lançar um feitiço desses na cicatriz do Harry, e a cópia não teria a cicatriz.

-Ótimo, se algo assim chegar a acontecer me avisem, vou querer me mudar para o corpo da cópia. – disse Harry, finalmente se servindo(tinha muita gente na mesa). Na agitação e animação de rever os amigos, ele se esquecera que a sensação quente e gelado continuava.

-Bom, a cicatriz não apareceria, mas você continuaria a senti-la...

-Aí, ficaram sabendo? – perguntou Emelina em voz alta – acharam um dos três desaparecidos do ataque a Durmstrang, uma tal de Moana Hawkins, parece que ela ficou cinco dias inconsciente no meio da floresta, parecia bem mal, internaram ela no hospital de lá... coitada, toda a família morreu no ataque...

Foi um almoço animado, Quim contou sobre as trapalhadas do restante do departamento de aurores; Carlinhos contou que alguns dragões-anões(espécie de dragão bem menor do que os normais, possíveis de serem domados e montados, mas muito mais ágeis que os primos de quinze metros de altura), que era uma raça rara, haviam desaparecido do zoológico da Polônia, único na Europa que cultivava aquela raça de dragão; Fred e Jorge contavam algumas coisas engraçadas que acontecera na loja, que vendia feito água, entre elas a de um funcionário obeso do ministério ter comido o creme de canário e se transformado em canário, voado por metade da rua do Beco e se transformado de novo em homem caindo em cima do seu chefe, o cara fora demitido e exigiu uma baita indenização dos gêmeos; Harry mais ouvia do que falava, não estava com muito apetite, efeito da rejeição, estava enjoado, mas como viera pálido para a mesa, e o pessoal estava acostumado a vê-lo pálido, ninguém notou, já que seu comportamento era praticamente normal. No entanto, ele divertiu Rony muito ao contar sobre a perseguição dos cães de rinha do visinho por metade de Surrey.

No fim de almoço, quase não comera, embora não se sentisse realmente mal, era o enjôo que o torturava, foi para a sala com Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos. Remo não teria nada para fazer durante o dia, e eles tinham que retomar a limpeza da casa. Mas antes de descerem para os quartos "subterrâneos", Harry teve que dar um pulinho no banheiro...

-Ih... tudo bem Harry? – perguntou Remo, quando ele apareceu no primeiro quarto a ser limpo do subterrâneo, Harry estava verde.

-Estou sim... hum... só um pouco enjoado...

-Um pouco? – perguntou Hermione, olhando-o perplexa. – Harry, normalmente dizemos que estamos um POUCO enjoados quando não nos sentimos bem, quando quase morremos vomitando dizemos que estamos MUITO enjoados.

-Nem me fale em vomitar, Mione – Harry fechou a cara para ela, agarrando um pano molhado pendurado para fora do balde com água e sabão.

-Melhor não fazer isso Harry. – disse Fred, uma expressão nada característica.

-Você mal consegue ficar de pé e já vai pegar no cabo... – comentou Jorge.

-Ah, eu só tava meio...hum, meio não, COMPLETAMENTE grogue ontem, relaxem, eu to bem!

-É? Então prova! – disse Rony, com um largo sorriso.

Rony estava muito legal ultimamente, o apoiava muito. Todos ficaram em silêncio, depois de Rony dizer aquilo. Harry correu os olhos pela sala. Tinha paredes cobertas de mofo, um armário de mogno num canto, uma estante com portas de vidro cheio de objetos esquisitos, um lustre que ameaçava cair e estava imundo, e cortinas, que só estavam ali para estar, que zuniam estranhamente. Ao lado do armário, tinha um saco cheio de moedas de ouro falso, um baita de um saco, muito pesado por sinal.

Queriam que ele provasse que estava bem? Rápido como um raio, agarrou o saco e tacou em Rony, estava bem mais forte, o saco simplesmente fez Rony ser jogado contra a parede, como um saco de batatas.

-TÁ PROVADO! – exclamaram Fred e Jorge, se adiantando para o enorme armário de mogno, dessa vez com todos os outros concordando com eles.

Abrir aquele armário foi um pesadelo, ele vibrou quando forçaram as portas, achavam que tinha um bicho-papão ali, precisaram usar um suporte de vela como pé-de-cabra pra abrir o armário, e quando abriu, foi um pesadelo...

Uma imensa aranha, do tamanho de um leão, saltou no mais próximo dela, o pobre Harry, e dezenas de aranhas do tamanho de relógios de parede pularam nos outros... com o impulso, a aranha jogara Harry contra a estante com portas de vidro, que quebrou e alguns dos seus objetos caíram ao chão... como estava caído no chão, a aranha por cima, tentando picá-lo com as pinças, ele contendo-a com um braço e procurando algo que o ajudasse com o outro, se cortou um pouco com os caquinhos de vidro que caíam da estante, os outros tentavam controlar as aranhas menores... para seu alívio, sua mão esquerda tocou em algo que parecia ser um punho de espada... sem esperar mais agarrou a espada que caíra da estante e cravou na barriga da aranha... umas pernas se agitaram, as pinças bateram um pouco, e a aranha caiu sobre as pernas, morta, cobrindo Harry de um sangue amarelo...

Meio ofegante pela agitação, com a aranha morta sobre as pernas, ficou sentado observando a cena: Fred, Jorge e Remo pulverizando as aranhas com feitiços, Rony, enojado, defendia Mione de uma particularmente maior que as outras, mas muito menor que a que Harry matara, Gina estava cravando a ponta do suporte de vela nas aranhas mais próximas dela. Remo matava mais aranhas que Fred e Jorge, ao ver Harry sentado com aquela aranha gigante em cima, lançou um feitiço que causou uma onde de calor em todos, mas que fez todas as aranhas se contorcerem e virarem pó.

-Por que não usou esse feitiço antes? – perguntou Rony, enojado, olhando o pé esquerdo, que tinha o tênis sujo de meleca amarela, ele pisara numa aranha.

-Não me passou pela cabeça. – disse Remo, displicentemente. – Caramba, tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou, olhando Harry se levantar, coberto daquela meleca amarela. Todos confirmaram com a cabeça, ele apontou a varinha para Harry – Limpar! – a meleca sumiu.

Fred olhou da aranha morta para Harry, e desse para aranha, impressionado.

-Caramba Harry, como você matou ela?

Harry girou a aranha para o lado com o pé, e puxou a espada ainda com o pé empurrando o corpo do aracnídeo para baixo. Era uma espada prateada, muito parecida com as dos filmes. Jorge assobiou.

-Mais um para a lista.

-Lista do que? – perguntou Remo, sem entender.

-Mais um bichinho para a lista dos mortos por espada pelo Harry. – explicou Fred. Como Remo não falou nada, ele explicou: - Ele matou o basilisco da câmara secreta no segundo ano.

Harry corou levemente.

-Você sempre tem uma surpresa hein? – disse Remo, o encarando. – Dessa aí eu não sabia.

O armário de mogno foi limpo e desinfetado enquanto eles contavam as maluquices feitas no segundo ano, se Remo ficou surpreso com essa do basilisco, precisavam ver a cara dele ao contar como chegaram ao castelo... pousando no Salgueiro.

-Vocês são um bando de birutas – disse ele, enquanto começavam a retirar alguns objetos estranhos da estante quebrada. – achei que não veria ninguém mais doido do que Sirius e Tiago, mas vocês concorrem com eles.

-Dá um exemplo de loucura deles. – pediu Gina.

-Explodir trinta pacotes de bombas de bosta no jantar de encerramento do quarto ano. – disse. – Passamos quase metade do quinto ano em detenção por causa disso.

Como no ano anterior, todo e qualquer objeto anormal eles jogavam fora, Monstro nem botava o nariz para dentro da sala depois que Harry o xingou de enxerido, baixar o lustre foi difícil, tinha centenas de teias de aranha nele, mas limpa-lo foi rápido, Remo fez o corpo da aranha desaparecer, demoraram boa parte da tarde tirando o mofo das paredes, e as fadas mordentes das cortinas, mas acharam bom o resultado, afinal podia-se ver as paredes de novo... As costas de Harry doíam, ele estava bem cansado, talvez tivesse se forçado demais, mas ficou aliviado ao ver que os outros também estavam cansados...

O jantar nunca foi tão bem vindo, dessa vez ele comera, se sentia bem até, só cansado... como não tinham muito mais o que fazer, e estavam bem cansados, principalmente Harry e Rony que tinham sido encarregados de puxar o armário de mogno para frente junto com os gêmeos, e ele pesava um monte, foram dormir cedo. Com o efeito da poção, ele apagou de vez... ficou contente por ter tido um sono tranqüilo, queria estar bem para ir ao Beco Diagonal com os outros no dia seguinte...


	7. CAP 06 Moto e Jackson

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo seis-**

**Moto e Jackson**

Era um sono tranqüilo, como poucas vezes tivera... estava voando, era um jogo de quadribol... contra a sonserina... ele vira o pomo e disparara... Malfoy estava na sua traseira... ele estava quase pegando o pomo...

-Harry, acorda...

Ele parou de voar ao ouvir a voz de Rony, perdeu o pomo... "Ei cicatriz, sonhando?" perguntou Malfoy debochando, enquanto voltava a procurar a bolinha de ouro... viu o pomo sobrevoando as balizas... disparou...

-Anda seu preguiçoso, acorda...

Estava com o braço esticado... então um balaço se atirou na direção de sua mão, ele teve que puxa-la para cima para não ter o pulso quebrado (-Harry, acorda logo...AI!)

Com o berro do amigo, acordou se sentando na cama. Colocou os óculos para ver melhor. Rony estava caído sentado no chão, mão na cara, olhando zangado para ele.

-Qual é a tua Harry? – perguntou indignado. – Pensei que queria ir pro Beco!

Caído o cartão (saímos do tempo da ficha), ele entendeu o que fizera: ao puxar a mão para não ser atingido pelo balaço, acabara dando um soco no meio da cara de Rony.

-Ih, desculpe cara! Acho que eu tava sonhando... – disse se levantando e rindo da própria babaquice. Rony continuou com cara amarrada depois de levantar. - ...não enche, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho um sono decente! Que horas são?

-Oito... você dorme demais hein? Essa já é a terceira vez que eu tento te acordar hoje!

Harry corou ligeiramente, tentou arranjar uma desculpa enquanto revirava o malão em busca de uma calça não muito (e esse muito para Harry tinha o valor de totalmente) desbotada.

-Bom... não se esquece daquela poção... eu ainda não reajo totalmente bem a ela... pode ver, eu praticamente desmaiei ontem a noite... – disse, enquanto colocava uma camiseta.

-Se não desmaiou... Fred e Jorge soltaram um dos foguetes deles pela casa, foi uma barulheira dos infernos, Remo até foi ver se você ainda tava vivo, só faltou roncar.

-Você não sabe onde está minha varinha? A ultima vez que eu a vi foi quando caí da vassoura... – Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas - ...quando nós viemos pra cá.

-Eu tinha colocado em cima do malão... – disse Rony, passando os olhos pelo quarto. - ...a uns três dias... o que é aquilo? – perguntou, apontando para uma coisa fina e comprida que se mexia embaixo do armário.

Harry foi até ele e se abaixou, mas ficava na parte de trás, onde sua vista não alcançava.

-Não sei... – enfiou o braço debaixo do armário, para pegar o quer que fosse. Sentiu a mordida. – AI, SEUS DRAGÕEZINHOS DO CAPETA! – agarrou as duas ferinhas com raiva, para sua novidade a varinha estava com eles, toda mordiscada. Jogou os dragões na cama, avaliou a varinha, na parte do punho ela estava com alguns furinhos, não só a varinha, mas seu dedo indicador estava com quatro furinhos, uma gotinha de sangue ameaçava escorrer.

-Cara, você realmente devia ser professor. – disse Rony. Ele se virou e o encarou. – até esses nanicos ouvem você. – ele apontou para os dragões.

Os dois estavam encolhidos na cama, mas se aproximavam devagarinho, rastejando, as asas fechadas. Pularam da cama até seus pés, se esfregando como cãezinhos arrependidos nos seus tênis. Harry riu, agarrou os dragões e os jogou na cama de novo, mas de um jeito brincalhão, as duas ferinhas levantaram vôo, voando ao redor da cabeça deles como fazia Pichitinho. O negro deu um mergulho muito próximo de sua cabeça, ele o agarrou e jogou na cara de Rony, que os observava revirando os olhos. O ruivo caiu sentado na cama, devolveu a "dragonada", recebeu o azul no meio da orelha...

Hermione abriu a porta.

-Rony, ele ainda não acordou...? – mas recebeu o dragão negro no meio do nariz.

Depois de explicar tudo a uma Mione exasperada, desceram para tomar o café, acabou sendo recebido a "elogios" sobre seu sono por Fred e Jorge, o pior é que nem tinha uma resposta para devolver, teve que aturar as gozações dos dois, que só calaram a boca depois de ele ameaça-los de botar poção congelante (a poção que tomava para sobreviver) no café, que tinha sido ele a preparar, já que a Sra.Weasley estava ocupada para lá e para cá pela casa.

Remo teve que rir quando Rony falou que teriam que fazer um concurso cozinheira entre Harry e a Sra.Weasley, ainda mais quando Fred conjurou um chapéu de mestre-cuca e enfiou a força na cabeça de Harry que, como tinha o chapéu preso até o queixo, acabou derrubando água fervente na perna de Jorge, que saiu pulando por toda a casa num pé só...

Esperar a guarda foi um tédio, meia hora, uma longa meia hora, esperando o neurótico Olho-Tonto aparatar doze vezes com membros da ordem do Beco para o Largo, do Largo para o Beco, só para se certificar de que não haveria comensais esperando... e nada melhor do que um imprevisto para tirar o bom humor de todo mundo...

-Ai, temos que ir de noitibus gente! – disse Tonks, exasperada.

Toda a sala explodiu em reclamações, inclusive os membros da ordem. Tonks sacudiu os ombros.

-A culpa não é minha, mas o ministério está revistando todas as lareiras onde é usado flú, se nós o usarmos o ministério descobre nosso endereço e aí estamos ralados.

Fred e Jorge acabaram aparatando para o Beco... Foram para fora, para a luz quente da manhã, Tonks ergueu o braço, o ônibus ridiculamente roxo freou na frente deles, Lalau pulou para fora, no seu habitual discurso.

-Bem vindos ao Noitibus Andan...

-Tá, conhecemos, sai do caminho! – resmungou Tonks, fazendo um gesto de impaciência, já subindo no ônibus de três andares. Lalau olhou surpreso para ela, que estava fantasiada como uma garota ruiva de cabelos compridos e voz grave, olhos azuis.

Atrás de Tonks embarcaram Gina, Rony, Mione, Harry, Gui, Carlinhos, Remo, Moody, Emelina e o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley. Mal todos tinham subido e...

BANG!

Foi uma avalanche, a Sra.Weasley escorregou, seu marido foi tentar segura-la mas acabou escorregando por cima de Emelina, que ao cair derrubou a perna de pau de Moody, que caiu onde estaria Remo, que muito vivo pulou para o lado, mas o tombo de Moody acabou levando junto Carlinhos, que deu uma cabeçada com força na cara de Gui ao cair, que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu por cima de Mione, que teria batido com a cabeça no chão se não fosse por Rony segura-la, mas que acabou sendo derrubado por Gina, que tropeçara nos pés de Gui. Resultado: somente Remo, Tonks e Harry de pé. (esse último se jogara numa das poltronas ao lado para não participar da zona)

Dez minutos depois, e já era dez horas, todos se aquietaram já sentados, Rony com Mione (Rony fora estimulado a "atacar" Mione por Harry), Harry teria sentado sozinho, mas Gina se sentou ao seu lado, Gui e Carlinhos sentaram juntos também, conversavam sobre os duendes que tinham sido assassinados ultimamente, Remo com Tonks, também conversavam, mas baixo, coisas da Ordem, o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley conversavam sobre o enorme lucro da loja de logros dos gêmeos, Moody e Emelina, completamente mau humorados, nem falavam...

BANG!

Metade das poltronas viraram, ele viu Rony voar por cima de duas poltronas, Gina também sairia voando, mas Harry segurou-a, ela imediatamente corou, Gui tinha dado uma narigada no banco da frente, e seu nariz já estava vermelho... Tonks ia cair, Remo a segurou, "Tudo bem?" "Ah-ham, brigadão aí Remo!", Remo ficou meio corado, deu um olhar de esguelha para trás, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Harry, este deu um sorriso maligno, o lobisomem ficou mais corado ainda, e não olhou pra trás mais uma única vez...

Que bom que foi uma viagem curta, não deu nem dez minutos, mas os dez minutos foram suficientes para dar quatro BANG!s, e Harry teve que segurar Gina mais três vezes... quando desceram do ônibus, Gui já estava com o nariz sangrando... Desembarcaram em frente ao 'O Caldeirão Furado', um barzinho de aparência pobre e abandonada... passaram por lá rápido, Harry nem teve tempo de ver a quantidade de bruxos que tinha lá dentro, mas ouviu uma exclamação parecida com "Não é o garoto Pot..." e em seguida um "Obliviate!" (feitiço de memória) liberado por Tonks...

Se espremer todo mundo no beco atrás do bar foi um pesadelo... quando a parede se abriu, depois de Moody bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda, quase caíram para dentro...

O Beco continuava como Harry se lembrava dele... a comprida rua, coberta de lojas e bruxas cheias de sacolas... mas as diferenças mais visíveis eram duas: cartazes de bruxos procurados em cada vitrine, e uma loja vermelha, bem ao lado deles...

-ALELUIA!

Metade do grupo deu um pulo para o lado, era Fred e Jorge sorridentes à porta da loja vermelha, uma placa preta dizia com letras douradas "GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY, a loja dos aprendizes a maroto!". Podia-se ver que era uma loja fascinante, eram visíveis pela vitrine, alguns pacotes de doces, rotulados como "Creme de Canário", pacotes com dois espelhos retangulares "Espelho Dois Sentidos! Um quilômetro quadrado de farra!", "Pimenta de Dragão! Coma e Morra!" , "Bomba de vômito! Um litro de nojo!" E milhares de outros objetos, eles entraram, os outros pareciam conhecer, mas Harry ficou observando, havia um espelho que deformava as formas refletidas nele, Tonks passou interessada nos cremes de canário por ele e ficou por um minuto estranhamente comprida, exatamente como refletira no espelho...

-Isso aqui seria o sonho do Sirius – ouviu Remo comentar ao seu lado. O olhou. Ele observava os logros a sua frente. Se entreolhou com Harry de esguelha, os dois riram um pouco. – Que chapéus ridículos são aqueles? – apontou para um canto, onde tinha alguns chapéus com plumas coloridas, realmente ridículos, empilhados.

-Chapéus Sem Cabeça. – disse formalmente. – Eles mostraram isso em Hogwarts, coloca na cabeça e ela e o chapéu somem... Se eu estivesse com dinheiro agora compraria uns kits mata-aulas... – Remo o olhou – pra aula de poções...

-Snape nunca iria cair... Fogos Espontâneos Weasley, que raio é esse?

-Dão de dez a zero nos fogos Filibusteiros... Fred e Jorge soltaram alguns ano passado, levaram Umbridge à loucura... – informou, observando os fogos. Havia vários modelos, além dos rojões e foguetes, havia em formato de dragões, hipogrifos, esfinges, manticoras, animais variados, saudações (em formato de palavras como "COCÔ", "BOSTA", "COMA MERDA!" e outras), e outros modelos.

Havia rolos de pergaminhos, "Pergaminho do Maroto – Um pergaminho que cola e ofende por você!". Pegou um exemplar, só para ver, e imediatamente surgiram palavras: "Se você vai me usar sem pagar vai se arrepender" "Meloides como você são do mesmo nível dos trasgos"

Ouviu as risadas de Rony ao seu lado.

-Meloides? – perguntou.

-São bruxos que nascem com o cérebro pela metade... – Rony ria – Retardados entende? – Harry sentiu que corava – nunca se pode confiar nada digamos "pouco fácil" porque eles fazem errado... são tão burros e idiotas quanto os trasgos... não ouvem ninguém... – Rony o olhou sério e riu de novo – definição perfeita para você.

Cinco minutos depois saiam da loja dos gêmeos, Tonks ainda chorando de rir da vingança de Harry, que fez Rony comer sete pacotes de pimenta de dragão, o amigo ainda estava vermelho, o vapor saia de todos os buracos do corpo, inclusive daquele... Rony ainda andava com as pernas arqueadas, o traseiro ainda queimando... e lançava olhares assassinos a Harry, que pela velocidade com que executara a vingança provara que não era nenhum meloide...

Foram olhando as vitrines enquanto iam para o Gringotes, nada muito diferente, exceto na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Até Harry, com sua poderosa Firebolt, teve que se conter para não "mostrar admiração" pela vassoura, porque sim, ela era veloz, alcançava 270Km por hora, trinta a mais que a Firebolt. Estava tudo muito bem até ouvirem A voz...

-Treinando para morar com os Weasley, Potter? – era Malfoy, saindo com um pacote comprido debaixo do braço. Os olhos do garoto passaram pelas vestes de Harry (que podia-se ver que não eram novas) até onde os olhos do garoto estavam. – esses trapos que está vestindo...

-Treinando para jogar melhor, Malfoy? – retrucou sem tirar os olhos da vitrine. – comprando vassouras novas da melhor marca... – disse, sabendo que Malfoy carregava uma Popsbolt.

-Me diz Potter, sentiu muita falta do seu padrinho, o otário do Black? – perguntou Malfoy, desdenhosamente, Rony ergueu os punhos zangado, Harry continuou calmo, mas encarou Malfoy muito sério.

-Imagino que meu estado emocional não foi nem é da sua conta. Então? Ficou feliz quando o imbecil do seu pai fugiu de Azkaban?

-Imbecil é você, Potter! – exclamou Malfoy, zangado, mas ao mesmo tempo assustado, nem Rony falava nada. Mas o loiro deu um sorrisinho: - E você e sua imbecilidade vão pagar, muito mais cedo do que pensa.

-Escute Malfoy – Harry se virou para ele, sério – não vou aturar você e seus amiguinhos esse ano. Não vou aturar seus joguinhos. Já vou avisando agora, pra você se prevenir: faça uma jogada, e você receberá em dobro, e não me importo com o que pode acontecer. – Malfoy recuou um passo, amedrontado. – Sai da minha frente agora. – o garoto se virou, caminhando apressado.

Eles tinham se separado, estava andando com Rony, Gina andava com Mione, Remo e Tonks conversavam ali perto, os outros não eram visíveis de onde estavam...

Se virara e começara a subir os degraus do banco quando reparou que Rony não estava com ele. Se virou. Rony continuava na frente da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, olhando abobado para ele.

-Anda! Que foi? – perguntou. Rony foi até ele, ainda observando-o, entraram no banco, se dirigindo ao primeiro duende livre.

-É que assustou um pouco, sabe? Você meio que liberou uma aura de poder enquanto falava, igual a Dumbledore quando está zangado... – explicou Rony.

-Liberei? – perguntou confuso. – Hum... estranho, tenho que tentar de novo... Ah, eu quero fazer uma retirada. – acrescentou ao duende mal encarado que o observava. – destes cofres. – e tirou as chaves do cofre de Sirius do bolso, Remo tinha dado a ele durante a desastrosa viagem no noitibus, e a do cofre de seus pais.

O duende examinou as chaves, com mau humor, e o examinou.

-E o Sr. é?

-Harry Potter.

-Muito bem – disse tediosamente – Monome! – um duende se aproximou, parecendo menos mal humorado. – Cofres 456 e 789. – disse, estendendo as chaves para o duende.

Seguiram-no, até a área dos vagonetes. Quando subiram, para irem primeiro ao cofre 456, o cofre da herança de Harry, este olhou Rony, com certo receio.

-Hum, você não se importa de ir até o meu cofre não é?

-E por que eu ia me importar? – perguntou Rony, sem entender, meio pálido.

-Nada, esquece...

Enquanto o vagonete voava pelos trilhos, curvas e mais curvas, descidas e subidas, e Rony ficava mais e mais verde, Harry reparou que ele (o vagonete) estranhamente raspava nas estalagmites. Quando pararam em frente ao cofre 456, Rony quase se jogou para fora, se apoiando na parede. Harry riu, enquanto o tal de Monome abria o cofre, comentou:

-Não sabia que enjoava...

-Nem eu. – respondeu Rony, parecendo mais que nunca um legume, em tons de verde e vermelho.

Apanhou um pouco de dinheiro do seu cofre, embarcaram no vagonete, Harry preocupado que Rony vomitasse em cima dele, o barulho de raspagem continuava.

Depois de uns cinco minutos andando pra lá e pra cá, Rony já estava com espasmos, pararam em frente ao cofre 789, podia-se ver que ele não era aberto há anos, quando o duende colocou a chave, o pó levantou como uma rede...

Centenas de milhares de galeões, montanhas de nuques e dunas de sicles, tampando o chão, mas nada disso chamava a atenção, nem Rony mais tinha espasmos, a simples visão daquela moto deixou-os abobalhados, mesmo com uma boa camada de pó cobrindo-a, ela ainda apresentava o brilho e o efeito lustroso, o negro e o metalizado misturados geravam um efeito moderno (isso que aquela moto era de uns vinte e tantos anos!), simplesmente devia ser uma moto ótima, enquanto Rony ainda olhava embasbacado Harry se adiantou, entrou dentro do cofre, quase caiu de costas no chão quando as moedas abaixo de seus pés deslizaram, agarrou a moto pelos guidões, ela vibrou um pouco, girou o guidão, puxando, a moto deslizou feito uma pluma...

Tudo estava tão silencioso, e Harry era tão distraído que ao sair do cofre, os olhos ainda analisando cada parte da moto, ele ainda não tinha reparado nos vultos negros ao redor deles, e na falta do duende, que tinha sido jogado dali do alto e estava caído ensangüentado e morto no chão...

-Então Potter, antigamente este foi o cofre do meu primo... – disse uma voz feminina. Harry encarou os doze comensais, surpreso. – Meu priminho... não teria morrido se não tivesse ficado do lado dos sangues-ruins...

Correu os olhos pela cena, todos eles estavam encapuzados, cercando-o, seria impossível reconhece-los, ouviu uma respiração se aproximar atrás de si, sacou a varinha, mas reconheceu que era Rony, tão preocupado quanto ele...

Só tinham duas chances de escapar: ou derrubavam os comensais e pegavam o vagonete, que eles não faziam a mínima de como fazer funcionar; ou pegavam a moto e saiam voando feito uns loucos. A última sugestão parecia a pior... a moto não rodava há uns dezesseis anos, poderia estar estragada, ele nunca montara numa moto, não saberia dirigir, o trajeto era horrível (como sair dali? Eram tantos túneis!), e o pior: Rony provavelmente vomitaria nele.

Lançou um olhar preocupado com Rony, e este o retribuiu.

-Muito bem Potter, agora nos acompanhe. – falou a voz de Lúcio Malfoy.

-Pra onde? – Perguntou em um tom sonso.

Alguns comensais riram. Um comensal deu um passo, avançando. Harry apontou a varinha para ele. Mais comensais riram. A porta do cofre ainda estava aberta, e alguns olhinhos malignos se dirigiam para ele, Harry que percebeu isto, meramente se concentrou mantendo os olhos fixos nos comensais, não queria deixar eles repararem que podia mover coisas com a mente, os comensais, até então sorridentes e arrogantes, arregalaram os olhos para a porta do cofre, que se fechou lentamente, sozinha.

-Sabe Potter – disse Belatriz com divertimento, erguendo a mão – não precisa se preocupar muito com a herança do meu priminho, nós temos as chaves – ela abriu a mão, nela estavam as duas chaves, tanto a da sua herança, quanto a do cofre de Sirius.

Trocou um olhar de angústia com Rony, tudo bem que não se importava com o ouro, mas também não queria ficar "pelado".

-O mestre faria bom uso desse ouro Potter – disse Malfoy desdenhosamente – seja um bom menino e entregue a outra chave.

-Não posso – disse com um sorriso amarelo – não estou com ela. Agora, poderiam me devolver as chaves? Estou com pressa...

-Por que não vem aqui pegar bebê Pottinho? – perguntou Belatriz, idiotamente, estendendo a mão com as chaves.

-Não quero me sujar com bosta. – disse displicente. Malfoy deu uma gargalhada, mas Belatriz se enfureceu, escutou Rony sussurrar no seu ouvido "Maravilha", a comensal perdeu a cabeça, erguendo a varinha:

-Como ousa! Crucio! – mas antes que a maldição saísse, os comensais já davam gritos de desespero, lançando maldições desencontradas nos dois rapazes, que tinham montado na moto, Harry na frente, e disparado.

A moto simplesmente explodiu na direção de Belatriz, Harry nem tinha colocado as mãos no guidão direito e já tinham passado por cima da comensal, uma maldição redutora o atingiu no ombro, escutou Rony xingar um palavrão horrível, quando já estavam a uns dez metros de distancia, se virou com a varinha na mão:

-Accio chaves! – as chaves vieram acompanhadas de umas quatro maldições, uma atingiu Rony nas costas, ouviu o amigo soltar um berro, nem ligou, as chaves seguras na mão, aquela moto a uns cem por hora, e ele sem saber dirigir...

Iam dar de cara na parede, as maldições o acompanhavam, os comensais já a uns cinqüenta metros berrando enraivecidos, como iam sair dali? A parede estava a uns três metros, Rony berrava desesperado na sua orelha "VIRA! VIRA!", começou a berrar também, deu um golpe na direção, foi uma curva tão chocante que Rony simplesmente voou para fora da moto...

E que cena linda de se ver, a moto indo a toda para a direita, dando voltinhas no ar, o ronco ensurdecedor misturado com os berros, Harry inclinado para a direita, segurando a mão de Rony, que berrava feito um maluco...

Deu um puxão, trazendo Rony para cima, ele se agarrou no banco e em Harry, que quase voou para o chão com isso, a moto que até ali dera voltas, voou para o chão, bem para onde os comensais tinham aparatado, no desespero em que estavam nem tinham reparado nas fagulhas de feitiços ao seu redor...

-SOBE! SOBE! – Rony estava doido, pulou na traseira da moto, pra equilibrar, ela embicou para o alto – DESCE! DESCE! – empurrou o guidão para frente, a moto desceu demais – SOBE! SOBE! – puxou o guidão, a moto subiu, a uma altura razoável, estava todo faceiro por ter colocado a moto em decente posição e um feitiço acertou a moto por baixo, voaram para o teto do túnel, uma estalactite rasgou seu braço, girou os punhos do guidão, a moto acelerou a toda, e eles picando na parede e no teto o tempo todo, os ouvidos já zunindo com os berros...

Os comensais já estavam para trás, ele tentava seguir os trilhos, já que eram bilhares de túneis, mas deu uma batida de raspão numa estalagmite, e eles voaram por acidente dentro de um túnel escuro... saíram tão rápido quanto entraram, mais trilhos, aquela moto desgraçada estava descontrolada, e ele nem pilotar sabia, só tinha noção dos berros de Rony em seu ouvido...

Que maravilha de vôo, entrando em uns quarenta túneis, cada vez mais perdidos...

Já estava parcialmente surdo quando passaram por um trecho de estalagmites raspadas... Claro! O barulho de raspagem! Foi assim que os comensais se orientaram, marcando os túneis pelo qual passavam para saber voltar!

Tentou seguir o túnel das estalagmites raspadas, batendo nas paredes, seus ombros já estavam sangrando a tempo, Rony até parara de berrar, já devia estar rouco, agora berrava coisas audíveis como "SEU MANETA! NÃO SABE DIRIGIR! AI! PÁRA DE SE JOGAR NA PAREDE! AI! SEU MALA! BARBERO! AI! SEU BURRO DESORIENTADO! PRA ONDE ACHA QUE TÁ... AI! INDO?..." até que Harry se irritou: - DÁ PRA CALAR ESSA BOCA? TÔ TENTANDO PARAR ESSA MOTO INFELIZ!

Já estavam a uns dez minutos voando, o cronômetro marcando uns cem por hora, a moto voando a toda, picando nas paredes e nos trilhos o tempo todo, tudo era simplesmente borrões, seguir as raspagens era relativamente difícil... até que o túnel espaçou...

Estavam nas escadarias para onde subiam nos vagonetes, e agora teriam uma subida demoníaca e estariam dentro do saguão cheio de duendes...

-SOBE! SOBE! SOBE! SOBEEEEEE!

Esmurrou o guidão, a moto decolou para cima, se continuassem assim dariam de cara no teto, inclinou a moto para frente... o ronco chamou a atenção dos duendes, que olharam e se jogaram longe... começaram a sobrevoar as mesas em direção a saída... "Como vamos pousar!" tentou baixar, baixou demais "grande novidade", a roda traseira bateu numa ponta de mesa, a moto virou para baixo e...

Eles saíram voando uns vinte metros para frente, passaram voando pela entrada do banco e ainda voaram uns dez metros para frente, se estabacando no meio da rua, metade do Beco observando, a moto picando com força logo atrás... Harry teve um "doce" contato com o chão: voou de costas no chão de paralelepípedos, a moto picando acabou batendo no seu cotovelo, o sangue espirrou, Rony voou mais uns quatro metros ainda, quando picou pela última vez ainda soltou um "ai" abafado...

E ficaram lá, largados no meio da rua, a moto com o cano fervente de escapamento em cima do braço direito de Harry, as rodas ainda girando...

Um burburinho começou pelos curiosos que espiavam a cena, alguns se adiantaram rápido, ouviu as vozes de Remo, Tonks, Mione e vários membros da ordem... se sentou, o braço ensangüentado, doía a beça...

-Harry, Rony, seus pirados, que foi que aconteceu? – era Remo preocupado, Mione tinha ido "socorrer" Rony, Tonks e Remo o olhavam, se ergueu, segurando o braço direito, não devia estar em um bom estado, costas, braços e joelhos cobertos de sangue, sem contar nos cortes e feridas causados pelos feitiços...

-Alguns comensais apareceram... – tentou explicar, mas Tonks já puxava seu braço para examinar – Ai, calma aí, isso dói...

-Harry – disse Remo, examinando a moto completamente arranhada e amassada – não era pra vocês andarem com a moto... alguns comensais apareceram?

-Apareceram – confirmou. – mataram o duende que estava com a gente e... hum... saímos voando igual à malucos...

-E você dirige muito mal. – Rony se aproximou dele, todo esfolado.

-E eu ainda estou surdo dos seus berros – disse amargamente. Moody se aproximou, neurótico como sempre.

-Quantos comensais Potter?

-Doze. Desgrudem gente, ta quente! – disse angustiado, quando já estavam todos embolados ao redor. Estava com calor por vários motivos: a queimadura sempre ardendo, tinha se ralado ao cair na rua, o braço direito estava queimado e o cotovelo doendo muito, mas não estava quebrado, e o dia já estava quente por si, todo mundo junto então era insuportável.

Rony contara tudo, inclusive fez questão de contar todas as barberagens de Harry, Moody pegou alguns aurores e entrou no banco, na esperança de apanhar algum comensal.

-Vamos voltar. – disse Remo, observando Harry e Rony, todos com aparência moribunda, cobertos de sangue, mas extremamente bem humorados. – Essa viagem foi um desastre, vocês estão deploráveis.

-Não compramos nada! – protestou Gina.

-Molly pode comprar – disse Remo calmamente. – Precisamos dar um jeito nesses dois – ele lançou um olhar a Rony e a Harry – estão acabados.

Voltar foi arrasador... o noitibus freou tão de repente que até Harry se estabacou contra a janela... mas Rony como sempre foi o que mais caiu... quase deram aleluia por saírem vivos do ônibus roxo... um banho e pareciam outros sem todo aquele sangue, mas o braço de Harry estava em um estado deplorável e deprimente: rasgado, sangrava a beça, pronto, teve que se enfaixar de novo... a poção não fez nenhum efeito negativo, talvez um ligeiro cansaço...

Ao meio dia os aurores voltaram, os comensais tinham aparatado a tempo quando eles voltaram... mas deixaram Harry com um complexo quando afirmaram terem visto marcas de pneus nos trilhos e várias estalactites e estalagmites quebradas... várias piadinhas transcorreram sobre as batidas nos túneis e a horrível "voada" que deram ao sair... o único que não fazia piadinhas idiotas era Remo, quando perguntaram porque ele respondeu que já tinha dirigido naquela moto... e que a primeira vez era mesmo difícil... sem contar que a moto estava desregulada...

A tarde começou agradável, levaram a moto detonada para a sala, tinham que concertar, logo podia-se ver que ela fora modificada, Sirius lançara um feitiço de espaço dentro da caixa onde ficava o motor, e ali tinha uns vinte fios com uns vinte buraquinhos onde devia-se "plugar" os fios, para os sistemas da moto funcionarem... mas teve um pequeno contratempo...

Abrir a caixa já foi difícil... Harry foi o primeiro a aproximar a mão para desembaraçar os fios... mas quando sua mão ficou a dois centímetros do fio, sentiu um choque na mão e mais uma coisa aconteceu...

-Hum, ele deve ter lançado um feitiço de defesa aí... tudo bem Harry? – perguntou Remo, observando Harry, que tinha sido lançado do outro lado da sala.

-Maravilha de feitiço. – comentou, levantando, os cabelos completamente em pé, os três riram de sua aparência...

Maravilha mesmo... o fio entrou em curto, e a área de defesa aumentou, no fim, depois de terem sido lançados na parede mais quatro vezes, não se podia se aproximar nem três metros da moto que já levava choque, Harry não era o único de cabelo em pé... Remo precisou estuporar a moto para poderem se aproximar... desembaraçar os fios foi outro problema, Rony mais atrapalhava do que ajudava... sempre levando choques, precisaram estuporar a moto umas três vezes...

Todos os fios desembaraçados, tinham que ver o que funcionava. NADA funcionava. Começaram colocando alguns fios. Testaram: o motor ligou, mas foi só ele, e houve uma explosão; Harry rolou por dois lances da escadaria, Rony caiu em cima dele.

Trocaram alguns fios; ao plugar um dos fios a moto ficou invisível. Achar os fios de novo foi um pacto; desconectar o fio responsável pela invisibilidade então foi horrível. Quando a moto finalmente apareceu, ligaram um outro fio: uma música irrompeu quase os deixando surdos, Rony até caiu da cadeira de susto. Ficaram em silêncio uns segundos.

-Mickael Jackson? – perguntou Harry.

Desplugaram o fio e plugaram de novo.

-Madonna. – murmurou Mione.

Desplugaram e plugaram.

-Journey.

-Nirvana.

…

-Kiss.

…

-Britney Spears.

…

-Back Street Boys. Só tem música trouxa é? – perguntou Mione.

-Vai ver é um outro fio. – opinou Rony.

Recomeçou tudo de novo. Trocar fios, ver o que funcionava, colocar um fio, tirar o outro... Quando finalmente se deram por satisfeitos, e já eram onze e meia da noite quando isso aconteceu, metade da sala já estava destruída, mas a moto estava impecável: andava, voava, ficava invisível, não estava amassada nem arranhada, ficava iludida (tipo um camaleão), tinha todas as rádios da Inglaterra, tanto as bruxas quanto as trouxas, e alcançava uma velocidade em terra de 230Km (podia alcançar mais, mas eles estavam chutando, ninguém seria louco o suficiente para testa-la dentro da mansão) e voando de 300Km, em média.

Rony teve que tomar outro banho, a mangueira de óleo furou e espirrou óleo nele todo... sem contar que acharam um rato morto dentro da surdina... e faltava um parafuso no guidão, motivo pelo qual a moto ficava descontrolada ("Viram? Não sou eu que sou maneta!"), mas fora isso, não tinha MUITOS problemas... ela ficaria no quarto mais próximo da porta, os membros da Ordem a usariam bastante...

-Pela primeira vez vejo algo positivo na morte do Sirius – disse Tonks, alegremente – ele nos mataria se visse isso...


	8. CAP 07 A segunda reunião

**Nhaaaa, valeu Lucas! Eu sei, infelizmente as coisas ultrapassadas não são mais tão apreciadas... mas são comentários como o seu que fazem a gente sacudir os ombros e nem dar bola! Valeu, mano! Te adoro, e do que adianta continuar sempre lá no SS, se ta tudo morto? Nhá, brigadão!**

**E não vou postar as outras... ainda... estão em produção e re-edição **

**Beijão!**

**Pessoal, espero que curtam! A partir daqui a coisa começa a adquirir, lentamente, o seu tom... e tem muito CdS ainda! **

**Beijos para todos aqueles que lerem!**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo sete-**

A Segunda reunião 

Ainda com sono pesado, só conseguiram acordar Harry jogando ele pra fora da cama... caiu em cima de Edwiges, que não gostou nada, nada... Nada como estar as oito da manhã tirando uma garra de coruja de dentro do ouvido, ele ainda conseguia ouvir Edwiges guinchando, na forma de ecos...

A reunião disciplinar seria no dia seguinte, mas a casa da Ordem não parecia em nada com a do ano anterior; no ano passado, ela estava explodindo de nervosismo, devido a reunião. Nesse ano, a tranqüilidade chegava a assustar...

Não teriam nada para fazer, tiraram uma folga da limpeza, Fred e Jorge apareceram, afinal já era domingo, a loja estava fechada, Tonks também não tinha trabalho, ficariam todos "vagabundeando" pela casa...

Largados na sala, Harry fizera de tudo para convencer Rony a se declarar, o amigo era mais teimoso que mula empacada, em todo caso, estavam largados na sala, tabuleiro de xadrez aberto, Gina organizou um campeonato, a primeira partida seria Fred contra Harry...

Uma partida difícil, ninguém podia ajudar, Fred era muito bom, mas Harry acabou ganhando... com um só bispo e dois piões contra o rei solitário de Fred, foi uma partida muito demorada...

Segunda partida: Gina versus Jorge. Vitória espetacular de Gina, prensou o rei de Jorge com as duas torres, a rainha e um cavalo.

-Vocês dois são ruins hein? – exclamou Hermione para os gêmeos, quando Gina venceu. Os dois amarraram as caras, ofendidos, Gina riu...

Terceira partida: Hermione e Remo. Esse jogo nem teve graça, Hermione levou o xeque-mate na terceira jogada, o que deixou Rony impressionado, algo muito raro se tratando de xadrez.

Quarta partida: Tonks e Rony. Tonks jogava muito bem, mas sempre deixava a guarda aberta, e duas vezes todos acharam que Tonks tinha dado um xeque-mate em Rony, mas esse sempre dava um jeitinho... todos pensavam que ela ia ganhar quando aniquilou a rainha, as duas torres e um bispo de Rony, mas ele, sempre esperto e se aproveitando da guarda aberta da auror, conseguiu prensar o rei da garota com um cavalo, um bispo e um pião, e o outro cavalo deu o golpe final... golpe final porque Tonks queria esganar aqueles "cavalos desgraçados", como ela os chamou...

Semi-finais: Harry e Rony. Harry levou um banho no jogo, para cada peça de Rony que comia, esse comia duas... também ficou com raiva dos cavalos do amigo, que os usava para toda e qualquer jogada... claro, ele perdeu, cercado pelos dois cavalos, pela rainha e pelo safado daquele bispo...

Semi-finais: Remo e Gina. Gina jogava muito bem, mas uma coisa podia-se dizer, o homem sabia, fazia jogadas que nem Rony esperava, pegava as peças atacantes da ruiva sem que ela passasse da metade do tabuleiro, a única peça que ela conseguiu comer foi o pião que dera um xeque quase fatal no rei...

A grande final: Remo contra Rony. Já eram onze e meia quando essa partida começou, a Sra.Weasley queria esgana-los lá pelas duas horas da tarde, quando o jogo ainda não tinha acabado, toda vez que Rony atacava Remo safava suas peças, o mesmo com o outro, Remo fez uma jogada de mestre para acabar com a peça que Rony mais usava, o cavalo, o ruivo ficou desequilibrado quando perdeu o cavalo, mas se equilibrou novamente ao detonar uma das torres de Remo... Mas o cara ia ganhar, detonou o outro cavalo e um bispo de Rony com a rainha... quando a partida foi para os finalmente, já eram três horas da tarde, só havia o rei de Rony e uma torre e um cavalo de Remo, o que saiu dali foi um empate técnico, Remo não podia jogar porque era a vez de Rony, e este não podia jogar porque qualquer jogada que fizesse morreria, mas o lugar em que estava era seguro...

-É, o jeito é fazer outra partida... – disse Remo alegremente. Metade da sala explodiu em reclamações, inclusive Rony, que alegou que queria almoçar antes...

Final: e essa começou as quatro, jogo equilibrado, mas só no início, Remo logo detonou os cavalos de Rony, deixando-o em desvantagem, e aí o jogo foi rápido, Rony mesmo bom não conseguiu mais buscar chances de vitória, nem mesmo exterminando as torres de Remo... terminou às seis.

O tédio tomou conta da casa, fizeram algumas partidas de Snap, Fred e Jorge tinham um baralho próprio, que eles tinham enfeitiçado secretamente para não explodir tão rápido, mas quando Harry percebeu fez explodir com três vezes mais força do que o normal, os gêmeos ficaram cobertos de fuligem...

Tudo estava normal até Tonks tocar no assunto:

-Harry, esqueci de te falar, vou assistir à sua reunião amanha! – disse alegremente.

-Vai? – a encarou, fuligem das explosões de Snap ao redor dos olhos – Por quê?

-Bom, você é o único bruxo de Little Whinging, então toda e qualquer magia que for feita por lá vai ser considerada como feita por você. – disse ela, Rony não entendeu, fora uma resposta indireta, mas Harry entendeu perfeitamente.

-Tá, e daí? – perguntou Rony.

-Rony, foram nove patronos... tudo bem que eu sou bom – ele fez uma careta irônica, Remo revirou os olhos para o alto, rindo – mas não consigo conjurar nove praticamente ao mesmo tempo. O que eu vou dizer pra eles, não posso mentir de um jeito tão descarado...

-Bem, você diz que uns amigos, maiores de idade, claro, que eles foram te buscar, mas que os dementadores apareceram e vocês precisaram usar os patronos. – disse ela, calmamente.

-Tá, uns amigos iriam buscar o Harry... a meia noite? – perguntou Hermione, exasperada.

-Bem, nas circunstancias atuais... sem contar que você pode contar numa boa sobre o ataque dos comensais, não faria mal, e você vai ter que explicar sobre os outros feitiços. – disse Remo. – Eu também iria, mas a palavra de um lobisomem não vale nada.

-Mas pra quê palavra? – perguntou Gina, entrando na sala. – Que eu saiba é com o Harry a reunião...

-Eu vou testemunhar pelo Harry sobre os patronos liberados – respondeu Tonks – não fará mal se eu disser que um dos patronos foi meu...

-Mas vocês precisarão dizer quem foram os outros sete... e não pode ser os mesmo que realmente foram, não? – perguntou Mione. Tonks e Harry sorriram marotamente.

-Uma pequena mentirinha...

-Tá, mas e o corpo do Mundungo? – perguntou Rony.

-Duas pequenas mentirinhas...

-E a Héstia? – perguntou Gina.

-Três pequenas mentirinhas...

-E se eles perguntarem sobre a queimadura? – perguntou Hermione.

-Quatro pequenas mentirinhas...

-Vocês viram quem botou o Errol dentro do forno? – perguntou a Sra.Weasley.

-Não... – responderam Rony, Hermione, Gina, Fred e Jorge, os cinco olhando surpresos para ela.

-Cinco pequenas mentirinhas...

Acordou as seis da manha, com os dragões rugindo assustados para o despertador que apitava, Rony resmungou alguma coisa sobre "pênalti, apitar no ouvido não vale...", revirou os olhos para o alto enquanto desligava o despertador, se vestiu, penteou (ironicamente falando) os cabelos, teve uma idéia, se concentrou e pressionou o cabelo contra a cabeça com as mãos, se olhou no espelho e fechou a cara.

Parecia que uma vaca tinham lambido sua cabeça, não havia um único fio levantado, não gostou, passou a mão arrepiando os cabelos, ficou igual a um punk, desesperado, deu um tapa na cabeça, todos os fios colaram em sua mão...

Desceu para a cozinha, Remo, Tonks, o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley e Quim estavam lá, conversando tranqüilamente, o olharam quando entrou, ele deu um aceno com a cabeça, rezando para não falarem com ele. Rezando em vão.

-Tem alguma coisa errada com seu cabelo Harry. – disse o Sr.Weasley. Harry riu.

-Auto encantamento... nunca mais vou fazer nada sem varinha... tem como anular isso? – perguntou, metendo a mão no meio da cara quando a Sra.Weasley passou a mão na sua cabeça e os cabelos ficaram completamente em pé, Tonks, Remo e Quim rindo.

Tonks fez um meneio com a varinha, o cabelo voltou a normal, Harry quase a beijou, preferia ir com o cabelo desarrumado como sempre do que com aquela aparência lambida...

Quim, Tonks, o Sr.Weasley e Remo estavam conversando baixo, meio sérios, mas pelo que ouviu Harry pôde reparar que Remo sairia logo depois do café para iniciar "a missão", Quim iria até o ministério dar uma desculpa para sua falta e "pegar" Emelina, que também iria... parecia que iam entrar escondidos numa espécie de esconderijo de Voldemort, para pegar alguma coisa... mistério...

Meia hora depois estavam Harry, Quim, Tonks e o Sr.Weasley pegando o noitibus, Tonks contrariada pelo péssimo meio de transporte, mas convenceram-na quando ameaçaram ir a pé... foi uma viagem de uns três minutos, desceram em frente à lixeira, se espremeram dentro da cabine telefônica, além de Harry ter ficado muito maior Quim era um armário, ocupava praticamente metade da cabine... no final Harry caiu sentado quando a cabine abriu...

A audiência seria às sete, na sala de madame Bones, e já eram seis e quarenta. Reparou que a fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos estava sem nenhuma estátua, mas a placa que dizia que o dinheiro arrecadado na fonte iria para o St.Mungus continuava, e do lado dessa continha uma outra placa: "As estátuas da fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos estão no concerto, mas favor continuar doando" Se separaram de Quim e do Sr.Weasley nos elevadores, e foi conversando com Tonks até a sala de madame Bones, que estava aberta. Se tratava de uma sala alaranjada e estranhamente hospitaleira, com compridos bancos dos três lados, os da frente menos elevados que os de trás, e no lado livre, perto da porta, havia uma única cadeira, a do réu...

Havia umas velhinhas que Tonks cumprimentou, Fudge se adiantou para Harry, Percy pálido atrás dele:

-Ora, bom dia Potter – disse o ministro formalmente, estendendo a mão, que Harry apertou.

-Bom dia ministro. – respondeu sério, não sabia se Fudge ainda continuava achando-o biruta.

-Acho que erramos com você Harry – disse Fudge num tom cansado – fomos tolos em não querer acreditar na volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha voltado, mas não queria acreditar...

-Acreditar seria ter que enfrentar os problemas dos quais fugimos à anos – disse Harry, observando Percy sentar-se num dos bancos da frente, era impressão sua ou Percy evitava olha-lo e parecia nervoso? – A guerra começou de novo...

-Nem me fale... perdemos o controle de Azkaban, os comensais que foram presos em final de julho escaparam de novo. – disse Fudge, ele parecia bem cansado. – E perdemos o controle dos dementadores, está sendo um pacto para disfarçar a magia dos trouxas... Ah, Amélia, bom dia!

Amélia Bones, uma bruxa de aspecto feroz e forte, que era a chefe do Departamento de Execuções das Leis da Magia, acabara de chegar.

-Bom dia Cornélio, você poderia me dizer quem foram os gênios que me mandaram fazer este tribunal? – perguntou ela, apertando a mão do ministro.

-Foi a minha sub-secretária sênior, Dolores Umbridge...

Ao ouvir o nome da ex-professora Harry preferiu se afastar, foi em direção a Tonks, que estava escorada num dos primeiros bancos, observando a conversa entre ele e o ministro.

-É, você tem afinidade com o pateta do Fudge hein? – perguntou ela animadamente.

-Ah é, não é a primeira vez que nos encontramos – respondeu distraidamente. – Que horas são?

-São sete, já deve estar começando. – disse Tonks, confirmando no relógio. Olhou para ele: - Nervoso?

-Não – respondeu – nem a Bones gostou da idéia de fazer um tribunal com corte completa, ainda mais se está comprovado o ataque dos dementadores... e aí, Dumbledore vai aparecer?

-Não, você não tem advogado de defesa – ele fingiu-se horrorizado, ela riu – ele está super ocupado – ela baixou a voz a um sussurro - negócios da Ordem...

-Muito bem, sentem-se todos! – mandou Amélia Bones, autoritariamente. – O tribunal vai começar!

Tonks subiu até a quinta fileira de bancos e se sentou num do meio; Harry sentou na cadeira central, que só agora ele reparara que também tinha duas correntes com algemas (que lhe deram arrepios). Fudge sentou-se ao lado de Percy no primeiro banco da esquerda, Amélia sentou ao seu lado; havia uns vinte e cinco bruxos ali, mas Harry não conhecia ninguém além do ministro, Percy, Bones e Tonks.

Todos sentados, Fudge pegou umas folhas em sua pasta.

-Reunião disciplinar do dia dez de agosto, sobre as infrações de magias cometidas pelo menor Harry Tiago Potter, na madrugada do dia trinta e um de julho para primeiro de agosto. – disse ele tediosamente, Percy anotando freneticamente - Réu de corte... – ele olhou para os outros - ...isso não é muito importante, vamos ao assunto principal.

"O Sr. é Harry Tiago Potter, da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº4?"

-Sou sim senhor.

"O Sr. nega ter cometido o feitiço do patrono à uma e quatro da manha do dia primeiro de agosto, perto da zona sul de Surrey?"

-Não senhor.

"O Sr. nega ter cometido o feitiço do escudo à uma e quarenta e sete da manhã do dia primeiro de agosto na fronteira entre Surrey e Londres?"

-Não senhor.

"Agora, próximo da uma da manha foram liberados oito patronos que não eram seus. Como o Sr. explica isso?"

Harry notou que o tom de monotonia da voz de Fugde desaparecera nessa última pergunta, e que inclusive os outros bruxos pareceram mais interessados, inclusive Amélia Bones. Olhou para Tonks, ela deu um aceno de cabeça.

-Haviam oito pessoas comigo, foram elas que liberaram os patronos. – disse calmamente.

-E quem eram essas oito pessoas? – perguntou Amélia Bones, séria.

Era agora, a hora da mentira.

-Arthur Weasley, – Percy fez uma cara estranha – Gui Weasley, - ele parou de anotar – Carlinhos Weasley, - ele o olhou – Mundungo Fletcher, - ele voltou a anotar ao ser pressionado por um olhar severo de Fudge – Ninfadora Tonks – viu Tonks amarrar a cara ao som de "Ninfadora" (ela amarrou a cara porque um dos bruxos do segundo banco deu uma risadinha) – Remo Lupin, - a maioria dos bruxos trocou cochichos com o visinho, Tonks pareceu se incomodar com isso – Fred Weasley – Percy o olhou de novo com um olhar estranho - e Jorge Weasley – ele olhou chateado para as anotações que já tinha feito.

-Você mencionou uns cinco membros da família Weasley – comentou Amélia, folheando sua pasta, olhou para ele, Percy parecia tenso – você tem afinidade com a família?

-Sim senhora – respondeu calmamente. – São meus amigos.

-Que tipo de amigos? – perguntou Amélia, o observando com atenção.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

-Uma segunda família.

-Entendo... – disse ela, voltando a folhear vagarosamente sua pasta.

-Certo – disse um bruxo de voz decidida e estranhamente arrogante, sentado no banco oposto ao do ministro. Ele era um bruxo de uns cinqüenta anos, com um bigodinho cuidadosamente enrolado, de ar convencido. – Você disse que estava acompanhado de Remo John Lupin?

-Sim senhor – respondeu, irritando-se com o homem, tava na cara que ele era racista. Percebeu Tonks lançar um olhar feio para o bruxo.

-O senhor sabia que ele é um lobisomem? – ele perguntou arrogantemente.

-Sabia sim senhor. – "Melhor manter minha irritação sobre controle, ou vou acabar mandando ele tomar naquele lugar"

-E mesmo assim foi com ele? – notou que vários bruxos trocaram cochichos, viu uma bruxa de aspecto mais velho, aquela que acenara para Dumbledore no ano anterior, sacudir a cabeça em censura quando sua vizinha trocou um cochicho com ela, parecia desaprovar a atitude do bruxo.

-Sim senhor, não tenho nada contra lobisomens. – respondeu friamente, viu Tonks sorrir maniacamente para ele em aprovação, gesticulando batendo o punho fechado contra a palma da outra mão (aquele gesto que fazemos quando dissemos: "Agora eu vou dar porrada!").

Cochichos reforçados, a bruxa mais velha sorriu para Harry, ele quase retribuiu o sorriso, o bruxo arrogante deu um sorriso amarelo para manter a pose.

-De onde o senhor conhece o senhor Lupin? – perguntou ele, azedamente.

-Ele foi meu professor no terceiro ano, e grande amigo do meu pai.

-Foi ele que lhe ensinou o feitiço do patrono? – perguntou Amélia Bones, interessada.

-Sim senhora.

-Me lembrem de dar os parabéns a ele. – comentou ela com os outros. O bruxo arrogante revirou os olhos, ele viu Tonks dar um tapa na cara "Remo gosta de ser discreto, ele vai me matar". Quando lançou um olhar pedidos-de-socorro para Tonks, ela o olhou, colocou a mão na cabeça e sibilou numa careta: "Ele vai ficar pirado"...

-Certo, mas, sendo que mais da metade do grupo era da família Weasley, o que Lupin estava fazendo ali? – perguntou Fudge.

"E esse interesse todo? Era uma reunião sobre minhas infrações, não sobre minha guarda..."

-Remo Lupin e Arthur Weasley são muito amigos, Re… - quase dissera o primeiro nome de Remo, isso talvez não fosse bom, provavelmente iam perguntar sobre sua afinidade com Lupin, e as coisas poderiam exalar um cheirinho nada agradável se eles resolvessem ligar os fatos... – Lupin fez parte do grupo como um convite do Sr.Weasley.

-Certo – disse Amélia Bones, correndo os olhos por sua pasta. – Você mencionou Mundungo Fletcher – "E daí?" – era amigo dele também?

Tonks fez uma careta do tipo essa-é-dificil, quando ele a olhou ela lhe lançou um olhar do tipo te-vira!

-Não senhora, mas ele era amigo de Arthur Weasley também.

-Amigo é?... interessante... – disse baixinho o bruxo arrogante, maliciosamente.

Harry se conteve para não morder o lábio "Agora eu ferrei tudo..."

-Fletcher foi convidado a fazer parte do grupo também, imagino que na situação atual quanto mais melhor, não? – perguntou, disfarçando o repentino nervosismo.

-Sim... tem razão, ainda mais sendo você – Fudge deu ênfase à última palavra, mas ele e os outros pareciam convencidos, e vendo a tranqüilidade dos outros o bruxo arrogante fechou a cara.

-Ótimo – disse Amélia, olhos na pasta – Ninfadora Tonks? – Tonks amarrou a cara de novo, ao ver o bruxo arrogante dar um sorrisinho de deboche.

-Uma amiga, tanto da família Weasley quanto minha – disse displicentemente, Percy lançou um olhar esquisito para ele, Tonks sorriu.

-Tonks, Ninfadora... vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre essa aí? – perguntou Fudge às pessoas dos primeiros bancos.

-É uma auror, a metamorformaga, está ali em cima – disse um bruxo de uns sessenta anos, na segunda fileira, indicou Tonks com a cabeça.

-Ah – comentou Amélia – gente fina...

-Bom, precisamos de uma testemunha para comprovar o que Potter disse. – replicou o bruxo arrogante, irritado.

-Você tem uma Potter? – perguntou Amélia, a voz novamente cheia de tédio.

-Sim senhora. – fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando Tonks. Como metade do tribunal se virou para olha-la, ela deu um aceno com a mão, sorrindo, vermelha.

-Bom, senhorita Tonks, queira vir aqui em frente, sim? – pediu Amélia, entediada.

Tonks se levantou, ao ir para o estreito corredor entre os bancos do centro e os da esquerda deu um tropeção, vários bruxos contiveram risadas, ela desceu vermelha, parou a um metro ao lado de Harry.

-Weasley, pegue uma cadeira... – começou Fudge.

-Não precisa ministro, eu fico de pé. – disse, nervosa.

-Então... – Amélia olhou sua pasta depois lançou um olhar a Tonks – Você participou do grupo que buscou Potter na madrugada do dia trinta e um de julho, e que foi atacado por milhares de dementadores?

-Sim senhora. – respondeu Tonks.

-E você chegou a liberar um feitiço do patrono? – perguntou Amélia, observando Tonks atentamente.

-Sim senhora, todos nós liberamos, saímos da casa em espécie de formação, para proteger Harry, mas eram tantos dementadores que ele acabou precisando usar um patrono para se defender.

-E você estava junto quando Mundungo Fletcher morreu?

-Bem, eu não vi ele morrer, mas estava perto, vi o raio que acertou ele.

-E você estava junto quando Potter foi atacado por comensais?

-Ele foi derrubado da vassoura por um feitiço, quando Harry caiu no meio das árvores, alguns comensais montados em vassouras nos atacaram, derrubamos eles e Remo Lupin mergulhou no meio das árvores e o puxou para cima, então batemos em retirada. Acredito que foi aí, durante o breve encontro com os comensais que Harry usou o feitiço escudo? – ela olhou para Harry, ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Perfeito. – Amélia pegou a pasta dela e bateu o lado debaixo em cima da mesa, as folhas ficaram todas arrumadas – pode sentar-se.

Tonks subiu de novo e se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes.

-Só mais uma pergunta: - "Só mais essa?" – quantos comensais tinham no meio daquelas árvores, você os reconheceu? – Fudge e os outros pareceram mais interessados.

-Bom... – franziu a testa, alguns lampejos passaram por sua cabeça – acho que eram uns doze... Belatriz Lestrange estava ali no meio.

-Bom, veremos o que nós achamos... – disse Amélia.

Ela, Fudge, o arrogante e mais alguns outros bruxos conversaram baixinho, ele pensou em falar com Tonks, mas antes que decidisse se levantar, eles se separam.

-Como os feitiços que o senhor usou foram em defesa, e defesa comprovada, declaramos o senhor inocente de todas as acusações. – disse Amélia, batendo com um martelinho na mesa. – Sua expulsão do colégio de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts foi anulada.

Os bruxos se levantaram, Harry também, sorridente, Tonks desceu igualmente sorrisos, foram logo pela porta.

-Virando costume hein Harry?

-Espero que ano que vem não tenha outra, é chato... quem era aquele otário arrogante?

-O quadrúpede racista? Afonso Duarte, um idiota da Seção de Infração de Magia por Bruxos Menores de Idade... e essa foi a última, você não vai fazer dezessete ano que vem?

-Caramba... o tempo passa...

-Nem me fale, ainda lembro do meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts como se fosse... semana passada...

Harry riu. Tinham chegado aos elevadores, precisariam esperar um pouco, os outros bruxos se aproximavam, iam pegar o mesmo elevador que Fudge e Percy.

Os bruxos que participaram do tribunal discutiam baixinho enquanto esperavam o elevador, Fudge conversava com Bones, Percy evitava o olhar de Harry. Tonks olhava feio para o Weasley, o que dizia claramente que ele ainda não tinha pedido desculpas. Teve uma idéia.

-Percy – chamou baixo. O Weasley o olhou de forma estranha.

-Que é Potter? – perguntou friamente, o primeiro elevador descendo, provocando um ruído de metal triturado.

-Quando você vai voltar para sua família? – perguntou sério.

-Desde quando lhe devo satisfações? – retrucou parecendo irritado, suando. Entraram no elevador,

Harry sorriu, um sorriso amarelo e demente.

-Por que ficou nervoso?

Percy o olhou.

-Não estou nervoso.

-Deixa de bobagem! – falou, o sorriso desaparecendo de novo, sério e firme – Quando você vai largar esse orgulho besta e admitir que estava enganado?

Percy ficou quieto alguns momentos, refletindo, ele estava meio pálido e bem mais magro do que na última vez que Harry o vira. Parecia muito chateado. Por fim olhou para Harry, aborrecido:

-Quando vai parar de se intrometer na vida dos outros? – Harry o olhou friamente, Tonks também ficou séria, mas observava calada – É minha família, não sua! Só porque você não tem nenhuma não significa que possa levar a minha pra esse buraco em que você ta entrando!

O queixo de Tonks caiu, como ele tinha coragem de esfregar isso na cara dele? Como esse Weasley era burro...

Já Harry o olhou frio, não pôde deixar de reparar que o que Percy dissera estava certo, ele não tinha família, e acabara arrastando a família Weasley para o perigo, a Ordem... ele se metera na vida dessa família sem bater na porta, quantas vezes já tinha posto Rony e os irmãos em perigo por sua causa? O que Percy acabara de dizer fora um choque para ele, mas não ligou, convivia com isso a tempo e não se abateria agora, lançou um olhar frio ao Weasley rebelde e disse tão frio quanto seu olhar:

-Você falou da sua família, Percy, mas não sabe o mal que está fazendo a ela.

Percy o olhou sério, Harry continuou:

-Eles estão sentindo sua falta, estão preocupados com você, acha que eles não te aceitariam de volta?

Pela cara que Percy fez ele reparou que acabara de colocar o dedo na ferida, Percy evitou o seu olhar e olhou visivelmente triste para o chão.

-Eu não posso voltar...

-Por que, orgulho? – Percy o encarou – Essa é a última coisa que se pode ter agora.

O elevador abriu, a voz de mulher informou "O átrio", nem tinham reparado nas vezes em que o elevador parara. Harry lançou um último olhar a Percy e ele e Tonks saíram, mas Percy o chamou:

-Harry... – Harry se virou, o encarando muito sério. Percy o olhou enquanto as grades douradas fechavam – vou pensar no que você disse.

E o elevador subiu. Se viraram em direção a saída.

-Nossa, qual a magia pra fazer ele te ouvir? – perguntou Topnks, admirada. – Conversei com ele umas cinqüenta vezes e ele continuava duro como uma rocha, e é só você chamar ele que ele se derrete?

-Persuasão... – disse cinicamente, enquanto entravam na cabine telefônica. – Você acha que ele volta?

-Não sei... – respondeu Tonks, pensativa – decididamente ele te ouviu, acho que ele volta sim...

-Ah, mas é claro que ele ia se safar! – exclamou Rony alegremente, enquanto Hermione e Gina abraçavam Harry.

-Como foi Harry? – perguntou Fred.

-Eles não quiseram te beijar também? – Jorge o olhou maliciosamente.

-Decididamente foi melhor que a primeira, e não, eles não quiseram me beijar, não precisa ficar com inveja...

Fred riu da cara horrorizada de Jorge.

-Eu hein, eu sou espada!

Eram nove horas ("Só?"), eles se sentaram conversando na sala, Remo não estava junto, saíra para o serviço para a Ordem, Tonks voltara para o ministério, Fred e Jorge estavam com eles.

-...é, Lino é gerente sabe, deixamos ele tomando conta da loja... – ia dizendo Fred.

-Mas não confiamos totalmente nele porque esses dias ele sem querer fez um velho se assustar, e o velhote explodiu os fogos de artifício... – falou Jorge

-Mas até que isso foi bom, porque toda a galera do beco teve uma amostra dos nossos fogos...

-Conclusão: vendemos como água.

-Ei Harry – chamou Hermione (que estava sentada ao lado de Rony) – ficou sabendo? Bicuço vai voltar para Hogwarts, vai ficar com Hagrid...

Almoçaram, um almoço tranqüilo, Harry não sentiu nada de ruim com a poção, exceto talvez aquela sensação de que algo quente e algo gelado lutavam dentro de si. Estava tudo normal até as três da tarde, quando Tonks voltou, sorridente.

Quando todos (inclusive a Sra.Weasley), olharam para ela, seu sorriso se alargou:

-Olhem quem eu trouxe...

E saiu da frente da porta. Da escuridão do corredor para a claridade da sala surgiu Percy.


	9. CAP 08 Sangue e transmilina

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo oito-**

Sangue e Transmilina 

O que se seguiu foi tão irreal como um filme cujo fundo musical é tão alto que abafa as falas dos atores... a Sra.Weasley se jogou nos braços de Percy chorando, ele se desculpou, parecia inseguro mas imensamente aliviado quando a mãe falou que o perdoava... Gina também o abraçou, radiante, mas xingou ele de "meloide retardado e teimoso"; Rony deu um aperto de mãos com ele, dizendo que ele tivera sorte de chegar de surpresa, do contrário estaria coberto de bosta agora; Fred e Jorge se aproximaram muito sérios, Percy olhou para eles, temeroso, mas eles o abraçaram repentinamente, xingando muito "seu cabeça de alfinete" "puxa-saco do Fudge" "viado do ministério" "trasgo super-dotado" "máquina de esterco de hipogrifo" "titica de manticora" "boióla do distintivo" e muitas outras coisas...

A Sra.Weasley o abraçou muitas vezes, correu para a cozinha para preparar bolinhos e chá, Gina correu para o quarto escrever cartas avisando a Gui e Carlinhos, Percy contou que já tinha falado com o pai no ministério, e que esse o xingou muito também... mas que perdoou, e que realmente ficou contente, contou que durante o tempo em que ficara fora ele ficara com Penelope Clearwater, e que pretendia continuar com ela, para Harry isso cheirava a casamento... não que ele tivesse um faro bom para esse tipo de coisa, mas era inconfundível...

Ele apertou a mão de Harry, pedindo desculpas, que foram aceitas por Harry, chegou até a falar mal do próprio chefe, o que ele mesmo afirmou que provavelmente seria a última vez que faria... o clima estava ótimo, Fred e Jorge fizeram piadinhas sobre ele e Penelope, Percy ficou feito um tomate, mas (pela primeira vez para Harry) ele pareceu não se importar, ainda deu um sorrisinho envergonhado...

Não deu tempo de comer muitos bolinhos, Percy se levantou falando que tinha que ir trabalhar, mas avisou que iria visitar a família sempre, para desapontamento da mãe ele disse que tinha comprado um apartamento com Penelope ("Quarto separado, não é Percy?", "Limpo como um bebe? Mais puro que um convento?"), e que continuaria morando com ela... Assim que ele saiu Tonks também foi, contara que dera uma fugida do ministério para ir até ali...

A Sra.Weasley saiu radiante para a cozinha, cantarolando baixinho, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, avisou que tinham que retomar a limpeza "Temos que voltar pra loja" "Temos que ver se Lino Jordan ainda não explodiu ela...", bela escapulida a dos gêmeos, ficaram só Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, suspiraram, se dirigiram para o segundo andar do subterrâneo...

O lustre enferrujado tinha rompido e caído no chão, uma prateleira de madeira com portas de vidro (que tinham tanto pó que nem se podia ver o que tinha dentro), um porta capas, com capas, estatuetas de monstros bem feios por todo lado, quadros de gente sendo decapitada, os berros eram insuportáveis... Harry levou um saco de lixo bem grande para a sala, teria levado uma marreta se tivesse... no lugar da marreta ele e Rony fatiaram os quadros com as facões de cozinha, e jogaram os cacos dentro do saco... Monstro (que fazia bastante tempo que Harry não via) enfiou seu nariz para dentro da sala, resmungou muito...

-...chega aqui, tocando os belos quadros da minha senhora fora, emporcalhando a casa com essa ralé, ah minha senhora, o que diria se visse quem é o dono do pobre Monstro, e ele quer dar ordens a Monstro, ele acha que Monstro tem medo dele, ele fica se metendo nos cômodos da casa da minha senhora, metendo o nariz onde não é da sua conta...

-Continue a resmungar e eu vou enfiar o SEU nariz bem no meio do seu censurado!

-Harry!

-Mas é verdade Hermione, esse elfo caduco me tira do sério – Monstro chiou furioso ao ser chamado de caduco – sai Monstro, vai pra sua toca e fica lá.

Monstro saiu xingando Harry de cada nome estranho que ele preferiu esquecer logo, antes que Mione procurasse o dicionário dos gêmeos... Limpar o lustre seria impossível, estava completamente estragado, tanto que puderam quebrá-lo em pedaços com as próprias mãos, tocaram dentro do saco. Ao abrir as portas da prateleira, elas caíram, Harry teve que sair por toda a casa catando parafusos decentes, deixaram para Rony arrumar as portinhas, ele e Mione tiravam os objetos estranhos de dentro, tudo estava coberto de pó. Tiraram uma caixa com uma coleção de medalhas velhas dadas pelo ministério, uma vitrola roxa velha (que eles tocaram fora), uma caixinha de música que parecia tocar uma orquestra de trasgos, espadas de esgrima, uma coleção de vestes velhas para treinamento de esgrima, um caixote com bolas de quadribol, goles, balaços e pomo ("Legal, vamos poder treinar!" exclamou Rony enquanto parafusava as portas de volta à prateleira), e até uma vassoura Shottergun, marca que não era mais fabricada, Rony ficou tão faceiro que resolveu experimenta-la, deu de cara na parede e acabou entortando a cauda da vassoura... bastões de batedores ("Essa sala é um tesouro!"), uma coleção de livros velhos, a maioria tratava de artes das trevas (Harry precisou ameaçar Rony com os facões da cozinha, o amigo estava doido para ler), que eles acabaram por limpar e guardar no armário de mogno da primeira sala subterrânea (aquele que as aranhas saíram pulando), uma penseira ("Que é isso?" "É uma penseira!" "Eu já li sobre elas!" "Dumbledore tem uma." "Pra que serve?" "Pra guardar pensamentos." "Guardar pensamentos? Credo...") que estava lotada de pensamentos, todos já mofados ("Eu não sabia que os pensamentos mofavam..." "Se o dono deles já morreu, eles mofam" "Pensamento mofando? Credo..."), eles esvaziaram a penseira no vaso sanitário, precisaram puxar a descarga sete vezes para eles se dissolverem... acharam também uma caixa cheia de pinças de três pernas, com pontas afiadas, que saíram correndo pelos braços de Harry, abrindo cortes a cada passo, Hermione e Rony puxavam as pinças com força, com medo de que elas fossem para o rosto do amigo, e com isso abriam cortes ainda mais fundos pelos braços dele... e não adiantava jogar as pinças dentro da caixa, elas saíam de novo... no final Hermione segurava a caixa, abrindo somente pra colocar as pinças, e Rony e Harry retiravam as pinças, que já tinham chegado até os ombros... no total foram vinte e sete pinças, e várias dezenas de cortes pelos braços de Harry, que estavam bem ensangüentados...

A Sra.Weasley levou um susto ao vê-lo com os braços cobertos de sangue, e para felicidade do rapaz, ela fechou os cortes com feitiços. Ao voltar para a sala, Hermione tinha amarrado a caixa com cordas e tocado dentro do saco, que já estava entulhado de coisas,desde as mais estranhas, até as mais estranhas ainda.

Depois de limpar a prateleira, que era bem bonitinha, e colocar de novo o caixote com as bolas (para limpar as bolas, Rony agarrou com imensa dificuldade os balaços, um por vez, claro, Hermione limpava o caixote e Harry limpava o balaço; ele podia jurar que tirara meio quilo de pó), a penseira e os outros objetos poupados, eles avançaram para o porta capas. Tinha capas dos mais variados modelos, desde rosa-choque com penugens roxas e laranjas, até uma que tinha uma textura de pedra ("Quem são os malucos que usavam isso?"). Encontraram uma família de morcegos, Hermione saiu correndo e gritando de dentro da sala, até foi engraçado, ela fechou a porta do quarto quando saiu, os sete morcegos ficaram presos dentro da sala com Rony e Harry... os dois pegaram os bastões de batedores e tentavam bater nos morcegos, foi aí que descobriram que eram chupadores de sangue... um deles grudou no pescoço de Harry, e Rony deu uma tremenda porretada... sem mira, Harry caiu quase inconsciente no chão, um galo começando a cantar no meio da cabeça... foi um desastre, detonaram tudo enquanto tentavam matar os morcegos, o jeito foi pegar as espadas de esgrima...

Quando Hermione voltou, duas horas mais tarde enfiando a cabeça timidamente para dentro da sala, Harry e Rony já estavam terminando de limpar o chão, que até dez minutos atrás ainda estava com sangue de morcego... Foi às seis que terminaram a sala, entraram na cozinha e encontraram Gina displicentemente sentada conversando com a mãe, Rony queria pular no pescoço da irmã e sacudi-la até ela ficar inconsciente, afinal ela não os ajudara, e aquela sala fora particularmente difícil de limpar...

Acordou para reparar que a casa continuava tão vazia quanto quando foram dormir, somente os três, Gina e a Sra. e o Sr.Weasley. A cicatriz começara a arder por volta do meio dia, e ardia a intervalos de poucos minutos, Voldemort devia estar torturando alguém, contudo nada aparecia nos jornais, mas eles puderam reparar que os pais de Rony estavam muito preocupados... Chegaram até a ver a professora Minerva entrar, falar alguma coisa com os dois e sair de novo, parecendo ainda mais preocupada...

Já fazia onze dias que Remo, Quim e Emelina tinham saído, e a preocupação estava sempre estampada nos rostos dos pais de Rony. Harry não pôde deixar de se preocupar também, mas os dias que passavam limpando o subterrâneo da casa enviaram o assunto para o fundo da cabeça, incrível como era grande aquele lugar, os quartos estavam completamente infestados das mais variadas pragas, mataram mais morcegos, encontraram um bicho papão (que imediatamente foi destruído pelas gargalhadas de Harry e Rony quando o comensal se virou para Gina e se transformou numa barata gigante), encontraram um vampiro dormindo embaixo de uma cama, e (para horror de Gina e Mione) uma imensa ninhada de ratos (que pareciam mais serem coelhos de tão grandes). Para esse último, Harry foi até o quarto de Bicuço, levou o hipogrifo para o quarto dos ratos, e o prendeu lá. Voltaram três dias depois, o hipogrifo estava com diarréia crônica de tanto que comeu, e foi realmente um problema limpar todo aquele esterco (ainda por cima bem mole e fedorento, típico da diarréia), as ossadas dos ratos, e as penas dos travesseiros que estavam espalhadas por todo lado (Bicuço deve ter feito a maior festança naqueles três dias).

Voltariam para Hogwarts dali a nove dias, e já estava muito monótono, acordar, limpar o dia inteiro e dormir. A cicatriz incomodara o tempo todo, ardendo e latejando, mas Harry nunca mais teve visões, talvez porque ele não queria, manter a mente limpa antes de dormir também já era rotina, inconscientemente ou não ele praticava oclumensia, já que o querido Snape seria seu professor, não queria chegar em Hogwarts sendo o mesmo paspalho que fora no ano anterior... mas estava realmente preocupado, pelo que parecia a missão de Remo tinha dado errado, e algo ruim devia estar acontecendo com eles...de vez em quando ele forçava a ligação entre ele e Voldemort, e escutava berros... parecidos com uma pessoa sobre efeito da maldição cruciatus, e pela ardência na cicatriz ele pôde crer que Voldemort estava bem irritado... ele queria alguma coisa, que não estava conseguindo, então iria continuar tentando... se perguntava se não seria de Remo, Quim ou Emelina aqueles gritos, mas toda vez que conseguia "ver" alguma coisa Voldemort o bania de sua mente, o que dava a Harry muita dor de cabeça...

Foi descendo para o jantar que eles tiveram os primeiros indícios concretos de que a missão em que Remo, Quim e Emelina estavam tinha melado. Eram vozes muito sérias na cozinha.

-...parece que ele prendeu eles, talvez os esteja torturando para saber os planos da ordem, ou outra coisa, não imagino o que pode ser mais importante para ele do que os nossos planos.

Era a voz asmática de Doge. A voz seguinte eles tiveram que espremer os ouvidos contra a porta para ouvir, era Moody.

-Não vejo como os três podem estar vivos ainda, Vance e Shacklebolt nunca diriam nada, e Lupin, esse não falaria nem para nós se Dumbledore o mandasse não dizer. Se for para saber dos planos Voldemort pode tirar o dragãozinho da chuva, os três são inúteis. Se querem saber a minha opinião Voldemort já os matou a tempo e ficou com os corpos.

-Mas Dumbledore me deu a entender de que não eram os planos da ordem que Voldemort iria querer, mas uma outra coisa, que talvez um dos três soubesse. – era a voz de Tonks.

-Eu também tive essa impressão quando falei com ele – para surpresa deles, era a voz de Gui – ele parece achar que os três estão vivos, ou pelo menos Lupin.

Harry reparou que Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam embatucados, mas ele entendera, era óbvio, Voldemort prendera Remo, Quim e Emelina e torturava eles agora, era por isso que a cicatriz latejava, e eram deles mesmo os berros que "via". E ele sabia muito bem qual era a outra coisa que Voldemort queria saber além dos planos, a profecia, Remo sabia sobre ela... e como Moody dissera, era inútil, Remo nunca falaria, e Harry sentia, Voldemort estava furioso... a qualquer momento ele os mataria...

-De qualquer maneira, vocês não sabem pra onde eles foram? – era o Sr.Weasley.

-Claro que sabemos, eles foram para Rhondda, nós já fomos lá, estava tudo destruído, encontramos alguns pergaminhos negros, todos queimados, e alguns ingredientes muito raros de poções, mas nem vestígios dos três, eles foram levados. – rosnou Moody.

-O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou a Sra.Weasley, assustada.

-Vamos atrás deles – era a voz decidida de Tonks. – Dumbledore mandou e de qualquer forma nós iríamos.

-Nós? – perguntou a Sra.Weasley.

-Eu, Gui, Olho-Tonto, Elifas, Tonks e o pai. – era a voz de Carlinhos.

Um momento de silêncio, e a voz do pai de Rony:

-Calma Molly, se tivermos sorte vai dar tudo certo, talvez nem os achemos...

-De qualquer forma, melhor irmos dormir, sairemos amanha – era a voz de Gui.

Passos ribombaram em direção a porta, e Harry e os outros saíram correndo, se jogando dentro da primeira porta que viram.

Ficaram em silêncio no escuro, escutando eles passarem, quando o silêncio reinou novamente, Harry falou primeiro.

-Eles ainda estão vivos... ou pelo menos o Remo...

-Como você sabe Harry? – Rony perguntou assustado com a expressão sombria e preocupada do amigo.

-A cicatriz, Voldemort – Gina fez uma careta – está torturando eles, ou ele, mas está ficando zangado, a qualquer hora ele os matará...

Eles caíram em silêncio, essa perspectiva para Harry era terrível, ele queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não podia fazer nada... não iria fazer nada, a última vez que dera uma de herói, Sirius morrera... justo agora, que ele e Remo estavam tão amigos, justo agora que estava voltando a ser feliz, por quê?

Passou a noite inteira tentando entrar na mente de Voldemort, mas não conseguia, era como se uma corda estivesse amarrada em seu pescoço e o impedisse de se afastar... sem contar que estava preocupado demais para se concentrar... depois de ficar horas no escuro, escutando os roncos de Rony, e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, desistiu, foi vencido pelo sono.

...alguns gritos, gritos masculinos... de dor... eram gritos contidos, o dono deles tentava se conter...até que silenciou, os únicos sons eram gargalhadas frias, e pano rasgando... e então um rosnado... uivos, e pessoas lançando feitiços, risadas, ganidos... um inferno...

-Harry... Harry, calma... calma cara, acorda… - Rony o sacudia de leve, Harry abriu os olhos, estava coberto de suor e estava muito enjoado, Rony o olhava preocupado, se sentou repentinamente, assustando o amigo. – Tudo bem Harry? Você estava se agitando muito, era um pesadelo?

-Ou um pesadelo muito ruim ou uma visão mais ruim ainda. – disse, passando a mão na cicatriz, ardia, de algo parecido com felicidade, e de vez em quando latejava.

-O que era? – perguntou Rony ansioso, mesmo no escuro ele podia ver que o amigo estava preocupado.

-Era muito confuso... mas acho que era Remo se transformando – Rony se assustou – eu não vi, ouvi mesmo... mas decididamente era ele gritando, e logo depois uns uivos... e começaram a atacar ele depois, dava para ouvir alguns ganidos...

-Você não conseguiu ver onde eles estavam? – perguntou o ruivo, ansioso.

-Eu te disse, eu mais ouvi do que vi...

-Mas pelo menos sabemos que Remo está vivo – disse Rony – Harry, você precisa contar isso a alguém.

-Não. – respondeu muito firme – pode ser uma isca para me atrair como foi com Sirius, não vou nem quero falar nada, até porque não ia ajudar nada contar o que eu vi.

-Mas... – um olhar de Harry foi suficiente para fazer Rony aceitar e suspirar, derrotado. – está bem... boa noite...

Ele se deitou de novo. Harry também, sem ligar para o enjôo. Algo lhe dizia que não era mentira o que vira, e que, onde quer que fosse, Remo estava sofrendo muito...

Acordaram mais tarde, e agora só estavam ele, Rony, Gina, Hermione e a Sra.Weasley... e o pior era que não tinham notícias, exceto que a cicatriz de Harry continuava no mesmo ritmo, ardendo e de vez em quando latejando... ele não tivera mais nenhuma visão, e os dias foram se arrastando, sempre preocupantes, sempre na mesma rotina, limpando, mas agora uma imensa preocupação se instalava em Harry... e medo... de perder mais alguém de quem gostava...

E foi assim, até o dia trinta e um de agosto... retornariam a Hogwarts no dia seguinte, e pela primeira vez na vida estava com uma leve vontade de continuar ali, para logo saber das notícias... mas foi às quatro horas da tarde que as notícias realmente vieram.

Estavam na sala, em silêncio, Harry e Rony estudando pela primeira vez na vida para Poções antes do ano começar, quando eles começaram a aparatar, assustando-os...

O Sr.Weasley, alguns cortes e feridas, segurando Quim, inconsciente, pálido e muito ferido, parecia doente, quase morto; Elifas e Gui estavam ajudando a segurar o auror, que era extremamente grande; Carlinhos segurava uma Emelina pela cintura, ela também estava inconsciente, e muito ferida e pálida; Moody estava ferido logo atrás, a varinha erguida como segurança; e atrás de todos, amparado por uma Tonks preocupadíssima, estava Remo, num estado deplorável, coberto de feridas, arranhões e cortes, magérrimo, pálido, parecendo muito doente, a algumas feridas feias... ele mal se agüentava em pé...

Enquanto a Sra.Weasley perguntava assustada o que acontecera, Moody dava ordens para tratar os feridos, Gui fazia as recomendações a Rony, Mione e Gina, Harry viu Remo desabar, Tonks não conseguiria segura-lo, passou pelo meio dos membros feridos e o segurou antes que caísse totalmente, numa espécie de abraço, exceto que Harry sustentava todo o peso dele, completamente fora do ar, estava leve, muito leve para alguém do tamanho e idade dele...

A Sra.Weasley já tinha aberto os quartos, Carlinhos, o Sr.Weasley e Elifas já tinham deitado Emelina e Quim em camas (em quartos separados), Hermione e Gina foram buscar remédios, Moody fora avisar a Dumbledore.

-Aqui Harry! – chamou Tonks, abrindo a porta do quarto mais próximo, o mesmo em que Harry acordara no início do mês, ele arrastou Remo até lá e o depositou com a ajuda de Tonks na cama, o lobisomem estava mole feito um saco de batatas... parecia impossível que alguém naquelas condições conseguisse ter ficado consciente, logo viram que ele estava com algumas costelas quebradas, um braço partido, e cortes feios por toda a parte, uma ferida na cabeça, nas costas, ele estava ensangüentado... tivera uma perfuração no peito, perto dos pulmões, que sangrava a beça, parecia recente... um rasgo na altura do estômago, estava infeccionando...

Tonks saíra do quarto correndo para pegar uma caixa com primeiros socorros, mandara Harry tirar a camisa dele, uma tarefa meio difícil, já que o homem estava mole feito um morto... as calças também, e não havia tempo para vergonha, ele estava morrendo, era uma correria pela casa, Tonks lançou alguns feitiços de estancamento nos cortes mais feios, passaram produtos mágicos nas feridas, foi ao lançar um feitiço para retirar todo o sangue que puderam reparar que ele estava quase seco... quase sem sangue...

Foi quase uma hora de preocupação e tratamento, ele e Tonks, cuidando do bruxo, os restantes cuidavam dos outros, no final Tonks lançara um feitiço de transfiguração, transfigurar roupas...

Dumbledore aparecera, pedira para Tonks o acompanhar até o seu escritório e lhe contar tudo o que acontecera, ela pareceu não gostar muito, mas obedeceu... Moody e Elifas também saíram, tinham que fazer alguma coisa urgente, mas nada muito perigoso... o silêncio reinava, a Sra.Weasley cuidava de Gui e Carlinhos, que também estavam meio feridos... Harry sentara na poltrona ao lado da cama onde Remo dormia, Rony e Hermione chegaram a entrar, mas não falaram nada, foram olhares de entendimento, eles simplesmente enfiaram as cabeças para dentro do quarto e sorriram, depois saíram de novo...

E o alívio que sentia era enorme, vê-lo ali, bem (se é que se podia dizer que ele estava bem), vivo... ficou perto de uma hora sentado, a cabeça escorada para trás, não estava exatamente sentado, estava mais era jogado na poltrona, ficara pensando... então se levantou, pois se lembrara de uma coisa enquanto pensava...

Como era distraído, aquele era o quarto de Sirius, talvez o espelho par daquele espelho que o padrinho lhe dera no ano anterior estivesse ali... dentro do armário... se levantou e abriu silenciosamente o armário... o que tinha eram algumas roupas penduradas, na maioria pretas, mas mais embaixo, alguns livros cobertos de pó estavam empilhados, ele se ajoelhou para ler os títulos...

Um conjunto de livros negros com o título escrito em letras douradas: "Guia do Auror – um guia completo sobre essa profissão cheia de perigos", é... Sirius fora um auror, típico... O conjunto parecia bem velho, e intocado por uns vinte anos, pela quantidade de pó, mas se encontrava em perfeitas condições... Puxou o conjunto de oito livros de grossura média, eles bateram no chão com estrondo (Harry fez uma careta e olhou para Remo para ver se esse não tinha se perturbado com o barulho, que nada, o cara estava ferradasso no sono) e soltaram uma nuvem de pó, pegou o livro nº1... abriu lá pela metade, no canto superior direito escrito "Capítulo 4: Maldições e seus efeitos", sem dúvida era interessante, a maldição que mostrava era uma tal de "Ferius", considerada artes das trevas, se usada contra alguém que era lobisomem, mesmo sem lua cheia a pessoa iria se transformar... a ilustração era arrepiante...

Por mais doido que estivesse para continuar a ler (teve vontade de dormir com o livro embaixo do travesseiro), as batidas descompassadas do seu coração o atraiam para os outros livros... Eram duas pilhas, uma ele já tinha tirado metade do conteúdo, os outros livros eram "Artes das Trevas: aprenda a se defender", "Perigo a frente, Risco atrás: como se defender" e "Lutando contra as trevas", todos os livros sobre conteúdo auror, um mais coberto de pó que o outro, sentia que se tivesse mais um pouquinho de pó ele asfixiaria...

Olhou a segunda pilha; essa era igualmente interessante: "Poções, Feitiços e Habilidade: aprenda a sobreviver" ("Credo, pra que ele ia precisar disso?"), puxou o livro e viu que era outro livro sobre se defender, mas era meio diferente, ele tinha mais um gostinho pro lado negro, falava de feitiços negros com suas fórmulas e efeitos, poções negras com seu preparamento e objetivo, igualmente interessante... deixou de lado (como todos os que já tinha pegado, estava doido pra enfiar a cara neles).

"Dons sobrenaturais: quando você é mais anormal do que o normal", um livro ao qual Harry se afeiçoou, primeiro porque encontrou sobre o seu dom, ofidioglossia, e falava que o bruxo ofidioglota não era necessariamente um bruxo das trevas... descobriu o nome do seu outro dom, "Magistic" conhecido como magia clandestina, por ser usada escondida... e muitos outros dons, inclusive animagia, e esse era o maior capítulo, para variar separou o livro para ler mais tarde ("Meu malão não vai fechar esse ano").

"Poções: Inventando e descobrindo" ("Mas que porcaria é essa?") Esse sem dúvida era o livro mais desinteressante, mas seria útil para as aulas de Snape, ainda mais se ele estava numa turma avançada, separou também.

"Conhecendo o inimigo: Um guia sobre os bruxos que entortaram" outro livro interessante ("Anota: to pegando o vício da Mione"), falava sobre a psicologia de um bruxo que vai para o lado das trevas, como reconhecer um, o que ele usa (artes das trevas), como as usa, quando reconhecer quando ele as usa, enfim, interessante...

E por último: "O Livro Padrão de Feitiços: 6ª Série". Não, não podia ser, que tipo de imbecil retardado deixaria um livro tão monótono como esse ali no meio daquela coleção de livros tão úteis? Sem entender o porquê, Harry puxou o livro e abriu ("Não, Sirius não seria tão babaca") e...

Simplesmente não era a mesma letra usada nos outros livros "Padrão de Feitiços", e nem era tão organizado... foi aí que caiu a ficha, olhou a capa de novo...

E não era mais a capa do livro "Padrão de Feitiços", mas era a capa negra e velha de um fichário, com folhas de pergaminho bem conservadas, mas amareladas pelo tempo, parecia ser da mesma idade do Mapa do Maroto...

E o coração saindo pela boca, ele abriu o livro, entendendo o que era... reconheceu três caligrafias, duas eram familiares, e a outra, igual a sua.

Na primeira página:

_T:Esse é um livro de propriedade dos marotos, o babaca que pegar isso aqui achando que é o "O Livro Padrão de Feitiços: 6ªa Série" vai se decepcionar._

_S: Credo Pontas, até parece uma placa oficial... "Propriedade dos marotos..."_

_T: Não enche Almofadinhas, vai lá agarrar a Cíntia vai..._

_S: Não é a Cíntia, é a Catarina!_

_T: Não era a Cíntia?_

_S: A Cíntia era a da semana passada._

_T: Seu galinha._

_S: Nossa, até parece que você é muito diferente!_

_T: Eu não sou galinha, simplesmente conquisto tantas que não dá pra ficar sempre com uma!_

_S: Igualzinho comigo._

_R: Calem as penas vocês dois e vamos ao que interessa!_

_T: Tem razão Aluado._

_S: Muito bem, esse livro..._

_T: Se você não for o babaca que eu escrevi na primeira linha..._

_S: Trata sobre uma pesquisa para conquistar a animagia._

_T: Credo, "conquistar a animagia" isso parece mais discurso de político._

_S: Vai se danar Pontas!_

_R: Já fizemos a introdução, dá pra pular pra outra página?_

Então era o que ele pensava! Sentiu que poderia sair dando pulinhos por toda a casa, talvez eles também se tornassem animagos! Fechou a porta do armário, deixou os livros que leria mais tarde num canto e se jogou animadamente na cadeira, o coração galopando descontrolado.

Passou a página da introdução:

_T: Escreve aí o que é transmilina._

_S: Eu não, fui eu que tive que pesquisar o que era, você escreve!_

_T: Ta bem, mas dita o que ta no livro._

_S: Ta bom, aí vai:_

_T: Transmilina é uma substancia mágica contida no sangue que define as transformações naturais do corpo, como o crescimento do pên... Sirius!_

_S: Você não achou que eu ia ditar esse montão aqui, achou?_

_T: Ah, dá aqui essa droga de livro!_

_Transmilina, resumidamente, é uma substancia mágica contida no sangue que define e manipula as transformações mágicas do corpo de um bruxo (de um elefante que não ia ser). Um trouxa não possui essa substancia no sangue, assim como muitos bruxos só possuem o suficiente para dizer que possuem (nossa, quem foi o retardado que escreveu esse livro?). No caso de um lobisomem, a transmilina tem um nível muito negativo, praticamente não existe, por isso um lobisomem não tem controle sobre suas transformações. Já um animago (finalmente chegamos ao que interessa) possui um nível muito alto de transmilina, podendo assim, se transformar a vontade. _

_A transmilina é subdividida em duas substâncias: a psinilina (que negócio é esse?), que permite controlar as transformações; e a dissinilina (outro palavreado...), que manipula a dor durante a transformação. Um lobisomem possui os dois em níveis muito baixos, mas existem alguns casos de lobisomens que possuem a dissinilina em boa quantidade, tendo assim transformações indolores (como não é o caso do nosso amigo Aluado)._

_Existem alguns casos de lobisomens que..._

_S: Isso já é suficiente, queremos fazer um guia para se tornar animago, não um guia dos problemas dos lobisomens._

_R: Ótimo, vamos pra outra página._

_T: Claro, vamos pra outra página, sou eu quem ta pagando as folhas mesmo._

Virou a página, maravilhado, fazia séculos que não se sentia tão alegre, mas reparou que dali a diante eles tinham ficado mais sérios, menos brincadeiras, logo eram só seu pai e Sirius que estavam escrevendo, e devia ter sido uma trabalheira para conseguir, textos e mais textos sobre o que deviam fazer para aumentar o nível dessa tal de transmilina e mantê-la, dezenas de poções, que eles, no início das folhas do fichário, tinham feito uma legenda, poção tal era número tal, com seu preparo bem detalhado, os ingredientes na medida certa, os efeitos também detalhados, quais poções tomavam, e que feitiços faziam... era uma pesquisa séria, mas pelos cantos das folhas sempre tinham P.S., do tipo: _"Sem a poção 4 quase morri vomitando depois..."_, ou então: _"Fui dar uma voltinha no Salgueiro como cachorro, Remo me mordeu e eu não consegui mais voltar a forma humana, só consegui tomando a poção10."_

Mas teve uma parte memorável...:

"_P.S. : T: Sem a poção nº7 a transformação de volta para a forma humana foi incompleta. Fiquei com as galhadas por seis dias."_

Harry deu um sorriso de riso ao ler isso... se imaginou com chifres de cervo... Seu sorriso se alargou ao ler o P.S. de Sirius, que era meio tremido, como se tivesse rido ao escrever:

"_P.S.: S: Pra esconder os chifres, Tiago ficou com a capa de invisibilidade enrolada nas guampas o dia inteiro..."_

"_T: Pelo menos eu não to com um rabo a duas semanas!"_

Riu em silêncio.

"_S: E você, idiota que ta lendo isso, ta rindo por quê? Já se imaginou com uma coisa peluda e comprida saindo do traseiro? Nem quero ver quando a poção de murchamento de deformações fazer ele cair..."_

Mas eram uns palhaços... Sirius com rabo? Tiago com chifres? Ele adoraria ter visto essa cena... Do jeito com que estava escrito, ele tinha a sensação de que estava dentro de uma penseira, vendo uma lembrança... aquilo lhe atormentara muito durante o verão... a culpa por Sirius estar morto... a carência com que convivia... pensara muito nisso ultimamente... como seria sua vida se Sirius não tivesse morrido? Se seus pais não tivessem morrido? Sirius não teria ido para Azkaban, ele não teria vivido com os Dursley's, saberia mais sobre o mundo bruxo, não teria entrado no torneio tribruxo, não teria sido seqüestrado, Voldemort não teria retornado... seria tudo tão diferente... ele conheceria sua família... agora entendia que toda a insegurança que sentia era causada pela falta de alguém que ocupasse o papel de pai... olhou para a bela adormecida ao seu lado... "Pai? Não... um amigo..."

Um amigo que acabava de abrir os olhos.


	10. CAP 09 O meio oclumente

**Geeeente, relendo de novo o início eu fico chocada com a quantidade de porcaria que escrevi... eu tive orgulho isso um dia? Que podreeee...**

**Opinião pessoal ok? Vocês podem continuar a ler e mandar reviews, porque eu só não gosto do começo! XD**

**Beijos, e espero que continuem lendo! (e gostando...)**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**Capítulo nove**

**-O meio oclumente-**

Ele sem dúvida estava com uma cara cansada, de quem apanhou muito, ainda não tinha visto Harry, que estava bem no canto, mas ao virar a cabeça e o ver deu um sorrisinho pálido.

-Voldemort é um tanto hospitaleiro, não? – perguntou Harry num tom animado, já tinha jogado o fichário com as anotações de Sirius e seu pai há muito tempo em cima do armário, suspeitava que Remo não fosse deixar eles fazerem...

-Nem me fale... – disse numa voz rouca, tentou se sentar, Harry o segurou pelo ombro com uma mão, ele fez uma careta (de dor), Harry falou num tom maníaco:

-Não, agora você vai ver como é chato ficar deitado quando não se quer – o empurrou de volta para baixo.

-Eu não estou teimando pra ficar sentado... – disse, fechando os olhos, cansado. Ainda de olhos fechados perguntou: - Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

Harry olhou no relógio, relógio não, bulsoscópio: Eram umas quatro quando eles chegaram, e agora eram sete e quinze...

-Só três horas.

Ficou em silêncio um pouco, não sabia o que dizer, sem dúvida seria melhor que ele dormisse, acabou lembrando de como Hermione o envolvera nos braços para que dormisse, mas nunca que faria isso com o cara, se envergonhava até de pensar na idéia... chamar Tonks para fazer isso? Ela estava com Dumbledore... Como assim chamar Tonks? Quase riu dos próprios pensamentos... mas que ela ficou deveras preocupada com ele ficou, e ele andava meio avoado... e ficara bem preocupado quando ela foi atingida por aquele feitiço... não entendia muito bem do assunto, mas isso lhe cheirava coisas mais quentes...

Resolveu pensar em outra coisa para não pensar bobagem ("Cabeça poluída a sua, hein Potter?"), foi aí que reparou que estava olhando para o chão, olhou para a cama, para que foi que ele acordara? Estava novamente ferrado no sono, e parecia embalado, provavelmente iria dormir horas a fio...

Voltou a pegar o fichário, folheou até a página em que estava e voltou a ler... ao todo foram dezessete poções usadas na primeira transformação, o primeiro a se transformar tinha sido Tiago... _"Que decepção, eu esperando um bicho feroz e no que me transformo? Num veado!" "Cara, eu não imaginava uma coisa muito diferente... visto que a Angélica te botou dois chifres bonitinhos." "Só quero ver a sua, provavelmente vai ser num ornitorrinco!"_... o segundo tinha sido Sirius, e como eles já tinham uma idéia das poções que não precisariam ser usadas, só foram nove poções... _"Há, há, há! Não foi ornitorrinco!" "Não, foi um vira-latas sarnento!" "Melhor do que um veadinho." "O veadinho aqui ta doido pra te dar uma chifrada!" "Epa, ta me estranhando?"_... e então foi o Rabicho, pelos "P.S.s" escritos, eles precisaram ameaça-lo com veneno para ele tomar, foram cinco poções... _"Um rato! Combina mesmo com o Rabicho!" "Nem me fale Almofadinhas, um bicho tão rejeitado por seres do sexo feminino quanto o nosso amigo Rabicho..." "Antes ser rato do que ter sarna ou chifres!" ""CALA A PENA RABICHO!"" _... foi a única vez que vira a letra de Pedro Pettigrew, parecia letra de recém alfabetizado, uma caligrafia torta e quase ilegível...

Quando fechou o fichário, louco para pegar um caldeirão e começar as poções, reparou que já era de noite, olhou no relógio, nove horas, a casa estava silenciosa, mas tinha pessoas na cozinha... pegou os livros (eram dezesseis, estava bem pesado) e saiu silenciosamente do quarto, passou sem ninguém reparar pelo corredor e subiu para o seu quarto, despejou os livros com cuidado ao lado da cama, ameaçou os dragões de prende-los por duas semanas dentro do vaso sanitário se eles chegassem perto dos livros e desceu.

Rony, Mione, Gina, a Sra. e o Sr.Weasley, Moody, Carlinhos, Gui e Doge estavam na cozinha, todos já sentados à mesa.

-Harry, querido, venha comer – a Sra.Weasley parecia alegre. Os outros conversavam, ele sentou entre Rony e Mione, sentiu o olhar feio que Rony lhe lançara, mas falou baixinho para eles:

-Venham comigo para o quarto depois... quero mostrar uma coisa. – eles não fizeram perguntas, ainda mais porque Olho-Tonto fixara um olhar neles.

Pelo que ouviu, parecia que Voldemort e seus comensais tinham torturado Remo, Quim e Emelina até a inconsciência, e como estava realmente querendo saber da profecia – embora ela não tenha sido mencionada na mesa – os prendera em lugares nada agradáveis, torturando-os para acordar, maltratando-os, torturando mais, espancando até ficar inconsciente... e ali no meio apareceu a lua cheia, Voldemort e os comensais brincaram com o lobisomem a semana inteira... parece que no final o bicho não conseguia nem se mover... isso fora a oito dias atrás... eles tinham ficado mais dois dias presos, mais tortura... quando perguntaram como Moody e os outros sabiam desses detalhes, os membros da ordem olharam com certa dúvida para os garotos, mas o Sr.Weasley contou que Snape tinha ficado junto o tempo todo, mas não tinha tido a chance de se comunicar com Dumbledore, e fora ele a libertar os três, dando a chave a Remo, o único que ainda estava consciente... (pois Quim sempre resistia teimosamente às torturas, e assim, apanhava mais...) como Snape não podia deixar suspeitas sobre seu papel de espião ele não pudera ajudar mais... e pelo que Harry entendeu, Remo, sem varinha, tinha conseguido escapar arrastando junto Quim e Emelina, o que na opinião de Harry deve ter sido bem difícil, já que Remo estava completamente detonado... mas os outros comensais tinham reparado na fuga, e como eles não estavam muito longe do "presídio", os acharam facilmente, mas para a felicidade do povo, o grupo de Tonks os achara e conseguira banir os comensais, mesmo em desvantagem... e então aparataram desesperadamente para a sede da ordem.

Quando terminaram o jantar, Rony e Mione seguiam Harry como se fossem suas sombras, só porque ele fora dar um pulinho ali no quarto de Sirius para ver se Remo não tinha acordado, para sua surpresa Tonks apareceu atrás deles:

-Podem deixar que eu fico aqui, é melhor vocês arrumarem seus malões, amanha é o dia!

E ela entrou no quarto, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama, eles subiram para o quarto, contendo sorrisos, assim que fecharam a porta Rony caiu na gargalhada:

-Cara, esses dois se merecem!

-Rony! – exclamou Hermione, censurando.

-Mas é, Mione! – e foi Harry que falou – esses dois vão acabar juntos!

-Mas ela só resolveu cuidar dele no seu lugar, afinal vocês dois nem arrumaram as coisas ainda! – esclareceu Hermione. Harry trocou um daqueles seus olhares exasperados com Rony, Mione não estava observando direito, mas ao ver que os dois não se convenciam, ela continuou irritada: - Só porque ela vai cuidar dele vocês já ficam inventando histórias, francamente!

Harry e Rony se limitaram a sorrir enquanto se viravam para catar suas coisas, decididamente Mione não estava observando direito... foi aí que se lembrou, se jogou alegremente na cama, tão faceiro que os dois amigos se assustaram.

-Credo Harry, ta com pulga naquele lugar eh? – perguntou Rony, surpreso.

-Não – ele catou os livros do lado da cama, mas deixou o fichário intencionalmente escondido – Olhem o que eu achei no quarto que era do Sirius, esse em que o Remo está.

Rony e Hermione se ajoelharam ao lado da cama de Harry, Rony aproveitou para passar a mão nas coxas de Mione enquanto se sentava.

-Rony! Olha onde passa essa mão!

-Ih, foi sem querer...

O que decididamente era mentira.

-São livros? – perguntou Mione, interessada. "Não, são vacas"

-Qual é a sua felicidade com esses livros? – perguntou Rony, sem entender.

-Foram de Sirius.

-E daí?

-Rony! – censurou Hermione, lançando um olhar de como-você-é-insensível para Rony.

-Não, não é valor sentimental não, já experimentaram ler os títulos? – perguntou exasperado.

Um momento se passou enquanto os dois corriam os olhos pelas lombadas dos livros...

-Harry! – exclamou Hermione, radiante – Me dá um, eu quero ver! – ela estendeu os braços loucamente para os livros, acabou derrubando Harry da cama, Rony ria, Hermione estava biruta, seu olhar parecia mais de quem ia comer os livros.

-Conteúdo de auror... – comentou Rony, admirando Mione estremecer de excitação ao abrir alguns dos livros, ele olhou para Harry – Harry... você sabe o que isso significa?

-Melhores aulas para a AD! – exclamou Hermione, alegre.

-Vamos poder duelar! – exclamaram Rony e Harry, batendo as mãos.

-Esperem só ver isso... – ele puxou o fichário.

Os sorrisos de Rony e Mione se desfizeram na hora.

-Qual a graça desse livro? Já tenho um... – disse Rony.

Harry revirou os olhos, botou o livro em cima da cama, na frente deles, e abriu.

-Isso tem cara de "O Livro Padrão de Feitiços" pra você? – perguntou.

Eles por um momento ficaram quietos, então Hermione arregalou os olhos, Rony o olhou:

-Harry... essa letra não é... do Sirius?

-É sim.

-Quando foi que você e o Sirius escreveram isso? Parece antigo... – comentou Rony, observando o amarelado das páginas.

-Rony, não é a letra do Harry! – exclamou Hermione, olhando o ruivo, tão alegre quanto Harry. – É a letra do pai dele!

O queixo de Rony caiu, ele olhou o fichário, olhou Harry, olhou o fichário, se levantou rápido e agarrou uma carta com a letra de Harry no armário, se jogando no chão de novo, estendendo a carta do lado do fichário, para comparar as letras.

-São iguais! As duas letras são iguais!

-Eu sei, eu sei – rira da histeria de Rony ao comparar as duas letras, folheou o fichário para o início: - não é isso que eu quero mostrar, é isso – apontou para a linha escrita por Sirius que dizia sobre o que tratava o livro.

Os dois leram; Rony olhou para Harry, os olhos brilhando, tão doido quanto ele para iniciar, Mione o olhou na expectativa, duvidando entre a aflição ou a alegria.

-Harry! – Rony ergueu o punho no ar em sinal de vitória – vamos virar animagos! – ele se levantou dando pulinhos de alegria, completamente doido, agarrou o travesseiro e tacou na cara de Harry, que ria, continuou pulando feito um louco, quando a agitação momentânea passou ele se jogou em cima da cama, quase em cima dos outros livros: - aposto como eu vou ser um leão!

-Que nada, você vai ser uma zebra, isso sim, com listras vermelhas... – disse Harry, com ironia.

-É eh? Pois você vai ser um pato! De óculos! Ou um texu...

-Meninos! – interrompeu Mione, aflita, os dois a olharam – Isso é ilegal!

-E daí Mione? Sirius, meu pai e Rabicho nunca foram descobertos!

-É Mione, sem contar que no meio dessa guerra o ministério nem vai ligar para três animagos ilegais! Ou dois, se você não quiser...

-Mas eles tinham um motivo!

-E nós também não temos? – perguntou Harry, os dois o olharam – Aproveitar esse fichário?

-Assim que se fala! – apoiou Rony, alegremente. – Quero morrer de rir quando a Mione virar uma coruja!

-Harry, eu sei que você está doido para fazer isso agora – disse Mione, cautelosamente – mas se você esperar essa idéia esfriar, vai ver que ela é errada.

-Não quero deixar essa idéia esfriar Mione! Já imaginou? Isso poderia ser muito útil.

-Por exemplo?

-Digamos que... Voldemort me seqüestre e me prenda numa casa lá nos quintos dos infernos – disse Harry, depressa – isso poderia ser útil para fugir, não?

Hermione pareceu não se convencer.

-Ora, vamos Mione! Eu olhei a receita das poções que precisamos, é só roubar um pouco do estoque do Snape, encomendar alguns ingredientes por coruja, e estamos numa boa!

Pediu em tom de súplica, mas Mione estava firme.

-OK – ele se levantou, agarrando um livro dentro do malão de Rony, e estendeu a mão direita sobre ele – eu juro sobre este... – ele olhou a capa do livro – Guia das Criaturas Mágicas do Curso Avançado... que irei me responsabilizar durante as minhas transformações, não me transformando por qualquer motivo ou na frente de qualquer um, e que não revelarei a ninguém que planejamos ir contra a lei. Satisfeita?

Rony olhava para os dois, rindo, Mione permaneceu séria, mas ao encarar o olhar de pivete de Harry um tremor percorreu o seu rosto e ela começou a rir:

-Ta bem, ta bem, nós fazemos as poções, felizes?

-BELEZA! – os dois bateram as mãos, alegres, mas antes que comemorassem mais algo começou a apitar.

-O que é? – perguntou Rony, olhando em volta.

-O despertador... – pegou o despertador, ele não estava programado para às dez, ao olhar a corda viu que ela estava mordiscada – esses dragões... - desligou, eram dez horas... e eles ainda não tinham arrumado os malões... – temos que arrumar os materiais!

E foi uma correria, buscar materiais aqui e ali, pegar as meias embaixo da cama, as luvas de couro de dragão estavam emboladas em duas espécies de ninhos, onde os dragõezinhos dormiam, Hermione e Rony, assim como ele, queriam levar os outros quinze livros para Hogwarts também, Harry e Rony tiveram que apertar os malões, no fim foi Rony que estava com os livros de aula de Harry, este precisou pular sete vezes em cima do malão para ele fechar...

Quando terminaram era por volta da meia-noite, e o sono estava chegando lentamente, Mione já estava bem sonolenta... Harry tomou a poção, ficou com sede, Mione desejou a eles uma boa noite e se enfiou no quarto, Rony já estava deitando, Harry avisou a ele que já voltava, foi para a cozinha, a casa estava escura, mas na sala a maioria dos membros da ordem que passaram por aquela casa naquele dia estava ali, quando já estava subindo Tonks o chamou.

-Harry, vem cá – ela estava na porta do quarto onde Remo estava, a porta antes fechada, agora estava semi-aberta, ele foi até ela – Dumbledore está aqui, ele e Remo querem falar com você.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto entrava, ela foi para a sala, Remo estava acordado, escorado no travesseiro, sem dúvida precisava dormir mais, Dumbledore estava sentado numa cadeira perto da cama, uma expressão serena e calma, bem típica dele.

-Sente-se Harry – disse Dumbledore – queremos contar algumas coisas a você.

"Outra profecia foi feita anulando a primeira?" pensou, se sentando em outra cadeira. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Remo, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça, que foi retribuído.

-Primeiro, Harry, presumo que você saiba o motivo de Voldemort não ter matado nenhum dos três por todo esse tempo? – perguntou Dumbledore. Harry confirmou com a cabeça, sério:

-A profecia. – "E daí? Ela não foi descoberta foi?"

-Voldemort não a descobriu – informou Dumbledore, lendo os pensamentos dele – mas existem grandes chances dele descobrir através de você ou seus amigos. – Harry não disse nada, então Dumbledore continuou – Você contou a eles sobre o conteúdo dela?

-Não.

-E pretende contar?

-Não sei... – olhou para Remo, mas este estava impassível. – não vou contar tão cedo. – "Como assim descobrir através de mim?"

-A ligação entre você e Voldemort – ele apontou para a testa de Harry, indicando a cicatriz – se aprofundou ainda mais, e temo que continuará se aprofundando, até você aprender a dominar sua mente completamente – Harry franziu a testa para ele – através das aulas de oclumansia.

-Vou ter que me tornar um oclumente? – saber oclumensia não tornava ninguém oclumente; oclumente era quem tinha poder total sobre a mente, e ele decididamente não tinha.

-Sim, e será bom se treinar legilimancia também, se conseguir aperfeiçoar-se estará no mesmo nível de defesa mental que Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore calmo, embora Harry tenha notado ao encara-lo que ele escondia mais um motivo para ele se tornar legilimente também. – devo acrescentar que você já tem uma certa facilidade para legilimancia, vendo que não consegui impedi-lo de ver que tenho mais um motivo para que você seja legilimente.

Harry sorriu, "Ta, você ainda não me disse como exatamente Voldemort pode descobrir através de mim sobre a profecia... ele pode entrar dentro da minha cabeça? Vai ficar apertado..."

-Vejo que você descobriu alguma coisa de que gostou muito... – disse Dumbledore serenamente.

"Invente uma mentira rápido..." Dumbledore estava prestes a descobrir sobre o fichário...

-Não precisa inventar nenhuma mentira. – disse Dumbledore calmamente, divertindo-se com a situação. Remo apenas observava, Harry ficou quieto "Experimente ler minha mente agora... você é um tantinho intrometido não?" acrescentou quando sentiu como se uma coisa corresse por sua mente – Uma bela resposta, um tantinho intrometido... concordo que sou mesmo... tanto que fugimos do assunto principal. Onde estávamos mesmo?

-Sobre o assunto de eu ser meio oclumente? – sugeriu Remo.

-Você é meio oclumente? – perguntou interessado.

-Meio... sempre tive uma ligeira habilidade pra interpretar algumas conclusões e controlar minha mente... mas em ler mentes eu sou uma desgraça. – contou calmamente – Até fiz uma espécie de curso pra me aperfeiçoar, mas só sou bom em oclumensia.

"Não é a toa que eu nunca sei o que você vai dizer... podia ter contado isso antes não?"

Mas uma outra coisa lhe ocorreu, não havia entendido direito, como assim invasões de mente?

-Não posso dizer como será quando Voldemort invadir sua cabeça, tenho quase certeza de que a cicatriz dará algum sinal, você precisará repelir rapidamente a mente dele, pois além dos objetivos de descobrir segredos da ordem que você saiba ou a profecia, ainda haverão os objetivos destrutivos.

-Destrutivos? – ele ficou com a boca seca – Isso vai ser como se ele me... possuísse?

-Sim – Remo olhou para eles, surpreso, Dumbledore estava sério – mas não será uma invasão de corpo, como aconteceu no ministério em Junho, mas uma invasão de mentes, o que é igualmente ou mais sério que a invasão de corpo.

-No ministério? Dumbledore, você quer dizer que Voldemort já... o possuiu antes? – perguntou Remo, nervoso.

-Sim Remo, no final do último ano letivo, quando estávamos apenas eu, Voldemort, Harry e Belatriz no átrio.

-E não foi nada agradável – acrescentou Harry, amargo, lembrando da sensação de que a cicatriz romperia sua cabeça. – Invasão de mente? Isso não vai me deixar vulnerável para ele me possuir? Só iria faltar um pouco para ele me controlar...

-Iria Harry, e por isso que você precisa se tornar um ótimo oclumente, para impedir ele de invadir sua mente e repelir a invasão quando ela acontecer. E, é claro, como acredito que você irá querer fazer, entrar na mente dele sem abandonar seu corpo.

-Espera aí, se eu não revidar a invasão ele pode me possuir? Ou causar algum outro mal?

-Pode Harry, essas invasões são quando um de vocês dois, no caso, Voldemort, entra na mente do outro com grande parte da própria mente. Mesmo a mente de um oclumente não suporta muito tempo uma violência dessas, se a mente ficar por muito tempo invadida ela morre. Não sei se você entendeu o que isso significa.

Harry entendera sim, e ficara chocado... embora não demonstrasse, ficara com um pouco de medo... porque antes ele não sabia do risco que correra...

-A mente e o corpo são ligados, se a mente morrer o corpo poderá morrer junto, ou caso não morrer quando essa ligação for cortada, definhará mesmo com os maiores cuidados e tratamentos. Um corpo não pode viver sem mente.

Ótimo... mais essa, agora se ficasse muito tempo com a mente invadida ele morreria também...

-Isso serve para ele também não? Ele correria o mesmo risco ao me invadir, o corpo não ficaria sem a mente?

-Sim, mas tudo depende da quantidade de mente que ele deixar no corpo ao tentar uma invasão. Voldemort é um dos melhores oclumentes que existem, talvez o melhor, ele pode deixar uma quantidade mínima de mente no corpo, a parte da essência, mesmo que o restante da mente morra, ele não morrerá, pois estando a essência da mente viva esta pode se regenerar, e em pouco tempo ele estaria de volta.

-Isso é uma parte muito avançada da oclumensia, Harry, acredito que nem Snape consiga separar a essência da mente do restante, e ele pratica oclumansia até hoje. – disse Remo, sério.

-Exatamente, e quanto mais mente Voldemort usar ao invadi-lo, mas rápido a energia da sua mente vai se esvair. O ideal seria se você também pudesse separar a essência do restante, mas isso exigiria extrema sorte e anos de treinamento pesado. – confirmou Dumbledore.

-E como eu não posso separar a essência do restante, minha mente iria ser completamente destruída caso ele comece a destruí-la? – perguntou ansioso.

-Sim.

Uma dura verdade... Ficaram um minuto em silêncio, refletindo sobre as últimas palavras ditas, resolveu expressar uma dúvida, que estava deixando-o ainda mais nervoso:

-Então seria perigoso invadir a mente dele também?

-Seria, uma vez que você precisaria levar uma boa parte de sua mente para conseguir entrar na mente dele, e sem poder dividir a essência, você precisaria também ter uma boa quantidade de mente no corpo para se defender caso ele desviasse da sua invasão e o invadisse.

"Nossa, é tanta invasão que eu estou começando a me confundir..."

Lâmpada acendendo: uma lembrança "Mas dividido na essência?" uma pergunta sem pé nem cabeça, pelo menos foi o que achou quando ouviu Dumbledore fazer essa pergunta para uma cobrinha de fumaça...

-O senhor sabia disso desde o dia em que a cobra atacou o Sr.Weasley não é?

-Suspeitei disso quando você me contou sobre a visão que teve, e a partir daí houve mais acontecimentos que confirmavam minhas suspeitas.

-E quanto a visão que Voldemort me fez ter... sobre Sirius estar preso no ministério...? – detestava tocar nesse assunto, porque a culpa vinha sempre mais forte.

Pareceu ter visto Dumbledore e Remo trocarem um brevíssimo olhar antes de Dumbledore responder.

-Trata-se de um procedimento muito covarde. Quando falávamos sobre diminuir a vulnerabilidade, nos referíamos a deixar as entradas para a mente fechadas. A visão que você teve foi durante um exame, de história, que é um conteúdo que se precisa forçar bastante a memória – ele trocou um olhar com Harry – e sendo assim deve ter sido difícil para você manter concentração na mente também. O que Voldemort fez foi se aproveitar da sua distração e colocar uma ilusão na frente de seus olhos.

-E durante o ataque a Durnstrang? Eu não tive intenção de entrar e ele não gostou nem um pouco quando descobriu que eu vi.

-Às vezes você inconscientemente pode invadir a mente dele, o que é um feito e tanto, já que você usa uma quantidade mínima de mente e consegue passar pelas defesas dele sem que ele perceba.

Ele ficou em silêncio, não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta mas muita coisa para pensar.

-As aulas de oclumensia serão às terças, quintas e sábados, às oito horas da noite, na sala do professor Snape. – informou Dumbledore em tom casual.

-A desculpa ainda vai ser a das aulas particulares? – perguntou, porque a sensação que tinha era a de que iria virar um ótimo preparador de poções esse ano, sem contar que ter TRÊS aulas particulares de poções por semana era ser realmente um meloide...

-Aulas particulares de Poções logo no início do ano não vai colar – disse Remo olhando para Dumbledore – ainda mais se ele tirou Excede as Expectativas e Ótimo nos N.O.M.s de Poções.

-Creio que arranjaremos uma desculpa – disse Dumbledore, se levantando. – Por hora isso é o menos importante. – ele deu um aceno de cabeça para os dois, ao ir em direção a porta – Nos veremos de novo amanha a noite, espero. – e saiu, fechando a porta.

Harry e Remo se olharam.

-Como foi que você tirou aquelas notas em Poções? Pelo que Rony e Hermione me contaram esse verão você sempre ia mal nas aulas do Snape.

-Eles disseram isso é? – perguntou com uma careta – Ainda tenho tempo de planejar como vou joga-los pra fora do trem amanha... como eu consegui as notas? Fiquei tão traumatizado com a poção da paz que acabei decorando ela e mais algumas, a maioria pedida nos N.O.M.s, sem contar que ganhei bons pontos quando descrevi o preparamento e os efeitos da poção Polissuco...

-O que você sabia sobre a poção Polissuco mais que os outros? – perguntou Remo, apertando os olhos.

Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

-Nós fizemos uma no segundo ano...

Fora dormir a uma da manhã, com muita coisa na cabeça, além do que conversaram durante a noite, ele contivera muitas risadas ao ver Remo e Tonks conversando, muito atenciosos um com o outro... não teve sonhos, mas foi uma noite inquieta, a cicatriz queimara a noite toda impedindo-o de dormir, no final acordara com boas olheiras...

E para variar a casa estava um caos, gente dando esbarrões nas escadas, com torradas meio comidas nas mãos, a Sra.Weasley fazendo milhares de perguntas para saber se eles não tinham esquecido nada, membros da ordem aparatando aqui e ali procurando o resto da guarda, até Fred e Jorge estavam ali, quase mataram Rony ao empurra-lo sem querer fazendo ele rolar escada a baixo com os malões dele e de Harry, que estavam mais pesados que o normal... e apara completar Gina sem querer ativou um Fogo Espontâneo Weasley em forma de dragão, que saiu por toda a casa e toda vez que recebiam um feitiço se multiplicavam por dez... para escapar um pouco daquele caos Harry entrou no quarto de Sirius, de onde Remo observava tudo atirado preguiçosamente na cama.

-É impressão minha ou está acontecendo uma festa aqui? – perguntou ele, displicente, parecendo entediado.

-Festa? Isso parece mais uma zona... – acrescentou quando a porta abriu-se violentamente e um dragão verde entrou voando no quarto. – E aí, quanto tempo vai ficar de cama?

-Se dependesse de mim já estava de pé – disse, levemente aborrecido – mas fui ameaçado de ser espancado se me levantasse, então preferi ficar deitado.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente para ele, sabia muito bem quem o tinha ameaçado, e ao vê-lo sorrir, ele corou feito um tomate...

-Harry! – era a Sra.Weasley chamando para sair.

-Bom – Harry o olhou – nos vemos por aí... acho que esse ano vai ser mais agitado que os outros.

-Com certeza... – concordou Remo.

-Harry!

-... vou substituir Snufles na lareira. – acrescentou, impassível. Harry o olhou. Foi um olhar estranho, como se vissem a alma um do outro...

-HARRY!

Deu um aceno de cabeça, Remo retribuiu, foi em direção a porta, pensou melhor, se virou, sorrindo:

-Boa sorte com Tonks – e saiu do quarto, deixando um Remo completamente vermelho.

A porta da saída estava aberta e alguns membros da ordem já estavam no sol lá fora, Rony e Mione já estavam saindo, Rony tentava carregar o próprio malão e o de Mione, cortesia, estava quase morrendo para erguer os dois, Harry o deixou sozinho com seus esforços, pegou o seu, estava mesmo pesado, mas ele estava mais forte, ergueu-o com esforço e ajudou Rony a carregar um dos malões pra fora... quando estavam todos lá fora (esse "todos" é o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley, Gina, Mione, Rony, Harry, Tonks, Gui, Carlinhos, Moody, Fred e Jorge) esperaram alguns minutos, o ministério tinha emprestado carros, foram três, que apareceram uns cinco minutos depois de saírem, os motoristas eram conhecidos do Sr.Weasley, embarcaram os malões no porta-malas, num dos carros embarcaram Harry, Rony, Mione, Tonks e Gina, com as gaiolas de Píchi e Edwiges e o cesto de Bichento. Partiram, e foi uma viagem tranqüila e silenciosa...

Em dez minutos estavam na estação King's Cross, pegaram alguns carrinhos para colocar as malas, Tonks estava com o cabelo castanho hoje, parecia alguém "comum", Moody estava com o chapéu virado para cobrir o olho mágico, pararam na frente da plataforma nove e meia, iriam atravessa-la dois a dois, primeiro Fred e Jorge, depois Rony e Mione, e então Harry e Gina... eles entraram conversando, mas Harry calou ao ver a visão que o aguardava...


	11. CAP 10 Moana Hawkins

**Quem leu o final do último cap... ar de suspense, não? Rsrsrs... só não me atirem pedras!**

**Abraços!**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo dez-**

Moana Hawkins 

A grande locomotiva vermelha, soltando vapor, dezenas de famílias conversando e se despedindo dos filhos, as corujas sobrepondo-se a multidão, piando agitadas, alunos pendurados nas janelas e entrando e saindo do trem... sentiu-se mais alegre, afinal estava voltando... voltando para Hogwarts, para as aulas, para as armações contra Draco Malfoy, para talvez arranjar uma garota... "Meu Deus Potter, o que aconteceu com você? Por acaso tinha alguma coisa alcoólica naquele café?"

Saiu da frente da barreira, empurrando o carrinho, Tonks e os outros atravessaram também, encontraram Rony e Mione esperando com os carrinhos um pouco mais afastados, tinham chegado quase em cima da hora e agora teriam que arranjar uma cabine mais para o final do trem. Foram cruzando a aglomeração, Harry avistou vários colegas que conhecia, entre eles Simas, parecendo abatido, Pansy Parkinson, sempre daquele seu jeito de javali e o distintivo de monitora, Colin Creevey e o irmão Denis, e outros. Mas também avistou alguns que decididamente eram desconhecidos, que admiravam a locomotiva e olhavam perdidos ao redor. Ao ver o interesse do rapaz, Tonks disse baixinho para ele:

-Os alunos de Durmstrang... são só dezesseis, mas mesmo assim dão na vista...

Encontraram o último compartimento vazio, escolheram a cabine mais próxima da porta e guardaram os malões e as gaiolas, desceram de novo, aos poucos aquele compartimento foi se enchendo também.

-Cuidem-se bem – falou o Sr.Weasley, enquanto abraçava Gina.

-Não deixem na reta – alertou Tonks, sorrindo – não preciso dizer que o Harry é popular entre os comensais.

-Nos veremos logo – disse a Sra.Weasley, abraçando-os, olhou severamente para Harry: – e você, trate de tomar direito a poção.

-Pode deixar...

-Fiquem de olhos abertos – sussurrou asmático Moody – talvez nem Hogwarts tenha a mesma segurança de antes.

-Manteremos vocês informados – disse Tonks, dando uma piscadela.

-Ei Harry – chamou Fred.

-Seja um bom garoto esse ano – disse Jorge, autoritariamente.

-É, nada de poções proibidas nem tentativas loucas. – piscou Fred.

-Nem de roubos ao estoque do Sna...

-Calem a boca! – mandou Harry depressa. Olhou ao redor, mas nenhum dos outros tinha notado, perguntou baixo para eles: - Vocês ouviram? Não espalhem...

-Pode deixar – disse Jorge.

-Mas vamos querer também. Esperamos que você nos mande um pouco.

-Esperem sentados. – sorriu.

O apito soou. Os quatro entraram depressa, Gina e Mione se escoraram na janela, Harry e Rony observaram mais atrás.

-Comportem-se! – murmurou a Sra.Weasley enquanto o trem começou a andar. Rony enfiou a cabeça para fora, rindo:

-Não mesmo!

Os membros da ordem desaparataram. Harry se sentou, rindo, Rony e Mione prendiam os distintivos de monitores na camisa.

-Por que vocês não me contaram nada? – perguntou Gina.

-Nada o que? – indagou Rony, sem entender

-Sobre o fichário. Sobre vocês se tornarem animagos. – havia uma nota de aborrecimento na voz da ruivinha.

-Iríamos contar em Hogwarts, estava tarde ontem. – explicou Harry.

-Você podia ter me contado ontem à noite né Mione? – implicou Gina.

-Mas você estava dormindo! – defendeu-se Mione.

-De qualquer forma não complica ta Gina? Você já tinha ouvido com os gêmeos mesmo. – falou Rony, ríspido.

-Ah, eu vou com os meus amigos – exclamou Gina, rindo, abriu a porta – mas eu também quero virar uma! – e saiu.

-Ah... Harry... temos que ir pra cabine dos monitores... – disse Mione, hesitante.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu se esticando no banco preguiçosamente. – Não dormi muito bem essa noite, vou recuperar o sono.

Rony riu.

-Seu preguiçoso... bem, te acordamos quando voltarmos ta?

Harry apenas grunhiu, atirado ali no banco. Rony e Mione saíram rindo, fechando a porta.

Mesmo tendo dormido pouco não estava com vontade de dormir, só uma preguiça básica, sentou-se melhor, escorando a cabeça na parede do trem, vendo a paisagem passar, ouvindo a algazarra dos outros compartimentos... ficou pensando... outro ano, e provavelmente o ano mais agitado que tinham tido até ali, talvez perdendo para o quarto... era uma sensação nova a que sentia, uma sensação de desejo por algo diferente... e também um pouco de medo, medo de perder os que gostava, embora esse medo tivesse acompanhado-o as férias inteiras agora ele o sentia mais forte... mas junto com o medo a alegria de voltar para Hogwarts, as aulas, os amigos, e as poções no banheiro da Murta que o estavam esperando... e junto com isso ainda, vinha uma coisa nova, que ele realmente não tinha experimentado, e que nem sabia o que era, só sabia que ao pensar nesse assunto o coração batia tanto que chegava quase a doer... bom, muito do que sentia também era nervosismo...

Foi interrompido de seus devaneios pela porta da cabine, no início achou que fosse Malfoy, mas estava muito cedo para ele aparecer, não, era uma garota...

"E que garota!", devia ter uns dezesseis anos, tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados lisos e compridos, estavam presos num rabo de cavalo elegante, olhos cor de mel, uma pele lisa e levemente corada, era magra e de altura razoável, tinha lábios avermelhados, muito bonita...

Por um momento ficou calado, boca aberta, mas ela perguntou, numa voz agradável:

-Eu poderia sentar aqui? As outras cabines estão cheias.

-Pode... Eu estou sozinho mesmo... – quase gaguejara "Controle-se Potter! Tinha alguma coisa alcoólica naquele café...", ela estava com um malão, estava puxando-o para dentro, Harry se levantou sem pensar muito, foi para a porta e agarrou a alça do malão, sua mão tocou a dela e ele teve um calafrio, estava bem desconcertado e nervoso, ela deu um sorriso tímido e permitiu que ele trouxesse o malão para dentro para ela, ele guardou o malão no bagageiro, ela fechou a porta, ele se sentou – direito dessa vez, estava nervoso – ela sentou na sua frente, corada.

-Então... hum... você é aluno de Hogwarts? – perguntou ela. Era bem familiar, Harry tentava se lembrar de onde a vira, e sentia que estava indo muito devagar.

-Sou... qual é o seu nome? – estava com a boca meio seca.

-Moana Hawkins, eu sou uma das alunas de Durmstrang... e o seu?

Click! Lâmpada acesa: foi a garota que ele viu defendendo as irmãs durante o massacre, e que foi torturada quando ele acordou.

-Harry Potter.

Ela sorriu, mas não conseguia esconder totalmente que não estava cem por cento alegre, parecia abatida, mas sorria para ele.

-Uma honra... mal chego na Inglaterra e já saio conhecendo um dos bruxos mais famosos dela... – ele corou – hum... em que ano você está? Eu vou entrar no sexto...

-Estou no sexto também, na Grifinória.

Ela franziu a testa.

-Grifinória?

-É uma das casas de Hogwarts. – como ela pareceu confusa ele explicou: - Hogwarts é dividida em quatro casas, Grifinória, que é onde eu e os meus amigos estamos, Lufa-Lufa, onde dizem que os bananas vão, Corvinal, só os mais inteligentes, e Sonserina, onde a maioria são otários que acham que por terem sangue-puro são superiores.

-E como os alunos são divididos nessas casas? – perguntou ela, ansiosa.

-Usando um chapéu – ela inclinou a cabeça fazendo uma careta hilária de intriga que fez Harry rir – Tem um chapéu, o Chapéu Seletor, ele é super velho e surrado, todo ano ele canta uma música diferente, o aluno coloca ele na cabeça e ele diz a casa em que ele deve ir. Ele quase me mandou pra Sonserina... – falou isso sem reparar que falava para uma estranha o que ele nunca contara nem para seus amigos.

-Como você sabe que ele quase te mandou para a Sonserina?

-A pessoa escuta a voz dele dentro da cabeça quando está usando. – explicou displicente.

-E como é Hogwarts? Legal?

-O melhor lugar do mundo! – e saiu explicando sobre o castelo, os professores (inclusive xingou um pouco Snape), os fantasmas, o Pirraça, os terrenos, e até da floresta. Ela era uma boa ouvinte, fazia perguntas nas horas certas, o nervosismo já passara assim como o tempo ia indo, e a falação dele foi interrompida pela porta abrindo.

Mas novamente não era Malfoy, era uma morena de uns dezesseis anos, Harry a achou mal encarada.

-Moana, voxê nam querr virr com agente? – tinha um sotaque parecido com o de Krum.

-Não Flávia, prefiro ficar aqui. – respondeu Moana calmamente.

A morena a olhou por um momento e lançou um olhar frio a Harry e fechou a porta. Moana revirou os olhos.

-Pelo que você me disse ela vai pra Sonserina. Tem orgulho de sangue puro, maior besteira na minha opinião, eu também tenho sangue puro e nem por isso tenho preconceito.

-Eu também não gosto desse orgulho, bem, não poderia gostar mesmo não é? Sou mestiço, e minha melhor amiga é nascida trouxa. Você fala inglês bem, sabe falar búlgaro?

-Sei. Na realidade eu não sou búlgara, sou inglesa assim como meus pais foram, meu irmão mais velho e a minha irmã gêmea, a Mosana, mas logo depois de nós duas nascermos meus pais se mudaram pra Bulgária, acho que pra escapar da guerra que estava acontecendo – ela falava num tom chateado, mas sorriu para ele ao tocar no assunto da guerra – eles compraram uma casa, ficaram morando por lá, quando a guerra acabou meu pai não quis voltar porque tinha gostado daquele lugar, então ficamos por lá mesmo. Depois nasceram Dotty e Suzzie. Minha mãe tinha esperanças de voltar pra Inglaterra, ela não queria que nós estudássemos em Durmstrang, não gostava das artes das trevas, então ela falava inglês em casa, nos forçando a aprender também... eu e Mosana acabamos entrando para o curso de inglês do colégio, e essa garota aí, a Flávia, era nossa colega, nós tentávamos falar só inglês. Mas eu nunca gostei muito das minhas colegas, eram todas puro sangues com orgulho, elas nos desprezavam por causa da nossa "traição do próprio sangue", só ficavam perto de nós por interesse.

-E o que vocês faziam pra passar o tempo?

-Eu e Mosana? Bem, a gente vivia na fronteira entre a cidade e a floresta, de vez em quando íamos para a cidade, foi numa dessas idas que a Mosana conheceu o Finningan, namorado dela, acho que é de Hogwarts também, em todo caso, passávamos a maior parte do tempo andando pela floresta. Uma vez inventamos de tentar pegar uma quimera – ela puxou a manga do braço esquerdo, três marcas compridas e brancas no braço, cicatrizes – vê isso? Foi a quimera que nos pegou, Mosana também tinha uma cicatriz assim, só que na perna. Fiquei quase um mês sem conseguir mover o braço e a Mosana sem mover a perna. Você sabe, quimeras são venenosas...

-E como é Durmstrang?

-É chata, você iria odiar, frio de rachar, geleiras no inverno, também tínhamos uma floresta perto do castelo, eu e Mosana sempre saíamos pra dar voltinhas nela de noite, sempre arranjávamos detenções por isso... só o que valia a pena era o quadribol, Vítor Krum era do meu time.

-Você joga quadribol?

-Sim, eu e Mosana éramos artilheiras, você sabe se eu vou poder entrar para os times de Hogwarts?

-Acho que sim, pelo menos o da Grifinória tem vagas. – respondeu.

Outra vez a porta abriu, esperando que dessa vez fosse Malfoy, estava enganado de novo, era a mulher do carrinho de comida.

-Desejam alguma coisa, queridos?

-Hum, eu estou com fome! – exclamou Moana, se levantando.

Harry também se levantou; pediu bolinhos de caldeirão, pastelões de carne, sapos de chocolate, e várias outras delícias, Moana já tinha puxado a carteira.

-Não! Eu pago! – murmurou Harry, sorrindo para ela.

-Mas eu também vou comer! – replicou ela, animada.

-Já ouviu falar em cavalheirismo? – perguntou, pagando. Jogou tudo no acento vago entre os dois.

-Sapos de Chocolate? – perguntou ela, olhando a embalagem.

-Cada pacote tem a figura de um bruxo ou bruxa famoso, eu já tenho umas duzentas, Rony tem umas seiscentas, mas está a seis anos procurando a figura da Agripa.

-Posso comer? – perguntou ela.

-Claro, coma o quanto quiser. – disse sorrindo, devorando uma tortinha de abóbora.

-Que bom, estou morrendo de fome! – ela olhou para ele e corou, Harry a olhava bobo. – Eu não tomei café da manha.

Ele tomou a poção na frente dela, ela não perguntou nada, o que ele recebeu com alívio. Foram conversando e comendo por mais um bom tempo, e era uma conversa descontraída, pelo que entendeu, além das três irmãs e da mãe, que tinham morrido, ela tivera notícias de que o irmão mais velho, Cássio, tinha ido atrás dos comensais por raiva dois dias depois do ataque, achando que tinha perdido toda a família, e que não havia chances dele estar vivo. O pai dela havia abandonado a família três anos atrás, e segundo ela ele nunca fora um bom pai, nunca mais tinham tido notícias dele. Depois do ataque, quando ela voltava a ficar consciente, os comensais estavam divertindo-se com os feridos que não tinham morrido, e um deles ia na direção dela, ela resolvera se esconder na floresta, fora atingida por um feitiço de um comensal e deslizara rolando para dentro da floresta. Ficara inconsciente por cinco dias por causa do feitiço, e quando fora achada levaram-na direto para o hospital.

Quando a porta abriu outra vez já era uma hora da tarde. Rony e Mione entraram animados na cabine, Rony se jogou do lado de Mione, atacando com voracidade a comida.

-Estou morto de fome! Tivemos que ajudar os "durmstranguianos", os sonserinos estavam se acovardando deles... Ei, quem é você?

Feitas as apresentações, Moana voltou a ficar desconcertada, Rony sentado do lado de Hermione estava meio quieto, conversavam, os dois pareciam ter gostado dela, estava tudo muito bom até a porta abrir de novo.

-Ora se não é o Potter e seus cães de guarda... – disse Malfoy, arrogantemente, ladeado pelos gorilas de sempre – ou seria cadelas de guarda? – acrescentou, ao ver Moana ali.

Viu que os rostos de Mione e Moana avermelharam de indignação, mas foi a grifinória e os dois rapazes que se levantaram erguendo as varinhas. Harry fez um gesto com a varinha por cima de Malfoy; Crabbe e Goyle (que tinham se adiantado ao verem os três se levantando) foram lançados na parede da outra cabine. Rony agarrou Malfoy pelo cangote e o puxou com violência para dentro, Mione fechou a porta da cabine, Harry apontava a varinha para o sonserino, viu pelo canto do olho que Moana olhava a cena com as sobrancelhas ("Muito bonitas por sinal... ops, o que eu tenho na cabeça hoje?") erguidas.

Rony fingia estar furioso, fazendo cara feia, guardara a varinha no bolso, parecia que ia matar Malfoy com as próprias mãos, o sonserino estava assustado, eles ouviam os murros de Crabbe e Goyle tentando abrir a porta.

-Malfoy! – berrou Rony, erguendo Malfoy pela frente das vestes e o batendo na porta da cabine. – Da próxima vez que você chamar Hermione de cadela, eu vou perseguir você e fazer você se contorcer tanto de dor até entrar com a cabeça pelo c#!

-Calma Rony, seja gentil com ele! – exclamou Harry, rindo, se sentando de novo.

-Tá, ser gentil... – disse Rony, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Malfoy, contendo um sorriso de graça ao ver o sonserino apavorado.

O largou e ele escorregou pela porta até sentar no chão, Rony atuava bem. O ruivo se agachou na frente de Malfoy, parecendo calmo, mas quando falou sua voz parecia a de um assassino, fria e arrepiante:

-Escuta, porque eu só vou falar uma vez. Da próxima vez que você ofender Hermione – ele estava com uma mão estendida, flexionando os dedos fingindo extravasar a raiva – eu vou bater tanto em você – ele sacudiu a mão com violência, descrevendo um soco com ela – até o seu lado de fora ficar pra dentro e o lado de dentro ficar pra fora...!

Harry e Mione riram, Rony estava perdendo o controle, estava com o rosto vermelho, tentando conter as risadas. Malfoy estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu vou fazer você sentir muita dor! – ele sorriu diabolicamente, agarrou Malfoy de novo pela gola das vestes com uma mão e com a outra abriu a porta com violência, Crabbe e Goyle olharam abobalhados para dentro, Rony atirou Malfoy para fora, Mione foi para a porta – E só pra você ter uma provinha de que eu não estou brincando – ele meteu um murro no meio da cara de Malfoy que iria cair mas foi amparado por Crabbe e Goyle.

Como nariz do loiro começou a sangrar e ele estava com medo, os dois gorilas o arrastaram para o outro vagão. Assim que eles saíram do vagão Dino e Simas entraram, olhando surpresos para os três sonserinos. Dino entrou com Rony na cabine.

-Caramba, que foi que vocês fizeram com o Malfoy?

-Rony teve um contato com ele – respondeu Harry, rindo.

-E eu odiei esse contato – disse o ruivo, rindo da cara de Malfoy, massageando a mão. – ele tem uma cara dura, meus dedos estão doendo. Gostaram da minha atuação?

Mas as respostas nem vieram, Simas apareceu na porta da cabine, com aquele estranho ar abatido, olhou para dentro e arregalou os olhos.

-Moana!

Ela o olhou e se levantou, os dois se abraçaram.

-Simas! Nossa, não pensei que ia te ver... – disse ela, quando se separaram. Simas estava com lágrimas nos olhos, podia-se ouvir um mosquito zunindo, estavam todos quietos.

-Como você está indo? – perguntou ele, secando insistentemente os olhos. Mione se levantou, fazendo um gesto para eles entrarem, os dois entraram, ela fechou a porta.

-Vou indo... já estive melhor... – eles se sentaram, Simas do lado de Rony (que estava do lado de Mione), Moana do lado de Harry, que estava ao lado de Dino.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Rony, sem entender, ainda massageando os dedos, o vermelhão saindo lentamente do rosto.

-Simas e minha irmã se conheceram durante o verão, namoraram... – explicou Moana.

Um silêncio de entendimento, eles ficaram quietos.

-Meus dedos estão doendo... – comentou Rony baixo, para quebrar o silêncio. Mione revirou os olhos, Harry e Dino riram, Moana apenas sorriu e Simas ficou quieto. – Acho que destronquei eles...

Harry olhou, sem dúvida tinha destroncado.

-Daqui a mão que eu conserto... – disse, agarrando a mão de Rony, rindo.

-Harry, qual é, eu tenho cara de louco? – perguntou Rony, tentando desvencilhar a mão.

-Calma Rony, eu já destronquei os dedos milhares de vezes, é só dar um puxão... assim! – ele puxou os dedos de Rony com força, Rony deu um berro, a cabine riu, mas ainda assim foi possível ouvir estalos distintos.

-Ai... seu maluco... – Rony massageou os dedos. Depois de um momento esticou a mão e moveu os dedos. – voltou!

-Eu disse que era só dar um puxão. – disse Harry sorrindo. Rony retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo.

Ficaram conversando, evitando tocar no assunto de famílias e ao ataque a Durmstrang, enquanto jogavam xadrez, Rony não jogava, o que era um mistério, estava estranhamente reflexivo. Depois de algum tempo Dino falou, alegremente.

-Então Harry e Rony! Somos só nós três que estamos em baixa no termo de garotas! Vamos fazer uma aposta, dez galeões para quem arranjar uma garota até o Natal!

Harry estava pensando em aceitar ("Cara, devo ter alergia à cafeína..."), quando Rony falou:

-Apostem vocês dois, eu to fora.

A cabine silenciou.

-Ta doente Rony? – perguntou Simas, que parecia ter recuperado um pouco da animação.

-Não – Rony se ergueu. - Eu já tenho uma garota. – ele se virou para Hermione, que estava perplexa – quer namorar comigo Mione?

O silêncio chegou a pesar. Mione estava escarlate, se levantou, Rony duas vezes mais vermelho, ela parecia estar sem palavras. Rony lançou um olhar de pedidos de ajuda para Harry, ele deu um aceno com a cabeça sorrindo, estimulando-o a continuar.

-Eu fiquei o verão inteiro pensando em você Mione, pode perguntar pro Harry, mas eu fui covarde demais pra me declarar, você... você quer namorar comigo?

-Eu... ah... eu... – Mione também lançou um olhar de pedidos de ajuda para Harry, ele alargou no sorriso e fez que sim, sibilando. – Eu... a... aceito!

O que se seguiu foi rápido, Rony sorriu e a abraçou, os dois se beijaram, a cabine explodiu em palmas, Harry e Dino, os mais animados, explodiram em vivas, até Simas berrou alegremente, ele e Dino encheram as costas de Rony de tapas, murmurando coisas do tipo "Finalmente!" "Já era tempo!" "Garanhão hein? É só pedir que ela aceita!" "Não achei que tivesse o mesmo talento para namoro que a Gina!" "Nem o mesmo talento para beijos, larga ela, queremos conversar com você!"... "Anda, vão ficar quanto tempo se beijando?"... ... ... "Nossa, vocês dois ficaram surdos?"

Harry olhou no bulsoscópio, os dois já estavam a três minutos se beijando calmamente, sem nem abrir os olhos, muito corados, até Moana já estava rindo.

-Esses dois têm fôlego hein? – exclamou ela, também olhando no relógio – Três minutos e vinte e cinco... três minutos e trinta e cinco...

Quando os dois se separaram (quatro minutos e vinte e três), estavam ligeiramente ofegantes, Dino e Simas exclamaram alguns "Aleluia!", para tédio de todos Hermione sorriu e eles se beijaram de novo, um pouco mais ardentemente, dois minutos e vinte depois Harry exclamou:

-Tá, eu queria ver vocês dois se beijando, mas agora vocês já estão exagerando!

Os dois se separaram rindo, o Sr. e a Srta.Tomate, se jogaram no banco do lado de Harry, quase derrubando-o em cima de Moana (não que ele não tivesse gostado se isso acontecesse), deram mais alguns beijos (para tédio geral), e a conversa aos poucos voltou, Rony e Mione sorrindo idiotamente, alegria completa...

-Ei Dino, aceito a aposta, dez galeões para quem namorar até o Natal. – disse Harry, apertando a mão de Dino, Simas apertou as mãos dos dois, participando da aposta, Rony e Mione olharam Harry, incrédulos.

-Ele ta com a temperatura normal... – comentou Mione, metendo a mão na testa dele.

-Você ta lesado Harry? – perguntou Rony. – Desde quando você faz esse tipo de aposta?

-Sabe que eu não sei? – disse Harry, animado. – devo ter batido com a cabeça, nem eu me reconheço.

Foram conversando, animados, estava um clima ótimo, jogavam xadrez e Snap explosivo, e para variar a porta abriu, mas era Cho Chang.

-Ah... Harry, posso falar com você?

Harry a olhou, não queria falar com ela, nem gostava mais dela, mas Dino e Simas, obviamente achando que ele estava com vergonha de falar, o empurraram para fora e fecharam a porta da cabine, deixando-o sozinho com ela.

-Harry, eu queria te pedir desculpas... eu fui muito idiota...

-Cho eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer, toda a sua alegria e animação tinham sumido.

-Volta comigo Harry... – ela o abraçou, beijando-o no pescoço, lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sentia calafrios a cada beijo. – volta comigo, eu te amo tanto...

-Cho – ele a agarrou pelos braços, tentando por tudo não ser bruto com ela – não dá mais – ele a empurrou de leve – não dá pra nós ficarmos juntos.

-Por que não? – ela perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não daria certo, eu nem gosto de você mais. – disse a coisa errada, ela se jogou nele, beijando-o feito uma louca, uma mão foi por baixo da camisa dele...

-Não diz isso, você gosta sim de mim, fica comigo...

-Cho, me larga, eu disse que não dá! – segurou-a firmemente, aborrecendo-se. – Eu não gosto de você como eu gostava antes, eu só tinha fantasiado, pára com esse papel patético.

Ela ficou um momento quieta, chorando em silêncio, mesmo não gostando dela ele não gostava de vê-la triste... estava tudo silencioso e o corredor estava vazio, ela se aproximou lentamente, e ele não viu que ela sacava a varinha, ela o abraçou, ele recuou, parecia que ele tinha desligado, não sabia o que fazer, foi quando viu que ela lhe apontava a varinha, tentou segurar o punho dela, mas ela disse firmemente:

-Impedimenta – sentiu-se paralisar, não conseguia se mexer, ela passou as mãos pelas mãos dele e as juntou às costas, amarrando-as com um feitiço, ele começou a ficar com raiva, qual era a dela? Mas não podia fazer nada, não conseguia se mexer...

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele e o beijou, ele tentou se afastar, em vão, ela agarrou a cabeça dele com uma mão e a empurrou para frente, enquanto continuava a beija-lo... sendo beijado sem poder se livrar ele começou a corresponder, embora sentisse que recuperava o movimento das mãos, estava fervendo de raiva, dela e de si mesmo por corresponder ao beijo, que continuava...

Parou de beija-la, ela continuou, ele afastou ligeiramente a cabeça, puxando as mãos sem sucesso, ela apertou a mão na sua cabeça, puxando os fios de cabelo, enquanto o beijava, a vontade que tinha era de esgana-la, deu um passo para trás, ela apertou ainda mais o abraço, dane-se o cavalheirismo, deu um passo forte e repentino para frente, empurrando-a, sentiu alguns fios de seu cabelos darem adeus a sua cabeça.

-Harry! – exclamou ela assustada, chorando, uma chama surgira nas costas dele, queimando as cordas que amarravam suas mãos, e o rosto dele se contorcia de raiva.

-Nunca mais faça isso Cho, caia fora daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça! – rosnou em voz alta, furioso, ela se encolheu na parede e saiu correndo do vagão, chorando, ele ficou olhando a porta do vagão por um minuto, fervendo de raiva, tentou se acalmar "Controle-se Potter, lembre-se, você tem que controlar sua mente..." Abriu a porta da cabine, foi aí que ficou furioso...

-Você dispensou a Chang? Depois daquele beijo? – perguntou Dino, incrédulo. Sentiu que um estremeção de raiva percorreu seu rosto, porque Rony e Mione o olharam assustados, Moana estava constrangida assim como os dois amigos...

-Vocês olharam? Vocês me olharam escondidos? – perguntou, contendo a raiva na voz. Dino o olhou igualmente assustado, ele liberava uma aura que assustava, uma aura nada agradável.

-Lançamos um feitiço de transparência na porta. – exclamou Simas. – Pudemos ver tudo sem que você nos visse. Não pensamos que íamos presenciar algo assim, desculpa! – acrescentou, quando Harry deu um grunhido de raiva e se jogou no assento vazio ao lado da janela, olhando mal humorado para fora.

Ficou em silêncio, chateado, olhando a paisagem, os outros o olharam trocando olhares de culpa, depois de um tempo voltaram a conversar timidamente, mais animadamente quando ele conseguiu se acalmar ("Isso vale como controle da mente?") e voltar a rir com eles...

À medida que eles conversavam animadamente o céu ia escurecendo e a vegetação era mais rude. Se vestiram (eles não se vestiram na frente das garotas, pelo amor de Deus!), e a velocidade do trem ia baixando... pela janela já se podia ver a estação e Hogsmeade.

Foram para o corredor, entupido de estudantes, uma balbúrdia de vozes animadas. O trem parou, eles desceram, Moana ficou encantada, Harry ouviu com alívio a voz chamando "Alunos do primeiro ano e de Durmstrang, alunos do primeiro e de Durmstrang, não se acanhem, eu não mordo!" Moana olhou hesitante para Harry.

-Vai lá. É o Hagrid, ele pode não parecer, mas é legal.

Ela se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e se enfiou no meio da multidão, Harry, Rony, Mione, Simas e Dino se dirigiram a uma das carruagens puxadas por testrálios (embora Harry tenha sido o único a olhar os bichos com simpatia, afinal era o único deles que o via), Harry entrou primeiro, ouviu Simas e Dino exclamarem:

-Eu não vou entrar, não quero segurar vela.

-Nem eu, vamos lá com o Neville.

E eles se afastaram, Rony e Mione entraram, e até Harry teve vontade de ter ido em outra carruagem, porque eles só se beijavam e se agarravam, teve um momento em que ele os mandou parar porque não queria ver os dois transando, o que, pelo que Mione murmurou antes de beijar de novo, só aconteceria dali a mais um ano de namoro... pelo que Rony exclamou, eles estavam apenas "recuperando o tempo perdido", mas mesmo assim Harry virou candelabro...

Quando a carruagem parou, e Harry pôde tomar um ar aliviado, estava um fogaréu dentro daquela carruagem, Rony andou com um braço em volta da cintura de Mione, Harry revirou os olhos e foi mais a frente, junto com Simas e Dino, que mesmo tinham desembarcado.

-E aí? Por que essas caras? – perguntou, ao ver que os dois estavam aborrecidos.

-Fomos com Neville... ficamos segurando vela igual...

-Você não está dizendo que...?

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Simas – ele e Gina.

-Irritante, pensei que eles iam fazer aquilo na nossa frente – comentou Dino.

-Não foi muito diferente comigo. – disse Harry, enquanto cruzavam, o saguão de entrada.

-Eu nem pensei que o Neville fosse fazer isso na nossa frente... – comentou Simas.

-Pois é, o menininho está crescendo. – disse Dino cinicamente, enquanto entravam para o salão, enfeitado com as milhares de velas flutuantes, as quatro mesas cheias de pratos e talheres de ouro.

Se separou de Simas e Dino ao entrar, sentou com Rony e Mione, que não se agarrariam em público, os dois ainda sorriam estupidamente, sortudos...

O salão foi se enchendo, o céu estava diferente do céu lá fora, estrelado e sem nuvens, o do salão estava sem nuvens também mas trovões e relâmpagos o cortavam, dando uma sensação de calor e agonia, embora a atmosfera estivesse ótima.

Correndo os olhos pelos alunos que iam se sentando, Harry viu Malfoy com o nariz meio roxo, e uma cara de poucos amigos, Cho com um rosto triste, ela o olhou e ele devolveu um olhar frio e de desprezo, ela voltou a chorar, as amigas tentando consola-la, lançando olhares feios a Harry, ele até chegou a reconhecer a tal da Edgecombe, ou algo do gênero, estava com sardas marrons no rosto, mas já não se podia visualizar a palavra dedo-duro... Gina e Neville sentaram do lado de Mione, os dois com sorrisos igualmente bobos, Dino e Simas reviraram os olhos, Rony estava tão pateticamente apaixonado que nem reparou no selinho que a irmã dera em Neville... Parvati e Lilá deram risinhos ao ver os dois casais, Colin olhava-os atentamente, e quando viu Rony roubar um beijo de Mione, fofocou alegremente com os colegas apontando para os dois...

Deu uma olhada na mesa dos professores, a cadeira da ponta ainda estava vaga, Hagrid devia estar atravessando o lago com os durmstranguianos e calouros, no centro estava Dumbledore, que lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça que Harry retribuiu, viu Dumbledore dar um risinho quando Mione e Rony deram outro selinho, ouviu um "Accio vela!" ao seu lado, olhou, Simas com uma cara de peixe morto segurando uma vela enquanto Neville e Gina se beijavam e Dino caia na gargalhada... ao lado de Dumbledore uma cadeira vaga, a da Profª Minerva, que devia estar recebendo os calouros, e do lado Snape, sempre com a habitual cara de mal humor, e um outro cara, por um momento delirante ele achou que fosse Sirius, "loucura" pensou, era o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tinha cabelos compridos e negros, era levemente parecido com Sirius, rosto magro, olhos azuis... tinha porte de auror, alto, meio robusto.

-Ei, Gina! – a Weasley o olhou, ele indicou com a cabeça o professor novo, ela soltou um assovio:

-Cara, que professor gostoso... – falou ela, apenas para provocar Neville.

-Gina! – exclamaram horrorizados este e Rony, Harry e Mione riram.

-Mas é mesmo! – exclamou ela, rindo, piscando o olho para Mione.

Nesse momento as portas se abriram, a professora Mcgonnagall entrou, com a habitual fila de calouros, todos nervosos, olhando admirados o salão, e mais uma fila, de dezesseis pessoas, todos de tamanhos variados, olhando em volta igualmente admirados, Harry viu Moana entre eles, ela corria os olhos pelas mesas e ao encontrar os olhos dele ela sorriu.

Pararam na frente da mesa dos professores, Harry reparou que Hagrid mesmo sentava-se no seu lugar, McGonnagall levara um banquinho de três pernas para a frente dos alunos novos, e depositou nele um chapéu extremamente surrado e roto, o Chapéu Seletor. Todo o salão silenciou. Olhavam fixamente para o chapéu, cujo rasgo junto à base se abriu e o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente_

_Mas não existe chapéu mais inteligente_

_Nem conselheiro como euzinho aqui._

_Próximo de mil anos atrás, quando eu era novo_

_E Hogwarts nascia, _

_Quatro bruxos amigos conservavam a mesma ambição_

_Ensinar aos bruxos a arte da magia._

_Para Godric Gryffindor, corajoso e nobre,_

_Ousadia e sangue frio faziam parte do porte._

_Para Helga Hufflepuff, justa e leal,_

_Igualdade e justiça não tinham igual._

_Rowena Ravenclaw, inteligente e sábia _

_Inteligência e estudo eram como uma arte._

_Salazar Syltherin, puro sangue e arisco_

_Astúcia e qualquer coisa para conseguir o preciso._

_Infelizmente a amizade ruiu, e um dos quatro pra sempre partiu_

_Mas Hogwarts forte, continuou sempre aqui,_

_Em tempos de guerra sua união reagiu,_

_Vencendo as batalhas com sua amizade._

_E hoje é tempo de nova reação, _

_A vida de Hogwarts está em nossas mãos,_

_Unamo-nos de novo nessa batalha da guerra,_

_Pois a união é a força mais terna..._

_Já dei meu aviso, unam-se e vençam,_

_Vamos agora para a seleção_

O salão prorrompeu em palmas quando o chapéu se calou, embora fossem palmas cortada por burburinhos, em todas as mesas.

-Música sombria, não? – perguntou Rony, batendo palmas.

-Já vi coisas mais sombrias, mas decididamente é a mais negra que eu já vi ele cantar. – respondeu Harry, sério.

McGonnagall pegava um pergaminho e o abria, enquanto o silêncio voltava em todas as casas, mas eles puderam notar os olhos dela correndo com desagrado para os grupinhos que ainda conversavam.

-Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho. Quando o chapéu anunciar o nome da casa, sentem-se com os alunos da casa correspondente. Alberto, Austim!

Um calouro se adiantou pálido e nervoso para o chapéu, colocou-o na cabeça, que lhe caiu direto pelos ombros (alguns alunos riram), e esperou nervoso. Um minuto depois o rasgo junto à aba se escancarou novamente e o chapéu anunciou:

-Lufa-Lufa!

O garoto tirou o chapéu e correu para a mesa à direita, que aplaudia.

-Askilihan, Vanessa!

Uma garota morena se dirigiu para o banquinho, colocando o chapéu. Ele pensou um minuto:

-Corvinal!

-Anda, anda, estou faminto! – sussurrava Rony, ao seu lado, tamborilando os dedos no prato de ouro. Hermione mirava sonhadoramente as costas de Ana Abbott, sentada de costas na outra mesa, parecia estar fora de órbita.

-Vai ter que esperar, ainda tem a seleção dos durmstranguianos. – sussurrou para Rony, que desanimou de vez e meteu a testa na mesa.

-Evans, Marco!

Harry ergueu a cabeça rápido ao ouvir esse nome, sentira uma espécie de pressentimento. Olhou para o garoto loiro e magro, com olhos azuis, que caminhava rápido para o banco, era o seu quase vizinho, que Duda espancara no ano anterior... Ele sentara-se com o chapéu na cabeça, e esperou...

-Grifinória!

Harry bateu palmas bem forte, sem saber o porquê, mas não estava eufórico... Evans... aquele fora o sobrenome de sua mãe... teria algum parente além dos Dursley? Teria que investigar, mas como Mione continuava sonhando e Rony continuava com a testa na mesa ele resolveu ficar quieto como o restante do salão...

Nem reparou quando a fila de calouros sumiu, estava observando Marco Evans, queria cumprimenta-lo, mas ele se sentara na outra ponta da mesa, e não olhara uma única vez para o lado de Harry, não dando chances ao rapaz de trocar algum cumprimento. E a seleção ia indo, e ele sonhando, pensando em como escrever sua dúvida numa carta para a ordem, sem deixar pistas, se o moleque realmente fosse seu parente talvez o colocasse em perigo também...

Foi trazido à realidade quando McGonnagall chamou o nome:

-Hawkins, Moana!

Ele olhou depressa, ela caminhava para o banco, reparou vários olhares de garotos nela, sentiu um leve ciúmes ("Meu Deus! Se ela for para a Sonserina também vai sentir ciúmes? Controle-se Potter!"), cutucou Rony com o cotovelo, ele levantou a cara, a testa vermelha, para ver.

Uns dez segundos depois que ela colocou o chapéu ele anunciou:

-Grifinória!

E chegou a ser engraçado, porque Harry, Rony, Mione, Neville, Gina, Simas e Dino explodiram em palmas, explosão mesmo, metade do salão olhou para eles, eufóricos, alguns grifinórios riram, Moana se sentou sorridente ao seu lado, ele teve um arrepio, enquanto cumprimentavam-na ele reparou que ela era a primeira durmstranguiana a entrar para a Grifinória. Três já tinham ido para a Sonserina, duas para a Corvinal e uma única para a Lufa-Lufa. Restavam nove...

-Marsmont, Flávia!

A morena que tinha aberto a cabine de Harry durante a manhã foi toda orgulhosa para o banco, Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar sombrio, um segundo depois do chapéu tocar a cabeça da garota ele anunciou:

-Sonserina!

Quando ela depositou o chapéu de novo no banco lançou um olhar de superioridade e desprezo para Moana, que respondeu num olhar tranqüilo. Metade do salão trocou burburinhos, Harry ouviu Dino sussurrar "Cara, essa morena é do mau..."...

Ben Gun foi para a Lufa-Lufa, mais dois foram para a Corvinal, mais três para a Sonserina, mas os dois últimos, Mauro Vans e Bryan Grandon foram selecionados para a Grifinória. Moana ficou alegre com isso, os dois eram setimanistas, sorriram para ela ao se sentarem meio afastados, ela explicou a Harry: "Eram os melhores amigos do meu namorado que morreu, o André", o que o deixou levemente irritado.

Após a Profª McGonnagall levar o banquinho e o chapéu embora e voltar a se sentar, Dumbledore se levantou, os braços abertos em saudação.

-Sejam bem vindos – disse ele, em voz ressonante e calma, nem uma mosca zunia no salão – a um novo ano em Hogwarts! Agora que já presenciamos a tão importante seleção dos novos alunos e estamos todos famintos – ele olhou sorrindo para Rony, cujo estômago soltou um ronco que todo o salão pôde ouvir – vamos parar de ouvir esse velho chato e saborear o banquete!

Todos bateram palmas quando ele sentou, e pôde-se ouvir vários "Oh!" quando a comida apareceu magicamente nos pratos, Harry reparou que Moana olhava levemente surpresa para os pratos e travessas, maravilhada, viu Marco Evans de olhos arregalados de surpresa, e viu o braço de Rony quase lhe dando um soco tentando alcançar a travessa ao seu lado também.

-Alcança ali o rocambole Harry? – pediu ele, de boca cheia. Moana alcançou a ele, enquanto ria da cara de censura que Mione fez.

-Já tinha visto a comida aparecer assim – comentou ela – mas nunca tanto e tantas variedades, Hogwarts é mesmo fantástica!

A algazarra tomava conta do salão, os fantasmas apareceram numa apresentação hilária (hilária porque Pirraça resolveu aparecer também, e o Barão Sangrento disparou feito um foguete atrás dele, o poltergeist saiu correndo e berrando por todo o salão), mas muito boa, infelizmente no grupo de Harry eles falavam sobre família, mas Moana não pareceu se abater.

-Bom, minha mãe era gente fina, ela me falou que pensava em casar com um outro cara quando era jovem, um lobisomem e mestiço, por isso eu a admirava, ela não tinha preconceito, mas daí os pais dela forçaram ela a casar com um puro sangue, o babaca do meu pai. – quando a olharam surpresos, ela acrescentou, cortando as batatas: - Babaca mesmo, sempre bêbado, desempregado, vagabundo, chato, tinha uma dúzia de amantes, pegava sempre no meu pé, abandonou nossa família três anos atrás... era um pai de merda.

-Bom, meus pais são totalmente trouxas – disse Dino animadamente, pegando alguns docinhos de hortelã. – Quase me proibiram de vir pra cá quando ficaram sabendo da guerra, mas consegui convencer eles de que aqui é mais seguro... foi um verão difícil, eles são muito cabeça duras...

-Meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe é bruxa, ele quase teve um ataque quando descobriu, sempre foi um covardão quando criança, tinha medo do bicho do armário e outras coisas... bem, agora ele tem bem mais, sabendo que esses bichos existem mesmo... – contou Simas.

-Meus pais também são trouxas, dentistas – disse Mione, cravando o garfo com ferocidade nas salsichas espetando três de uma só vez, sob o olhar espantado de Rony. – Estão bem conscientes da guerra, eles não gostam muito...

-E quem é que ia gostar? – perguntou Harry, atacando a maionese – eu não gosto nem um pouco... só o que eu posso dizer é que minha mãe era uma bruxa nascida trouxa e meu pai era sangue puro...

-É claro que você não ia gostar dessa guerra, né Harry, você é o mais caçado nela... – comentou Simas, fazendo os outros rirem amarelo.

-E aí, Neville, passou no N.O.M. de poções? – perguntou Harry, pra mudar de assunto. Neville deu um sorriso trêmulo.

-Passei... ali ali mais passei... nem quero ver os N.I.E.M.s...

-Acho que ninguém aqui tirou Ótimo além da Hermione, não é? – perguntou Dino.

-Eu tirei – disse Harry, sorrindo avermelhado – Ótimo e Excede as Expectativas... – Simas quase se engasgou – Snape vai ter que me engolir...

-Algum de vocês faz Aritmancia? – perguntou Moana.

-Eu faço! – exclamou Mione, alegre – e além das matérias comuns faço também Runas Antigas.

-Eu até pensei em fazer Runas... mas aí achei meu horário meio cheio, vocês sabem, curso de inglês, curso de duelos... – eles a olharam – é que não tinha Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas sim Artes das Trevas e Curso de Duelos. – ela fez uma careta de desgosto. – Eu nunca entraria em Artes das Trevas, mesmo que fosse o curso mais popular do colégio, então fiquei só com o Curso de Duelos, pra ficar atualizada em Defesa nós encomendávamos vários livros da Inglaterra...

-Ei Harry! – era Colin Creevey, Harry o olhou – Oi!

Foram conversando, enquanto a comida ia se repondo e os estômagos se enchendo. Vieram as sobremesas, e novamente Rony comeu feito um louco, sobre o olhar reprovador de Mione. Depois de um tempo, quando só se conversava e não se comia mais, Dumbledore se levantou, e instantaneamente os pratos ficaram limpos.

-Agora que já comemos e bebemos, tenho avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Alunos novos, tanto calouros como ex-durmstranguianos, fiquem sabendo que a floresta no terreno de nossa escola é terminantemente proibida a todos os estudantes, e seria muito bom se alguns alunos mais velhos se lembrassem dessa regra. – ele olhou abertamente e sem cerimônia alguma para Harry, Rony e Mione, que sorriram, provocando algumas risadas por parte dos outros. – o Sr.Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar-lhes que é proibido fazer mágicas nos corredores, e pediu-me para avisar que a lista de objetos proibidos aumentou novamente, incluindo agora nessa conta os Fogos Espontâneos Weasley, Espelhos Deformantes, e outros, quem quiser ver a lista completa vá a sala do zelador, a lista, se eu não me engano com quatrocentos e noventa e sete itens, está afixada na porta da sala dele.

"Tenho o prazer de apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Bred Nigellus, que assumiu o cargo junto com suas atividades de auror"

Nigellus... Era parente de Fineus Nigellus, outro para investigar...

"Os testes para o time de quadribol se realizarão na segunda semana de aula, quem quiser entrar para o time deve procurar o capitão do time de sua casa ou Madame Hooch."

"Eu peço que tomem extremo cuidado, e que permaneçam unidos, pois a guerra já está afetando Hogwarts, assim como vários alunos já tiveram as famílias destruídas por ela."

"E por último, para não irmos dormir com uma fala ruim na consciência, eu tenho o prazer de informar, que este ano haverá um baile de inverno em Hogwarts!" uma algazarra repentina começou, até Harry se alegrou com a notícia, alguns momentos de falas excitadas depois, Dumbledore terminou: "Por hoje é só. Podem ir dormir!"

Foi um estardalhaço de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e pés batendo no chão, a algazarra recomeçando, Mione se levantou autoritariamente trazendo Rony junto.

-Vamos Rony, temos que levar os alunos do primeiro ano!... e não invente de chamá-los de nanicos!

Os dois já estavam indo quando Harry lembrou:

-Ei! Qual é a senha para entrar?

-Pena de Fênix! – respondeu Hermione, enquanto os aluninhos se reuniam ao redor dela.

-Vamos? – perguntou para Moana.

Os dois saíram pelos corredores, em silêncio, não falavam nada, aos poucos a algazarra foi diminuindo e o silêncio aumentando, sendo quebrado apenas pelos passos deles.

-Nossa, acho que vou me perder bastante por aqui. – comentou ela, olhando os diversos corredores.

-Eu também me perdi muito no começo... nunca chegava nas aulas a tempo.

Conversaram um pouco, ao chegarem na frente do retrato Harry falou a senha (pena de fênix), o retrato abriu, deixando-os passar, e eles entraram na sempre hospitaleira sala comunal.

-Bem, os dormitórios femininos são aqueles – ele apontou para as portas na escada – e aqueles os masculinos...as garotas podem ir ao masculino, mas infelizmente para o Rony os caras não podem ir no feminino. Não dormi muito hoje, não se importa se eu te deixar sozinha? Estou cansado pacas...

-Claro que não... nos vemos amanha... – ele sorriu e foi para as escadarias masculinas. – E... Harry – ele a olhou, ela corou – boa noite.

-Pra você também.

Entrou no dormitório pensativo, ninguém estava lá, nem abriu o malão, tomou a poção e se tacou na cama, louco de sono... andava muito preguiçoso ultimamente... mas dormiu pensando que já sabia quem convidar para o baile de inverno...


	12. CAP 11 O recomeço

**No final do cap algumas coisas começam a se formar... que tormento poderia ser esse? Muita doideira minha... nhá, espero que se divirtam mais nos próximos caps... e mandem reviews ok? **

**Beijos!**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo onze-**

O recomeço 

Era um sonho bom... embora ele não soubesse o que sonhava... mas seu dedão do pé começou a doer muito e ele acabou acordando.

-Ah, esses dragões... – resmungou afastando o pé, o dragão azul rosnou pra ele, ele deu um chute na miniatura, ela voou para seu ombro, se esfregando em seu pescoço.

Todos os quatro ainda dormiam, olhou no bulsoscópio, ainda era cedo, mas já estava na hora de acordar, reprimiu um bocejo e pulou da cama, se espreguiçando. Colocou os óculos e olhou para Rony. Ele dormia respirando com a boca aberta, uma expressão bem babaca, pegou uma meia (limpa), e tacou na boca aberta do amigo...

O ruivo acordou num engasgo, os outros acabaram acordando com o escândalo de Rony se afogando com a meia, e com as loucas gargalhadas de Harry, no chão...

-Vai ter volta... vai ter volta... – resmungava Rony, enquanto desciam para o salão comunal, o amigo realmente se afogara com a meia, e Harry com as próprias risadas, Neville ainda ria, Simas tinha saído mais cedo.

-E aí meninos! – exclamou Hermione, dando um selinho em Rony, o que apagou o mau humor do ruivo. Moana estava com ela, parecendo meio ansiosa, sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu o sorriso. – Vamos tomar café, eu to com fome!

Saíram para o salão principal conversando, Neville esperara Gina, havia no ar uma excitação de início das aulas maior do que o comum, ao chegarem no salão principal já havia bastante gente, sentaram-se mais ou menos no meio da mesa.

-Bem, espero que a gente tenha logo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Dumbledore disse que o professor é auror, deve saber das coisas... – ia dizendo Hermione.

-Nigellus, Nigellus, esse nome não me é estranho... – disse Rony.

-Ele foi um dos diretores de Hogwarts, lembra quando o seu pai foi atacado, Dumbledore pediu pra ele ir lá em tal lugar? – perguntou Harry, lançando um olhar sério para Rony, que imediatamente entendeu.

-Sei... o cara deve ser um bisneto dele ou algo assim... legal... – mas ao trocar um olhar com Hermione Harry reparou que eram só eles três que entendiam algo mais nessa história, que o novo professor era algum parente de Sirius.

-Bom, espero que esse professor seja melhor do que a Umbridge... – comentou Dino.

-Claro que vai ser, não existe algo pior que aquela morcega velha... – disse com raiva, apertando a mão direita onde as cicatrizes brilharam brancas, agora ilegíveis. – ela continua sendo sub-secretária sênior do Fudge...

-Sério? Não dá pra acreditar, pensei que tinham demitido ela! – exclamou Dino, indignado.

-Nossa, eu ia adorar conhecer essa professora pelo que vocês estão dizendo. – disse Moana.

-Não fale isso nem brincando, ela era um corvo mais agourento que um Sinistro... por falar nisso, os dois estavam sempre atrás do Harry... – disse Simas, se sentando com eles.

-Credo, onde você tava? – perguntou Dino.

-Conversando com a Gina e o Neville... nada de mais...

-Como assim estavam sempre atrás do Harry? – perguntou Moana sem entender.

Eles riram.

-A Trelawney, professora de adivinhação, não trabalha mais aqui, vivia atrás de mim prevendo uma morte horrível e precoce, via a minha morte até nas folhas de chá...

-E a Umbridge sempre dava detenções ao Harry... – disse Rony. Ele agarrou o punho de Harry com força e enfiou na frente dela, apertando. – Vê isso? Resultado das detenções do início do ano passado... escrever na própria mão...

-Larga minha mão Rony!

-Credo, o que estava escrito?

-Não devo contar mentiras... – respondeu Mione.

-Puxa, eu não sabia disso! – murmurou Simas, impressionado. Harry e Rony riram.

-Isso é uma levíssima amostra comparada às outras cicatrizes... – disse Rony. – Tem que ver o que ele tem nas costas...

-Nem me perguntem...

-O que você tem nas costas?

Um olhar muito seco para Dino, ele se calou.

-Os horários! – a voz de McGonnagall soou bem ao lado deles, ela distribuía os horários pela mesa.

Harry apanhou o dele.

-Ah não, só vamos ter Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas amanha! – reclamou.

-Ah não, de novo aula conjunta com a Sonserina em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... – o ânimo de Rony afundou – Não DÁ PRA ACREDITAR! Três aulas seguidas com os sonserinos na quarta! Isso é tortura!

-E dois de Poções na sexta... – acrescentou Dino, desanimado.

-Oi gente, o que tem hoje? – perguntou Neville chegando, Gina ao seu lado, Rony apertou os olhos ao ver os dois juntos, mas como eles não deram nenhum indício (Rony não reparara neles na noite anterior) de que estavam juntos não disse nada.

-Dois de Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – respondeu Harry.

A Profª Minerva voltou da ponta da mesa e foi até eles.

-Potter, você será o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. – informou ela. Os queixos de todos caíram. Ela sorriu: - Espero que mantenha a nossa carreira de vitórias, quero que treine o time com vontade, ouviu bem?

-Pode deixar – disse, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-O campo está reservado para a semana que vem, sexta-feira, para os testes de quadribol, às oito horas.

-Certo.

Ela ia se afastar, mas voltou, mais expressiva:

-E, Weasley.

-Sim?

-Continue como no último jogo, Deus sabe que precisamos um time melhor do que o do ano passado. – ela deu um ligeiro sorriso e se afastou.

-Capitão? – perguntou Dino, incrédulo – CAPITÃO?

-Fale baixo! – alertou, embora sorrisse. – Não quero estragar a surpresa para o Malfoy.

-Bem, acho que ele não vai se surpreender muito Harry. – disse Hermione, se levantando com a mochila. – Olha lá.

Ela indicou o outro canto do salão com a cabeça, Harry olhou. Snape e Malfoy conversavam baixinho, Snape falou alguma coisa que fez Draco sorrir arrogantemente, embora eles não pudessem ver a expressão do professor.

-É, estou doido para estraçalhar a mão do Malfoy no início do jogo. – disse Harry, pondo a mochila nas costas, enquanto andavam em direção ao saguão. – Pensei que Cátia fosse ser a capitã do time, ela não jogou um ano mais do que eu? Ela já estava no time quando eu entrei...

-Você se esquece de uma coisa cara – disse Rony, observando Cho entrar esperançosa e em seguida baixar a cabeça triste ao receber um olhar frio de Harry – Você é o jogador mais novo do último século, e a Cátia é só um ano mais velha do que você. Você e ela entraram ao mesmo tempo, só que quando você entrou os testes já tinham acabado.

-É, mas mesmo assim, eu só participei de um jogo ano passado, e fui eu quem ferrou o time.

-Ah, não reclama Harry, se for pelo fato da sua irritação você melhorou muito. – disse Rony. Harry olhou para ele, sem entender. – Você não perdeu as estribeiras nenhuma vez esse ano ainda.

Harry corou, voltando a olhar pra frente, corara porque tinha vergonha e nojo do seu comportamento no ano anterior, agira feito um idiota esquentadinho, e ainda causara a morte de Sirius, na qual ele se chateava só de lembrar.

-... sonserinos só no último período, detestaria encontrar o Malfoy com aquele sorrisinho hipócrita. – ia dizendo Rony, enquanto entravam no corredor da sala de Transfiguração.

-Ei, Harry. – alguém colocara a mão no seu ombro. Harry se virou, eram Juca Slooper e Adrian Kirke.

-Que foi?

-Viemos pedir demissão do time de quadribol. – disse Adrian.

-O que? Mas nós não temos outros batedores!

-Coloque vagas de batedores nos testes, ouvimos McGonnagall falar que quer um time melhor do que o do ano passado. – disse Juca, sério.

-E nós só pioramos ele. – completou Adrian.

Harry os encarou, eram nanicos completamente incompetentes em termos de quadribol, e de uma maneira maligna se sentia alegre em vê-los fora do time, mas agora o time só tinha três jogadores.

Suspirou.

-Tá bem.

Os dois deram acenos com a cabeça e se viraram, indo embora. Harry olhou os amigos.

-Vocês fazem alguma idéia de alguém que seja um bom batedor?

Rony sacudiu os ombros, Dino e Simas negaram com a cabeça, Hermione franziu a testa, mas Moana falou devagar:

-Aqueles dois setimanistas que eu te falei ontem Harry, o Mauro Vans e o Bryan Grandon, eles foram batedores no quarto ano, mas saíram do time porque entraram dois melhores que eles, mas acho que eles podem ser melhores que aqueles dois nanicos ali.

Harry a olhou, embora não tivesse gostado deles na noite anterior ("Ciúmes talvez?"), não podia negar que estava desesperado por batedores decentes.

-Eles não se acertam com o próprio bastão?

Ela riu.

-Não, eles têm uma certa qualidade...

-Capitão do time então Potter? – perguntou uma voz cheia de desdém atrás deles.

-AH, NÃO! – exclamou Rony em voz alta. Harry entendeu, as aulas de N.I.E.M. eram conjuntas com todas as casas, não era a toa que tinha tantas pessoas no corredor.

-Pois é, Malfoy, e vejo que você também. – acrescentou tranqüilamente, embora frio.

Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu, impossibilitando Draco de responder, eles entraram, Moana era a única durmstranguiana ali, se sentaram mais atrás, Rony do lado de Mione, Parvati e Lilá não paravam de dar risadinhas ao olhar para trás, o que pareceu aborrecer Hermione e divertir Moana. Dos sonserinos só haviam Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson e Emília Bulstrode, os outros imbecis deviam ter ido mal no exame de N.O.M.

-Silêncio – ordenou McGonnagall, ríspida, Parvati e Lilá coraram. – Bem, como vocês bem sabem, essa é uma turma avançada de N.I.E.M., portanto não vou admitir que levem esse estudo na brincadeira. Quem não levar minha aula a sério vai se arrepender, pois...

E ela tomou um longo discurso sobre Transfiguração e sobre as turmas avançadas, disse que iriam começar com Transfiguração Humana, Animal e Animadora e falou que iriam revisar alguns conteúdos dos anos anteriores durante o primeiro período.

Botar três pés numa xícara, tarefa vergonhosa, a de Harry criara três pernas finas e demasiado compridas, se erguera e saíra caminhando calmamente, a de Rony passou correndo na sua frente, a xícara de Harry tropeçou e saiu correndo cambaleando até se espatifar no chão. Ouviu as risadas de Malfoy, mas a xícara do sonserino criara perninhas tão fraquinhas que nem mantinha a xícara em pé.

Transformar os coelhos em tênis foi fácil, pelo menos para Harry, os tênis ficaram bons, pareciam serem de marca. Os de Hermione e Rony também ficaram legais, o que admirou Rony; os de Moana ainda conservavam rabo, mas na segunda transformação o tênis ficou perfeito. Neville foi melhor que Malfoy, que deixara os tênis com orelhas, seus tênis ainda continham pêlos...

Talvez Rony estivesse ganhando um dom para Transfiguração, mas o fato era que estava bom, na tarefa mais fácil, transformar um palito em alfinete, todos tinham ido bem, mas ele se empolgara e acabara por transformar o palito numa caixinha com cem alfinetes, o que rendeu cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Segundo período: aula teórica sobre Transformação Humana. Uns dez minutos copiando o quadro e começaram a partir para a prática. A fórmula era "Charisma", mas devia-se se concentrar na mudança humana que se queria. Ficara se observando por um tempo com os cabelos ruivos mas ainda desarrumados, parecia um ET, foi quando Moana o enfeitiçou por trás e ele ouviu as risadas de Rony, Dino e Simas, se olhou no espelho, estava com longos cabelos vermelhos e cacheados, riu junto, porque estava pateticamente parecido com sua mãe, tentou desfazer ("Finite Incantatem!"), malfeito, ainda estava com as pontas do cabelo negro meio cacheadas... os amigos riam, Harry se virou para eles, olhar macabro, Moana engoliu em seco...

E o que sentiu foi estranho ao vê-la se olhar no espelho com os cabelos curtos e cor de areia e os olhos levemente modificados, parecia estranhamente familiar, ele só modificara os cabelos e olhos dela, ela parecia ligeiramente com alguém que ele conhecia... estava apenas pensando numa transformação insana para ela, foi quando lhe veio a memória a lembrança de Sirius barbado, sorriu maliciosamente, sua transformação não tinha arrancado tantas risadas como a que ela tinha lhe feito... acenou com a varinha "Charisma"...

O grupo deles explodiu em risadas, gargalhavam tanto que a Profª McGonnagall foi ver o motivo da algazarra, o que ela encontrou foi alguma coisa se olhando horrorizada no espelho, com barba negra e crespa, cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos azuis, Minerva olhou surpresa para Harry, e só depois arregalou aos olhos ao perceber que aquilo era Moana.

-Potter! – censurou ela depois de trazer Moana de volta ao normal. – Nada de transformações extravagantes logo no início, já imaginou se ela ficasse assim permanentemente?

Harry não se conteve e riu de novo, imaginando a garota para o resto da vida barbada, Moana lhe lançou um olhar de que teria volta, Harry teve a impressão de ver a professora sorrir brevemente.

-Não vou tirar pontos porque não foi proibido o que fez, mas devo avisa-lo para não exagerar de novo, pelo menos não tão no início.

Durante alguns minutos a aula foi calma, Hermione fizera Rony ter a aparência de alguém que começava a perder os cabelos, Moana aproveitou para enfeitiça-lo para que tivesse barba, embora fosse muito pouco para não receber xingos de McGonnagall. Rony se olhou no espelho.

-Tá parecendo com seu pai Rony. – disse Mione.

-É, só que ele tem o nariz um pouco maior. – falou o ruivo, passando a mão na barba.

-Deixa eu tentar. – disse Harry.

As gargalhadas foram ainda maiores ao verem Rony com um nariz duas vezes maior que o de Snape, McGonnagall fez Rony voltar ao normal (e ele se jogou na frente do primeiro espelho que achou para ver como estava o nariz) e ralhou com Harry.

-Des-desculpa professora – disse tentando parar de rir, mas a visão de Rony com aquele narigão e sua cara horrorizada seria inesquecível – eu só queria... fazer o nariz dele aumentar um pouquinho... acho que eu exagerei...

-Transformações detalhadas só são conseguidas com prática Potter.

Eles se controlaram mais durante o final da aula. Hermione ficou legal com cabelos estilo Black Power, embora ela tenha deixado Rony com cabelos rastafari azuis para se vingar. Mas Harry ficou calado ao se olhar no espelho e se ver com olhos castanhos esverdeados, até McGonnagall se aproximou.

-Muito bom Harry – disse ela baixinho, só para ele ouvir – não sabe como está parecido com seu pai na sua idade.

"Sei sim professora... nem imagina como eu sei..."

Saíram rindo da aula, porque Pansy tinha feito Malfoy ficar com os cabelos estilo "dedo-na-tomada" e cor de rosa. Se dirigiram conversando para a aula de Feitiços, todos os alunos das quatro casas, embora Harry se mantivesse calado e meio pensativo mesmo sem saber o motivo para estar assim.

Quando estavam esperando Flitwick abrir a porta, Malfoy recomeçou:

-Ei Potter! Pronto pra ver seu time se afundar?

-Se afundar em comemorações você se refere? Estou sim. – retorquiu calmamente. – E você? Pronto para comer poeira?

-Você está muito convencido Potter... – disse Malfoy, com um sorriso de desdém. Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás de Harry, sorrindo idiotamente, Rony, Mione e os outros já tinham puxado as varinhas. – Enquanto a melhor vassoura do seu time é uma mera Firebolt, o meu time terá Popsbolt.

-A mera Firebolt do meu time sempre fez vocês comerem poeira, e não se esqueça que mesmo com o time todo tendo vassouras melhores que as da Grifinória nós ganhamos de vareio de vocês no segundo ano. – disse muito tranqüilo.

Todos observavam, Harry sentia as varinhas de Crabbe e Goyle nas suas costas, e via pelo canto do olho Rony, Mione, Neville, Dino e Simas apontando as varinhas para os dois gorilas. Os grifinórios riram depois que ele falou. Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

-A Grifinória só ganhou porque você se jogou na minha direção, os outros do time estavam apanhando para a Sonserina. E nenhum dos sonserinos desmaiou quando pegou o pomo.

Os sonserinos (Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e Emília) riram feito trasgos. Mas Harry retorquiu ainda mais tranqüilo, embora ligeiramente frio:

-E nenhum dos grifinórios teve o pomo a três centímetros da orelha e não o pegou.

Os lufo-lufos e corvinais acompanharam os grifinórios nas risadas, e um ligeiro rosado cobriu o rosto de Malfoy. Só para completar, Harry murmurou:

-Admita Malfoy, você só tem vassoura, falta qualidade.

-Me diga, Potter, desmaiou ao encontrar os velhos e apavorantes dementadores esse verão? – desdenhou o loiro, tentando ganhar tempo.

-Não Malfoy, mas me lembre de transformar você em uma doninha caso me aborrecer. Garanto que vai ficar mais popular se apresentar a peça "A Fantástica Doninha Quicante" mais uma vez.

Os grifinórios deram risadas, Malfoy corou mais, levantou a varinha.

-Ora Potter, você se acha o perfeito só por causa dessa cicatriz na testa e por ter sobrevivido ao Lorde, mas você não passa de um moleque idiota com um pouco de sorte!

-Lave sua boca antes de falar de mim Malfoy, limpar! – disse friamente lembrando-se do que seu pai tinha feito a Snape na penseira, Malfoy deixou a varinha cair enquanto levava as mãos a boca, de onde escorria espuma azul clara e bolhas, alguns alunos riram, Harry sentiu as varinhas de Crabbe e Goyle apertarem suas costas até doer, deu um passo a frente se virando, deixando a varinha a vinte centímetros das caras dos dois macacos. – Baixem as varinhas antes que eu exploda vocês dois. Baixem, agora!

Os dois baixaram as varinhas e recuaram, assustados, logo reparou que todos o encaravam surpresos, novamente liberava aquela aura de poder, como se uma brisa circulasse ao redor dele, suas vestes mexiam como que em contato com um vento fraco, assim como seus cabelos.

Olhou para Malfoy, agachado no chão, espuma nos beiços, mas o olhando assustado, baixou a varinha, permitindo que a aura continuasse. Estavam silenciosos, se escorou na parede onde os amigos estavam abobados, fez a aura desaparecer.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam sombriamente, outros cochicharam com o visinho, Malfoy limpou a boca e foi para o outro lado do corredor, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, Mione o olhou.

-Harry... você estava liberando uma aura como o Dumbledore!

-Não como o Dumbledore, Mione, ele só consegue quando está furioso, eu consigo porque sou um... raios, como é mesmo a palavra? Magistic... magia clandestina...

-Puxa, eu não sabia disso. – falou Moana impressionada. Harry corou.

Flitwick abriu a porta, os alunos entraram, ainda lançando olhares esquivos para Harry, conquistara o respeito da turma, sentaram-se novamente no fundo. Flitwick subiu na habitual pilha de livros para aparecer diante da turma:

-Silêncio, silêncio por favor! Bem, vocês todos que tiraram Aceitável ou mais conseguiram passar no exame de Feitiços dos N.O.M.s, e como agora estão numa turma avançada, deverão estudar com muita mais seriedade, já que os exames de N.I.E.M.s servirão para definir suas chances nas carreiras que pretendem levar...

E a aula se arrastou com mais um discurso, mas esse ano Feitiços seria mais interessante, começariam com as Conjurações e Feitiços Avançados, aonde incluíam-se feitiços gaiola (uma espécie de gaiola invisível se forma, proibindo todos ou determinados seres de passar), feitiços de invisibilidade ("Já era tempo!" exclamou Hermione baixinho), feitiços de barreira (uma espécie de escudo, que protegia de todos os lados, seria revisado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também), feitiços ilusatórios, e até testariam o feitiço do patrono. Depois do discurso Flitwick também mandou que fizessem uma revisão básica dos anos anteriores. Harry fez Rony gargalhar feito um louco com um feitiço para animar, Hermione botou guampas em Moana, Rony fez Harry ser tocado do outro lado da sala por um feitiço expulsatório, e Neville sem querer foi esmagado por Pansy Parkinson ao convoca-la por acidente.

Depois da aula de Feitiços foram para o almoço, conversando sobre as aulas que tinham tido até ali. Harry avistou Cátia Bell, foi até ela.

-Ei, Cátia.

-Oi Harry!

-Oi, bem, eu sou o novo capitão do time, os testes vão ser na segunda sexta-feira, e Juca e Adrian se demitiram, precisamos de novos batedores. – disse, ela franziu a testa.

-Droga, já foi horrível conseguir aqueles dois fominhas, ninguém quis se candidatar...

-Bem, parece que os tais Grandon e Vans são bons, você está estudando com eles não é?

-Grandon e... Vans...? – o rosto dela iluminou-se – sim, Mauro e Bryan, vou ver com eles.

-Tá, era só isso, Tchau.

Voltou calado para seu lugar, observando a conversa dos amigos, Simas conversava baixo com Moana, Dino contava a Rony seus planos para conquistar Ana Abbott enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos, Neville contava a Gina os acontecimentos da manhã... não entendia porque aquele desânimo tomara conta dele, comeu calado, tomou a poção sem ninguém reparar, guardava-a no bolso da capa, foram para a aula de Herbologia.

-Estufa quatro rapazes! – disse animadamente a Profª Sprout. Um burburinho de animação percorreu a turma, se a estufa três era interessante, a quatro devia ser interessantíssima.

Não estavam enganados, assim que entraram se depararam com cactos de variados tamanhos, cheios de pústulas, plantas carnívoras de variadas formas, plantas-polvos (uma planta com tentáculos como de polvos, que espirravam um líquido preto e fedido) e até um vaso muito bonito com uma simpática arvorezinha em cima, que Harry reconheceu como uma mandrágora.

-Mimbulus Mimbletonias! – exclamou Neville alegre, observando os cactos. Hermione trancou a respiração atrás de Harry;

-São carnóforas! Carnóforas da Malásia! E da China... e do México... e do Chile...

-Sim, senhorita Granger, são carnóforas, cinco pontos para Grifinória por reconhece-las! – disse a Profªa Sprout, alegre. - Agora, quem pode me dizer por que as carnóforas da África do Sul são tão procuradas pelos bruxos das trevas?

Harry se surpreendeu quando não viu Hermione levantar a mão. Vários alunos ficaram espiando ela surpresos, ela parecia estar apavorada por não saber a resposta, mas para outra surpresa da turma (se Hermione não soubesse, quem saberia?), Moana levantou a mão.

-Senhorita Hawkins. – concedeu a professora.

-As carnóforas da África do Sul são muito procuradas pelos bruxos das trevas porque possuem uma substância muito rara, presente nas maiorias das poções das trevas, como por exemplo a poção Deeneapy.

-Muito bom, mais cinco pontos para Grifinória! – Moana sorriu, a professora continuou – Quem sabe me dizer qual dessas aqui – ela apontou para as sete plantas carnívoras diferentes – é a carnófora mais comumente encontrada?

Várias pessoas levantaram as mãos, inclusive Malfoy, Neville e Rony.

-Senhor Malfoy.

-A carnófora do México. – respondeu Malfoy.

-Nã-na-ni-na-ni-na-não – ela negou com a cabeça, os grifinórios sorriram. – Não é a do México. Alguém sabe me dizer qual? Senhor Finch-Fletchley.

-É a da China. – respondeu Justino.

-Sim, cinco pontos para Lufa-Lufa. – Draco amarrou a cara – Bem, as carnóforas mesmo sendo carnívoras se alimentam também dos sais minerais contidos na terra. Quero que vocês façam um exame detalhado das presas e folhas dela, tomem cuidado porque os espinhos são venenosos, quem for picado venha logo para mim, eu tenho aqui o antídoto – ela deu um toque com o pé num garrafão ao seu lado – Mas, para não serem mordidos por elas, e devo acrescentar que as mordidas doem bastante, se reúnam em grupos de cinco e remexam bem a terra colocando adubo de bosta de dragão. Não se assustem se os tentáculos se enrolarem em vocês, o pânico só deixa elas mais animadas.

Harry, Rony, Mione, Moana e Neville pegaram a carnófora do Chile, que era meio azulada e tinha tentáculos azul escuro gelados. A "boca" era verde água, com dentes brancos (aqueles dentes deviam ter uns cinco centímetros), e o "caule" era coberto de espinhos de um centímetro, roxos.

Era uma tarefa complicada, botaram as novas luvas de couro de dragão (couro africano, eram mais resistentes), a planta golpeava com os tentáculos quando tentavam se aproximar do vaso, e as pontas dos tentáculos eram afiadas, Harry ficou com um corte no ombro; por fim Harry e Rony agarravam alguns tentáculos, enquanto que os restantes se enrolavam neles tentando libertar os outros, e Hermione, Neville e Moana remexiam a terra e colocavam o adubo.

-Andem logo, um tentáculo ta nas minhas costas, é gelado! – reclamou Harry.

-Seu tentáculo tarado, não se aproxime! – Rony tentava chutar um tentáculo solto, que estava tentando se aproximar de sua virilha.

-Ah, calem a boca, essa terra é dura! – murmurou Hermione, aborrecida.

-Saí daqui seu... AH! – Rony deu um berro quando o tentáculo disparou entrando nas suas calças, ele deu vários pulos para trás chutando o tentáculo, enquanto isso os tentáculos que ele largou agarraram Harry e o tiraram do chão, Moana, Mione e Neville pularam para trás, Rony caiu sentado, os tentáculos seguravam Harry de cabeça para baixo, a turma inteira observava e a professora gritava alguma coisa... ele viu a grande boca da planta se abrir mostrando seu interior negro... ele se debatia, tentando se soltar, os tentáculos desceram, o tocaram dentro da boca da planta...

Era como se estivesse numa camisa de força extremamente gelada, não conseguia se mexer e estava tudo extremamente apertado, não conseguia respirar, havia uma gosma fria feito gelo, ele se sentiu enfraquecer, estava tudo escuro, seus ouvidos zuniam e sua cabeça parecia rachar de tanto frio, tentava se libertar, chutava com força, mas suas forças se extinguiram, estava sufocando, ao mesmo tempo uma insensibilidade se espalhava pelo seu corpo, não conseguiu mais reagir...

Até que sentiu um tranco, uma sacolejada, e a planta o regurgitou com violência, tocando-o longe, sentiu que batia num tronco forte, caiu de costas exausto no chão, respirando ofegante, o teto da estufa era transparente...

-Potter! Potter! Você está bem? – era a professora correndo até ele, varinha na mão, parecendo assustada.

-Nunca vi o céu tão azul... – disse, se sentando, respirando o ar em grandes sorvos. Estava coberto de uma gosma amarela e fedida, cheirava a vômito, estava enjoado, e pela cara que a turma fazia, aquele negócio realmente fedia. – Estou bem professora... – se ergueu fazendo uma careta de nojo – só um minutinho, por favor..!

Saiu correndo para fora da estufa, verde. Quando voltou, um minuto depois, mais verde ainda mas não enjoado (vomitara tudo que podia, já estava com fome de novo), reparou que a carnófora do Chile estava muito agitada, levando esterco do saco que os amigos tinham deixado aberto à boca com os tentáculos. O sinal apitou, mas os alunos continuaram parados, fitando Harry ou a professora.

-Podem ir vocês, Potter, fique aqui.

Trocando um olhar expressivo com Harry, os amigos se retiraram junto com os outros. Quando a estufa esvaziou-se a professora perguntou, ansiosa:

-Potter, tudo bem?

-Sim professora, eu só passei mal... droga, cadê meus óculos? – perguntou, olhando em volta.

-Ah, aquela planta comilona, accio óculos! – ordenou a bruxa, a planta se retorceu toda e vomitou os óculos de Harry aos pés dele, ele os olhou com nojo. – Limpar! – tanto suas roupas como seus óculos ficaram limpos, ele os botou, o mundo em foco era realmente lindo. – Qualquer coisa, Potter, passe na ala hospitalar. Agora vá para sua aula.

Se retirou da estufa, Rony e as duas garotas o esperavam.

-Cara, desculpa, mas aquele tentáculo quase me estuprou. – disse Rony, enquanto iam, cobertos de terra mesmo, em direção a cabana de Hagrid.

-Qual é, agora eu posso dizer que já fui comido por uma planta...

-Ih, já ta pensando bobagem... – comentou Moana, Harry corou.

-Dia agitado hoje não? Nem quero ver o que Hagrid vai trazer pra nós... – disse Mione, enquanto se reuniam com os outros alunos em frente à cabana do guarda-caças.

-Ei, cadê os sonserinos? – perguntou Harry.

-Acho que eles desistiram de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... – disse Simas.

-Ei Harry, pelo menos a carnófora te quis hein? – disse Dino, maroto.

-É, pelo menos eu já dei um passo. – respondeu tranqüilo, embora tivesse uma resposta muito mais suja na cabeça.

-Ei, aqui atrás! Tenho uma coisa ótima pra vocês! – eles ouviram a voz de Hagrid do meio das árvores.

Se entreolharam nervosos, nem queriam saber o significado daquele "ótimo", Harry, Rony e Mione tomaram a dianteira para o meio das árvores, os alunos os seguiram.

Hagrid estava diante do picadeiro onde três anos atrás estavam os hipogrifos, e amarrados a três coleiras de couro estavam três bichos lindos...

Eram lagartões azuis anil, com as escamas alinhadas tão perfeitamente que pareciam inexistir, tinham rabo comprido com escamas grandes cor de mar na ponta, garras azuis escuro nos dedos com membranas aquáticas, pés mais compridos e largos ligeiramente achatados, lembrando um pouco as focas, cabeça fina e corpo comprido, pareciam muito com leões marinhos, tinham uma expressão que lembrava sono.

Enquanto a turma se recuperava do choque, Hagrid diminuía um pouco o enorme sorriso e dizia:

-Vamos, fiquem ao redor do picadeiro. Então, alguém sabe que bichos são esses?

Moana e Mione levantaram as mãos, junto com alguns outros alunos.

-Moana Hawkins.

-São aquamares, dragões marinhos.

-Exatamente – Hagrid estava eufórico. – E quem sabe em qual lugar eles vivem?

-Na água! – responderam alguns lufo-lufos. Vários riram.

-Em qualquer mar ou oceano do planeta, inclusive nas geleiras. – respondeu Simas.

-Exceto em águas salobras.- completou Rony.

-Exatamente! – exclamou Hagrid, alegre. – Bem, esses três aquamares que eu tenho aqui são adultos, uma fêmea e dois machos. Alguém sabe como identificar quais são os machos e qual é a fêmea?

Isso era fácil de saber. Dois dos bichos tinham as garras das patas bem maiores, e as escamas das caudas eram menores. Movimentavam-se com agressividade, olhando para os alunos, expondo os dentes enormes. Teo Boot ergueu a mão, assim como vários outros.

-Os machos têm garras maiores, e as escamas do rabo são menores.

-É, na maioria dos casos é assim, as garras são maiores porque os machos brigam entre si para ficar com as fêmeas. Vocês repararam que o aquamar do meio é mais comprido? É a fêmea, as escamas da cauda são mais compridas porque ela se defende melhor com o rabo, os machos já não têm tanta agilidade com ele, por isso o tem mais curto. A gestação dura sete meses mais ou menos, e nasce uns quatro filhotes em média, que levam cinco anos para ficar totalmente adultos...

E a aula foi-se indo assim, eles tiveram que puxar os cadernos e anotar vários dados sobre os bichos que Hagrid passava, depois pediu voluntários para entrar ali, para variar Harry foi, o objetivo era dar comida para eles, mas eles pareceram achar que Harry era a comida, o que se seguiu foi rápido, os bichos pularam em cima dele e ele se jogou para fora do picadeiro tão rápido que ninguém entendeu por onde ele passou...

Ganharam deveres, descobrir do que esses bichos se alimentavam e dois rolos de pergaminhos numa pesquisa completa sobre eles, para a próxima segunda, e para a próxima aula pesquisar por que esses bichos eram tão perseguidos para fazer certas poções...

-Pô, eu gosto do Hagrid, mas ele pegou pesado hoje! – reclamou Rony, enquanto entravam no castelo.

-Bem, pelo menos vamos ter deveres não é? Nenhum professor pediu deveres além dele. – argumentou Mione.

-Claro que não pediram, era revisão! – retorquiu Rony, mal humorado.

-Ah deixa disso Rony! – Mione o abraçou, beijando-o. Harry ergueu os olhos para o teto e ele e Moana apertaram o passo para o salão comunal, segurar vela não era com eles, e ainda tinham que tomar banho.

Mesmo tendo limpado as roupas antes de sair da estufa, ainda foi um alívio estar limpo, não tinha demorado no banho, mas Rony esmurrava a porta com pressa, saiu do banheiro irritado, os cabelos pingando água, sem camisa porque Rony ameaçara explodir a porta se ele demorasse mais algum minuto, enquanto Rony entrava rindo de sua irritação no banheiro sentou na cama, procurando uma camisa no malão, o dormitório estava vazio mas logo os outros três entrariam e não queria que eles vissem a queimadura, geraria perguntas incômodas...

Cinco minutos depois e eram Dino e Simas que esmurravam a porta do banheiro, Rony saiu soltando fogo pelas ventas, Harry o provocou mais um pouquinho e teve que sair correndo do dormitório porque Rony já lançava feitiços da perna presa neles...

Foram rindo para o salão principal, porque Neville caíra com as pernas presas em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira e acabara derrubando a jarra de suco de abóbora em Rony, e ele precisara tomar outro banho...

-Pelo menos ta limpinho... – comentou Moana, fazendo eles rirem de novo e Rony ficar vermelho novamente.

Um jantar animado, teriam que ir na biblioteca mais tarde, a próxima aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas seria na quarta, mas já queriam adiantar o trabalho...

Madame Pince buscou vários livros sobre os aquamares para eles, mas não conseguiriam nada muito concreto se não fosse por Moana, os livros só diziam que o couro dos bichos e outras partes do corpo serviam para poções negras, como ela estudara em Durmstrang pôde dar detalhes sobre algumas poções... ficaram na biblioteca até as nove, mas tinha sido um bom trabalho... Hagrid avisara que na semana seguinte teriam de fazer um teste sobre as criaturas já vistas... voltaram para o salão comunal, Gina e Neville tomavam extremo cuidado para Rony não reparar neles, o ruivo e Mione ficaram num canto, fazendo deveres e namorando... umas aluninhas calouras davam risadinhas ao verem os dois olhando atenciosos e pateticamente apaixonados um para o outro... Harry sentou na poltrona em frente a lareira, entediado...

Não tinha nada para fazer, e não estava com sono, sentou-se e ficou a observar os alunos, Marco Evans estava com outros calouros, parecia um aluno comum, ouvia junto com outros calouros Colin e Denis tagarelarem, pareciam estar contando alguma coisa, foi quando Marco arregalou os olhos e olhou espantado para Harry, que amarrou a cara, Colin devia estar atualizando os moleques em termos Harry Potter, e provavelmente Marco pensava que aquele seu visinho de bairro era mais louco ainda por se meter naquelas loucuras... Hermione explicava algo a Rony sorridente, ele ouvia com atenção, fez uma pergunta, ela revirou divertidamente os olhos... Harry sorriu, eles combinavam... Neville e Gina estavam na mesma situação, ele explicava alguma coisa sobre uma poção que Gina deveria fazer ou ter feito nas aulas de Snape, ela ouvia com um sorriso, apaixonados, pegou na mão dele, ele sorriu... quem diria, o trapalhão zuado do primeiro ano agora era o conquistador do coração da jovem Weasley, cuja companhia era cobiçada por tantos alunos... Dino conversava com Parvati, as amigas dela franziam a testa, a garota parecia muito interessada no rapaz... Credo, o que há com o mundo hoje? Dia dos apaixonados?... Simas lia um livro num canto mais afastado, estava muito calado, a perda da namorada o afetara muito...

Sua atenção foi atraída por Moana que descia as escadas dos dormitórios femininos com a mochila no ombro, ela o viu e sorriu, ele sorriu também indicando a poltrona ao seu lado, ela se sentou, lançando um olhar a Rony e Mione, sorriu divertida:

-Esses dois combinam hein?

-Se gostam desde o primeiro ano e nunca descobriram. – ele inclinou a cabeça – mas só se tornou realmente visível a partir do quarto ano.

-E aqueles dois? – ela indicou Neville e Gina com a cabeça.

-Não sei... Neville era o tipo de cara rejeitado pelas garotas até o ano passado... ele mudou muito... é um cara bacana... Gina tem sorte... – ele a olhou e fez uma careta – não pense bobagem!

Ela riu, abrindo a mochila e puxando o Guia das Criaturas Mágicas do Curso Avançado.

-Já vai começar o trabalho dos aquamares? – ele franziu a testa - É só pra segunda, tem tempo.

-Eu sei – ela puxou pena e tinteiro e começou a folhear o Guia, passou os olhos pelo índice – mas ele falou que vai fazer um teste sobre o que já foi visto... eu tenho que começar a estudar, não fiz nenhuma matéria desse estilo em Durmstrang, sei muito pouco. Hum... o que já foi visto até aqui?

Começou a falar então, todos os animais que já tinham visto, observando a pena dela correr livremente pelo pergaminho, anotando os animais, os olhos dela fixos nos dele, os dele nos dela, esmeralda no mel... e o que havia ao redor pouco importava, o salão começou a se esvaziar lentamente, enquanto ele dava todos os dados que sabia sobre as criaturas estudadas, falava sem prestar muita atenção, os olhos dela pareciam estar lavando sua alma, como se não houvesse problemas, uma paz infinita se acentuando a cada minuto que olhava para ela, ah, era tão bom olhar para os olhos dela e ter o olhar correspondido com gentileza e carinho... e se sentiu estranho quando ela terminou de escrever a última palavra e sorriu, desviando o olhar dos olhos dele para o pergaminho.

Foi como se um encantamento sobre ele se quebrasse, como se o volume repentinamente voltasse, acordou com os passos de Hermione subindo o dormitório, só estavam ele e ela ali, ela fechava a mochila, ele se levantou, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que estava acontecendo...

Ela se levantou também, colocando a mochila num ombro, as faces coradas demonstravam um sorriso, uma mecha do cabelo marrom avermelhado caía-lhe sobre a face...

-Obrigado Harry – agradeceu ela. Deu uns passos na direção dele, ele estava imóvel, paralisado. Ela o abraçou, ele estremeceu. – Você é um ótimo amigo, um dos melhores que eu já tive. – beijou-lhe na bochecha, olhou nos olhos dele – Boa noite.

O largou e subiu as escadas com a mochila pendurada num dos ombros, lançou-lhe um sorriso ao entrar no dormitório, ele simplesmente a acompanhou com os olhos sem ter capacidade para nada, nem para desejar uma boa noite, ficou por alguns minutos olhando a porta fechada do dormitório, sem pensar em nada, piscou, sacudiu de leve a cabeça e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, alguém colocou a mão no seu ombro quando entrou no quarto.

-Apaixonado Harry? – perguntou Rony rindo, baixo.

-Que bobagem Rony. – resmungou, tirando a capa e procurando o pijama.

-E por que você olhava feito um babaca pra ela? – perguntou o ruivo, baixo para não acordar os outros, deitando-se na cama.

-Se manca! – disse aborrecido, largando os óculos no bidê e se deitando. – você é que olha feito um idiota pra Mione.

-Sei, e você fugindo do assunto. – implicou Rony, com um sorriso maroto, os olhos fechados, enquanto Harry tomava a poção.

Deu um bufo aborrecido, Rony riu, mas não implicou mais, ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, olhando o teto, lembrando do beijo na bochecha, estaria mesmo apaixonado?

"Não" pensou "você só está impressionado com ela, deixe de bobagem e durma." "Já tenho problemas suficientes, não preciso de outra Cho da vida pra me atazanar..."

Mas só o que sonhou foi um tormento muito comprido, escuridão, e dois olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais o observando, no início com divertimento, no final com aborrecimento, a cicatriz ardeu irritantemente o tempo todo, e ficou com dor de cabeça, acordou várias vezes durante a noite, mas adormecia por exaustão e os olhos sempre voltavam, cada vez parecendo mais pesados, cada vez doendo mais...


	13. CAP 12 Boas intenções

**Gente... que doideira ler esses caps depois de tanto tempo... os velhos tempos em que um parágrafo inteiro tinha um único ponto e trocentas vírgulas. Mas eu não vou mudar... (não dá tempo!) hoje eu escrevo diferente e de um jeito bem melhor... o problema é que ta danado pra escrever tendo que estudat pro PEIES! Previsão de escrita só para depois do dia 17 de dezembro (com muita sorte, uma ou duas songs até lá...)... gente, a vida é muito triste.**

**Mas, pra quem já chegou até aqui... tenha fé, as coisas melhoram! Harry já enfrentou mais que um coração partido, rsrs... garanto que as coisas vão se aquecer... **

**Beijões para quem estiver lendo! E REVIEWS... farão alguém feliz...**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo doze-**

**Boas intenções**

Acordou com olheiras horríveis, e uma dor de cabeça de matar, olhou no bulsoscópio, hora de acordar, Simas já tinha saído, podia escutar o chuveiro, Neville estava tomando uma ducha, Dino e Rony ainda dormiam, os dragões dormiam no peitoril da janela...

-Anda Rony, ta na hora, dois de História, Herbologia e dois de Defesa, levanta seu grande preguiçoso... – murmurou, sacudindo o amigo. Ele abriu os olhos, inchados de sono, levantou.

-Puxa, passou a noite acordado é? – perguntou, enquanto Harry acordava Dino.

-Não... – lançou um olhar sombrio a Rony, enquanto catava as roupas no malão e Dino se espreguiçava. Neville saiu do banheiro cantarolando alegremente.

-Cadê o Simas? – perguntou Dino, sonolento.

-Quando eu acordei ele já não tava. – comentou Neville.

-E essa felicidade toda, Neville? – perguntou Harry, alisando os cabelos em frente ao espelho, sem dúvida, estava pálido e as olheiras fundas... somente uma noite de sono perdida e já parecia que não dormia à uma semana, é, agora entendia o que Dumbledore queria dizer... Voldemort só forçara entradas a noite inteira, não invadira sua mente, se já estava com essa cara de doente e esse mal estar só por forçar entradas, estava com medo de quando ele o invadisse...

-Estou reunindo coragem para fazer uma coisa... – disse Neville distraída e alegremente, Harry o olhou, ele indicou Rony com a cabeça, compreendeu...

Desceram para a sala comunal, vários alunos entravam e saiam pelo buraco do retrato, Hermione os esperava ao pé da escada, Harry viu Simas conversando muito sério com Moana num canto da sala comunal... ele parecia ter feito uma pergunta, ela negou com a cabeça, séria, ele pareceu implicar, ela falou alguma coisa que o deixou triste, ele a olhou, levantou e saiu pelo buraco, deprimido, ela seguiu ele com o olhar, deu um suspiro e levantou-se, indo em direção a eles.

-Ei, meninos, tem uma coisa no quadro de avisos que vocês vão gostar! – exclamou Hermione.

-O que? – perguntou Dino.

-Vão olhar, oras!

Havia um pequeno montinho em volta do quadro de avisos, cochichavam excitados, eles foram ver. Um cartaz negro em letras brancas e garrafais informava:

Torneio de duelos 

_Este ano, em Hogwarts, haverá um novo Torneio de Duelos, prática que foi proibida alguns anos atrás por ter se tornado violenta. As inscrições valerão até o Dia das Bruxas, sendo as vagas limitadas. Os interessados em participar deverão se informar com o diretor de sua casa, sendo permitido somente alunos do sexto e sétimo anos. Mais informações com o diretor de sua casa._

_Últimos campeões:_

_FEM: Adrian Roose (Lufa-Lufa) MASC: Sirius Black (Grifinória)_

O queixo de Harry caiu. Não só adorara a idéia de entrar para o torneio como seu padrinho fora o último campeão. Ah se não iria entrar...

-Fera! – exclamou Rony, quando se viraram para sair – Um torneio! Eu vou entrar!

-Eu também! E você Neville? Neville? – Dino se virou para procurar o amigo.

-Deve estar no salão Principal, sabe como ele é distraído... – comentou Harry, com voz desanimada, estava cansado e com sono, além daquela irritante dor de cabeça.

-Tudo bem Harry? – perguntou Moana, o olhando, meio preocupada – Você parece doente...

Sorriu intimamente ao receber a atenção dela...

-Não, eu só não consegui dormir direito...

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar firme, sentiu aquela sensação de que algo corria por seus pensamentos, desviou o olhar, mas perguntou baixo para ela:

-Você é legilimente?

Ela o olhou, surpresa.

-Como você reparou? Não é um estudo muito conhecido...

-Eu preciso estudar oclumensia... inclusive tenho aulas disso hoje... mas não conte a ninguém.

Agora os dois andavam um pouco mais atrás do grupo, lado a lado, conversavam baixo e sérios.

-Tudo bem... eu estudei bastante oclumensia e legilimansia em Durmstrang, era uma das poucas... por que você tem que estudar isso? Você me mentiu, aconteceu alguma coisa essa noite.

Para sua alegria, Mione parou ao seu lado com Rony.

-Tudo bem Harry? Você ta com uma cara péssima. – comentou Mione.

-Eu não consegui dormir bem... – outro olhar sombrio, Rony e Mione se entreolharam preocupados. Entraram no salão Principal, havia uma algazarra maior do que o normal, Harry presumiu que fosse por causa do torneio de duelos.

Sentaram-se, Moana o olhou, mas não fez mais perguntas, olhou desanimado para a comida, estava sem fome e aqueles cheiros estavam deixando-o enjoado.

Simas estava sentado na ponta da mesa, parecia chateado, lançou um olhar triste a Moana e voltou a olhar as torradas a sua frente.

-Não vai comer Harry? – perguntou Rony, oferecendo-lhe o espeto com salsichas. Só aquele cheiro de fritura lhe deu vontade de vomitar.

-Não... não estou me sentindo muito bem... – ficou observando eles comerem, enojado como estava até Hermione lhe lembrou um leitão... sentindo que só pioraria sua situação se continuasse ali, se levantou, angustiado.

-Onde você vai? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

-Por aí... – respondeu, já indo para o saguão.

Por um momento achou que teria que ir no banheiro, mas foi tomar um ar na frente da primeira janela para se sentir um pouco melhor, mas ainda estava cedo, não sabia onde ir... resolveu fazer logo sua inscrição com McGonnagall, não perderia esse torneio por nada.

Bateu na porta da sala dos professores, uma voz seca mandou-o entrar, abriu a porta, só Snape estava ali, olhou rispidamente para ele:

-Que foi Potter?

-Onde está a professora McGonnagall? – perguntou calmamente.

-Na sala dela, por que quer saber? – perguntou, ainda seco.

"Não é da sua conta" foi o que pensou em responder, mas levaria uma detenção se dissesse isso, e não queria falar que ia participar do torneio, falou tranqüilamente então:

-Coisa minha. – e fechou a porta disparando para as escadas antes que Snape pudesse sequer expressar uma reação. Não fizera nada errado, mas conhecendo Snape, poderia ser perigoso continuar ali...

Os alunos caminhavam conversando alegremente para o salão... como seria bom ter essa liberdade e tranqüilidade... não ter sombras para atormentar suas vidas... não estar condenado a morrer ou matar...

Mas afinal ele já era um cara marcado, e pensar nesses assuntos mortificantes apenas aumentou a sua dor de cabeça, afastou os pensamentos para longe, bateu na porta da sala de McGonnagall, "Entre", obedeceu.

E ali estava a velha vice-direba, sempre ali, talvez abalada mas sempre inflexível, exceto talvez por quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito, mas sempre voltava, decidida e firme...

-Ora, é você Potter – disse, voltando a empilhar as gaiolas com ratinhos. – O que o traz aqui?

-Professora, eu queria me inscrever para o torneio. – disse, entrando. Ela largou as gaiolas em cima da mesa e o olhou mais atentamente.

-As inscrições abrirão hoje ao meio dia, mas já vou reservar sua ficha. Considere-se inscrito. – ele deu um sorriso torto – Você está bem Potter? Está parecendo doente.

-A senhora não é a primeira que me diz isso hoje, eu só não consegui dormir direito.

Ela o olhou demoradamente.

-Feche a porta e sente-se Potter.

Fez o que ela mandou, ela sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele, a escrivaninha entre os dois.

-Tem algo a ver com ele, Potter? – perguntou em voz baixa, os olhos muito expressivos.

A olhou, de repente ela não parecia mais a severa professora de Transfiguração, diretora da Grifinória, mas sim aquela mulher que jurara ajuda-lo a virar um auror, que perdeu a fala quando Dumbledore lhe confirmou que Lílian e Tiago tinham morrido... era um membro da ordem, e estava em contato direto com Dumbledore... podia confiar.

-Tem professora.

-O que foi? Você teve alguma visão como no natal passado? – ela estava ansiosa.

-Não, ele... tentou invadir minha mente a noite toda, isso é cansativo...

-Ele chegou a invadir? – agora ela estava preocupada.

-Não... acho que não... não tenho certeza... é meio confuso...

O sinal tocou, hora de ir para as aulas, McGonnagall se levantou, ele também, ela falou, muito séria:

-Vou passar isso ao professor Dumbledore, Harry, o professor Snape provavelmente vai pedir mais detalhes sobre isso. – ela foi até a porta – Quero que tome cuidado, Harry, praticar oclumensia agora é muito importante, se esforce nisso.

-Está bem. – ela abriu a porta, ele agarrou a mochila e saiu, dando um breve aceno de cabeça ao passar.

Apertou o passo para chegar na aula de História antes da porta fechar, chegou em tempo, Rony tinha guardado um lugar para ele no fundo da sala, Bins mesmo surgira pelo quadro, não ligou para a cara de riso de Parkinson, sentou-se ao lado de Rony, a mochila em cima da mesa, com o objetivo de servir como travesseiro.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou Rony em voz baixa, quando Bins começou seu habitual lenga-lenga.

-Fiz minha inscrição para o torneio. – informou, no mesmo tom.

-Fez a minha também? – perguntou Rony, esperançoso.

-Não, esqueci. Onde estão Mione e a Moana? – perguntou, notando a falta da ex-durmstranguiana.

-Elas fazem Aritmancia ao invés de História. Sentindo a falta da Moana é? – perguntou cinicamente.

-Idiota... – sussurrou aborrecido, deitando a cabeça nos braços, em cima da mochila.

-Tá, e esse cansaço todo, o que aconteceu afinal?

-Voldemort... ficou tentando invadir minha mente a noite toda...

-O que? – perguntou Rony sem acreditar, alguns alunos olharam para trás, curiosos.

-Deixa eu dormir Rony, te explico depois... eu to cansado pacas... – pediu, bocejando.

Vendo a podridão do amigo, Rony atendeu ao pedido, ficou quieto, "viajando"...

E Harry... como pudera não gostar das aulas de História? Dois períodos inteiros para dormir, e no silêncio, somente aquela voz monótona... embalou legal, afundou no sono, alegre porque Voldemort não o perturbou, afinal era o meio da manhã... sono de pedra, sem sonhos, aquele tipo de sono que detona o cansaço e não te deixa dormir tão cedo...

-Harry – alguém o sacudia – Harry, acorda, a aula já acabou...

-Ãh, o que? Onde? – perguntou, perdido, sonolento, ainda estava com dor de cabeça e aquela indisposição, forçar entradas na mente deixava alguém muito cansado, estava com medo de quando Voldemort realmente o invadisse, como seria depois?

-Vamos, Harry, você está mal, hein? – murmurou Rony, puxando-o.

Realmente, já tinha alunos do segundo ano entrando na sala, levantou-se e acompanhou cansadamente o amigo.

-O que é agora?

-Herbologia. – respondeu Rony. Ele o olhou, preocupado. – Pôxa cara, 'ce' ta mal... o que aconteceu essa noite?

-É comprido... – falou sonsamente, enquanto caminhavam para a entrada do castelo.

-Faz um resumo, temos meia Hogwarts pra percorrer e já estamos atrasados mesmo. – falou ele, displicente.

Então contou, sobre a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore, sobre os perigos da invasão de mente, o motivo para ter que virar oclumente...

Rony se mostrou extremamente preocupado.

-Caracas... é paulera... Se ele só tentou invadir, nem quero ver como você vai ficar quando ele realmente invadir.

-Obrigado Rony. Estou muito melhor. Você realmente sabe como animar um cara.

-Epa, não comece com o mau humor! – falou Rony depressa, mas firme.

-Não estou mal humorado, só estou apavorado porque você botou em palavras o que eu mais tenho medo. – disse, parando em frente à porta da estufa número quatro.

Rony o olhou, espantado.

-Puxa.. eu... ah, desculpa...

-Que é isso? Ta se desculpando por quê? Eu devia era te agradecer.

-Pelo que?

Harry pensou um pouco.

-Por ser meu amigo e ficar ouvindo as minhas desgraças e tentar me consolar.

Rony o olhou um pouco e deu um sorriso chateado.

-Vem, ou vamos perder todo o período. – disse, abrindo a porta da estufa.

Depois de dar a desculpa mais cara-de-pau para a professora ("Estávamos espantando o Pirraça, ele estava confundindo um aluno do primeiro ano"), reuniram-se com Neville, Mione e Moana numa carnófora da Malásia, era tanto barulho naquela aula que podiam conversar em tom normal.

-Por que demoraram? – perguntou Hermione.

-Eu dormi demais na aula de História. – respondeu Harry, querendo vomitar de novo só em pegar naquele esterco de dragão. Era Neville e Rony que seguravam os tentáculos dessa vez.

-É, pela sua cara eu não duvido mesmo... – disse Neville.

Outro olhar sombrio entre os três, ficaram trabalhando em silêncio.

Depois de se lavar rapidamente foram almoçar, pelo menos um décimo do colégio estava no saguão, os quatro diretores das casas estavam inscrevendo os alunos do torneio.

-Moana, você me inscreve? – pediu Mione, na mesa da Grifinória.

-Inscrevo sim. – respondeu ela.

-Eu vou junto, estou sem fome mesmo. – disse Harry, largando a mochila numa cadeira ao lado da de Mione. – Cuida da minha mochila pra mim, Mione?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, um brilho estranho nos olhos, Harry foi com Rony e Moana.

Estava um verdadeiro inferno no saguão, ficou na fila da Grifinória com Rony e Moana, logo chegou a vez deles.

-Você já está inscrito Potter, fique tranqüilo. – respondeu a professora.

Voltou com os dois amigos para a mesa da Grifinória. Mione estava meio tensa, Harry reparou.

-Me inscreveu Moana?

-Inscrevi sim, fica tranqüila.

Remexeu na mochila, a procura da poção, estava no bolso lateral esquerdo, estranho... jurara ter posto no direito... ou vai ver era impressão, tomou um gole da poção, o que foi horrível, o enjôo voltou repentinamente, e a dor de cabeça estourou, fez uma careta enquanto guardava o frasquinho, mesmo com aquele frio de gelar o tutano dos ossos ficou com sede, tomou um pouco do suco de abóbora, Mione sorriu para ele, o suco também estava muito gelado... sentiu um novo choque de frio... que estranho, talvez estivesse tendo um choque térmico...

Ficou quieto, observando os amigos comerem, cada vez mais pálido, sua cabeça com certeza ia estourar, um frio horrível e ele via lusinhas piscando... Mione o olhava freqüentemente, meio preocupada...

Até que não agüentou, levantou-se de repente, os amigos o olharam surpresos, Rony se levantou e correu um pouco para alcança-lo, caminhava rápido para a saída do salão, Rony o acompanhou, preocupadíssimo, perguntou várias vezes o que estava acontecendo, Harry não respondeu, não sabia se conseguiria falar, chegou na porta do banheiro masculino, esmurrou-a com o ombro, se tacou no primeiro boxe que viu, Rony parou um pouco atrás, uma careta, mas ainda assustado...

Quando se ergueu limpando a boca na manga das vestes tremia convulsivamente, mal via alguma coisa além das lusinhas, sentiu seus joelhos cederem e Rony o amparar assustado.

-Harry, que foi!

-Teve alguma coisa errada com aquela poção... eu não consigo... me mexer...

Só sentiu que perdia a consciência nos braços do amigo.

Sentia as toneladas de cobertores, mas acabou acordando com um arrepio, de frio... ala hospitalar, velha amiga, estava eram com dois mega cobertores, mas ainda sentia aquele frio interior e a maldita dor de cabeça...

Se sentou, meio fraco, reparou, na mesa de cabeceira ao lado tinha um pacote de sapos de chocolate, pegou um, ao estender o braço viu que ainda estava trêmulo, botou os óculos, comeu o sapo... sentiu esquentar-se momentaneamente, no relógio acima da porta informavam ser cinco e quinze, as aulas estavam para terminar... deu um sorrisinho torto ao ver a figura... Agripa...

-Ora, até que enfim acordou, Sr.Potter – Madame Pomfrey apareceu, caminhando apressada para ele. Meteu a mão na sua testa, a mão dela lhe pareceu extremamente quente, ela analisou seus olhos, dando muxoxos de desaprovação, puxou a varinha: - Demperus!

Uma língua de fogo foi para seu rosto, dessa vez sem os óculos, as chamas pousaram por um momento sobre seu rosto, depois se afastaram e formaram o número "36,1". A enfermeira deu outro muxoxo.

-Trinta e seis ainda, não saia dessa cama Potter. Seu amigo, o Weasley, me disse que você não comeu nada hoje, está com fome?

-Não. – "Estou com sono e frio, só isso..." – O que aconteceu?

-Sua amiga, Granger, viu sua cara cansada e achou que era a queimadura que estava lhe fazendo mal, colocou um pouco de poção congelante no suco de abóbora, que você bebeu, além de tomar a dose normal. – explicou Pomfrey, guardando algumas poções no armário.

Uma resposta surpreendente... Hermione, Hermione, deixando de ser prudente para dar uma de lambisgóia? Em vez de ajudar quase o matara congelado... loucura...

-O diretor virá vê-lo mais tarde, portanto trate de descansar. – resmungou a enfermeira, ainda arrumando a ala hospitalar.

O sinal tocou, deu um sorriso, deitou-se, encarando o teto... em um minuto pôde ouvir passos de três pessoas correndo e a porta da ala se abrir repentinamente.

-Senhores! Que barulheira, já ouviram falar em bater! – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, irritada, Harry sorriu.

-Desculpe Madame Pomfrey é que nós estávamos com pressa... – falou Rony tudo de uma vez, ofegante.

-O paciente mesmo acordou, ele precisa descansar, caiam fora! – ela começou a guia-los para fora, mas Harry não deixou:

-Não, deixa eles, quero conversar, e estou descansando!

Ela o olhou, contrariada, fechou a porta e entrou em sua salinha resmungando algo sobre os jovens serem imprudentes

Rony se sentou ao seu lado, assim como as duas, Moana parecia preocupada, mas Mione caiu no choro.

-Foi minha culpa... eu devia ter pensado duas vezes... mas eu pensei que era a queimadura... eu sou burra!... daí eu coloquei a poção no seu suco... Daí você passou mal... o Rony me contou sobre as invasões... eu sou burra! Burra!...

Olhou desesperado para Rony, que imediatamente tentou acalmar a namorada, entre os murmúrios e soluços Moana se curvou para ele e disse, séria:

-Eles tiveram que me contar sobre a queimadura... e eu ouvi um pouco sobre as invasões de mente entre você e o Vol-voldemort... fiquei preocupada...

Harry a olhou, espantado; não somente ela ficou sabendo da queimadura e das invasões como também disse o nome de Voldemort... e também ficou preocupada com ele... Mas dirigiu a palavra a Mione:

-Mione, relaxa, eu estou bem e suas intenções foram boas, não foi nada de mais!

Nada como o namorado para consolar, algumas falas de Rony e Mione voltou ao normal, Harry não estava a fim de falar sobre aquelas marés agitadas, resolveu mudar o assunto para águas mais tranqüilas:

-Mas e então? Eu perdi a aula de Defesa, como o Nigellus foi?

A expressão dos três mudou na hora:

-Foi ótima! Ele é demais...

-...sabe muito, além de ser bonito...

-...falou que iríamos ver artes das trevas, para nos defendermos...

-...me deu cinco pontos por eu saber uma maldição negra além das imperdoáveis...

-...deu alguns deveres sobre feitiços de combate...

-...e pra atacar, caso fosse necessário...

-...e eu, é claro, falei da que lançaram em você, a da queimadura...

Falavam tudo embolado, Harry começou a rir, pelo visto a aula fora boa e o professor devia ser legal, pena que perdera as aulas, foi quando se lembrou, catou o cartão em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Rony, olha qual cartão eu achei...

O queixo do ruivo caiu, arrancou o cartão das mãos do acamado e olhou atentamente, sorrindo.

-Legal, me dá?

-Não sei... – disse cinicamente, como se fosse difícil se decidir – Não foram vocês que mandaram os sapos?

-Não – Moana pegou a embalagem, arrancou um bilhetinho que estava preso na caixa, leu: - "De quem te ama muito, Cho Chang", fazendo sucesso, hein?

Harry amarrou a cara e trocou um olhar com Rony, que sorriu e sacudiu os ombros, fazendo sucesso, mas com a pessoa errada... ("Meu Deus, eu pensei isso mesmo?")

Conversaram um pouco, os três contaram sobre a aula, o professor era realmente auror, mas voltara a pouco tempo do exterior, estivera estudando, disse que iriam fazer um teste de revisão para a próxima aula, que iriam ver dementadores esse ano ("Eu já vi até demais"), e que veriam feitiços de combate.

-E você hein? Crápula safado, me fez te arrastar assustado por meia Hogwarts! – exclamou Rony, animado. De repente o sorriso dele amarelou: - e você nem imagina, Neville e Gina, eles pediram minha permissão para namorar! Namorar!

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, acompanhado pelas garotas, Rony ficou sem entender.

-Só você pra não reparar... você permitiu?

-Depois de ser estuporado pela Gina por dizer não eu tive que aceitar...

A falação foi interrompida pela porta da enfermaria, que abriu, Dumbledore, eles pararam de falar na hora.

-Ora, vejo que Harry não está mais azul e completamente desmaiado... – disse com um sorriso, abrindo a porta e entrando, mas deixando a porta aberta. Harry sorriu amarelo com a insinuação. O diretor olhou para os três amigos: - Como vocês diriam, caiam fora. – fez um sinal para eles saírem.

Os três se entreolharam rindo e saíram cumprimentando o diretor com a cabeça. Ele fechou a porta e sentou na cadeira ocupada antigamente por Rony. Deu um suspiro, o encarou, sereno.

-Harry, a professora Minerva me informou que você quase foi invadido por Voldemort essa noite.

-Sim, ele tentou invadir minha mente, mas acho que não chegou a conseguir. – disse, sentindo-se idiota por não ter certeza de ter sido invadido ou não.

-Você não deve se culpar por não ter certeza – Dumbledore tinha lido seus pensamentos, para seu aborrecimento – isso é novidade, tanto para você quanto para nós, eu, por exemplo, não faço a mínima idéia de como é uma invasão, ou o que se faz. Como foi essa noite?

-Foi confusa – estava sendo sincero – e desagradável, a cicatriz ardeu o tempo todo. – iria falar mais, mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão, o que fez Harry calar-se, e perguntou:

-Foi uma dor muito extrema?

-Não, doía como se ele estivesse do meu lado, mas nada comparado como se ele me tocasse ou possuísse... era como se ele me espreitasse, eu só via os olhos dele... de vez em quando a cicatriz latejava, e era quando eu via vislumbres dele... latejava quando ele conseguia entrar, mas saía quase imediatamente.

Dumbledore pareceu apreensivo.

-Você acha que ele conseguiu ver alguma coisa? Sentiu algo satisfeito nele?

-O mais próximo que ele conseguiu foi quebrar momentaneamente as barreiras, no início ele estava achando divertido, mas depois de algumas horas ficou frustrado. Ficaria contente se tivesse conseguido algo importante, não?

-Ficaria de fato... – refletiu o diretor. – O Sr.Weasley me contou que você acordou se sentindo mal... – Harry franziu a testa para ele – preciso saber de detalhes Harry, para saber exatamente o que acontece durante uma invasão.

-Bem, ele forçou demais as minhas barreiras, e eu ainda não tive prática em oclumensia, foi muito cansativo resistir a ele a noite inteira...

-A noite inteira?

-Desde que eu fui deitar até quando eu levantei. Ele é irritante.

-O que você via?

-O que eu via? Bem, era tudo escuro – franziu a testa, mas era realmente confuso – e os olhos dele, vermelhos; quando a cicatriz latejava, que era quando ele conseguia entrar um pouco, eu via alguns flashes dele, como se ele estivesse na minha frente. Me pareceu que durante esses flashes também aparecia um lugar em volta, mas nunca tinha tempo para reconhece-los; era muito rápido.

-Creio que isso, Harry, foi uma vitória para ele; ele conseguiu ultrapassar sua primeira barreira, um pouco da mente dele estava dentro da sua, acho que era por isso que você via os olhos permanentemente? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – A cada "flash" ele conseguia pôr um pouco mais da mente dele dentro da sua, mas você conseguia banir esse excesso para fora. Foi por isso que eu disse ser muita violência uma invasão de mente, é muito destrutiva, você teve uma sorte imensa, além de ter se esforçado demais, não deveria ter se levantado hoje e sim ter ficado de repouso. Se isso acontecer novamente, o que tenho certeza que para sua infelicidade vai se repetir, não se levante, fique deitado descansando, sei que não gosta, mas é importante.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Então ele olhou muito sério para Harry:

-Harry, tenho que lhe xingar, o Sr.Weasley me disse que você só foi na aula de História para dormir.

Harry riu.

-Realmente, perdi o início da Organização de Controle e Natalidade dos Sereianos... mas em compensação o tio Voldy não me atormentou durante aquelas duas horas...

Dumbledore o olhou perplexo.

-Tio Voldy?

-Ele me incomoda, vou começar a provocar o tio Voldy também... ai – levou a mão à testa, rindo, quando sentiu uma agulhada de raiva – ele não gostou do apelido...

-Você é louco, não pensei que tivesse tanto sangue frio – disse Dumbledore, sacudindo a cabeça. – Só espero que isso não lhe gere problemas para quando ele o invadir, ele pode querer se vingar, existem truques de magia negra que podem estraçalhar a alma, e posso lhe garantir que Voldemort os conhece.

-Por exemplo? – pediu, ansioso.

-Não precisamos ir até esse assunto, você já tem muito no que pensar e esses truques requerem muitas explicações. – o diretor se levantou. – Vai passar a noite aqui, ainda está pálido e Madame Pomfrey me arrancaria as orelhas se o mandasse sair. Talvez fique dispensado das aulas de amanha de manhã também...

"Guardar no arquivo mental: Tomar o dobro da poção toda terça; quartas de manhã tem dois períodos de Poções!"

Dumbledore já estava indo em direção a porta, quando virou e disse:

-Harry, sempre mantenha a mente vazia antes de dormir, é uma prevenção.

-Eu sei diretor.

-Boa noite. – ele abriu a porta.

Harry respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, a porta fechou. Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua salinha, na habitual avaliação.

-Continua com a temperatura baixa, está pálido... coma um pouco Potter, ou você vai piorar de novo. – ela acenou com a varinha, na mesa de cabeceira surgiu um prato com comida do jantar.

Comeu um pouco, não estava com fome, e continuava com frio, ela lhe deu algumas poções, inclusive uma calmante, que serviu para ajuda-lo a esvaziar a mente, adormeceu.

Ter dormido somente à tarde e um pouquinho da manhã não tinha servido para reabilita-lo ao dia-a-dia, mas depois daquela noite ferrada de sono e mais um pouco e ele estava novinho. Tinha até perdido a hora, dormido demais, acordou por fome, hora do almoço, morrendo de fome, almoçou generosamente, Madame Pomfrey o examinou e liberou.

Estavam todos almoçando, não querendo interromper os amigos foi direto para a torre, apanhou a mochila em cima da cama, deu uma olhada no horário... tinha perdido os dois períodos de Poções ("Espero que Snape não tenha sentido minha falta... ou vou ganhar tarefa extra") e um de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, tinha ainda dois de Feitiços. Pegou o material, no início estranhou a quantidade absurda de livros no malão, mas aí se lembrou, os livros de Sirius... as poções para animagos...

Era cedo ainda, se jogou na cama e pegou o "Conhecendo o inimigo: Um guia sobre os bruxos que entortaram", começou a ler... bem interessante, pulou a introdução, foi direto pro capítulo um, "Psicologia negra: o que um bruxo negro tem na cabeça", não, capítulo dois, "Motivos para mudar de lado", não, capítulo três, "Reconhecimento", ta, esse sim, resolveu ler... características atribuídas aos comensais, marcas de reconhecimento, perguntas estranhas, olhares fugazes, assunto em que estão interessados (em uma conversa por exemplo), e às vezes como se vestem...

PAFT! Foi jogado da cama por um travesseiro, se sentou, Rony sorria para ele com outro travesseiro na mão, pegou um também, tacou um na cara do amigo, levou outro no meio da orelha...

Quando estavam os dois ofegantes largados na cama e o quarto todo coberto de penas, os dragões voando por aí, Rony o olhou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sábado tem passeio a Hogsmeade.

-Já? Estamos na primeira semana!

-Eu vou com Mione.

-Estou realmente surpreso. – o sorriso de Rony se ampliou.

-Com quem você vai?

Rony sorria ironicamente. Harry revirou os olhos, exasperado.

-Você continua com essa idéia?

-Ah, qual é Harry, eu te conheço, e nem pela Cho você ficava com essa cara sonsa de olhar pra ela. – Rony estava com um sorriso camaradeiro, deitado naquela cama, incrível como a amizade dos dois tinha se fortalecido... nos anos anteriores ele nunca contaria para ele que gostava de alguém...

-Tá bem, ta bem, quer que eu admita que eu gosto dela? Ta bem, eu admito, eu gosto dela. – disse impaciente. – Mas como amiga.

-Tá, sei... você fica olhando feito um babaca para as suas amigas? Ou é só pra essa amiga em especial? – Rony teria feito mais algumas insinuações se não tivesse levado aquele travesseiro na cara.

-Rony, faz só três dias que eu a conheci, não posso sair dizendo que eu gosto dela, ainda mais se o namorado dela morreu a pouco tempo, sem contar que eu nem tenho certeza se gosto dela assim ou é só amizade. Não é todo dia que eu encontro alguém legal que participou da maior tragédia da história da Bulgária, não é?

-Tá, vou dar um tempinho pra você pensar antes de acusar isso de novo... – disse Rony, sorrindo, enquanto se levantava e agarrava a mochila. – Vamos? Ou você quer faltar a mais aulas? Feitiço gaiola hoje.

Jogou o livro embaixo da cama e se levantou também, pondo a mochila nas costas, estava com uma energia obsessiva que suplicava por um jogo de quadribol, e satisfeito por Rony não acusa-lo mais. Mas quando cruzaram a porta Rony ainda disse baixinho:

-Mas você vai convidar ela pro passeio a Hogsmeade, não vai?

-Claro que vou... deixar ela sozinha segurando a vela de vocês dois é um absurdo... – resmungou enquanto desciam as escadas.

Avistou as duas perto do retrato, deu um sorriso inconsciente e bobo quando ela sorriu ao vê-lo, Rony viu e deu uma gargalhada tão alta que atraiu a atenção de alguns calouros, Harry ficou vermelho feito um pimentão...

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou o examinando. Outro sorrisinho bobo, mas ao contrário do que seria com Cho ele se sentia infinitamente calmo perto dela.

-Melhor impossível... vamos?

-Vamos. – Saíram juntos, lado-a-lado, na frente de Rony e Mione, que ficavam se paparicando o tempo todo.

-O que achou do Snape?

-Ah, ele é um seboso asqueroso e nojento, me tirou cinco pontos por eu ter dado uma dica ao Neville... mas não vamos falar dele ou eu vou perder meu bom humor... quando é sua próxima aula de oclumensia?

-Amanha a noite... e adivinha: é com o Snape.

-Ih, coitado de você...

Era agora... coragem Harry...

-Você... quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado?

-Hum, pode ser... – ela sorriu, mas o sorriso fraquejou momentaneamente quando viu Simas olhar pra eles e baixar a cabeça, enquanto andavam pelo corredor do feitiço. – Preciso de um guia para ir para lá...

-O que houve entre você e o Simas? – perguntou, sério, enquanto se recostavam na parede, ao lado da sala de Flitwick.

Ela deu um suspiro chateado.

-Normalmente eu não falaria disso... mas me sinto segura em falar disso com você... – ela deu outro suspiro e o encarou: - Bem, você sabe, Simas e a minha irmã namoraram, e ele realmente gostava muito dela, ficou muito triste quando ela morreu... e agora... ele... ele deve estar confuso, eu e ela éramos muito parecidas... – os olhos dela estavam brilhando, ela estava muito triste.

-Ele disse que gostava de você? – perguntou chateado com a tristeza dela.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto as primeiras lágrimas surgiam. Enxugou-as teimosamente.

-Eu disse que não podia ser assim, que seria injusto com ele, ele ia estar se enganando, e comigo também, eu ainda sinto falta do André... – agora as lágrimas já escorriam, mas felizmente ninguém prestava atenção neles - e da minha família... eu chorei muito, muito, nunca senti tanto a falta deles, quando eu ficava triste o André me consolava, conversava comigo, me acalmava, eu amava muito ele... preciso dele agora...

Harry a abraçou, ela escondeu a cara no seu ombro. Aquele namoro seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava, ela não estava pronta ainda.


	14. CAP 13 Preparo e espera

**Ok gente, cap enorme... o maior que já escrevi até hoje. Divirtam-se, muitas coisas acontecem aqui!**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo treze-**

Preparo e espera 

A aula de feitiços gaiola foi uma piada, Hermione foi quem conseguiu primeiro, uma gaiola descontrolada que lançou todos para os cantos das salas, Simas acabou por botar fogo na pilha de livros onde Flitwick estava a observar, foi uma correria para apagar o fogo e tirar o professor dali...

Um imenso alívio invadiu todos quando a aula acabou, tinham ganhado muitos deveres, e Harry tinha que recuperar a matéria perdida durante o tempo na ala hospitalar, jantaram e foram direto para o salão comunal, sentaram-se nas poltronas em frente a lareira, enfiou a cara nos livros, Hermione logo fez os deveres de feitiços, Rony tinha ganho lição complementar de poções, coisa que Harry também tinha ganho por faltar...

Começou por fazer os deveres de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, teria aula na tarde seguinte, pegou as anotações de Rony, que já iniciava o trabalho de Poções... Hermione foi até eles e cochichou, de modo a só Rony e Harry ouvirem:

-Harry, pega o livro de animagia, quero ler para ver quais ingredientes nós não temos...

Levantou-se na hora, evitando o olhar de Moana, subiu ao dormitório e catou o livro no malão, que bom que tinha aquele feitiço de ilusão... entregou o livro negro a Mione e enfiou a cara nos deveres de novo. Hermione fazia uma lista dos ingredientes que faltavam, Harry viu Moana observar a capa do livro, astuta, a lista que Mione fazia, escondida no colo da garota, lançar um olhar para o "Livro Padrão de Feitiços: 6ªsérie" de Lilá e apertar os olhos ao olhar de novo a capa do livro que Mione lia, estava somando dois mais dois... mas ela permaneceu quieta e voltou a atenção para seu dever de Feitiços.

-Quando é que ele disse que vai ter a revisão de Defesa? – perguntou para Mione. Rony olhou assustado para ele, deveria ter esquecido.

-Amanhã – respondeu Mione distraída. Rony olhou incrédulo para ela:

-E você? Não vai estudar?

-Já sei tudo.

-O que? – Rony estava mais incrédulo ainda. – Não vamos ver os aquamares amanhã.

-Por quê? – perguntou ela, ainda distraída com o livro.

-Eles vão estar dando um mergulho no rio que vai se formar com a chuva que vai dar essa noite.

Hermione meramente revirou os olhos, Harry e Moana sorriram voltando a atenção para seus deveres. Eram dez e meia quando terminou os deveres de Defesa, se espreguiçou contendo um bocejo, observando os alunos que ainda estavam ali, Marco Evans estava com dois alunos do primeiro ano, um moreno e um de cabelo meio avermelhado, cochichavam baixinho, as cabeças bem juntas, Harry sorriu, segredinhos, deviam estar aprontando, igual aos três no primeiro ano... bons tempos aqueles... Parvati e Dino conversavam como velhos amigos, Dino estava levando a aposta a sério... mas Harry tinha a sensação de que não demoraria a ganhar... Simas estava no canto mais isolado, abatido, cabeça muito junta do papel enquanto escrevia, com a vista cansada, parecia que não dormia direito também...

-Sonhando Harry? – perguntou Rony, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

-Mais ou menos... já terminou com Poções?

-Sim, vou começar o de Feitiços...

Catou as anotações de Poções de Rony, estavam muito rabiscadas, ele deveria ter errado muito ao escreve-las.

-Que poção ele passou? – perguntou sem entender a letra horrível de Rony, já tinha virado as anotações até de cabeça para baixo na tentativa de entender.

-Poção Zumbificante.

-Hermione, me empresta as SUAS anotações? – perguntou, desistindo de decifrar os garranchos do amigo.

-Que é que tem de errado com as MINHAS anotações? – perguntou o ruivo, ofendido.

-Que é que tem é que parece mais letra de trasgo. – apanhou no ar o tinteiro antes que ele acertasse sua cara. – Então, Mione, empresta as suas anotações?

-Não, não tenho culpa se você não fez as suas. – retrucou ela, ainda distraída.

-É, e eu não tenho culpa se não fiz as minhas anotações porque estava inconsciente lá na enfermaria por causa da sua boa intenção.

Ela o olhou ofendida, mas não disse nada. Maravilha, briga era a última coisa que ele queria.

-Muito bem, dona egoísta, é pra hoje ou pra amanhã essas anotações? – ela não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando o livro com cara amarrada.

Chantagem, deslizou a pena no pé descalço da amiga, ela mexeu o pé, incomodada, ele deslizou a pena de novo, ela baixou o livro e o olhou aborrecida, ele deu um sorriso travesso impossível, ela não se conteve e deu um sorrisinho contrariado.

-Tá bom, seu chato, pega logo isso aqui antes que eu mude de idéia. – ela estendeu as anotações.

Que bom que só teria Poções na sexta, porque aquela poção era horrível, tinha o mesmo efeito da maldição imperius, só que ninguém resistia a ela, obediência completa, que durava até tomar-se o antídoto, a poção Wakenup, que fazia o cara voltar a realidade. Harry teria que fazer tanto a poção quanto o antídoto na sexta, e isso ele queria ver...

Meia noite e meia, terminou o maldito dever de Poções, bocejou, ainda tinha o de Feitiços, que Rony já tinha acabado, faria na noite seguinte, Hermione já tinha guardado o livro a tempo, estranhamente – para Moana – ao mesmo tempo em que a ex-durmstranguiana guardava seus livros...

Se despediram e foram direto para os dormitórios, se tacou na cama, quase se engasgou com a poção.

-Você viu que a Moana ficava observando a Mione com o livro? – perguntou a Rony, no escuro, enquanto tomava a poção.

-Você acha que ela descobriu alguma coisa?

-Não sei... ela é esperta, se pensar duas vezes ela entende direitinho...

-Você conhece ela muito bem hein?

Não respondeu nada, fitou o dossel da cama em silêncio, refletindo, é... gostava sim, fazer o que? Não era a coisa mais normal do mundo? Anormal seria se naquela idade (hormônios em folha) ele não se sentisse atraído por alguém (por alguma, cruz credo!)... mas não era atração o que sentia por ela, era algo mais... era uma calmaria imensa quando ficava com ela, uma sensação de bem-estar e alegria que o deixava no satélite da lua (ops, não seria mundo?)... perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para Rony:

-Tá, o que eu faço? Chego pra ela e digo que gosto dela?

-Claro! – respondeu o ruivo sonsamente. Recebeu o travesseiro na cara.

-Que coisa idiota Rony! – exclamou sentando na cama, olhando com sua visão borrada pela miopia o amigo. – ela vai morrer de rir de mim! Não mesmo, nem a pau!

Recebeu o travesseiro no meio do peito, quase caiu da cama.

-Coragem Harry! – Rony lhe deu outra travesseirada, rindo – se você tiver medo de falar ela vai te achar um covarde! Antes rir do que ter má impressão, não acha?

-Não sei... –devolveu a travesseirada, Rony picou para fora da cama e caiu com estrondo no chão.

-Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu quero dormir! – falou a voz irritada de Neville.

Rony voltou à cama com uma careta, Harry riu, deitaram em silêncio de novo.

Acabou por encarar as cortinas até adormecer, guardando mentalmente que o nozinho no alto da cortina era o novo ninho dos dois dragõezinhos...

SPLATCH!

-MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

O jeito mais simpático do mundo de acordar, tomando um banho de água gelada e usando "merda" como terceira palavra do dia...

Saiu cuspindo fogo do dormitório, sacanagem dos amigos, ainda estava com os cabelos molhados, Rony ia rindo atrás, as garotas esperavam embaixo.

-Credo, e esse reboliço todo? – perguntou Mione, vendo a agitação dos outros sextanistas.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Moana, baixinho, só para ele, enquanto saíam pelo buraco do retrato.

-Foi só uma brincadeira dos idiotas... derrubaram a jarra de água com gelo em mim...

-O que era aquele fichário velho e negro que a Hermione estava lendo ontem, que você foi buscar no seu dormitório?

A olhou, ela o olhava de um jeito que causava saculejões no seu estômago só de pensar em mentir, como se o impedisse de não falar a verdade. Mas se falasse estavam ferrados...

-É... uma coisa... nossa.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

-Não vou contar a ninguém... aqueles ingredientes de poções... é ilegal?

Sempre aquela calmaria, como se fossem só os dois no mundo... podia confiar... iria contar... não! Não entregaria de mão beijada, ela que arrancasse o que queria!

-É... é ilegal...

-Para o colégio?

-Agora eu não entendi.

-É ilegal para o colégio? Ou é mais sério...?

-Os dois...

-Contra a lei e contra o colégio?

-É...

-Me conta seu bundão! – ela falou rindo, estava respondendo com a maior cara de sonso do mundo.

-Você tem que jurar que não conta pra ninguém.

-Tá bem, eu juro.

Ele chegou mais junto dela, com um arrepio "Estou fazendo uma poção do amor pra você!"

-Estamos nos preparando para virar animagos... ilegais...

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa. Dava para escutar a algazarra do grupo lá atrás.

-Vocês sabem como? – ela perguntou baixinho.

-Tá naquele fichário... foi do meu pai.

-Sério? Seu pai também era animago ilegal?

-Ele e mais dois amigos... um deles era meu padrinho... Sirius Black... o outro é um desgraçado traidor filho de uma censurado.

-Meu Deus Harry! – ela falou baixinho, aquela sensação de harmonia se intensificou... como podia negar alguma coisa a ela? – Por que esse ódio contra esse cara? Eu não sabia que Black era seu padrinho...

-Tem muita coisa que você não sabe... – disse, chateado, enquanto entravam no salão principal, ela o olhou, espantada com a resposta, mas permaneceram em silêncio durante o café, perguntando somente se havia notícias no Profeta Diário entregado durante o correio matinal.

Durante a manhã não tiveram a chance de se falar, dois períodos de Transfiguração, mudanças na aparência de novo, estava até pegando um jeitinho para a coisa, deixou Rony uma imitação perfeita de Voldemort, nariz achatado, olhos vermelhos com pupilas em fendas verticais, cara branca, o que deixou a turma e a professora assombradas.

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas antes do almoço, os aquamares estavam super agitados, fazer uma análise detalhada foi um pesadelo, Harry voltou para o castelo com a mão enrolada num lenço (de Moana), um aquamar tinha atacado ela e ele heroicamente tinha segurado o bicho pela coleira, o que deixou o bichinho furioso e resultou numa fuga desabalada para fora do picadeiro... com direito a tombos, rosnados, saltos, mordida e feitiços estuporantes para tudo quanto é lado...

Também não pôde falar com ela durante o almoço, o que o deixou chateado, mas a animação tomou conta dele quando entraram na sala de Defesa...

Sentaram-se na fileira do meio, na ponta, o professor fechou a porta, até no porte lembrava o Sirius, Nigellus, tinha que investigar, como estava preguiçoso...

-Bem, como eu disse na última aula, hoje vocês farão um teste sobre o que já viram até aqui, não vai ser de brincadeira, espero que tenham estudado – Harry ouviu Rony engolir em seco ao seu lado – Vocês têm meia hora - ele deu um aceno com a varinha e os testes se distribuíram para cada aluno, Harry viu Parvati e Lilá trocarem um olhar de admiração – a começar por agora.

Olhou a primeira pergunta "Caracterize um Kappa, onde ele é mais comumente encontrado?" e a última "Qual o feitiço para trazer um lobisomem de volta a forma humana? E sua fórmula?"

Meia hora de penas roçando no papel, terminou logo, deixou a pena descansando dentro do tinteiro aberto, olhando desinteressado para seu teste, pensando... pensando em mais assuntos do que podia, em como se revelar para Moana, o que Voldemort estaria fazendo, como seria a próxima invasão, na aula de oclumensia que teria a noite, qual seria o próximo conteúdo, naquela maldita profecia, no que faria se pudesse torturar Rabicho, em onde arranjaria uma penseira...

-Tempo esgotado. Accio pergaminhos! – foi possível ouvir a reclamação de Malfoy entre os pergaminhos que voavam para a mão do professor, este olhou brevemente para o loiro, que imediatamente calou a boca. – Bom, dei uma olhada no que vocês já viram, perderam muito tempo durante o ano passado, já deveriam ter visto a complementação básica de criaturas das trevas. Terão que penar esse ano para recuperar, então peguem as penas e pergaminhos e vamos fazer umas anotações básicas sobre dementadores... – no tom que ele falava dava a pensar que fariam algo agitado, toda a turma se abriu em protestos enquanto pegava os pergaminhos, ele sorriu – e depois iremos ver como vocês se saem com um.

A última parte fez todos se apressarem, ele passou algumas coisas bem básicas, tudo que Harry sabia (com sua experiência em dementadores poderia até dar aulas para o professor), mandou todos pegarem as varinhas e arrumarem as mochilas e eles se mandaram pelos corredores do colégio.

Desceram bastante, em silêncio, o professor na frente, foram numa parte bem baixa do castelo, nas masmorras mais fundas, onde até o cheiro de umidade era deprimente... por fim entraram numa sala com tochas de chamas amarelo-esverdeadas, que davam uma aparência medonha ao lugar, que por sua vez tinha um grande armário ao fundo; a sala era bem fria, perto do armário a temperatura era ainda mais baixa.

As garotas olharam nervosas para o armário, os rapazes apreensivos, o único que estava tranqüilo era Harry, depois do que passara naquelas férias, um dementadorzinho era brincadeira...

O professor se virou para eles.

-Agora, um dementador é uma das piores criaturas mágicas que existem, eles sugam toda a felicidade a sua volta, se alimentam das nossas emoções, gostam da podridão e da umidade. Fazem com que revivamos os piores momentos de nossas vidas, dementadores em excesso e por muito tempo podem enlouquecer alguém, razão pela qual Azkaban era tão segura. Além do mais, nunca fiquem próximos de um dementador, não são confiáveis, agem por instinto, não atendem súplicas ou pedidos, não vêem, mas sentem o cheiro do medo e da alegria, e, é claro, ouvem bem. Hum... acho que esqueci de alguma coisa... – alguns sorrisos se espalharam discretos pela turma – ah, é, o beijo do dementador é a pior arma dele, não tem volta e dificilmente alguém escapa, é quando ele crava as mandíbulas na boca da vítima e suga sua alma. – um arrepio percorreu toda a turma, fazendo os sorrisos desaparecerem.

"Agora, quem sabe me dizer qual o feitiço para rebater um dementador? E como faze-lo?"

Alguns membros da AD levantaram as mãos, inclusive Harry, o que parecia mais calmo.

-Potter.

-O feitiço do Patrono, tem que se pensar em algo feliz e se concentrar na fórmula "Expecto Patronum".

-Exato. Senhor Potter, o senhor fará uma demonstração aqui com o Charles – ele indicou com a cabeça o armário, alguns riram. Parvati levantou a mão assustada:

-Mas professor, o senhor vai SOLTAR o dementador?

-Sim senhorita Patil, isso aqui são aulas avançadas, prática em defesa são essenciais. Peço que não percam a cabeça quando o dementador se mover, mantenham a calma, nada vai acontecer. Como o Sr.Potter disse, a fórmula para repelir dementadores, expecto patronum, precisa ser dita com concentração, pensar em algo feliz. Pode ser meio difícil com um dementador por perto, mas nada que um pouco de prática não resolva.

Ele mandou todos praticarem um pouco, a sala se encheu de vapores prateados, Harry reparou que Malfoy estava com dificuldades, assim como os sonserinos... então chegou a hora.

"Sr.Potter, avante."

A turma se afastou para perto da parede enquanto Harry se postava no centro, varinha na mão, um certo nervosismo por fazer isso na frente de todo mundo.

-Potter, pelo que soube este verão o Sr. já tem uma certa experiência com os dementadores. Se puder e quiser deixe o dementador tirar o capuz para os curiosos verem como eles são na realidade, qualquer coisa eu libero o meu patrono, não precisa se preocupar.

Confirmou com a cabeça, o nervosismo pela sala, todos prestando o máximo de atenção, o professor deu um aceno com a varinha e a porta do armário abriu.

E então ele saiu, alto com as vestes negras lhe cobrindo o rosto, as mãos descarnadas estendidas para o bruxo ali no meio, flutuando muito rápido, viu algumas meninas cobrirem as bocas com as mãos, outras darem gritinhos, e o professor ordenar "Fiquem calmos!", aquela gritaria em sua cabeça, se concentrou, dando alguns passos para trás, o dementador já em cima, mas não perdia a calma. O som parou, o frio permaneceu.

-Isso Potter - disse o professor, reparando na sua calma para com o dementador – deixe ele ficar confiante, quando baixar o capuz libere o patrono...

O dementador tocou seus ombros com as mãos, sentiu que sua palidez (que sempre surgia diante de um dementador) aumentava, mas ficou firme, os braços caídos, varinha apertada na mão, "O HARRY NÃO! O HARRY NÃO!"... A maldita gritaria dentro da própria cabeça, a concentração explodindo, uma das mãos gosmentas e fedidas deslizou pelo sem ombro até sua garganta, viu o professor levantar a varinha, mas lançou um olhar tranqüilo ao auror, a turma paralisada olhando aquilo, o frio intenso, o dementador levou uma das mãos ao capuz e o abaixou...

Várias exclamações escaparam da turma ao ver aquele rosto deformado, a pele esticada por cima das órbitas vazias, a boca, um buraco negro escancarado como uma matraca... e sua calma começou a se esvair e a respiração a descompassar, a boca do dementador estava a uns vinte centímetros de seu rosto, que estava erguido pelas mãos em sua garganta... apontou a varinha para o tronco do bicho, um beijo seu e de Moana na cabeça, e murmurou:

-Expecto Patronum!

A claridade prateada detonou a escuridão da masmorra quando o cervo saiu dando direto uma galhada no dementador, que voou desabalado pela masmorra, o patrono correndo atrás dele, Harry reparou que o patrono se divertia... o dementador disparou para dentro do armário e o cervo o seguiu e olhou parecendo desapontado para a porta do armário quando esta se fechou.

O silêncio retumbante soou e o professor deu uma risada:

-Parabéns Potter, esse é o patrono mais emotivo e animado que eu já vi. Há quanto tempo o conjura?

-Desde o terceiro ano. – respondeu, dando um breve sorriso e uma palmada no tronco do cervo que parou ao seu lado. Ao contrário dos fantasmas, a sensação que eles causavam era de um calor morno.

-Bom, vinte pontos para a Grifinória pelo sangue frio. Quem é o próximo?

Muitos o olharam com uma expressão que beirava a indignação, outros como se ele fosse louco, havia até umas garotas que ainda estavam desmaiadas; mas alguns, como Rony, o olharam doidinhos para tentar. Harry deu um aceno na varinha, o patrono o olhou e evaporou.

As outras tentativas não foram tão bem sucedidas como a sua, Hermione quase se desesperou quando sua lontra não apareceu na terceira convocação, Rony conjurou um urso um pouco maior do que Sirius, e Moana uma águia enorme. O de Malfoy foi irreconhecível, tão brilhante que ofuscava a visão e impedia de ver sua forma; o de Pansy Parkinson foi um chimpanzé, Dino conjurou um búfalo e Simas um leão. Parvati um colibri e Lilá um gato, ficaram bancando as orgulhosas quando a aula acabou.

Dali foram direto para o salão comunal largar as mochilas e para o salão principal jantar, enfrentar dementadores sempre lhe dava uma fome danada... Hermione estava particularmente horrorizada com a aparência podre das criaturas.

-Meu Deus, imagina ser beijada por um bicho desses... – repetia pela terceira vez.

-Só posso dizer que eles têm um hálito horrível – comentou Moana.

-E qxe prxixam tamar u bãio – disse Rony, com a boca tão cheia que já era um feito e tanto produzir algum som.

-Eca Rony, você ta parecendo um deles comendo assim!

Voltaram logo depois para o salão comunal, tinha que fazer o dever de Feitiços, Rony e Mione não estavam, tinham ido fazer a ronda e namorar, Neville e Gina também estavam dando uma voltinha, mas o salão comunal estava ainda mais barulhento com a falta dos monitores, se concentrar estava sendo difícil. Harry reparou que uma boa algazarra vinha do canto dos calouros e segundanistas: Marco Evans, o ruivinho e o moreninho que andavam com ele estavam ou com o olho roxo, ou um lábio cortado, ou um lado da cara inchado, pareciam estar contando a história de uma briga com sonserinos, o que rendeu trinta pontos a menos para as duas casas.

Mas não tinha tempo para prestar atenção neles, tinha que fazer logo o dever de Feitiços e ir para as aulas de oclumensia, Moana estava ao lado dele, lendo um dos livros escolares, ele estava achando particularmente difícil se concentrar com ela do lado, ficava observando-a por longos minutos, sonhando, quando dava por si e voltava a fazer o trabalho...

À cinco minutos para as oito guardou o dever inacabado e partiu para a masmorra de Snape, ligeiramente nervoso, tentando manter a mente vazia. Bateu na porta, a voz seca do professor respondeu:

-Entre Potter.

Entrou, sem nem olhar para os lados, conhecia muito bem aquela sala, viu com desgosto a penseira de Dumbledore na escrivaninha, brilhando azulada, os pensamentos girando. Snape mesmo largava um último pensamento ali, e se virou de forma ríspida para o aluno.

-Sente-se Potter.

"Boa noite pra você também" se sentou mudo, Snape sentou na escrivaninha, encarando-o de cima "Aproveita e me olha de cima enquanto ta aí, seu nanico seboso", Quase riu quando Snape apertou os olhos aborrecido ao captar o pensamento, tinha que se concentrar mais, ou Snape logo iria descobrir coisas que ele não queria...

-Potter, já vou avisando que essas aulas são para ser levadas a sério, sabe o risco que corre e o que está em jogo, não permitirei falhas nessas aulas.

"Belo discurso..."

-Você – "Senhor Potter para você!" – sabe como será com oclumensia, não vou deixa-lo descansar um só minuto até aprender a me proibir de invadir essa sua mente medíocre e obtusa – "Pô, já ta levando pro lado pessoal, pega leve!" – E desgostosamente tenho que informar que as seções de legilimensia serão lentas e perturbadoras, a legilimensia não é só a "leitura de mentes" como trouxas como você chamam, é a interpretação das emoções e conclusões e uma violência mental que não pode ser freqüentemente repetida, motivo pelo qual você deve levar essas aulas a sério.

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Snape se levantou, ele também, viu com satisfação que estava alguns centímetros maior que o professor. Recuou alguns passos para o fundo da sala, sacando a varinha, Snape foi para o centro, varinha na mão.

-Prepare-se.

Já estava preparado, mente vazia, ou bem espaçada, Snape apontou a varinha:

-Legilimens!

As imagens se sucederam como um filme pela sua visão, a porta do barraco caindo e Hagrid entrando, o basilisco avançando com os dentes a mostra na sua direção, ele e Hermione voando no Bicuço de noite na direção de uma torre... "Merda, isso ele não pode ver... cai FORA!"

As imagens sumiram, sendo substituídas pela visão da masmorra, Snape cambaleara até a escrivaninha e se segurara nela para não cair, sentiu que estava caído sentado, costas escorada na porta da masmorra. Se levantou meio torto, Snape o olhava aborrecido.

-Que feitiço foi aquele? – perguntou ríspido.

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

-Nem me lembro de ter enfeitiçado, só sei que saí voando.

Snape deu um sorrisinho de desdém.

-Você é obtuso Potter, um oclumente precisa aprender a ver o que faz durante uma invasão, reação inconsciente é uma melhora deplorável. E você precisa controlar essa sua magia clandestina. – Harry amarrou a cara, o sorriso do professor ampliou e depois sumiu. - Por outro lado, foi uma melhora considerável comparada àquela desgraça no ano passado, não ficou gritando feito um louco.

"Ora, vá se ferrar!"

-Modos Potter. – o seboso fez um trejeito de desdém, voltou a erguer as mangas "Bracinhos de saracura" ele amarrou a cara. – Vamos de novo. Legilimens!

Novamente as imagens, Voldemort em frente ao espelho no corpo de Quirrell, o dementador sem capuz na beira do lago, Cedrico morto de olhar vidrado no chão do cemitério – as imagens foram mais rápidas - Rabicho soluçando aninhando o braço, a poção ficando branca, Voldemort saindo, os comensais aparatando, rindo, Voldemort apontando a varinha para Harry "Crucio", aquela dor infernal...

Se arcou para frente ofegando, Snape massageava o braço bem onde ficava a marca negra, com uma cara assustada. Os dois sentiram a mesma dor da maldição imperdoável por um momento.

-O que foi isso Potter?

-Esperava que o senhor pudesse me dizer.

-Que imagens foram aquelas?

-Foi a noite em que Voldemort voltou.

-Já disse para não falar o nome...

-Eu o chamo como quero!

Os dois se encararam zangados.

-Piorou Potter – não falou nada, tinha que se concentrar e levar as palavras do seboso a sério não ajudariam em nada – De novo, legilimens!

Novamente, a sala dos cérebros, o véu, Voldemort desaparecendo na fonte, a criatura ligada com ele em espirais, a dor de ser possuído... "JÁ CHEGA DISSO!"

Dessa vez foi Snape que caiu e Harry que cambaleou com a mão na cicatriz, tinha se esquecido de como era desagradável ser possuído. Olhou para Snape, que o olhava espantado, nos olhos claramente escrito "Que horror!". Deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Linda visão essa última não?

Snape se levantou, mais zangado que antes.

-Não está me banindo Potter, são as lembranças que me fazem sair, VOCÊ é quem tem de me tirar. Legilimens!

Foi pego de surpresa, prestava atenção na fala dele e não esperara o súbito ataque. Mais imagens, inclusive a dele e Cho se beijando, o que fez seu sangue subir-lhe a cabeça, expulsou-o de sua cabeça exatamente no momento em que a imagem da sala Precisa era substituída pela do vulto prateado de Trelawney mais nova no escritório de Dumbledore.

Ainda raivoso por Snape ter visto o beijo, olhou friamente para o professor a sua frente. Este deu um sorrisinho hipócrita.

-Melhorou não Potter? Talvez assim, me deixando ver o que não gosta, aprenda a erguer barreiras.

Essa era nova, erguer barreiras, mais uma história pra pensar... "Por quanto Dumbledore me venderia uma penseira?"

-Que imagem era aquela da garota no escritório do diretor?

Pela primeira vez notou que não era mantido fora de assuntos super sigilosos, respondeu com satisfação, sério:

-Assunto meu e de Dumbledore.

Resposta seca e cortante, Snape não falou nada mas ergueu a varinha e murmurou de novo "Legilimens!", e assim foi-se indo o tempo, de vez em quando demorava um tempo relativamente longo (coisa de uns trinta segundos, o que para uma invasão de mentes era muito) para banir, outras fechava a mente logo no início, era bem equilibrado, enquanto a dor de cabeça aumentava ia se tornando ligeiramente mais fácil se concentrar devido a prática, duas vezes rebateu a invasão para a mente do professor, mas eram invasões fracas e sem conhecimento do novo território, e antes que pudesse entender o que via Snape detonava-as.

A terceira vez em que isso aconteceu caiu de joelhos, exausto, se defender a mente era cansativo invadir então era no mínimo duas vezes pior, e Snape não tinha piedade, jogava-o para fora sem nenhuma delicadeza, o que dava a sensação de que tinha passado um caminhão por sua cabeça.

Snape até chegara a arcar ofegando de cansaço, mas deu uma risada quando Harry levantou e deu uma cambaleada para trás.

-Cansou Potter? Dumbledore me contou que você disse que o Lorde é insistente, precisará se defender de invasões mesmo que esteja cansado, caso contrário será uma piada para ele.

-Eu tenho uma dúvida – ofegou.

-Típico...

-Nas vezes em que eu o invadi foi extremamente cansativo, o senhor me invade com facilidade, por quê?

Outro sorriso de desdém, o que só aumentou sua irritação.

-Sua mente já foi tão violentada que está fraca e sem barreiras, o que eu já esperava de você, até um trouxa poderia invadi-la sem problemas. A minha mente, além de ser mais treinada que a sua, tem barreiras e as usa, detonar barreiras cansa. – "Claro, quantas vezes VOCÊ foi invadido pelo tio Voldy? Ninguém destrói suas barreiras, falar é fácil"

-E como se ergue barreiras?

-Isso é indescritível.

Se encararam por um momento.

-De novo. Legilimens!

O salão comunal da sonserina, Malfoy imitando Colin – Snape com os olhos fixos nos seus, a varinha erguida – a estátua dourada do centauro de um só braço se precipitando e explodindo entre Dumbledore e Voldemort – Snape apertando os olhos – o furacão de fogo queimando-o, se concentrou em defender-se... – Snape arregalando os olhos e uma lufada de vento fazendo-o baixar a varinha, um choque e pressão na cabeça – um rapaz de cabelos negros e oleosos recebendo com surpresa um pacote por uma coruja negra; a mesma pessoa, um homem já, olhando com culpa no rosto para o pé da escrivaninha de Dumbledore, que o olha impassível; Voldemort olhando com uma expressão macabra "Eu quero você como comensal" sibila, gritos "Não! Não!"; um ataque de comensais a uma casa de família bruxa, sangue por toda parte, gritos de pessoas sendo torturadas, o homem apontando a varinha junto com outro comensal para uma mulher, "Crucio", ela gritou...

-JÁ CHEGA!

Só sentiu quando bateu na parede e sentiu a dor no ombro contra os cacos de vidro de um frasco que caiu, Snape respirava descontroladamente, a varinha erguida no braço trêmulo, pálido. Sentiu algo quente escorrer lentamente do ombro para as costas enquanto se levantava ofegante, a mente exausta, os ouvidos zunindo por ter batido a cabeça; Snape tinha atacado-o, sinal de desespero...

Em outra ocasião talvez tivesse dado um sorriso de triunfo, mas se escorou na parede sem fôlego, incapaz de falar algo, vira coisas que lhe dariam muito no que pensar, coisas do passado de Snape realmente horríveis... mas o cansaço o impedia de raciocinar direito, não agüentaria mais uma.

Snape estava furioso, guardou a varinha e falou ríspido:

-Chega por hoje Potter, essa última foi uma melhora, mas força-lo até ficar inconsciente será muito aborrecedor para mim e vergonhoso para você, volte no mesmo horário no sábado.

Assentiu com a cabeça e se virou enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso, quando abriu a porta ouviu Snape avisar:

-E Potter, esvazie a mente antes de ir dormir, saberei pelo seu rendimento se não praticou.

Nem falou nada, fechou a porta e foi caminhando cansado para o salão comunal, os músculos e o cérebro suplicando por uma cama, até pensar doía, os corredores estavam silenciosos e escuros, já devia ter passado da meia noite...

Disse a senha à Mulher Gorda ("Pena de Fênix." "Onde é que você estava à essa hora!") e entrou quase inconscientemente, o salão estava vazio exceto por Mione, Rony, Moana, Neville e Gina, que o olharam quando entrou.

-Aleluia! – exclamou Rony – Achamos que Snape tinha comido você!

-Como é essa oclumensia Harry? – perguntou Neville, curioso.

Se jogou na poltrona, feliz por não precisar ficar mais em pé, olhou surpreso para Mione, ela lançou um olhar fugaz a Moana e falou baixo:

-Gina contou a Neville sobre as aulas de oclumensia... – e sibilou só movendo os lábios: - e o resto.

-Ah, é chato Neville, to morrendo de sono... e ainda tem a porcaria do dever de Feitiços para terminar... – lamentou, esticando a mão para a mochila que disparou em sua direção, ouviu as exclamações surpresas de Neville e Moana, mas nem ligou, catou o dever e olhou com desânimo.

-Ei Harry, você reparou que está com o ombro sangrando? – perguntou Gina, observadora.

-O que? Ah... isso... foi agora no final... eu repeli a invasão para a mente dele, acabei vendo o que não devia e ele perdeu a cabeça e me azarou... não é nada...

Eles o olharam como se ele fosse louco. Catou o tinteiro e a pena e os olhou, cansado.

-Um de vocês faria a gentileza de me emprestar o dever de Feitiços?

Mione deu um resmungo se levantando "Eu não, se você copiar não vai aprender", Neville deu uma risada amarela, deu um beijinho em Gina (sob o olhar atento de Rony) e se mandou para o dormitório, ela deu um "Boa noite" e seguiu Hermione para os dormitórios, ele encarou Rony na expectativa e sorriu alegre quando Moana estendeu o seu dever... Rony deu um sorriso, "Aproveita", se levantou agarrando a mochila, desejou boa noite e se mandou também.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio enquanto pegava alguns dados do trabalho dela "Já imaginou o que ela deve estar pensando de você? 'Mas é um preguiçoso, cara de pau pedindo os deveres assim...'... cara, eu to ferrado...", acabou por acrescentar alguns dados que não estavam no trabalho dela, que mereceria um oito, decididamente ela não era muito boa em Feitiços... foram vinte minutos de silêncio, quando acabou guardou suas coisas com um bocejo, estendeu o dever dela.

-Muito obrigado, se não fosse por isso eu iria até a uma e meia fazendo...

Ela sorriu.

-Que nada... eu também copiava os deveres da minha irmã... ela ficava louca comigo...

A encarou quieto, impassível mas na expectativa, "Agora?..." mas ela bocejou de forma bem rude, esticando os braços e fechando os olhos, lembrando um pouco Tonks... sentiu-se encolher como se tivessem lhe atirado um balde de água fria... reprimiu um suspiro desapontado "Calma Harry, sábado vai chegar..."

-Boa noite – desejou se levantando contendo um bocejo. – estou doido para cair na cama, nem dá para acreditar que vou ver Snape de novo daqui a umas nove horas...

-Ninguém merece mesmo – ela riu, sonolenta – Boa noite... e tome cuidado, Harry, com as invasões... eu me preocupo com você.

Ela sumiu na porta do dormitório feminino. Parou atordoado no alto das escadas, queixo caído... "...eu me preocupo com você..."... sacudiu a cabeça e entrou no dormitório escuro, largou a mochila no lado da cama e tomou a poção às cegas, quando ia deitar sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Rony:

-E aí?

-E aí o que? – se jogou na cama sem nem trocar de roupa, com o bulsoscópio, que ele nunca mais tirara.

-Vocês se beijaram?

-Você está indo muito depressa, a coisa mais romântica que aconteceu foi eu desejar boa noite...

-Você é uma desgraça mesmo...

-Ah, cala a boca e me deixa dormir que eu to acabado...

Uma brisa na cabeça... que ardeu muito, até ele sentir um choque e a explosão de dor na cicatriz... olhou para o lado, era tudo escuro, como se fosse o universo, mas havia pontos brancos indistintos, como estrelas, e sinais que ele não entendia, talvez palavras ilegíveis... e era tudo assim, até o chão era assim, como se pisasse no ar... e aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos às suas costas...

Sentiu uma dolorosa latejada na cicatriz, o rosto branco apareceu, uma sombra... tentou se concentrar, manter a mente vazia, era uma invasão... outra latejada, a sombra ficou mais sólida... a cada latejada a sombra ficava mais forte, assim como a dor na cicatriz, suas forças estavam esvaindo-se, não conseguia mais se concentrar por causa da dor... e então ele apareceu inteiro, e a dor se tornou completa, como se ele realmente estivesse ao seu lado, além da pressão na cabeça.

-O que está fazendo aqui! – perguntou com raiva.

-Ora Potter... – ele olhou em volta debochadamente – sua mente é bem complexa... pensei que seria mais bem-recepcionado...

-Saia daqui.

-Não – ele deu um sorriso cínico. – Acho que como inimigos que somos devemos nos conhecer melhor, não? Vamos Potter, seja um bom garoto e me fale da profecia.

Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor na cicatriz, tinha que manter a mente vazia para bani-lo, mas a sensação que tinha era de que estava com ela explodindo... "Claro, idiota, você está na sua própria mente e ele está dentro dela também! Pra esvaziar eu tenho que tira-lo... mas como?"

-Oh, que bonitinho... – ele ouviu a voz fria ironizar – então o nosso bravo herói está apaixonado... quem é a garota?

Abriu os olhos, o cenário não tinha mudado, mas sentiu a mente mais violada que antes, e havia um ar estranho ali, um ar que estranhamente lembrava com estar apaixonado... "interpretar emoções... mas que droga... sua bicha albina, sai logo daqui..."

O ar mudou para ficar mais quente, raiva. Voldemort se virou para ele.

-Vamos Potter, me fale sobre a profecia.

-Nunca! – tinha que se concentrar, isso estava ficando perigoso, as estrelas e sinais ali pareciam estar ficando maiores... mais brilhantes, como se elas fossem os pensamentos... Voldemort sorriu maliciosamente, nova latejada, o brilho aumentou, a mente doeu.

-Vamos... sabe Potter, a queimadura ficou muito boa... eu tenho uma bonita caligrafia não acha? – ele estava olhando para uma estrela que estava ficando maior, podia-se ver movimento dentro dela, era a lembrança dele se olhando no espelho, no Largo Grimauld...

-Pare com isso... sai daqui, ou eu vou ter que te tirar...

Voldemort gargalhou.

-Você acha que pode repelir uma invasão do melhor legilimente de todos os tempos? E ainda cansado mentalmente como está? Não me faça rir Potter!

Olhou para os lados, cansado e com um pouco de medo... não podia se desesperar, respirou fundo, tentou ficar calmo, tinha que bani-lo... antes que o pior acontecesse...

-Então Potter... desembuche.

Não falou nada, apenas fechou os olhos de novo, tentando não pensar, embora tivesse consciência de que a dor estava enlouquecendo-o.

-Quem é o novo professor de defesa contra a nobre arte das trevas? Está associado com o animago Black... algum parente?

Nova agulhada... isso estava machucando... foi concentrando energia... ou calmaria... Voldemort que blefasse... tinha que ficar calmo...

-Estão escondendo alguma coisa não é? Também está associado com Black... e com o seu pai... vamos Potter, revele.

Outra agulhada dolorosa, agora a claridade já ultrapassava suas pálpebras, a cicatriz ardeu no ponto máximo, ele ia descobrir...

Abriu os olhos a ponto de ver um Voldemort parecendo doido de desejo ao olhar para uma estrela com a imagem do escritório de Dumbledore colocando a penseira em cima da escrivaninha, era agora ou nunca...

Lançou toda sua energia acumulada, um choque, as estrelas e sinais, tão próximos, se afastaram abruptamente, voltando a ficar minúsculos, Voldemort arregalou os olhos, desapareceu, a cicatriz explodiu de dor, a imagem do lugar desapareceu, foi substituída pela visão da cortina da sua cama...

Teve consciência que o bulsoscópio voltava a afrouxar e que tremia muito, suando frio, deu uma rápida olhada no aparelho em seu pulso, três da manhã... não fez mais nada, corpo e mente exaustos e o alívio de ter conseguido fizeram-no adormecer sem sonhar, um sono vazio.

Estava sendo sacudido, mas uma preguiça desgraçada estava apoderada dele.

-Anda Harry, vamos perder o café da manhã! Levanta seu bundão apaixonado...

-Cala boca Rony, não estou com fome... – resmungou, estava novamente com aquele cansaço demoníaco e uma dor de cabeça irritante.

-É, mas se você não levantar vai perder a aula de Poções, e daí sim você vai estar lascado...

Abriu os olhos, que esforço, o contraste do azul do céu que dava para ver da janela com o vermelho do cabelo do amigo foi arrasador.

-Vai indo, acho que eu vou tomar um banho, não estou com fome... – disse se levantando, a roupa estava grudada no corpo, vestígios do suor.

-Credo, aconteceu de novo foi? – perguntou Rony sombriamente, só estavam os dois no dormitório.

-Foi... só que dessa vez ele invadiu mesmo... – passou a mão no rosto, tentando abafar o sono. – Ele é muito feio...

Rony riu nervosamente, saiu dizendo que ia explicar às meninas e que ia esperar ele na frente da sala de Snape. Foi bocejando para o banheiro, se olhou no espelho, estava muito parecido com um ET, pálido de morrer, os olhos inchados de sono e verdes... a vontade que deu foi de nunca mais sair da água, era muito relaxante, mas teria uma desculpa bem aceitável para as aulas de oclumensia se faltasse a mais essa de Poções, aulas de recuperação...

Chegou em frente à sala do professor cinco segundos antes dela abrir, nem conseguiu falar com as garotas ou com os amigos, era cada um para seu caldeirão, o som agourento da porta se fechando calou todos, Snape foi para a frente da sala.

-Hoje, os que não estavam desacordados na ala hospitalar na quarta – metade da turma olhou para Harry – ganharão as poções de zumbificação que fizeram, que depois desse período de descanso deve estar pronta. As que estarem com uma cor azul petróleo estão certas, para os tapados que não acertarem quero dois rolos de pergaminho relatando o modo de preparo certo, com como e porque errou. As instruções do antídoto – ele deu um aceno com a varinha – no quadro – elas apareceram ali – os materiais – outro aceno – no armário. – o armário abriu – Na próxima aula iremos testar a poção e o antídoto, portanto aqueles que erraram tratem de preparar o testamento – um arrepio percorreu a turma - Podem começar.

Ele se dirigiu até Harry, enquanto todos iam para o armário e acendiam o fogo.

-Potter, você faz a de zumbificação hoje, as instruções deviam estar na tarefa extra que você e Weasley receberam – ele apertou os olhos ao dar uma boa olhada nos olhos verdes opacos do aluno – e dará um jeito de fazer o antídoto também, ou receberá uma detenção.

E se afastou daquele jeito agourento que só ele tinha, Harry, perplexo, viu Draco dar uma risadinha de desdém e os sonserinos darem risadinhas idiotas, Rony e as duas garotas olharam-no com caras de fazer-o-que-?-boa-sorte-,-vai-precisar-... o jeito era fazer rápido e certo, deu uma olhada na tarefa extra, catou os ingredientes que precisava e acendeu o fogo antes que todos os outros, inconscientemente ergueu uma barreira de concentração na cabeça doída e se concentrou somente naquilo, Snape poderia estar dançando lambada no meio da sala e ele não teria reparado...

Quase ferrou a poção bem no final dela quando acabou cortando o dedo enquanto pilava o escaravelho antártico (ele nem sabia que existia escaravelhos na Antártida...), sangue com certeza não fazia parte da receita, quase teve uma crise nervosa esperando a poção ficar azul-bebê, ficou, agora era colocar num frasco e fazer ligeirinho o antídoto...

Ao bater os dois frascos com as duas poções certas na frente do professor no final da aula recebeu o olhar atônito da turma, o que desmanchou o sorriso dos sonserinos e fez Snape crispar os lábios, não estava cem por cento seguro de que as duas estavam certas porque o descanso das poções podia mudar tudo, mas pelo menos não recebera nada de tarefa extra, apenas o dever que todos receberam. Rony saiu nervoso, tinha errado a poção e errara o preparamento do antídoto, ao invés de ficar amarelada ficara verde escuro...

Quando estavam saindo, Snape o chamou:

-Potter! Fique.

Trocou um olhar com os amigos, eles saíram, olhou para Snape.

-O que aconteceu essa noite? – ele perguntou, ríspido.

-Ele invadiu minha mente. – respondeu, formal.

-Ele descobriu alguma coisa?

-Não. – e até era verdade, ele não descobrira nada que prestasse. Snape o encarou, frio.

-Você o retirou ou ele saiu?

-Eu o retirei.

Se encararam.

-Se isso se repetir saberei que não está se esforçando, você não é uma desgraça completa em oclumensia. – Harry franziu a testa para ele, isso era um elogio? – Retire-se.

Saiu pensativo da sala, a maldita dor de cabeça continuava, iria dar uma passada na ala hospitalar e pedir a Pomfrey um remédio. Os amigos o esperavam no fim do corredor.

-E aí, o que ele queria? – perguntou Rony.

-O que você disse sobre a invasão? – perguntou Moana, ela o encarava nos olhos.

-Já reparei que não consegui erguer uma barreira. – ela sorriu.

Contou num resumo rápido a conversa, se separou dos amigos num corredor, foi para a ala hospitalar e eles para a aula de Feitiços.

-Hum, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou, ela se virou.

-Não esperava ver você tão cedo Potter.

Se tinha uma coisa que não sabia era se queixar de alguma coisa para alguém que não fosse um dos seus amigos, ela entendeu na hora só de ver suas olheiras, deu-lhe um remédio mas avisou que provavelmente ele ganharia muito sono com ele, tomou, a dor de cabeça sumiu, mas imediatamente sentiu aquela moleza...

A aula de Feitiços foi uma tortura, feitiços gaiola de novo, sem dúvida tinha problemas com ele, acabou por explodir uma classe e receber lição extra (de novo), aturou as piadas dos sonserinos, não estava com humor para revidar.

Foi ao almoço apenas por pedidos (e por parte de Hermione, ordens) dos amigos, meteu goela abaixo um pouco da gororoba, teriam a tarde livre, recebeu um bilhete de Hagrid para eles irem visitá-lo durante a tarde, pediu mil desculpas por não ir e se tacou na cama, sem condições de ficar mais tempo acordado, ainda por cima aquela comida lhe deu pesadelos horríveis...

Quando acordou era cinco horas, estava se sentindo ótimo, e sua disposição voltou completamente quando lembrou que dentro de doze horas estaria com Moana em Hogsmeade, os amigos ainda estavam na cabana de Hagrid, foi para lá também, curtindo o sol no rosto e observando os últimos alunos que ainda nadavam com a lula e alguns casaizinhos que namoravam na sombra das árvores e atrás dos arbustos... Emília Bulstrode e Crabbe, teria pesadelos... Cho olhou chorosa para ele, ele a ignorou como se fosse um verme, ela chorou, ele recebeu olhares feios das amigas dela...

Bateu na porta, foi Rony que abriu.

-Até que enfim, Bela Adormecida!

-Desculpe por não ter vindo antes Hagrid, eu tava no prego...

Hagrid falou que não ligava, Canino fazia festas a Harry, mas não pulava tanto como nos anos anteriores, Harry reparou que o cachorro de cor escura estava com o queixo todo branco, estava bem velho... Hagrid lhe ofereceu uns bolinhos de chocolate que ele aceitou e recebeu olhares desconfiados de Rony e Hermione, murmurou que estava morrendo de fome e não ligou por quase ter quebrado os dentes no bolinho, lá no fundo (bem lá no fundinho) eles até que eram bons.

-E aí Hagrid, peguei o bonde andando, continuem a conversa.

-Como está indo o Grope, Hagrid? – foi Rony que perguntou. Hagrid olhou meio desconfiado para Moana.

-Não se preocupe, ela é de confiança. – falou Harry, e recebeu a aprovação de Rony e Mione.

-Ele até que está indo muito bem, está mais sociável, não espanca mais por puro prazer... o problema mesmo é os centauros...

-Eles ainda estão zangados com Firenze? – perguntou Mione.

-Zangados? – Hagrid arregalou os olhos enquanto falava – eles estão furiosos! Quase mataram Firenze de tanta pancada, foi preciso Dumbledore ir lá para arrumar as coisas, agora estão mais revoltados que nunca, ameaçaram matar o primeiro que entrar lá dentro, sendo ele estudante ou funcionário. Como se não tivéssemos mais nada com que nos preocupar...

Depois disso mudaram o assunto para o quadribol, Polônia estava na frente, Vítor Krum estava fora momentaneamente, tinha se machucado em um jogo...("É mesmo! Vítor me mandou uma carta contando que ele tinha uma lesão feia na perna, vai ficar uns dias sem poder jogar..." "Se nós tivermos sorte ele vai ficar com a perna preta e podre, ela vai cair, os curandeiros vão refazer a perna errado e ele vai ficar manco pra sempre, vai ser expulso pra sempre dos times de quadribol, vai gastar toda a fortuna dele em bebidas alcoólicas porque vai ficar depressivo e vai ficar um gordo rabugento quando descobrir que gastou toda a grana em filmes pornôs e que ninguém do sexo feminino vai querer ficar com ele." "Que idiotice Rony!" o que gerou boas risadas por parte dos outros três), e agora a Bulgária estava em nono lugar, uma posição atrás da Inglaterra...

Saíram praticamente arrastados por Harry que estava doido para jantar, Hagrid ficou rindo na porta, mas tiveram um contra-tempo perto da entrada do castelo. Rony virou-se furioso para Mione:

-Você ainda anda se correspondendo com o Vitinho?

-E se eu estiver, o que você tem haver? E não chame ele de Vitinho!

-Por que não? – perguntou Rony irritado e sarcástico – Você se ofende por ele?

-Cala a boca Rony! – agora Hermione estava braba, e vermelha – O nome dele é Vítor, e é meu amigo!

-Por acaso seus amigos mandam cartas com declarações e pedidos de namoro? – perguntou Rony, cínico. Hermione ficou escarlate.

-O Vítor me pediu em namoro sim, e daí?

-E daí que sou seu namorado! – gritou Rony, igualmente vermelho. – e namorada minha não fica namorando com outros!

-E quem disse que eu estou namorando com ele hein? – berrou ela, furiosa – Eu respondi que não aceitava, mas posso mudar de idéia porque ele me valoriza, ao contrário de você!

-Eu não valorizo? EU NÃO VALORIZO? POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU ASSIM HEIN? PORQUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! AMO! E VOCÊ FICA DANDO BOLA PROS OUTROS! E DIZ QUE TAMBÉM GOSTA DE MIM!

-EU NÃO ESTOU DANDO BOLA PRO VÍTOR! ELE É MEU AMIGO! ELE É GENTIL, ELE ME RESPEITA, ME PERGUNTA SE PODE ANTES DE SAIR DANDO UMA DE DONO DE MIM, ELE GOSTA DE MIM! ELE...

-ISSO! VAI ELOGIANDO, É SÓ UM AMIGO!

Hermione estremeceu, foi até ele e lhe desceu a mão no rosto.

-ORA... SE VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM QUANDO EU DIGO QUE NÃO, É PORQUE NÃO ME RESPEITA! E NÃO GOSTA! PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA RONALD WEASLEY! NÃO ME PROCURE, EU TENHO OUTRAS PESSOAS QUE ME VALORIZAM, E VOU APROVEITA-LAS! VOCÊ GOSTANDO OU NÃO! – ela virou as costas e entrou no castelo, deixando Rony tremendo de raiva e ao mesmo tempo chocado, com a mão no rosto.

-Volta aqui! Volta aqui e vamos resolver isso! – quando viu que ela não voltaria, soltou uma exclamação de raiva e entrou no castelo, vermelho, deixando Harry e Moana estáticos para trás.

Se entreolharam sombriamente.

-Não é melhor você ir atrás dele? – perguntou ela, apreensiva.

-Não... – deu um suspiro conformado, voltando a andar vagarosamente. – ele está com a cabeça quente, é capaz de perder a cabeça se eu falar alguma coisa... deixa ele esfriar, ele pode até ir atrás dela, mas nunca faria nada, gosta dela, mas tem a cabeça no lugar... – parou, pensando melhor – de vez em quando ele parece não ter cabeça.

-Ele sempre é ciumento assim? – perguntou ela, andando ao seu lado.

-Sempre, brigas assim são comuns, patéticas, mas acho que essa foi um pouco mais quente... mas eles voltam, sempre voltam...

Vários curiosos olhavam de olhos arregalados para eles, tinham escutado a discussão, e agora fofocavam urgentemente com os vizinhos, provavelmente inventando suas próprias versões para o ocorrido.

Jantaram conversando, o céu estava com nuvens e trovejava, o que intimamente incomodou Harry, queria que o tempo estivesse perfeito para se declarar... oh céus, ainda não tinha pensado na fala...

Depois de horas conversando naquele hipnotismo paradisíaco (o que deixou Harry com uma louca vontade de beija-la), se despediu e subiu ao dormitório masculino, pensando sonhadoramente na manhã seguinte, mas voltou a Terra quando a visão do dormitório escuro e da cortina fechada em torno da cama de Rony o atingiu. Se trocou em silêncio, pijamas pretos com aspecto de vestes bruxas, que loucura, a Sra.Weasley comprou seu pijama achando que ele iria a um velório às três da madrugada? Mais um pouco e não seria conhecido mais como "o menino que sobreviveu" e sim como "o morcego do pijama"...

Sentou-se na sua cama, sério, observando as ondas que a cortina tinha feito, incrível como até cortinas cor de vinho que escondem um cara com dor de cotovelo parecem românticas quando se está apaixonado... sacudiu a cabeça "Em quem mundo você está?", chamou em voz alta:

-Rony?

Um resmungo.

-Tá acordado?

-To.

-Você é um idiota Rony.

As cortinas se abriram. Rony o olhou com uma cara que o fez achar que iria levar um soco direto no queixo, mas para sua surpresa, ele disse simplesmente:

-Eu sei.

Um silêncio.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Não sei... – ele se deitou de costas de novo – tentar me desculpar... me xingar e bater muito... – ele suspirou, chateado – vou tentar amanhã durante o passeio.

-Você devia dar um tempo até a poeira abaixar – disse, após tomar a poção, se deitando também. – deixa ela pensar.

-Você acha que essa noite não é suficiente? – perguntou Rony, agoniado.

-Considerando que você está com os dedos dela marcados na cara até agora, não.

-E o que eu faço?

-Não sei... ainda não passei por essa situação... tenta falar com ela amanhã... conhecendo a Mione você vai levar talvez outro tapa e vai ser ignorado por algumas semanas...

-E...? – perguntou o ruivo, desesperado por algo que pudesse ajuda-lo.

-E o resto eu não sei. Bem, se é só isso... boa noite.

Não iria se envolver mais que isso no namoro dos amigos, eles que dessem um jeito de fazer as pazes de novo, já tinha problemas demais sem se envolver com isso...

Acordou se espreguiçando e bocejando, ainda com olhos fechados, curtinho a preguiça de quem acaba de acordar... escutando o chilrear dos pássaros lá fora, nunca tinha reparado no canto deles... "Hoje é o dia, ou uma feliz aceitação, ou uma horrível recusa, com direito a tapa na cara e choque por umas três horas, portanto anime-se Potter, indecisões perigosas são a sua especialidade!"

Se levantou, os outros ainda dormiam, foi bem disposto para o banho, o que era mesmo boa disposição, detestava tomar banho de manhã cedo, principalmente em sábados, tivera um sono ótimo e tranqüilo, ao contrário de Rony que rolara na cama com pesadelos de uma Hermione chorando, ou fria com ele, ou beijando Krum...

Desceu para o salão comunal, Rony o esperava com a maior cara de enterro do mundo.

-Se anima Rony – falou animado, metendo um tapa nas costas do amigo. – até parece que morreu alguém!

-E morreu. – falou num tom deprimido.

-Quem? – perguntou horrorizado, parando de caminhar.

-Minha auto-estima.

-Ah... – deu um muxoxo de impaciência, voltando a andar. Foram em silêncio até o salão principal, onde Harry passou os olhos por toda a mesa procurando Moana, parecia o maníaco da tesoura espreitando a vítima, constatou desapontado que ela não estava lá, terminou rapidamente, para ver um Rony olhando deprimido para o leite.

-Eu to indo Rony, me deseje sorte. – disse, se levantando, bem disposto.

-Boa sorte... – resmungou desanimado o ruivo, enquanto o outro já se afastava.

Abriu um sorriso enorme ao vê-la ali no saguão esperando com as garotas (Hermione estava com uma cara horrível), estava linda (como se já não fosse...), uma camiseta branca meio curta que mostrava um pouco da barriga (visão tentadora) e calças jeans azul marinho, sandálias negras de estilo trouxa, o cabelo castanho-avermelhado que ele tanto gostava estava preso num elegante rabo de cavalo, com algumas tiras soltas pelo rosto, a legítima gata, ela sorriu contente ao avista-lo, chegou para junto delas.

-Vamos? – perguntou sorridente.

-Vamos. – respondeu ela, igualmente animada.

Ela se despediu rápido das garotas e eles passaram por Filch, depois de esperar o zelador conferir seus nomes na extensa lista e os olhar com desgosto, saíram pelos campos ensolarados em direção ao povoado, estava feliz, o tempo estava colaborando...

-Mal amado esse hein? – comentou Moana.

-Você nem imagina... pior que ele só a Umbridge.

-Fico razoavelmente alegre de não tê-la conhecido. – disse ela, sarcasticamente formal, ele riu. – E então, conversou com o Rony?

-Conversei, ele está bem pra baixo, e ela?

-Furiosa, magoada, chateada, enjoada – "Ela está grávida?" – se matando de chorar, querendo matar ele de tanta pancada, mas está bem. E você?...

Agora sim, estava nas nuvens!

-...ouvi Hermione e Gina conversando sobre a ordem, o que ela é?

Paralisou no ato, olhou de queixo caído para ela, que virou e o encarou surpresa com sua reação "Você é uma intrometida sabia disso?" "Cala a mente Harry, ela está no direito dela!"

-Quando você ouviu? – perguntou, preocupado.

-Na terça de noite, quando você estava na ala hospitalar... pensavam em mandar uma carta para a "ordem" contando o que acontecera, daí a Hermione falou que provavelmente eles já sabiam e que seria idiotice mandar, que se Dumbledore soubesse o que tinha acontecido já não tinha importância... o que é essa ordem?

"Decididamente ela é intrometida." "Fica quieto! Ela é confiável, pode saber!" "Não sei não, você é que está apaixonado, vê se não perde a razão, não me perde!"

-Jura pela sua vida que não conta a ninguém? – pediu, sério. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Juro...

Saiu contando então, enquanto caminhavam pelas belas ruas do povoado, sem omitir nada, exceto a profecia, contou sobre Rabicho, a traição, como eles acharam que fora Sirius, como Rabicho fugiu e o padrinho fora preso, como doze anos depois ele e os dois amigos libertaram o ex-fugitivo depois de saberem de toda a história e Rabicho escapar, como fora parar no torneio tribruxo, o que acontecera no cemitério, a volta de Voldemort, explicou o que era a ordem (mas não deu detalhes dos seus planos nem falou muito de seus membros, exceto contou que seus pais e Sirius faziam parte dela) e falou brevemente da morte do padrinho.

-...e agora está nisso.

-Mas Harry... – ela olhou-o, meio chocada, era uma ótima ouvinte e se demonstrara preocupada – por que ele perseguiu você quando era bebê? Não estava atrás dos seus pais não é?

-Não... – ele olhou pensativo ao redor, os alunos andando em grupinhos e em casais conversando animadamente ali e aqui – sabe, fiz essa mesma pergunta a Dumbledore no final do primeiro ano... ele me disse que não podia responder... no fim do último ano ele me contou... não foi agradável...– fechou a cara – mas não vou te contar, ou vamos estragar o dia, e ele está tão bonito... – disse abrindo um sorriso, ela deu um sorrisinho também:

-É, você também é bonitinho... – ela passou a mão no rosto dele, seu coração explodiu num galope – Mas vamos! – ela o puxou sorridente pelo braço. – Já andamos um monte e você nem me mostrou nada!

Retribuiu o sorriso, esse era o espírito, os maus pensamentos que se danassem, foram conversando pelas ruas, mas dessa vez ele falava sobre as lojas pelas quais passavam, entravam em várias, acabaram por entrar na Zonko's também, a pedido dela para alegria dele, uma idéia que tinha tido... enquanto ela olhava as vitrines discretamente se afastou e foi até Rony, que olhava com Dino e Simas as coisas.

-Rony... – chamou baixo, os três se viraram, Simas e Dino já iam abrir a boca para falar bobagens, mas falou ríspido para os dois: - calem a boca vocês! – e baixando a voz, pediu a Rony: - distrai ela por cinco minutos, quero dar um pulinho na loja ali do lado...

Rony deu uma olhada pela janela, para a loja que Harry falara... "Madame Zuleikide: Presentes para todas as ocasiões", voltou a olhar para Harry, sorrindo.

-Vai comprar o que?

-Dois preservativos.

Rony arregalou os olhos para ele.

-Um presente, seu anta! – olhou para trás, mas ela ainda olhava interessada os cachos de barata. – Distrai?

-Pode deixar, "brô"...

Talento de quem assalta a geladeira escondido há doze anos, se esgueirou discretamente para fora da loja enquanto Rony e os dois patetas iam com ele distrair a garota, foi rápido para a loja, deu uma olhada resumida na seção de "Conquiste ela!", achou aquele bonito, comprou, gastou metade da saca, era bem caro, mas ela merecia muito mais "Meu Deus, estou muito gay hoje!", esgueirou-se de novo dentro da Zonko's, o presente numa caixinha no bolso, foi por trás deles, Rony e Dino conversavam com ela, Simas estava afastado aborrecido, lançou um olhar homicida a Harry quando esse chegou junto a eles.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

-Comprei pó de fura-frunco para pôr na cama do Dino essa noite. – respondeu displicente, Dino amarrou a cara e Harry deu um pisão no pé de Rony indicando para ele ir se afastando que o dono do pedaço chegara... Saíram conversando da loja de logros.

-Você realmente vai botar o pó na cama do Dino?

-Vou, ele está me provocando há um bom tempo... Comprou o que? – perguntou, observando a sacola que ela levava.

-Ah, apenas suprimentos necessários para a sobrevivência neste campo da batalha... – ele a olhou, ela riu: - apenas bombas de bosta, palha-fede, picolé de sangue para o nosso querido Draco Malfoy e bolinhos de vômito recheados com chocolate para Crabbe e Goyle...

-Nossa, esses eu não conhecia... – falou, admirado, ela não era o que ele imaginava... era mais quente "Cara, essa mulher é incrível!" "Será que não é areia demais pro seu caminhãozinho?" "Às vezes eu acabo comigo mesmo..."

-São novos... e olha esses – ela tirou uma cartelinha com dois brincos femininos. – São para a Flávia Marsmont, ela adora usar brincos de aparência cara, pois bem, esses aqui quando menos se espera viram nabos cor de rosa berrante, e a pessoa nem repara... só quero ver a cara dela, vou mandar pelo correio...

Harry por um momento teve a visão de Luna morena com nariz arrebitado e olhos cor de bosta com dois rabanetes pendurados nas orelhas...

-Olha – disse repentinamente, para afastar a visão indecente da cabeça, apontou para frente – a Casa dos Gritos, a casa mais mal assombrada da Grã-Bretanha, habitada por espíritos de outro mundo particularmente violentos – olhou de esguelha para ela, ela ria "Você está parecendo o Galvão Bueno com dor de estômago!" ignorou o comentário, seus olhos pousaram no banquinho que tinha do lado da cerca onde mesmo tinham se escorado, se sentou, puxando ela com a mão para se sentar ao seu lado.

O coração aos pulos, tirou a caixinha de presente do bolso, ela o olhou com surpresa.

-Pra você. – ela pegou a caixinha de sua mão estendida, olhando surpresa para ele, abriu a caixinha, seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

-Ah Harry, é lindo... – disse, pegando o colar de pedras Olho-de-Tigre, bem no meio a Olho-de-Gato, o olho amarelo se mexendo (magia) dentro do dourado...

Ela botou no pescoço, sob o olhar dele, as Olho-de-Tigre combinaram com seus olhos cor de mel...

-Ah... obrigado, é tão bonito... – disse, segurando e olhando a Olho-de-Gato. Harry ficou olhando-a, com medo de falar.

-Moana, eu... – ela o olhou, sua voz sumiu. "MERDA!BOSTA!CÚ!TETA!" "Que lindo vocabulário..." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – bem eu... eu sou um idiota – ela arregalou os olhos, perplexa, ele deu um sorriso envergonhado "Isso foi ridículo" "Imagina o resto..." – ultimamente... – "Ultimamente? Jesus, foi só uma semana!" "Fazer o que? É a pressa... ela vai chutar o meu traseiro..." – eu tenho... hum... notado você – coçou a cabeça, absolutamente vermelho, ela o encarava atônita – eu me pego pensando em você por aí, direto... bem, essa pode ser a coisa mais bicha que eu já disse até hoje... – tomou ar, escarlate de vergonha – mas eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

E aquela vontade louca de evaporar para sempre, sem nunca ter existido, maldita timidez! Agora fizera papel de idiota, corado até a raiz dos cabelos... que é que ela iria pensar?

Pra sua total perplexidade, o sorriso dela sumiu e ela deu um suspiro entristecido. O mundo caiu.

-Ah, Harry... isso era o que eu menos queria... – "Por quê? Eu sou tão feio assim?" – Espero que você entenda... está tudo sendo tão corrido... eu ainda não tive tempo para botar minhas idéias em ordem... ainda não tive tempo para superar... as mortes... – ela o olhou, deu um sorriso triste – Não estou pronta... ainda... para encarar isso... preciso de tempo... – ela passou a mão em seu rosto, sua mão era quente, mas não tirou os olhos dos dela, não esboçou reação – eu também gosto de você... mas não assim... você por enquanto é apenas meu amigo.

Já ouvira falar na expressão coração despedaçado, mas não sabia que era assim... seria melhor se ela tivesse gritado: "Você é um verme nojento e repulsivo que me dá ânsias só de olhar para você!" sua animação foi ao inferno, a tristeza dela se entranhou em sua alma, ela notou, falou triste:

-Espero que você entenda... eu não estou pronta... tentar seria forçar o que não existe...

-Eu sei... – falou sorrindo tristemente, passando a mão no rosto dela, ela parecia realmente sentir muito. – mas posso ter esperanças?

-Talvez... – ela olhou para o colar, chateada – eu preciso de tempo... para ver... quando a sombra do André me largar... quando eu olhar com outros olhos pra você... isso vai acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde – ela sorriu de novo, ele retribuiu, igualmente chateado – eu só preciso de tempo, para colocar as idéias em ordem, para me recuperar... aí eu te aviso... juro. – ela deu um suspiro – Até lá eu pediria para não forçar nada... quando puder eu te aviso...

-Certo... – olhou em volta, era meio da tarde já, voltou a olhar para ela – vou esperar... espero... serei apenas seu amigo... até a hora certa...

Ela sorriu, os dois levantaram-se, determinados a espantar aquele ar horrível ao seu redor, ela abruptamente estalou um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Pelo colar...

-Assim fica difícil resistir, sabia? – murmurou com a maior cara de safado que sabia, ela riu, uma risada meio abalada, insegura. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela, num abraço fraternal:

-Relaxa... eu juro que não forço... não precisa ficar assim, não vou te atacar. – ela sorriu em agradecimento, olhando o chão enquanto caminhavam. Então ele sussurrou no seu ouvido: - Mesmo que dê vontade...

Ela olhou rindo para ele, se desvencilhou do abraço:

-Safado...

-Sou mesmo, melhor ficar de olho se não quer ser atacada por um tarado...

Foram fazendo brincadeiras enquanto iam para o Três Vassouras, embora aquele ar de chateação não os abandonasse, sentiam-se decepcionados consigo mesmos, um por precisar de tempo, o outro por ter que esperar...

Entraram no barzinho, Harry apresentou Rosmerta para Moana, ela foi pedir as bebidas, ele se sentou com Rony, que olhava deprimido o chão, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. O ruivo pareceu se animar ao vê-lo.

-Ei, como foi? – perguntou baixo.

-Uma desgraça... ela ainda não está pronta, vou ter que dar um tempo, ela me avisa.

-Ah... – ele o olhou como se compreendesse. – bem, boa sorte.

Moana voltou com duas cervejas amanteigadas.

-Como foi com Hermione? – perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. "Pô, ela também não ajuda..." "Cala a boca, ela faz o que ela quiser, você jurou se controlar!"

-Um desastre! – Rony virou a cara, apontando para as marcas no rosto. – Eu não sabia que ela era tão violenta... quase me deixou desacordado... – ele olhou melhor para Moana, depois para Harry: - Agora entendo o presente... presentasso!

Os dois coraram...

Ficaram um tempo conversando, depois voltaram ao castelo... com aquela aura estranhamente triste... Harry achou difícil se concentrar nas aulas de oclumensia, a imagem dela falando que o avisaria e a determinação de conquista-la não lhe saíam da cabeça.


	15. CAP 14 O torneio de duelos

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo catorze-**

O Torneio de Duelos 

Snape ficara muito alegre em poder xingá-lo durante as aulas de oclumensia daquele sábado, estava com a cabeça cheia e não conseguia se concentrar, fora um desastre... chegou a meia noite no salão comunal em tempo de ver Mione tacando outro tapão em Rony... esse era outro sem sorte com garotas...

Descobriu que Hermione tinha encomendado uma coruja no Beco Diagonal com os ingredientes que precisavam para as poções para animago, assim não precisariam roubar de Snape, o que seria muito arriscado. A coruja estava para chegar dali a duas semanas, todo o preparamento demoraria mais umas cinco semanas, provavelmente ficaria pronto no início de novembro...

O domingo foi modorrento, o calor era tanto que todo e qualquer lugar era desagradavelmente quente, insuportável era ficar no salão comunal, o ar estava maculado com aquele cheirinho conhecido como "asa"... houveram várias disputas para ver quem ficava com a posse das sombras das árvores, por que ficar no sol ali nos terrenos não era pra ninguém... Harry, Moana e Rony acabaram por sentar atrás de uns arbustos mais altos na beira do lago, lugarzinho secreto onde se tinha sombra e se podia refrescar os pés na água...

Conversavam tranqüilamente, ele e Moana agiam como se o dia anterior não tivesse acontecido, quando Cátia Bell apareceu.

-Harry!

Olhou para cima, para ela.

-Que é?

-Vem cá, é sobre o time.

Levantou-se, e seguiu ela até o meio dos terrenos, deixando os dois para trás. Ela o levou até aqueles dois setimanistas durmstranguianos, Mauro Vans e Bryan Grandon, que os esperavam.

-Você é o Potterr não eh? – perguntou o de cabelos negros que usava o cabelo no estilo Elvis-não-morreu!.

-Sou.

-Acho que já nos conhece... – falou o loiro de olhos castanhos. – Precisa de batedores não é?

-É, os testes vão ser na próxima sexta, estamos sem batedores.

-Eles disseram que vão participar do teste Harry! – exclamou Cátia, alegre.

-Vocês têm vassouras? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

-Temos, nada comparrado a sua Firebolt – falou o de cabelos negros. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, como ele sabia da sua Firebolt? Mas ele continuou a falar: - vassourras humildes, Cleansweep dezx e doçe.

-O time das Cleansweep? – perguntou Cátia rindo. Quando os dois não entenderam ela explicou: - Rony e Gina também têm Cleansweeps.

-Farremos os testes Potterr, esperramos jogarr – sorriu o loiro. – Até.

-At... - não terminou a palavra, espantou-se quando Cátia e o de cabelos negros trocaram um beijo e se afastaram, com o loiro revirando os olhos e rindo.

Voltou pensativo, só podia ser uma maldição, era realmente azarado com garotas... Foi quando viu Rony se espreguiçando, de pé, na beira do lago... Deu um sorriso maroto, uma idéia...

Disparou na direção dele, a um metro dos dois Rony se virou e arregalou os olhos... tarde demais.

SPLATCH!

A água voou quando Rony foi jogado no lago com o golpe que Harry deu nele, Moana se jogou no chão rindo da cara que o ruivo fizera, Harry também, morrendo de rir, metade do colégio olhando...

Quase dois minutos depois, quando as bolhas pararam de explodir na superfície da água e Harry e Moana já paravam de rir, começaram a se preocupar.

-Ele... sabe nadar, não sabe? – perguntou Moana, hesitante.

-Não sei... – respondeu, preocupado, se arqueando para ver melhor dentro da água escura do lago. Surpresa...!

Rony pulou para fora de repente, agarrou Harry pelas vestes e...

-AHHH! – SPLATCH!

Vários alunos riram, quando Harry também foi jogado na água, e os dois tentavam se afogar um ao outro, infantilmente brincando, as vestes encharcadas puxavam para baixo, afundavam quase cinco metros... Harry ficou sem ar, fez Rony afundar mais com um chute (que na água ficou reduzido a um empurrão), e foi subindo, sem fôlego, Rony o agarrou pelo pé e o puxou para baixo, o desespero falou mais alto, saiu esperneando para cima, tomou um grande gole de ar quando a cabeça saiu da água, meio segundo depois Rony também saiu, rindo.

-Bateu um desespero foi?

Olhou exasperado para ele e deu um "tapa" na água, que espirrou com força na cara do ruivo, que levou a mão aos olhos, atingidos pela água... Harry aproveitou a distração e atacou de novo...

Meia hora depois voltavam cansados e refrescados para dentro do castelo, com Simas e Dino logo atrás igualmente encharcados, tinham ido fazer piadinhas idiotas na beira do lago, Harry e Rony tinham puxado-nos também para a água...

O jantar foi muito bem vindo para repor as energias, Harry estava louco para dormir quando reparou que não tinha feito o trabalho sobre aquamares que Hagrid pedira... ele e Rony foram desesperados para a biblioteca pesquisar, conseguiram acabar antes que Madame Pince os enxotasse... e depois disso... cama!

Segunda, boa e velha segunda, por que estava tão animado com a segunda? Simples, sem Poções, sem Oclumensia, um dia inteiro de vadiagem, se é que ter que mudar a própria aparência decentemente ou perder nota, ser jogado para os cantos da sala com o feitiço gaiola, ter que enfrentar as carnóforas e encarar os aquamares era vadiagem... para variar foram os dragões que o acordaram, despertadores com vida, legal, sempre o acordavam na hora certa... afagou eles por uns instantes e acordou a rapaziada... com um feitiço bem simples, Rony deu um pulo tão grande de susto que caiu da cama, os outros o xingaram de todos os nomes possíveis, mas Rony fora mais radical: sacara a varinha e saíra amaldiçoando-o, por um instante Harry tropeçou nos lençóis e caiu de costas, mas logo depois se ergueu com a varinha na mão... Neville, Dino e Simas assistiram de camarote o duelo...

Alguém batia com força em seu rosto, abriu os olhos meio zonzo e contrariado, Rony sorriu vitorioso para ele:

-Ganhei!

-Um belo feitiço estuporante... – disse se sentando, teve que dar o braço a torcer, aquele feitiço o pegou de surpresa. Olhou em volta: - Que horas são?

Os outros deram uma olhada no relógio, arregalaram os olhos e saíram correndo, se arrumar, dispararam pelas escadarias, Rony acabou por tropeçar nos pés de Simas e rolar escada abaixo, se atrasaram ainda mais gargalhando alucinados enquanto ajuntavam o ruivo debaixo da poltrona, dispararam pelos corredores como se suas vidas dependessem disso, os corredores estavam vazios...

Bateram na porta da sala de Transfiguração e entraram, a turma silenciou e McGonnagall os olhou severamente, Rony, com um lado da cabeça roxo por ter batido no corrimão, deu um sorrisinho e Hermione revirou os olhos, zangada.

-Onde os senhores estavam? – perguntou a professora, aborrecida. – Vocês têm consciência de que estão vinte minutos atrasados para a aula?

-Vinte? – perguntou Harry, olhando no bulsoscópio – No meu só está dez...

McGonnagall olhou de novo para seu relógio de pulso, voltou a olhar para eles:

-Meu relógio endoidou... – alguns alunos disfarçaram risadinhas, a professora ficou meio rosada. – Mas ainda assim estão atrasados, portanto dez pontos a menos para Grifinória, e devo avisar para não repetirem isso.

Bem, depois disso o clima ficou mais animado, dividiram-se em duplas para praticar os feitiços de mudança de aparência, Moana o deixou uma cópia nanica de Dumbledore, o que os fez recuperar os dez pontos perdidos, mas o que surpreendeu mesmo foi Draco, botando pra quebrar, arrasou todos com a mudança que fez em Pansy, cópia perfeita da Madonna, arrecadou pontos para a Sonserina e só não ficou sorrindo arrogantemente porque Rony lhe atingiu sem ninguém reparar e deixou seus dentes verdes como limo e com odor de estrume... nem a professora conseguiu remover o feitiço, o efeito passaria dali a uns dois ou três dias... o ruivo e o loiro estavam se mostrando muito bons em Transfiguração...

Feitiços foi chocante, Harry produziu uma gaiola perfeita exceto por um problema: ao invés de barrar criaturas mágicas, nenhum nascido trouxa podia atravessa-la sem levar choques, o que gerou um escândalo e alguns até o acusaram de ser racista... teve que se esconder na passagem da bruxa caolha até o último período (Trato das Criaturas Mágicas), porque alguém inventara algo nas fofocas e um terço do colégio (os que não tinham preconceito e os nascidos trouxas) estava caçando-o, perdeu a aula de Herbologia e o almoço, foi preciso que Rony lhe desse a capa de invisibilidade e que Mione e Dino (que eram nascidos trouxas) fizessem vários discursos para os revoltados, um deles acabou por estuporar Hermione o que fez metade da Grifinória se revoltar e, com Rony enfurecido na liderança, detonaram os "justiceiros", foi um fiasco, os professores precisaram aparecer, furiosos, foi quando Harry, mais vermelho do que o que se achava possível, explicou tudo tim-tim por tim-tim, recebendo várias provocações cínicas de Snape, no final estavam Sprout e Flitwick com a mão na cara sacudindo negativamente a cabeça, McGonnagall parecia nem ter mais boca de tão fina, Snape parecia estar guardando tudo para as aulas de Oclumensia... Todas as casas, exceto a Sonserina (que foram os que tiveram a menor participação no caso) perderam um tesouro de pontos, deixando Sonserina com cento e cinqüenta a mais que as outras casas, que estavam em zero, Harry, Rony e mais um monte de gente ganharam detenções, embora Harry e Rony tivessem ganhado dez, número meio exagerado, mas era para parecer que eles estavam sendo punidos... a última aula daquele dia foi cancelada, Harry não se atreveu a comparecer no jantar, nos corredores (ele andava escoltado pelos que lhe eram fiéis, membros da AD) alunos das três casas lhe lançavam olhares homicidas... os sonserinos batiam palmas e davam vivas, só para enfurecer ainda mais os outros... Hermione retornou ao salão comunal às oito horas da noite, meteu outro tapão em Rony quando soube que foi ele um dos responsáveis pela Grifinória perder tantos pontos e ainda por cima quase meteu um em Harry, que já estava com os nervos a flor da pele com a situação, estava com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, fora estuporado pelo menos dezessete vezes ao longo do dia e acordado a bofetadas pelos amigos...

A única felicidade do dia foi ter Moana consolando-o que não era sua culpa o que acontecera, que fora um acidente meio grandinho e extremamente constrangedor que os outros tinham interpretado errado, foi um pacto se controlar para não "atacar", o jeitinho carinhoso e compreensivo dela, infelizmente lhe deu mais dor de cabeça ainda, quase que estuporou uma quintanista que gritara que ele tinha assediado-a quando esbarrou nela por acidente, depois de ser estuporado novamente pelo comitê de linxamento e defendido pelos amigos (Hermione não aparecera), Colin Creevey, fofoqueiro "do bem" de escalão, descobriu que fora a mesma quintanista que inventara as fofocas que gerou tudo aquilo, e ela ainda admitiu isso quando os dois grupos grifinórios (Harry-Vivo e Harry-Morto) se uniram olhando furiosos para ela, que admitiu que fizera os dois incidentes "por brincadeira"... Rony se revoltou tanto que agarrou a garota pelo braço e a arrastou às onze e meia da noite até a sala de McGonnagall, Harry não quis se envolver mais, resolveu ir se deitar... "Preciso de uma Aspirina"...

Terça também foi horrível, Snape tirara muito sarro de sua cara, foi difícil se concentrar...Dois dias depois e ainda tinham os que lhe lançavam olhares homicidas, suas detenções começaram quarta de noite, lavar o banheiro das masmorras, usado na maioria por sonserinos, somente ele e Rony... adivinha por quem foi escolhida? Claro, pelo Snape... várias inscrições tinham sido escritas na parede, como "Potter fede, ass:Draco Malfoy" "Weasley é nosso rei, ass:Sonserina" "Granger é gostosa, ass:não é da sua conta", e uma bem antiga com um feitiço anti-removidor "Snape não lava os cabelos,TP, tem carrapatos,SB, não assoa o nariz há sete anos (que por sinal merece uma plástica),RL, e depois do que aconteceu hoje provavelmente vai ser estéril,PP, ass:Marotos" que Harry ainda teve a ousadia de botar um feitiço de brilho... a aula de oclumancia da quinta lhe deixara espantado consigo mesmo, Snape tirava sua paciência com comentários maldosos sobre o acidente ("Você é uma besta realmente obtusa Potter, já vi alunos do terceiro ano fazerem feitiços gaiola"...), o que era tecnicamente bom, treinamento de oclumansia para quando estivesse irritado, mas nenhum dos dois achou que fosse tão arrasadora assim sua mente quando estava com gênio de vaca, ao rebater uma invasão particularmente irritante de Snape quase deixou o professor inconsciente, mas ao invés de demonstrar preocupação para com ele, quase se mijou de rir quando viu uma lembrança de um Snapezinho levando o maior fora da face da terra de uma garota, e o pivetinho de cabelos oleosos olhava de olhos arregalados a garota berrando feito uma louca que ele era um verme melequento com cheiro de fritura e cara de morcego desossado, um pedacinho de merda que fora misturada com azeite, entre outras coisas... e ainda por cima, além dessa lembrança cômica, vira o mesmo Snapezinho com a mesma cara de chocado e uma mulher comentando com a outra "Já faz sete horas que ele não fala..."... o Snape do presente quase estuporara-o quando ele parou de rir... foi dormir quinta com a alma lavada...

Hilário mesmo foi na aula de Feitiços da sexta, quando o professor Flitwick (que resolvera dar feitiços de invisibilidade na quarta para aliviar o clima, Harry pela primeira vez na vida foi o primeiro a conseguir, mas ficou invisível até as duas da madrugada...) resolveu aplicar um testezinho de feitiços gaiola... que foi recebido com um sonoro "NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!" pela turma...

Só para completar as coisas, seu caldeirão "misteriosamente" explodira na aula de Poções, recebeu um zero de Snape e foi humilhado na frente da turma, quando a aula acabou Malfoy ficou dando risinhos de vitória e comentando a altos brados que água era muito bom para detonar poções, só não pulou no pescoço do sonserino porque Snape estava de olho nele e porque Moana o convenceu...

Sexta foi o cúmulo do auto-controle, teve que suplicar a Snape para anular aquela detenção e a de Rony e acrescentar mais duas para o outro dia, para poderem fazer os treinos... Snape enrolou muito e aproveitou muito a situação, para Harry não havia humilhação pior... mas conseguiu, detenções o dia inteiro no sábado, mas fariam os treinos...

Rony estava meio deprimido quando foram para os testes de quadribol às oito horas da noite daquela sexta, Hermione lhe baixara a mão mais uma vez por tê-la convidado a assistir treino... Gina o consolava... "Ela só vai te bater mais algumas vezes, daqui a pouco ela cansa, fica brigada mais um tempinho e vocês voltam..."...

Havia um número considerável de bruxos dispostos a serem batedores ou artilheiros, inclusive Simas, quase ninguém tinha vassouras e Harry estava meio nervoso... resolveu começar pelos batedores... Mauro Vans e Bryan Grandon subiram, Simas pediu a vassoura de Gina emprestada, um quartanista robusto a quem Harry sabia se chamar Bob Grustain pegou a de Rony e eles subiram... separou os quatro em duplas, os dois setimanistas e depois o sextanista e o quartanista... soltou os balaços.

Poderia-se dizer que tinham quase o mesmo nível de Fred e Jorge, os dois veteranos se moviam com tanta leveza e talento que pareciam não precisar das vassouras e o tamanho ajudava muito, combinavam jogadas e os balaços pareciam não ter a menor chance de acertar alguém além dos próprios batedores, eram muito ofensivos mas sua defesa era uma desgraça...

Já Simas e Grustain não foram tão bem, se atrapalhavam com facilidade e não conseguiam mirar bem, além do que, Simas cansou muito rápido...

Os testes para artilheiros foram mais divertidos, Simas foi de novo, a surpresa foi Colin marcar um gol em Rony, que ficou quase um minuto olhando-o chocado... Moana e Gina não deixaram pra ninguém, driblavam Rony com tanta facilidade que o ruivo saiu irritado do campo... Simas fazia manobras ousadas e era o melhor lançador de longas distancias e manobras arriscadas, embora precisasse de uma vassoura, e uma vassoura decente, o time e os sextanistas da Grifinória fariam uma vaquinha para comprar as vassouras que faltavam...

Voltaram para o salão comunal, Rony ainda meio irritado, Moana pendurou um bilhete no quadro de avisos com a escalação completa do time, Hermione subiu para os dormitórios assim que viu eles entrando, mas Rony não percebeu.

-Eu to morto... – disse ele, se jogando no sofá.

-Que frango você levou do Colin hein? – murmurou com divertimento, se sentando também.

-Ah é? – perguntou Dino, incrédulo. – Fala sério!

-Frango? – perguntou Rony confuso.

-Um gol vergonhoso... – respondeu Dino. Rony olhou furioso para Harry.

-Sem contar a tunda que você levou das garotas...

-Cala boca Harry! – Deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-E aquele tombo que você levou com o balaço? Parecia um saco de batatas quando caiu...

Bom, depois disso teve que pular da poltrona em que estava e sacar a varinha, porque Rony praticamente surtou, metade da sala comunal ficou assistindo ao duelo, Neville até lançou uma maldição ali no meio quando foi jogado acidentalmente no chão, a maldição derrubou Harry de costas, só o que viu foi Rony vindo por cima (num pulo, não pensem besteira) com um sorriso insano e a varinha apontada para ele, ergueu a varinha:

-Pocutter! – o efeito foi surpreendente, Rony saiu voando e se estabacou no chão, Harry se levantou.

Rony estava caído sentado no chão, o cabelo em pé.

-Você precisa controlar esses feitiços... – comentou aborrecido. Harry sorriu:

-Mal perdedor...

-VOCÊS QUEREM DEIXAR DE CRIANCICE E PARAR LOGO COM ISSO PARA DEIXAR OS OUTROS ESTUDAREM OU EU VOU TER QUE CHAMAR A PROFESSORA MINERVA! – berrou Hermione do alto das escadarias.

-Pára de berrar aí em cima que ninguém é surdo e nós já paramos! – retrucou Harry em voz alta.

Hermione o olhou por um momento e virou as costas. Se virou e puxou Rony pelo braço para ele ficar de pé de novo, a algazarra foi voltando.

-Que é que deu nela? – perguntou Harry.

-Não sei, mas com certeza ela vai ficar zangada com você também. – respondeu Rony, botando uma poltrona em pé para sentar.

-Ela já estava sendo estúpida comigo a tempo, e eu não tinha nada haver com o assunto, se agora dei motivos reais para ela ficar zangada, azar. – resmungou, se sentando também.

-É que vocês não entendem como ela está se sentindo, embora ela esteja sendo meio... hum... _exagerada_... isso passa logo. – disse Moana, sentando-se ao lado dele. Harry reparou que vários alunos do primeiro e segundo anos olhavam assombrados para ele e Rony ainda.

Foi dormir cedo, não estava cansado mas também não tinha o que fazer acordado e não estava a fim de ler os livros que pegara no armário de Sirius... Ficou pensando largado na cama ainda com o uniforme, se flagrara dezenas de vezes durante a semana pensando nela, nos olhos dela, cor de mel, nos cabelos, gostava do cheiro que eles exalavam, no rosto, a pele quase branca sempre corada, nos lábios... pode parar por aí senhor Potter, ou você vai pensar bobagem... o que está acontecendo comigo? É isso que é estar apaixonado? Que loucura... o que será que tio Voldy está fazendo agora?... ... .. nossa, esse foi o pensamento mais romântico que eu já tive até hoje...

As estrelas mais fundas quase não apareciam mais de tão minúsculas, estavam cobertas por um vapor prateado, havia várias camadas desse vapor, algumas estrelas tinham mais camadas, outras poucas, e haviam outras que não tinham nenhuma... o ar inspirava mais força do que aquela vez, e pressão.

-Onde você está? – perguntou em voz alta, ouviu sua voz ecoar vagamente. – Aparece logo.

-Me procure Potter... – ouviu, se virou, mas não soube dizer de onde viera o sibilo, via uma sombra branca se mover com muita velocidade por entre as estrelas com uma camada de vapor, algumas estrelas alargavam-se um pouco, assim como a pressão e a dor aumentavam. – Vejo que sua mente está mais protegida do que da última vez... mas não pense que terá uma chance como antes...

-Vamos, aparece logo, por que não me encara? – perguntou quando a sombra passou muito perto de seu pé. Ela se chocou com a segunda camada, ultrapassou-a, a dor aumentou um pouco mais numa latejada. Irritou-se: - Vamos sua bicha, está com medo de me encarar!

A sombra saiu das camadas e parou a sua frente, transformando-se no Voldemort que ele conhecia, a pressão pareceu aliviar-se um pouco mas a cicatriz doeu mais ao encarar o olhar aborrecido de Voldemort.

-Não gosto de sua ousadia Potter, talvez precise de uma lição... – ele ergueu a varinha...

Ele ergueu a varinha?

Harry arregalou os olhos:

-Você pode lançar feitiços aqui?

-Você não sabe defender sua mente de transformações mentais externas Potter, a maioria dos oclumentes não sabe... me revele logo a profecia.

-Não mesmo! Você sabe que eu não diria assim de graça!

Se escapasse dessa tentaria lembrar-se de dar um chute em si mesmo por sua burrice... Voldemort sorriu, enquanto Harry apalpava os bolsos a procura da varinha inexistente.

-Não vai dizer de graça... então já vai começar a pagar... Crucio!

Se uma cruciatus normal já era horrível, uma dentro da mente parecia ser ainda pior, a dor era na alma E no corpo. Não sabia se tinha gritado no dormitório ou não, mas em sua mente não conseguiu abafar os próprios berros... era simplesmente insuportável, pior do que imaginara...

Quando parou sentiu que estava encolhido no chão, trêmulo e ofegante, ainda doíam muito as dores deixadas, e novamente aquela sensação de que queria sumir, como se não achasse a calma dentro da própria alma, desesperado, sentia as lágrimas de dor escorrendo dos olhos, se ergueu, cambaleante, Voldemort o olhava satisfeito... tinha que bani-lo logo, as estrelas já tinham se dilatado um monte e duas camadas de vapor já tinham sumido; as barreiras estavam sendo vencidas.

-Então... não Potter?

Ainda ofegante tentou se acalmar, não se concentrar em mais nada além de bani-lo, embora a dor o impedisse de fazer isso direito. Mas Voldemort não esperou resposta.

Ao parar novamente a maldição, sentiu que seu corpo já não queria mais obedece-lo, ficou um tempo parado caído no chão, apenas sentindo a horrível dor que ficara, e a dor horrível que latejava na mente, as estrelas estavam do tamanho de pratos e tão próximas que seria capaz de ver o que tinha dentro. Se ergueu ofegante, sentindo espasmos.

Começou o mesmo processo, reunindo energia, calma...

Mas Voldemort não cairia duas vezes no mesmo truque, fez um meneio com a varinha, Harry saiu voando, toda a concentração pelos ares, caiu e ficou largado. "Que eu acorde... por favor que eu acorde...preciso de ajuda...alguém me ajude!"

Voldemort deu uma risadinha:

-Desesperado Potter? Ninguém virá ajuda-lo... é melhor se conformar e contar sobre a profecia, será menos dor para você.

Se ergueu lentamente, apoiando-se numa estrela, eram bem sólidas... ainda não tinha perdido as esperanças.

-Não vou falar.. uma única palavra... – conteve um soluço de dor.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha novamente, não estava pronto para sentir mais dor ou iria pirar, já estava com as idéias meio confusas, mas não iria falar, sentiu algo quente escorrer do canto da boca, passou a mão, era sangue.

-A cruciatus causa danos internos se for usada com muita força ou por muito tempo... – Voldemort deu um sorriso ao ver uma estrela que tinha se aproximado, era meio azulada: - Já está confuso Potter? Pensei que iria me divertir mais...Vê essa estrela? Essa é uma das lembranças mais escondidas de uma mente, das que nem nos lembramos mais.. e essa é particularmente interessante...

Ele tocou a estrela com a ponta da varinha, outra latejada forte pela violação, mas o que lhe causou angustia mesmo foi a visão...

-NÃO! O HARRY NÃO! POR FAVOR O HARRY NÃO!

Ela ali, gritando com lágrimas nos olhos verdes, a frente dele, o bebe as suas costas, ele rindo com a varinha erguida.

-Afaste-se sua tola! Vamos menina, afaste-se!

-NÃO! TENHA PIEDADE, ME MATE NO LUGAR DELE, O HARRY NÃO!

Mas ele não deu a mínima, ergueu a varinha e o clarão verde brilhou, ela caiu para o lado, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo dos olhos abertos e fixos, o caminho para o bebe livre...

Sacudiu a cabeça com violência para o lado, com os olhos úmidos, gritou:

-JÁ CHEGA!

Foi uma explosão, a visão dissolveu-se no momento em que outro clarão verde ocorria, várias estrelas moveram-se de lugar com o impacto, Voldemort cambaleou para trás com um corte se formando no rosto, Harry teve que se apoiar de novo em uma estrela, desequilibrara-se com o deslocamento de ar, sentiu a mente doer ainda mais.

Voldemort passou a mão pelo corte, olhou-o furioso:

-Seu inseto maldito! Crucio...!

-SAIA DAQUI!

Mas não foi Harry quem gritou. Sentiu a dolorosa fisgada da maldição quase terminada, mas olhou surpreso para o lado. Não podia ser...

Mas era.

-Saia daqui! Você não vai mais ficar aqui! – gritou ela, empunhando uma varinha contra ele, furiosa, Voldemort arregalou os olhos.

-O que você.. – ele empunhou a varinha contra ela, mas uma onda saiu da varinha dela atingindo-o. Voldemort voou alguns metros longe e caiu. Ergueu-se no mesmo instante, furioso também, mas retirou-se, lançando um último feitiço...

Fora um esforço estupendo ficar de joelhos arcado para frente como estava, uma mão apoiando-se no chão e outra apertando as costelas, que sangravam abertamente. Não conseguia levantar a cabeça, a mente agora doía insuportavelmente.

Escutou os passos.

-Harry... melhor sair daqui rápido.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça, ela estava a sua frente... tinha uma voz muito doce, carinhosa... Tomou ar e ergueu-se, apoiando-se novamente na estrela, ainda apertando as costelas, encarando os olhos iguais aos seus. Ela o olhava séria mas deu um sorriso, maternal e triste.

-Mãe...

Ela abraçou-o gentilmente, ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos ruivos dela, sem saber o que dizer e sem conseguir chorar, ainda apertava as costelas com uma mão mas a abraçou com o braço livre. Como sentira falta daqueles abraços, dela...

Quando ela o soltou estava com os olhos úmidos, mas deu um sorriso para ele:

-Amo você...

-Eu sei...

-Estamos com você... eu e ele... mas você precisa voltar agora... ver como está na realidade... estamos protegendo você.

Ainda olhou-a, ela sorriu... sumiram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas não conseguiu ver nada, aliás, nem sentir nada, apenas mergulhou de vez na escuridão, perdendo a consciência.

Era como se estivesse tão cansado de dormir que não conseguia dormir mas o cansaço o segurasse no sono... estava tudo bem silencioso e quieto, sentia isso, e também sentia uma dorzinha de leve nas costelas e uma dor de cabeça irritantemente forte...

Abriu os olhos, com a vista borrada reconheceu vagamente uma velha amiga... a ala hospitalar... olhou para o lado, reparou que estava enfraquecido... mas o coração acelerou ligeiramente ao ver quem estava ao seu lado... com a cabeça repousada nos braços cruzados sobre a beirada da cama, com a aparência de quem adormecera por exaustão, Moana dormia... tinha uma expressão tão serena... estava com os cabelos amarrados numa espécie de "coque soltão", com várias mechas espetadas para fora...

Tentou se mover, um cansaço horrível se abateu sobre ele, como se cada braço ou perna fosse feito de chumbo, olhou o relógio, quatro e quarenta da manhã... quanto tempo teria dormido? Havia um pacotinho de sapos de chocolate na mesinha de cabeceira, não estava com fome, mas comer um talvez passasse aqueles arrepios que estava tendo, como se recém tivesse passado por um dementador. Tentou se sentar, estava sendo difícil com aquela fraqueza e cansaço, mas quando se dobrou o peito latejou dolorosamente, largou-se deitado com um gemido, as dores pelas cruciatus ainda eram sentidas.

-Harry? – olhou, Moana tinha acordado, encarava-o preocupada, mas abriu um sorriso. – Você quase nos matou de susto! Pensamos que ira morrer! – olhou-o, mas ele não falou nada, apenas deu um sorriso dolorido ao vê-la preocupada. – Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.

Ela caminhou apressadamente até o escritório da enfermeira, bateu na porta, entreabriu-a, e murmurou alguma coisa para alguém que estava ali dentro. No instante seguinte estava ela e a enfermeira com seu robe vindo em direção a sua cama.

-Olha quem voltou ao mundo dos vivos... – comentou a enfermeira alegremente, examinando-o, Moana observando um pouco atrás. – Está pálido... você parece mais um zumbi moleque... mas também, depois do que passou...

-Faz quanto tempo que eu estou dormindo? – perguntou, sua voz foi rouca e a garganta ardeu quando falou.

-Sete dias, deu um susto em todo mundo... por um momento até eu achei que você tinha morrido... e depois começou a definhar, definhar, sem dar sinal de alma viva, não teve um minuto em que não esteve alguém do seu lado. – respondeu a enfermeira, erguendo um de seus pulsos para algum exame que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que era, mas reparou que o pulso estava magro, as mãos e dedos estavam ossudas, devia ter perdido muito peso. – Hawkins, vá avisar Dumbledore.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, deu-lhe um último sorriso e saiu da enfermaria, parecendo aliviada. Sentiu de novo a dor nas costelas, Pomfrey as examinava (estava sem camisa, ela parecia ter tirado umas faixas ou coisa do gênero).

-O que aconteceu aí? – a mesma voz rouca. Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar sombrio.

-Esperávamos que pudesse nos dizer, Weasley só disse que enquanto tentavam acorda-lo você de repente começou a sangrar muito e eles viram o corte. E foi bem fundo, saiu bastante sangue.

Ela continuou examinando-o, deu-lhe algumas poções (ele quase se afogou com uma delas), e estava quase adormecendo quando a porta da enfermaria abriu e entraram Rony, Mione, Gina, Moana (Obááá!) e Dumbledore. Ficou com um ligeiro medo que Mione se jogasse sobre ele mas ela se controlou, Rony e Gina abriram largos sorrisos ao vê-lo acordado, cercaram sua cama, Dumbledore ficou mais afastado

-Seu tratante insano, quase não dormimos essa semana por sua causa! – falou Rony animado, estava com olheiras horríveis, assim como as outras três.

-E quase que a Mione se mata chorando! – murmurou Gina, uma das grifinórias mais firmes de Hogwarts parecia estar se controlando com dificuldade. Hermione estava mesmo chorando, nem conseguiu falar.

-Como está, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore, meio sério, meio aliviado.

-Estou cansado... – o que decididamente era verdade, os olhos estavam pesaaaados...

-Desculpe diretor, mas não vou deixa-lo conversar com ele, ele precisa descansar...- já tinha começado Madame Pomfrey, mas Dumbledore ergueu uma mão.

-Claro Papoula, apenas vim ver como ele estava, não pude deixar de vir mesmo sabendo que agora ele estava seguro...

-Que dia é hoje? – perguntou baixinho para os amigos, detestava conversar deitado.

-É a madrugada de sábado... – respondeu Rony, sorridente – você parecia um morto...

-Credo Rony!

-Mas é verdade!

-Ei! Ele precisa dormir! Caiam fora! Vamos, vamos! – Madame Pomfrey só faltava pegar na vassoura.

-Não é melhor um de nós ficar aqui... – começou Mione.

-Não, ele agora está fora de risco, vocês também precisam dormir!

-Tá bem... a gente se vê quando você acordar semana que vem de novo...

-Rony!

-Tô só brincando Mione...

Os quatro saíram discutindo animadamente, Dumbledore já tinha saído.

-O diretor virá assim que você acordar de novo para conversar, então trate de dormir bastante! – murmurou a enfermeira lhe estendendo uma poção.

"Com o maior prazer" tomou a poção, ela foi para seu escritório, ele dormiu um minuto depois.

Acordou por fome, a cabeça meio leve mas se sentia melhor, ainda fraco, mas conseguiu se sentar, olhou pela janela, vários alunos no pátio aproveitavam a despedida do calorzinho de verão e saudavam a chegada do outono, havia treino no campo de quadribol, parecia ser da Grifinória...

-Ora, parece melhor Potter – disse Pomfrey entrando, começou a examina-lo. – Como está se sentindo?

-Bem... – depois dela lançar um olhar bem severo resolveu ser mais sincero: - estou meio fraco... e com fome.

-Que bom, isso indica melhoras... – ela o deitou repentinamente, empurrando-o, olhou surpreso quando ela retirou as ataduras que envolviam as costelas (estava sem camisa, ainda). Havia uma marca (outra) comprida sobre elas, avermelhada, parecia ter fechado a pouco tempo. – E isso aqui finalmente fechou.

-Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui ainda? – perguntou, quando ela lhe deu mais três poções.

-Talvez, se você jurar que não vai se esforçar nem fazer nada perigoso, possa ir para as aulas amanhã já, mas vai passar algumas noites aqui. – ela deu um aceno com a varinha e novas ataduras substituíram as velhas. Deu outro aceno, um prato com comida apareceu.

Pomfrey se retirou de novo para o escritório, e um minuto depois saiu com uma corujinha um pouco maior que Pichitinho e rajada de preto em branco no braço, uma cartinha amarrada na perna. A enfermeira largou a coruja pela janela e se mandou de novo para sua salinha.

Como é bom comer depois de mais de sete dias! Um minuto depois e Edwiges adentrou pela janela, voou toda feliz ao redor de sua cabeça e pousou no seu ombro, bicando sua orelha um pouco mais forte do que o normal, como se fosse uma censura.

-Ficou preocupada foi? – perguntou, oferecendo uma batata a coruja (ela comeu na hora), ela ficou um tempo parada em seu ombro, até ele terminar de comer. Quando o prato desapareceu, removeu a coruja para seu colo e ficou afagando-a, pensativo... pensar doía, resolveu manter a cabeça vazia, era melhor, teria que falar tudo em que pensava assim que Dumbledore chegasse mesmo...

E falando no Diabo, a porta abriu e o direba entrou, olhando-o daquele jeito caaaalmo.

-Boa tarde Harry – disse, fechando a porta e se sentando ao lado da cama.

-Boa tarde...

Ele o olhou, sério. Não esperou-o perguntar, contou tudo que se lembrava, ficou com a boca muito seca quando chegou na parte de sua mãe, não contou nada sobre a conversa Dumbledore pareceu reparar que ele omitira algo mas não fez perguntas, pelo contrário, pareceu muito surpreso com o que ouviu, mas conseguiu explicar:

-Sua mãe também era oclumente, Harry, uma das melhores. – ele olhou-o e sorriu – isso é simplesmente incrível, isso prova que eles inda estão presentes e do nosso lado...

A porta abriu de repente mostrando um Rony com vestes de quadribol muito alegre:

-Finalmente vo... – o sorriso de desfez – Opa... vou esperar lá fora... – e fechou a porta.

Voltaram a se encarar.

-O que ele quis dizer com transformações mentais externas? – "Ele pode escolher se quer ficar retardado ou não?"

-Ele pode, dentro de uma outra mente, fazer transformações no ambiente, como a aparição da varinha e os feitiços, o que também danifica a mente invadida. Como Lílian também fez um feitiço isso indica que espíritos tem o mesmo efeito que almas dentro de uma mente.

"Maravilha, só o que me faltava era que um espírito agourento me entrasse na cabeça..."

"Cara, já imaginou se um dia eu acordo sendo Merlim?"

-Com o tempo você também vai aprender a transformar a mente, usa-la em seu favor, será mais difícil para Voldemort contar vantagem.

"Ah! Finalmente uma notícia boa!"

-Você está demonstrando o mesmo talento que sua mãe para ser oclumente, conseguiu erguer barreiras muito cedo, e já está começando a dividir a mente na essência, o que é realmente incrível.

-Estou dividindo a mente na essência? Como eu posso saber se consegui ou não?

-O motivo por você ter ficado sete dias em estado de definhamento é porque sua mente tinha iniciado o processo de destruição, sua mente estava morrendo, e uma vez que uma mente não dividida começa a se destruir não tem mais volta, se destrói até o fim. – disso ele já sabia. – Você não imagina como todos ficamos preocupados, pensamos que morreria, até Madame Pomfrey tinha perdido as esperanças. Essa semana serviu para você reconstruir a mente, a conexão entre a mente e corpo tinha se desligado, e isso não pode se repetir mais.

-Certo, mas foi na mente que eu levei o feitiço – apontou para o peito – Por que me cortei de verdade? A mesma coisa com a cruciatus...

-Isso é meio curioso... – Dumbledore falou sonhadoramente – creio que seja uma espécie de dom que você tenha, ou um desses fenômenos inconscientes do organismo; como sua mente não suportaria, ela transportou parte das sensações para o corpo, foi o jeito que ela arranjou de sobreviver. Embora na última hora, no processo de destruição, ela tenha enviado demais para o corpo, se descontrolado... – "Que lindo, em vez de um se ferrar de uma só vez, os dois se ferram juntos..." - isso é estranho, é um ramo pouco conhecido da magia que precisa ser estudado. São raros os casos de invasões de mente dessa amplitude.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um refletindo seus problemas. Então Dumbledore se levantou:

-Harry, depois desse acontecimento, peço que tome extremo cuidado em manter a mente vazia e protegida, por enquanto ela está enfraquecida, mas confio que depois de acontecimentos assim você irá ficando mais imune e mais forte. Agora vou deixar o Senhor Weasley entrar, presumo que vocês dois tenham muito o que conversar...

Ele abriu a porta, Rony apareceu, entrou, o diretor saiu.

-Teve treino? – perguntou Harry, surpreso, escorado nos travesseiros, Edwiges voou pela janela afora.

-Claro, o primeiro jogo da Grifinória é no segundo sábado de novembro, temos um mês pra vencer a Lufa-Lufa. – respondeu Rony se sentando ao seu lado. – McGonnagall me nomeou capitão substituto, treinamos sem apanhador mesmo, o time está ótimo! Mas me diz, o que aconteceu? Sexta passada?

-Ah... – "O assuntinho chato esse..." – outra invasão, só que foi bem violenta.

-Tá, disso a gente já sabe – murmurou Rony – mas pra você ficar podre assim, que é que houve?

-Rony, eu já disse, Voldemort foi mais violento, me torturou um pouco e quase me matou, depois se mandou e eu não me lembro mais.

-Ah... a tortura foi com a cruciatus? – perguntou Rony sombrio. Harry confirmou com a cabeça – foi o que achamos... você gritou muito...

-O que está sendo dito por aí?

-Que você anda sendo possuído por demônios e que um deles quase te levou para o inferno. – Rony sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado – Você precisava ver a cara da Mione quando a Rita Skeeter anunciou isso no Profeta...

-Ela O QUE?

-A Skeeter, entrou escondida aqui no castelo como besouro, ficou no nosso dormitório, acho que queria ver o que você fazia de noite, mas teve uma bela surpresa com o que viu... Mione contou que ela era animaga para o Dumbledore, e o Nigellus a levou para o ministério... parece que levou uma multa de cem mil galeões, e ou ela paga ou vai para o regime fechado.

-Puts, eu perdi isso? E você e a Mione, se acertaram?

-Não oficialmente – Rony corou, passando a mão no rosto – nos falamos como se fôssemos meros amigos, mas pelo menos ela não me bate mais... E você! Eu tive que cumprir AS SUAS detenções TAMBÉM!

-Eu não tenho mais detenções? Maravilha! – falou alegre.

-Maravilha... Elas só acabaram ontem! Foi uma semana horrível! – Rony levantou as mãos, falou, contando nos dedos – Cumprir as minhas detenções E as suas, ficar um quarto das noites acordado aqui, comparecer e ficar acordado nas aulas exceto na de História, cuidar do time de quadribol, fazer os deveres, e nas poucas horas de sono permitidas ficar rolando na cama de preocupação com você, seu ingrato!

-Nossa Rony, estou comovido! – falou, cínico. Mas pôde apreciar toda a consideração que Rony tinha com ele pelo fato de que não estava mentindo nessa última parte, pôde ver a verdade em seus olhos e as olheiras ainda fundas abaixo deles. – Mas e então... muitos deveres?

-Ih! – Rony fez um gesto com a mão que indicava que era preferível nem pensar nisso – O Nigellus está fazendo uma recapitulação sobre lobisomens, tudo o que puder achar sobre eles, quanto mais melhor, Mione já fez três rolos de pergaminho, estou pensando em uma desculpa para pedir emprestado...

-Você não presta mesmo... – falou, rindo. – Pra quando é?

-Para essa terça...

-To ferrado!

-Tá mesmo, recebeu mais dever extra do Snape, dois rolos de pergaminhos sobre a poção Crianosdro.

-Tá, e que droga é essa?

-Eu não entendi muito bem... parece que sai um bicho da poção, maior esquisitice, vamos fazer essa poção na quarta... de novo.

-De novo?

-É, metade das poções estavam para nascer – Harry fez uma cara intrigada – nascer os monstrengos sabe, daí o bicho da poção da Moana nasceu antes e desembestou, detonou toda a sala, as poções se misturaram, Snape teve um ataque, nasceu um bicho parecido com o godzilla... ela ainda está com as detenções...

PAM! A porta bateu e uma verdadeira caravana entrou, Moana, Mione, Gina, Neville, Dino, Simas, todos com os braços cheios de comida e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Harry se sentiu meio embaraçado mas as risadas de Dino e Simas acabaram com o seu embaraçamento, e com sua confiança também.

-Não é que ta um esqueleto mesmo? – perguntou Dino, rindo.

-Esqueleto? Parece mais um ET! – Neville pegou seus óculos ("Hei!") repuxou o lábio superior e fez uma cara azeda que fez os outros rirem.

-Eu não sou assim! – falou, fingindo estar revoltado, convocando os óculos de novo com a mão.

-Não é – concordou Simas – Neville parecia mais humano.

Madame Pomfrey deixou a mini-festinha acontecer, ameaçando-os um monte, foi bom, o baixo-astral se mandou, ficou atualizado com as notícias, a tal da Flávia não-sei-o-que jogaria para o time da Sonserina, Cho continuava sendo apanhadora da Corvinal e o novo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa era um nanico do segundo ano que montava uma Nimbus 2000.

-Vai ser fácil...

-É, considerando que você ainda esteja vivo quando o dia do jogo chegar...

-Credo Dino!

-Em todo caso é só botar um vampiro no lugar dele... – todos olharam para ele – não vão me dizer que ele não está parecido com um!

Quando eles saíram às oito horas (Madame Pomfrey os enxotou dizendo que Harry precisava descansar) novamente aquele desânimo se apossou dele... nunca fora feliz na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nunca tivera alguém que o apoiasse em alguma coisa até entrar para Hogwarts... não se lembrava de ter recebido um abraço que fosse, um carinho, um conselho amigo... lá a solidão era sua única companhia, o que era bem verdade... sempre andava sozinho por lá, sempre ficara sozinho, no escuro... e Hogwarts viera como a luz, assim como os amigos... e com ela o verdadeiro problema: Voldemort...

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso... limpando a mente, se ajeitou e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de escutar trezentos e cinqüenta conselhos de Madame Pomfrey ("Não posso me queixar que ninguém me dá conselhos pensando no meu bem..."), e quase se esborrachar no chão pela fraqueza, se encarou no espelho, se assustou mesmo, absurdamente magro, o rosto estava fundo, descarnado, as mãos ossudas, ainda meio pálido... "Você perdeu catorze quilos, queria o que?"... Moana apareceu com sua mochila e materiais, foram andando tranqüilamente (ele não podia se esforçar) pelos corredores, quando perguntou por Rony, ela lhe respondeu: "Eles se acertaram ontem a noite... estão matando as saudades no café..."

Aquela semana fora horrenda, foi proibido de treinar quadribol por oito dias, tinha que recuperar o conteúdo, Rony ficou se moendo de inveja quando Moana emprestou suas anotações para ele (fizeram os dois juntos na ala hospitalar, sozinhos, Madame Pomfrey os olhou e deu uma risadinha, que deixou os dois extremamente corados), tinha que ir dormir cedo, a enfermeira estava mais rigorosa que nunca, o tempo que tinha dedicava aos deveres e a comida...

O ponto bom foi quando duas corujas largaram um pacotão aos pés de Hermione que assistia aos treinos da Grifinória, ela se mandou para o banheiro feminino do segundo andar, Harry, Rony, Gina e Moana (com os deprimentes acontecimentos que houveram com Harry e toda a conversa dele com ela naquele sábado, ela já fazia parte do trio... que aliás virara um quarteto) apareceram assim que o treino acabara, e até se surpreenderam com a eficiência de Hermione, que acrescentava alguns ingredientes ao caldeirão fervente e observava o fichário negro aberto em frente aos seus joelhos...

-Vai ficar pronta daqui a mais ou menos um mês! – anunciou alegremente.

-Espero que você não se engane em nada... – comentou Moana, sombria, observando a receita da poção no fichário. Quando olharam-na, ela explicou, sorrindo contrariada: - Sou um desastre em Poções...

Foi a primeira vez que viu Moana irritada, na aula de quarta, Poções, Snape humilhara-a como gostava de fazer com os grifinórios por que sua poção saíra meio nervosa... ela era ainda mais bonita irritada... ops, indo ao assunto.. o monstrengo de Harry, que duraria umas cinco horas, parecia um cachorrinho com rabo de rato e galhadas de cervo, asas de morcego, tamanho de um cisne... foi o único a sair voando pela masmorra (Snape irritou-se profundamente com isso).

Fizeram várias visitinhas a Hagrid, que exibia com orgulho as abóboras gigantes que ele cultivava para o dia das bruxas, Harry notou com desagrado que Canino parecia estar no fim da vida, não pulava feito um louco quando eles entravam e se limitava a deitar com a cabeça no pé de um deles... quando perguntou a idade dele a Hagrid se surpreendeu... vinte e dois? O cachorro era mais velho que ele!

-Estou pensando em comprar mais um cachorro, tem um polonês vendendo pastores alemães belgas, bichos bons, de bom tamanho e boa inteligência, muito leais. – comentou Hagrid.

-Gosto dessa raça, pastor alemão. – falou Moana – São muito leais ao dono mesmo, quando se afeiçoam a uma pessoa fazem de tudo por ela... já tive quatro – ela pensou um pouco e fez uma careta – morreram todos espancados por trasgos.

O mais chato era que metade do colégio dava pulos para longe quando ele passava, como se ele fosse morder alguém... pena que uma certa pessoa não reagia assim...

-HARRY! – ele estava indo com os amigos para o salão principal, almoçar, quando escutaram o grito e pararam, ela vinha correndo atropelando alguns alunos.

Antes que pudesse dar um passo ela pulou no seu pescoço, insanamente o beijando:

-HARRY, EU TE AMO! – recuou alguns passos, com ela no pescoço, tentando faze-la parar e soltá-lo, ainda não tinha recuperado-se inteiramente, ela beijava-o feito louca, todo o corredor observava.

-Ei..! Cho, me larga...! – irritou-se – Anda! Seu carrapato beijoqueiro, me solta! – dane-se o cavalheirismo, com ela não funciona! Empurrou-a com agressividade, ela largou e olhou-o chocada. – Você é louca! – perguntou com raiva. – Que idéia estúpida foi essa!

-Mas eu... – ela tentou falar.

-Nada de mas, some da minha frente! – mandou zangado, apontando para um corredor qualquer.

Ela soluçou e saiu correndo e chorando, quase aos berros, sumiu pelas escadas, vários alunos acompanharam-na com o olhar, outros riram.

Virou-se extremamente vermelho para os amigos. Dino e Neville sufocavam de tanto rir, Rony e Mione pareciam estar se segurando com extremo esforço, Moana e Simas apenas deram risadinhas curtas ("Apenas! Ela nem ligou! Merda, estou ferrado mesmo!").

Depois de passar a tarde toda ouvindo piadinhas de mau gosto que acabaram com seu humor, se mandou para a última noite na ala hospitalar. Já se sentia muito bem, mas ainda conservava no rosto parte daquela magreza...

Grifinória inteira comemorou quando ele finalmente voltou aos treinos, arrasando, Rony tinha feito um ótimo trabalho como capitão substituto e continuou com o mesmo esquema de treinos que o ruivo fizera, mal esperava para entrar em campo de novo, fazia tempo que não jogava...

As aulas de oclumansia recomeçaram, e estava ficando muito bom naquilo, Voldemort não invadira mais sua mente e Snape parecia cada vez mais aborrecido, Harry entrava em sua mente com muita freqüência e tinha vezes que o feitiço legilimens nem adiantava... Snape saía no mesmo instante que entrava...

Do time de quadribol não poderia falar mais nada, era simplesmente incrível, Rony defendia com uma perícia que assustava, Simas, Gina e Moana simplesmente faziam O Trio, que não deixava para ninguém, Bryan e Mauro dominavam os balaços ousadamente, mas ainda mantinham a própria defesa muito aberta... estava confiante para o jogo da semana seguinte, Lufa-Lufa nunca mais tivera qualidade desde que Cedrico morrera.

Finalmente chegou o Dia das Bruxas, o cheiro do banquete contaminava o castelo e seus alunos, os dragões (que Harry ainda não dera um nome) davam escapulidas para fora para procurar a fonte dos cheiros, teve um minuto particularmente agônico em que Harry teve que perseguir uma coruja parda que abocanhara um dos dragões e voava embora... achando que era comida... quase fora estuporado pelo corvinal dono da coruja...

O banquete estava formidável, havia uma excitação no ar, era uma sexta-feira, no dia seguinte começariam as eliminatórias do torneio, as inscrições tinham acabado nesse dia, embora todos tivessem se inscrito nos três primeiros dias, até as abóboras com velas dentro pareciam ansiosas, os morcegos negros mergulhavam em direção dos mais barulhentos. Logo depois do jantar dispararam em direção ao quadro de avisos para ver as listas dos que participariam. Eram muito extensas, e Harry apontou com prazer um nome em especial:

-Rony, Malfoy vai participar!

-Legal! Vou ter o prazer de acabar com ele!

-Não mesmo, ele é meu!

-Hum, ele é teu é? – perguntou Dino cinicamente.

-Opa, ta me estranhando é!

Acordou ansioso, começariam a uma da tarde as eliminatórias no salão dos duelos, uma sala que fora fechada há vários anos desde o último torneio e que agora fora reaberta. Por todo o castelo a animação e excitação tomavam conta, apostas e mais apostas eram feitas, Harry se flagrou fazendo sua quinta aposta, quando reparou que era melhor se controlar ou ia gastar toda sua saca. Hermione estava super nervosa, revisava os feitiços de duelo que sabia com tanta freqüência que parecia um gravador, Gina e Moana discutiam sobre quem seria difícil de ganhar ou não no feminino, Harry e Rony estavam confiantes, embora ansiosos.

O almoço foi uma tortura, comeram rápido, entraram no salão de duelos juntos com meio colégio, e juntos com meio colégio contemplaram aquele lugar, com doze arenas de duelo de lápide branca, era simplesmente um salão enorme, mais extenso que o salão principal, embora fosse mais baixo e rústico. Nas laterais junto as paredes haviam as arquibancadas, várias garotas já se encontravam sentadas lá, inclusive Parvati e Lilá.

Uma conversa animada e alta se seguiu, enquanto a uma hora não chegava, agora até Harry estava nervoso, duelar na frente do colégio inteiro...

-Silêncio todos vocês. – ordenou uma voz magicamente ampliada. Todos calaram, ao verem McGonnagall e vários professores, inclusive Snape, ajeitando-se em seus lugares. Somente a vice-diretora continuava de pé, com uma prancheta na mão, e pena e tinteiro.

-Vai começar o septuagésimo sétimo torneio de duelos do século XX de Hogwarts. – anunciou ela – Hoje começaremos as eliminatórias. Cada duelista terá direito a três duelos eliminatórios. Assim que perder – e esse perder envolve ficar fora de combate ou incapacitado de continuar – será eliminado completamente do torneio, não tendo direito a mais duelos. O nome dos duelistas em cada arena. – surgiram enormes letras em cima de cada arena, com o nome dos duelistas e um traço com o nome do oponente do lado – Será desclassificado todo aquele que recorrer a artes das trevas, violência desnecessária, receber ajuda, ou cometer qualquer falta descrita no comprovado de inscrição. – Harry franziu a testa; não tinha esse comprovado – Cada duelista fique a postos em sua arena. Boa sorte.

Harry procurou seu nome nas arenas. Achou na sexta: Harry Potter – Fryedish Junhror. Os quatro se entreolharam e separaram-se, desejando breves "Boa sorte". Rony iria duelar com um sextanista corvinal que Harry não conhecia.

Ao chegar em sua arena, reparou que Draco Malfoy seria o primeiro a duelar ali. Já seu oponente era um cara grandão e muito feio da Lufa-Lufa, do sétimo ano. Malfoy se dirigiu até Harry:

-Segundo Potter... – ele estendeu a mão, sorrindo hipocritamente – que o melhor vença. Embora eu duvide que o Cicatriz passe das eliminatórias...

-Vou torcer para te enfrentar Malfoy – respondeu apertando a mão do loiro – Daí vou poder tirar esse seu sorriso besta da sua cara quando esfregar ela no chão.

"Primeira rodada! Primeiros duelistas subam nas arenas!"

O sonserino se apressou a subir na arena, varinha na mão, encarando seu oponente.

"Podem começar em três, dois... um!"

Ficou surpreso, o sonserino sabia, tinha movimentos ligeiros e lançava feitiços espertos, conjurou uma cobra ("Serpensortia!") e distraiu o lufo-lufo com ela, paralisou-o com um petrificus totallus. O duelo não durou dois minutos.

Malfoy desceu arrogantemente da arena, enquanto o nome do lufo-lufo era riscado e aparecia o nome do próximo adversário.

-Segundos duelistas – esganiçou-se Flitwick – subam na arena!

Harry subiu por uma escadinha em uma das laterais, apertando a varinha com força, o lufo-lufo feio subiu pelo outro lado. Encarou-o, era muito grande, provavelmente não teria movimentos ágeis.

-Podem começar em três, dois... um!"

-Impedimenta! – bradou, o feitiço disparou na direção do lufo-lufo, ele pulou para o lado, atacou:

-Expelliarmus! – Harry quase deu risada, apenas inclinou a cabeça para um lado para desviar, apontou a varinha para o lufo-lufo que atacava com o feitiço da perna presa:

-Estupefaça! – e foi sem piedade, sobrecarregando a varinha com energia, o raio vermelho simplesmente engoliu as fagulhas roxas e acertou o feio com força, ele caiu inconsciente no chão.

Desceu da arena tranqüilo, aquilo fora até engraçado, menos de trinta segundos.

Ainda viu Rony desarmar o sextanista e assim sendo, ganhar o duelo... Moana enfrentava uma durmstranguiana que tinha ido para a Sonserina, do quinto ano, estava ganhando, a sonserina lançou um feitiço de fagulhas negras que fez o coração de Harry se apertar: era um feitiço negro, dos básicos, mas negro. Atingiria Moana no peito, ela conjurou um escudo mas a maldição ainda cortou o braço que ela postara na frente do rosto para se proteger. A professora Sinistra começou a sacudir o dedo e a berrar furiosamente, mas a sonserina ignorou, Moana pareceu não gostar do corte e atacou com mais velocidade, desviou de um desarmador e paralisou-a com um feitiço de impedimento. Ganhou, mas de qualquer forma a outra já tinha sido desclassificada.

Viu Mione ganhar também, deu uma fugidinha da arena seis e foi para a oito:

-Ei, tudo bem com você? – perguntou preocupado, ao vê-la apertar um pano contra o corte .

-Ah, tudo, foi bem superficial, só estou fazendo parar de sangrar... e você? Ganhou?

-Claro...

-E aí! – Rony apareceu ofegante – Detonamos, nós quatro!

-Pode crer! – Hermione sorriu, soando. – Isso até que é legal, eu estuporei a Lawson, da Corvinal, maneiro!

-Hermione, você bateu com a cabeça?

-Não! Mas foi demais!

-Ela bateu sim...

-Também to achando...

-É muita adrenalina!

-Decididamente...

... "Em seus lugares... Foi!"

-Reducto!

Desviou do feitiço redutor lançando um cambaleador, Ernesto Macmillan saiu cambaleando para trás, recompôs-se e atacou, Harry rebateu o estuporante ("Protego!) com velocidade para cima do monitor que não conseguiu se defender... o segundo que estuporava.

Malfoy ganhou de novo, Harry teve que admitir que o sonserino duelava com jeito, parecia treinar.

Rony, Mione e Moana ganharam também a segunda rodada, e a terceira, na qual Harry deixou o durmstranguiano do quinto ano aprisionado com o feitiço do corpo preso depois de voar dois metros com um feitiço furacão...

-Sinceramente, eu achei muito fácil – comentou Rony, quando iam para o salão comunal, mais tarde, estava com uma ferida acima da sobrancelha por ter batido a cabeça no chão.

-Só os que participaram da AD faziam duelos mais interessantes... Ninguém tinha preparamento, e depois do ano passado, eu não os culpo. – disse Mione, a loucura dela já havia passado.

-Mas vai melhorar – disse Harry, animado. – são só as eliminatórias, esperem esquentar...

Sentia que aquele torneio ainda iria mudar algo importante para eles... ou seria só impressão?


	16. CAP 15 Convenção de patronos

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo quinze-**

Convenção de Patronos 

-Cara, dá para acreditar? – perguntou Rony, enquanto voltavam do jantar. – Baile no último dia do trimestre e torre da Grifinória só pra nós no Natal? Melhor que isso só uma boa safra!

-Boa safra? – perguntaram Mione e Moana sem entender.

-Quando ganha bastante...

Mione revirou os olhos. Falou baixinho:

-Vamos para o banheiro... tenho que acrescentar gradueno às poções três e nove...

O caldeirão chiou alto quando o gradueno se misturou com os hemeróbios, Hermione mexeu as poções febrilmente.

-Tem alguma idéia exata de quando vai ficar pronta? – perguntou Harry, observando o vapor amarelado com cheiro de chucrute que saia da poção três (eles também se localizavam por números).

-Acho que uns quinze dias...

-Na semana depois do jogo contra Lufa-Lufa.

-Francamente Rony, você está vidrado no time, você quem devia ser capitão! – murmurou Mione irritada. Recebeu um olhar seco de Harry. – Se bem que desse jeito você ia ser duas vezes pior que o Olívio...

-Uma coisa eu não entendi – falou Moana, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto a poção nove borbulhava loucamente – aquela garota, Cátia Bell, ela não ia ser artilheira?

-Acho que ela desistiu... – respondeu Harry – não compareceu aos testes e nem me falou nada...

-É uma pena, porque ela jogava bem. - comentou Rony.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando as estranhas reações das duas poções, e da número quatro, na qual acrescentaram sharkone, um negócio esquisito que Harry nunca ouvira falar ("Como nunca ouviu falar? Snape já mencionou umas cinco vezes isso em aula, você até já usou!" "Já?" "Naquele dia que a poção explodiu... sharkone e água ficam explosivos quando esquentam..." "Sério?... Ai meu Deus, Murta, não, Murta NÃO!" conseguiram proteger os caldeirões da chuva de água sanitária que se seguiu, mas ficaram um tanto molhados...)

Foi quando Rony o olhou com a maior cara de urubu que se pode fazer:

-E sua aula de oclumansia?... Ei, espera!

Esperar uma ova, num segundo já estava porta afora, Mione ainda acertou-lhe um feitiço para secar roupas, o que foi uma sorte porque cruzou com um grupinho de terceiranistas lufas-lufas que olharam surpresas para ele disparando feito um louco pelo corredor...

-Está dez minutos atrasados Potter. – falou Snape irritado.

-Eu sei.

-Que não se repita. Legilimens!

Na maioria das vezes era assim, de surpresa, era quando ele conseguia entrar, porque se Harry estava pronto ele não conseguia nem arranhar a porteira da mente. Em geral as aulas estavam muito chatas, porque só o que se via era lembranças com os Dursley, usadas nas barreiras, o que ficava muito monótono. E não podia entrar na mente de Snape, muitas vezes ao repelir a invasão acabava por invadir a mente dele e segundo ele "isso poderia ser perigoso pois o Lorde poderia aprisiona-lo dentro da mente dele e você estaria condenado". Difícil era se controlar e não entrar, apenas se defender, exigia ainda mais esforço.

-Controle-se Potter, não pode entrar! – falou irritado pela terceira vez.

-Que culpa eu tenho se você deixa a mente aberta? – retrucou igualmente irritado.

-Senhor, Potter.

-Que culpa eu tenho se o SENHOR deixa a mente sempre aberta?

-Modos Potter, esse é o controle que precisa obter, seria mais fácil para o Lorde destruí-lo se estivesse dentro da mente dele do que ele na sua. Legilimens!

Duda empurrava-o no meio da rua, um carro o pegou, lembrou da dor no joelho... e a lembrança da enfermeira gorda lhe estendendo uma muleta, mancava ainda... e então a cicatriz explodiu...

A criatura ligada a si em espirais, sem saber onde começava e onde terminava o seu corpo, apenas sabendo que ela possuía-o, e que a dor estava lhe matando... apenas sentiu sua própria ordem "SAIA", a pressão, a exaustão, e a dor...

-Potter! POTTER!

Estava de joelhos no chão da masmorra, encolhido com as mãos na cabeça, suando frio e tremendo, os joelhos doíam do contato com a pedra fria. Snape olhava-o pálido.

-O que houve Potter?

Ergueu-se lentamente, mão na cicatriz, sentiu a frustração dele.

-O que houve Potter?

Snape quando entrara em sua mente deixara a porta aberta mas não a barrara, como sua mente estava concentrada em mantê-lo fora Voldemort se aproveitou e atacou... a dor de ser apunhalado pelas costas era enorme.

-O que hou...

-Voldemort, ele...

-Já disse para não...

-Ele me invadiu enquanto o sen...

-Quer parar de me interromper!

Encararam-se, Snape irritado, Harry liquidado, incrível aquilo acabara com ele.

-Vold... ele tentou me possuir enquanto o senhor me invadia.

Snape fez um trejeito de desdém com a boca e ergueu a varinha novamente.

-Legilimens!

Mas uma barreira vermelha em forma de esfera refletiu ao redor de Harry e desfiou o feitiço, Harry ainda conservava a mão na testa.

-É sério... – falou, cansado – isso é exaustivo, o senhor não sabe porque nunca experimentou.

Snape o encarou de modo estranho, mas um de aborrecimento percorreu o seu rosto.

-Dispensado Potter – Harry pegou a mochila com uma das mãos e saiu com a outra ainda na cicatriz, apertando parecia aliviar a dor. Na porta, Snape falou: - E Potter – se virou – mente limpa, não se esqueça.

Saiu calado, pensando... como Voldemort sabia que naquela hora – exatamente naquele momento – ele estaria com a mente aberta? Se não tivesse banido-o logo no início ele poderia tê-lo possuído completamente e daí tudo estaria ferrado... estaria ele espionando-o pela ligação? Mas Harry não sentira a cicatriz queimando, exceto durante as noites, tentativas frustradas do tio Voldy de invadir... alguém estaria-o espionando dentro de Hogwarts? Isso era bem provável, considerando que não era mais segredo que ele sempre saía para a sala de Snape algumas vezes por semana e que havia filhos de comensais pelo castelo... ou vai ver fora uma coincidência? Uma tentativa irritante de aborrece-lo que quase levou a algo muito maior?

Estava nessa filosofia até entrar no salão comunal, ainda havia alguns quintanistas pelos cantos, resolvendo os deveres, mas os amigos estavam como sempre nas poltronas em frente à lareira.

-Ih, o que aconteceu pra você estar com essa cara? – perguntou Moana observando-o, enquanto ele virava a poltrona de Neville ("Hei, qual é!" reclamou esse quando caiu no chão) e se sentava.

-Ãh... foi só um pouco intenso hoje... – falou, observando o retrato abrir e Marco Evans, o ruivinho e o moreninho entrando sorridentes.

Mione se levantou, indo até os novatos.

-Onde vocês três estavam até agora? – perguntou aos três autoritariamente. Os calouros emudeceram, desfazendo os sorrisos.

-Ah... – começou o moreninho – nós estávamos por... por aí... dando uma volta...

-Vocês têm noção que os alunos do primeiro ano só podem ficar dando voltinhas pelo castelo até as nove horas? – perguntou ela aborrecida.

-Sério? – perguntou Marco Evans, num tom convincente, embora ao olhar no olho Harry reparou que ele mentia muito bem. – Puxa, eu não sabia...

Rony se levantou.

-Vou ter que leva-los até a professora Minerva, já é passada das onze horas! – murmurou Mione, com as mãos na cintura, os três arregalaram os olhos.

-Mione, olha isso... – Rony foi até o ruivinho, que recuou um passo, apreensivo, o sextanista tirou alguma coisa do cabelo dele; uma folha. Examinou-a brevemente na palma da mão: - Isso é folha de urticurisco, que só cresce em raízes de pinheiros com mais de cinqüenta anos... – o queixo de Harry e dos três calouros caiu, Rony e Mione se olharam, Rony riu: - esses moleques estiveram na floresta.

Bom, os três já estavam chocados, Mione parecia que ia come-los.

-Vocês têm noção que correram risco de vida? – perguntou Rony calmamente para eles – Além de ter lobisomens, acromantulas, várias criaturas das quais vocês não teriam a mínima chance, os centauros matarão qualquer um que entrar na floresta, e isso envolve alunos teimosos do primeiro ano... e nossa casa vai ficar absolutamente sem pontos depois disso.

Rony, que se você for parar para pensar seria aquele que berraria com os alunos até eles ficarem com problemas de audição, inspirava uma calma que surpreendia, enquanto Mione tentava se acalmar.

-Por que vocês entraram?

-Pra... – o ruivinho engoliu em seco, apertando as mãos – pra conhecer... ver os tronquilhos...

-Não minta – mandou Harry, sorrindo – por que vocês entraram lá, sabendo muito bem que é proibido?

-Porque um sonserino do sexto ano apostou que nós não entraríamos na floresta. – respondeu Marco Evans sem parar para respirar.

-Qual sonserino? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.

-Um loiro...

Olhares sombrios, brincadeira típica de Malfoy...

-Quer dizer que se um sonserino dizer pra vocês se jogarem de uma ponte vocês se jogam? – perguntou, sério. Os três coraram. – Não dêem atenção aos sonserinos, e não entrem mais na floresta, não é nem pelos pontos, mas vocês têm muita sorte de ainda estarem vivos.

-Subam para os dormitórios agora – mandou Mione, zangada – pensem bastante no que fizeram, veremos a professora Minerva amanhã, espero que isso não se repita.

Os três subiram em um segundo. Mione se sentou, suspirando.

-Esses fedelhos...

-Não podemos falar muito não é Mione? – falou, rindo – Nunca fomos santinhos...

-É, mas nunca entramos na floresta de graça. – Rony se sentou também – Sempre tínhamos motivos.

-E você falou igualzinho ao papai, Rony – falou Gina, rindo. Rony corou.

-Ei Harry – chamou Neville de repente, Harry o olhou: - Por que você não reabre a AD? Agora que todo mundo sabe que Você-Sa... – ele engoliu em seco, mas disse corajosamente: - ...que Vol-odemort voltou e que a Umbridge não está mais aqui, dá para abrir para todo o colégio.

-Hum, até que é uma boa Neville... e até daria para praticar para o torneio – olhou para Mione – Quando você for levar os pirralhos para a McGonagall amanhã pode perguntar para ela?

Mione concordou com a cabeça, pensando na hipótese da AD ser oficial. Se levantou, contendo um bocejo.

-Boa noite...

-Mas Harry, e o seu dever de História? – perguntou Mione, aflita.

-Já fiz. – murmurou, já no alto das escadas.

-Mas está errado!

Um gesto de deixa-pra-lá, Mione deu um bufo, aborrecida, Rony não resistiu e deu um beijão nela, quase sufocando-a... Só ouviu algumas risadas, entrou no dormitório e se jogou na cama, quase se engasgou tomando a poção, estava quase dormindo, sentiu duas bolinhas de escamas se aconchegarem junto ao seu pescoço...

-AI QUE COISA FOFA!

Rony e os três riam aos montes, olhou, entendeu porque, durante a noite se virara e acabara por dormir abraçado nos dois dragões...

-Quer um ursinho Harry? – perguntou Dino.

-Ou uma boneca? Combina mais!

-Se manquem! – riu contrariado.

-Ah, mas estava tão bonitinho!

-Bonitinho não, boiolinha!

-Calem a boca! – fez um aceno na direção de Rony, esse começou a gargalhar de joelhos insanamente, os outros pararam de rir ao olhar o ruivo e voltaram a rir de suas risadas histéricas.

-O que você fez com ele? – perguntou Neville, enquanto Rony se contorcia já sem fôlego de tanto rir.

-Feitiço do riso... acho que exagerei.

-Chega... faz parar Harry – ofegou Rony. Parou de rir um segundo, olhando-os atônito e voltou a gargalhar alucinadamente esganiçando-se, os outros riram também.

-Tem algum pervertido aqui dentro...? – perguntou Mione entrando, parou na porta ao ver Rony quase morrendo ali no chão. Sacou a varinha: - Finite Incantatem! – Rony parou de rir e ofegou recuperando o ar – Que azaração sem graça Harry!

-Não teve graça por que não foi você que viu o Rony rindo feito um demente!

-Você que é demente! – riu Neville.

-É, foi um feitiço demente como você! – resmungou Rony, vermelho.

-Ah, cala a boca... ou o demente aqui vai... pensando melhor, _Demendes_! – meneiou a varinha.

Rony ainda conservava as orelhas de duende quando Hermione foi com os três garotos para a sala de McGonnagall, foram para o Salão Principal, Harry esperou meio ansioso ela voltar mas ela demorou bastante, tanto que já estavam indo para as aulas quando ela voltou.

-Bem, a professora falou para você enviar uma carta ao Conselho da escola, abordando os motivos, conteúdos, a quem você pretende ensinar, o que pretende ensinar, quantas vezes por semana... essas coisas... – respondeu ela, distraidamente – e daí esperar a carta de aprovação do onselho.

-Maravilha...

A partir daí ficaram discutindo sobre o que fariam na AD, e foi abordando esse assunto na conversa que foram para a sala de Snape, estavam virando o corredor quando uma massa bruta esbarrou com força em Moana e ela caiu sentada no chão, surpresa.

-Ei, traidora do próprio sangue, cuidado! – ameaçou Crabbe.

-Lave sua boca verme! – ela levantou irritada.

-Olha como fala, Hawkins! – ameaçou Malfoy, cercado pelos outros sonserinos. Harry puxou a varinha, os sonserinos deram risinhos, os outros estavam nervosos.

-Espero que não esteja ameaçando ela. – falou, sério.

-Uhhhh, o Potter protetor das virgens vai defender a traidora? – esganiçou-se Pansy. Os sonserinos riram.

-Antes virgem do que galinha, quanto você cobra por noite Parkinson? Ou vai de graça?

Goyle ergueu Moana pela gola das vestes depois disso, Harry apontou a varinha para ele, assim como ela apontou a própria varinha para a cara dele. Mas um feitiço o atirou uns dois metros longe, rolou no chão, viu Mione dar um grito e Rony partir para cima de Malfoy, ouviu Moana estuporar Crabbe, levantou-se, com raiva:

-Impedimenta! – Pansy paralisou no ato de amaldiçoar Moana. Se virou para Nott, que vinha por trás: - Expelliarmus!

-Protego! – o sonserino se defendeu, o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro.

-Praterum Fortis! – um escudo prateado brilhou em volta de Harry, e a luz prateada que ele inspirava acumulou-se instantaneamente no feitiço vermelho que refletiu e voltou contra o sonserino duas vezes mais forte e cinza, Nott caiu atordoado, a varinha voou.

Olhou a cena, Malfoy e Rony duelavam, o corredor assistia, Mione estava presa pelo Petrificus Totallus, Goyle e Emilia cercavam Moana.

-Flacarus! – Goyle caiu no chão, amarrado. Emilia se virou com raiva para ele:

-Vai pagar Potter! Estupefa...!

-Stunned! – Moana atacou, Emilia caiu semi-desacordada no chão.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

Snape chegara, e olhava desgostoso a cena.

-Malfoy, explique o que está acontecendo.

O cúmulo da injustiça... Malfoy se ergueu com a maior cara de sobrevivente ferido da guerra possível.

-Weasley e Potter nos atacaram quando estávamos de costas professor!

Rony amarrou a cara, indignado, mas não falou nada.

-Não é verdade professor! – esganiçou-se Parvati. – eles atacaram Harry primeiro e daí eles se defen...

-Quieta Srta. Patil! – mandou Snape rispidamente. – Desfaça o feitiço sobre a Srta.Bulstrode, Hawkins! A senhorita, Weasley, Granger e Potter estão em detenção! Hoje, na minha sala, oito da noite! Entrem!

Entraram aborrecidos na masmorra, Malfoy dando risinhos, Harry jogou-se fumegando em seu canto, Moana sentou-se aborrecida em seu lado mas olhou-o e franziu a testa. Pegou um lenço na lateral da mochila e apertou contra sua testa. Harry olhou-a espantado, ela deu um sorriso, ele retribuiu, tinha machucado a testa ao cair e tão nervoso que estava nem reparara no sangue escorrendo.

Encontrou a paz nos olhos dela, paz que foi correspondida, se encararam sorrindo, ela com a mão apertando o lenço na testa dele...

Dino deu uma cotovelada em Rony e apontou os dois, Rony riu, até Mione riu ao ver a cena, Simas aborreceu-se, Malfoy e os outros deram risinhos... o que definitivamente acabou com o clima.

Viraram-se para frente corados (com Harry segurando o lenço na testa, da forma mais discreta possível) no exato momento em que Snape entrava com Crabbe meio zonzo atrás, tinha trazido o sonserino de volta a consciência. O professor postou-se na frente da sala.

-Agora que as rinhas infantis acabaram – ele olhou friamente para Harry, irritado – iniciem com a poção Canceladora, que cessa os efeitos de algumas maldições... constrangedoras. Já!

Ô aulinha chata essa, uma poção irritante, Draco passou perto de seu caldeirão com a intenção de limpar sua garrafa de vísceras de mergulhão, "acidentalmente" tropeçou e o conteúdo da garrafa teria caído dentro de seu caldeirão se aqueles dons de magistic não tivessem entrado em ação e conjurado um escudo ao redor da poção, que surpreendeu a turma toda e Snape falou que sua detenção seria aumentada...

Hagrid mostrou-lhes filhotes de blanines, uma espécie de cachorro mágico, negro, com vários anéis amarelos pelo corpo e olhos vermelhos com pupilas alongadas verticalmente, do tamanho de gatos. Segundo Hagrid eram noturnos, viviam em bandos de em média quinze, raríssimos, que só existiam em florestas escuras e pouco habitadas por humanos, geralmente em ilhas. Os anéis amarelos brilhavam no escuro, caçavam em grupo, o que deixava a presa, muito maior do que eles, confusa e desorientada pelas luzes amarelas. As ferinhas se mostraram agressivas e ariscas, repuxavam os lábios deixando a mostra dentes pequenos e extremamente afiados, brancos.

Hagrid pediu uma pesquisa completa sobre eles, e propôs que os alunos os levassem para passear, falando num tom de quem achava que aquilo era o máximo...

Os sextanistas voltaram para o Salão Principal com os braços e pernas arranhados e mordidos, os blanines, revoltados por estarem de coleira, avançavam contra quem segurava suas correias, e perseguiam os coitados que largavam as correias e saíam correndo, os dentinhos brancos e afiados faiscando ao sol...

Grifinória estava agora completamente sem pontos. Marco Evans e seus dois amigos – Maicon Iordanov, o ruivinho, e Marcos Wellington, o moreno, o futuramente famoso Trio M – estavam enfrentando o mesmo tipo de pressão que Harry e Mione enfrentaram no primeiro ano, após serem pegos quando entregaram Norberto, o dragão de Hagrid, aos amigos de Carlinhos...

O vento de outono estava forte e congelante, as folhas secas das árvores davam um colorido alaranjado aos gramados do pátio, as corujas voavam felizes ao redor do corujal, aproveitando as correntes de ar.

Acordou aborrecido no meio da madrugada, a cicatriz ardendo irritantemente, Voldemort querendo entrar, com medo de que acontecesse como da última vez preferiu ficar acordado, pegou os livros de Sirius e desceu para o Salão Comunal a fim de ler... acabou por adormecer, cansado da detenção, e só acordou quando escutou os ruídos das primeiras garotas despertando no dormitório feminino... acabou tomando vergonha na cara e voltou para sua cama, Voldemort que se danasse, estava com sono, mas sempre havia algo para atrapalhar...

-Harry... anda, acorda, ta na hora do treino... – Rony o sacudia.

-Me deixa dormir mais Rony... que horas são? – perguntou com a cara no travesseiro. "Ninguém merece..."

-São nove da manhã, levanta logo, vamos treinar.

Levantou meio zonzo e com o mesmo cansaço que fora dormir, à quatro horas atrás... Snape dispensara Rony, Moana e Mione a meia-noite e deixara Harry cumprindo a outra detenção... tinha certeza que fatiara e dividira e pilara as iguanas e seus órgãos mais de cem vezes... ainda sentia o cheiro do sangue delas... e para acabar com seu pouco humor teve aquela crise de medo às seis da manhã e acabou dormindo meia hora na poltrona...

Rony o arrastou para o treino, que na opinião dele fora inútil, estava tão desligado que acabou por levar um balaço no meio das costas, só ficou mais cansado ainda, pararam o treino às onze horas quando desabou uma chuva fortíssima, o céu estava tão escuro que parecia noite, uma umidade esfriou-se pelo castelo, embora Harry não sentisse frio porque a queimadura mantinha um calorzinho sempre, que no momento o aquecia, mas via os outros reclamando do frio.

-Bota um casaco Harry! – reclamou Mione ao vê-lo com a camiseta de mangas curtas. Ela estava com um blusão de lã.

-Não estou com frio.

-Mas vai ficar resfriado!

-Dá um tempo Mione, vai encher o Rony que ele gosta... – pediu, jogado numa poltrona.

A chuva desabava lá fora, e aquele cansaço com o barulho da chuva estava deixando-o bastante sonolento.

-Acho que vou... – bocejo – subir... e dormir um pouco...

-Vocês repararam como ficou frio tão de repente? – perguntou Neville, enquanto Harry se levantava e espreguiçava – Não é comum...

Um raio lampejou pela janela, o arquivo mental de Harry entrou em ação, frio repentino, trovões, chuvas... um corte no braço feito por um raio, causado por um dementador... seriam dementadores perto do castelo?

Como resposta a sua pergunta, ouviu um grito da janela. Olhou, Maicon Iordanov, o amigo de Marco Evans, apontava de olhos arregalados para fora.

Correu com os amigos para a janela, olhou, centenas de vultos negros sobrevoavam o castelo, uma muralha deles estava no chão.

-Merda! Dementadores! – gritou sacando a varinha. Dois dementadores dispararam para a janela: - EXPECTO PATRONUM!

O veado de prata que irrompeu da varinha disparou para fora, espantando os dementadores mais próximos, embora vários outros flutuassem para as outras janelas da torre.

-FIQUEM JUNTOS! MIONE, MOANA, FECHEM AS JANELAS! RONY, ME AJUDE COM O PATRONO!

Gina correu a juntar no centro da sala os estudantes em pânico, tentando acalma-los, Mione e Moana foram para as janelas, conjurando feitiços para fecha-las ("Colloportus!"), Rony, após três tentativas, conjurou seu patrono, em forma de urso, que disparou pela janela do outro lado da torre, que, por sua vez, tinha sido arrombada pelos dementadores, o urso espantou-os de perto da janela, e junto com o cervo ficaram circulando a torre.

Escutou os gritos e choros de alguns estudantes, os mais afetados, outros estavam muito pálidos, assim como seus amigos, Harry próprio ouvia a gritaria dentro da cabeça, mas mantinha os esforços direcionados ao feitiço.

-Droga, eles são muitos! – gritou Rony da outra janela – Não estou conseguindo segurá-los!

Nem Harry conseguia contê-los, os dementadores avançavam de todos os lados de forma que os patronos não conseguiam espantar todos, iam ganhando território.

-Mione, cuide pras janelas não abrirem! – ordenou Moana, em tom autoritário. Correu para a janela, ao lado de Harry, concentrada: - Expecto Patronun!

Uma águia com envergadura de asa a asa de dois metros conjurou-se da varinha, dando um pio agudo que lembrava uma ameaça, batendo as asas disparou para os dementadores, dando rasantes nos mais próximos, com uma velocidade que nem o urso nem o cervo possuíam, espantava mais rápido, embora em menor quantidade, o que parecia dar no mesmo, mas ajudou a manter os dementadores afastados da torre.

Então sentiu o frio puxar todo o calor de seu peito e a infelicidade afogá-lo, a gritaria aumentar o volume... olhou para dentro em tempo de ver três dementadores descendo das escadas dos dormitórios masculinos... os estudantes berraram e correram em todas as direções, com Mione, Gina, Neville, Dino, Simas e alguns setimanistas tentando acalma-los... um deles disparou em sua direção e de Moana...

-PONTAS! – gritou, apontando a varinha para dentro, em direção ao dementador tão perto dele. O patrono voou de fora para dentro, num galope desenfreado, dando uma poderosa galhada no dementador, que recuou, embora umas duas dúzias já tivessem vindo dos dormitórios... janelas que não tinham fechado.

O patrono corria dentro do salão comunal, subia até metade das escadas dos dormitórios, alguns dementadores voltavam de onde tinham vindo, outros se mantinham nos cantos, a águia segurava com dificuldade os dementadores lá fora, assim como o urso, e Rony e Moana já aparentavam fadiga, até Harry já sentia suas energias indo...

-Mione, libere seu patrono! Precisamos de ajuda! – gritou para a garota, que enfeitiçava uma janela.

-Mas... as janelas...!

-DANEM-SE AS JANELAS, os outros podem fazer isso, precisamos de mais patronos!

Meio contrariada mas extremamente aflita ela ergueu a varinha, gritou a fórmula, nada aconteceu.

Olhou nervoso para fora e novamente para a amiga, Hermione perdia a cabeça quando se apavorava.

-Concentre-se, uma lembrança feliz! – gritou.

Ela tentou de novo, apenas uma fumaça tênue...

-Pense em você e Rony! De novo!

Ela ouviu-o... e a lontra prateada deslizou janela afora, e entrou de novo por outra, os dementadores entravam por várias janelas e somente o cervo não podia afugenta-los. Dino e Simas fechavam algumas janelas com esforço, mas elas voltavam a se abrir segundos depois, não sabiam conjurar patronos, a situação estava crítica...

Ouviu uma respiração ofegante ao seu lado, olhou, Moana, já sem fôlego e sem forças, o patrono batendo as asas nervosamente em frente a janela, impedindo os encapuzados de entrarem, a luz prateada já enfraquecia. Botou a mão no ombro dela, que o olhou. Deu um sorriso encorajador, ela retribuiu com um sorriso trêmulo pelo esforço...

Esforço realmente difícil, também estava fraquejando, assim como o urso, embora o cervo ainda se mantivesse o mais forte, mais até que a lontra recém conjurada, Hermione não tinha tanta fibra.

Um ganso enorme disparou para fora, com uma luz bem forte, voava meio desengonçado mas botava respeito. Harry olhou surpreso para dentro: Neville estava com a varinha erguida, pálido mas firme. Mais dementadores chegavam dos dormitórios, entrando pelas janelas de lá.

-Neville! Feche as portas do corredor! – mandou, aos gritos, sentindo a voz sair abafada pelo esforço – Vá com Simas! Um feitiço de tranca!

Neville olhou-o e obedeceu, ele e Simas subiram, o ganso afastando os dementadores do caminho, enquanto o patrono proibia os encapuzados de entrarem pelo corredor do dormitório masculino – o cervo corria de fora para dentro da torre, buscando ajudar dos dois lados, o que era de grande importância – Simas corajosamente foi em frente e fechou a porta, usando o feitiço de tranca... o ganso afastou-se para afugentar o dementador que agarrava Hermione pelos ombros – as criaturas procuravam atacar os conjuradores dos patronos – e um outro "abraçou" Neville... imediatamente o ganso desapareceu, Neville estava paralisado e Simas olhava a cena em choque, sem saber o que fazer... o cervo disparou para dentro da torre por ordem de Harry, livrou Neville...

-Tente de novo Neville! Estamos perdendo!

No meio do salão, Mione desmaiou no mesmo instante em que o cervo fez o dementador soltá-la, a lontra deu seu último brilho e evaporou. Dino, que amparava Rony, largou o ruivo, tomando coragem, olhou feio para as criaturas encapuzadas a sua frente, ergueu a varinha:

-Expecto Patronum!

Mas infelizmente apenas uma barreirinha de fumaça surgiu, os dementadores atravessaram-na com facilidade, Dino se jogou atrás de uma poltrona para se defender.

A situação estava ficando muito difícil. O urso sumiu, e Rony caiu de joelhos, quase sem consciência. Neville já estava quase desacordado, o ganso era nada mais que uma barreirinha prateada. Moana não se agüentava mais e estava cambaleante, a águia esvoaçava fracamente, na frente de duas janelas. E o próprio Harry ia sentindo a fadiga vencendo-o.

-Recue... recue, não vamos conseguir contê-los... – disse para Moana, ela concordou, recuaram alguns passos. Ela estava extremamente pálida, o cervo e a águia sobrevoavam-nos; o cervo ainda retinha forças, mas a águia estava sem condições, e o pior era que os dementadores pareciam estar tomando conta, dobrando de número. O frio tomava conta, metade dos alunos já tinham desmaiado; a outra metade estava em choque ou encolhida com o grupo, onde o frio parecia menor; ou alguns ainda tentavam feitiços inúteis contra os dementadores. Gina apenas conjurava fumaças prateadas, Mione já tinha desmaiado, Rony tinha perdido a consciência de exaustão...

Foi batendo o desespero, apertava a varinha com força, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos, procurando algo de onde tirar energia para ainda ficar de pé, Moana caiu de joelhos, mas ainda mantinha a varinha levemente erguida, ainda mantinha a águia brilhando. Ofegou no ouvido dela:

-Não desista... não pare...

Ela tentou seguir o pedido... mas não conseguia...

Ouviu um estouro... o retrato da mulher gorda escancarou-se violentamente e uma luz prateada entrou velozmente... uma luz que brilhava tanto que era impossível identificar o animal... os dementadores pararam de se aproximar quando a luz se adiantou iluminando tudo, e dispararam janela afora quando ela se chocou violentamente com eles, como se quicasse neles, em meio minuto a sala estava limpa de dementadores e o frio diminuía lentamente, deixando para trás mal-estares e arrepios...

Dois vultos aproximaram-se de dentro do corredor da mulher gorda... a luz ainda brilhava fortemente em frente a Harry, que ainda apertava a varinha, o cervo estava parado ao seu lado. Ele olhou furioso para o salão, mas ao correr tudo com os olhos pareceu serenar.

-Que bom que conseguiram manter a segurança por aqui. – falou Dumbledore.

O que se seguiu foi um reflexo, sentiu ela desabar ao seu lado e por instinto segurou-a antes que caísse no chão, a varinha ainda na mão, olhou-a meio preocupado, Dumbledore deu um risinho enquanto McGonnagall olhava os alunos, sentiu que a cor voltava ao seu rosto na mesma velocidade com que saíra quando corou.

-Creio que foi uma carga muito forte para a Srta.Hawkins... Minerva, ajude-o, sim? – Dumbledore adiantou-se conjurando macas e indo conversar para acalmar os que ainda estavam acordados.

Minerva conjurou uma maca ao lado de Harry que ainda segurava a garota inconsciente e mantinha o patrono, e junto com a professora deitou-a nela. Depois disso se jogou no chão, sentando-se, sentindo que não poderia ficar mais um minuto de pé, o patrono olhou-o e evaporou, sentiu um enorme alívio invadi-lo por parar aquele esforço, e uma forte exaustão tomou-lhe conta. Ficou simplesmente sentado no chão, respirando profundamente, buscando o fôlego.

Ficou observando a bolinha de luz cujo brilho ia lentamente diminuindo, deixando possível identificar o animal. E Harry se surpreendeu...

-Uma andorinha? – deixou escapar, ao reconhecer a minúscula ave que batia as asinhas muito rápido.

-Sim – confirmou Dumbledore – uma ave pequena e simples, me rendeu muitas risadas por parte dos colegas aurores... mas nunca falhou no trabalho. – ele meneou a varinha e a avesinha desapareceu. – E você... belo trabalho Harry, não esperava que vocês conseguissem segura-los.

-Não conseguimos. – falou baixo, observando as macas serem erguidas magicamente e seguirem McGonnagall buraco afora, a de Moana por último. Olhou o diretor, o salão agora estava vazio – Os dementadores atacaram o castelo ou somente a torre da Grifinória?

-Somente a torre da Grifinória. Estavam atrás de você.

"Maravilha, agora a casa inteira está em perigo por minha causa, sou uma desgraça mesmo..."

-Melhor vir conosco Harry, o que aconteceu merece uma boa noite na ala hospitalar.

-Não... – ergueu-se, cambaleou um passo – estou bem, só estou um pouco... cansado... posso dormir aqui.

-Vamos Harry, eles podem voltar e você seria uma presa fácil, sem contar que Madame Pomfrey terá que lhe dar uma poção refortalecedora...

Considerando que Dumbledore estava certo, que estava cansado demais para pensar e que queria estar com Moana quando ela acordasse, seguiu o diretor para a enfermaria, meio andando, meio cambaleando, estava mesmo cansado...

A enfermaria encheu-se com todos os alunos da Grifinória, vários tiveram que ficar em cadeiras por falta de espaço, Harry foi um desses, sentou-se entre Rony e Moana, Madame Pomfrey ministrou-lhe uma poção refortalecedora, que esgotou suas energias por alguns minutos, efeito colateral normal antes do efeito da poção, acabou por adormecer escorado na cama de Moana, cabeça afundada entre os braços...

Acordou ouvindo o fuzuê de conversa, ergueu a cabeça e olhou desorientado em volta, já era dia e só havia ainda os sextanistas e Gina ali, a ruivinha riu:

-Já era tempo de acordar hein?

-É, ainda mais pra quem dorme numa cadeira! – acrescentou Rony, animado. Pareciam estar se preparando para receber alta.

Tirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos, por ter pressionado os óculos contra o rosto estava com o nariz dolorido. Lembrou-se:

-Como Moana está?

Eles se entreolharam e riram, Moana saiu de uma porta ali do lado, mãos arrumando um rabo-de-cavalo.

-Ótima.

Não pôde conter o sorriso ao vê-la bem e olhando daquele jeito para ele, e o melhor de tudo é que ela ainda retribuiu o sorriso...


	17. CAP 16 As feras do banheiro da Murta

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo Dezesseis-**

**As feras do banheiro da Murta**

-Potter, Weasley, Hawkins, Finningan, querem prestar atenção? – a voz de Flitwick ecoou com uma nota de rispidez e frieza que fez os quatro erguerem as cabeças para o professor.

Rony tinha tido a idéia de treinar a Finta de Wronski. Harry no início achou que seria fácil, já que mergulhar era sua especialidade, treinava com Gina. Tinha de mergulhar até ficar próximo de um metro do chão, exigia muita prática, Rony tinha proibido os outros alunos de assistirem aos treinos da Grifinória para não espalhar a novidade, embora Harry ainda não tivesse pegado o jeito da manobra. Faltavam três dias para o jogo, e em dois dias de prática ele já se esborrachara sete vezes no chão, sem contar aquela inesquecível "voada" que deu quando Bryan jogou o balaço em sua direção no último instante, mesmo tinha desviado o mergulho e só viu aquela bola preta na sua cara... Estuporara o setimanista três vezes seguidas de vingança...

Por incrível que parecesse pela dificuldade de conter o ataque de dementadores, nada de grave aconteceu, exceto que três quartos da Grifinória teve que tomar poções fortificantes, calmantes, soníferas, de aquecimento, entre outras... e Harry ganhou uma boa admiração das garotas pelo seu patrono, o melhor da Grifinória.

O professor mandou com que deixassem o colega de dupla invisível e depois deixasse-o visível novamente, o que gerava uma aula barulhenta perfeita para conversas, como sempre.

-Não sei Rony, acho que vai ser covardia demais para cima daquele novato, vamos guardar essa surpresinha para os sonserinos... – falou, enquanto Rony deixava-o de novo visível, mas cor de rosa – Eca! Vilisiect! – voltou a ficar normal enquanto Moana, Mione, Dino e Simas riam – além disso vou poder treinar mais, imagina que lindo ia ser se no sábado eu desse de cara no chão...

-Ah, mas eu queria inovar logo no primeiro jogo! – reclamou Rony, ficando meio transparente.

-Mas que merda esse feitiço! Mibiliti! Ah, agora sim!

-Tá parecendo mais que o Rony é o capitão ao invés do Harry... – comentou Hermione, fazendo Moana sumir.

-Claro que está, ele é muito metido! – sua cabeça sumiu – Ei Rony, minha cabeça! Mibiliti! Não vou fazê-la contra aquele moleque, quero mesmo é esfregar o nariz do Malfoy no chão.

-Perdão, esfregar o que meu no chão? – perguntou uma voz fria logo atrás.

-Quanto você ouviu Malfoy? – perguntou Rony rispidamente, tornando Harry invisível.

-Só essa última parte – falou o loiro hipocritamente.

-Mentira! – rosnou Simas. Harry invisível esgueirou-se até atrás do sonserino.

-Não, ele não está mentindo mesmo. – falou alto atrás do loiro, que deu um pulo. – estávamos pensando numa manobra pra derrubar o apanhador da vassoura Malfoy... satisfeito?

Viu o queixo de Rony cair de indignação e Malfoy dar uma risadinha de desdém.

-Vão sonhando, minha popsbolt é melhor do que o time inteiro de vocês.

-É, pena que é só a popsbolt que é melhor... o resto do time é uma desgraça. – retorquiu, voltando a ficar visível. Malfoy amarrou a cara e se afastou, deixando os outros meio surpresos.

-Por que ele não retrucou outra resposta? – perguntou Dino, perplexo. – Ele simplesmente _saiu_... como se não quisesse nos aborrecer mais.

-Claro né Dino, ele se daria bem mal se nos provocasse mais. – falou Rony com simplicidade, ficando azul. – Harry, se liga! E não ria!... Ah é, foi por intenção, você vai ver!...

Depois de ficar careca (e ficar meio desesperado, mas os cabelos, para seu alívio, tinham ficado apenas invisíveis) voltaram a discutir sobre as táticas, verificando se nenhum sonserino ou lufo-lufo estava ouvindo.

-Rony, sabe aquele garoto do primeiro ano, Marco Evans? – perguntou Moana – Eu vi as aulas de vôo dele, ele tem talento para voar e o ouvi e mais a alguns calouros conversando sobre ele estar interessado em entrar no time...

-E daí? Já estamos com o time todo formado. – Rony levou um chute invisível de Harry... talvez por ele ter sido meio ríspido... – Ai! Droga, Mibiliti!

-Já ouviu falar em jogadores reservas? – ela perguntou friamente (Harry também olhou aborrecido para Rony... e ouviu claramente Dino cochichar para Simas "puxa-saco...").

Rony olhou-a atônito.

-Mas dificilmente um reserva iria jogar... Nunca usamos reservas até hoje, desde que entramos aqui.

-Claro seu tapado, nunca tínhamos reservas! – foi Neville quem falou, impaciente.

-Tá, então me diz uma situação em que um reserva jogaria.

Todos olharam incrédulos para o ruivo.

-Vejamos... quando alguém for acertado por um balaço e se machucar... – começou Dino.

-Quando alguém estiver doente e atrapalhar mais o time do que ajudar... – continuou Simas.

-Quando alguém tiver perdido a qualidade momentaneamente...

-Quando alguém estiver definhando lá na ala hospitalar com todo mundo achando que está morto... – Hermione e Moana riram.

-Ta bom, ta bom... mas só faltam três dias, temos que falar com o Evans hoje.

-Como assim "Ta bom, ta bom"? – perguntou Harry, fingindo indignação. Os outros riram e Rony revirou os olhos.

-Só espero que esse moleque tenha mesmo talento...

"Deve ter..." pensou convencidamente "se ele é parente de quem eu acho que ele é ele tem talento..."

E tinha. Harry ficou de queixo caído quando o moleque agarrou o pomo embaixo do seu nariz (no chão, Harry ainda não estava voando).

-Exibido.

-Ah, qual é Potter, acha que é melhor do que eu? – perguntou o moleque arrogantemente.

-Sabe, você está indo direto pelo mau caminho. – falou Rony, de cara amarrada. – Não gostamos de gente exibida.

-Qualé, eu só estava brincando! – falou ele rindo.

-Não sei não, bota os dois para irem juntos Rony, o Marco está no mesmo nível que o Harry. – falou Simas.

-No mesmo nível uma ova! – indignou-se – E sou eu quem toma as decisões, não o Rony!

-Ah, você que é um péssimo líder – comentou Rony com um sorriso de desdém.

-É, mas não fui eu que fui chamado de rei.

As bochechas de Rony queimaram.

-Isso foi só porque eu estava inseguro!

-Sei...

-Pelo menos eu não engoli a bola no primeiro jogo!

-É, Marco também é rei – falou Gina – da discórdia...

Harry e Rony riram. E eles eram os reis da encenação... treinamentos como esse sempre calhavam para praticar para as desculpas das chegadas atrasadas nas aulas... Harry montou na vassoura, mas ainda falou antes de decolar:

-Pode não parecer, mas sou eu quem sempre toma as decisões... e é bom deixar o Rony sonhar com o cargo de capitão, né Ronicote?

O time gargalhou, Rony ficou escarlate.

-Ah, cala essa boca e apanha logo o pomo! – berrou, largando a bolinha de ouro.

Marco era sem dúvida muito bom... mas não tinha a menor chance de superar Harry, não ainda, era do nível de Gina como apanhador, podia ser muito bom com bastante treino, talvez até superá-lo; era bem melhor como artilheiro, manobras arriscadas, Simas não gostou da "zuação" que foi feita com ele sobre perder para um novato... Harry não deixou o moleque nem segurar o bastão de batedor direito, o bastão era quase do tamanho do braço dele e os balaços da cabeça... e goleiro, ele tinha muito o que aprender, mas na hora do desespero até calharia... Ficou como reserva (ele não gostou muito)...

-Oi Ronicote, como foi o treino? – perguntou Mione, quando eles entraram. Os outros riram.

-Nunca mais me chame de "Ronicote"! – berrou o ruivo, revoltado. Harry e Moana gargalharam. – E calem a boca vocês dois!

-Uhhhhh, o Ronicote ta zangado? – zoou.

-Quer mamadeira?

-Ou uma chupeta?

-Chupeta? Acho melhor uma focinheira...

-Melhor levar para o manicômio mesmo...

-AH, CALEM A BOCA!!!

-Harry, quando você vai fazer a carta para o Conselho? Sobre a AD? – perguntou Mione, quando a sala voltou a silenciar.

-Quando eu voltar a enxergar com o olho esquerdo. – respondeu, retirando por um momento o saco de gelo do olho roxo. Marco riu.

-Fala sério, você está hilário com o olho assim!

-Legal, quer ficar hilário também? – perguntou erguendo o punho fechado.

-Você bem que merece a fama de delinqüente mesmo...

-Delinqüente não Marco – falou Moana – demente.

-Pôxa, você também é? – falou em tom magoado.

-Não mandei você pular na frente dela. – falou Rony em tom de riso.

-Você que é um machista, Rony! – Gina ainda estava chocada.

-Ué, e eu lá tenho culpa se ela tropeçou na minha frente? – exclamou ele pela sétima vez.

Gina meramente bufou. Harry começou a folhear os livros de feitiços de duelos, defesa mágica, e outros assuntos do gênero com Moana, anotando tudo o que poderiam usar, nas situações em que poderia usar, como usar, e mais um monte de coisas. Estavam há três dias fazendo aquilo, e já tinha preenchido seis rolos de pergaminho, estava finalmente preenchendo a carreira do sétimo ano, que infelizmente tinha quase a mesma quantidade do primeiro ao quarto ano, embora o conteúdo fosse muito mais difícil. Deu uma olhada, um treco que ele nem sabia que existia, chamado expectro, um primo mais chato dos dementadores, e um outro bicho, pequenininho, pela ilustração do livro parecia mais um porco-espinho escamoso, entrava pela pele e ia comendo o seu caminho dentro do corpo, podia ir aumentando de acordo com a quantidade de carne e sangue que ingeria... as ilustrações das pessoas com esse tipo de bicho não eram bonitas... se espreguiçou gostosamente quando terminou aquilo.

-Agora só falta a carta... – comentou Moana.

-Só? Tenho que passar tudo isso a limpo! – exclamou, aborrecido.

-É, mas você não vai dar uma aula para os membros do Conselho, você só vai ter que citar os conteúdos, aqui a gente anotou tudo sobre o conteúdo... vai dar só uns três rolos...

-Só?! – falou com um sorriso.

-Antes três do que oito. – ela sorriu também.

Um momento de silêncio, então...

-Beijem-se logo.

-Cala boca Rony!!! – berraram os dois, vermelhos. Rony (que estava com Mione no colo, beijaram-se direto por duas horas...) riu e foi atingido pelo tinteiro... aberto.

-HARRY SEU FDP VIADO P$ NO #!!!

Mione saiu voando do colo do namorado sem nem ter tido tempo de entender o que tinha acontecido, o sofá onde Harry estava também voou, mas para frustração de Rony, que queria era se vingar, ele foi estuporado.

-Cara, isso está uma zona hoje... – comentou Gina.

-Nem fale... – Neville olhou a sala detonada – quero ver quem vai arrumar isso...

-O Harry, claro! – Mione tinha ficado zangada com Harry – Harry! Harry? Cadê ele?

-Ah, ele vai me ajudar! – indignou-se Rony, subindo as escadas atrás do amigo, que saíra de fininho.

Bom... Rony quase arrancou a porta das dobradiças, porque Harry a trancara e o ruivo nem ninguém no salão conseguiu abrir, cansaram-se depois de uma meia-hora, e esperaram mais quarenta minutos, foram em mutirão empurrar a porta, e em mutirão desabaram em cima um dos outros quando a porta abriu-se facilmente... mas não conseguiram fazer Harry limpar o salão... foi dormir ao som de vários xingamentos, sendo que o mais gentil fora "vagabundo"...

Só faltou acenar quando a bendita (ou seria maldita?) carta se foi pela Edwiges, estava com o pulso doendo de tanto escrever, isso porque tivera que reescrever a carta quando estava no trechinho final, só porque Rony resolvera se vingar e tacou a carta na lareira... isso que era uma quinta, só não esganou o amigo porque estava cansado demais com as aulas de oclumansia.

"GRIFINÓRIA PRA FRENTE!" , "A COPA É DOS LEÕES!" , "GRIFINÓRIA POLÍTICA: POTTER PRESIDENTE, WEASLEY REI!" , "GRIFINÓRIA FEDE!" , "BLUEPOWER!" , "BLUEPOWER NÃO, REDGOLDPOWER SIM!" , "PRA FRENTE LUFA-LUFA!" eram apenas algumas das bandeiras expostas nas arquibancadas, a harmonia existente entre as duas casas acabava no campo de quadribol, até parecia uma GriNa (Grifinória X Sonserina), e as outras duas casas apoiavam Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória estava sozinha mas enfrentava a pressão com tranqüilidade.

-Prontos? – perguntou, saindo da sala dos capitães. Prontos estavam, Simas estava branco, Bryan e Mauro matavam o nervosismo com piadas, Moana estava ansiosa (com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, ele reparou), Rony e Gina estavam tranqüilos e Marco parecia que ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento. – Vamos nessa!

-Peraí Harry! – Rony exclamou, fazendo o time parar na porta dos vestiários. – E o discurso de capitão?

Apenas riu entrando no campo, o céu estava nublado e o vento muito frio, mas mesmo assim todo o colégio viera assistir. Marco sentou-se num canto do campo com a Nimbus 2000 recém comprada no colo, Madame Hooch esperava no meio do campo com o time lufo-lufo.

-Capitães, apertem-se as mãos!

Harry se adiantou e apertou a mão do capitão lufo-lufo, que ele nem conhecia, mas trocaram um educado aceno de cabeça durante o comprimento.

-Montem suas vassouras! Três, dois... – apito.

"E o jogo começa, Grifinória versus Lufa-Lufa, os dois times estão a todo vapor!" – irradiou um amigo dos batedores grifinórios que tinha ido para a Corvinal, Marcello DecGrounall.

"Lufa-Lufa estréia o novo apanhador Grady Simpson! Seria um novo talento a vista?" – sua namorada irradiava também, era uma Lufa-Lufa que também viera de Durmstrang.

"Gina Weasley com a goles, passa para Moana Hawkins, vai lá Moana, passa para Finningan, de volta a Weasley, dribla Cardogan, passa para Hawkins, ela avança para o goleiro e... ÉÉÉÉÉ!!! Dez a zero para a Grifinória!"

"Eu já vi muito quadribol, mas esses três grifinórios prometem! Lufa-Lufa ainda nem tocou na bola!" Vaias por parte dos lufos-lufos.

Harry esquadrinhava o campo, observando o segundanista que apanhava para a Lufa-Lufa. Era pequeno, praticamente do tamanho de Harry com aquela idade, montava uma Nimbus 2001 e passava os olhos nervoso pelo campo. Sorriu... era um veterano.

"Cardogan com a goles, passa para... qual é o nome desse aí mesmo?"

"Jegolas"

"Coitado"

-DecGrounall!

"Ih, foi mau professora, voltando ao jogo, Jegolas, credo, passa a goles para Krustain, de novo a Cardogan... não, ele foi atingido por um balaço lançado por Bryan Grandon, boa Bryan!"

Harry viu pelo canto do olho Bryan erguer o polegar para Mauro.

"Finningan com a goles, uau, voa bem pra quem monta uma Comet! Passa para Hawkins, ela desvia de um balaço, essa garota era um show em Durmstrang, junto com a irmã, Mosana, que morreu naquele infeliz incidente, ataque daqueles comensais filhos da..."

-DecGrounnall! Estamos em Hogwarts! Volte a irradiar o jogo!

"VINTE A ZERO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! Lufa-Lufa está sem sorte!"

"Krustain com a goles, passa para Cardogan, Moana vai interceptar... não, ela é atingida por um balaço! Cardogan vai em direção ao gol, agora é com Weasley, Cardogan passa para Jegolas ele lança... Ponto para Lufa-Lufa!"

Harry olhou preocupado para Moana quando ela foi atingida pelo balaço, ela estava apertando o braço esquerdo com a mão, uma cara de dor no rosto, pensou em pedir tempo, mas ela esticou o braço e o flexionou duas vezes, logo em seguida voltou a voar.

"Hawkins dispara, dribla Cardogan, dribla Krustain, ela não gosta de ser provocada hein Bryan? Passa para Finningan, ele dribla Jegolas, devolve para ela, ela espalma... Trinta a dez para Grifinória!"

Desviou três vezes dos balaços, começando a se irritar, os batedores lufos-lufos tinham muita qualidade, foi quando viu...

Disparou, o vento assobiando em seu ouvido, o pomo disparava pelo chão em direção aos aros, subindo, ouviu o comentário de Marcello, sentiu muitos metros atrás o segundanista disparar... subiu atrás do pomo, contornando as balizas, braço esticado... ouviu o assovio de ambos os lados... apanhou... e sentiu toda a incompetência de seus batedores...

"Isso deve ter doído!"

"Potter está caindo!"

Agarrara o pomo acima das balizas, um pouco acima das arquibancadas mais altas, foi quando o primeiro balaço o atingiu, no ombro, foi empurrado em direção as arquibancadas por ele, mal sufocou o grito quando o outro lhe atingiu nas costas, derrubando-o da vassoura, ouviu os gritos da arquibancada embaixo, bateu na parede da arquibancada superior, caiu com força na média, aos pés da primeira carreira de alunos...

Ficou sem se mexer um segundo, dentes cerrados, ouvindo a gritaria, alguém berrou bem próximo:

-Ele está com o pomo!

"Harry Potter, mesmo inconsciente, acho eu, capturou o pomo de ouro! Grifinória vence por cento e oitenta a dez!"

"Uma lavada da Grifinória, só esperamos que Potter ainda esteja vivo!"

Levantou com um sorriso dolorido, meio torto com a dor nas costas, sentiu um tranco conhecido:

-Aeeeee Harry!!!!! Ganhamos! – caíra na arquibancada onde estava Dino e as garotas… apenas ouvia os berros da multidão, o time inteiro se jogou rindo e gritando em cima dele, que caiu de novo...

-Seus incompetentes! – berrou rindo para Bryan e Mauro no meio da algazarra, eles riram mais ainda, pareciam maníacos.

-Você está sangrando. – escutou Moana falar as suas costas.

Nem reparara, na testa, batera com a cabeça em algum lugar... estava com o sangue escorrendo pela cara...

O que é melhor depois de um bom jogo de quadribol que uma boa comemoração? A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta, cheia de docinhos e cervejas amanteigadas, e outras coisinhas alcoólicas... frutos das marotagens de Harry e Rony, com a ajuda da capa de invisibilidade e do mapa do maroto... Mione não gostou muito, ainda mais porque Harry e Rony foram direto para o uísque... que se danasse o bom senso, tinha uma desculpa, batera com a cabeça e queria comemorar...

Meia noite, metade do salão fora dormir, Mione e Rony (que estava naquele momento empacotado no sofá) tinham proibido dos quintanistas para baixo de beber algo além de cervejas, Mione, com as pupilas dilatadas (parecia mais que ela tinha se drogado...) olhava grogue pela janela, havia uma sujeira de doces e garrafas de cerveja e outras bebidas pelo chão, Bryan e Cátia se beijavam, Mauro dormia na poltrona do lado, Rony empacotado com uma garrafa na mão olhava para o fogo da lareira perdido, Bichento em seu colo, Harry e Moana sentados cada um na ponta de uma poltrona dupla, ela estava com a cabeça caída para trás, fitando sonhadoramente o teto... olhou-a, a cabeço leeeeve... chegou mais junto dela, ela ergueu a cabeça olhando-o e sorriu, se aconchegou do lado dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, ele ficou fitando o braço da poltrona por entre os cabelos dela... era tão bom ficar assim, junto dela... sem malícia, apenas curtindo o fato de estar junto, sentindo o aroma dos cabelos dela, ainda presos no rabo de cavalo, só desarrumado...

Nem quando Rony acordou assustado com o próprio ronco o clima se desfez, o ruivo olhou o casal, ela estava com as pernas dobradas em cima da poltrona, cabeça encostada num ombro dele, rosto próximo do dele, adormecida, ou assim parecia, ele com os braços em torno dela, fitando o nada, uma cara de paz, meio chapado...

Acordou conhecendo o que era chamado de ressaca, dor de cabeça federal, e uma dor horrível nas costas "Estou ficando velho?", por ter dormido na poltrona sem nem mudar de posição, ela deu-lhe um sorriso, ainda meio deitada no seu colo, o rosto em menos de quinze centímetros do dela.

-Comportado... – ela sorriu.

-Tentadora... – ele apertou os olhos.

-Beijem-se logo.

-Cala boca Rony! – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, sem despregar os olhos um do outro. Coração acelerado...

Ela se levantou.

-Ai, que dor nas costas...

-Nem me fale... – levantou também, deu um sorriso maroto safado – agora já posso dizer que dormi com você.

-Mas que cara de pau!

Riu brevemente, foram juntos para o salão, quem visse poderia dizer que já namoravam, mas ele se controlava, apenas o fato de estar junto com ela já era ótimo.

O frio do inverno parecia ter chegado mais cedo, pelos corredores já se andava com casacos grossos, ninguém ficava no pátio, exceto os mais corajosos que iam namorar na beira do lago... ou nem namorar, se curtir apenas...

-Bota um casaco Harry! – falou Mione irritada.

Era terça-feira, tinham sido liberados da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas porque o professor tivera que prestar seus serviços de auror e saíra do colégio, estavam as duas e Rony com blusões de lã, e Harry com uma mera camisa negra, cotovelo abaixo de fora, pegando o vento por intenção.

-Não estou com calor Mione – retrucou, aborrecido.

-Mas você vai ficar resfriado! Está frio!

-EU não estou com frio Mione.

-Deixa ele Mione, ele está com um fogaréu ultimamente...

-Esse comentário não foi feliz, Rony...

A verdade é que estava adorando o frio devido à queimação, metade do colégio o olhava como se fosse louco, mas com aquele friozão se sentia super à vontade, agradável... e o clima entre ele e Moana estava ótimo, andavam juntos para cima e para baixo, não havia ninguém que não tivesse reparado, os boatos percorriam o castelo e nada dos dois avançarem... não que Harry reclamasse, mas era tão bom sentar junto com ela, tão bom, que beijos não eram necessários... embora sempre houvesse aquele desejo, a respeitava, embora às vezes tivesse a impressão de que ela estava brincando com ele... esperando para ver até onde ele agüentava...

Para completar a alegria, na quarta Mione quase os arrastou dos treinos de quadribol para o banheiro da Murta.

-Está pronta! – ela exclamou, assim que fecharam a porta.

-Sério?! – deu um enorme sorriso.

-Todas, agora é só tomar na ordem certa... – ela folheou o fichário, tremendo de excitação. – Primeiro a três, depois a nove, a treze, a sete e por último a quinze.

-Quem vai primeiro? – perguntou Rony, apanhando um cálice da pilha que havia a um canto. Todos o olharam – Eu! Lega!

Cinco cálices para cada um, Rony tomou o primeiro, estremecendo, a tensão no ar.

-E aí? - perguntou Gina, na expectativa.

-Isso tem gosto de bosta! – exclamou Rony, com uma careta.

-Cala a boca e toma a nove Rony! – mandou Mione, nervosa.

Rony tomou, teve um arrepio.

-Essa parece com sangue... eca!

Hermione estendeu-lhe a treze. Rony tomou.

-Parece com a Polissuco... – falou, baixinho, ficando pálido. Os outros se entreolharam nervosos. Mione deu-lhe a sete.

Rony fez uma careta, esfregando as mãos nos braços.

-Esse treco é muito estranho...

E por fim, a quinze... Rony ficou vermelho de uma hora para a outra.

-É quente...

-O feitiço... – falou Moana. Harry puxou a varinha, trocou um olhar com Mione e apontou a varinha para Rony:

-Deanition!

POP!

Harry, Moana e Gina gritaram de alegria ao verem a ave vermelha no chão, dera certo! A águia bateu as asas agitada, era do tamanho de Fawkes.

-Legal Rony! – exclamou Mione, estendendo o braço para Rony, onde a águia subiu desajeitadamente. Mione jogou o braço para o alto, Rony abriu as asas e saiu voando (descendo) em círculos pelo banheiro, deu de bico no chão.

POP!

-Cara, isso é muito legal! – exclamou Rony feliz, com o nariz vermelho.

-Bela aterrissagem Rony.

-Cala a boca Harry, só quero ver a SUA transformação...

-Agora eu! – Gina pegou animada o cálice, servindo-se. Tomou – Nossa, isso tem mesmo gosto de bosta... – foi tomando as outras, Harry já imaginando o que viria. – Harry, quer ter a honra?

-Moana vai ficar com ciúmes assim... – comentou Rony no seu ouvido, Harry deu um sorrisinho.

-Deanition!

POP!

Um gato... avermelhado, com olhos castanhos…

-Ai que fofa! – Mione e Moana agarraram-se a gata, pouco menor que Bichento.

-Mulheres...

Gina transformou-se de volta.

-Um gato! – exclamou aborrecida – Eu não esperava isso!

-Combina pra você Gina... – falou Harry, sorrindo.

-Hei! – exclamaram Rony e Moana, indignados... "Ela está com ciúmes???"

-Agora eu. – continuou Moana, Mione estava servindo os cálices, Moana pegou o primeiro cálice, olhou-o – só espero não virar uma barata...

-Nem um gambá... – Rony, Mione e Gina riram.

-Engraçadinho...

Tomou as cinco...

-Deanition!... – POP! – Uau! Eu não acredito!

Um relincho, som de cascos... uma égua castanho vivo malhada de branca, mustangue, caudas e crina de um castanho mais avermelhado, os mesmos olhos cor de mel... rosilho ordinário...

-Uma égua! – exclamou Mione – que linda!

Ela empinou nas patas traseiras, Rony sorriu maliciosamente:

-Agora sabemos com certeza que o Harry vai montar em você...

Um minuto depois, quando Mione tomava a última poção Harry e Moana ainda estavam vermelhos, Gina quase tivera um treco de tanto rir, Harry apontou a varinha para Mione:

-Deanition!

-Legal Mione! – exclamou Rony, sorrindo.

A raposa olhou-se no espelho, sacudiu a cauda castanha, estava bonita, olhou Rony e pulou no colo dele (POP!):

-Isso é tão legal!

-Beijão...

-Nem fala...

Eles olharam na expectativa para Harry... Ele pegou a primeira poção, nervoso... não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria... tomou... o líquido que lembrava muito a textura da bosta desceu desagradável pela sua garganta, fez uma careta.

-Vich, isso parece cocô doce...

A segunda poção... como se agulhas puxassem seu sistema linfático, o gosto era parecido mesmo com sangue, mas era gelado...

A terceira... a sensação de que seu estômago se embrulhava, contorcia, e que essa sensação se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro... como se estivesse derretendo, ficou ansioso, estava próximo agora...

A quarta, agora parecia que um ventilador empurrava a linfa dentro dos vasos linfáticos, sensação reversa à da segunda... ficou com um pouco de frio.

A quinta, era quente, sentiu o coração disparar loucamente, um calor se espalhar, deu um gesto de cabeça para Rony, ele lançou o feitiço:

-Deanition!

POP!

Só sabia que estava mais baixo e mais comprido, que se apoiava em quatro patas e que uma coisa comprida e peluda saia um pouco acima do seu traseiro...

-Uau!

-Uau!

-Uau!

-Uau! Harry, se olha no espelho!

Olhou... isto superara suas expectativas, os mesmos olhos verdes o encararam pelo reflexo, mas não era mais seu reflexo humano, mas sim o de um grande tigre branco, com longos bigodes felinos, um raio em curtos pêlos negros na testa, uma faixa negra onde tinha a cicatriz no braço, outra no peito e outra abaixo da mancha negra que cobria grande parte das costas, a queimadura... repuxou os lábios, mostrando os dentes, enormes e fatais... projetou as garras... afiadíssimas e letais, agitou a cauda lá atrás... era incrível...

-Maneiro Harry! – exclamou Rony, quando ele se virou.

Deu um rugido baixinho...

-Uhuuuuu, assim dá até medo! – riu Gina.

POP!

-Demais! – observou as mãos bem menores que as patas, sorridente. – Eu não esperava isso...

-Nem eu! – falou Rony – eu esperava um pato...

-Você realmente não leva fé em mim hein?

-Não sei, me parece mais inveja...

-Calem a boca vocês dois!

-Certo, chega de criancice! – falou Mione autoritariamente – temos que prometer nos transformar apenas quando necessário, nunca nos transformar na frente de outra pessoa e nem revelar isso a ninguém. Lembrem-se: isso é ilegal!

-Não, imagina Mione, vou sair espalhando para todo mundo! – falou Rony sarcástico.

-Vamos derramar essas poções nos vasos sanitários, temos que sumir com elas não é? – falou Harry.

-Só um pouquinho! – murmurou Gina, pulando a frente, tirando algo das vestes – Eu quero pegar um pouco para o Neville!

Os outros se olharam mas não disseram nada, confiavam em Neville, ele merecia.

-Pronto!- ela guardou os cinco frasquinhos rotulados na mochila.

Derramaram os caldeirões nos vasos sanitários, olharam-se, concordaram intimamente, agora era coisa séria, não podiam falar nada, saíram do banheiro...

Ficaram calados o resto do dia, alguns até estranharam um pouco, mas não ligaram muito, uma nova excitação tomava conta do colégio, haveriam mais eliminatórias no sábado, foram ao primeiro quadro de avisos que viram.

-Ah... só o Rony e a Moana vão duelar no sábado... – reclamou Mione. Harry e Rony a olharam meio surpresos: - Que foi?

-Antigamente você diria: "Ai meu Deus, vou perder o sábado inteiro de estudos! E só falta um ano e meio para os N.I.E.M.s! Eu tenho que estudar, já deveria ter começado mês passado, não sei o que deu em mim..."...

-Cala a boca Rony!

-Quem vocês vão enfrentar no sábado? – perguntou Neville, chegando.

-Eu vou enfrentar a besta quadrada lufa-lufa do Miguel Córner... – respondeu Rony.

-Só um? – perguntou Harry.

-É... Metade do colégio já foi eliminado naquele dia, acho que nós estamos nos cento e vinte e oito avos de final, algo assim...

-Não, estamos nas mil e vinte e quatro avos de final... – disse Gina, cinicamente. – Quem você vai pegar, Moana?

-A Lilá...

-Pobre Brown, não vai durar...

-Quantas vezes eu disse pra vocês se beijarem?!

-Quantas vezes mandamos você calar a boca?!!

Na sexta fizeram uma visita a Hagrid, Canino nem os recebeu com animação, apenas deitou cansadamente a cabeça no colo de Harry.

-Vai comprar mesmo os pastores belgas Hagrid? – perguntou Rony, observando o queixo branco do cão.

-Vou... – disse Hagrid, tristonhamente – Canino não está mais dando conta dos serviços, comprei já, vão trazer amanhã ali em Hogsmeade, uma cadela.

-Vai deixar Canino morrer feliz? – perguntou Harry rindo.

-Não! É um filhote ainda! E além disso... – Hagrid olhou de esguelha para o cão, falou baixo: – Canino nunca viu uma cadela desde que eu o comprei... é capaz de não saber o que teria que fazer com ela...

Rony riu, Canino ganiu baixinho, Hagrid olhou feio para o ruivo, Rony engasgou, os outros três riram.

-Então, Rony, Moana, estão confiantes para o torneio de amanhã?

A conversa seguiu para o torneio e logo depois para o quadribol, Hagrid, que não pudera assistir ao jogo, ficou muito interessado no delicado pouso de Harry, nas arquibancadas...

Quando estavam saindo Hagrid o puxou pelo ombro e mandou que os outros fossem indo.

-Você e a Moana estão namorando Harry? – perguntou Hagrid, baixo. Harry não pôde deixar de corar.

-Ainda não... – reparou no que disse e ficou ainda mais vermelho – não.

-Ainda? – Hagrid riu alto, deu-lhe várias palmadas no ombro, ainda rindo – Pegando o dom do seu pai é? Sabe que a tal da Chang me veio aqui toda chorosa e me perguntou um monte de coisas de você, que você estava ignorando ela, que ela sabia de um monte de garotas que estavam interessadas em você e coisas do tipo?

Harry olhou chocado para ele. Só o que conseguiu perguntar foi:

-Como assim pegando o dom do meu pai?

Hagrid fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

-O seu pai foi o maior mulherengo de Hogwarts desse século, só Sirius empatava com ele... mas agora é melhor ir voltando para o castelo... – Harry começou a andar – E Harry – se virou – cuidado pra não deflorar ninguém.

Quando entrou no castelo ainda estava vermelho, Rony olhou pra ele e começou a rir.

-Credo, o que o Hagrid te disse pra você estar assim, rubro?

-Não vou nem repetir... – corou de novo ao lembrar.

Estavam na sala comunal aquela noite, Mione estudando feitiços de combate, Harry, Rony e Moana jogando xadrez.

-Eu desisto! Não dá pra te vencer! – exclamou Moana, depois da quinta derrota, se espreguiçando. Rony voltou a arrumar as peças. – De novo?

-Por que não jogam você e o Harry contra a mim? – Harry e Moana se entreolharam – Não dizem que o amor vence tudo?

-Cala a boca Rony!!!

Mas aceitaram o jogo... nem assim...

-Acho que essa é centésima septuagésima quarta vez que eu perco... – falou Harry, enquanto Rony comemorava (o cavalo dele que sobreviveu imitava Michael Jackson, andando pra trás).

-Não duvido, você nunca ganhou...- falou Mione, sem levantar os olhos do livro.

-Valeu Mione...

-Ei Harry – chamou Colin – Não é a Edwiges na janela?

Olhou. Era sim.

-Deve ser a carta da AD. – falou Moana.

Abriu a janela, Edwiges pulou para seu colo, enchendo-o de neve.

-Está nevando... – fechou a janela (os flocos eram bem grossos) e sentou-se, abriu a carta. – Legal! Vou poder abrir a AD! Do segundo ano para cima!

-Por que não o primeiro ano também? – perguntou Gina.

-Não sei – correu os olhos novamente pela carta – aqui fala que o primeiro ano é muito imaturo, e ensinar sobre as maldições imperdoáveis para eles e feitiços simples pode ser comprometedor para os que não seguirão um bom rumo no futuro...

-Que idiotice! Quer dizer que podemos ensinar para o segundo ano as maldições imperdoáveis e não para o primeiro? – murmurou Mione.

-É o que está aqui...

-Não sei Harry, acho que você devia mandar uma carta pra eles pedindo para o primeiro ano poder participar também...

-Mas Mione! Como você espera que EU sobreviva dando DUAS aulas por semana para SETE turmas?

-Podemos revezar em quem dá as aulas. – sugeriu ela, em tom de quem diz que é óbvio.

-Só eu posso dar aulas pra AD... – passou os olhos pela carta. – Disseram que tem de ser eu por ter mais conhecimento em defesa que a maioria... e contato negro... e também por eu ser o líder...

Mione bufou aborrecida:

-Mas mesmo assim, o primeiro ano vai reclamar!

-Deixa eles reclamarem... – falou, tranqüilo. – Além do mais eles vão ver tudo nos próximos anos, não precisam ter essas responsabilidades com essa idade...

Estava tudo muito bem, acordou com os dragões comendo um passarinho azul do lado de sua cabeça, xingou-os e jogou os restos do pássaro fora pela janela, desceu pensando em perguntar para Minerva onde poderia abrir a AD, escutou uma menina terceiranista sendo consolada pelas amigas "O seu pássaro azul vai aparecer.." "O Clit volta, fica tranqüila Bel...", saiu pelo retrato bem ligeirinho, sem esperar os amigos, primeiro porque não sabia se ia conseguir disfarçar que foram suas mascotes que devoraram o passarinho da garota, segundo porque estava ansioso e queria falar com a professora...

-Quantos serão por turma?

-Em média uns vinte e cinco...

-Acho que a sala do lado direito do corredor do quarto andar poderia servir, aquela que fica ao lado da estátua de Tauros, o poeta...

-Por que não nos esperou? – perguntou Rony, mal humorado.

-Porque os dragões comeram o pássaro de uma terceiranista. – respondeu baixo. Rony cuspiu bacon ao rir – Eca Rony!

-A McGonnagall liberou uma sala? – perguntou Moana.

-Liberou, aquela que fica do lado da estátua do Tauros, no quarto andar.

-Legal, vamos lá depois? – perguntou Rony.

-Claro...

Era uma sala com porta de madeira rústica e pesada, de tamanho próximo a Sala Precisa, um pouco maior que ela talvez, tinha prateleiras nas paredes (no teto que não seria...), e um grosso tapete medieval cobria todo o chão, chegava a ser fofo, as paredes eram nuas e frias, estava tudo empoeirado e havia várias mesas e cadeiras quebradas no meio, um entulho.

-O tamanho é bom – comentou Rony – mas está merecendo uma limpeza, está pior que a casa de Snuffles no começo...

-Snuffles? – perguntou Moana, sem entender.

-Sirius... o que você acha Mione?

-Bom, vamos ter que preencher essas prateleiras, depois de limpar, claro. – falou ela, andando pela sala – Uns livros sobre defesa, instrumentos contra artes negras... como na Sala Precisa.

-Mione, como você espera que nós encontremos detectores das trevas? – perguntou Gina, rispidamente.

-Podemos pegar da Sala Precisa – explicou ela pacientemente. – algumas almofadas, livros, materiais...

-Por que não usamos a mesma sala? – perguntou Neville – Seria bem mais simples não?

-A Sala Precisa é secreta Neville, não se esqueça – disse Harry, era sempre ele quem abria ela, então os outros não sabiam que era preciso andar três vezes na frente da parede se concentrando no que queria – são poucos os que sabem abri-la, além disso foi McGonnagall quem escolheu a sala, e não eu. Quem vai me ajudar a limpar?

-Não pode ser amanhã Harry? – perguntou Rony – é que vai ter o duelo...

-Tá bom... – suspirou – limpamos amanhã...

É claro que ele assistiu ao duelo de Moana... ela e Rony duelaram ao mesmo tempo, e até foi mais divertido assistir o feminino, teve uma garota que caiu e evitou bater a cara no chão com as mãos, depois começou a chorar, porque tinha quebrado a unha... mas foi a única mancada do feminino, as outras foram melhores, tinham algumas que eram uma vergonha, mas outras que realmente davam um show...

Lilá usava na maioria feitiços redutores, e os dela eram bem poderosos, de modo que ficaram várias crateras no chão, mas Moana se desviava e defendia bem, tinha movimentos rápidos, era um sufoco para Lilá se defender, mantinha a atenção para defender da cintura para cima, Moana se aproveitou disso e atacou duas vezes seguidas, o primeiro feitiço, um cambaleante, destruiu a barreira (um escudo), e o segundo acertou Lilá no pé (ela mesmo tinha projetado um arco dourado para proteger o tronco), a garota caiu sentada, deixando a varinha cair, e o duelo acabou, afinal Moana apontava a varinha, sorridente, para sua cara.

-E aí, ela ganhou? – perguntou Rony, chegando, ofegante.

-Ganhou – olhou Rony, ele apresentava um corte na testa.

-Estuporei o Córner! E aí Moana! Detonaram a arena hein?

-Ah, é... Lilá e seus redutores... – ela sorriu. – Vamos à cozinha? Eu to morrendo de fome!

-É proibido entrar na cozinha. – falou Mione.

-Mas VOCÊ nos levou para a cozinha ano passado! – exclamou Rony, arrastando Mione atrás de Moana (ela tinha feito um gesto de impaciência e fora com Harry) – E além disso eu também estou com fome, e vamos poder ver Dobby!


	18. CAP 17 Negras esperanças

**Reviews! EU RECEBI REVIEWS! Yupiiii! Brigadu, de coração!**

**Pessoal, as respostas às reviews estão todas no cap1, do Prólogo.**

**Gente, apenas para informar: essa fic eu parei de escrever no final do ano passado, no último capítulo da primeira parte (ou seja, esta parte está completa, e seu fim está distante... tem muito pano pra manga ainda ). Depois de um ano sem escrever, pretendo começar a segunda parte nas férias de verão, quando as aulas acabarem. Perdoem os erros de português e digitação, porque minha média era de um cap por semana, e como eles eram compridos, eu tinha pouco tempo para revisar. **

**As coisas vão esquentar muito ainda! Vocês nem imaginam!**

**Muito obrigado pelos reviews, e mil desculpas pela demora (eu acabei de passar por uma temporada de acampamentos )...**

**Beijos!**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo dezessete-**

Negras esperanças 

-Vignória!

-Protego!

-Finite incatatem! Impedimenta!

Cássius Ferídicus, um lufo-lufo romano, se desviou do feitiço de impedimento de Harry, rolando para o lado, atacou "Estupefaça!"

-Berserk!

Uma esfera vermelha se projetou ao redor do grifinório e juntou-se à sua frente, disparando em direção a Ferídicus, engolindo o estuporante e ficando roxo. Cássius deu um pulo para o lado, mas desequilibrou-se momentaneamente com o impacto da explosão que houve, Harry foi mais rápido:

-Petrificus Totalus!

-Protego!

Foi para o lado, o feitiço passou reto, no mesmo momento atacou:

-Pretérritun!

Um feitiço novo, que além de lançar o alvo longe ainda causava o efeito do último feitiço lançado pela varinha, no caso, o petrificante; por ter atacado rápido demais Ferídicus não teve tempo de se defender: caiu dois metros atrás, petrificado.

-Potter venceu!

Desceu da arena sorrindo, uma Mione laranja batia palmas com os amigos.

-Credo, que foi que fizeram com você Mione?

Rony riu.

-Lançaram um feitiço multi-collor em mim... vou a enfermaria depois, Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito nisso.

-Ei Harry, você viu que a Cho detonou com a Ana Abbott? – perguntou Rony.

-E daí?

-Você não viu a quem ela dedicou a vitória?

-Nem imagino – falou sarcasticamente.

-Ela me mandou te dizer que ainda vai voltar com você.

-Virando pombo-correio agora?

-Ou está querendo dar uma de cupido?

-Eu hein! – Rony se indignou – Eu quero mais é manter distância daquela louca!

-E eu digo o mesmo! – retrucou, enquanto sentavam nas arquibancadas para assistir.

Neville mesmo detonava Antônio GoldStein com um desfigurador.

-Feitiço esquisito aquele que o Neville lançou – comentou Rony, enquanto traziam um Antônio deformado cor de rosa de volta a consciência.

-É um feitiço desfigurador – informou Mione. – Puxa, o Malfoy duela bem hein?

Draco tinha dado uma surra em Ernesto, o sonserino tinha talento.

Rony grunhiu.

-Eu não acho.

-Você está com ciúmes.

-Defendendo o Malfoy é?

-E se eu estiver?

-O Harry vai ficar com ciúmes.

-Deixe ele ficar.

-Nossa Harry, estranho como as coisas que não ligam pra você te atraem não é? Agora corre risco de levar chifres!

-Mais uma insinuação sobre mim e Malfoy e você vai virar comida de raposa!

-Por que comida de raposa?

-Pra garantir que você não vai morrer sem desvirginar a Mione...

-MOANA!!!

-Qual é Mione, eu estava brincando. Mas o Ronicote gostou da idéia.

-NÃO COMEÇA COM ISSO DE NOVO!!!

Dezembro estava no ar, e já nevara tanto que o colégio estava coberto de um tapete de um metro de neve, as pessoas andavam com grossos casacos de lã e couro para escapar do vento e do frio, e olhavam para Harry como se ele fosse louco quando ele passava com uma mera camiseta de manga comprida...

Estavam vendo transformações animais em humanos em Transfiguração, começavam com mudanças pequenas, Hermione deixou Rony com duas presas de javali ("Combinou Rony" "Cala boca Harry"), Harry se animou e deixou Moana com uma cauda de pavão, como vingança ela o transformara direto em um porco, o que rendeu dez pontos para Grifinória e várias risadas por parte dos outros... (Harry, um porquinho atrapalhado em Hogwarts...)

Hagrid lhes mostrara um exemplo raríssimo de Unicórnio de Madagascar, eram brancos, não tão brilhantes quanto os da Floresta Proibida, e a cauda e a crina eram de fogo.

-Esse aqui é um macho – explicou Hagrid, dando uma palmada nas ancas de um dos bichos. – Os machos tem a chama de um vermelho mais escuro, estão vendo? Quase cor de vinho, e as fêmeas – ele indicou a outra – tem a chama mais clara, às vezes em tom branco. Eles nascem cor de creme e a chama é azul, e vão clareando a partir dos dois anos e o fogo avermelha na idade em que são desmamados. Os chifres nascem lá pelos cinco. Alguém aqui sabe me dizer por que a espécie é tão rara?... Mione.

-Além deles só sobreviverem em Madagascar, que não é uma ilha muito grande, são muito ariscos e muito cobiçados por alguns bruxos por sua chama brilhar até a morte do último descendente do animal dono da chama.

-Exatamente.

... Bom, Hagrid mandou que fizessem um trabalho sobre eles, para variar, as garotas da turma saíram muito impressionadas da aula, o que animou Harry.

-E aí Mione, ainda acha que Hagrid é um mau professor?

-Eu nunca disse que Hagrid era um mau professor!

-Mas dizia que a Glubbyplank era melhor.

-Bom... é...

-Fala sério, a Glubbyplank só dava bichinho pequeno e sem graça pra gente! Hagrid nos ensinou um monte de coisa importante!

-Certo, e o que ele ensinou de tão importante? – perguntou Mione, ofendida, em busca da dignidade da ex-professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

-Testrálios! – exclamou Rony. – Fomos com eles para o ministério ano passado lembra? Ou não teríamos conseguido.

-Hipógrifos – falou Harry baixo, enquanto atravessavam com dificuldade a neve – se não fosse por aquilo nós não teríamos salvado Sirius. E explosivins – até Rony o olhou torto – apareceram na terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo... mas, tudo bem Mione, a Glubbyplank não era ruim, só não ensinava tão bem como Hagrid.

Pararam assim que entraram no corredor para secar as vestes.

-Pelo amor de Deus Harry, põe um casaco!

-Mione – resmungou aborrecido – quantas vezes já falei que não preciso de casaco? Não se esquece que eu tenho essa queimadura, ela esquenta sabe?

-Tá, mas se você pegar um resfriado não diz que eu não avisei.

-Não vou dizer...

-Ei, o que tem ali? – interrompeu Rony, apontando para um lado.

-O que? – perguntaram Harry e Hermione, olhando em volta: não parecia ter nada demais.

-Nada, só queria que vocês parassem de discutir – Rony saiu andando.

-O que deu nele? – perguntou Harry, mas Moana estava rindo.

-O que deu em vocês! Não estão com fome?

Rony já se jogara na mesa e atacava as coxas de galinha.

A AD mesmo começava a funcionar, o primeiro ano estava fulo, Harry tinha que dar doze aulas por semana (duas para cada ano), terças, quintas e sábados ele tinha oclumansia, como todos se recusavam a ir a AD no domingo acabou transferindo as aulas de oclumansia dos sábados para o domingo, daria três aulas por dia, segundas, quartas, sextas e sábados, era uma confusão, ajustar os horários devidos aos treinos de quadribol das quatro casas e dos jogadores dos times, arrumar o conteúdo certo, seria uma hora por aula, três aulas, uma atrás da outra... das sete às oito, das oito às nove, das nove às dez... sextos e sétimos anos podiam ficar até as dez pelos corredores... somando-se a AD à organização do time de quadribol da Grifinória e mais as aulas de oclumansia, para não falar dos bons e velhos trabalhos de aulas, Harry via sua vida ir virando um cronômetro extremamente apertado. A sala estava pronta, e ele começaria as aulas na próxima segunda.

Uma atmosfera agitada já começava a tomar conta do castelo, meninas conversavam aos cochichos, falavam de revistas de moda, mas Harry ainda não tinha entendido o motivo da agitação. Só ficou sabendo do motivo dois dias depois, quando Rony e Mione voltaram da reunião de monitores. Moana já tinha ido se deitar. Mione estava muito animada.

-O baile de inverno! Os monitores vão organizar ele! – murmurou sorridente. – Dumbledore vai arranjar as coisas, claro, mas os convites, decoração e organização é com a gente!

Rony deu uma bufada. Gina o olhou.

-Que foi?

-Não sei se estou gostando disso... o último foi um fiasco...

-Foi um fiasco para você – falou Gina – agora você tem vestes a rigor decentes e uma dançarina decente.

-Obrigado Gina – Mione sorriu ao elogio.

-É, mas ainda pode ser um fiasco – falou Rony, sombriamente.

-Por que?

Rony os olhou.

-Eu não sei dançar.

O único que não riu foi Harry, mas os outros gargalhavam.

-A gente ensina Rony! – riu Simas maldosamente.

-É, te ensinamos a dançar... – continuou Dino.

-Pode crer – completou Neville – você vai DANÇAR se ficar com a gente...

-Não... prefiro pisar no pé da Mione mesmo...

No dia seguinte havia cartazes do baile por todo o colégio, Harry desceu animado ao salão, e foi pego por uma surpresa: uma cambada de garotos pediam excitados a Moana para irem ao baile com ela; Moana os olhava surpresa, sem saber o que dizer.

Sentiu-se arder de ciúmes, se aproximou decidido do grupo, perguntou em voz alta, sobrepondo-se a algazarra de pedidos:

-Quer ir ao baile de inverno comigo, Moana?

Ela ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz e ao vê-lo sorriu:

-Claro Harry!

Os garotos olharam surpresos para ele e foram se afastando, alguns aborrecidos, outros praguejando, e outros indiferentes. Harry viu Simas se sentar chateado na ponta oposta da deles e até Malfoy o olhar feio enquanto sentava na mesa da Sonserina. Sentou ao lado de Moana.

-Malfoy te convidou também?

-Hum? Ah, sim, estamos conversando ultimamente, não sabia? – ciúmes queimando alto "Eu preciso me controlar... MAS COMO ASSIM CONVERSANDO COM O MALFOY???" – Calma, não precisa se estressar! – "Detesto quando ela lê minha mente" – Ele até que é legal, de perto não parece ser aquele exibicionista idiota a que estamos acostumados...

-Desde quando vocês dois estão conversando?

-Duas semanas... não se preocupe, é só sobre as matérias, durante as aulas e breves encontros na biblioteca... eu cuido com o que falo. – ela olhou a cara dele – Qual é, não confia em mim?

-Ta bem... mas eu vou ficar de olho nele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça impaciente.

A primeira aula da AD de segunda, com o segundo ano, foi melhor do que ele esperava. Claro, estavam reunidos em grupinhos de suas casas e os grifinórios bem longe dos sonserinos, intolerantes, mas ouviam arrebatados ao que ele falou. Um pequeno discurso improvisado sobre os objetivos da AD (houve um arrepio em grupo ao nome de Voldemort), um resumo básico sobre os assuntos que veriam, e ensinou-os a praticarem o expelliarmus... é claro que sempre saíam feitiços errados (um sonserino se excitou, errou o feitiço, foi um sufoco para Harry fazer desaparecer as duas quimeras recém conjuradas, elas estavam tentando comer um corvinal... a turma ficou admirada quando ele estuporou a primeira e a segunda pulou nele e ele se defendeu com um chute e daí a paralisou.. considerando que foram sete feitiços estuporantes e três de nível superior que paralisavam...), e feitiços que não faziam parte da aula... teve que interromper a aula para explicar que a AD não servia para aprender a fazer covardias, que como objetivo era aprender a se defender e que quem atacasse novamente um colega seria expulso antes que pudesse dizer "vai à merda"...

Já a aula do quarto ano foi bem melhor, ou pior, não saberia dizer, o desrespeito era incrível, precisou usar o que alguns chamariam de tirania para exigir respeito, a intolerância entre as casas então chegava a assustar, ensinou alguns feitiços simples de duelo, meia hora depois tinha enfeitiçado meia sala e falava com o cúmulo da paciência novamente os objetivos da AD, ameaças de expulsão e blábláblá, quando apontou a varinha para a cara de um corvinal e fez uma cara feia o pessoal pareceu se convencer de que era ele quem estabelecia as regras e pareceu se conformar, embora ainda não se tolerassem a aula ficou mais calma, mesmo que ainda houvessem os feitiços sem mira e errados (uma garota quase foi asfixiada com uma almofada que por acidente ganhou vida).

O terceiro ano parecia ter saído do inferno, talvez porque seus nervos estivessem a flor da pele, e talvez porque eles parecessem ter pegado a incansabilidade do segundo ano e a capacidade de tirar a paciência e de serem agressivos do quarto, foi o cúmulo do auto-controle não estuporá-los, o velho pequeno discurso sobre os objetivos da AD e ensinou o expelliarmus e mais dois feitiços de combate, felizmente para seu humor (se é que ainda estava com algum humor) não houveram grandes acidentes, mas as brigas... chegou a levar um soco ao separar uma delas, claro que não gostou, separou o grifinório do sonserino com um único movimento que deixou os dois assustados, ameaças de expulsão, e também uma que ele teria que usar mais vezes ("...os próximos que brigarem eu não vou ter pena de usar feitiços estuporantes!!!"), a aula foi um fiasco, não aprenderam praticamente nada, mas as três turmas saíram sabendo muito bem que a AD era séria.

Chegou no salão comunal praticamente morto, alunos que foram às aulas o olharam meio constrangidos quando ele se jogou no sofá visivelmente cansado, Mione e Rony ainda não tinham voltado das reuniões de monitores, tinham muito o que fazer com o baile... Moana, a única sem papel ali dava uma força aos três, tomava conta da sala comunal (nas noites em que os monitores estavam livres eles dormiam ou se curtiam... mas não podiam trabalhar), ajudava nos deveres, explicava o conteúdo para os dois cabeçudos, enfim... ajudava a segurar a barra, o que – pelo menos para Harry – ajudava muito.

-Cansado? – perguntou ela, quando Harry se jogou de olhos vidrados na poltrona, próximo de um ataque de nervos.

Apenas gemeu. Era quarta de noite, dez e meia, acabara de dar aulas para os sexto, quinto e sétimo (nessa ordem) anos, e achava que a segunda tinha sido um sonho comparado a essa... as rivalidades pareciam-lhe a pior coisa de face da terra depois daquelas aulas, que foram o que ele chamaria de indescritível, horrível, estava em sérias dúvidas se não preferia ser visitado pelo Tio Voldy a noite do que enfrentar aquele inferno de novo...

-Mione e Rony já foram se deitar... – falou ela, hesitante – ela está zangada com você.

Um grunhido. Mione não gostara de seu jeito nada delicado de dar aula, os dois discutiram e ela se zangou com ele... e só para acabar ainda mais com seu ânimo, Edwiges também estava zangada com ele, não estava recebendo a atenção do dono e o bicou raivosamente quando ele tentou acaricia-la...

Nunca sentira tanta falta de um descanso, deitar e não pensar em nada, por horas... o que agora não era possível, o dia inteiro, aulas, procurava tirar boas notas para não perder o cargo de presidente (não sei não... aquilo parecia mais ditadura) da AD, que, embora ele temesse, o maldito orgulho o obrigava a mantê-lo, tentava fazer os deveres durante os intervalos entre as aulas para ter mais tempo durante a noite, que também estavam super ocupadas... terças, quintas e domingos, oclumensia, não entendia porque aquilo ainda não tinha acabado, mas sempre tinham algo mais a rever... segundas, quartas, sextas e sábados, aulas na AD, o que era extremamente exaustivo, tanto para mente, quanto para nervos, e até para sonhos, pesadelos... deveres e trabalhos, até parecia revisão de última hora de N.O.M.s! Para que tanta coisa, os N.I.E.M.s são no ano que vem!... e ali, parecendo sempre que tinham caído de pára-quedas, mas o que ele considerava um alívio, treinos de quadribol, só conseguia comparecer a metade deles mas ainda assim conseguia manter a concentração de pé (ele tinha vontade de mandar a maldita concentração para aquele lugar, o próximo jogo seria só depois do Natal, mas McGonagall falara que queria o time treinando porque ainda podia melhorar, e cá entre nós: Harry concordava...)... resultado: olheiras, cansaço, irritadiço, respostas secas e sarcásticas, estava parecendo o Harry do ano anterior, o que ainda lhe dava mais raiva... tentava se controlar nas aulas de Poções, detenções seria a última coisa desejável naquele momento...

E, para tira-los da rotina, boa notícia na segunda semana de dezembro, no meio do café da manhã.

A coruja branca largou o bilhete a sua frente e passou por ele roçando em sua cabeça, ainda não o tinha perdoado. Pegou o bilhete totalmente surpreso, Rony e Mione olhavam com curiosidade. Abriu, era de Remo.

_Quarta, 00:30, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Tenho notícias._

-Lareira? – perguntou Rony baixo.

-É... e eu não acredito! – os três o olharam assustados – vou estar morto na quarta! Meia noite e meia!

Mione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, exasperada, Moana apenas riu (da colega, que ficava hilária exasperada) mas Rony levou a sério o que Harry disse.

-Concordo... menos descanso pra nós – ele deixou a testa bater na mesa com um gemido – estou cansado só de imaginar.

-Nossa, o que os preguiçosos têm? – perguntou Dino, chegando com Simas e Neville, observando os três pares de olheiras e caras de desânimo.

-Sinceramente? – perguntou – Enfia esse preguiçosos no seu...

-Harry!

-Harry, Harry, e essa má educação? – Dino puxou suas bochechas, Harry o empurrou. – Seu menino mau!

-Vai lá encher a Parvati Dino, e me deixa em paz... – gemeu. É... Dino e Parvati não estavam namorando ainda, mas Dino estava prestes a ganhar a aposta (ainda se lembram dela?)...

Mas não pôde deixar de ficar ansioso com a conversa, _tenho notícias_, o que seria? Achou difícil se concentrar nas aulas naquele dia e simplesmente a AD foi uma surpresa quando os alunos chegaram até "disciplinados" na sala, duas aulas para cada turma e eles entenderam que não estavam mexendo com o Harry-herói, e sim com o Harry-não-brinque-comigo-ou-tá-ferrado... mas foi a aula de oclumansia da terça que o surpreendeu.

-Para alguém com uma personalidade obtusa como você, Potter – disse Snape, friamente, em sua masmorra – você completou as aulas de oclumensia com o devido sucesso... – ele crispou os lábios – no entanto, os limites para a oclumansia e legilimancia se abriram demais em você e descobrimos que possui um novo dom – as palavras ecoavam na sala – a capacidade de telepatia.

Maravilha, pensou, mais uma coisa para se ocupar, o que era dessa vez?

-Embora eu nunca pudesse acreditar, você tem a capacidade de manter a mente divida na essência, e assim sendo, pode dividi-la em uma parte sem lembranças, apenas pensamentos, e totalmente acessível a penetrações externas. Por ter grande habilidade na legilimancia, Potter, você poderá introduzir pensamentos seus na mente de outras pessoas, com o devido treino; no entanto só serão pessoas que você conhece e confia, se chegar a tanto... talvez apenas com pessoas que você mantém uma ligação mais forte. – ele o encarou friamente – Nossas aulas de oclumensia finalmente terminam aqui. – Harry ia sorrir intimamente mas... – Agora será legilimancia direta.

É a mesma sensação de querer bater com a cabeça na parede... legilimancia direta era muito chato, encarar Snape durante horas, tentando fazer com que seus pensamentos entrassem na cabeça dele sem deixar sua própria mente aberta ou exposta, ficar engolindo sarcásticas e irritantes sátiras sobre sua obtusidade e coisas do gênero, aquilo dava um sooooooono... e um mau humor do cão (pobre Sirius... aliás, estava sentindo muita falta dele para defende-lo de Snape... embora não precisasse disso)...

Chegou acabado na quarta no salão comunal, tivera que cancelar as duas últimas aulas com o quinto e sétimo anos, levara meia AD do sexto ano para a ala hospitalar, briga, Malfoy resolvera participar de sua primeira aula, deu confusão, acabou precisando derrubar vários com feitiços para parar tudo, alguns não gostaram e o atacaram... choveu feitiço para tudo quanto é lado, Harry precisou usar excesso de força para parar a briga, enfureceu-se... levou todos para a ala hospitalar, vários foram liberados pela enfermeira, precisou fazer relatórios para os professores das casas sobre o que aconteceu... entrou extremamente mal humorado no salão comunal aquela noite, onde Dino e Neville o encararam até com medo, se jogou no sofá, Rony, que conhecia melhor o humor do amigo, aconselhou Mione com um gesto a não falar nada, até porque ela ainda estava zangada com ele...

Deitar-se ali, na poltrona, (ocupando três acentos... mas os incomodados que se retirassem) de costas, escutando o crepitar da lareira, esvaziando a cabeça... tudo o que queria, fechou os olhos, relaxando, tudo o que precisava... paz... deixou o cansaço tomar conta, que se danasse o que os outros pensassem, adormeceu...

Sono sem sonhos, relaxante... paz...

Pena que durou pouco tempo.

-Harry... – a voz de Rony o sacudia – anda, bicha dorminhoca, acorda, é meia noite e meia.

"Vou te mostrar a bicha dorminhoca..." pensou aborrecido, se sentando sonolento, encarando o rosto que flutuava na lareira. – E aí...

-Caramba... – falou Remo, surpreso, observando as expressões cansadas deles – o que é que vocês têm?

-Notícias ruins a meia noite quando está todo mundo querendo dormir... – respondeu, passando a mão na cara. Remo o encarou.

-Mas a notícia que tenho não é exatamente ruim. É sobre Sirius.

Harry o encarou, subitamente acordado. Rony e Mione se entreolharam. O ex-professor franziu a testa para Harry e indicou Moana com um olhar fugaz.

-Ah... Remo, essa é Moana Hawkins, é de confiança, anda com a gente, esteve junto naquele ataque a Durmstrang e o Harry gosta dela – falou Rony de uma só vez.

Lançou ainda um olhar assassino a Rony, mas prestou mais atenção ao estranho olhar que Remo lançou a Moana, ela lhe lembrava muitas coisas... íntimas... mas foi só isso o que Harry conseguiu ver.

-Conheci sua mãe... – disse vagamente a garota – estudou comigo em Hogwarts.

-Então Remo – falou depressa – que notícias sobre Sirius?

-Calma, não se anime – falou ele, sério – conseguimos um contato no ministério, temos um... – ele lançou um olhar duvidoso a Moana e depois a Harry, ele, Rony e Mione acenaram com a cabeça – temos um dos nossos estudando o véu... já que ele trata sobre a morte, ou assim achamos, pode nos ajudar a bolar algo contra Voldemort, e vamos aproveitar e ver se conseguimos trazer Almofadinhas de volta... mas não tenha esperanças! – falou depressa, quando Harry sorriu – estamos tão perto de trazer ele de volta quanto Voldemort está de sair por aí distribuindo balinhas.

O fundo de seu estômago despencou; por um segundo tivera certeza de que voltaria a ver o padrinho, mas agora... foi como se o tivesse perdido uma segunda vez... houve um silêncio dolorido.

-É só isso? – perguntou, aborrecido.

-Não. Achamos que Voldemort está com planos perigosos na sua direção, Harry... – Lupin estava tenso – ontem ele atacou um crematório... onde seu pai foi cremado.

"Puts, eu nem sabia que ele tinha sido cremado..."

Um silêncio se seguiu as suas palavras, então Mione tapou a boca com a mão e Moana franziu a testa.

-Se ele conseguiu as cinzas do pai do Harry, só podemos imaginar duas coisas... – disse Moana, todos a olharam – ou ele está planejando seqüestrar Harry ou coisa do gênero e dar-lhe a poção que provavelmente seria um ritual negro que precisa das cinzas... ou ele quer o pai dele.

-Exatamente o que nós achamos – disse Remo.

-E por que ele iria querer o pai do Harry? – perguntou Rony, fazendo a pergunta que Harry não teve coragem de fazer.

-Por vários motivos – disse Remo – Para começar pelo valor emocional – ele lançou um olhar a Harry – e Tiago foi um bruxo poderoso, e não se encontram mais bruxos com a mesma qualidade em duelos, sem contar que, dependendo do ritual de magia negra, ele poderá voltar com a mesma memória que tinha antes de morrer... é claro que não seria ele, somente uma cópia. Ou, como você disse Moana, se ele tiver o sangue poderia fazer esses rituais negros que só ele sabe, para afetar Harry. E poderia fazer muitas mais coisas, só podemos fazer suposições...E a partir de agora as possibilidades são inúmeras... você precisa ter muito cuidado. Se tiver algum sonho incomum, você sabe do que eu estou falando, comunique a Dumbledore imediatamente, precisamos de toda e qualquer informação.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente... ambos presos em seus próprios pensamentos, a guerra estava superando suas expectativas... pelo menos as de Harry, não imaginara que algo como aquilo poderia vir a acontecer... que tolice a sua, ainda iria piorar, muito, estavam só no começo de tempos difíceis.

-Vocês têm a assinatura do Profeta Diário? – perguntou Remo, de súbito.

-Não – respondeu Mione.

-Então refaçam. Dumbledore convenceu Fudge a fazer com que o jornal noticiasse tudo. Se querem ficar a par dos acontecimentos, a chance é agora.

Harry praticamente não ouviu, estuporado com a possibilidade de rever seu pai, mas como um seguidor de Voldemort... isso sim lhe parecia um pesadelo, subitamente entendeu como estava por fora das batalhas, pessoas morriam todo dia enfrentando Voldemort ou seus comensais, e ele ali, seguro no castelo, apenas sentindo amostras do poder do Lorde durante algumas noites, e ainda quase morrendo por isso. Se sentiu inútil, fracassado, um perdedor covarde, queria estar lá fora, lutando, participando mais ativamente da batalha, que um dia decidiria o rumo de tudo.

A conversa estava sendo curta e chegava ao fim, lá se iria sua oportunidade de explicações, pelo menos as de sentido mais simples. Quebrou o silêncio.

-Remo... você sabe se minha mãe teve parentes bruxos?

O lobisomem pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, assim como os amigos.

-Que eu saiba não Harry. Por quê?

-Tem um garoto novo aqui, inclusive ele também mora em Little Whinging, de sobrenome Evans.

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Vou investigar... e Harry?

-Hum?

-Quando foi que você pegou o fichário com as anotações de animago?

Os outros três olharam em redor fingindo estarem distraídos, aquilo decididamente quebrou a tensão.

-Há séculos... por quê?

-Tratante, levou junto todos os outros livros do armário...

-E estão sendo bem úteis para as aulas da AD.

Remo sorriu.

-A AD reabriu?

-Reabriu sim – disse Rony – e Harry está dando ataques de stress.

-Cala boca Rony... é um saco ter que te aturar depois de separar uma briga sua e do Malfoy... – ele explicou a Remo: – o sexto ano inteiro brigou hoje, até eu saí apanhando, tive que levar a cambada inteira para a ala hospitalar... e fazer aqueles relatórios desgraçados, está sendo um inferno... e agora tem mais essa de eu ser telepata, Snape está mais chato que nun...

-Você é o que??? – murmurou Mione. Viu que o olhavam perplexos.

-Eu não contei? Hum, acho que não... agora eu também estou treinando telepatia... parece que eu tenho um dom para a coisa…

-Você é uma caixinha de surpresas mesmo… o que pretende fazer com esse dom?

-Não sei... mas vou aproveitar para pedir as respostas da Mione durante as provas...

-Não mesmo!

Riram, um riso triste no meio daquele poço de frustração.

-E agora que estamos falando com alguém que realmente conheceu Sirius – falou Mione, e Harry riu ao entender o olhar contrariado que Remo lançou ("Ta me estranhando?") – o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tem sobrenome Nigellus.

Remo os encarou.

-E daí?

-Remo! – exclamou Mione, indignando-se, Rony riu. – O tataravô do Sirius foi Fineus NIGELLUS!

-Hermione, por que você acha que eu iria decorar o nome dos tataravôs do Sirius? Eu não sei nem qual era o nome da mãe dele! Quanto a esse professor...

-Ele é parecido com o Sirius.

-Todos os Black's são parecidos... Narcisa que é a aberração da família, nasceu loira... esse professor deve ser só mais um primo perdido da família Black, mas vou pesquisar assim mesmo…

Ele voltou a ficar sério.

-Não quero ver vocês saindo depois do pôr-do-sol, por motivo nenhum, muito menos desacompanhados, Harry. Hagrid nos mandou um relatório falando sobre os centauros, eles estão guardando alguma coisa... e vimos comensais andando muito perto de Hogwarts. Suspeitamos, e temos quase certeza disso, que os centauros estão se unindo a Voldemort...

-Peraí, os centauros são burros, mas não apóiam as trevas! – interrompeu Harry.

-A maioria não seria assim. Mas essa floresta tem sido dos centauros a milhares de anos, quando Hogwarts e Hogsmeade foram fundados tomaram muita parte dela, os centauros começaram a se revoltar a partir daí. Então sempre vinham alunos metidos como nós entrar nela e se aventurar, ou outros com os mais variados motivos, e eles não gostam de ser perturbados. Ficaram tão vidrados pela floresta que agora estão fazendo qualquer coisa para consegui-la. Nunca fariam nada contra Dumbledore, não têm poder suficiente para isso, então agora estão se aliando aos que podem fazer isso. Voldemort provavelmente prometeu devolver a floresta a eles se eles o ajudassem. É claro, sempre têm alguns que se negam, os bons... foram encontrados alguns mortos, e na última semana, quatro apareceram feridos pedindo ajuda a Hagrid e Dumbledore...

-Puxa, eu não sabia disso...!

-Não deveria saber mesmo – Lupin estava sério – foi à noite. Esses quatro não deveriam ter sobrevivido de acordo com a ordem dada, conseguiram escapar, estão escondidos no castelo, em recuperação. Falaram algumas coisas que nos ajudou a… hum… supor algumas coisas.

-Por exemplo? – pediu Harry.

-Não posso contar – bufaram de desapontamento – isso é sigiloso. Não andem perto da floresta, evitem sair... e vocês três – ele olhou para Rony, Mione e Moana – cuidem desse cara aí.

-Certo, e você está falando igual a um papai protetor. – disse Harry, se espreguiçando – Como você está indo com Tonks?

Remo ficou estranhamente corado...

-Não entendi.

-Não se faz de louco – sorriu – já se entenderam?

-Não. – respondeu contrariado – ainda não.

-Não sabe se ela gosta de você?

-E isso é da sua conta?

Harry e Rony riram, Mione sacudiu a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

-Vamos, lobinho, ela gosta ou não gosta?

-Não enche Harry! Não sei se ela gosta, pelo menos está amigável. – disse irritado.

-Ahhhhhh não se irrite... – disse ironicamente, dando uns tapinhas na cabeça flutuante, as garotas riram, até Remo deu um sorriso contrariado.

-Tá, seu demente, mais alguma pergunta? – eles negaram com a cabeça – Melhor irem dormir agora, qualquer coisa nos avisem. E Harry, não é superproteção, mas você sabe bem que está correndo perigo, não deixe o que é seu na reta.

Concordou com a cabeça.

-Boa noite então.

Responderam com outros "Boa noite", e a cabeça sumiu das chamas. Se levantaram, todo o ânimo de Harry se evaporou.

-Bem, já é alguma coisa – disse Rony. – Não podemos dizer que estamos no escuro.

-Eu adoraria o escuro agora – falou Mione se espreguiçando – escuro e uma boa cama. Boa noite meninos... – ela deu um beijo em Rony – e Harry, dorme cara, você está parecendo uma múmia...

Moana a acompanhou, Harry e Rony também foram para seus dormitórios.

-Então? – perguntou Rony, enquanto Harry tomava a poção. – O que você achou?

-Não sei... não gostei do que ouvi... bom, não vamos poder dar voltinhas pela floresta esse ano.

-Nem fala... como se eu gostasse.

Ficaram em silêncio, logo os roncos de Rony acompanharam os dos outros três, mas Harry permaneceu acordado, pensando no que ouvira, pensando no pai... como reagiria se ele aparecesse ali, vivo, em carne e osso, mas querendo matá-lo? Sendo mau? E Sirius, se ele não voltasse? Agora que tinha esperanças?

Ele não sabia que teria essa pergunta respondida dali a pouco tempo.


	19. CAP 18 Garota malvada

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo dezoito-**

Garota malvada 

Quando abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte demorou para entender porque estava tão chateado, mas logo que lembrou uma sensação ruim se apoderou de seu humor. Acordou os amigos, Rony e Dino, Simas e Neville já tinham saído... vontade de ficar na cama... a AD estava acabando com ele, e Voldemort o perturbara durante a noite...

-Credo Harry, cê tá com uma cara horrível! – murmurou Dino, enquanto se vestia.

-São os seus peidos, ficam me tirando o sono. – retrucou, não estava para papo. Dino amarrou a cara, Rony o olhou, "Ele outra vez?"

Não comeu muito no café da manhã, como sempre fazia quando não se sentia bem, mas foi Moana se sentar ao seu lado que tudo pareceu melhorar... Na aula de Transfiguração McGonnagall passou as listas de quem ficaria no Natal, como o baile seria no último dia do trimestre e não nas férias muitos não assinaram, inclusive Rony e Mione, mas Moana assinou.

-Você vai ficar aqui? – perguntou.

-Claro, não tenho ninguém com quem ficar, e os natais daqui devem ser bem divertidos, ter o castelo só pra si... – disse ela, passando-lhe a lista.

-Correção: ter o castelo só pra nós. – assinou animadamente.

Rony e Mione o olharam.

-Não vai com a gente Harry?

-Ficar aqui sozinho pode não ser seguro.

-Não vou estar sozinho – sorriu safadamente. Agarrou o braço dela – E se eu for, ela vai junto!

-É tarde demais, ele virou o chiclé... – Rony sacudiu a cabeça como se fosse um caso perdido, Mione riu.

A aula novamente foi interessante, continuavam praticando mudanças animais uns nos outros... Harry deu a Rony orelhas de coelho, Mione deu uma tromba de tapir ao namorado, que ficou extremamente engraçado, abanando as orelhas e a tromba... Moana fez Harry ganhar rabo (ele fez uma careta e deu um pulo quando sentiu o rabo saindo...) de cavalo (ficou doidão com os cabelos desalinhados e a cauda desalinhada...), Rony foi se vingar das orelhas e quando Harry viu estava relinchando e o grupo rolando de rir...

Pansy Parkinson se aproximou para desdenhar:

-Ficou bem de cavalo Potter... é a sua cara.

-Que bom que gostou Pansy, quer ver se fica legal em você? – perguntou, erguendo a varinha.

-Não... mas quero ver se na sua namoradinha fica legal com chifres de bode... – ela ergueu a varinha para Moana – Malesco!

Não querendo que Moana passasse o mico de ser vista com chifres de bode, uma barreira transparente e avermelhada se conjurou a sua frente, fazendo o feitiço ricochetear e subir (onde acabou acertando o lustre que ficou com o formato de um cabrito).

-O que foi isso? – guinchou Pansy, assustada.

-Nada Pansy... fique tranqüila.

-Agora é a minha vez – Moana ergueu a varinha para a sonserina – Malesco!

Ela recuou alguns passos, a turma toda se virou para olhar... a parte alta do peito dela começou a aumentar, aumentar, até a blusa romper...

Metade da sala riu. Os grifinórios gargalhavam.

-Tetas de vaca! – exclamou Rony, sem ar de tanto rir – Ta a cara da Pansy!

Essa tentava tapar os peitos (ou seria tetas?) desesperadamente, mas mais que nunca lembrava uma vaca.

-Hawkins! – McGonnagall não gostou... – Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória! Srta.Parkinson, venha, vou leva-la a enfermaria... Não quero mais transformações exageradas, _ouviram_?

Assim que ela fechou a porta as risadas tomaram conta de novo.

-Não gosto de perder pontos para a Grifinória, mas essa aí valeu a pena! – riu Lilá.

A aula foi continuando, sem grandes incidentes... Mione transformou os três simultaneamente, Rony (babaca...) caiu de costas no chão quando ganhou cascos, Harry quebrou o espelho que o mirava quando ganhou uma juba de leão e Moana ganhou asas no lugar das orelhas... para se vingar os três atacaram a garota ao mesmo tempo... ela virou...

-Uma zebra – falou McGonnagall, olhando-os severamente. – Vocês estão difíceis hoje... mais uma transformação exagerada e darei-lhes uma detenção.

Ela trouxe Mione de volta, que se jogou nos braços de Rony para sufocar as risadas...

Na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, se agruparam em torno do picadeiro, Hagrid estava dentro dele, com o assunto da aula.

-São vacas?

Umas criaturas bizarras, pareciam búfalos castanhos, mas tinham jubas negras e ("???") três caudas. Eram cerca de treze.

-Tauros – Hagrid deu uma palmada amigável nos flancos de um deles, que mugiu. – À primeira vista a pessoa não acha que é um bicho mágico, mas esses aqui têm poderes que os tornam bem difíceis de capturar. Primeiro porque não tem feitiço que os segure, exceto o de morte, claro. Segundo porque eles fritam qualquer coisa que os segure. Estão vendo as pedrinhas cinzas nas testas deles?

Harry olhou com mais atenção. Cada um deles tinha uma pedrinha chata cinza do tamanho de uma moeda na testa. Lançavam olhares ameaçadores para os alunos que os cercavam.

-Elas servem como uma espécie de laser que carboniza qualquer coisa. Por isso nunca se aproximem de um bicho desses indo de frente para ele.

Houveram movimentos incômodos nos alunos.

-E terceiro, porque esses grandalhões quando estão em grupos e se sentem ameaçados são extremamente ariscos e ferozes. Não têm medo de usar os chifres. São encontrados mais comumente nas florestas russas, onde é pouco povoado, embora também hajam em abundancia na Groelândia e nas ilhas do Canadá. Se alimentam de plantas, claro...

-Mas Hagrid – Mione não conseguiu se conter – quero dizer, professor Hagrid... como eles existem na Groelândia se lá é um deserto?

-Ahhh, isso é um mistério ainda. – falou Hagrid, animado – vários cientistas já se meteram lá tentando descobrir... mas a maioria morreu congelada.

-Para morar nesses lugares têm que gostar de frio hein? – exclamou um lufo-lufo.

-Sim, até porque, com esse pêlo todo, eles morreriam se vivessem em um lugar mais quente. Eles são exímios nadadores, os tauros canadenses vivem em constante migração, de uma ilha a outra, sempre em busca da melhor pastagem. Vivem em bandos de dez à centenas, os filhotes são iguais aos bezerros comuns...

Hagrid passou mais alguns dados sobre os bichos e depois deu a cada aluno uma correia, com a intenção de fazer os estudantes levar os bichos para passear pelos terrenos. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu... Os animais que os levaram para passear.

-Estou ralado! – reclamou Rony, enquanto iam almoçar. – Aquele bicho me arrastou para as pedras perto do lago! Onde está a Moana?

-No banho, o dela pulou dentro do lago, levou ela junto...

"Quem dera eu tivesse caído com ela..."

-...me dá frio só de pensar! A água devia estar congelando!

"Comigo junto ia estar um fogaréu..."…

Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Nigellus começou com um conteúdo novo.

"Seres alisutórios: O que apenas as almas vêem"

-Existem algumas criaturas que podem ser vistas por apenas algumas pessoas, as que possuem uma sintonia mais forte e completa com as outras dimensões. Essas criaturas são conhecidas como os seres alisutórios, um ramo muito misterioso e complexo. Não é magia, vários trouxas já viram essas criaturas por aí, mas com a magia é mais fácil de estuda-las. Não fazemos a mínima idéia de quantos existem, nem quantas variedades, mas sabemos que tem alguns que adoram perturbar os outros, apenas por perturbar; outros que possuem as pessoas entrando em seus sonhos e comendo seus pensamentos, levando-as muitas vezes à morte, igual ao beijo de um dementador; outros dão avisos, tanto em sonhos quanto fora deles; e, e essa é a grande maioria, os que apenas ficam vagando, pelo menos nós não descobrimos sua função.

"Muitos bruxos acreditam que esses seres não existem, mas já foi provado o contrário. Os cientistas suspeitam que cada ser tem sua função, por mais complexa e insignificante que ela seja. Não são sólidos, pelo menos não se tem notícia de que sejam. Mas graças a eles é possível entender melhor o sistema das dimensões. Em geral, a maioria deles vêm das dimensões mais próximas da nossa, como a da morte – que são os que enviam as premonições de morte, entre outras coisas – , a astral – onde a alma dos bruxos capazes de projeções astrais vão durante as projeções – , a do coma – onde vamos parar quando estamos nesse estágio, em geral os seres dessa dimensão nos mostram antigas lembranças – e inúmeras outras."

-Existem alguns, como eu já mencionei, que possuem as pessoas, durante seus sonhos. Acreditamos que estes venham da dimensão do exorcismo – Dino riu. Ele estava comparando o nome da dimensão com o filme trouxa "O Exorcista" – que foi chamada assim devido ao ritual de exorcismo usado para livrar algo ou alguém de espíritos ruins. Existem outros seres também dessa dimensão que se alimentam do raciocínio da pessoa diretamente, deixando-as loucas e dementes – metade da Grifinória olhou para Harry.

"Mas estes dois são de dimensões mais complexas, e por isso não podem ser vistos por nós. Os que os humanos podem ver são os astrais e os vagantes, e alguns perturbadores. A grande maioria interage por meio dos sonhos."

E assim a aula foi seguindo. Harry achou o assunto meio complicado quando o professor deu alguns detalhes mais complexos sobre essas criaturas. De fato, era tanta dimensão para cá e sintoma para lá que ele ficou em dúvida se ainda era um ser humano… ele deu alguns exemplos de pessoas alisutadas (que eram as pessoas que viam os seres alisutórios). Jacobina, uma mulher heróica que viveu em uma cidade chamada Sapiranga, lá nos cafundó do sul do Brasil, fora uma astral; acreditavam que Saci-Pererê, Iemanjá, Curupira e Boitatá fossem seres alisutórios de uma dimensão ainda não reconhecida (Harry não acreditou que eles fossem... eram apenas lendas... trouxas...), e eles tentavam incessantemente captura-los; e – e Hermione não quis acreditar – o bufador de chifre enrugado também era um ser alisutório. Quando Mione perguntou, Nigellus disse que os Lovegood era uma das poucas pessoas alisutadas... E só para completar o professor pediu um trabalho de dois rolos de pergaminho sobre a alisutassia (o dom de ver seres alisutórios), o que baixou o ânimo de todo mundo, principalmente o de Harry... seu tempo andava curto.

Mas desanimadoras mesmo eram as aulas de telepatia com Snape. Isso sim era chato, ficar horas sentado na frente dele, encarando-o nos olhos, tentando enviar uma mensagem para os pensamentos dele... era um jogo de extrema paciência, onde era preciso concentração, mas não parava de lhe ocorrer pensamentos do tipo "Cara, você é muito feio" e "Essa decididamente é a coisa mais bicha que eu já fiz" ou até "Escuta aqui, seu seboso de nariz grande, por que não me libera logo, eu tenho mais o que fazer sabe?"

-Porque isso aqui é importante Potter.

Os dois se encararam.

-Eu consegui? - perguntou perplexo.

-Já era tempo mesmo – ele crispou os lábios. Harry quase riu; enviara para os pensamentos do professor uma ofensa... – vamos ver quanto tempo demora para pegar o jeito.

Mas acontece que isso era complicado, estava acostumado a invadir a mente, mas não os pensamentos... mas isso não era uma invasão, era uma troca de pensamentos, embora fossem ações parecidas, o jeito de fazer era completamente diferente... ficou a noite toda sem conseguir mais nada, foi dormir tendo a impressão de que seu cérebro virara uma esponja.

"MERDA!!!"

Lá se foi ele, tentando desesperadamente catar a raiz de xinforuso que "alguém" tocara em seu caldeirão... Ah é, Malfoy cavara sua sepultura... mas infelizmente xinforuso e haruquê não combinavam.

BUM!!!

Vários riram, o caldeirão saiu voando, Rony e Hermione franziram a testa enquanto Moana metia a mão na cara, Snape veio:

-Zero então Potter.

Ele se virou e voltou ao centro da sala.

"FILHO DE UMA CENSURADO!!!"

Snape se virou e o encarou, perplexo e ficando branco amarelado de raiva.

-Detenção Potter, domingo às sete, minha sala.

Pronto, pensou, completei meu dia... domingo a noite era um dos poucos momentos que tinha para relaxar, e lá iria ele, passa-lo todo destripando iguanas ou coisa parecida...

"Eu devo queimar no inferno!" sentou-se num canto, observando, era uma poção que cairia nos N.I.E.M.s, e estava fazendo certo até Malfoy atirar o xinforuso... bem na cara de Snape, que viu, os grifinórios preferiram ficar em silêncio a piorar a situação, pelo menos não haviam perdido pontos... que era algo que tinham pouco, cinqüenta, Sonserina liderava por duzentos e noventa e sete, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal também não passavam dos cem...

Ficou observando os amigos, tentando se conectar com os pensamentos deles por telepatia, mas quando o par não estava concentrado parecia ser ainda mais difícil...

Aula. Almoço. Treino. Banho. Jantar. AD. AD. AD. Cama!

Acordou com uma disposição que só sentira no primeiro fim de semana de aula: era feriado em Hogsmeade. Mas não iria sozinho com Moana como da outra vez (embora ele preferisse ir sozinho com ela)... as garotas precisavam comprar vestidos para o baile, o que (ele nunca achou que ia gostar de uma idéia dessas) ele achou animador. Teria que comprar também vestes de gala novas, as do quarto ano estavam apertando e ele achava aquele verde extremamente infantil... se fosse talvez um verde mais escuro...

"Que lindo, Potter, agora deu para ser vaidoso?"

Nevava que era um inferno, impossível diferir entre o céu e o chão, porque os dois aparentavam ter a mesma quantidade de neve...

Desceu animado, as garotas estavam ali embaixo, conversando, abraçou Moana por trás, assustando-a, as garotas deram risinhos.

"Já declarando posse?" perguntou a voz dela em sua mente. Telepatia... aprendera a usar durante aquela noite, com ela.

"Prefere marcação de território? Isso pode ser meio constrangedor..."

"Eca! Harry, quer me soltar? Ta parecendo que a gente já está..."

"Já?" perguntou, soltando-a, os dois indo atrás de Rony e Mione para fora do salão comunal "Então você já tem certeza?"

"Certeza do que?"

"Não se faça de desentendida... já está firme?"

Ela riu. "Já está firme o que?"

"O nosso relacionamento."

"Praticamente, se isso te deixa feliz... mas eu estou te testando... quero ver se você não é um canalha... e até porque o famoso Harry Potter tem que iniciar um namoro com classe!"

"Mas não podemos ir treinando???" fez menção de abraça-la de novo.

"Não se atreva Harry! Eu posso estar me iludindo com você, me dê mais uma semana só para ter certeza!"

Olhou-a chocado.

"Sério?"

"Não" ela deu um sorriso maroto "Só fiz isso pra você não me agarrar" e entrou como um jato no banheiro feminino, deixando Harry plantado no meio do corredor.

"Chata..." pensou, voltando a andar.

"Ei, eu ouvi isso!"

"Vê se não cai no vaso, quero ir logo para Hogsmeade"

-Quando vocês vão começar a namorar hein? – perguntou Rony, já estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, Harry atacava duas pobres salsichas fritas.

-Não sei... ela quer fazer um início de namoro... como foi que ela disse mesmo? Com classe...

-Digna de Harry Potter? – perguntou Rony, rindo.

-Acho que sim...

-Vem cá Harry, por que você não agarra ela? – perguntou Dino, com a bochecha vermelha, se sentando ao seu lado.

-E levar uma surra depois? Afinal quem foi que te bateu?

-A Parvati... – falou chateado – eu beijei ela e ela me meteu a mão... to ficando preocupado, vou perder a aposta...

-Bom para mim!

-Obrigado pelo incentivo…

-Não há de que.

Foi o maior prazer seca-la quando entraram na loja (infelizmente foi com um feitiço "Estou ficando tarado" "Concordo...") que estava abarrotada de gente, foi dar uma olhada com os garotos no lado masculino...

Azul claro... não, não combina "Estou mesmo dando uma de estilista?"

"Não... é o seu lado feminino falando"

"Nojenta..."

Azul marinho... também não...

Vermelho... é, daí vou estar igual a Chapeuzinho Vermelho! Ainda mais com esse capuz boióla!

Amarelo... é, vai vestido de canarinho para o baile, vai!

Roxo... pelo tataravô caolho de Merlim, eu não uso isso nem a pau! ...eu disse isso mesmo?

Rosa... há,há,há, isso aqui é para o Rony usar!

Laranja... eca... que troço mais fiasquento!

Marrom... parece com bosta... o Dino é que tem que usar isso aqui...

Verde claro...

-Ei Harry, usa essa!

-Nem a pau!

-Usa Harry, vai ficar igual a um chuchu!

-É, daí a Moana vai poder te chamar de chuchuzinho! – Dino agarrou suas bochechas.

-Ah, se manquem! Dino, aquele rosa fica lindo em você!

-Não, fica melhor em você!

-Pensando melhor... – disseram os dois juntos, maldosamente – fica melhor no Simas!

-Ei, não me metam nisso!

-Ah, qual é Simas, dá contraste com os seus olhos azuis!

-É, e daí eu seria chamado de boiolinha-cor-de-rosa!

Rony foi o único que não entendeu...

Verde médio...

-Harry, falando sério, esse combina.

-Eu não vou aceitar a opinião da boiolinha-cor-de-rosa! Sem contar que eu já tenho uma dessa cor.

E finalmente... verde escuro.

-Eeeeeca... parece erva de chimarrão! – falou Dino.

Todos o olharam perplexos.

-Erva de o que?

Dino cruzou os braços

-Erva de chimarrão! Vocês não sabem o que é isso?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

-Chimarrão é uma bebida consumida no sul do Brasil, que mistura água fervente com erva-mate! Num porongo!

Os outros começaram a rir.

-Num o que?

-Porongo! Ah, vão pro inferno! – acrescentou irritado, quando Neville e Simas gargalharam.

Pegou uma outra verde escuro, que não parecia erva de camarão... opa, chimarrão; que ficava boa se comparada as outras que os amigos arranjavam para ele (como, por exemplo, uma amarela com bolinhas laranjas, extremamente boióla...), mas não era exatamente seu gosto.

-Me sinto um gafanhoto aqui dentro! – reclamou, olhando no espelho.

-Mas essa é a que fica melhor! Ou prefere essa aqui? – Dino mostrou uma roxa com penugens laranjas e verdes.

-Prefiro a verde, mas continuo me sentindo um gafanhoto!

-Foi a única decente e você ainda reclama?

-Claro, que lindo vai ser se eu ir de gafanhoto para lá! – se virou para os amigos e se engasgou ao ver Rony com uma azul celeste.

-Que foi? – perguntou o amigo, sem entender.

-Rony... – os outros dois riram também – não é por nada não... mas você está parecendo uma bicha ruiva aí dentro!

-Olha, quanto a parte do ruiva eu concordo – Rony se olhou no espelho, pareceu pensar melhor – e quanto a parte do bicha também, essa aqui não.

Acabou por escolher uma negra com pequenos detalhes verdes, que os amigos aprovaram e que ficou boa, melhor do que a verde. Mandou pagar, e estava pensando em sair quando as vozes das garotas lhe chamaram a atenção:

-Eu acho que o azul fica bom!

-Não, não tem nada a ver com ela!

-E esse verde aqui? É tão bonito...

-Não tem nada a ver comigo, Lilá.

-Mas combina com os olhos do Harry!

Sentiu-se corar; estavam procurando um vestido para Moana.

-Eu ainda acho que tem que ser vermelho. – disse Hermione.

-Mas ela já tem os cabelos vermelhos, vai parecer um pimentão! – retrucou Parvati.

-Eu também acho que tem que ser vermelho... – disse Moana, arrumando os cabelos num coque e se olhando no espelho.

-Vai de amarelo. – disse Gina, pivete.

-Eca! – exclamaram três.

-O que vocês têm contra o amarelo? – Luna saiu de um vestiário com um amarelo-margarida.

-Olha Luna, esse aí está bonito, mas não combina com você. – falou Hermione.

-Experimenta um azul, fica legal com os seus olhos.

-Não sei, azul é muito óbvio... – falou ela brevemente, olhando-se no espelho.

-Quem vai com você, Luna? – perguntou Lilá interessada, fofoqueira de plantão.

-O Finningan...

-O quê??? – exclamaram, e até Harry exclamou junto.

-Olha esse prateado aqui, que bonito! – exclamou Gina, alegre, mostrando um cintilante.

-Dá aqui! – Parvati quase engoliu o vestido. Foi direto para o provador.

-Hermione, olha esse azul aqui... – um azul piscina bem suave, também cintilante. Hermione se tocou no vestiário.

Ficou observando elas, até se entediar, Rony e Neville ficaram esperando com ele as garotas, caíram na gargalhada quando Lilá apareceu com um laranja com plumas verde-água, ficaram observando as críticas de Hermione com relação a Moana:

-Não, parece um morcego assim! De preto não, já chega que o Harry também vai!

-Eca, parece um rabanete curtido! Tira isso!

-Onde foi que você arranjou essa coisa peluda? Está parecendo um macaco!

-Pronto, agora você já pode ir para o circo!

-Não... amarelo demais.

-Não... muito azul.

-Não... muito... não.

-Não...

-Não.

-Não!

Já estavam quase dormindo encima do balcão, três da tarde ("Aonde foi o dia?"), quando finalmente...

-Ah, esse está ótimo!

Levantou a cabeça e o queixo caiu; um vestido vermelho (com um decote bem arranjado), que deixava os braços de fora, atrás era ajustado com tiras, deixando boa parte das costas a mostra (não precisamos dizer que o Harry adorou isso), simples mas lindo.

-Hum, elas conseguiram um? – perguntou Rony, vesgo, acordando.

-Conseguiram.

-Ótimo – Mione estudou a figura de Moana, que estava na expectativa – agora precisamos de uma sandália que combine.

Rony deu um gemido e voltou a dormir.

Saíram da loja às cinco, enquanto os rapazes tinham um ou dois pacotes (Harry precisou comprar um calçado novo), as garotas estranhamente tinham umas seis cada, Harry não conseguia imaginar o que tinha em todas.

-Ui, que frio! – murmurou Mione, assim que fecharam a porta.

A nevasca diminuíra, mas um vento gelado passava.

-Vamos para o Três Vassouras. – propôs Rony.

Tiveram que subir para o segundo andar (Harry nem sabia que lá tinha segundo andar) para arranjar uma mesa, era um lugar mais escuro, próprio para casais, Harry teve a visão repulsiva de Emília e Crabbe se beijando "Tem gosto pra tudo" "Nem fala...". Arranjaram uma mesa no canto, Madame Rosmerta deu uma risadinha quando entregou-lhes as cervejas.

-É um show de casais, hein? – ela olhou para Rony e Mione – calma, tem um hotel lá na esquina.

Rony e Hermione ainda estavam vermelhos e afastados cinco minutos depois, Gina e Neville aproveitavam, Harry estava com uma ligeira inveja... Lançou um olhar a Moana pelo canto do olho.

-Não se atreva.

-Por que é que você faz isso hein? – perguntou, chateado.

-Por que quero ver o quanto você agüenta...

-Quer dizer que se eu te agarrar agora você não me bate?

-Não – Harry lançou a ela um olhar maníaco e tarado – vou te estuporar.

Rony riu.

-Pelo amor de Deus, isso é tortura!

-Não é só pra ver o quanto você agüenta, quero ver se você é educado.

Hermione riu:

-Um legítimo cachorrinho!

Gina e Neville riram.

-Tudo bem... – disse, maliciosamente – o que não for agora, vai ser depois e em dobro!

-Por mim, pode até ser em triplo.

-Então vamos começar já! – a abraçou.

-Não! Semana que vem! Vamos ver se é um bom garoto. – ela se afastou.

-Você é malvada. – deitou a cabeça na mesa, conformado.

-E você é um anjo.

-Paciência Harry, mostra pra ela que você "güenta" tudo! – falou Rony, voltando a beijar Mione.

-Falar é fácil... – gemeu, com a testa escorada na mesa.

-Calma Harry, sábado que vem vai chegar...

-Tomara...


	20. CAP 19 O tigre branco

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo dezenove-**

O tigre branco 

Domingo foi relativamente horrível. Snape resolveu adiantar as detenções para a uma hora, ou seja, perdeu um dos poucos treinos de quadribol do qual participava (Grifinória treinava seis vezes por semana. Ele só participava de três, o time treinava incompleto com Rony no comando), ficou a tarde toda limpando a sala dos animais utilizados nas aulas, e isso incluía retirar o cocô dos ratos, aturar os diabretes que ficavam jogando tudo nele (inclusive suas próprias sujeiras), limpar a jaula do grindillow (::Isso está escrito errado::), e (e isso foi relativamente horrível) limpar a jaula dos manticoras, dois, bichos com corpo de leão e cabeça humana, três carreiras de dentes, cauda de escorpião, que continha espinhos que eram arremessados a uns três metros, com um veneno tão potente que um humano não durava cinco minutos com ele. Um deles tinha juba, Harry suspeitava que ainda veriam esses bichos nas aulas de Hagrid.

Foi um alívio sair de perto daquela sala quando a detenção acabou, mas dela só teve dez minutos para ir a de telepatia, por ter precisado se lavar antes chegou atrasado na aula, ainda teve que aturar os sermões de Snape.

Mas, inesperadamente, aquela aula só durou vinte minutos.

-Com quem está praticando, Potter?

-Por enquanto só com a Moana Hawkins.

-Ela tem algum talento em legilimancia ou oclumancia?

-Praticou oclumansia em Durmstrang.

-E ela é boa?

-É, sim senhor.

-Maravilha, retire-se.

Olhou perplexo para o professor.

-Você já concluiu o que precisava, pode seguir adiante sozinho, o que decididamente vai ser um alívio para mim. Mas fique avisado Potter: não vai ser por causa do término destas sessões que você vai descuidar dessa sua mente medíocre. Continue praticando. E espero não ter que repetir para você se retirar...

Saiu rapidinho e ainda surpreso da sala, Snape parecia estar muito estressado... bem... sua cicatriz doera freqüentemente desde o final do passeio do dia anterior, Voldemort estava realmente aborrecido... e havia aflição nos olhos de Snape, pôde reparar. Algo estava indo muito mal...

Mas não pôde deixar de se alegrar, finalmente as aulas acabaram, teria mais tempo, poderia descarregar um pouco os deveres, que estavam literalmente atolados... ainda tinha que fazer aquela redação enorme sobre os seres alisutórios, pesquisar sobre a poção calmante (as que tinham sido feitas corretamente foram enviadas para a enfermaria... Pomfrey ficou feliz), praticar os feitiços corrente-dourada (era uma desgraça nisso) e fazer os dois relatórios da AD do dia anterior que ele não conseguira fazer durante a manhã. É... porque só agora ficara sabendo que tinha que fazer um relatório de cada ("Cada??? CADA!?!") aula, estava puxando pela memória as outras, no final de cada duas semanas tinha que enviar para o Conselho, e – e isso ele achou o cúmulo – analisar as notas dos integrantes da AD para compara-las com as notas mais recentes para avaliar o rendimento, para ver se a AD estava servindo... e eram em quatro disciplinas para os segundo e terceiro anos (Feitiços, Transfiguração, Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas), três para os quarto e quinto (Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços) e dois para os sexto e sétimo anos (Feitiços e Defesa Contra as ::já estou cansando de escrever o nome dessa matéria:: Artes das Trevas). Considerando que eram uns vinte por turma, e seis turmas... a cada duas semanas... a situação estava ficando estressante.

Rony e Hermione estavam muito ocupados também com o preparamento da festa, a primeira vista parecia ser fácil, mas eles se deparavam com cada vez mais trabalho, Mione deu para choramingar uma noite e começou a citar tudo o que deviam fazer, deixando Harry ainda mais estressado... Como Moana não podia se meter no assunto dos monitores ela ficava ajudando Harry com a AD, ao que ele ficava extremamente grato, analisava e comparava a maior parte das notas e ajudava a bolar o conteúdo para as diferentes turmas, e até dava uma forcinha nos deveres de casa (Rony dizia freqüentava que Harry tinha sorte...)...

Começaram a ver transformações mais completas com mamíferos em Transfiguração. Harry não podia dizer que estava indo mal, estava na média boa, e suas transformações iniciais até que foram bem divertidas.

-Chifres? Você me deu chifres?! – perguntou perplexo para Rony.

-Combina com você... – disse Rony maliciosamente. Harry olhou para Moana. Ela mesmo dava uma aparência de castor a Draco que ria divertidamente se olhando no espelho mexendo o nariz de roedor. "Corno..."

Se virou ligeiramente irritado e enfeitiçou Rony, que ria, "Malesco!". Rony virou um boi.

-Bom, Potter, a transformação ficou perfeita. – elogiou McGonnagall, vindo ver. – Cinco pontos para Grifinória.

Teve sorte, conseguiu destransformar o amigo direito também. Mione não gostou e transformou Harry num coelho, ele ia transformar a amiga numa girafa quando Moana o transformou num canguru...

"Que é que você e o Malfoy estavam fazendo ali como dois amiguinhos?"

"Que foi, agora eu não posso fazer nada com os meus amigos?"

"Ah, ta, você e o Malfoy, amigos?"

"O que tem demais? Só porque você e ele não se dão não quer dizer que eu também não posso me dar bem com ele."

"Qual é, se fosse outro sonserino menos arrogante tudo bem, mas justo ele?"

"Ele não é arrogante comigo, só com você"

"Comigo e com o resto do colégio"

"Se você quer saber, ele só é assim porque precisa agir assim!"

"Como assim?"

"Qual é Harry, você acha que o filho de um comensal vai ser bonzinho com todo mundo?"

"...? Mas era isso que eu estava tentando te dizer!"

"Não, não era isso, você estava tentando me dizer que ele era um tirano arrogante, mau e etc."

"...?"

"Ele finge que é frio e arrogante, para os outros sonserinos acharem que ele é assim e que apóia o lado negro, afinal outros sonserinos também são filhos de comensais. Mas ele não é assim."

"Peraí, como você soube de tudo isso?"

"Já ouviu falar em percepção? Observação? Dedução? Conhecimento?..."

"Não continue... eu entendi. Mas você tem certeza? Disso?"

"Quase... eu estou tentando entrar na mente dele... quando conversamos eu não vejo malícia ou enganação nos olhos dele, e que eu saiba ele não é oclumente, a mente dele não é turva."

"Peraí... foi informação demais para uma única frase de telepatia... que negócio é esse de mente turva?"

"Ai, você não viu isso durante as aulas com o Snape?"

"Não!"

"Quando você tenta entrar na mente de um oclumente só pelo olhar você vê tudo turvo..."

"Você é legilimente completa?"

"Não me separo na essência, mas tenho um bom talento em legilimancia..."

"Voltando ao assunto, o Malfoy é muito tosco para ser um oclumente."

"Nisso eu concordo com você... mas se ele treinasse ele seria muito bom. Aqueles olhos dele..."

"Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes... 'aqueles olhos dele...' está parecendo mais que..."

"Cala a boca Harry! Você também tem olhos bonitos!"

"Como assim TAMBÉM???"

"Ah, já vi que conversar com você não presta..."

"Não! O que você ia falar?"

"Eu ia continuar o assunto, mas você não me deixa falar..."

"Ta bom, ta bom... mas você está falando do Malfoy como se ele fosse um anjinho..."

"Mas eu já falei, ele não apóia o lado das trevas!"

"Ta, pode não apoiar, mas anjinho ele não é. Lembra do que nós já contamos? Que ele já fez?"

"Tá... ele é frio mesmo... e arrogante... mas só com quem ele não é íntimo, ele pode ser um encapetado, mas não é mau."

"Como assim, quer dizer que vocês dois já são ÍNTIMOS???"

"Harry, eu vou te estuporar!"

"Ta bom, ta bom..."

"Promete que vai tentar ficar amigo dele?"

"O QUÊ?!!" deixou a varinha cair, perplexo, no mesmo momento em que ganhava pêlos de macaco, até os amigos o olharam, mas acharam que foi por causa da transformação. "Ficar amigo do Malfoy?"

"O que tem demais?"

"Olha, eu até aceito que ele pode ser bonzinho e tudo mais, mas ficar amigo dele já é exagero! Não mesmo!"

"Por que não?"

"Porque não! Ele é meu inimigo desde que nos vimos a primeira vez! Daí vou eu lá de repente e fico amiguinho?!"

"Ta bom, ta bom... mas você não vai aproveitar a nossa amizade para ficar ainda mais inimigo dele, vai?"

"Se ele não der nenhuma de tarado para cima de você, não. Mas eu vou ficar de olho nele!" Ela suspirou exasperada.

Herbologia, deixaram finalmente de ver as carnóforas (ninguém mais foi engolido... Rony se recusou terminantemente a trabalhar na carnófora do Chile, a tarada), entraram no estudo das samambaias andantes, ou a samambaia-polvo... samambaias enormes que tinham "pés" minúsculos, saíam passeando por aí... para lugares mais úmidos onde a terra é mais fértil... também parasitavam as grandes árvores de folhagens verdes e úmidas... em geral eram elas que causavam seu apodrecimento... os tronquilhos eram seus principais inimigos, tentavam proteger as árvores que elas parasitavam...

O que tiveram que fazer foi se dividir em grupos e, cada grupo, botar meias minúsculas em cada um dos trinta pés em média, a professora disse que os pés estavam ficando ressecados por causa do frio... mas era uma atividade meio complicada.

-MAS QUE MERDA!!! – xingou Rony, quando a planta cuspiu um jato negro de um líquido fedorento parecido com tinta em sua cara. Eles tinham virado a samambaia de cabeça para baixo (e foi difícil, porque os tentáculos, ou folhas, eram fortes) e tentavam enfiar as meias nos pezinhos de cinco centímetros sem quebrá-los.

-Weasley, cuidado! Não deixe cair a tinta na samambaia, ela resseca! – exclamou a professora.

-Daí o nome samambaia polvo... – falou Moana divertidamente.

-Você ri porque não foi com você! – Rony ficou de mau-humor.

-Pode deixar que eu me vingo Rony... – Harry deu um soco no miolo da planta, que como reação cuspiu um monte do líquido...

-HARRY!!! – as duas não gostaram...

Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Nigellus passou algumas coisas sobre as maldições e rituais negros e seus efeitos, Harry ficou surpreso com alguns efeitos, e até foi mencionada a maldição da queimadura, só os três amigos o olharam sombriamente...

Decididamente ele não se dava bem, nem com feitiços gaiola, nem com feitiços corda-dourada, "Estou precisando de um dragão...". Quando quase explodiu uma mesa, Flitwick decidiu ficar a aula inteira (afinal só faltavam quatro dias para o baile) lhe dando dicas de como melhorar, já que a aula não andava com toda aquela animação do baile. No final da aula achou que estava um pouco melhor, o professor lhe falou que faltava prática... suspeitava que só não tiraria uma nota horrível em Feitiços porque se saíra bem nos feitiços de invisibilidade.

Por mais que quisesse pensar no que acontecia, porque até os jornais estavam dando muito o que pensar com os ataques de Voldemort a casas de poções, bibliotecas super protegidas que continham livros de artes negras antigas e outros lugares, inclusive os assassinatos, não conseguia concentrar o cérebro direito, sua rotina era extremamente apertada, da cama para a aula, da aula para a AD, da AD para os deveres, dos deveres para a cama, e no meio disso os treinos de quadribol e os malditos relatórios e comparações... e até Voldemort lhe perturbava de vez em quando durante a noite, embora desde aquela vez ele não entrasse em sua mente, apenas forçasse. Mas estava sendo tão cansativo e dormia tão pouco que só o que o cérebro gravava era "Faltam horas para eu poder ir dormir", Rony e Mione pareciam estar passando por algo parecido, Moana era quem mantinha os ânimos do quarteto.

Na quinta, depois de mais uma sessão dupla bizarra de Transfiguração, levaram um susto ao chegarem ao picadeiro, para a aula de Hagrid. Duas feras enormes de tamanho de ursos polares, castanhas, dentes também enormes e letais, garras negras e olhar de besta, estavam amarradas por uma corrente num pinheiro, tentavam avançar para os alunos (que estavam a uns dois metros do picadeiro), a corrente esticada ao máximo.

-Grandeons! – murmurou Hagrid, alegremente. – Bestas de batalhas. Eram usados para estraçalhar os exércitos nas batalhas de antigamente. Foram praticamente extintos na guerra de 1742, petrificados. É claro, se você quiser um deles é só despetrificá-los, que assim eles estão em um bom número ainda. Sempre estejam protegidos e em mais de uma pessoa quando forem se aproximar de um bicho desses, porque eles são resistentes contra feitiços. O ponto fraco deles é a garganta, mas eles não deixam chegar perto dela com facilidade...

A aula ia seguindo, com as feras rosnando e babando para eles, doidas para ataca-los, mas Harry estava meio nervoso... desconfiado, sentia que algo ia acontecer.

-...estão vendo o tamanho dos dentes? Esses aí podem matar um elefante... – dizia Hagrid, quando aconteceu. Uma flecha comprida e de ferro surgiu do meio das árvores e atingiu as duas correntes, certeiras.

As correntes se partiram.

Foi um pandemônio. A maioria dos alunos saíram correndo e gritando em pânico, Harry foi derrubado por alguns deles.

-MALDITOS CENTAUROS! – ouviu o berro de Hagrid.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Moana, ajudando-o a levantar, ansiosa.

-Sim, onde estã... CUIDADO! – empurrou-a para o lado enquanto pulava para o outro, entre os dois pousou um dos grandeons... os dois foram libertados pela flecha, ao mesmo tempo em que vários centauros surgiam da floresta...

Sacou a varinha, o bicho mesmo pulava na sua direção.

-Estupefaça! – berrou, o bicho em cima, mas o feitiço nem fez cócegas, se jogou em tempo para o lado, o bicho avançou de novo...

-ESTUPEFAÇA! – um feitiço duplo, o bicho vacilou um metro, Hary se levantou patinando, foram Rony e Mione que o defenderam.

-Harry, fica aqui com a gente! – gritou Mione, Harry viu Hagrid esmurrando um centauro, uma flecha no ombro, vários centauros os cercavam...

-Cuidado!!! – gritou, Rony sentiu o reflexo, jogou Mione no chão um segundo antes da flecha atingi-la.

-Matem os humanos! – ouviu um centauro negro gritar atrás de si.

Moana se jogou para o seu lado, uma esfera vermelha se projetou ao redor dos dois, as flechas ricochetearam, a defesa se desfez quando sentiu o impacto, Moana gritou...

O grandeon novamente, Harry se viu segurando os dois caninos dele, desesperado, tentando sem sucesso afastar as mandíbulas do bicho de seu pescoço...

Ouviu um grito de Mione, os centauros cavalgando e atirando ao redor deles, os urros furiosos de Hagrid, e algumas maldições ditas pelos amigos, mas não ia resistir mais ao bicho.

-Me ajudem aqui!

Um segundo depois três feitiços estuporantes arrancaram o bicho de cima de si, levantou ofegante, a barreira se formando inconscientemente para defender de algumas flechas, olhou, Mione tinha o braço sangrando, flechada de raspão, Rony estava com um corte na cara e uma ferida na mão, Moana também tinha um corte no rosto, os três estavam juntos...

Não perdeu tempo, correu para os amigos que só se defendiam das inúmeras flechas, com o escudo se formando ao seu redor a cada flecha disparada contra ele, lançou quatro maldições até chegar a eles, dois centauros caíram, um empinou assustado, o outro atingiu a cabeça de um dos grandeons que chegava perto de Hagrid, que enfrentava três centauros e estava bem ferido.

-Temos que sair daqui! – gritou, lançando outro feitiço estuporante, a barreira protegendo os quatro, os centauros gritavam enfurecidos e frustrados.

-Mas como? – gritou Hermione, lançando um de paralisia, sem mira – Estamos cercados!

-Estamos ferrados! – berrou Rony. – Olha aquilo, mas que merda!

Flechas com fogo, com medo de que sua barreira de magistic não fosse suficiente, lançou também um escudo, em média uns quinze centauros os cercavam, e galopavam em círculos, tornando difícil acerta-los, do outro lado, Hagrid caiu, os centauros pisoteavam no, sentiu raiva, mas não podia fazer muito mais...

-Droga! Hora de pegar pesado... DIFINDAREZ!!! – o feitiço do corte só que numa versão maligna, a lufada de vento cruzou o campo, um dos grandeons se desviou, um centauro creme empinou assustado, uma valeta abriu no chão...

-Harry! Isso é um feitiço negro...!

-Não temos tempo para isso, Mione! Me ajudem, vamos! Difindarez!

Este foi certeiro... o sangue invadiu o ar quando um centauro caiu gritando, a quarta perna a dois metros de distância...

Os outros urraram furiosos, fecharam o cerco, mas os grandeons, cercados, avançaram, os centauros teriam que se manter em movimento.

Mais flechas, começou a sentir os resultados do excesso de esforço como magistic, um ligeiro cansaço, as garotas continuavam com feitiços estuporantes, Rony apelava para o difindarez também, embora sem tanta habilidade, demorou para atingir um, e abriu um bom buraco em um deles.

Já tinham derrubado quatro, mas agora os centauros estavam fora de si, atiravam pedras também, uma ultrapassou sua barreira, atingiu-o na cabeça, caiu...

-Harry!

Com ele caído ficaram desprotegidos, Moana conseguiu conter uma rajada de flechas, mas eles estavam de todos os lados...

-AAHHH!!!

Rony caiu com um grito, um flecha na coxa, Harry se levantou a tempo de conter outra lufada de flechas e pedras, ouviu o grito de Hermione e o som de dois corpos caindo no chão, Rony ainda berrou "Atrás de você, Harry!" mas não conseguiu defender-se ao se virar...

Um centauro chegara até eles e derrubara as garotas, empinara e dera uma pancada violenta com as patas dianteiras em Harry, sentiu o ar se extinguir de seus pulmões, caiu atordoado, os outros centauros se aproximaram, um dos grandeons pulou num deles, foi atingido por algumas flechas...

Só viu dois cascos caindo em cima, rolou, uma flecha raspou seu joelho, ergueu a varinha ainda caído e amaldiçoou, um dos centauros empinou com as mãos nos olhos...

Sentiu uma pancada no estômago, berrou, foi erguido de cabeça para baixo, uma flecha perfurou-lhe o braço, soltou uma exclamação de dor, Hermione e Moana também foram erguidas...

-E o outro? – rosnou o que segurava Harry.

-Deixe, o bicho vai comê-lo...

Foi vendo a expressão aterrorizada no rosto de Mione que entendeu, os grandeons levaram Rony para a floresta, enquanto os centauros os erguiam... se debateu, levou um soco, esticou o braço para o chão:

-Accio varinha!

Sentiu ela chegar-lhe aos dedos, na mesma hora apontou para o que o segurava "Pretérritun!", caiu no chão, eles atiraram, as flechas ricochetearam no escudo, se ergueu de novo determinado a enfrentá-los quando um feitiço branco passou por ele e derrubou sete centauros, as garotas foram largadas, os centauros olharam todos numa única direção e urraram furiosos, Harry foi para junto das garotas:

-Vocês estão bem?

As duas concordaram ofegantes, estavam sim, na medida do possível, só então se virou para olhar...

Ele estava furioso, lançou mais dois feitiços junto com o outro que afastaram os centauros dos três alunos, mas eles avançaram para ele, incrível como Dumbledore impunha uma imagem de poder quando estava furioso...

-Harry! Vocês estão bem!? – Remo correu até eles, contornando os centauros, preocupado.

-Estamos, aqueles bichos levaram o Rony! – exclamou Mione, apavorada.

-Que bichos? – perguntou Remo, tenso, conjurando um escudo junto com Harry.

-Dois grandeons! Eles vão devorar o Rony, temos que ir lá, ele está desarmado!

-Voltem para o castelo depressa, eu vou busca-lo.

-Não! – falou Harry, depressa, observando Dumbledore lançar um raio branco nos centauros – São dois, eles são resistentes à magia, e deve ter mais centauros lá dentro, sozinho você não consegue, vamos com você!

Remo os avaliou rapidamente com o olhar, estavam os três feridos mas tinham condições, lançou um olhar a Dumbledore, duelando com os centauros, ele sabia se cuidar.

-Certo, mas cuidem, vamos!

Entraram correndo na floresta, Dumbledore conseguiria cuidar dos centauros, Rony era quem realmente precisava de ajuda, a esses momentos ele já poderia estar...

-Essa porra dessa floresta é imensa! – berrou Mione, furiosa, surpreendendo-os. – Como vamos achar ele?!

Nem Remo nem Moana responderam, pelo contrário, os três saíram correndo com as varinhas à mão atrás do tigre branco que disparava. Algo dizia a Harry qual era o caminho, e Rony não estava longe dali...

Por um minuto só ouviu o som deles correndo, mas começou a sentir o cheiro de sangue, e então ouviu um grito, a voz familiar...

Uma fera o sacudia e o jogava para um lado enquanto a outra rosnava querendo atacar também, o tigre sem diminuir a corrida pulou no pescoço da que mordia Rony pelo braço, a fera pulou, fazendo com que Rony caísse em um canto e não se mexesse mais. Remo e as duas garotas tomaram conta da outra fera, enquanto que o tigre e a que levara as flechadas anteriormente iniciavam uma batalha colossal, as garras se golpeavam e as mandíbulas se fechavam um sobre o outro...

O grandeon era maior que Harry, e este não conseguia causar muito efeito atacando-o, logo já estava com grandes valas ao longo do corpo, não que a fera também não tivesse cortes... sentiu os dentes lhe cravarem nas costas, rugiu, o bicho o sacudiu e jogou contra uma pedra, mas não se deixou ficar ali, levantou-se e pulou novamente, arranhou-lhe a cara, mordeu um ombro...

Remo e as garotas dominavam o bicho, que tentava atacar Remo pois esse lançava os feitiços mais fortes, mas sem sucesso, os três foram vencendo-o...

Ao levar uma patada na cara e senti-la esquentar com o sangue e com a dor achou uma brecha, foi nela, grudou-se com as garras ao corpo da fera e agarrou-lhe o pescoço com as mandíbulas, mordeu com toda a força que tinha, o grandeon rugiu, pulou, esperneou, mas Harry não soltou, puxou com força, tentando romper os vasos sangüíneos da garganta ou quebrar o pescoço dele...

O bicho jogou-se contra uma árvore, sentiu a dor, mas aproveitou para derruba-lo nas raízes, com as duas patas dianteiras empurrou os ombros e a cabeça do grandeon para frente e com as mandíbulas puxou o pescoço para trás... no desespero de ver o bicho se levantando novamente e de reparar que Rony ainda não tinha se mexido sacudiu a cabeça com violência, puxando, o bicho esperneou e pulou várias vezes, dando-lhe algumas patadas, até que um estalo soou...

Quando o último rosnado deixou de ecoar, pôde ouvir o silêncio novamente. Mas cansado demais para se mexer, ficou em silêncio.

-Vocês duas estão bem? – perguntou Remo às garotas.

As duas confirmaram, Mione correu para Rony, inconsciente no meio do mato. Remo foi até ele, tomou o pulso.

-Eles está vivo, Hermione, mas precisa de tratamento, fique calma. – em seguida olhou para a outra fera, caída no outro lado. – Harry?

Tendo passado o primeiro choque se forçou a levantar, cambaleou ligeiramente.

-Tudo bem?

Voltou a forma humana, segurou-se debilmente num tronco quebrado.

-É, podemos dizer que eu estou bem... mas que já estive muito melhor...

Avaliou o lugar... Mione e Moana, cortes e feridas, arqueavam cansadas... Remo, inteiro, só meio ofegante (e um pouco sujo, mas isso todos estavam)... e o Rony, detonado ali na maca recém conjurada, uma poça de sangue. O grandeon que enfrentara morto e o outro caído inconsciente.

-Vamos logo, se os centauros aparecerem nós estaremos ferrados. – disse Remo, voltando a andar, apoiando Moana brevemente, ela estava com uma ferida feia no joelho.

Caminhando o mais rápido que podiam foram deixando a floresta, varinhas a mão, ouvidos a escuta, mas nada os perturbou...

-Caramba, um banho faz milagres! – disse animadamente, saindo do banheiro com os cabelos encharcados, estavam na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey atendia Rony primeiro, que estava bem ferido.

Dumbledore derrotara os centauros, alguns fugiram, os feridos não conseguiram, estavam presos no castelo, os professores arrumavam os estragos e mandavam relatórios ao Ministério, explicando porque quatro centauros tinham sido mortos, Harry se sentiu meio culpado, dos que morreram ele matara três...

-Sem aquele sangue todo você está reconhecível de novo.

-Nem fala...

-Para quatro bruxos de dezesseis anos vocês fizeram um estrago considerável nos centauros – disse Remo. – Achamos uma pata de um deles inclusive...

-Ah... fui eu... Como Hagrid está?

-Estava mal... – disse Remo sombriamente – está se cuidando lá na cabana dele, não corre risco de vida, claro, mas está com um ovo enorme na testa. E aí, como está a AD?

-Ah – Madame Pomfrey agarrou seu braço, tendo terminado de cuidar de Rony que dormia numa cama, e começou a examina-lo, levara uma flechada ali – está sendo um inferno!

Remo riu.

-Por quê?

-Aqueles retardados do Conselho, me mandaram enviar um relatório de cada aula e a comparação das primeiras notas com as mais recentes de todos os integrantes da associação a cada duas semanas! Eu não tenho tempo nem para respirar! Mas e aí, e você e Tonks?

Dessa vez ele não corou, falou, muito formal:

-Estamos indo... acho que eu vou conseguir... mas o que foi que aconteceu hoje? Quando os centauros apareceram?

Harry e as garotas resumiram em poucas palavras o que aconteceu, enquanto Madame Pomfrey fazia um curativo no outro braço de Harry.

-Eles se revoltaram de vez então...

-E o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione, inquisitiva.

-Eu estava conversando com Dumbledore na lareira... – disse tranqüilamente. Lançou um olhar a Madame Pomfrey que entrava apressadamente em sua salinha para buscar algo e falou, rápido e baixo: – Snape foi descoberto, Dumbledore estava me instruindo pessoalmente para uma missão... – Pomfrey voltou e ele elevou a um tom normal a voz novamente – e então ouvimos aquela gritaria e descemos correndo.

-Por falar em missão... – disse Mione, maliciosamente – o Harry está pensando em ficar aqui nesse Natal... nem te digo porque, ou por quem...

Remo sorriu, Harry se fez de desentendido, Moana ficou olhando sonsamente em volta.

-E por que vai ficar aqui?

-Para fazer companhia para a Moana, claro!

-Hermione, quer fazer o favor? – perguntou aborrecendo-se. Encarou Remo, que dera uma risadinha, divertido: - É isso sim.

Ele os encarou por um momento, sorriu.

-Vão para o Largo, tem espaço lá e Hogwarts vazia não é nem um pouco segura. – ele franziu a testa – E conseguimos retirar aquele maldito quadro.

Harry e Moana se entreolharam diante da proposta. Por Harry tudo bem, mas...

"Não sei... não é um lugar secreto? Ninguém lá me conhece..."

"E daí? Nós confiamos em você, e isso já é suficiente."

"Eu não estaria fazendo papel de intrometida se me metesse lá?"

"Não, considerando que a casa é minha..."

-Tá bom... nós vamos...

-Melou seu programa né Harry? – Hermione riu – Vai ter que se cuidar, a Sra.Weasley vai estar lá...

-O Neville Longbottom vai também – disse Remo, os três o olharam surpresos – Gina escreveu uma carta pedindo permissão... Molly quase teve um ataque, mas deixou.

-Quase teve um ataque foi? – Harry sorriu maliciosamente – Ela precisa ver o que o filho mais novo e a namorada fazem...

-Harry! – Mione enrubesceu, Remo riu.

-Acho que Molly está meio atrasada...

"Não... ela só não quer que seus filhos se espelhem no modelo dela... voltando as quatro da manhã, agora eu sei o que ela fez para levar aquele carão..."

-Não – Gina entrou na enfermaria, séria – é que ela acha que ainda somos inocentes... imaginem o susto que eu levei quando McGonnagall aparece e fala que os centauros e duas feras arrastaram vocês pra floresta, e que um de vocês estava morrendo na enfermaria!

-Nossa, que exagero Gina!

-Srta.Weasley, isto aqui é uma enfermaria! – grasnou Madame Pomfrey, guiando-a irritada para fora – Não pode ir entrando assim!

-E o que ele está fazendo aqui? – ela apontou para Remo.

-Ele participou do ataque e de qualquer forma é um metido – Remo olhou-a contrariado, Harry e Mione riram. – Fora!

-Sabe, Papoula, acho que quanto à parte do metido você exagerou. – disse ele, formalmente, à enfermeira que voltava a tratar de Mione.

-Ora Remo, nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui mesmo. – respondeu ela, fechando um corte na testa de Mione.

-Desde quando vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome? – perguntou Harry interessado.

-Desde o sétimo ano. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Huuummm, vamos ter que lavar isso aqui... – disse Pomfrey, analisando a testa ferida de Moana. Ela guiou a garota para uma salinha ali do lado. Remo sorriu. Perguntou, pois ainda não estava esclarecido:

-Ela é sua namorada Harry?

-Não – respondeu Harry, sem corar. Um sorriso maroto se formou em seu rosto: - Ainda não.

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça.


	21. CAP 20 Baile de inverno

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte-**

Baile de Inverno 

Madame Pomfrey os liberou no dia seguinte, sexta de manhã, mas Rony ficaria até o domingo, tendo permissão apenas para ir ao baile (ele ameaçou se jogar da janela se não pudesse ir... Madame Pomfrey acreditou).

As aulas da sexta de manhã foram canceladas, os professores estavam muito envolvidos com a situação dos centauros, foi proibida a saída de alunos do castelo, e estavam proibidos de dar voltinhas por ele. Vários centauros que não haviam participado da "revolta" estavam furiosos, porque um dos centauros mortos fora Magoriano, um dos seus líderes, e agora eles corriam pelo pátio e atacavam as entradas do castelo, mas não tinham a menor chance contra a fortaleza.

Nem mesmo a fúria de Dumbledore conseguia se impor, Harry estava se sentindo meio culpado, mas os amigos alegavam que se não tivesse usado o difindarez provavelmente eles estariam mortos àquelas horas.

-Foi o professor Lupin que eu vi da janela? – perguntou Simas quando eles observavam os centauros da janela.

-Foi, por quê?

-O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou Dino, interessado.

-Não é da sua conta... ele tem assuntos com Dumbledore, não se metam nisso.

-Nossa, você é a melhor pessoa do mundo pra falar em intromissão... – disse Dino, maliciosamente – afinal, como foi que vocês mataram um daqueles bichos?

Harry olhou surpreso para as duas garotas; eles não deveriam saber que um dos grandeons fora morto. Mione explicou:

-A Gina... ela deve ter contado para o Neville, e daí a coisa se espalha...

-Por que vocês estão interessados em como matamos o grandeon? – perguntou.

-Que pergunta besta Harry!

Sorriu ironicamente:

-Eu me transformei num tigre e pulei no pescoço de um deles.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos enquanto as garotas deixavam o queixo cair.

-Fala sério!

-Fala logo Harry!

-Toquei um avada nele.

-Harry!!!

-Conjurei uma espada e cravei no peito dele...

-Ah, esquece! – os dois se afastaram irritados.

-Babacas... – riu, voltando a olhar para baixo (pela janela) – Ei Mione, é o Agouro!

A garota se levantou apressadamente da poltrona para olhar pela janela.

-Nossa, é mesmo! Ele não estava no ataque também?

-Estava? – perguntou confuso.

-Estava, você acertou um difindarez na cara dele, não está lembrado?

-Acertei?... eu atirei difindarez em cada bicho de quatro patas que eu via, se eu acertei ou não eu não sei...

-Como ele não morreu então? – perguntou Gina.

-Não devo ter atirado com força suficiente... – falou, voltando a olhar para baixo. O centauro negro empinava e batia com as patas dianteiras no corujal, as poucas corujas que estavam por ali voaram assustadas, vários centauros se juntaram a Agouro, Harry viu uma coruja branca subindo...

-Olha, é a Edwiges... – comentou Mione, nervosa – eles vão demolir o corujal... ah, isso vai dar encrenca... ela vai... AH, NÃO!

-EDWIGES!

Agouro ao ver as corujas se afastando empinara catando o arco-e-flecha e disparara uma flecha contra o céu... as corujas se desviaram agitadas, mas os outros centauros imitaram o primeiro, Edwiges desviara de algumas, mas fora atingida, caíra no chão, esvoaçando molemente, e um centauro castanho se dirigia para ela agora...

Sem pensar duas vezes catou a varinha e botou-a para fora da janela, berrou:

-Accio Edwiges!!!

Um segundo antes das patas do centauro atingi-la, a coruja branca foi puxada rapidamente para cima, algumas penas deixadas para trás, mais flechas em sua direção, nenhuma chegou a alcançá-la. Harry a acolheu com o braço quando ela chegou a altura da janela, Hermione saltitante de nervosismo ao seu lado, voltou para as poltronas, preocupado, vários alunos olhando, Lilá e Parvati lamentavam pela coruja.

-Eu vou buscar o quite de primeiros socorros! – esganiçou-se Hermione, fazendo menção de ir para o dormitório feminino.

-Já estou com ele aqui. – Moana voltou rápido com uma caixinha branca na mão.

-Não é melhor levar ela para os professores, Harry? – perguntou Mione, sentando-se nervosa ao seu lado.

Examinava, não entendia droga nenhuma de medicina, mas não era burro a ponto de não saber que aquela flecha era venenosa, era curta, uns trinta centímetros apenas, tinha um maço de penas roxas na ponta, atingira logo abaixo da asa da coruja, várias penas dali caíram, e a região ao redor da ponta da flecha estava arroxeando, veneno, mas a coruja ainda estava viva, arrancou a flecha, saiu inteira, alívio, Edwiges bateu as asas piando.

-Edwiges, pára! Não Mione, os professores estão muito ocupados, me ajuda, tem antídoto?

-Tem – Moana lhe passou um vidrinho, as pessoas em volta olhavam ansiosas, os garotos xingando os centauros e as garotas lamentando pela coruja "Coitadinha..." – veneno arborífico, dá para ela.

-Como? Enfio o vidro goela abaixo é? – mas ela estendera-lhe um canudinho com a ponta em forma de funil, teria que fazer a coruja beber – OK, me ajudem...

Dois seguravam a coruja e o outro derramava o antídoto, um minuto depois e o arroxeado, que já tomara parte do peito e a asa inteira, parara de crescer, foi mudando de cor, mas não pararam para ver, Bryan Grandon, o setimanista batedor, viera ajuda-los, contara que sabia como cuidar de ferimentos de corujas, ajudou-os a tampar a ferida (que não queria fechar nem com poção, nem com feitiço, suspeitavam que era por causa do veneno) e fazer um curativo razoavelmente decente, a essa altura o chão estava minado de penas, onde estivera roxo estava laranja e Edwiges não dava mais sinal de vida.

-Ela não morreu não é? – perguntou Mione, com os olhos brilhantes.

-Não... – Harry estava com ela no colo – está viva, agora temos que ver...

Mantiveram-se em silêncio por um tempo, era de tarde, e fazia um frio danado, Harry aninhou a coruja no colo, acariciando distraidamente sua cabeça, estava com um remorso pelas vezes em que fora grosseiro com a coruja, e se ela morresse? Estava preocupado sim, não era uma coruja normal, esperta demais, emotiva demais, subitamente teve vontade de lançar um avada em Agouro, centauro desgraçado...

-Eu juro que assim que eu encontrar Agouro de novo ele vai pagar! – falou com raiva.

-Eu ajudo a arrancar a cabeça dele, mas nem pense em sair passeando pela floresta procurando ele – falou Moana, calmamente.

-Eu tenho cara de retardado Moana? – irritou-se.

-Para que esse stress todo? – ela perguntou, irritando-se também – a Edwiges não vai morrer está bem? Fique tranqüilo.

-Afinal, Bryan, de onde você sabe cuidar de corujas? – perguntou Gina, pondo um final na discussão dos dois.

-Foi asssim que eu e o Mauro noss conhessemos – explicou – Erre atirrou uma preda numa corruja minha, eu pirei e fui parra cima delle... acabamos ficando amigos... fui eu que cuidei da corruja...

Ficaram o resto da tarde sentados nas poltronas, conversando, aos poucos a irritação de Harry foi passando, mas ainda manteve-se carrancudo, acabaram recebendo o jantar na sala mesmo, sem AD aproveitou para se deitar cedo, levando Edwiges junto, ela continuava desacordada, mas podia-se sentir respirando... assim que deitou, largando-a ao seu lado com cuidado, os dragões voaram ao redor da coruja, e ao reconhecerem-na e notarem que ela estava mal, deitaram-se junto dela ficando quietos, solidariedade...

Olhou para o pulso, irritado, o bulsoscópio não apertava mais na hora do perigo... Mione que o perdoasse, mas aquilo estava com problema, os ponteiros tinham travado, tirou do pulso, podia sentir uma magia estranha ao redor, magia negra talvez? Ergueu a mão para o objeto, concentrando-se brevemente, uma tênue luz vermelha brilhou em um flash, que fez estourarem pequenas explosões de luz negra, é... magia negra... os dragões ergueram a cabeça ao som das explosões, mas logo sossegaram novamente, os ponteiros voltaram a funcionar novamente, atrasados... ajustou o horário e colocou no pulso novamente, apreciando as engrenagens se moverem para se ajustar ao pulso, era excesso de magia negra em contato com o bulsoscópio... devia ser muito sensível à magia, Harry não se lembrava de ter tido muito contato com as artes das trevas ultimamente...

O sábado amanheceu nublado, com o terreno praticamente destruído, acordou com um pio fraco, olhou, Edwiges, com os olhos de âmbar abertos, encarava-o com um olhar sofrido, passou a mão na cabeça da coruja, que parecia tremer.

-Que foi?

Ela piscou. A asa que tinha tido a base ferida estava meio aberta, caída, a outra estava normalmente fechada. A falta de penas estava bastante visível: em algumas áreas ao redor da ferida havia uma rala penugem branca, assim como na maioria da asa ferida que ainda tinha algumas penas grandes, de vôo, mas que aparentavam que iriam cair em breve.

Resolveu se levantar, nenhum dos amigos esperara-o. Em um outro dia talvez tivesse se aborrecido com isso, mas hoje era O dia... embora lá no fundinho do estômago sentia-se meio arrependido de alguma coisa... ah, é... aquela discussão do dia anterior... agira como um idiota, novamente descarregando a raiva em quem não tinha culpa, olhou-se contrariado no espelho, não, não deixaria que o que acontecera no ano anterior voltasse a acontecer agora, mesmo com tantos problemas – a queimadura, a profecia, centauros traidores, Sirius morto (embora ele não conseguisse ter certeza de que o padrinho estava mesmo morto) e outros – ele estava feliz... não jogaria isso fora por causa de um mau comportamento.

Tentou dar a Edwiges um pouco de água, mas ela se recusou a tomar, então deixou servido um pouco de água e petiscos em dois potes perto da coruja, quando saiu ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante para não ser abandonada, um olhar a toa.

O salão comunal estava pouco movimentado, era café da manhã, e a maioria do colégio tinha ido para o salão principal. Encontrou os amigos lá.

-Ficou sabendo? – falou Simas.

-Do que?

-Os centauros.

-Que é que tem os centauros?

-Eles não estão mais por aqui.

-E daí?

-Nem fala nada Simas! – Moana se sentou ao lado de Harry, animada – Dumbledore, as duas da manhã, ficou furioso com a persistência dos centauros, foi lá fora e... eu nunca vi tanto bicho voando!

-Deu uma surra nos centauros – falou Neville, sombriamente, passando manteiga numa torrada – um feitiço mais forte que o outro, abriu uma cratera no estádio...

Harry deixou a faca cair com estrépito.

-Uma cratera no _estádio de quadribol???_

Moana fez um gesto de pouca importância com a mão:

-Eles concertam, o próximo jogo e só depois do Natal, mas o que importa é que o Snape levou uma flechada de um dos centauros.

-Onde? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

-No braço.

-Que pena... – lamentou. Todos riram...

-Harry! – ...menos Hermione.

Outros assuntos começaram a entreter os outros, aproveitou.

-Moana, eu queria pedir desculpas. – falou baixo.

-Pelo que? – ela o olhou sem entender.

-Por ontem, acho que eu fui meio grosseiro com você, por nada.

-Ah, que é isso... – ela fez um gesto de impaciência com a cabeça – qualquer um fica com raiva de vez em quando... e então? – ela sorriu marotamente – Hoje é o grande dia!

-É – ele sorriu também, passando a mão pela cintura dela e trazendo-a mais junto dele –

vamos começar? Você falou que era hoje.

-Não! – ela riu, afastando o rosto do dele – Hoje à noite!

-Por que você faz isso comigo?! - a soltou.

-Para ver se você é um bom garoto, se é obediente, se sabe esperar, se não é um canalha... por um monte de coisa...

-Mas você não pode adiantar umas doze horas??

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Ah, qual é... aposto como você adoraria uns beijinhos meus... – a abraçou de novo, ela deu soquinhos em seu peito, rindo.

-Convencido, me solta! Aqui no salão não! – a largou novamente.

-Lá fora então?

Ela revirou os olhos, voltando a comer.

Os alunos dos três primeiros anos estavam proibidos de saírem do castelo, por ainda não terem uma preparação defensiva adequada, mas os restantes podiam ir para o pátio, contanto que não se afastassem demais. Mas poucos alunos se atreviam a enfrentar o frio, mesmo que não estivesse ventando, havia tanta neve que era muito difícil andar.

Passaram a manhã na ala hospitalar, conversando com Rony, botando-o a par das notícias, ele não quis acreditar quando contaram que foi Harry que matou um dos grandeons ("Nãããão! O Harry, ta, e eu me transformo num macaco!"), tentaram convencer Madame Pomfrey a libera-lo durante à tarde, afinal ele já estava praticamente curado, embora fosse teimosia da enfermeira, ela não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse se recuperar tão depressa.

-É de família! – explicou Gina, impaciente, a enfermeira – Todos os membros da família Weasley, desde quatro gerações atrás, têm apresentado o dom de cura! Até eu tenho!

Foi a contra-gosto que ela o liberou, ele ainda precisou dar três voltas pela enfermaria pulando num pé só e sacudindo os braços para ela se convencer, foram dar uma volta pelo pátio, parando para apreciar o lago, que estava completamente congelado, mas tinha dois buracos na superfície, pouco maiores que o diâmetro de uma goles.

-São os aquamares?

Uma sombra azul passou rápido por baixo do gelo, e logo depois emergiu pelo buraco, um dos aquamares que tinham visto no início do ano nas aulas de Hagrid, e tinha algo na boca.

-É um peixe? – Gina apertou os olhos.

-Não, é um grindylow – reconheceu um dos bichinhos que tentara ataca-lo durante a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, dois anos atrás. – Eca, isso deve ter um gosto ruim...

Outro aquamar emergiu de repente, quebrando um pouco de gelo com estrepito, formando outro buraco na camada de gelo. Foi andando desajeitadamente até o primeiro, roubou um pedaço do grindylow, o outro reclamou com um grasnado parecido com o de uma foca, mostrando os dentes afiados.

Ficaram observando os aquamares, mais dois surgiram, fêmeas, enquanto os outros estavam distraídos Harry se afastou, encheu a mão de neve, mirou e...

-HARRY SEU ANTA!!!

A neve escorria pelos cabelos castanho avermelhados dela, ela encheu a mão furiosamente também, tocou, ele se escapou, acabou sendo acertado por Rony, aí a guerra começou...

Estava indo muito bem até Gina levar uma bem no meio da cara e Neville sacar a varinha para se vingar... a única coisa que teve tempo de berrar foi "AVALANCHE!!!"... quando saiu da montanha de neve ainda engoliu mais um pouco de neve, obra de Moana... acabou fazendo-a engolir ainda mais neve... e continuaram, naquela brincadeira de criança, largando todos os problemas por alguns minutos, até uma cara barbuda aparecer e Harry por acidente encher a cara dele de neve...

-Ih, foi mal Hagrid!

-É, eu reparei... não engulo tanta neve com os olhos desde que seu pai estudava aqui... mas e então – ele se ergueu, parecia meio chateado e meio animado, estranho – o filhote de pastor belga chegou... querem dar uma olhada?

Aceitaram, usaram alguns feitiços para secar roupas (muito agradável que seria pegarem um resfriado justo naquele dia... e além disso Pomfrey iria mata-los) e foram com Hagrid até a cabana dele, logo que entraram se depararam com um filhote de cachorro, totalmente preto e com grandes olhos castanhos, típicos de filhote. Encarou-os entortando a cabeça e, fazendo a maior carinha de lelé possível, botou a língua pra fora, abanando o rabo.

-AI QUE FOFA!!!

Lá se foram as três garotas abraçar a cadelinha, que até ficou confusa, mas latiu alegremente e acabou mordendo os cabelos de Mione, Neville e Rony começaram a rir, mas Harry notou algo faltando na cabana do guarda-caça, até que caiu a ficha, uma surpresa meio desagradável.

-Hagrid... e o Canino?

As garotas o olharam espantadas, a cadelinha ainda puxando os cabelos de Hermione.

Hagrid fungou.

-Ele morreu. – Harry franziu a testa, as garotas olharam o meio gigante chocadas – Quinta, no ataque. Vocês não devem ter visto, estavam se defendendo, mas quando um daqueles grandeons pulou em mim o Canino viu e foi me defender. Claro, o grandeon atacou ele e ele não resistiu.

Os olhos do guarda-caça se encheram de lágrimas.

-Ora Hagrid – falou, como consolo – o Canino morreu como um herói. Antes assim do que sofrendo na idade em que ele tava. E, hum, - analisou os olhos negros do amigo, fáceis de traduzir - provavelmente ele não sentiu nada, a patada foi no pescoço.

Por um momento achou que tinha pisado na bola. Mas no outro teve certeza disso.

Hagrid o abraçara, aqueles abraços de urso que costumava dar quando estava emocionado. Se Hagrid falou alguma coisa, só o que ele ouviu foram seus ossos estalando, pediu socorro aos amigos pelo olhar.

-Vamos Hagrid! – disse Rony, animadamente – O Canino com certeza está roendo uns ossinhos onde quer que ele esteja, vamos curtir o cachorro novo! – Hagrid largou Harry, que imediatamente levou as mãos às costas como se tivesse torcicolo – Qual o nome dela?

-Eu ainda não dei nenhum – disse ele, observando com um sorriso a cadelinha pular tentando alcançar os cabelos de Mione. – Estava contando com o apoio de vocês pra isso.

E então começou a sessão de nomes. Desde os mais comuns, como Lilica, até os mais mirabolantes, como Clerisberta e Maquinalda, passando por Sacha, Russa, Xurá, Tornado, Tina, Ventania, Trevo, Faísca, Escuridão, Sombra, Dark, e até mesmo Fórceps.

-Credo Mione! Se é por isso chama logo a cadela de Cesariana!

Mione amarrou a cara. A essa altura eram quatro da tarde, estava Harry com a cadela de nome indefinido no colo, pela primeira vez sossegada, curtindo o cafuné.

-Pode ser Selda... – disse Moana, quando ninguém mais queria dar um nome que agradasse Hagrid.

Finalmente um nome que o meio-gigante aceitou, Selda, Moana acabou sendo a madrinha da cadelinha.

-E o Harry é o padrinho, visto que ela até dormiu no colo dele! – riu Rony.

-Meu Deus! – quase gritou Gina – Olha as horas! Temos que nos arrumar!!!

Em um segundo não tinha uma única garota ali no meio.

-Faltam ainda três horas e meia! – murmurou Rony, olhando no relógio, incrédulo – o que é que elas fazem nesse tempo todo?

Harry e Neville sacudiram os ombros, mas Hagrid riu. Continuaram conversando, quadribol, assassinatos, seqüestros, tragédias, desgraças... somente assuntos banais, banais porque até a Inglaterra estava ferrada no campeonato, Vítor voltara a jogar, a Bulgária já estava novamente em segundo, atrás da Polônia, a Inglaterra estava em décimo quinto, descendo direto... Rony se indignara e dissera que até Neville jogava melhor que o time inteiro inglês junto, o grifinório não gostou muito... mas não falou nada, afinal, se avançasse provavelmente seu namoro com Gina estava acabado... no final Harry acabou se divertindo. 

Voltaram para o castelo, Edwiges dormia, deu a ela um remédio que Bryan receitara, e outro antídoto, a asa ferida continuava caída e dessa vez sem nenhuma pena, acariciou-a até ela dormir, a comido que deixara pela manhã fora toda comida (pelos dragões... canalhas)... então se arrumaram...

-O que vocês acham, deixo o cabelo solto ou preso? – perguntou Rony, olhando o próprio cabelo no espelho, já estava quase no meio das costas.

-Eu gostei mais dele com o cabelo solto, parecia mais com a mãe dele. – disse Simas, com ar de provocação, olhando para Rony, enquanto botava a camisa.

-Por acaso você conhece a mãe do Rony? – perguntou Dino, sem camisa (Uh-hu!), em um tom fingido de curiosidade.

-Ah, eu não te contei que a mãe do Rony e eu tivemos um encontro ontem a noite? – Simas falou, convencidamente.

-Que papo é esse?! – rosnou Rony, olhando-o com desagrado. Mas Harry captou muito bem a brincadeira.

-Pô Simas, pra que falar assim da mãe do Rony, assim você me deixa nervoso e eu vou acabar não levando a sua mãe pro baile de inverno! Eu marquei com ela ontem, e ela é bem jeitosinha...

-Se manca Harry! – protestou Simas, Rony começou a achar graça.

-Jeitosinha uma ova, eu até emprestei umas giletes pra ela depilar aquelas pernas cabeludas! – murmurou Dino, que recebeu uma almofadada de Simas.

-Isso pra não falar nas coxas dela! – exclamou Rony, entrando no jogo. Recebeu uma almofada também.

-Se liga Rony, depois que a minha terminar de usar as giletes ela vai dar para a sua, para ela poder raspar aquelas costas horríveis! – foi Simas que recebeu as almofadas.

-E da mãe do Harry, ninguém fala nada? – perguntou Dino.

-Não me metam nisso! – ergueu os braços – Eu sou o único de nós quatro que não tem mãe, sou inocente!

-Ora, então nem precisamos de motivo para te atacar... – falou Simas, sorrindo feito um maníaco igual aos outros.

-Opa...

Foi preciso Neville chegar para ele ser salvo, os três tinham pulado em cima dele com as almofadas, um sufoco, mas quando voltou a respirar as piadas de mãe tinham acabado.

Rony foi a coisa mais vermelha que ele já vira na vida com aquela túnica, Simas e Dino estavam normais, vestes discretas marrom-cocô, Neville pegara uma azul marinho... Desceram para o salão comunal, atulhado de gente, as garotas com vestidos extravagantes, Cátia e Bryan se curtiam, Mauro conversava com uma garota setimanista, Gina estava muito bonita, cabelos alisados e um vestido prateado, Neville foi todo sorridente até ela, elogiando e tudo o mais, Dino iria com Padma, irmã de Parvati (ele estava desesperado...), que era de Corvinal, assim como Luna, par de Simas. Harry e Rony ficaram esperando Mione e Moana ansiosos, cinco minutos, dez minutos, quinze...

Já estava entediado quando finalmente... o queixo de Rony caiu. Se virou para olhar.

O seu queixo também caiu.

Impossível dizer qual das duas estava mais bonita, embora aos olhos de Harry Moana estivesse muito melhor, de vermelho, os cabelos amarrados num coque com compridas pontas de fora, o vestido vermelho num decote em V comportado, o colar de olhos-de-tigre e olho-de-gato que ele lhe dera no início do período letivo realçando os olhos dela, brincos de rubi e aquele sorriso que deixa o cara nas nuvens...

As duas desceram as escadas até eles, Mione deu um gritinho sufocado quando Rony pulou nela feito um maníaco beijando-a, Harry quase fez a mesma coisa, mas se controlou.

-Vamos descer? – perguntou ela – Já está começando.

Desceram os quatro, realmente o trânsito na sala comunal já tinha diminuído, Simas se extraviou do grupo, parecendo indo procurar Luna, entraram no salão, como no quarto ano, as mesinha circulares, o espaço para a dança, mas a decoração estava muito bonita, cristais de gelo com pequenas chamas dentro iluminavam o salão flutuando no lugar das velas, pequenas fadinhas brilhantes de múltiplas cores davam voltas pelo salão, parecendo vaga-lumes maiores do que o normal, um escurinho estranhamente romântico, e na frente de onde estaria a mesa dos professores o palco, onde tocariam as bandas. Escolheram uma mesa mais ao canto, sentaram-se.

-As Quimeras da Noite e as Corujas Dançantes vão tocar também! – disse Mione animada. – No total vai ser três bandas! Quatro horas de músicas! Só foram selecionadas as melhores!

-As Esquisitonas vão tocar também? – perguntou Moana, Hermione confirmou – Que bom, é a minha banda favorita! Quatro horas dançando ouviu Tigrão?

-Huumm, Tigrão? – perguntou Rony maliciosamente.

-Tá bem, Moa, mas não vá se arrepender depois! – falou em tom de ameaça (ele não sabia dançar...).

-Moa??? – perguntou Mione.

-O que tem demais Mioneti? E você Ronicote?

-Ah, esquece! – resmungou Rony, beijando Mione.

Aos poucos o salão foi enchendo, o ar foi aquecendo, o clima foi esquentando. Quando todos os pares pareciam ter chegado, Dumbledore se levantou, uma espécie de megafone na mão, todo o salão aquietou.

-Senhores, e senhoritas! Devido aos tempos difíceis, Hogwarts oferece com prazer este baile de inverno, com o objetivo de descontrair os casais, e, inclusive, formar outros! Então, como ninguém está com paciência para escutar este velho chato, vamos receber e curtir o som das Quimeras da Noite!

O salão explodiu em palmas, Dumbledore sentou-se, elevando-se do palco surgiu a banda, quatro homens, três mulheres, começaram iniciando uma música agitada, vários pares se levantaram indo para a pista de dança, inclusive Moana e Mione.

-Vamos Harry!

-Anda Rony!

-Mas é que...

-É que eu...

-Vamos!!! – as duas os arrastaram para a pista.

Se fosse outra garota provavelmente teria pisoteado-a de nervosismo, mas era tão calmo junto a ela que quando viu estava embalado no ritmo, e não estava fazendo feio. E foram assim, uma música, duas músicas, três, até iniciar uma lenta, excelente para dançar agarradinho.

-E então, estou indo bem? – perguntou, curtindo o fato de poder sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu com a maior paz.

-Está indo muito bem… mas ainda falta muito... espero que você não perca o ritmo.

-Se eu puder ficar juntinho assim, não perco não.

-Safado... tigre safado...

Pouquíssimos casais não dançavam, a maioria estava embalada pelo ritmo calmo, e era tão bom ficar junto dela assim que beijos não era necessários.

-E o Simas, tentou alguma coisa?

-Não... nunca mais... ele se conformou com a morte dela. Por falar nisso, onde ele está?

-É mesmo... – viu Luna sentada num canto, sozinha. – Ele estava meio pálido quando nós estávamos vindo para cá, lembra?

-É... mas não vamos falar dele, está tão bom ficar aqui... – ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Passaram mais algumas músicas, Moana não o deixou parar, depois de vários sons um dos vocalistas falou ao megafone:

-Tá bom pessoal, vamos fazer uma pausa de quinze minutos, e depois voltaremos!

Tiveram alguns casais que protestaram, mas Harry até teve uma idéia. Puxou-a pelo braço, em direção a saída do salão.

-Aonde você está indo Harry?

Apenas sorriu, levou-a ao saguão, onde estava bem mais frio e mais quieto, vazio e escuro. Virou-se para ela.

-E então?

-E então o que? – Ela o abraçou, sorrindo.

-Já é de noite, estamos no baile, fui comportado, vamos começar? – sorriu.

-Vamos…

E se beijaram.

(N.da A.: AAALELUIA! AAALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALEEELUUUIA!!!)

E o mundo parou, decididamente fora cem bilhões de vezes melhor que com Cho, ela largou os braços nos seus ombros, ele a abraçou pela cintura, e não foi curto não, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, palmas começaram a ecoar:

-Ae garanhão! – berrou Rony, batendo palmas junto com Mione, Neville e Gina, que riam loucamente.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou, sem se soltarem.

-Ahhhh, mas você acha que nós íamos perder isso? – riu o ruivo.

-Caiam fora!!! – berraram os dois juntos, voltando a se beijar.

-Ihh, vamos sair mesmo, porque agora vai ser um grude só!

E o melhor era que não sentia vergonha como era com Cho ("Por que estou me lembrando daquela baranga agora?"), estavam os dois totalmente a vontades ("E o melhor de tudo é que ela beija bem!!!"), voltaram abraçados pro salão, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso besta da cara, voltaram a mesa que tinham escolhido no início, os quatro amigos estavam ali, conversando com Simas, que estava meio pálido ainda.

-Onde você estava Simas? – perguntou chegando no grupo, ainda foi zuado pelos que estavam em volta, olhou para Rony "Fofoqueiro de plantão...".

-Como assim? Eu quis chegar tarde, faziam parte dos meus planos! – exclamou o loiro, mas não convenceu ninguém.

-Sabemos, planos... – Rony riu, outros comentários idiotas foram feitos, Luna observava meramente interessada a conversa.

-Simas, diz aí quais eram os planos... – pediu, rindo.

-Ta bem... eu ia chegar elegantemente mais tarde mas me atrasei, o que eu perdi? Acho que me atrasei de... – mas ele foi interrompido pela explosão de comentários de descrença que houve.

-Dãããããããããããã!!! – exclamaram alguns.

-Maravilha de plano!

-Bah, só um gênio pra ter essa idéia!

-Que coisa idiota Simas!

-Você está olhando muito American Pie! – murmurou Hermione.

-Eu gosto do Finch, ta bem?! – defendeu-se o grifinório.

-Qualé, fala a verdade aí!

-Ééé... não colou... – ele deu um suspiro contrariado – algum "praguento" botou laxante de efeito prolongado no meu suco hoje no almoço – risadas... – quando eu tava vindo pra cá tive que ir no banheiro, fiquei lá até agora, mas Madame Pomfrey me garantiu que saiu tudo, o que é muito bom, estou puro como vim ao mundo...

Depois disso a conversa tomou um rumo chato, os dois acabaram escolhendo uma mesa mais afastada, queriam ficar sozinhos, compensar o tempo perdido, pediram vinho ("Tem certeza Harry?" "Claro!" "Mas... vinho?" "É um dia especial, Moa" "Ta bom, tinto e bem fino, por favor" "E ainda tem preferência?" "Claro, ou você prefere branco?" "Não, esquece..."), e ficaram se curtindo (N. da A.: Nem digo a vocês que esse "curtindo" era alguns amassos...), até os dois amigos virem pentelhar.

-Não podem nos dar privacidade?

-Não, queremos pegar no seu pé...

-Olha, as Quimeras da Noite voltaram a tocar!

Bela desculpa de Moana... Rony e Hermione ficaram chupando dedo enquanto os dois voltaram a dançar.

E que fôlego!

Não fazia a mínima idéia de quanto tempo já havia passado, só sabia que era bastante, as Quimeras desceram do palco sob aplausos, as Corujas Dançantes entraram logo arrebentando, mas, claro, outro empecilho para ficar agarradinho com ela.

-Aí Harry, quer trocar? – perguntou Simas, com Luna ao seu lado. Se entreolhou com Moana.

-Pode ser?

-Se você não se importar...

Trocaram.

-Mas não banque o tarado, ou você vai se ver comigo, ouviu bem Simas???

Luna estava bem bonitinha, o vestido amarelo reluzia na noite, e ela tinha prendido os cabelos num penteado elegante. Sentiu-se pouco a vontade com ela.

-E aí, o que o seu pai disse, depois do que aconteceu no ministério? – perguntou.

-Ah, ele não ficou zangado... ficou preocupado, mas quando eu disse que era para ajudar seu padrinho ele aceitou... – ela respondeu, tranqüilamente, observando os outros pares dançando. - E você, foram boas as suas férias?

-Hum... foram, mas eu já tive melhores.

-Eu também...

Olhou-a sem entender.

-Os comensais de Voldemort invadiram a minha casa em Agosto, machucaram bastante meu pai...

-E... ele está bem?

-Ah, está sim... ficou alguns dias no hospital, ficou chateado porque na invasão o bufador de chifre enrugado acabou fugindo.

-Vocês conseguiram capturar um bufador? – perguntou, considerando que era um ser alisutório.

-Conseguimos – ela se animou – Foi no dia dezessete de julho, nós estávamos em...

Umas das situações mais inesperadas, ele dançando com Luna conversando sobre a captura do bufador de chifre enrugado enquanto sua namorada dançava com um cara que já pedira para namorar com ela... Luna embarcou na história da captura, acabaram conversando sobre outros assuntos mais, só voltaram para os pares "oficias" quando As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar.

-O que o Simas falou com você? – perguntou, roubando um beijo dela.

-Um monte de coisa, falou que percebeu que estava errado quando me pediu em namoro, que estava tentando arranjar uma outra namorada ou pelo menos se animar de novo, que não tem chance nenhuma com Luna porque ela está interessada em outro, quem diria, que está se dedicando o melhor que pode no quadribol e que está fazendo uma vaquinha para comprar uma Firebolt, e mais um monte de coisa... e você e a Luna?

-Bastante coisa, mas não é isso que importa, fiquei com ciúmes sabe? – beijinho...

-Um namorado ciumento... maravilha... – beijo...

-Muito ciumento... melhor ir se preparando... – beijão...

-Apostando para ver quem beija mais? – perguntou Rony, passando por eles na pista.

-Não, recuperando o tempo perdido!

As Esquisitonas tocaram por mais tempo que as outras, e só pararam de dançar quando a fome bateu mais alto, três casais se beijando numa mesa, Rony, Mione, Neville e Gina pararam de dançar, mas Moana o arrastou novamente, não que ele tivesse resistido, curtiu, poderia estar cercado de comensais, se estivesse com ela, estava na paz (putz, rimou...)...

Era três da manhã quando As Esquisitonas tocaram a última música, elas se sentaram no palco, olhando para cima, assim como o resto do povo, o teto do salão estava decorado com um céu limpo e estrelado, e iniciou-se uma queima de fogos de artifício, dentro do salão.

Várias exclamações, "ohhh", muito bons os fogos mesmo, um estoque inteiro dos Weasley, a queima durou quase quarenta minutos, Harry ficou abraçado em Moana por trás, cabeça do lado da dela, viu pelo canto do olho Hermione olhando com um certo orgulho para os fogos, claro, a idéia fora dela...

Pegasus, unicórnios, hipógrifos e até quimeras cruzando o céu enquanto os fogos explodiam, tiveram que rir quando explodiu um em que dois hipogrifos acasalavam, Hermione levou a mão a boca chocada mas Rony ria, Gina sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios, "esses gêmeos..."...

Com certeza aquele baile deixaria saudades mais tarde, mas foi com prazer que subiu as escadas do dormitório após dar um beijo (e bota beijo naquilo) de despedida em Moana às quatro da manhã, se tacou na cama nas nuvens, sorrindo pateticamente para o dossel da cama, revivendo os momentos da noite... Rony até zoou com a cara dele, mas os demais dormiram na hora, disseram estarem cansados, mas eles nem dançaram a noite toda...


	22. CAP 21 Armadilha na cozinha

Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente

**  
-Capítulo vinte e um-**

Armadilha na cozinha Parecia que mesmo tinha pregado o olho quando os benditos (ou seria malditos?) dragões o acordaram, mesmo assim acordou bem humorado, chamou os colegas de quarto (quase apanhou deles...), lembrou-se que ainda não tinha arrumado o malão ("Merda! O trem parte daqui a duas horas!"), e um único berro falando do horário foi o suficiente para os amigos despertarem assustados e começar aquela correria para arrumar as coisas... felizmente a arrumação precipitada durou somente uma hora, já que foram feitiços convocatórios voando para todos os cantos, Dino por acidente o convocara, aquilo ia deixar seqüelas... 

Às dez e alguma coisa desceu para tomar café, escapando do duelo entre Dino, Neville e Simas (Dino convocara também Simas, que caiu em cima do pacote de bombas de bostas de Neville e bem...), o salão estava deserto... claro, o café já tinha acabado, arrastou o malão ("Deixa de ser burro Harry! Você é um bruxo ou não é?") com um aceno da varinha, ele o ficou seguindo por todo o caminho, foi sozinho para Hogsmeade "Se Remo vê isso ele me mata..." observando as árvores secas cobertas de neve, um calor no peito, apaixonado? Não, era a queimadura fazendo seu trabalho, ô decepção… onde estaria Moana agora? No trem né seu anta?

Mas o trem estava literalmente vazio, no máximo uns dois estudantes, escolheu uma cabine no meio, arrumou nela o malão, e ficou observando a subida para Hogwarts escorado na janela... sentia falta de ficar totalmente sozinho, uma falta bem pequena, mas precisava colocar suas idéias em ordem, e sempre que sentia necessidade disso gostava de estar sozinho, assim poderia mergulhar profundamente em seus pensamentos, uma coisa que há muito tempo não fazia. Se lhe pedissem que imaginasse seu futuro três anos atrás com certeza seus pensamentos iriam muito longe da realidade... condenado de duas maneiras, perseguido, sombras a frente, terror para trás... mas por outro lado, com dois amigos especiais, uma namorada do caramba, e várias pessoas que se importavam com ele... ta, parecia pouco... mas nunca se conformara com pouco mesmo? Desde que era criança? Na realidade não, nunca se conformara, sempre queria um pouquinho mais porque nunca fora feliz na infância até entrar em Hogwarts, até ter amigos, com a família nunca pudera contar... se é que poderia chamar os Dursley de família... sua verdadeira família estava morta...

Mexeu-se incomodado na janela, mas não era falta da família a ligeira frustração que sentia, tinha saudades de Sirius sim e desejava ter conhecido os pais mas esses sentimentos não lhe feriam mais, não, era outra coisa… sentou-se no banco com um joelho erguido acima do assento, não, na verdade o que realmente queria desde que Voldemort ressurgira era estar lá fora (olhou pela janela, pelo céu), poder ir para onde quisesse, poder escolher as batalhas das quais quisesse participar, enfrentar os que lhe feriam e aos seus amigos... fora por isso que estivera tão frustrado no ano anterior, ao final do quarto ano, assim que Voldemort voltara nasceram nele sentimentos de batalha, de luta, e o que acontece? Tocam-no na casa dos tios, que ele detesta, não lhe dão nenhuma informação, e o mantêm trancafiado; depois, é atacado e não tem nem o direito de se defender sem perder algo, no caso, Hogwarts; então, de uma hora pra outra, levam-no para a companhia dos outros, onde descobre que tudo está uma merda principalmente sua reputação, e continuam deixando-no preso e sem grandes informações da batalha que ele espera desde que tio Voldy voltara; e daí volta para Hogwarts, e o que devia virar um alívio vira um inferno de pirar qualquer um, e ainda por cima sem poder fazer nada para mudar sua situação, exceto se aliar a uma repórter fofoqueira que fora quem iniciara sua péssima reputação e criar uma associação de defesa bem debaixo do nariz e das asas de uma morcega que quase ferra tudo também; e, para completar, morre uma das pessoas mais importantes, e ainda por cima por sua culpa. É... no fim até que tinha bons (Bons? Bons uma ova! Péssimos!) motivos para estar irritado... olhou novamente pela janela, no fim fora tudo diferente, no fim a verdadeira guerra ainda não iniciara, eram apenas os preparativos, pequenos duelos que seriam o aquecimento para as grandes batalhas... o que não daria para estar lá fora, lutando junto com os outros contra os inimigos, enfrentando de frente o perigo e não expondo a ele milhares de outras pessoas no seu lugar? Poder se preparar e escolher as batalhas que enfrentaria e não esperar que elas caíssem de pára-quedas na sua vida? Estava cansado de ter as decisões tomadas por outra pessoa, queria tomar suas próprias decisões, lutar, e não ficar esperando a guerra se alastrar e tomar tudo...

Mas o que poderia fazer agora? O que tinha condições de fazer?

Essa era a questão que o aborrecia, não podia ir lá fora ainda, só o que podia fazer era ficar esperando, preocupando os outros por meros desmaios de invasões de mente, ouvindo um fantasma velho ditar uma histó...

Levantou estalando os dedos, claro! Invasões de mente... não resistira muito bem até ali? Teria condições de invadir a mente dele, e uma vez que invadisse extrair pensamentos seria fácil!

Olhou intimamente animado pela janela, ver se alguém vinha vindo; Marco Evans, o calouro, vinha arrastando com dificuldade o malão, descendo a lomba em direção a estação. Poderia fazer alguma coisa, se descobrisse os planos...

Murchou... idiota, só o que sabia fazer era se defender, Voldemort não era burro, se Harry entrasse, provavelmente Voldemort repararia e o prenderia ali, e Voldemort sabia usar muito bem a capacidade transformativa de sua mente, além de ter barreiras muito mais fortes que as de Harry, tinha mais energia mental e muito mais força, e ele tinha experiência, sabia invadir e possuir e muitas mais coisas, Harry não, suava para defender a mente de meras invasões noturnas que ele nem conseguia impedir, mal agüentava um minuto dentro da mente de outra pessoa e ainda por cima não conseguia controlar-se ainda dentro de uma mente, se visse tudo corrido e borrado ("Miopia também faz efeito na visão mental?") como via na de Snape, além de esgotar as próprias energias (o que provavelmente seria uma invasão vingativa e altamente destrutiva mais tarde) não entenderia droga nenhuma do que veria... e tinha mais um problema: uma vez concentrado em entrar na mente do inimigo, não conseguiria impedir ele de entrar e ("?") daqui a pouco estaria ele controlando Voldemort e Voldemort controlando-o e as ligações se romperiam e, ah, esquece, seria uma confusão, seria um desastre! As probabilidades de conseguir descobrir alguma coisa era de uma em dez...

Teria que praticar. Era só isso. Praticar invasões de mente. Em Voldemort. Era perigoso sim, mas só praticando nele teria chance de invadir ele. Começaria pequeno: apenas forçando entradas, igual ao que ele fez na primeira noite. Com a técnica que iria ganhando, poderia aumentar as tentativas, entrar e sair correndo logo em seguida (sim, porque Voldemort repararia((afinal como ele ainda não saberia disfarçar(((falta de controle))) quando entrasse)) e ficaria furioso e viria com tudo pra cima, precisava de tempo para preparar a defesa), e aos poucos ir criando força para uma invasão produtiva...daria certo, só precisava praticar e tomar muito cuidado... enfim faria alguma coisa (ou ferraria tudo...)...

Mas as grandes divagações sempre são interrompidas, e foi um grito que o trouxe de volta a realidade; Marco estava caído no chão, uma tarântula gigante se preparando para ataca-lo.

Sem pensar duas vezes sacou a varinha e meteu o braço para fora da janela, despejando o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça, a tarântula cambaleou um passo para o lado, os olhinhos negros procurando pelo seu atacante... saiu da cabine e pulou porta afora, pronto para enfrentar o bicho, Marco tentava se afastar mas infelizmente havia uma árvore no caminho ("Anda moleque... dá a volta na árvore, não dá uma de Harry!"), a aranha avançou de novo para o garoto, Harry lançou outro estuporante enquanto corria na direção dos dois, a aranha cambaleou mais um passo e tomou sua decisão: avançou para Harry.

Ele nem escutava o que Marco berrava, lançou uns quinze feitiços seguidos que mal fizeram a aranha vacilar alguns passos e só serviu para irritá-la mais, até que meteu a mão na testa "Como eu sou lento..." quando a aranha saltou a dois metros dele apontou a varinha para ela:

-Difindarez!

Ela parou no meio do salto, uma perna caída, correu para o lado, se contorcendo, para a floresta, Harry até pensou em matá-la mas ficou com um pouco de pena e deixou-a ir.

Se virou para o garoto (que estava perplexo).

-Tudo bem?

O garoto (ainda de olhos arregalados) confirmou com a cabeça, se levantou, meio embaraçado.

-Ãh, sou Marco Evans.

-Eu sei – falou, olhando o garoto, que procurava o malão. Pegou-o pela alça, mas mal conseguiu erguê-lo. – Quer ajuda aí?

-Pode ser...

Se adiantou e agarrou o malão, estava mais pesado que o normal ("O que você carrega aqui dentro? Chumbo?"), estalou os dedos e o malão levitou, Marco deixou escapar um "Uau...", caminharam juntos em direção ao trem.

-Obrigado por me livrar daquela coisa... o que era?

-Você não viu? Era uma aranha gigante... elas não costumam aparecer no pátio... – franziu a testa – As coisas decididamente estão fora do lugar.

-Ahhh... – ele olhou de novo por cima do ombro, para a perna que ficara da aranha. – E... você acha que ela vai aparecer mais vezes?

-Não sei... qual cabine vai escolher?

-Tanto faz... pode ser essa, tenho que esperar os outros... – ele apontou para uma cabina qualquer. O malão levitou para dentro da cabine. – Como você faz isso? Sem varinha?

-É uma espécie de dom que eu tenho... não é muito comum. – respondeu, olhando pela janela, mas só dois lufo-lufos do terceiro ano desciam.

-Um garoto do quinto ano me falou que você conversa com as cobras também – disse Marco, baixo. Harry o olhou. Quinto ano é? Colin, nunca segura a própria língua...

-É, mas não acredite em tudo que o pessoal daqui fala, eles inventam muita coisa. – olhou-o, perguntar não faria mal, mas não iria direto perguntando sobre os pais do garoto – Marco, você mora em Little Whinging não é?

O garoto o olhou surpreso, mas constrangido.

-É... você também né não? – confirmou – Bem... eu não posso acreditar que os seus tios diziam que você é um delinqüente, depois de tudo o que me contaram. Aquilo tudo é racismo é?

-É, ficar com eles é um inferno, eles não vão com a cara dos bruxos... entra aí, não está a fim de ficar sozinho? – perguntou, abrindo a porta da cabine, convidando-o para entrar.

Ele entrou, meio envergonhado, sentou-se bem na ponta do banco, como se tivesse medo que Harry o atacasse. Sentindo que teria que iniciar a conversa, sentou-se também, deixando a porta aberta.

-E aí, o que o suíno do meu primo fez com você ano passado?

Ele deu um risinho, mas corou.

-Me deu a maior surra, só porque eu chamei ele de porco andante...

Harry riu:

-Ele não gosta de aceitar a verdade.

Riram juntos.

-Mas e então, é verdade mesmo o que eles dizem aqui?

-Depende Marco... dizem tanta coisa... o que?

-Que você fez aquelas coisas lá... que você enfrentou aquele que eu ainda nem ouvi o nome no primeiro ano, e salvou uma pedra muito louca lá...

Franziu a testa, mas achou graça:

-Você nunca ouviu o nome daquele que todo mundo chama de você-sabe-quem?

Ele negou com a cabeça, o olhar pedindo por explicações.

-É que ele dá bastante medo... é a segunda guerra que enfrentamos contra ele, e já tivemos bastante mortes, daí o pessoal ficou com uma mania besta de não falar o nome dele... é Voldemort.

Olhou o garoto, para ver a reação, mas ele pareceu pensar por um instante.

-Nome maneiro.

Não pôde deixar de rir, Marco voltou a avermelhar.

-Diga isso para alguém lá no castelo e eles vão começar a te tratar como louco.

-Por quê? – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Marco, todo mundo morre de medo dele, e com razão, acho que brincar com o nome dele não seria muito sensato, mas não precisa ter medo de falar, o medo do nome de uma coisa só aumenta mais o medo da própria coisa... já imaginou se ele aparece no castelo, metade dos alunos morreria de ataques cardíacos...

Ele riu.

-Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que um lugar como esse pudesse existir, e mesmo depois de saber que era bruxo, eu não imaginei que as coisas eram tão fantásticas assim...

"É... fantásticas e cruéis..."

-E você ainda vai ver mais, tem cada coisa esquisita aqui... – e começou a dar alguns exemplos de esquisitices, o garoto ouvia arrebatado, riu quando Harry falou que ele achava que estava ficando louco quando vira os testrálios, mas teve arrepios quando descobriu o motivo de ver os bichos, ficou meio confuso com a idéia de algo que é metade ave e metade cavalo, mas a conversa foi bem construtiva para ele, mas como sempre, grandes conversas sempre são interrompidas...

-Ah, aí está você – disse Rony friamente, aparecendo na porta – pensamos que tinham te seqüestrado, na próxima vez avisa.

-Você está ficando neurótico Rony – respondeu, reparando que o trem se enchera sem os dois repararem. O amigo deu um bufo mal humorado e sentou-se num canto da cabine, deixando a porta aberta e lançando um olhar de poucos amigos a Marco, que corou novamente.

-Que foi que houve? Onde estão as garotas?

Rony lançou um olhar irritado a Harry.

-Estão lá com as outras garotas.

-Você e Mione brigaram de novo?

Ele não respondeu, mas ficou claro pelo seu silêncio que os dois haviam brigado sim.

-Qual o motivo da briga essa vez? – perguntou, exasperado.

Rony o olhou em dúvida se contava ou não, mas a mais um olhar de Harry ele despejou, tudo de uma vez:

-É que ela resolveu cortar o cabelo na altura dos ombros, e ficou usando aquele chapeuzinho de aviador que o Krum deu de aniversário pra ela, só que eu sem querer molhei o cabelo dela agora a pouco, daí ela ficou chateada e disse 'Você não gostou do meu cabelo?' aí eu respondi 'Como eu vou saber, você está de chapéu!' daí ela gritou 'Então você não gosta do meu chapéu!' aí eu repliquei 'Não gosto de quem deu o chapéu', aí ela ficou furiosa, berrou um monte de coisa, me meteu um tapa na cara e saiu sem falar comigo, e chorando, a Gina acabou me xingando também, ela e a Moana tão consolando a Mione agora.

Marco e Harry continham o riso, mas Rony demonstrava estar se sentindo o "injustiçado". Harry forçou uma cara séria, enquanto Marco olhava pela janela para não rir.

-Foi por isso que vocês brigaram?

-Eu tentei pedir desculpas a ela, mas ela não me escutou!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado, tanta coisa para se preocupar e Mione resolve brigar por um mero cabelo molhado... Rony também não ajudava, uma mera briguinha de namorados, os dois estariam se beijando dali a até doze horas, e ele se enfurecia todo... "É por isso que o mundo está o que é hoje..."

-Ah, esqueci de apresentar, Marco, Rony, Rony, Marco.

Os dois trocaram meros olhares, Rony voltou a ficar olhando de cara amarrada para o canto. Sentindo que a conversa acabara, Marco se levantou no momento em que o trem começou a andar, dando uma brusca freada que fez o garoto desabar, mas Harry o segurou antes que caísse.

-Bem... acho que vou procurar os meus amigos... tchau Harry.

-'té depois Marco.

Olhou para Rony, só os dois na cabine.

-Eu vou procurar a Moana, volto depois. – fez menção de sair, mas antes que fosse pelo corredor, falou: - E aproveita a minha ausência para acalmar os nervos, ta?

A algazarra de uma viagem no Expresso, nada mais animador, mas tinha algo a fazer, urgente, saiu olhando pelas cabines, teve que voltar dois passos para acreditar no que via, Draco e Cho, se beijando numa cabine cheia de sonserinos, "O mundo está perdido mesmo...", mas não demorou muito, viu pela vidraça da porta os cabelos castanhos avermelhados inconfundíveis...

Abriu a porta, as garotas o olharam enfezadas achando que fosse Rony, Mione ainda conservava os olhos vermelhos, Moana levantou com um sorriso, nem trocaram palavras, ela saiu e fechou a porta na cara das outras, os dois no corredor.

-Fiquei com saudades... – se abraçaram.

-Briga patética a deles... não sabem aproveitar... – disse ela, antes de ser beijada.

-Dane-se a briga deles, continuo com saudades... – beijou-a de novo.

-Calma caramba, melhor arranjar uma cabine, não seria muito digno se um monitor nos pegasse aqui...

E isso era bom, uma cabine só para os dois, bem no fundo do trem, aproveitaram "Eu disse que iria recuperar o tempo perdido ao dobro..." "Então é melhor melhorar, porque eu disse que seria ao triplo..." "Oba..."

"Você viu quando uma tarântula gigante pulou numas terceiranistas corvinais? Foi preciso eu e a Mione ir lá tirar ela..."

"Quando?"

"Agora a pouco, quando estávamos vindo para o trem... a aranha só tinha sete pernas..."

"Ah... uma fui eu que arranquei... ela tinha atacado o Marco Evans..."

"Ela parecia estar com fome..."

"É... eu também estou com fome..."

"Safado..."

Quando finalmente deram uma trégua já passava do meio-dia, e só pararam por escutarem o carrinho de comida, quando a mulher abriu a porta da cabine Moana se apressou em sair do colo dele, toda corada. A mulher deu uma risadinha:

-Vão querer alguma coisa, queridos?

-Ah vamos...

"Caramba Harry!" foi o que ela disse depois que ele pagou tudo e a mulher os deixou sozinhos novamente, comprara tanta comida que enchera três acentos.

-Estou com fome.

-Eu reparei!

Mas ela não reclamou, muito pelo contrário, a coisa só ficou melhor... mas como sempre, algo para interromper...

-Credo, brigaram com o cortador de grama?

Pansy Parkinson, e aquela morena mal encarada, Flávia Marsmont, as duas tinham cortado os cabelos ("Isso está virando moda?"), cortes medonhos.

-Se manque Potter, caía fora daí.

-Não, por que eu sairia?

-Porque estamos mandando. – retrucou Marsmont.

-E quem você pensa que é para nos dar ordens? – retrucou Moana em tom de desafio.

-Quer mesmo ver, Hawkins, sua cadelinha pu? – ela puxou a varinha, assim como Pansy.

Moana se levantou também sacando a varinha, irritada, mas Harry já tinha a varinha apontada para o meio dos olhos de Flávia.

-Primeiro, não vamos sair daqui, segundo, você não passa de um vermezinho desprezível, e terceiro, mais uma ofensa a ela e eu te estuporo.

-O famoso Potter, atacando uma garota? – ela deu um riso debochado, com a varinha ainda entre os olhos, Pansy e Moana observavam, as varinhas também erguidas. – Você não passa de outro panaca que essa vadia vai pegar...

Foi em um breve instante, a sonserina veterana caiu de costas, estuporada, Pansy deu um guincho e antes que atacasse já tinha a varinha entre os olhos também, pensou um instante e em seguida deu um guincho de desgosto, não podia tirar pontos porque o trimestre já havia acabado e estavam em férias, virou as costas e arrastou a colega desacordada para o outro vagão.

-Não precisava ter estuporado ela, Harry. – censurou Moana, guardando a varinha.

-Ela te ofendeu. – fechou a porta, sentou e puxou-a para seu colo – Ela não apareceu muito durante esses três meses...

-Não... – ela concordou – o que decididamente é bom! Mas não vamos pensar nisso... tem muita viagem pela frente...

-Ah se tem...

Mas os bons momentos sempre são interrompidos... "Hoje não é o meu dia..."

-Nossa, pensei que você não ia demorar...

-Rony, não sei se você viu, mas estamos ocupados...

-É, eu reparei... ei. Ei! EI! Eu não sou um candelabro!

-Que foi Rony?!

-Não gosto de ficar sozinho.

-Ótimo, então fica aí só olhando, mas não interrompe.

-Beleza!

Rony já até dormira no banco de tanto tédio, Harry já estava com câimbra na boca, e a viagem finalmente chegava ao fim, o céu já estava alaranjado quando bateram as sete horas, nem reparara como a paisagem ficava estranha coberta de neve, acordou o colega, Moana saiu, indo para a cabine das garotas se vestir, o cabelo completamente desarrumado, é, ela descobrira que o namorado gostava muito dos seus cabelos... os dois rapazes voltaram para a cabine de origem, se arrumar também...

-Caramba, quando você disse que ia recuperar o tempo em dobro eu não pensei que seria isso...

Apenas sorriu, vestes domingueiras, ou de punks? Todo de preto, realmente gostava dessa cor, o cabelo mais arrepiado que nunca, descobriu que ela também gostava dos cabelos dele... guardou a varinha no bolso, tentou amansar o cabelo, o trem parou, pegaram os malões e saíram para o corredor... inundado, não conseguiu achar as garotas, saíram, esperaram um pouco na estação, viu Parvati desembarcando, perguntou...

-Ah, as três já atravessaram a barreira...

Os dois atravessaram também, acharam logo de início o comitê de recepção, Remo, Tonks, Sr. e Sra.Weasley, Fred e Jorge, Moody, Quim e as três garotas, Moana completamente vermelha e insegura, tentou ir ao lado dela, mas a Sra.Weasley o abraçou...

Dadas as apresentações, Fred e Jorge nunca pegaram tanto no pé de alguém, ele até fez ameaças de estuporamento, e quando quase estuporou Fred com os poderes de magistic, os gêmeos foram pegar no pé do irmão e da namorada dele...

O Sr.Weasley estava de carro novo, muito chique por sinal, verde escuro aumentado magicamente por dentro, mas com todo mundo lá ficou meio apertado...

-Arthur, você disse que o carro tinha espaço para catorze pessoas! – reclamou Remo, completamente vermelho, com Tonks no colo, também ruborizada. Os outros casais também tiveram que... bem... Harry com Moana (essa aí parecia que ia pegar fogo) no colo, Rony com Mione, Fred e Jorge se matavam de rir (mas eles não estavam um no colo do outro não!), o único casal a não estar sentados juntos era o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley (pobre do Sr.Weasley!), Gina fraca de tanto rir da situação, Remo e Tonks faziam de tudo para não se olharem...

-Mas tinha! ... Fred! Jorge! Vocês não diminuíram o espaço do carro quando lavaram ele?!

-Não!!! – responderam os dois juntos, pouco convincentes.

-Vocês me pagam! – berrou Rony, Hermione mais vermelha ainda.

-Mas você acha que a gente ia perder a chance de aprontar essa? – perguntou Fred.

-Os casaizinhos tudo um no colinho do outro? – Jorge levou um safanão de Tonks.

-Não vejo o Remo tão vermelho desde que ele pediu a Susan em casamento! – riu Quim.

-Susan era o nome da minha mãe – sussurrou Moana no ouvido de Harry.

-Vai se catar Quim! – retrucou Remo.

-Ah vocês, se preparem, vai ter vingança! – murmurou Rony.

-Não vai falar nada Harry? – perguntou Fred.

-Para que? Estou adorando isso...

-Harry!

-Não que eles já não tenham praticado colinho lá no trem...

-Cala boca Rony!

Foi um alívio quando chegaram em frente ao lugar onde deveria estar o largo, desembarcaram, Fred e Jorge lamentando, os casais comemorando, até porque o Sr.Weasley teve que dar uma freada brusca por causa de um motorista barbeiro e os casais tudo se misturaram... Reuniram-se em frente ao espaço, Harry não gostou nem um pouco quando Moody, todo neurótico, colocou um feitiço de inconsciência mental em Moana, deixando-a como um zumbi até eles entrarem no Largo, e só para completar quis lançar um feitiço de memória nela.

-NEM A PAU!!! – berraram Harry e Remo.

-Ela não viu nada Alastor, e de qualquer forma ela está do nosso lado – argumentou Arthur.

-Mas ela pode ser uma espiã...

-NEM A PAU!!!

-Se acontecer alguma coisa não digam que eu não avisei...

-Não vai acontecer nada, Olho-Tonto.

-NEM A PAU!!!

Estava tudo muito bem, largaram as bagagens nos quartos ("Não, senhor Ronald, você não vai dormir com a Hermione! Onde já se viu?!"), e permaneceram por lá, conversando, ("Não ligue para os gêmeos, eles tem merda na cabeça"), só desceram quando a Sra.Weasley os chamou para o jantar, Harry não pôde deixar de lembrar que, àquelas horas à um ano atrás, estavam voltando de metrô, quando o Sr.Weasley fora atacado...

Notou um pouco de preocupação no olhar dos membros, mas todos riram quando Fred e Jorge voltaram a sacanear Harry e Moana, pendurando a força em Harry uma placa "CUIDADO! NÃO CASTRADO!" ... conversas, ficou sabendo que fora o maior trabalhão para abafar o assunto dos centauros mortos, ficaram sabendo através dos centauros que continuaram do lado de Dumbledore que os comensais já estavam nas florestas, convencendo os outros... nenhuma grande novidade, e só para variar a Inglaterra caíra mais duas posições no campeonato...

Mostrou Edwiges a Remo logo após o jantar, nem se lembrara dela ("Que espécie de dono eu sou?!") durante a viagem, mas ela parecia estar se recuperando bem...

-Vou ficar com ela por um tempo... – falou ele, franzindo a testa ao esticar com cuidado a asa ferida, que parecia ter ficado inútil... – Foi há quanto tempo?

-Na sexta...

-Acho que ela se recupera... devolverei-a a você quando ela estiver bem.

-Certo.

-Ou quando ela morrer.

-Espero que isso não aconteça...

Saiu da cozinha, no mesmo instante em que Tonks entrava, não teve tempo de pensar nada, sentiu a cicatriz latejar, cruzou o corredor indo até a sala e viu os membros da ordem conversando de pé e sérios, os quatro amigos estavam sentados na escada, observando a conversa sem que os notassem, pelas suas caras a notícia não era boa...

-O que houve? – perguntou baixo a Rony, se ajoelhando ao lado dos amigos.

-Os comensais, invadiram Hogwarts... pelo que ouvi estão atrás de Snape...

-Droga... – falou, olhando a cena, Moody parecia reunir os membros para irem proteger o castelo.

-Onde estão Lupin e Tonks? – perguntou Moody irritado, em voz alta.

-Na cozinha, vou chamá-los. – falou, se dirigindo rápido para a cozinha, qualquer coisa para ajudar...

Estava terminando o corredor entrando no portal para a cozinha quando estacou com o que viu... e ficou vermelho... muito vermelho...

(N. da A.: ALELUIA! NINGUÉM MAIS AGÜENTAVA ESPERAR!!!)

Remo e Tonks, se beijando, beijo lento e de olhos fechados, típico de primeiro beijo de um casal... ficou sem reação, sem saber o que fazer...

Os dois se separaram, Harry coçou a cabeça, indeciso, com o movimento os dois o viram... e nunca ficaram tão vermelhos...

-Harry!

-O que... o que está fazendo aqui?!

Era uma cena hilária, os três corados e sem saber o que fazer, e a cada olhar que Remo e Tonks trocavam ficavam ainda mais vermelhos...

-Eu vim avisar... Hogwarts está sendo atacada... Moody está convocando vocês... – deu um sorriso maroto – bonito beijo!

Os dois ficaram ainda mais corados, o que parecia impossível, avançaram ao mesmo tempo e acabaram se encostando, Tonks deu um pulo de dois palmos, Remo parou a olhando confuso, fez um gesto para ela ir primeiro, ela foi, ele foi logo atrás, Harry contendo o riso, os dois passaram por ele, completamente constrangidos, Harry foi atrás...

Chegaram na sala, já estavam prontos, todos preocupados demais para repararem no vermelhão dos dois, Moody os pôs a par das notícias, logo também estavam com varinhas a mãos e prontos para lutar. Molly ficaria com os garotos, e ela já estava super preocupada, seu marido, os gêmeos e Gui iriam ajudar...

Então, sob as ordens de Moody, todos desaparataram, um grande e sonoro CRACK, que deixou os seis que permaneceram no largo – Harry, Hermione, Rony, Moana, Gina e a Sra.Weasley – estáticos e nervosos... a mãe de Rony afundou no sofá, mãos na cara, Gina sentou ao seu lado, Rony e Hermione sentaram nas poltronas, Harry e Moana também...

E ficou pensando, deixando a varinha rolar por suas mãos, não recebera grandes notícias, o que estava acontecendo, o que haviam descoberto, só o que sabia era que Snape fora descoberto, os membros da ordem estavam preocupados, estavam esperando algo assim... mas então Voldemort estava ficando mais corajoso, ou então tinha algum plano para vencer a Ordem, porque ele continuava com medo de Dumbledore... ou não o temia mais... Voldemort poderia pôr muito a perder indo até o lugar onde Dumbledore estava, e o único motivo para ir a Hogwarts seria se vingar de Snape... e isso não era urgente, era? O que aconteceria agora? Estava preocupado, a cicatriz estava ardendo bastante, Voldemort entraria em ação... logo, logo...

Então a cicatriz explodiu, levantou-se repentinamente, assustando os outros, compreendeu, Voldemort não tinha ido para Hogwarts... era uma armadilha...um segundo após se levantar ouviu os estalos de aparatação...

Hermione gritou, por instinto preparou uma defesa, mas estavam separados pela sala, só protegeu os que estavam ao seu redor (Rony, Mione e Moana) com a barreira vermelha transparente, mesmo assim sentiu o corte se abrir no rosto pelo feitiço que atravessou incompleto a barreira, ouviu aflito a Sra.Weasley dar um grito e tombar após ser atingida por um feitiço roxo, caiu com a varinha na mão, ouviu Rony xingar, sem perder mais tempo apontou a varinha para o vulto:

-Estupefaça!

O comensal se defendeu, seus quatro amigos também sacaram as varinhas, mas eram quatro comensais, e mais um... que ele não teve problemas para reconhecer...

Subitamente feitiços tomaram conta da cena, enquanto mal podia ver devido a dor na cicatriz, ouviu o grito de Gina chamando pela mãe, Rony xingar e em seguida berrar, os feitiços sendo lançados, lançou uma maldição as cegas contra o inimigo que se aproximava arrogantemente a sua frente, ouviu a maldição ser rebatida, foi jogado longe pelo próprio feitiço duplicado...

"Porra de cicatriz! Pára! Eu preciso ver! Ver!"

-Então Harry... – sibilou aquela voz fria que ele tanto odiava – finalmente eu vencerei... vai morrer assim, no chão, ou vai morrer duelando como um homem, como seu pai?

Levantou, sacudindo a cabeça, a visão aos poucos clareando, convocou a varinha, ouviu preocupado o grito de dor de Moana, ela enfrentava um comensal, assim como os outros...

-Duelando, pelo que pude ver. – Voldemort constatou o óbvio.

-O que pretende, atacando Hogwarts, se eu estou aqui? – perguntou, forçando seus olhos a superarem a dor na cicatriz

-Ora, é uma questão de lógica... – disse Voldemort calmamente, enquanto Rony se contorcia no corredor sendo torturado por um comensal, um feitiço atingiu o inimigo por trás, Rony parou de se contorcer. Voldemort continuou: - assim esvazio este – ele olhou em volta, com desprezo – esta caverna, mato o traidor do Snape e tenho o prazer de acabar com você. Resistiu muito bem às minhas invasões noturnas Potter.

Viu com aflição a Sra.Weasley ser definitivamente derrotada... fora uma armadilha, a ordem se esvaziara para defender Snape, assim seria fácil Voldemort matá-los... franziu a testa, teria que enfrentar Voldemort... sua morte já teria chegado? ... resolveu adiar, distrair...

-Como soube entrar aqui?

-Digamos que vocês tenham um membro dessa ordem muito... suspeito... – Voldemort sorriu.

Não parou para pensar mais, pulou para o lado para escapar da maldição que abriu um rombo na parede, lançou um estuporante, Voldemort meramente conjurou um escudo que engoliu o feitiço.

-Acha que vai ter alguma chance contra mim com esses feitiços tolos Potter? – perguntou Voldemort divertidamente.

-Não sei, mas posso tentar... – retrucou, observando os duelos ao redor, os amigos literalmente levavam uma surra.

-Grasknow! – uma mão gigante negra semi-transparente avançou, ergueu a varinha:

-Protego! Pórius! – a mão rebateu e foi atingida pelo segundo feitiço, efeito contrário, o objetivo do feitiço era apertar o adversário, agora era abri-lo, virou uma bomba...

Voldemort deu um sorrisinho de satisfação:

-Berserk!

O feitiço veio duas vezes mais forte e mais perigoso, se jogou para o lado, a parede explodiu e um pedaço de escombro lhe atingiu o ombro abrindo um rasgo, Voldemort atacou de novo, rolou para o lado sem nem ver qual feitiço era, outro ataque, foi jogado contra a parede cuspindo sangue e sentindo a dor, um feitiço atordoante, ele atacou novamente, sua defesa inconsciente se ativou mas mesmo assim deu um berro ao sentir a cruciatus pela metade, outra maldição negra, rolou mais uma vez, pondo-se de pé e atacando...

-Difindarez! – Voldemort se desviou tranqüilamente, o feitiço abriu um rombo na parede do outro lado...

Sentia a varinha arder em seus dedos, mas não ocorria a união mágica das varinhas que ocorrera na noite em que Voldemort voltara, pois nenhum feitiço era lançado ao mesmo tempo que o outro, não fazia a mínima idéia de como sobreviveria, estava levando uma surra e não conseguia nem arranhar Voldemort, sem dúvida ele duelava extraordinariamente bem, mas Harry provou ser mais que um garotinho, por ter sobrevivido até ali, rolou para o lado desviando de duas maldições lançadas quase ao mesmo tempo que abriram de vez a parede deixando exposto um dos quartos, levantou atacando com outro difindarez, Voldemort rebateu "Protego Max!", pulou para trás sentindo as pernas se ferirem quando o chão abriu...

Voldemort atacou de forma rápida novamente, um difindarez, sua defesa novamente se ativou, mas agora, cansado e ferido, foi com pouca força, o feitiço o atingiu no peito, foi lançado contra a parede enquanto o sangue salpicava o chão...

Mais um feitiço, Voldemort era muito rápido, antes que pudesse conjurar um feitiço para se defender sua varinha decolou com o feitiço de desarmar... Voldemort avançou lentamente com a varinha erguida, sorrindo malignamente.

-Sabe Potter, mesmo que não tenha tido a mesma qualidade que seu pai teve no último duelo, você me surpreendeu duelando com essa habilidade... vai ter um final honrado...

Arquejando sem ar e de dor, sentiu com um arrepio a morte chegando... o famoso Harry Potter morreria assim, sem poder defender seus amigos e sem nem arranhar o inimigo... e pensar que era ele quem deveria matá-lo, quando nem fazê-lo cansar conseguira... viu dolorosamente Moana ser lançada ferida no meio da cozinha, atrás de Voldemort, ela também morreria... por sua causa...

-O que vai fazer com os outros? – perguntou, não queria que ela morresse, ela se levantava fracamente, coberta de sangue, olhava Voldemort e ele.

-Matar – respondeu Voldemort, calmamente, ignorando tudo que estava ao seu redor, uma sede maníaca de matar Harry expressa no olhar – e pendurar suas cabeças na praça central de Londres... mas a sua cabeça eu mandarei para Dumbledore... diga adeus a vida Potter...

Encarou os olhos vermelhos, sério. Iria morrer então... a profecia se concretizaria da pior forma possível...

Tentou convocar a varinha silenciosamente, sem se mover. Se fosse para morrer, morreria tentando, não esperando a morte chegar.., mas Voldemort percebeu sua intenção, apontando a varinha para o lado, murmurou:

-Accio varinha!

A varinha de Harry saiu debaixo dos escombros ao canto, empoeirada, e pousou na mão esquerda estendida de Voldemort, que voltou a apontar sua varinha para Harry, quer reparou que não tinha chance alguma... a menos que...

-Eu estou com sua varinha Potter... – Voldemort olhou com um sorriso sonso a varinha de Harry, retirando o pó dela com seus dedos longos e brancos. – E não me importo de ficar com ela, é uma varinha excepcional sem dúvida, me causou muitos aborrecimentos... – ele voltou a encarar Harry – Sabia, Potter, que é possível unir duas varinhas irmãs em uma única?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para o bruxo, se concentrou, tinha uma chance mínima, e Voldemort, distraído em saborear o futuro assassinato de seu rival, não reparou na energia mágica se formando ao redor do seu adversário...

-E qual o objetivo dessa união? – perguntou, para manter a distração do outro. Ainda arquejava, ignorando o sangue que emergia dolorosamente de seu peito, ferida causada pelo difindarez, e essa não era a única ferida que lhe atrapalhava, o duelo fora curto, mas causara bastantes estragos. Continuou sua dúvida: – Só causaria a perda de uma boa varinha...

-Se for olhar por esse lado Potter, seria a perda de uma boa varinha sim. Mas a varinha que resultaria dessa união seria muito mais poderosa que as outras... capaz de qualquer feitiço, inclusive as maldições negras da sociedade Darkeiro. – Voldemort sorriu hipocritamente – Já ouviu falar nessa sociedade Potter?

-Não... mais um de seus planos?

-Sim... – Voldemort confirmou com a cabeça – É uma pena que você não vai estar aqui para vê-los se concretizarem...

Harry viu Moana olhá-lo nervosa, e, lá, através do corredor, viu Rony e Hermione, também feridos, trocaram os quatro um olhar... não seria assim... então, repentinamente, lançou a energia acumulada.

Pestanejou baixinho "Um corte!", a energia que acumulara abrira somente um corte no rosto de Voldemort, um filete fino de sangue vermelho escorreu, Voldemort o olhou irritado.

-Não adianta Potter! Não sou fraco como os outros bruxos, achei que você já tinha reparado nisso. – ele ergueu a varinha.

Era assim então, teve outro arrepio...

Voldemort apontou a varinha para sua cara, a cicatriz parecia que ia romper, ficou apreensivo, um nervosismo que fazia seu coração descompassar loucamente...

-Nos vemos no inferno Potter... – Voldemort sorriu: - Avada Kedavbra...!

Viu o flash verde, estranhou o fundo vermelho, ouviu um berro, talvez seu, mas sentiu o calor lhe deixar, uma insensibilidade fria e repentina tomar-lhe conta, e não viu nem sentiu mais nada... "Então isso é morrer..."……………………


	23. CAP 22 Medidas de segurança

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo Vinte e Dois-**

Medidas de Segurança Cada milímetro do corpo estava dolorido, a mente estava exausta, ferida... sentia um aperto frio no coração, um amargo na garganta, a boca estava seca... se forçou a abrir os olhos, algo afligia sua alma, precisava saber, ela precisava de ajuda... 

O teto desfocado da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, era o que via, virou a cabeça, estava na cama do canto, e ao seu lado estavam seus amigos, as garotas, que ainda dormiam, Rony, Remo e... ele, Sirius. Mas ela não estava ali... sentou-se.

-Ah, Harry... como está se sentindo? – perguntou Sirius, em sua voz rouca, parecendo preocupado, mas como todos os outros escondia alguma coisa, no olhar...

-Mais ou menos... – encarou-os – o que houve? – Remo e Sirius entreolharam-se, Rony olhou para a parede – Onde está Moana?

Eles demoraram alguns segundos para responder, por fim Sirius suspirou.

-Você lembra que foi possuído por Voldemort, não é? – Concordou, o frio invadindo seu estômago – você... atingiu ela... gravemente, tentamos te parar mas... foi tarde demais.

Sem reação, ficou insensível, encarando o padrinho, o mundo caindo... tarde demais... não podia ser...

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Sirius completou:

-Ela não resistiu ao seu ataque.

Encarou-o por mais uns segundos e virou a cara para a parede, a respiração descompassada pelo pânico, e pela dor...

Demorou um tempo para acalmar, e, embora gritasse por dentro, perguntou, trêmulo:

-Vocês têm certeza... disso?

Rony deu uma fungada, segurando-se para não chorar, Remo fitou o chão, mas Sirius continuou a encara-lo.

-Sim.

Não, ela não podia ter morrido, ainda sentia a presença dela, o calor dela, buscou a mente dela por telepatia, mas só encontrou um beco vazio... mas ela não estava morta, não podia...

-Não, vocês se enganaram...

-Você precisa aceitar, Harry – Remo falou pela primeira vez, olhando-o nos olhos, também sentia a dor daquela perda – ela morreu.

-Não! Ela está viva, sinto isso, ela só precisa de ajuda! - irritou-se, mas os outros o olharam espantados e baixaram as cabeças, permanecendo em silêncio. O que foi pior do que seria se eles tivessem gritado com ele. – Onde ela está?

-O que você pretende? – Sirius ficou sério.

-Onde ela está? – engrossou o tom.

Sirius o encarou, levantou.

-Deite-se.

-Não. – enraiveceu-se - Onde ela está?

-Acalme-se Harry. – disse Remo.

-Será que vou ter que adivinhar onde?!

-Deite-se Harry! Agora! – Sirius puxou a varinha.

-Não! Vou até ela! Onde ela está?!

-Ela está morta Harry! Morta!!!

-ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTA!!! ... O que você está fazendo?! Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo...?!!

Mas Sirius já apontara a varinha para sua cara, e sorria malignamente:

-É o seu fim Harry. Avada Kedavra!

-CARAMBA! Harry, que foi?!!

Sentara-se repentinamente, ofegando, sentira uma dor extrema, fora tudo um sonho? Fora Remo quem gritara, estava sentado numa cadeira, entre a cama em que estava e a de Rony, que dormia incomodado, não entendeu.

-O que houve? – perguntou ao lobisomem, ainda agitado, olhando em volta sem reconhecer o lugar.

-Eu que pergunto – ele ainda o olhava surpreso – calma, estamos no St.Mungus, foi um ataque triplo, uma armadilha.

-E os outros? – olhou Rony, coberto de feridas, uma ferida muito nojenta perto do olho, ferradaço no sono. Estava mesmo era preocupado com Moana, o sonho (o início do sonho) fora tão real...

-Arranhados, machucados, caindo aos pedaços, mas estão bem. Poderiam estar muito piores considerando que vocês enfrentaram comensais E Voldemort.– respondeu ele, tranqüilamente, também apresentava dois cortes significantes no rosto e uma ferida leve no queixo, suas vestes pareciam mais que nunca um monte de trapos, rasgadas. Não havia nenhum ser do sexo feminino naquela enfermaria, Moana e as outras deviam estar separadas.– O que foi?

-Um sonho maluco – sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os arrepios que sentia ao lembrar do sonho, fora muito vívido... mas Voldemort não tinha nada haver com a história e Sirius estava morto... o avada kedavra devia ter mexido com seus neurônios. – Hum... Remo, eu me lembro de ter levado um avada...

-Você levou sim, mas não foi um avada completo. Devo dizer que você tem bom gosto, tem uma namorada da guarda.

Franziu a testa. Remo baixou o tom à quase um sussurro:

-Quando Moana viu que Voldemort acabaria com você ela atingiu-o nas costas, fazendo ele errar o feitiço... e você ainda conjurou aquela barreira vermelha esquisitona... mas o efeito ainda foi forte, você ainda está muito pálido. – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando-o escorar-se nos travesseiros. – Imagine o susto que levei, tudo calmo e você levanta assim num pulo de repente, quase caí da cadeira...

Talvez tivesse rido, mas arrependeu-se de ter levantado tão agitado, agora sentia as dores das feridas, e a causada pelo difindarez era a que mais latejava. E um ligeiro enjôo... "Espero não estar grávido..."

-Morreu alguém?

-Da nossa gente não... apenas um novato que estávamos estudando antes de convocá-lo para nos ajudar, mas do ministério morreram vários... membros do esquadrão de combate às artes das trevas, não têm a mesma qualidade dos aurores, morreram mais...

-Snape está bem?

-Está, se virou muito bem enquanto ninguém ia ajudá-lo.

-Onde Dumbledore estava?

-Atrás de informações. – Remo ficou sério – Pistas. Era a oportunidade perfeita, esperávamos um ataque mesmo, foi por isso que evacuamos o castelo, nem mesmo os professores estavam lá além de Snape. E ele é esperto, sabe se defender.

Evacuaram o castelo, por isso que não queriam que ele e Moana ficassem, cabeça de bagre apaixonado, era tão óbvio...

-Vocês pareceram preocupados demais, se já esperavam o ataque...

-Junto com o ataque nós tínhamos recebido uma outra notícia preocupante...

-...?

-Dragões anões do sol, e os domadores de dragões... comensais montados em dragões para ser mais exato... fizeram um estrago no ministério... uma invasão lá também. – Remo franziu a testa para ele – Você sabe de alguma coisa? Pela ligação?

Sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ele está mais sigiloso do que antes, mais fechado...

-Então ele tem grandes planos...

-Alguma pista sobre o que estavam atrás, no ministério?

-Ainda não, estão avaliando os estragos, aquele lugar estava lotado de comensais, vários departamentos foram destruídos, ainda não temos condições de saber com detalhes, está uma bagunça...

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Quem foi que afastou Voldemort? Ele parece meio irritado... – passou a mão pela cicatriz, sentiu o corte no braço latejar, se ajeitou.

-Dumbledore... – Remo o encarou, interpretou a pergunta seguinte – e ele está furioso, para entrarem na sede precisariam de um espião entre nós... assim que soube da invasão lá largou o que estava fazendo, ele esperava um ataque sim, mas não dessa amplitude. Agora estragamos a surpresa, não teremos outra oportunidade igual para tentar descobrir o que Voldemort planeja.

Encarou-o, planos, "mais um de seus planos?"... Contou sobre o que Voldemort falou, ao final de sua narrativa Remo já se mostrava muito apreensivo.

-Darkeiro? – Harry confirmou. Remo se levantou – Preciso avisar Dumbledore. Voltarei logo. – e saiu antes que Harry pudesse falar algo.

Ajeitou o travesseiro e se deitou, estava cansado, pelo relógio de parede acima da porta viu que era apenas uma hora da madrugada, acontecera muita coisa nessas sete horas... invasão a Hogwarts, ordem e ministério, não precisava ser gênio para entender que os exércitos de Voldemort estavam aumentando assustadoramente, ele parecia estar extremamente zangado, não o matara, mas pelo que podia sentir Voldemort esperava algo mais, e não era o ataque frustrado à sede da ordem que o enraivecia, ele esperava muita coisa daquele ataque em massa... conseguira um pouco, mas parecia irritado, a cicatriz latejava vez em quando e podia sentir os flashes das maldições cruciatus, alguns de seus seguidores falharam e ele descarregava seu ódio e frustração sobre eles...

"Por que os outros se unem a ele? Não ganham nada..."

Estava num sono muito bom, cheio de preguiça, mas aquela dorzinha irritante no braço estava aumentando e impedindo que ele dormisse, acabou por ficar acordado, ainda tentava voltar àquele sonho bom mantendo os olhos fechados, mas o corte começou a doer barbaramente e acabou sentando-se aborrecido.

Olhou em volta, Rony dormia, e só agora reparava que não eram os únicos a estarem ali, mais dois os acompanhavam, desacordados, um era Carlinhos, que estava completamente inconsciente, uma esfera oval de cristal estava sobre o peito do Weasley com algo que lembrava uma chama avermelhada semitransparente em seu interior, palpitava rítmica ligeiramente, parecendo estar sincronizada com os batimentos cardíacos do rapaz. O outro era um homem que Harry não reconheceu, e parecia ter sido atingido por uma maldição feia no rosto, que estava coberto de bolhas, vermelho, deformado, medonho... estava com um "Canalixition Tabajara", um instrumento (vendido pelas Organizações Tabajara::N. da A.: em homenagem ao programa da Globo, Casseta e Planeta Urgente::) que parecia facilitar a respiração do bruxo...

Um som distinto chamou sua atenção, na porta, os dois conversavam, sorriu, os dois se mereciam, principalmente ele, esperava que os dois ficassem juntos, que fossem felizes...

Os dois estavam sérios, não podia ouvir o que falavam, mas viu pela janela que Tonks estava meio desconcertada, fizeram uma pausa e Remo franziu a testa e falou alguma coisa que a fez avermelhar, ela falou alguma coisa e iria virar as costas, apressada quando ele a segurou de leve pelo braço e falou mais alguma coisa... Harry não estava a fim de se intrometer mas também não podia deixar de olhar, intrometido... ela se virou devagar e falou alguma coisa, passando a mão pelo rosto dele, que estava muito quieto, ele confirmou com a cabeça e falou alguma coisa, impassível, ela concordou, triste, e se afastou.

Ele ainda permaneceu alguns segundos do lado de fora, mas entrou, encararam-se em silêncio, ele sentou-se novamente entre as duas camas, Harry virou a cara para o outro lado, silêncio...

-Você não contou nada sobre o que viu ontem, contou?

-Não... – suspirou apertando o braço. Remo deixou a cabeça cair para trás, fitando o teto.

Ficaram quietos novamente, tendo como únicos acontecimentos diferentes a entrada de curandeiros para examinar os acamados, e algumas poções para tomar, quando perguntaram falou que o braço doía um pouco ("Um pouco uma ova!"), eles retiraram o curativo, uma linha negra se estendia pelo antebraço, um arroxeado ao redor, deram-lhe mais algumas poções, Rony acordou durante isso, mas após uma explicação sem detalhes dos acontecimentos ao ruivo voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Tentou iniciar uma conexão telepática com Moana para quebrar o tédio, mas ela ainda dormia, não era para menos, ainda era quatro e meia da manhã e Rony já voltava a dormir também, parecia ter tido um ferimento grave na perna e uma grande hemorragia, além de uma das vértebras mais baixas ter sido fraturada...

Ficou pensando, aquela sociedade Darkeiro, o que seria? As maldições negras da sociedade Darkeiro, obviamente devia se tratar de uma sociedade negra, o que já haviam visto sobre essas sociedades? Franziu a testa, estavam vendo a Guerra das Gárgulas em História, assunto estúpido, sociedades negras eram assunto de sétimo ano, ainda não tinham visto, e sabia que Remo não responderia suas perguntas, isso já era mais do que sigiloso... bem sabia que já haviam existido inúmeras sociedades, negras, brancas, da lua cheia, da lua nova, dos eclipses, e outras, mas não sabia mais nada além disso...

Então seus pensamentos esvaíram-se quando sentiu algo mais que a dor, puxou a manga do braço, não podia doer assim, de bandeja, sentia como se algo se mexesse dentro de sua carne, Remo ergueu os olhos ao vê-lo retirar o curativo, que estava ensangüentado.

-O que está fazendo?

-Tem alguma coisa... dentro... – apertou com força, gotinhas de sangue claro e debilitado escorreram, mas viu o leve contorno de algo mais escuro dentro, entranhada na carne.

-Me deixe ver – Remo ficou sério – não sabe dizer que feitiço foi?

-Não, ele atacava muito rápido... pode ter sido qualquer coisa...

Remo chamou um curandeiro... que examinou preocupado o braço de Harry, falaram alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, um assovio nos ouvidos, o curandeiro lhe deu uma poção que lhe fez dormir.

Quando voltou a si o sol já pairava alto, sentou-se, o braço latejou quando o mexeu, mas era uma dor diferente, dor de corte mesmo, a conversa ao seu lado foi interrompida, ela sorriu:

-Bom dia Harry.

Sorriu também.

-Bom dia... – olhou-os, Remo parecia um pouco mais animado, olhava os dois com divertimento.

-Hum... querem que eu saia?

-Não precisa... o que era? – indicou o braço.

-Um feitiço parasita, um verme nasceu de um dos ovos que foram lançados com a maldição do Residente, no seu braço... você teve sorte, ele foi retirado antes que se reproduzisse.

Moana e Remo aparentavam ter conversado bastante, e pelo que pôde ver era assunto deles... passaram a conversar, Rony acordou e se juntou a conversa, Carlinhos chegou a acordar debilmente, recebeu mais uma poção e voltou a dormir, o outro homem, que Remo disse que era Richard Benwton, parecia estar numa situação mais complicada... pelo que ficou sabendo, havia dois aurores e eliminadores das artes das trevas em cada andar do hospital, prontos para lutar se caso alguém atacasse ali também, Remo era um deles, o ministério estava um caos e as funerárias também, mas foram capturados bastantes comensais, alguns até foram mortos... três dragões anões foram recapturados, dois explosão brasileira, as formas reais do dragão miniatura azul que Harry tinha e um meteoro coreano (primo nanico do meteoro chinês, que Vítor Krum enfrentou na primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo), mais três "grandeons alados", bichos alados e grandes muito feios, que emitiam gritos tão altos e agudos que paralisavam momentaneamente qualquer um (:::imaginem algo parecido com um nâzgull do Senhor dos Anéis, só que peludo e mais feio, e em vez de dar medo, dão dor de ouvido:::), os três tinham sido mortos, seus cavaleiros (que eram surdos...) presos. O Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas enviava pedidos de ajuda aos países vizinhos, milhares de manticoras haviam sido libertados pelas ruas de Londres, e já haviam se espalhado pelo restante do país, em doze horas já haviam sido encontrados até cruzando fronteiras com o País de Gales... Na Mongólia, a Prisão Internacional de Bruxos de Holodo Suma fora destruída, ataque aéreo... os prisioneiros, possíveis e prováveis futuros comensais da morte, fugiram, a vila onde a prisão se localizava fora destruída, os homens que guardavam a prisão só conseguiram segurar três por cento dos prisioneiros, mas alguns morreram no deserto... pequenos ataques ocorreram por Londres e pelas cidades ao redor da capital... o mundo mágico europeu estava um caos...

Mais um dia de St.Mungus e o Largo já estava em condições habitáveis novamente, chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry tentativas de invasão no hospital, o que explicava porque Remo a partir do meio dia de segunda-feira não teve mais sossego, mas os atacantes não conseguiam ir longe, seus combatentes guardavam o hospital com extremo cuidado.

Na terça foram liberados, Harry (sem poder utilizar força no braço direito, veneno de Residente...), Rony (tomar cuidado com a coluna e mais um monte de avisos), Moana (inteira, alguns cortes que ainda não tinham cicatrizados) e Mione (ela ainda sentia dor na cabeça), contra a vontade dos curandeiros, mas permanecer no hospital era perigoso, Carlinhos estava enfraquecido mas fora liberado também, o tal do Richard continuaria, assim como a Sra.Weasley, o ataque que ela levara fora bem sério, mas ela estava se recuperando bem... em geral os membros da ordem estavam bem, pequenas feridas e cortes, Tonks e Remo procuravam manter-se afastados.

Uma guarda básica acompanhou-os de volta ao Largo, pelo carro do Sr.Weasley, dessa vez com os assentos em número certo, parecia um ônibus, Remo parecia o capitão ali, foi ele quem abriu a porta, afinal as senhas de segurança haviam sido mudadas, pôde perceber um certo incômodo nos outros membros...

Teriam uma bela faxina a fazer, o lugar estava uma droga, habitável uma ova, ainda havia o rombo na parede e o buraco para o quarto ("Justo o meu!" exclamou Remo revoltado), a cozinha parecia mais um chiqueiro... mas o pior problema veio ao meio dia.

-Eu não sei cozinhar!!! – berraram Tonks e Emelina, furiosas.

-Eu não vou cozinhar! – avisou o Sr.Weasley.

-O Remo sabe cozinhar! – gritou Quim alegremente.

-Ora Quim vá se catar!

Remo botou a cabeça dentro da cozinha.

-Que bonitinho, os dois pombinhos descascando batata!

Ele caiu para trás com as batatas na cara...

Quando a ordem já tinha virado uma zona Rony abriu a matraca e lembrou ao povo que Harry cozinhava, foi linchado para a cozinha sem nem poder responder, Moana, seu anjo da guarda, foi lhe fazer companhia, sabia alguma coisa de cozinha também...

E Remo estava animado demais para seu gosto, havia ficado com Tonks?

-O que você andou tomando hoje de manhã? – perguntou, pegando as batatas que Remo lhe estendera (:::Aos de mente suja, não pensem bobagem!:::).

-Ah, gracinha, só vim avisar que Molly voltará amanhã a noite.

-Então eu vou ter que cozinhar mais vezes?

-Nós estávamos pensando em revezar, mas se você gosta tanto de cozinhas pode ficar a vontade...

-Engraçadinho...

A casa esvaziou-se depois do almoço após certificarem-se de que o Largo estava seguro, não poderiam mais aparatar nem desaparatar ali, os membros da ordem foram ajudar o que podiam o ministério e os lugares atacados, mas dois deles precisaram ficar, proteção, caso houvesse outra invasão... foi voto indireto, Remo e Tonks foram escolhidos.

Os que podiam utilizar magia – Remo, Tonks e Harry (magistic) – se ocuparam dos maiores danos na casa, as três garotas e Rony dos que exigiam tarefas manuais... e estava muito chato, pelo menos Harry se divertia vendo os vermelhões de Tonks toda vez que chegava perto de Remo, já este parecia mais calmo.

-E essa tensão toda? Dúvidas sobre o traidor? – perguntou, erguendo as mãos na altura dos ombros fazendo com que os vestígios de parede que estavam pelo chão se arrumassem no buraco entre o quarto e a cozinha, tampando.

-Exatamente – respondeu Remo, lançando um feitiço que fez o buraco porcamente tampado de Harry virar parede lisa novamente – Só podemos ter um traidor entre nós para Voldemort saber a senha, e Dumbledore não quer correr o risco de deixar acontecer o mesmo que ocorreu quinze anos atrás. Mas...

-...alguns membros da ordem se ofenderam.- completou Tonks. Os dois se entreolharam e ela corou, dando um sorrisinho. Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a trabalhar, deixando um sorriso também transparecer no rosto.

Harry ficou em sérias dúvidas se saía dali ou não "Me sinto um castiçal entalado"

Mas um minuto de silêncio depois e teve certeza do que queria. Iniciou a conexão com o andar de cima:

"Deixe algo cair"

"O que?"

"Deixe alguma coisa cair, um prato ou taça, preciso sair daqui!"

"Por que?"

"Ô bicho curioso! Grita!"

"Já entendi... Espere..."

Uns cinco segundos depois escutou algo cair com estrondo no andar de cima e dezenas de porcelanas e vidros se quebrarem e um "PUTA QUE PARIU!!!" de Rony.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Tonks, enquanto os três olhavam para cima.

-Ahh, eles devem ter derrubado a prateleira de cálices... vou lá ver...

Não pôde conter um sorriso quando atravessou o portal, não via a hora daqueles dois se ajeitarem.

-Agora acho que Sirius ficaria feliz! – falou alegremente, enquanto via Rony colher irritado os cálices de prata, que não tinham quebrado, diferente dos pratos de vidro trabalhado.

-Mas esses pratos eram tão bonitos! – reclamou Hermione.

-Foi preciso – disseram juntos, catando os cacos de vidro.

-O que vocês querem dizer com isso?

Sorriram.

No final da tarde teve uma surpresa, todos os membros da ordem, incluindo Hagrid, professores e pessoas que Harry nunca vira na vida apareceram ali, a casa estava prestes a explodir, o próprio Dumbledore veio e estava muito sério. Os cinco garotos foram para um quarto vazio, enquanto de um em um os membros da ordem iam para a sala em que Dumbledore estava.

-O que vocês acham que é? – perguntou Rony, fechando a porta.

-Eles querem descobrir quem é o traidor.

Hermione o olhou, assustada.

-Traidor?

-Pra eles entrarem aqui, só pode ter um Rabicho dois aqui, um espião.

-Quem você acha que poderia ser?

-Eu não sei... mas nós vamos descobrir.

Ficaram conversando sobre coisas mórbidas, acontecimentos dos últimos três dias, não disse nada sobre a tal sociedade, Rony ficou muito interessado em como era levar um avada.

-Mas doeu? Ou foi tipo um estuporante?

Mas a porta abriu.

-Moana, eles querem ver você agora – Tonks botou a cabeça para dentro.

Ela franziu a testa e se entreolhou com Harry, levantou e foi com a mulher.

-Ver ela? – perguntou, irritando-se – Por acaso acham que ela é quem teria passado os dados a Voldemort?

-Bem, é o que eu faria no lugar de Dumbledore Harry... – ia dizendo Mione, mas recebeu um olhar furioso.

-Qual é Hermione, toda a família dela foi morta por Voldemort e seus comparsas, você acha que ela iria querer algo com eles?

-É, mas ela estaria numa posição boa para espionar, junto conosco, namorando você, aqui dentro... não que eu ache que foi ela, muito pelo contrário, só estou expondo minha opinião! – acrescentou Rony depressa.

-Ai, quanto stress gente! – exclamou Gina. – Sabemos que não é ela e quando for esfregado isso na cara deles vão ver que ela é da gente, e isso basta!

Permaneceram em silêncio, Rony, Mione e Gina sentados observando Harry andar de um lado para o outro, exasperados e entediados, Rony perseguia sonsamente uma mosca com o olhar, Gina mexia nas mechas das pontas de seu cabelo e Mione estava escorada nas mãos observando Harry e seu nervosismo, dez minutos depois a porta abriu e Moana entrou, corada.

-Bem – eles a olharam – foi provada minha inocência.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eles me levaram para a sala em que Dumbledore estava e me deram uma poção, tenho certeza que era veritasserum – ela sentou – e me perguntaram um monte de coisas, se eu apoiava ou tinha alguma ligação com o lado das trevas, qual eram os meus objetivos – ela corou furiosamente – o que eu sentia por você... e soltei a língua ainda por cima... – Rony começou a rir e Mione revirou os olhos – falei tudo, e inclusive o que eu pensei que nunca pensaria em falar na vida... – ela meteu a mão na cara – cara, que mico...

-Não é mico, eles devem ter achado bonitinho – falou Gina.

-Bonitinho? – perguntou Harry cinicamente – dois adolescentes exagerados de dezesseis anos num namorico de criança falando um monte de coisa que envergonharia qualquer poeta e ainda por cima na frente de um monte de gente? Você é louca? Eu nunca mais vou sair daqui!

-Homens!

-Mulheres...

Depois do primeiro choque foi mais fácil ouvir trechos do que ela falou, mas os vermelhões foram mais intensos ("Se eu namorasse um trasgo seria mais fácil suportar isso..."), e corava furiosamente toda vez que lembrava... a sorte foi que a casa esvaziou-se novamente, mas novamente o casal ternura ficou, e o pior, compartilharam a cozinha com Harry.

-Sua namorada é uma poetisa Harry.

Corou.

-Só faltaram as rimas.

Esfaqueou a cebola.

-Sorte que só cinco pessoas estavam na sala.

-Snape não ouviu, mas fofoca vai depressa.

-Querem parar?

-Ahhhhhhhh, mas foi tão bonitinho!

"...eles devem ter achado bonitinho..."

-Acho que ela superou a Lílian em poemas!

-Foi tão meloso assim?

-Você nem imagina... declarações... juras...

Avaliou o fio da faca.

-... comparações...

-Estou começando a criar idéias suicidas... mas as homicidas estão na frente Tonks!

-Pode parar de exagerar agora Tonks... acho que mais que isso ele não avermelha mais... mas que ela falou que te amava falou Harry!

-E vocês, chegaram a falar que se gostam?

Silêncio... satisfação vingativa.

-É só responder, não estou a fim de bancar o castiçal de novo...

Os dois se entreolharam, sorriram malignamente.

-Corra. – falou Remo. Sacaram as varinhas.

-Opa...

Nunca pensou que viveria aquilo... Remo e Tonks correram atrás dele por toda a casa tentando estuporá-lo, pareciam crianças sem nenhuma preocupação, quando o prensaram na parede um tigre circulou-os rápido e empurrou Remo em cima de Tonks, acabaram caindo em cima do rabo de Harry... saíram rolando escada abaixo rindo dementemente, isso que nem tinham tomado nada... se levantou para ver o casal no chão se beijando apaixonadamente, saiu de fininho sem entender como aquela brincadeira acontecera, fora tão irreal quanto a volta de Percy.

Os dois só voltaram quando estavam na metade do jantar, devidamente corados com a insanidade temporária mas parecendo felizes, e, mesmo com os cabelos grisalhos, o lobisomem sorrindo, assim como Sirius, parecia voltar dez anos no tempo.


	24. CAP 23 Natal

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e três-**

Natal 

-Harry, acorda, é natal!

Se virou preguiçosamente... para voltar a dormir.

-Anda, tem um embrulho que se mexe... acho que ta vivo!

-Depois...

-Ihh, de novo?

-De novo...

Voldemort lhe perturbara durante a noite... correção: ele perturbara Voldemort e Voldemort se vingara. Iria demorar para manjar as invasões por vontade própria...

-Mas e a Moana? É natal, sabe como é, ela vai querer namorar...

Até que a idéia não era ruim...

-Tá, me dá mais dez minutos...

Não demorou dez minutos, mas sim quarenta, seria mais se Fred e Jorge não resolvessem fazer um agradável despertar de natal, pulando nas suas costas, lembrava desgostosamente daquele hábito dos gêmeos, a última vez que fizeram aquilo ele ficara dois dias de cama... Fred e Jorge começaram a abrir seus pacotes, o que ele sinceramente se arrependeu de deixar.

De Hermione, um livro, só para variar... Rony e Gina lhe deram uma jaqueta social de couro de dragão rabo córneo libanês, negra... da Sra.Weasley os costumeiros doces, assim como de Hagrid, que lhe deu também um isqueiro com a bandeira do Reino Unido, a chama era de um unicórnio de Madagascar, ou seja, nunca se apagaria... mais um quadro horrendo de Dobby, que ele não conseguiu entender o que era... um "Guia das Detenções", um livrinho antigo e hilário escrito por seu pai e Sirius na época de Hogwarts, dado por Remo... e um jato esguichador de urina de grandeon chileno, que esguichou seu conteúdo em Fred, adivinhem de quem? De Malfoy... até que o sonserino tinha senso de humor...

Até que...

-Mas o que...??? Ah... uma caixa de bombons...

-Marca Amor Maior, esses são caros... bombom de ouro! Moana tem bom gosto...

Silêncio, e sentiu os olhares malignos...

Nada teria preparado-o para aquilo.

-HARRY! ME PERDOA! EU FUI IDIOTA, GALINHA, EU FUI TÃO ESTÚPIDA! – berrava Fred em altos brados, lendo a carta.

-EU ACHEI QUE DEPOIS DE TODAS AS MINHAS TENTATIVAS DE TE RECONQUISTAR SÓ ME RESTARIA O CIÚME! – Jorge abriu a porta do quarto, lendo suficientemente alto para toda casa ouvir.

-MAS VOCÊ NÃO LIGOU! POR FAVOR, VOCÊ É IMPORTANTE PRA MIM, EU TE AMO, VOLTA PRA MIM! – Fred chacoalhava a caixinha em forma de coração vermelho, cheia de bombons.

Tentava calar a boca deles

-ASSINADO – os dois gritaram juntos – CHO, SEMPRE SUA, CHANG!!!

Felizmente a sede poderia estar bem mais cheia... mas a família Weasley inteira ouviu... assim como o casal ternura (Remo e Tonks), Mione e Moana... Lino Jordan também estava ali, entrara para a ordem junto com os gêmeos... ele e Gina choravam de tanto rir...

-Quer dizer que você dá o seu corpinho pra todas as garotas bonitas de Hogwarts?

-Cala a boca!

-Fica dando... dando... dadinho! – exclamou Fred, alegremente.

-Palmas para o dadinho, o maior conquistador de garotas atual de Hogwarts!

Ficou vermelho por duas horas, até que teve coragem de descer, para ser recepcionado com mais brincadeiras e gozações dos gêmeos, que só pararam quando a Sra.Weasley interrompeu... Cho lhe pagaria, mandara Edwiges enviar a caixa de volta a garota, sabia que estava sendo frio, enviou junto um bilhete explicando o que sentia, que não gostava mais dela e que pedisse que ela parasse de perseguí-lo, e que não queria ficar em maus lençóis com ela, mas se danava com o que ela pensaria, pelo menos deu um chá de sumiço naquela humilhação...

Remo estava em conferência com o ministério na lareira, uma coruja castanha chegou com o Profeta Matutino e o depositou sobre a mesa indo cobrar um nuque da Sra.Weasley e logo após o pagamento saiu pela janela, Moana e Mione abriram o jornal, Moana arregalou levemente os olhos para uma manchete e séria folheou até as páginas finais, Hermione e Gina leram interessadas por cima dos ombros dela, Harry foi por trás delas para ler também.

ENCONTRADO DESAPARECIDO DE ATAQUE A DURMSTRANG 

_Foi encontrado ontem à noite, um dos dois desaparecidos, vítimas do ataque a Durmstrang, em Agosto deste ano. Gary Stevenson, de dezesseis anos, surgiu no ministério da magia búlgaro, alegando ter acordado alguns dias antes em um hospital trouxa, depois de sair de um profundo coma. Depois de reencontrar-se com a família, que estava extremamente emocionada, foi decidido que Stevenson, assim como os outros jovens sobreviventes ao ataque, irá completar seu ensino na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, a partir do próximo trimestre letivo._

_Nota: o outro desaparecido trata-se de Mosana Hawkins, 16, mas as buscas por sobreviventes ao ataque terminaram em metade de Outubro._

Por Denny Conda 

Ao encarar Moana, percebeu que a reportagem despertara nela a saudade da família, e o desapontamento. Rony pegou o jornal para ler, no instante em que Remo voltava para a cozinha. Os dois trocaram um olhar, o lobisomem acenou a cabeça, Harry o seguiu para um escritório fora de uso, fecharam a porta.

-O que foi? – sentou-se.

-O Departamento de Mistérios foi revirado. – Remo sentou-se também, cotovelos nos joelhos, sério – Roubaram vários objetos em estudo e manuscritos, entre outras coisas, e destruíram o véu.

O que doeu foram as últimas palavras.

-Então acabou-se?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Encararam-se, um lendo os olhos do outro.

-E o que foi roubado?

-Muitas coisas, a maioria falava ou indicava sobre objetos, feitiços, maldições e geral, antigos.

"Darkeiro..."

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ele está apelando para as artes das trevas antigas, existem maldições e rituais piores do que as imperdoáveis, tão terríveis que foram proibidas há séculos atrás, e, com o passar dos anos, acabaram sendo esquecidas, Voldemort está planejando revivê-las de novo.

Não falou nada, as palavras "destruíram o véu" ainda estavam gravadas em seu cérebro, e não queria aceitar que fosse assim.

-Por que eles se dariam ao trabalho de destruir o véu?

-Só podemos especular. Talvez eles quisessem impedir que Sirius voltasse, talvez o véu escondesse segredos que poderiam ser usados contra eles, podem tê-lo destruído só por bobeira, ou para atingir você. – ele o olhou – Tome cuidado essa noite.

Encarou-o... e ainda tinha mais notícias ruins.

-O que aconteceu com os Dursley?

-A rua dos Alfeneiros foi atacada, estavam atrás de sua tia sim... mas os comensais deram azar, eles tinham ido tirar férias...

Vida irônica...

"Estão atrás dela, para variar, para me atingir..."

"Eu seria egoísta se começasse a acreditar que o mundo gira em torno de mim?"

-Mais do que nunca vocês devem manter sigilo sobre nós agora – disse Remo, com a voz cansada – estamos com alguém nos espionando, e está difícil de descobrir quem ou como. Voldemort já sabe quem são os membros principais da ordem, e onde ela fica, não será muito trabalhoso para ele nos atacar de novo. Dumbledore revelou a Fudge sobre nós, mas enfeitiçamos o ministro, proibindo ele de espalhar a notícia...

-Mas não vai ser difícil retirar o feitiço, não para Voldemort.

-Concordo. Mas vai ser difícil descobrir o fiel do feitiço.

-Que é...?

-Tonks. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, em desaprovação – Pelo menos é uma técnica mais segura, eles podem torturar Fudge à vontade e até matá-lo mas ele não poderá revelar nada se Tonks não reverter o feitiço. Mas isso acontece automaticamente se ela morrer.

Tradução: Tonks estava ferrada, junto com Fudge. Pelo menos ela era metamorformaga, pode fugir com facilidade...

-Então a ordem está se aliando ao ministério?

-Praticamente. É uma decisão arriscada, mas estamos precisando. Estamos com livre acesso a todos os departamentos, isso pode abrir suspeitas para os espiões de Voldemort, mas é necessário. Estamos também chefiando o Departamento Particular de Espionagem e Investigação, lá temos mais condições, mas em compensação é bem óbvio.

Sempre modesto... Remo era o chefe do departamento.

"E continuamos com uma mão na frente e outra atrás..."

-E o que vocês pretendem fazer agora?

-Espionar, descobrir o que ele pretende. – ele baixou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente cansado ou abatido. – E controlar os exércitos dele, já foram notificados vampiros executando serviços para ele. Hagrid vai mudar de assunto a partir do natal em suas aulas, vai começar a ensinar como se defender de criaturas que oferecem real perigo, a maioria estão soltas por aí... quimeras, manticoras... estamos tentando convencer o departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas a nos ceder um grandeon alado e um dragão anão...

Ele parou de falar quando ouviram um ganido esganiçado e um reboliço, olharam para o canto no mesmo instante em que o armário abria-se e dele pulavam os dragõezinhos, fugindo desesperados de um pomo de ouro que os perseguia.

"Então foi aí que eles se enfiaram..."

-Coisinha ridícula... – riu quando as duas miniaturas pularam em seu colo, com medo, as asinhas finas meio abertas "escondendo" o corpo, o pomo de ouro voltando para o armário.

Viu que Remo olhava curioso os dragões.

-Foi um desses que eu tive que enfrentar no Tribruxo. – informou, erguendo a miniatura negra pelo rabo, o dragãozinho bateu as asas tentando voltar à posição normal (cabeça para cima), e arregaçou os dentinhos para o lobisomem.

-Quais as raças?

-Esse aqui é um rabo córneo húngaro, e o outro um explosão brasileira... – sacudiu a cabeça – patético, mas são bons despertadores... – os dragõezinhos levantaram vôo, indo conferir novamente o armário.

-Como Fudge está levando a situação? – perguntou, voltando a ficar sério.

-Está desmoronando... está sendo muito criticado por não dar atenção às coisas mais simples, como por exemplo o seu julgamento, Tonks me contou, mas está tomando boas atitudes com relação à guerra, obrigou o Profeta a noticiar tudo e está ficando bem mais chegado ao estilo Crouch de governar... ficou sabendo o que ele mandou fazer com os comensais que atacaram a casa dele?

-Atacaram a casa dele?

-Você não ficou sabendo? Faz duas semanas... de qualquer maneira, ele mandou executar os comensais... foram quatro... os outros escaparam.

-Seria ruim se eu dissesse que acho que ele está certo? – perguntou.

-Eu não seria a pessoa perfeita para dizer que sim, no fundo eu concordo... mas o meu senso de justiça, que é maior do que devia, me faz ser contra... – ele sorriu amargamente. – Mas não é muito bom esse sistema, já imaginou se fosse assim quando pegaram Sirius, quinze anos atrás?

Chateou-se por lembrar do padrinho, um ano atrás ele estava cantando alegremente uma música de natal... deu um sorrisinho chateado ao lembrar que ele cantava muito mal...

-Ele cantava muito mal... – Remo também sorriu, dizendo o que Harry pensava.

-Mas o senso de humor era ótimo...

-Era... e o mau humor terrível...

-Nem me fala... ele parecia um lunático como cachorro...

-Uma mola no rabo... desde os quinze anos... – ele sorriu, observando o pomo perseguir novamente os dragões – ele não mudou nadinha...

Ficaram em silêncio, os corações finalmente aceitando a partida do amigo. Remo se levantou.

-Temos muito que fazer... descobrir uma arma contra dementadores... os planos sobre a que estavam fazendo no ministério foram roubados. – ele abriu a porta.

-Ahh, Remo. – levantou-se também.

Ele se voltou.

-Hum?

-Descobriu algo sobre o Nigellus ou o Evans?

-Hum, isso... Nigellus é uma espécie de primo em terceiro grau da mãe do Sirius... um primo perdido... e o Marco Evans – ele fechou a porta e se escorou nela, de costas – é filho do primo de sua mãe.

-Meu primo em segundo grau?

Ele confirmou.

-Os Dursley nunca lhe contaram?

-Os Dursley não me contaram muita coisa – disse, uma nota de amargura na voz.

Se entreolharam e Remo deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu, largou-se novamente na poltrona em que sentara, refletindo sobre tudo o que ouvira, perdendo a noção do tempo. Reconheceu as passadas dela.

-Finalmente te achei... – ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça no seu colo. Acariciou os cabelos dela.

-Sinto muito pela reportagem no jornal... sei que dói ter falsas esperanças...

Ela o olhou.

-O que foi?

-Nada... que necessite da nossa atenção... não vamos pensar nisso...

-Tem razão... – ela sorriu tristemente e então seu sorriso se iluminou. Ela se levantou, sentando do seu lado. – Não te dei teu presente de natal ainda.

-Tem razão... gostou dos brincos? – sorriu.

-Adorei – ela o beijou, tirou uma caixinha do bolso, um papel de enfeite muito bonito. – Feliz natal, completamente atrasado.

Abriu.

Dois amuletos cor de ouro caíram em suas mãos, as cordinhas douradas cuidadosamente enlaçadas não tinham começo nem fim. Olhou os amuletos, em cobre estavam entalhadas algumas runas iguais em cada um.

-Uau... são lindos... o que está escrito?

-Amor Vence Tudo... – ela separou os amuletos, passou um pelo seu pescoço e outro pelo seu próprio. – O seu vai esquentar quando eu estiver pensando em você e o mesmo com o meu.

Sorriu ao sentir o amuleto quente em sua mão, quando repentinamente ele desapareceu.

-Mas o que...?

-É um feitiço de invisibilidade... – ela sorriu. – Fiquei em dúvida se você gostaria de andar com algo parecido com um colar por aí, então fiz eles assim...

-Você que fez?

-Desde o nosso primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade... no início era para ser só de amizade, mas depois... ! – ela teve que parar de falar quando Harry a beijou...

-Minha namorada é uma artista... espero que isso não incendeie quando você pensar em...

-Nem precisa completar a frase! – ela riu vermelha – não vai ferver! Nem incendiar!

-Tem certeza? – tomou-a nos seus braços.

-Quer conferir?

…………………………………

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO???

Viraram-se bem devagar... ela ainda no seu colo... agora completamente vermelha.

-Ãhh, namorando...

Molly cruzou os braços.

"Que legal, tudo que eu preciso é da tiazona pegando no meu pé"

-Saiam já daqui, e manerem! Não quero pegá-los nessa cena de novo!

Entreolharam-se... levantaram e saíram com as cabeças baixas... tentando conter as risadas. Mas as caras que Fred e Jorge fizeram acabaram com a força de vontade deles.

-Eba!

-Sacaneados pela mamãe!

-Seus dois dedos duros! – riu.

-Nós? – Jorge fez cara de chocado – Dedos duros?

-Assim você fere nossos sentimentos! – Fred meteu a mão no peito.

-Que por sinal são bem maricas! – disse Rony, saindo da cozinha.

-Mas é o dadinho que ta usando colar, e não nós!

-Não comecem!

Teve que aturar muita pilheria dos gêmeos ainda, até que teve a ótima idéia de jogar neles quatro pacotes de bomba de bosta e desaparecer com Moana no subterrâneo, Rony e Mione também aproveitaram... postou os dragões de vigia e ao vê-los espionando com extrema atenção até se lembrou dos filmes do James Bond... mas não prestou muita atenção neles... quando eles entraram voando e rugindo se jogou na frente do sofá e se tapou com a capa de invisibilidade, Moana sentou-se na poltrona dois metros em frente da janela olhando para fora, fechando os olhos para tentar ficar séria. Molly entrou, parecendo zangada, piscou ao ver Moana sozinha.

-Onde está o Harry?

-Eu não sei... não está no quarto? – Moana atuava bem...

-Não. – Molly a olhou severamente "Pô, Molly, assim vai deixar má impressão..." – O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

-Pensando... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, suspirando – aquela notícia no jornal... me despertou algumas lembranças – ela sorriu – só isso...

Molly a olhou e saiu de fininho, fechando a porta.

Quase teve um acesso de gargalhadas quando se destapou.

-Essa foi quase...

-Pensei que ia começar a rir enquanto falava... – ela sorriu olhando a janela.

Abraçou-a por trás.

-Aquele jornal despertou mesmo lembranças não é?

-É que esse é o primeiro natal que eu passo sem minha família... – ela voltou a olhar a nevasca.

-E esse é o décimo quinto natal que eu passo sem meus pais... – olhou-a – você só precisa de um tempo... quer que eu te deixe sozinha? Daí vou correndo para o quarto porque ela já deve estar descendo de novo...

-Ela só vai ralhar um pouco... quero você comigo – ela olhou para o sol, que brilhava mínimo entre a neve que caía. – O que o Lupin disse de ruim pra você?

-Que Sirius não pode mais voltar... destruíram o véu...

-Véu?

-Já conversamos sobre ele na lareira, com o Remo, não lembra não?

-... ah... o véu... – mas ela não lembrara... "Cabeça oca"

-O que a intimidade não faz... – ela o olhou, séria – você não me chamaria disso três meses atrás...

-E você não é uma cabeça oca? – sorriu – Péssima em poções, uma desgraça em feitiços...

-Eu não sou tão ruim assim em feitiços! – ela fingiu se indignar – Não fui eu que quase matei os trouxas naquela sala!

-Mas continua sendo horrível em poções.

-Isso você também é!

-Eu não deixei ninguém relinchando por aí nas aulas da McGonnagall.

-Pelo menos eu não torrei a sala inteira com um escudo de cinzas...

Sorriu, não se esqueceria tão cedo daquela mancada, estavam vendo formas de defesa e naquela aula era teoria e início da prática do escudo de cinzas, e o professor o escolhera para dar o exemplo:

_i "_

_-Grameshield!_

_Era para erguer-se uma coluna de cinzas quentes, assim quando o ataque destruísse o escudo as cinzas ferventes explodiriam na direção em que o ataque viera... mas..._

_O escudo explodiu, metade da sala ficou em pedaços, alguns alunos se queimaram. Harry olhou perplexo o estrago que fizera. O professor o olhou em tom de censura._

_-Perdeu o controle. Forte demais._

_Alguns alunos precisaram ir para a ala hospitalar... e ele, depois de explodir mais duas vezes a sala, foi proibido de executar o feitiço... "Preciso de prática"_

"_/i_

Sorriu envergonhado.

-Eu perdi o controle... não me dou bem com esse escudo...

-Desculpa furada... – ela olhou a janela novamente.

Olhou-a... queria namorar e não ficar quieto esperando Molly voltar e acabar com a farra dos dois.

-O que tem de tão interessante nessa janela que você não desgruda os olhos dali? – perguntou indignado, indo até o parapeito e arrastando Moana junto.

-Você está com ciúmes da janela? – Moana riu da expressão dele.

-Deixe-me ver... – disse num tom misterioso – É, estou! Porque algo que tira sua atenção de mim, me deixa profundamente irritado...

-Harry, seu bobo! – ela disse sem graça.

-Ah, vem cá! – puxou-a caindo na poltrona, ela riu.

…

-O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?! VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA NO QUARTO?!?

Largou-a devagar... "Pronto... acabou a farra..."

-É hora do almoço. – ela os olhou secamente e virou, Mione e Rony vermelhos atrás dela, os gêmeos se acabando de rir. Ainda ouviu Sra.Weasley resmungar -... falta de vergonha... dezesseis anos...

-Traidores... ainda dá tempo de estuporar vocês... – disse sério para Fred e Jorge.

-Você não pode usar magia mesmo...

-É, vai ficar mais ferrado do que já ta...

-Querem apostar que não posso? – ergueu a mão, uma bola de energia mágica acumulada doida para deixar alguém caído no chão.

-Chi... – Fred recuou.

-Fedeu... – Jorge andou pra trás.

-Dadinho está zangado...

-E faz mágicas sem varinha...

Disparou atrás deles, Rony, Moana e Mione rindo, no momento seguinte duas lebres vermelhas pulavam doidas pela casa, parou surpreso.

-Vocês viraram...?

-Gina. – explicou Mione. – Não são fofinhos?

Olhou os gêmeos garridos, sorriu maliciosamente.

-Com pompons no rabo... Ei, pomponzinhos!

Sabia que estava se vingando no mesmo nível da humilhação que passara aquela manhã... enchia o saco deles sempre que podia... Molly quase teve um ataque ao ver que quatro de seus sete filhos eram animagos ilegais, e proibiu Harry (ele quase morreu de surdez) terminantemente de fazer novamente o ritual de transformação.

Os dias em geral estavam passando devagar, novamente eles limpavam a casa, no subterrâneo, na antiga adega, acharam um mico pirado e alcoólatra que pegou a varinha de Harry e saiu jogando feitiços negros pela casa, quase morreu do coração quando um deles atingiu Moana e ela caiu no chão sangrando, quando iniciaram a caçada zoológica pelo Largo quase arrancou a cabeça do macaquinho...

Limpavam o sótão e o andar mais alto e misterioso, foi um pacto acalmar as garotas quando uma caixa caiu no chão e umas cinqüenta baratas saíram voando, assim como foi um pesadelo convencer Rony a subir quando acharam um saco cheio de tarântulas do tamanho de goles, os morcegos brancos arroxeados foram os mais desagradáveis de pegar, pareciam ser uma cruza de cão raivoso com pombo, os excrementos amarelados voando...

Hermione quase teve um ataque quando reconheceu uma criaturinha esquisita que Gina encontrara (tinha rabo de escorpião, asas descarnadas e corpo de capetinhas..) que já estava extinta há vinte anos, Percy levou-a para o Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e voltou alegre com uma saca de dinheiro de recompensa na mão...

Mas foi no primeiro quarto de Sirius que achou realmente algo interessante.

Estava coberto de pó, na estante pôde ler títulos de vários livros, entre eles as aventuras de Michael Harridson, O Trouxa Debilão, Quadribol Através dos Séculos e Pragas e Contrapragas: Encante Seus Amigos e Confunda Seus Inimigos, além dos livros escolares, reparou que havia vários dos primeiro, segundo e quinto anos muito mais interessantes do que ele, Rony e Mione haviam usado.

Atrás dos livros havia uma antiguíssima foto, segundo ou terceiro ano deles a julgar pelos seus tamanhos, os quatro juntos, braços passados por cima dos ombros, rindo, Sirius havia feito guampas em Tiago que havia feito o mesmo em Remo, Pedro parecia meio aflito ao canto fazendo guampinhas quase imperceptíveis em Sirius... constatou que dos quatro Remo fora o que mais mudara, e, se não fossem pelos olhos e nariz, diria que era ele mesmo, Harry, quem estava fazendo chifres no lobisomem...

Achou várias revistas pornôs embaixo da cama, atoladas de tanta poeira, mal teve tempo de olhar as capas ("Também sou homem sabem?") e Fred e Jorge seqüestraram elas de suas mãos e sumiram, coçou a cabeça desapontado passando os olhos pelo quarto e viu uma caixinha larga e fina, uma camada menor de pó, caída em cima da cama.

Com um choque de surpresa reconheceu o espelho ao tirá-lo da caixa, o par do que ganhara no fim do Natal anterior, a culpa novamente o assaltou, por que fora tão burro? A imagem refletia vidro quebrado, ficou ali, olhando o espelho, refletindo nas burradas que fizera.

-Fazia séculos que eu não via esse espelho. – disse Remo na porta.

-Sirius me deu o par ano passado... esqueci de usar... – balançou a cabeça, guardando o espelho na caixinha novamente. – O outro está quebrado.

-É só consertar – Remo deu de ombros – fique com você, isso aliado ao mapa do maroto é perfeito para escapulir das detenções... – ele sorriu – o zelador quase trouxe de volta os castigos com correias por causa de nossas fugas...

Sentou na cama, esperando ouvir mais, mas se levantou na mesma hora com um berro quando uma caveira apareceu de repente sentando-se e estendendo os braços para ele, Remo quase morria de rir. A caveira botou a mão nas costelas e começou a se sacudir, como se risse.

Contrariado, deu um soco na cara da caveira, que levou a mão à testa ossuda e se levantou dando pulinhos como se quisesse brigar. Olhou-a perplexo.

-Mas que merda é essa?

-Um feitiço de ilusão sólida – Remo voltava a se controlar – ele adorava fazer isso, me lembro da mãe dele correndo com uma vassoura na mão quando ele assustava o Régulo...

-Legal... – teve uma idéia...

Levou a caveira inquieta até o sótão onde as garotas, Rony e os gêmeos estavam e jogou-a na direção do amigo, quando Rony parou de gritar os gêmeos já estavam quase inconscientes, com Gina e Lino chorando, Hermione não sabia se ria ou ajudava o namorado...

Rony quase o matou, na confusão acharam uma estante que tampava uma mini-porta muito bem disfarçada na parede (eles só perceberam que era uma porta porque houve um barulho oco quando Harry deu de cabeça ali), foi preciso que Lino – que também tomara as poções e se transformava num enorme touro negro – destruísse a estante para que pudessem entrar (e poucos conseguiram... Harry só como tigre, se apertando ainda), era um cubículo, precisavam se curvar para não bater a cabeça no teto, e no centro havia um enorme baú roxo.

-O que será que tem dentro?

-Pergunte ao baú!

-Engraçadinhos...

-Somos mesmo...

-Ah, calem a boca vocês três, tem um bilhete, olha.

Reconheceu a letra do padrinho, num pergaminho antigo encima do baú.

A quem vai mexer aí 

_Recomendo cuidado, essa porcaria pertenceu ao meu avô, está cheio de artefatos negros e algumas maldições, tem um espírito agourento, acho que é do Grin_... – havia um espaço que indicava que ele escrevera as pressas, sem tempo de terminar a palavra. As próximas palavras estavam quase ilegíveis - _,há alguns manuscritos roubados sobre sociedades negras_...

O bilhete parecia não ter sido terminado, mas o baú estava muito bem lacrado com correntes e coisas do gênero. Entreolharam-se sombriamente.

-O que tem aí? – perguntou a voz de Moana (ela estava com a pele do braço descascando, resultado das bolhas que haviam surgido com a maldição solta pelo mico).

-Um baú antigo... – respondeu, ainda observando o bilhete de Sirius, que devia tê-lo escrito há pelo menos uns quinze anos a julgar pelo amarelado do papel. – Está lacrado, vamos tirar ele daqui.

Era decididamente pesado, por pouco ele, os gêmeos, Lino e Rony não conseguiram arrastá-lo, e ficou bem óbvio que aquele esconderijo fora feito especialmente para o baú, pois a abertura era do tamanho exato da joça.

-O que tem escrito? – perguntou Remo.

-Leia você mesmo – estendeu o bilhete.

Por um momento ele ficou observando o bilhete depois de lê-lo, refletindo, mas no momento seguinte...

-Seu burro!

-O que eu fiz?!? – perguntou chocado. Mas Remo metia a mão na testa:

-Não você... cara, como eu sou lento!

-Mas o que foi caramba?!

-Não mexam aí – ele indicou o baú, o qual Fred e Jorge futricavam nos cadeados. Deu um aceno com a varinha, e o baú se elevou vários centímetros do chão. Falava algumas coisas baixinho, enquanto levitava o baú para a descida do sótão - ... devia ter vindo aqui antes... e ele disse que tinha algo haver com aquilo... aquele espírito agourento...

E ele desceu com o baú.

Entreolharam-se confusos.

-Esse cara me dá arrepios. – Fred sacudiu a cabeça, Jorge concordou.

-Afinal o que tinha no papel para ele ficar tão estranho?- perguntou Gina, observando brevemente a caveira imitar Michael Jackson andando para trás.

-Era de Sirius, falava que dentro do baú havia material negro... e um espírito agourento. – se entreolhou com Rony. Teriam que conversar depois.

-Mas isso é muito estranho... – disse Lino – ele deve ter entendido alguma coisa que a gente não entendeu.

-Uau, sério? – perguntou sarcástico, ele amarrou a cara, aquela situação irritara-o profundamente, e não entendia o porquê. – Vamos sair daqui, limpamos o resto amanhã e de qualquer forma a Molly vai chamar para o jantar...

Enquanto desciam, Gina falava com os gêmeos.

-...vocês podem tentar descobrir através das reuniões da ordem...

-Gininha, já dissemos, não participamos das grandes reuniões, eles só nos dão missões de espionar no Beco e na Travessa do Tranco. – Fred parecia inconformado com a verdade.

-Temos que conversar hoje a noite, só nos dois – disse Rony, só para Harry ouvir.

Concordou, fazia tempo mesmo que não conversavam sobre os mistérios...


	25. CAP 24 Agitado Recomeço

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e quatro-**

Agitado recomeço 

A volta a Hogwarts foi tão normal que até pareceu irreal. Tomaram o trem na estação, como sempre faziam em setembro, tendo como única diferença o fato de estarem vestidos até as orelhas, pois o inverno lutava bravamente com a primavera. Desceram nos já escuros terrenos, tomando como sempre a carruagem puxada por testrálios, Hermione e Rony olhavam para Harry e Moana como se estes fossem loucos, conversando sobre a fisionomia dos bichos como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O que lhe pareceu uma surpresa enorme foi quando desceram, foi empurrado por Crabbe que sorriu malignamente. Já estava puxando a varinha para derrubar os dois gorilas quando Malfoy desembarcou também e observou a cena:

-Ei, seus dois retardados, deixem o Potter em paz!

Chegou até a olhar para trás, com dúvidas sobre quem seriam os dois retardados...

-Estou falando com eles mesmo Potter! – disse Malfoy, em tom frio. Os dois brutamontes o olharam reduzidos – Andem, vão para o castelo! – quando eles se afastaram Malfoy os seguiu com o olhar enfezado, e ia seguí-los quando Harry perguntou:

-Doente Malfoy?

Ele se virou e o olhou friamente.

-Você é mais criança do que eu imaginava Potter. Não acha que já está na hora de pararmos com essa rinha adolescente estúpida?

Ficou sem palavras, levemente chocado. Malfoy deu um risinho de desdém e se afastou.

Olhou de boca aberta para os amigos:

-Vocês ouviram e viram o que eu vi?

Rony o olhava igualmente espantado, mas as duas garotas riam.

-Vejam só, Malfoy amadurecendo... – Mione lançou um olhar de cínico respeito para o sonserino longe – quem sabe vocês devessem seguir o exemplo dele...

-Nem a pau! – exclamaram os dois juntos.

-Preferem continuar crianças então? – Moana apertou os olhos.

-Qualquer coisa, menos ser igual a um sonserino nojento! – Rony olhou para Harry em busca de apoio.

Confirmou com a cabeça.

-Homens! – as duas entraram no castelo, exasperadas.

-O que deu nelas? – Rony o olhou confuso.

Hogwarts apresentava vários sinais de que duelos haviam acontecido ali. Manchas escuras pelas paredes, queimaduras nas portas, o banheiro da murta estava interditado... motivo desconhecido, mas fofocas falavam que os comensais queriam entrar na câmara secreta para tentar reviver o "monstro da sonserina"... havia mais buracos e crateras nos terrenos, e ainda restavam troncos de árvores derrubadas na margem da floresta, os unicórnios foram vistos várias vezes entre as árvores perto da cabana de Hagrid, um chegou a atacar um lufo-lufo terceiranista curioso, o garoto ficou na ala hospitalar por duas semanas com um buraco no estômago, motivo pelo qual – aliado a outros – que todos os alunos eram proibidos de andar pelo terreno a partir do pôr do sol...

O tal garoto, Gary Stevenson, fora selecionado separado, indo para a Sonserina, sendo logo adotado pela irritante turma de Malfoy, mas as garotas das demais casas babavam por ele, que andava com a maior cara de cão sem dono... em uma aula de Herbologia acabou sobrando e entrou para a turma de Harry, iniciando logo uma demorada conversa com Hermione e Moana... Harry e Rony arderam de ciúmes, mas disfarçaram, Harry não conseguia gostar do garoto ("E desde quando eu gosto de caras?!"), mas as duas pareceram se amigar com ele, o que deixou os dois extremamente desconfiados.

As aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ficaram extremamente excitantes, como Remo dissera, começavam a ver manticoras, os bichos que Harry tivera que limpar a jaula, achando que tinha alguma experiência com eles se voluntariou para entrar no cercado, passou um mico e tanto quando os dois bichos arregalaram os olhos e ergueram a cauda disparando um jato de espinhos venenosos, quase levou uma tábua do cercado junto, ficou com um enorme ovo na cabeça... Hagrid deu um enorme trabalho de pesquisa sobre os bichos, o que renderia uma noite inteira na biblioteca...

Para sua aflição, vários alunos líderes de cada turma haviam mandado cartas para o Conselho Escolar, pedindo para aumentar o número de aulas da AD por semana, três ou mais para cada turma (eram somente duas), e o desgraçado do Conselho aprovou, resultado: passou três noites fazendo cálculos e engolindo a biblioteca, fez uns sete rascunhos de uma carta de doze folhas, quando finalmente entregou os alunos da associação já queriam até linchá-lo pela demora, o pior de tudo era que se não fossem pelos setimanistas batedores Bryan e Mauro, as aulas para o sétimo ano seriam um verdadeiro inferno, já que os alunos o desafiavam o tempo todo. Para sua "alegria", uma carta do Conselho chegou na quinta (primeira semana de aula, ainda, o lufo-lufo estava apenas três dias no hospital).

-O que está escrito Moa?

-Meleca Harry… - ela suspirou – os membros do Conselho estarão aqui no dia 15 para testar você, para ver se está apto a dar aulas para todas as turmas… virão com um auror.

-O que? Vão me prender ou me testar? – perguntou, nervoso.

-Provavelmente vão te dar a receita de um suco de maracujá bem relaxante. – Rony o olhou sério e sarcástico – você está precisando.

-Muito obrigado Rony, adoraria ver você no meu lugar…

-Quero só ver se você não passar no teste Harry… – Mione o olhou séria.

-Tem certeza que quer ver?

-… o colégio inteiro vai te perseguir. – ela não ouviu seu comentário.

Deixou a testa bater na mesa, chateado.

-Acho que estou precisando de um abraço…

-Pode deixar! – Moana sorriu, dando-lhe um enorme abraço, e um beijo grátis…

Achava que se não fosse por ela agora estaria pirando, quando dava por si sentia o amuleto esquentando no peito, não conseguia conter um sorrisinho, pensando que dali a algumas horas estaria sozinho com ela na sala comunal... ah sim, a uma da manhã ficavam namorando no escurinho da sala, eram as boas horas do dia, até se divertia ("Harry Potter, olhe bem onde coloca essa mão!"), a prudência ficava com ela, que achava dezesseis anos cedo demais, no fundo também achava, mas às vezes se empolgava ("Harry, eu vou te estuporar se você fizer isso mais uma vez!")... não que fosse tarado, fazia brincando porque gostava da cara de zangada dela, namoravam às vezes até as três da manhã, mesmo que depois acordassem com olheiras medonhas, no restante do dia mal podiam trocar selos...

Para acumular ainda mais o seu tempo o time de quadribol grifinório estava doido para treinar, o jogo seria dali a pouco mais de uma semana contra a Corvinal, e Cho jurara derrubá-lo da vassoura, e não era fofoca não, toda vez que o via ela passava o dedo pela garganta no sinal de "você ta morto"... estava começando a ficar preocupado, não com o jogo, mas sim com a garota, ela estava precisando de um analista...

Os professores não facilitavam sua vida, passavam montes de deveres, as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nunca estiveram tão interessantes, nem tão cansativas, práticas de duelos, feitiços de defesa, em geral os alunos ficavam felizes e o professor mais ainda porque os alunos sabiam a matéria, Nigellus jurara enviar um relatório ao Conselho dando sua visão sobre a AD, o que não aliviou Harry nem um pouco...

Transfiguração voltava animada, último estágio das transformações em humanos, acabara de transformar Moa num falcão quando sentiu que encolhia até o chão... alguns alunos riram, se virou para ver seu atacante... Malfoy, foi reclamar e acabou miando... Moana e mais um monte de garotas o abraçaram "Ai que fofo!!!" exclamavam, quase as matou do coração quando saiu pulando e bufando com as garras de fora, Malfoy coçava a cabeça e avaliava a varinha "Era para ter sido um ornitorrinco..."...

Em Herbologia viam a família das plantas lutadoras, pequenos pés de palmeiras lutadoras, pinheiros lutadores, e até plátanos lutadores, Justino se voluntariou e foi preciso estuporar os pezinhos lutadores quando eles quase mataram o rapaz de tanta pancada, deixando bem óbvio que as árvores eram mais ágeis quando pequenas...

Feitiços era fácil, viam o feitiço de proteção, especialidade sua sem varinha, mas a longo prazo percebeu que era mais difícil, um parente simples do feitiço Fidellius, ele foi citado (junto com os pais de Harry como exemplo, ele não gostou muito...), revisaram o feitiço gaiola e viu que prisões não era com ele mesmo, mas prender sim, tinha boa habilidade com o feitiço corda dourada... o feitiço de proteção improvisada era cansativo como conjurar um patrono, uma pessoa protegia a outra, Hermione ficou extremamente aborrecida por perder a aula de aritmancia ao acordar na ala hospitalar, o feitiço de proteção de Rony não resistiu aos ataques da turma...

Poções... Poções era um saco, como sempre, Snape estava muito irritado e estressado, detenções por qualquer motivo, complicou ainda mais a vida de Harry com a detenção para sábado de tarde, depois dos duelos no torneio que recomeçaria, perderia os treinos de quadribol daquela tarde...

Em História da Magia Harry nem sabia em qual assunto estavam, usava os períodos para recuperar o sono, os amigos (Dino, Simas e Neville, e de vez em quando Rony quando esses dormiam também) lhe passavam algumas anotações com as quais conseguia se virar na matéria...

E, e essa era uma atitude sua que não entendia direito, - estava começando a achar que tinha um certo repuxo para o masoquismo – o tempo diurno que lhe sobrava (porque o noturno era compartilhado com Moa) passava na biblioteca, como presidente da AD tinha o direito de vasculhar a sessão de defesa avançada da biblioteca, que só era totalmente aberta aos alunos de sétimo ano... estudava técnicas de combate, defesa, maldições antigas, estava conseguindo um material realmente ótimo com as aulas, os livros de Sirius e a biblioteca, no início pensou que a AD estivesse lhe subindo à cabeça, mas era um instinto, sentia que precisava... não demorou muito para perceber que o motivo dessa estranha preocupação era a maldita profecia... o sono ainda era perturbado ("Sou realmente masoquista!") por seu "treinamento mental" contra Voldemort, sentia que a prática realmente estava ajudando, a cicatriz ardia com mais freqüência irritada, Rony o olhava nervoso quando acordava pálido, mas sempre fazia um gesto de impaciência "Não é nada..."

Com o passar dos dias ficava cada vez mais apreensivo com o teste, e se não passasse? O que o auror iria pedir para ele fazer? Duelar? Executar feitiços mais fortes? Sua mochila pesava uma tonelada com todos os livros de pesquisa que levava, parecia o clone masculino de Mione, sempre lendo, tão absorto que estava que não reparou quando a porta da masmorra se abriu para a aula de Poções, mas entrou em tempo de só perder cinco pontos para a Grifinória... Snape foi para a frente da turma:

-Vocês vão preparar a poção Cura dos Anjos, instruções no quadro e ingredientes nos armários, vou separá-los em duplas que devem ficar juntas até o fim do trimestre.

Trocaram olhares apreensivos.

Para variar se deram mal, Mione teve que fazer com o cara-de-bunda-com-hemorróida-do-Gary-Stevenson (como Rony o chamava quando desabafava o ciúme que sentia nas conversas com Harry), Moana com Lilá, Rony com o retardado do Goyle e Harry, como era de se esperar, com Malfoy.

-Maravilha... – suspirou, quando o sonserino se aproximou.

-Certo Potter, sem gracinhas para o meu lado, assim como você, pretendo passar nessa disciplina – ele o olhou friamente. – Você tem espinhos retais de carnófora?

"Ta... e eu por acaso fico mexendo no fiofó das carnóforas?"

-Não.

-Você é um inútil mesmo Potter.

-Cala boca Malfoy!

No início achou que seria meio estressante, pediu os espinhos retais para Hermione, mas com o decorrer da aula as provocações foram baixando, falando apenas o essencial... "Me passa aquilo ali Potter." "Isso?" "Não, retardado, aquilo do lado!" "Tem quatro coisas do lado!" "Aquela cabeça deficiente que tem um cérebro quatro vezes maior que o seu!"

Entregaram a poção com a certeza de que estava certa, pelo menos bem melhor que a de Rony, que virara algo parecido com cimento.

-Aquele retardado do Goyle! – exclamou o ruivo enquanto saíam da aula – Mandei ele aumentar o fogo, ele foi lá e desligou e eu não vi! Ganhei zero!

-Pára de reclamar Rony, não foi você que teve que suportar a leitoa da Emilia do lado! Francamente! Ela ficou dizendo que eu estava dando em cima do Gary, co...

-Como assim _Gary_? Já tratando o coitadinho pelo primeiro nome?!

-Vamos... – se apressaram ele e Moana, deixando para trás o que seria mais uma discussão no namoro dos amigos.

Nem mesmo o fim de semana serviu para animá-lo, visto que este também estaria atolado de coisas, pelo menos uma notícia boa: o torneio recomeçaria naquela tarde.

Foi um sufoco olhar o quadro de avisos naquela manhã de sábado, mas enfrentaria Caius Klunger, um setimanista sonserino. O programa do torneio seria de apenas um duelo por vez, sendo assim dois confrontos por mês, o que ocasionaria em duelo semana sim, semana não. O colégio voltava mais agitado do que o normal. (P.S.: E sua vida também!)

Almoço. Treino. Ducha. Torneio!

Lotada, mesmo com os que já haviam sido eliminados, a sala de duelos bombava, com direito a torcida, se viu meio nervoso ali no meio, duelando para todo mundo ver, um certo medo de perder, 'o presidente da Associação de Defesa de Hogwarts perder um duelo escolar'... "Isso está me subindo à cabeça"...

-Potter, Klunger, apertem-se as mãos!

Até pareceu começo de jogo de quadribol, estraçalharam-se os dedos, e quando Flitwick apitou... começou.

-Estupefaça!

-Berserk!

O estuporante voltou, explosivo, deixá-lo passar seria uma catástrofe (explodiria metade da sala), com um lance sádico, lançou o escudo de cinzas:

-Grameshield! Protex Regionallis! Protegum Max! – girou a varinha, a proteção apenas ao redor da arena evitando que o resto da sala sofresse os efeitos, o escudo a sua frente, as cinzas e o estuporante fizeram contato...

Aquela porcaria explodiu que chegou a tremer o castelo, mas a explosão apenas detonou no espaço dentro da arena, levantou quando as explosões pararam, viu aliviado que o sonserino ainda estava vivo, detonado a um canto, conjurara um mero protego que fizera cócegas à força da explosão mas que servira para deixá-lo vivo ("Se Molly vê isso me mata! Eu sou um inconseqüente!").

-Potter venceu!

Não pôde deixar de sorrir, vários aplausos soaram mas a maioria ainda estava chocada demais para qualquer reação, entendeu rápido porque, a arena estava reduzida a pedaços. "Opa..."...

Mas não fizera nada errado, como o duelo fora muito rápido foi assistir os dos amigos enquanto alguns sonserinos levavam Caius a enfermaria ("Pomfrey vai ficar louca!"). Rony ganhava de um lufo-lufo quintanista com um desfigurador, o mesmo usado por Neville, parecia muito faceiro com sua façanha. Hermione ainda enfrentava a irmã de Parvati, mas o conhecimento em feitiços da grifinória parecia estar dando conta. E Moana, bem, essa já descia da arena em sua direção.

-Ganhei! – ela sorriu, enquanto Rony chegava sorrindo ainda, foram para a arquibancada mais próxima da arena onde Mione duelava. – Você já voltou novamente com Mione?

-É, se é que dá pra chamar aquilo de volta. – ele desfez o sorriso, olhando a namorada lançar um feitiço da perna presa. – To ficando meio cheio disso... dessas brigas...

-Ta ficando cheio do namoro? – Harry e Moana o olharam.

-Não! Não do namoro! – ele os olhou – É que fica meio chato essa instabilidade... e tem esse enxerido do Stevenson dando em cima dela... esses dias eu fiquei observando, enquanto ela explicava sobre os aquamares pra ele, ele quase a beijava!

-Converse com ela então. – falou.

-Se eu tiver coragem... – ele voltou a olhar o duelo. Sorriu quando Mione derrubou Padma.

-Covarde... Ronicote covarde...

-Cala a boca Harry! – ele o empurrou rindo.

A detenção foi tranqüila, mais nove alunos limpavam o banheiro o que lhe deu a oportunidade de conversar escondido com Rony pelo espelho, o amigo checava pelo mapa do maroto e se transformava em águia passando velozmente perto da janela do banheiro quando Harry podia sair, escapou alegre da detenção, e Filch não chegaria a saber, estava zelando mais onze detenções...

Conforme o dia quinze se aproximava ficava mais nervoso, quase como no quarto ano às vésperas de enfrentar o dragão e mergulhar no lago, o que lhe lembrou que fazia séculos que não via Dobby, pegou um blusão velho e concertou alguns buracos com feitiços, resolveu ir até a cozinha, Mione parecia muito animada com a idéia, estava começando a achar que a amiga estava voltando com o FALE, mas ela não falou nada. Dobby quase chorou ao vê-los, abraçou Harry com força na cintura.

-Dobby estava com muitas saudades de Harry Potter! Dobby se perguntava se o senhor teria esquecido dele!

-Me senti culpado por não ter vindo antes Dobby. – sorriu, a felicidade do elfo radiava.

Enquanto isso Rony se empanturrava com as guloseimas que os demais elfos ofereciam.

-Você vai ficar gordo Rony. – riu.

-Tenho que recompor a energia gasta nos treinos. Por falar nisso – ele olhou para Dobby – vocês não assistem os jogos de quadribol, assistem?

-Não senhor! – Dobby sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, as orelhas balançando – Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts não podem aparecer para os alunos, os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts ficam limpando o castelo e cozinhando durante os jogos de quadribol.

-Que pena... – Rony meteu o bolinho de chocolate inteiro na boca. Falou, com ela cheia: - Nam car ver xente arraçar om vinal?

-Eca Rony!

-Dobby não entendeu o que o senhor Weszee falou, Dobby pede para o senhor Weszee repetir.

-Ele perguntou se você não quer ver a gente arrasar com a Corvinal...

O passeio à cozinha foi só de descontração, mas lhe rendeu várias noites corridas cheias de coisas a fazer, ficava até altas horas da noite trabalhando, e até altas horas da madrugada namorando... foi na noite de quarta da segunda semana de aula que foi dormir as três da manhã extremamente nervoso com o teste na manhã seguinte, nervoso o suficiente para se esquecer...

-Boa noite Potter... fazia tempo não?

Se virou com raiva.

-O que...? Saia daqui!

-Não – ele sorriu – estou querendo conversar...

Ordens não adiantariam... teria que expulsá-lo, começou a reunir energia.

-Isso não adianta Potter.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão, um feitiço foi em sua direção, sentiu a latejada na mente, ergueu a mão, absorvendo o feitiço.

-Isso também não Voldemort.

Ele sorriu.

-Aprendendo a usar a mente Potter? Isso torna as coisas mais interessantes... sua mamãezinha não pode mais aparecer aqui não é? Você fechou esse buraco para nunca mais abrir – ele olhou em volta com desprezo – Isso é mal sabe Potter? Você tem que saber abrir sua mente na hora do desespero, para as ajudas externas alcançá-lo...

-Ou para suas pragas me atingirem...

Ele olhou em volta, sorrindo cinicamente.

-Você se safou com muita sorte do meu feitiço, antes do Natal... Devo dizer que fiquei relativamente surpreso por ter me enfrentado naquele nível, baixo, mas mesmo assim forte... Está ficando esperto Potter... – ele ampliou o sorriso ao observar uma estrela maior – Doido para jogá-la na cama não?

-Ah, cala a boca! – irritou-se, e pesadas nuvens sólidas se projetaram em frente às estrelas, deixando-os cercados de fumaça. – Sai daqui! Não vai ganhar nada aqui!

-Vamos ver? Me fale sobre a profecia.

-Nunca!

-Crucio!

Ergueu as mãos, sentiu um pouco da dor mas a barreira fez o feitiço ricochetear para Voldemort, que deu um calmo passo para o lado, o feitiço atravessou as nuvens... caiu de joelhos ao sentir a dor da maldição.

-Tolo Potter... tem que saber o que faz na sua mente... – Voldemort sorriu hipócrita – Sei que você não vai falar... que tal então... Avada kedavra!

Sentiu-se gelar quando o raio disparou, sem tanta luz verde, ergueu as mãos fechando os olhos e se concentrando, sentiu o impacto nas próprias mãos e ser arrastado alguns centímetros para trás, quando os abriu Voldemort sorria, e o avada tinha sido dominado e pairava a alguns centímetros de sua mão...

-Realmente, aprendendo... usando a força mental de sua mãe e o estilo irritantemente teimoso e osso duro do seu pai... o que vai fazer agora?

Iria pensar no que falar quando Voldemort aparatou, virou-se por instinto antes mesmo de sentir a leve correnteza de ar, antes que a imagem do inimigo entrasse em foco (uma fração de segundo) lançou o feitiço dominado.

Viu por um segundo ele arregalar os olhos levemente ao sentir o feitiço atingi-lo, Harry caiu de joelhos, exausto pelo esforço com maldição e por causa do dor na cicatriz, que ardia numa mistura de raiva e medo, pôde sentir que do outro lado ele ficava inconsciente, e quando levantou a cabeça novamente estava no dormitório, sentado na cama.

Passou a mão pela cicatriz, ardida, dolorida, causara danos à mente de Voldemort e já previa um duelo mental para o próximo encontro noturno.

Deitou-se novamente, precisaria dormir ou estaria uma carcaça para o teste no dia seguinte. Depois de um tempo perdeu a paciência consigo mesmo, seu nervosismo não o deixava mais dormir, resolveu descer para a sala comunal, ler mais alguma coisa que o ajudasse, de qualquer forma ainda eram cinco da manhã...

A encontrou dormindo na janela da sala, parecendo um anjo de cabelos avermelhados, subitamente a vontade de namorar voltou, e, tendo como desculpa que ela acordaria com uma tremenda dor nas costas, acordou-a.

-Que? Já é de manhã?

-De manhã já é, mas são só cinco horas. – olhou-a e depois a janela, o céu começava a alaranjar. – Que está fazendo aqui? – sentou-se, puxando-a para seu colo.

-Ah, eu não estava com sono e resolvi ficar por aqui... – ela aconchegou a cabeça no seu ombro - e você?

-Tive um pesadelo – mentiu - acabei não conseguindo dormir, esse teste está me dando até dor de barriga...

Ela riu.

-Pesadelos chatos?

-Chatos e reais, acabo acordando.

-Eu tenho um livro que era da louca da Mosana, Sonhos e alguma coisa, explica mais sobre sonhos, é bem analista, diminui em setenta por cento o número de pesadelos... algo assim. Quer que eu te empreste? Um capítulo antes de dormir é o suficiente...

Considerando que tinha vários pesadelos mesmo – na noite anterior vira Snape ter a cabeça arrancada, se bem que aquilo lhe parecera um sonho maravilhoso – e que já estava se acostumando a dormir umas quatro horas e meia por noite, não faria mal se perdesse mais uns dez minutos de sono, pelo menos não acordaria umas quatro vezes por noite por causa de Snape's degolados...

-Ta... acredito que não fará mal ler não é?

Ela o beijou:

-Vou buscar

Dois minutos depois e estava observando o título extremamente comprido do livro de capa azulada _"Sonhos: Um guia sobre sonhos e pesadelos e seus significados e motivos que guia a forma correta de dormir e como evitar que stress e outros motivos externos perturbem suas noites, renovando sentimentos ocultos por essa forma de comunicação tão pouco explorada"_.

"Isso não é um título, é um trem desgovernado..."

Precisou ler duas vezes o título para entendê-lo, o livro era enorme e a julgar pelo seu tamanho deveria haver capítulos o suficiente para ler um por noite durante um ano.

-Você já terminou de lê-lo?

-Não. Dizem que ele atrai os seres alisutórios da dimensão da inconsciência, ou algo assim, mas não notei nada diferente, parece que precisa ter um certo nível de alisutassia...

-Acho que já atraio muitas coisas, melhor começar a ler amanhã... – ele largou o livro em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, olhando-a safadamente: - por enquanto estou a fim de atrair outra coisa...

Ela riu enquanto escorregavam...

-Muito bonito! Eu acordo assustada com a ausência de uma certa namoradeira e encontro esse quase coito aqui!

Saiu de cima dela bem rapidinho, ela também se sentou vermelha, os dois completamente amassados.

-Pô, exagerou Mione... quase coito...

-É, não chegamos nem nas preliminares...

-Chegaríamos se a senhorita boas intenções não nos interrompesse...

-Estamos bem, pode voltar a dormir...

-Moana, você está me saindo mais tarada do que eu esperava – Mione a olhou torto do alto das escadas – Pelo amor de Deus, você é moça de família e só tem dezesseis anos! E você Harry, credo!

-Mione, você falou igualzinho a minha avó – Moana a olhou mais torto ainda – estávamos só namorando... deitados... não foi nada demais, e de qualquer forma Dino e Neville vão falar bobagens, deitada embaixo ou sentada no colo...

Até Harry corou com o que ela disse...

-Falando assim vocês me fazem parecer um pedófilo... e Mione, lembra quando você ainda tinha QUINZE anos e eu mandei vocês pararem porque não queria ver abusos numa certa carruagem nesse início de ano? Não foi muito diferente!

A ex-dentuça corou, e disse, pouco convincente:

-Ta bem, ta bem... só vim ver onde você estava... boa tran, quero dizer, noite pra vocês...

-Muito engraçadinha...

Hermione ainda riu enquanto voltava para os dormitórios...

Trocaram olhares.

-Sem abusos, preliminares só depois dos dezesseis ouviu?

-Eu estava brincando... – corou mais.

-Eu sei seu bobo... – ela meteu o dedo no seu nariz (no nariz, não na narina!) o derrubando na poltrona...

Ia começar tudo de novo...

Foram pegos por três segundanistas, quase morreram de vergonha, acabaram se separando para irem se arrumar (desamassar...)...

Os dois períodos de Transfiguração foram pilha, conjurações, foi um desastre, só conjurou fumaça, puro nervosismo, explodiu a sala tendo que suspender a aula e ainda acabou levando dever suplementar, para descarregar ele e Moana escapuliram escondidos de Rony e Hermione e entraram numa sala vazia, faltavam vinte minutos para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e eles pareciam ter tomado poção do amor em excesso... mas ele não quis acreditar...

Estavam no maior amasso quando a porta escancarou-se repentina e violentamente:

-POTTER!!!

Largaram-se o mais rápido possível, mas o morcegão os flagrara.

-Detenção... – falou Snape, cor de leite – amanhã à noite, os dois na minha sala... nove horas... Saíam.

Foi uma humilhação passarem pelo professor quando metade do corredor espiava, se mandaram pelo terreno com Dino, Neville e Simas tirando muito sarro da sua cara...

Também não se concentrou na aula de Hagrid, mas não se voluntariou dessa vez para encarar os bichos, Stevenson foi e ele e Rony fizeram figa para que o manticora estivesse com fome, mas o cara ainda conseguiu vinte pontos para a Sonserina...

Forçou alguma coisa que lhe desceu muito nojento pela garganta na hora do almoço e desceu sozinho às masmorras, onde se encontrava seis membros do Conselho, um especialista em defesa e o auror... e...

Surpresa! O especialista era Remo e o auror, Quim...

"Ferrou..." pensou...

-E aí, como foi? – perguntaram meia dúzia juntos, observando o fiasquento ovo que ele tinha na testa. Estavam no final do jantar, a maioria do salão já tinha retornado às suas casas, mas seus amigos permaneceram esperando-o, e ele acabara de chegar do teste.

-Um fiasco! – riu, indicando o ovo na testa – o auror era o Quim Shacklebolt, aquele armário grandão, chefe da Sessão de Aurores – algumas garotas não entenderam, mas a maioria afirmou em concordância – e tinha seis membros do Conselho e mais um especialista, que era o professor Lupin, do terceiro ano, lembram?

-Legal! – exclamou Dino – Então o teste deve ter sido f!

-Foi... – inclinou a cabeça, fazendo com que os cochichos terminassem – me fizeram algumas perguntas, foi a maior vergonha do mundo quando quase matei eles com meu feitiço gaiola – sorriu divertido, se servindo, alguns riam – eles quiseram uma amostra... me mandaram executar todos os meus podres, acho que eles nunca vão sequer pensar em me escolher como professor de Feitiços, mas talvez eu tenha bom futuro como detonador de prédios condenados... – os que entendiam de trouxas ali riram – Bem, depois o Quim duelou comigo... eu estava me virando razoavelmente bem quando o Re...professor me atacou pelas costas, sabem como é, reflexos – começou a rir, lembrando da cena constrangedora, e olhando sua testa pelo reflexo do cálice – saí voando pela masmorra, dei de cara na parede... um velhote quase teve um ataque cardíaco de rir... depois dessa humilhação vieram os dois para cima de mim, me cercaram num canto e eu não sei porque lancei o meu patrono... – deu de ombros – de qualquer maneira, o patrono derrubou o auror, e quando o professor ia me detonar os membros do Conselho pediram para ver um montão de feitiços... – meteu a mão na cara, tirando rápido ao sentir a dor na testa – quase matei eles de novo com o escudo de cinzas... – eles riram – Depois pediram toda aquela papelada desgraçada da AD, lá saí eu catando papel na mochila, depois de um monte de conversa eles me dispensaram... vão mandar a resposta amanhã.

Vários comentários, entre eles o de Neville:

-Mas que nota você acha que tirou, em média?

-Com ou sem as explosões? – perguntou sério. Alguns riram.

Respondeu mais algumas perguntas com uma certa dose de comédia, mas não fora nada engraçado o teste em si, ver dois membros da Ordem ali só o deixara mais nervoso ainda, quando dera de cara na parede caíra de costas, dois velhotes do Conselho cochicharam criticando um para o outro mas pareceram reconsiderar quando ele rolou duas vezes desviando dos estuporantes e paralisantes e se levantando a atacando em seguida... em geral, se surpreendera com seu duelo, muito mais animado e interessante que os do torneio, mas tão absorto que estava em prestar atenção nos gestos de Quim (que tinha um estilo diferente e duelava muito bem) que nem reparou que Remo se adiantava... que mancada, sentiu que perdera pontos com isso, mas nas outras três vezes que isso aconteceu não caiu na mesma, embora ainda assim perdesse o duelo.

Quase tivera um ataque quando eles lhe examinaram com um feitiço que detectava o nível de alisutassia e o seu dera B, considerando que normais era F e E, medianos C e B e altos A e S. B já era o suficiente para sofrer efeitos pelos seres alisutórios, o que lhe rendeu várias perguntas, como "Tem tido premonições ou coisas do gênero?" "Sonhou coisas sem pé nem cabeça mas suspeitas?" "Já se deparou em algum lugar onde não soube como chegara ou fez alguma coisa que não teve consciência de fazer?", a todas respondeu não o que os deixou intrigados, decidiram que ele teria que fazer todo mês uma Alisungrafia para ver a freqüência do nível de alisutassia presente ao seu redor... o que lhe deixou devidamente preocupado...

Saíra-se muito bem com os feitiços, exceto com o escudo de cinzas, ao que Remo, salvador dos futuros detonadores de prédios condenados, alegou que todo bruxo enfrentava problemas com algum assunto, no caso de Harry, controle de força em escudos muito complexos... Quando todos já haviam saído da masmorra, Remo lhe avisara baixinho... _"Esteja em frente à lareira amanhã a meia noite e meia, como sempre... tenho notícias... até outro dia..."_

Achava que passara, mas preferia não confiar muito, ainda estava nervoso... mandou tudo ir se danar aquela noite e foi dormir, devidamente aliviado com o teste, leu um capítulo do livro que Moana lhe emprestara, só deveria fazer efeito a partir do terceiro dia, mas não teve pesadelos... adormeceu torcendo para que a conversa que Rony e Hermione teriam aquela noite resolvesse as coisas.

Rony lhe acordou com uma cara estranhamente... simples.

-Bom dia... – espreguiçou-se demoradamente – como foi a conversa com Mione?

-Terminamos.

-O que?! – sentou-se repentinamente acordado.

-Eu e a Mione terminamos. – Rony repetiu tranqüilamente, enquanto sacudia Neville, tentando acorda-lo.

-Definitiva... mente? – bocejou se espreguiçando novamente.

-É.

-Por quê? – o encarou.

-É até melhor assim Harry, eu me sinto até aliviado... – ele o olhou – acho que passou o encanto, parecia mais uma obrigação... sem contar que era estranho, era como se eu beijasse a Gina ou você...

-Eca!

-...eu não me sentia bem e ela disse a mesma coisa. Então decidimos voltarmos a sermos apenas amigos, terminamos. – ele começou a sacudir Simas, enquanto Neville voltava a roncar.

-Puxa... – murmurou brevemente, pensando que o conto de fadas tinha acabado.

-É... – Rony concordou. – Voltamos a estaca zero...

Decididamente não conseguiu se concentrar muito nesse dia, pelo menos Malfoy não o irritou nos dois períodos de Poções, Hermione e Gary conversavam animadamente enquanto preparavam novamente a poção Cura dos Anjos (a primeira vez fora um desastre), Rony voltava com seus ataques de irritação hilária, há muito abandonados, com Goyle, Moana e Lilá mediam haruquê... ela se dera bem, e não via a hora de voltar a ficar sozinho com ela...

Os velhos tempos pareciam voltar com as irritantes discussões de amigos entre os dois ex, até achou melhor assim, iriam passar a tarde na biblioteca pesquisando sobre manticoras para o trabalho de Hagrid... estavam os três na mesma mesa, Mione fora procurar um livro que mostrasse três maneiras de espantar um manticora mas demorava para voltar...

-Ah Harry, apressa ela, ainda tem treino! – falou Rony, irritado.

Resolveu ir ver a causa da demora, foi pelo mesmo corredor em que a garota entrara, estava dobrando para outro corredor deserto perto da sessão reservada quando viu...

Alguns livros caídos no chão e ela, Mione, e Gary, beijando-se ardentemente em pleno corredor.


	26. CAP 25 Voltas e Reviravoltas

**Depois de séculos sumida resolvi aparecer... maaaas, como esse é um projeto velho (ou seja, nada inspirador) e tenho outras coisas mais novas e interessantes na mão, infelizmente tenho dedicado pouca atenção à essa aqui...**

**Vou recomeçar a posta-la novamente.**

**Um abraço a quem lê.**

**E um beijão pro meu irmão Dedé, desencarnado dia 15 de abril. Saudades, mano.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Harry potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e cinco-**

**Voltas e Reviravoltas **

i

_Alguns livros caídos no chão e ela, Mione, e Gary, beijando-se ardentemente em pleno corredor... __ /i_

Ficou estático com a cena, mas enfureceu-se ao vê-la empurrar zangada e assustada o rapaz. Ele, não tendo reparado a presença de Harry, agarrou o braço dela, zangado, deixando bem óbvio que beijara Hermione a força. E ia repetir o ato quando ela gritou:

-Harry! Me ajuda!...

Mas Stevenson já tinha caído antes mesmo dela gritar, com a mão no rosto por causa do soco de Harry. Ninguém forçava sua amiga a fazer uma coisa que ela não queria... ia avançar de novo ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro se levantava, mas dois braços apareceram por trás do sonserino, contendo-o: Malfoy segurava o colega.

-O que pensa que ta fazendo Stevenson! – berrou Draco, perecendo furioso também. – o que você acha que fez?! – ele o jogou para o lado, Stevenson caiu. – Quem você pensa que é para agarrar a Granger!

Hermione já tinha se jogado nos braços de Harry, chorando, enquanto esse apenas olhava raivoso a cena. Malfoy encarava furioso Stevenson, que tinha se levantado. Deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Mione, que o olhou e se afastou, e se adiantou se pondo entre os dois sonserinos, que já tinham sacado as varinhas.

-Calma Draco... Você vai se ferrar, e esse verme não vale isso. – passou o olhar para Gary Stevenson, que acabara de lançar uma maldição de corte, mas o feitiço se desmanchou na barreira avermelhada que se formou ao redor do grifinório – E você cai fora daqui!

-Quem você acha que é pra falar comigo assim?! – gritou ele, lançando outra maldição, que também se desfez.

Harry e Draco avançaram juntos, agarrando o sonserino antes que esse lançasse outro feitiço além do que cortou a testa de Malfoy, Harry o segurando com força pela nuca, Malfoy mantendo os braços dolorosamente às costas, arrastaram-no pelo corredor de estantes sem nem ligar para o olhar dos outros alunos e os gritos de Madame Pince, tocaram-no para fora da biblioteca, ele caiu furioso e levemente amedrontado:

-Vocês me pagam, Potter e Malfoy! Vão se ver comigo!

-Eu pago pra ver! – gritou Malfoy, enquanto ele se levantava e saía correndo.

Se entreolharam.

-Por que você, Draco, me ajudou nisso?

-Digamos que eu nunca gostei daquele idiota – Malfoy lançava olhares enfezados para onde o sonserino desaparecera. – e nem mesmo a Granger merece aquilo.

-Sei, será que não é ciúmes? – perguntou divertido, observando bem o sonserino, que olhou-o atônito, voltando a ficar sério:

-Não diga bobagens Potter! Sua infantilidade me surpreende às vezes.

-Certo, certo... eu só queria ver a sua reação... até Draco… - voltou à biblioteca.

-Até Potter. – Malfoy tomou seu caminho também.

Mas Hermione saíra pela outra porta no extremo da biblioteca, passou correndo por Rony e Moana sem responder às perguntas deles, sabia que num momento como esse ela estaria precisando de apoio... até que trombou com Gina ao virar um corredor.

-Harry... o que aconteceu que Mione passou chorando? – perguntou ela enquanto Harry a levantava.

-Sabe aquele sonserino novo, o Stevenson? – ela confirmou – Beijou ela a força, melhor ir falar com ela.

-Ta bom, encontro vocês depois – murmurou ela para as amigas e correndo atrás de Mione.

Voltou a biblioteca, respondendo finalmente às indagações dos dois, Rony quase teve um ataque e foi difícil convencê-lo a não arrebentar a entrada da Sonserina, mas enfim terminaram a redação sobre os manticoras...

A detenção foi extremamente chata, ele e Moana, pilando as sanguessugas africanas, extremamente ardidas e sedentas de sangue, ao final de quatro horas estavam com sete barris cheios de sanguessugas trituradas, tiveram que passar no banheiro para lavar o sangue das mãos feridas, Moana estava especialmente irritada com a situação:

-Na próxima vez vamos namorar no corredor direito do terceiro andar! Quero só ver como vou espalmar a goles amanhã!

-Não reclame, eu também estou com as mãos detonadas! Pega a toalha aqui, para enrolar...

-Ai! Uma me pegou ali, porra!

-Desculpa...

Ela irritada era horrível, ficou bem quieto enquanto voltavam ao salão comunal pelos corredores escuros, agora tinha muita pena de Rony quando esse tinha que suportar Hermione furiosa...

Só ao entrar no salão foi que se lembrou...

-Como você arranjou essa detenção? – perguntou Remo, da lareira.

-Snape... – respondeu, displicente, lembrando-se que fizera a cabeça esperar perto de meia hora...

-Snape pegou os dois no maior amasso! – exclamou Rony, feliz, enquanto Hermione os olhava, sonolenta, com Bichento mais sonolento ainda no colo. Gina conseguira animá-la.

-Cala a boca Rony... e aí, quais as notícias?

-Você quer que eu comece pela ruim, muito ruim, ou pela pior? – Remo estava com uma cara péssima... claro, lua cheia...

-Pela pior... – respondeu, até com medo da bomba que viria...

-Lembra das cinzas roubadas? – aquela pergunta foi o suficiente para Hermione acordar de vez. O ar ficou tenso – Hoje houve mais um duelo com a ordem, eu não cheguei a ver, mas Quim jurou ter visto Sirius... e Tiago... duelando junto com os comensais.

Silêncio...

-Mas os dois estão mortos! – novamente Rony disse o que Harry não conseguira falar.

-Tiago está, mas podem ter usado as cinzas... – Remo encarou Harry, sério – e talvez eles tenham retirado Sirius do véu antes de destruí-lo.

-Mas por que eles iriam querer os dois? – perguntou Hermione, um tom de indignação na voz – Sabemos que eles eram bons duelistas, mas eles iriam fazer isso só pelo valor emocional? – ela lançou um olhar de esguelha a Harry – Quero dizer, tem que ter algo maior por trás da coisa!

-Também nos revoltamos aqui Hermione. – ele os olhou, e pôde ver que o lobisomem também sofria com o acontecimento – E talvez não haja mais nada por trás disso, Voldemort está muito concentrado em liquidar você, Harry.

Deu de ombros:

-Isso já não é novidade, ele me visitou noite passada... ele está muito concentrado em destruir minha mente.

-Por isso o valor emocional, perturbações... Mas ainda não temos certeza que sejam eles, Quim disse não ter certeza do que viu, falou ter visto um vislumbre, pode ter se confundido.

-Que legal, tudo o que precisamos agora é nos iludir. – falou irritado.

Remo o encarou.

"Não deve levar isso tão a sério."

"Como não? É o meu pai e Sirius droga!"

"Enfurecer-se não vai adiantar nada."

"Nos iludirmos também não, se havia a possibilidade de fazer é claro que ele faria! Parece que você não o conhece!"

"Sinto muito..."

-E Sirius? – perguntou, os outros o olharam, surpresos por sua irritação.

-Não estava sendo controlado pela imperius, isso eu lhe garanto. – Remo ainda o encarava, sério.

-Mas também não estava lá por vontade própria.

-Não sabemos muito, só podemos especular...

"Acalme-se, por favor! ..."

Cortou o olhar.

-Estamos tentando descobrir mais – Remo agora parecia zangado, mas não alterara a voz, os outros três olhavam sem entender a cena – manteremos vocês informados, mas também não sabemos muito sobre o caso.

-Certo... – Rony o olhava, tentando somar dois mais dois. – E a notícia muito ruim?

-Voldemort está atrás dos conhecimentos de uma antiga sociedade negra de magia – Remo finalmente voltou a encarar os outros, a expressão suavizando levemente – chamada Darkeiro. Não sabemos muito sobre ela, mas esteve em plena ação lá pela década de quarenta... vocês já ouviram falar em Grindelwald?

Foi aí que entendeu, no bilhete do baú... "_tem um espírito agourento, acho que é do Grin... ,há alguns manuscritos roubados sobre sociedades negras"..._

-Grindelwald foi o líder da Darkeiro nos anos quarenta. – falou, saindo momentaneamente daquela onda de raiva que a outra notícia lhe trouxera.

Rony e Moana pareceram surpresos (ela nem ouvira falar no tal bruxo), Remo e Mione concordaram com a cabeça.

-Exato. Pelo que sabemos ela existe há uns mil e quatrocentos anos, atuava discretamente, mas começou a chamar atenção na virada do século...

-O que ela fazia Remo? – perguntou Hermione – Quais os fundamentos dela?

-Precisamente ainda não sabemos, mas sabemos que ocorreram alguns casos contra lobisomens e seres meio humanos, bruxos nascidos trouxas e outros e que essa sociedade estava por trás. E claro, procuravam derrotar os bruxos mais fortes que iam contra esse movimento.

-Peraí, mas por que vocês sabem tão pouco sobre essa sociedade? – Moana falou pela primeira vez.

-Porque essa sociedade é super reservada. Apenas os membros dela, hoje bem raros, sabiam onde as sedes ficavam, pelo mundo todo, e depois que Dumbledore derrotou Grindelwald, os membros que restaram reuniram todo o material que tinham sobre a sociedade e o dividiram em mais de dez pedaços, guardando eles pelo mundo todo...

-Credo, isso até parece as histórias de Indiana Jones... – disse Hermione, hesitante. A olharam torto - Esqueçam. Mas por que Voldemort está tão interessado nisso?

-Porque parece que essa sociedade guarda antigos feitiços e rituais negros, e Voldemort está atrás de novas armas que não tenham defesa. Mas é só isso que sabemos... por enquanto.

-Por enquanto? Remo, isso tem alguma coisa haver com aquele baú na casa do Sirius? – Rony somara dois mais dois.

-Tem. O retrato de Fineus Nigellus foi queimado, sabiam que ele estava espionando o escritório de Dumbledore para Voldemort?

Várias exclamações, mas não falou nada. Então se lembrou de outro pedaço do bilhete... "_essa porcaria pertenceu ao meu avô"..._

-O filho de Fineus fazia parte dessa sociedade, quando ela se desfez, em 1945, ele levou um dos pedaços para o largo, que não era um lugar fácil de encontrar, e escondeu no sótão. Eu me lembro de Sirius ter comentado conosco que uma vez achou um baú lacrado, com um espírito agourento dentro... mas houve uma urgência e ele teve que sair, a ordem estava com problemas, e depois disso ninguém mais foi para o sótão. Mas ele teve a decência de deixar um bilhete no baú avisando do espírito agourento.

-Mas o que tem demais o espírito agourento? – perguntou Rony.

-Grindelwald também foi um legilimente. Na fase de espírito ele poderia facilmente possuir uma pessoa que não tivesse defesas mentais, por isso estava dentro do baú, se alguém o abrisse seria possuído, e assim sendo, impedido de mexer no que tinha dentro dele.

-E Sirius, não foi possuído quando abriu o baú? Afinal, quando isso aconteceu?

-Ainda estávamos na primeira guerra, os Black tinham ligação com magia negra, e naquela época estávamos tentando achar um instrumento roubado, que poderia estar no sótão do largo. Sirius tinha ido procurar, mas deve ter acabado achando o compartimento secreto onde o baú estava.

-E por que ele não foi possuído?

-Isso não sabemos, mas tem alguns mistérios que cercam o sangue Black... – ele franziu a testa – nunca vi ninguém controlar Sirius, nem por imperius, nem pela mente... Dumbledore acha impossível que haja alguma forma de controlar um Black puro, eles têm magia demais no sangue...

-E vocês conseguiram abrir o baú? – perguntou Hermione.

-Conseguimos, e aprisionamos o espírito agourento, mas estamos tentando traduzir os manuscritos, estão numa língua muito antiga, para falar a verdade eu nem sei qual é... sem contar que estavam se desfazendo pelo tempo, temos alguns dos nossos trabalhando somente nisso, e Voldemort já tem dois pedaços... é como um enorme quebra cabeça.

-E agora vocês pretendem sair por aí para arranjar as outras partes? – um brilho aventureiro queimava no fundo dos olhos de Rony.

-Precisamos ter uma idéia de onde se encontram os outros pedaços, estamos investigando, mas assim que pudermos vamos atrás deles, tentar achar antes de Voldemort. Basicamente vamos brincar de caça ao tesouro. E vocês sabem da maior?

Eles o olharam, havia uma animação sarcástica na voz do lobisomem.

-Sirius sabia a língua em que os manuscritos foram escritos. Poderia traduzi-los facilmente.

Rony deu um assobio longo e baixo.

-Como Sirius saberia se a língua já era praticamente abandonada? – perguntou Hermione, impondo seu ceticismo.

Remo teria dado de ombros, se o resto de seu corpo aparecesse.

-Ele foi um inominável de batalha, e de qualquer forma sempre teve um gosto estranho.

-Então foi por isso que pegaram Sirius – falou Rony – ele poderia traduzir os manuscritos para Voldemort!

Hermione se mexeu incomodada, "havia algo mais por trás mesmo...", então ouviram um barulho vindo do dormitório feminino, alguém vinha descendo.

-Hermione? Moana? Vocês estão aí? – reconheceu a voz de Parvati.

As duas foram correndo acalmá-la, antes que visse a cabeça na lareira. Bichento miou, sentiu que Rony o olhava, encarou Remo sacudindo a cabeça.

"Me desculpe... mas é..."

"Eu sei, me sinto igual... mas você tem amigos, não precisa segurar tudo sozinho"

"Eles não vão poder ajudar muito... vão?" o olhou.

"Acho que não..." ele desviou lentamente os olhos para as escadas.

As garotas desciam novamente, parecendo aliviadas, se jogaram no sofá.

-E a última notícia Remo?

Ele suspirou.

-Durante aquele ataque gigantesco, pouco antes do Natal, alguns seguidores de Voldemort conseguiram entrar escondido no Gringotes... roubaram um monte de dinheiro, e documentos variados que haviam em alguns cofres... isso incluía o cofre da herança dos seus pais Harry.

-Então o Harry além de tudo agora está pobre também? – Rony estava perplexo.

-Bem... considerando que ainda tem a herança do Sirius, que ainda é oficialmente dele... roubaram junto com o dinheiro os documentos de tutela...

-Imagino que Voldemort vá querer me adotar agora...

Riram fracamente, o que pareceu diminuir minimamente o clima pesado entre eles.

-Agora vários comensais estão podres de ricos gastando o seu dinheiro por aí... o ministério está fulo, Arthur também, está convencendo o ministro a indenizar os que foram prejudicados...

-Fudge deve estar uma arara – Rony pareceu feliz com a idéia.

-Fudge está saindo do cargo, já declarou que vai renunciar.

Três queixos caídos.

-Precisamos refazer a assinatura do Profeta Diário. – Hermione e Moana acenavam positivamente com a cabeça.

-Quem vai substituí-lo? – agora Rony estava esperançoso.

-Por enquanto só temos indicados... seu pai é um deles... até Julho já teremos um novo ministro. É só isso por enquanto, mandarei um bilhete na próxima vez... boa noite.

-Boa noite. – responderam em coro. A cabeça desapareceu das chamas.

Se entreolharam, era tarde demais para conversas, subiram, cada um para seu dormitório.

Deu um soco na parede, furioso, Neville resmungou dormindo. Por que, por que tinham que mexer com Sirius e seu pai, agora que as feridas já tinham fechado? Por que não deixavam-nos em paz?

Sentiu os olhos de Rony em si, mesmo no escuro, jogou-se frio na cama.

-Harry?

Apenas resmungou, tomou a poção.

-Sinto muito cara.

-Desculpe por agir assim Rony – sua voz saiu agoniada – mas é difícil, por que ele simplesmente não deixou os dois em paz, quietos?

-Eu sei... sei que nunca vou entender o que você deve estar sentindo, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo... para qualquer coisa... ta?

Demorou algum tempo para responder.

-Certo... obrigado... não sei do que seria de mim se não tivesse você como amigo... acho que estaria louco...

O silêncio foi a resposta, e um pouco mais leve com o desabafo, conseguiu dormir.

"Estavam os dois no salão comunal, e olhava fixamente a lareira, ela estava escorada no seu ombro, olhando a lareira também. Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos.

-Harry? – ela o olhou, passou a mão no seu rosto – Por que você está chorando?

-Por tudo o que tem acontecido – olhou-a, os olhos úmidos – a profecia, a queimadura... agora eles voltando do outro lado... – passou a mão na cabeça. – Não agüento mais isso, não quero mais isso, estou cansado de sofrer...

Ela o abraçou:

-É difícil, Harry, sei que é, mas você é o único... que tem problemas assim.

Olhou-a, repentinamente os olhos secos.

-Como é?

-Você é o único que tem problemas assim. – ela sacou a varinha e a mirou contra ele – O único que eu conheço cujos pai e padrinho morreram por sua culpa.

-Não é verdade! – levantou-se. – O que você está fazendo?

Subitamente ela mudou, seus cabelos encurtaram e ficaram negros e desparelhados, ficou maior... reconheceu seu próprio pai, onde antes tinha estado sua namorada.

-É verdade sim... morremos por i_sua__/i_ causa, para proteger você. E agora estamos de volta, para ser a causa da i_sua__/i_ morte. Vai me ajudar, Almofadinhas?

Virou-se. Ele acabava de sair da lareira, varinha à mão.

-Sirius!

-Claro que vou Pontas. – ele sorriu para o afilhado: - É o seu fim Harry.

-Por que estão fazendo isso?

-Por quê? – Sirius riu – Por que estamos fazendo isso mesmo Pontas?

-Para nos vingarmos claro. Afinal você é a causa de tudo não é? – ele apontou a varinha para sua testa.

-Eu confiava em vocês! Traidores! – berrou.

-Últimas palavras? – seu pai sorriu, apertando a ponta da varinha contra sua testa. – _Avada Kedavra!_"

Ouviu o grito assustado de Rony.

-Caramba! Eu mal falei o seu nome!

Era de manhã, estava sentado na cama e Neville e Rony o olhavam, Neville estava congelado no ato de botar a camisa.

-Pesadelos idiotas... – levantou-se sacudindo a cabeça, exasperado. Olhou para os dois, estáticos – Que foi? Nunca tiveram um sonho esquisito é?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso, Neville riu e depois o observou:

-O que houve com suas mãos?

Observou-as, estavam cobertas de cascas de feridas, doeram um pouco quando ele flexionou os dedos.

-Foi da detenção, sanguessugas africanas...

Cedo percebeu que seu humor não estava dos melhores, mesmo com a partida de quadribol que haveria, não conseguiu comer muito, e seu ânimo baixou ainda mais ao ver toda a Corvinal olhá-lo com cara de linchamento.

-Se anima Harry, apostamos trinta galeões que você vai derrubar a Chang da vassoura! – disse Dino, que não sabia o real motivo de seu desânimo.

Viu do outro lado Cho acenar cinicamente com a varinha em sua direção.

-Melhor você tomar cuidado, os batedores da Corvinal são muito bons. – Moana sentou do seu lado – Já os nossos...

Olhou. Mauro contava alguma coisa a Bryan que deixou o segundo com o queixo caído.

-Ei Rony, estou pensando em deixar de ser capitão... – cutucou as salsichas com o garfo.

-Você quer largar o time?! – Rony cuspiu o bacon em Gina que nem notou, observando-o de boca aberta assim como o resto da mesa.

-Não! Só estou pensando em deixar de ser capitão! Na mesma, quem está cuidando do time é você. Quer ser capitão ao invés de mim? Aí eu ganho mais tempo...

Boa parte da mesa voltou a comer, observando os dois. Gina ainda não havia notado o bacon babado em sua bochecha.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro, ou daqui a pouco vou ter que andar com um maracujá enfiado na censuradopara sobreviver! Você sabe, não tenho mais tempo nem para respirar...

-Ta bom... vamos falar com a McGonnagall depois. Gina, sua porca, tira essa porcaria da cara! Eca, que nojo!

Diferentemente do primeiro jogo da Grifinória naquele ano, nesse o time de vermelho tinha o apoio de metade da Lufa-Lufa. Várias bandeiras estavam expostas, com caricaturas mal feitas de Harry caindo da vassoura, ou com mensagens do tipo "MORRA POTTER" e "REVOLUÇÃO: POTTER FORA!". A atmosfera chegava a ficar tensa, considerando que o público parecia muito ofensivo.

-O que vocês dois têm? – perguntou aos batedores no vestiário, os dois pareciam deslocados e confusos.

-É que o Bryan recebeu uma notícia da família, só isso... – Mauro o olhou, corado – Meu irmão mais velho engravidou a irmã dele...

-Ah... espero que isso não atrapalhe o desempenho em campo de vocês...

-Cala a boca Harry! – Rony o puxou, rindo – Eu sou o capitão agora!

-Legal! Quero discurso!

Entraram rindo em campo, o time da Corvinal já estava reunido no centro, Cho com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.

-Capitães, apertem-se as mãos!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

-Vai. Arranque os dedos dela. – Rony sorriu.

Se adiantou e apertou a mão de Cho. Ela tentou apertar a sua com força, ameaçando, mas ele apenas sorriu tranqüilo.

-Montem suas vassouras! – viu pelo canto do olho Marco sentado num canto do campo, a Nimbus 2000 no colo, entediado.

Madame Pomfrey apitou, levantaram vôo.

"E o jogo começa!" exclamou Marcello DecGrounall alegremente "Corvinal precisa ganhar por cento e trinta pontos a mais se quer uma chance de ir para as finais!"

"E Weasley está com a goles, dribla Lawson, passa para Hawkins, cuidado com o ...! Ela desvia, vai passar para Finin... não, Ríboli intercepta, passa para Boneto, ele acelera, dribla Weasley, arremessa...! PONTO PARA A CORVINAL! FALTA PARA A CORVINAL! ELES BALACEARAM O GOLEIRO!

Se virou em tempo de ver Rony com as mãos na cabeça encurvado sobre a vassoura, parecia ter sido atingido por um balaço na cabeça; Gina tinha se juntado a ele para ver como irmão estava. Madame Hooch se aproximou, irritada, para marcar a falta cometida.

"E Finingan vai cobrar. E o goleiro corvinal defendeu!" Grifinória vaiou, enquanto Corvinal aplaudia alegremente. O jogo prometia ser difícil. "Lawson com a goles, passa para Boneto, ele acelera... foi atingido por um balaço lançado por Bryan Grandon, Hawkins agora... ela mergulha, Ríboli vai interceptar... Não! Hawkins deixa a bola para Weasley, a ruivinha dispara..."

Sentiu o assobio atrás da orelha, se abaixou em tempo de desviar do balaço, o outro veio a sua frente, subiu, os batedores corvinais pareciam querer marcá-lo.

-Pronto para morrer? – foi quando se lembrou, Cho, virou-se, ela estava com uma expressão assassina.

-E quem vai me matar, não você?

Ela sorriu, subiu quando o outro balaço voltou, ela o acompanhou colada à sua traseira. Outra que iria marcá-lo.

"Finingan lança! Ponto da Grifinória! Dez a dez!"

Era extremamente irritante procurar o pomo com uma galinha e duas bolas malucas caçando-o, quando passou por Mauro gritou para ele ir atrás dos balaços, foi quando Cho acelerou empurrando-o, iniciando assim uma louca corrida, tentando um derrubar o outro.

"Hawkins com a bola, passa por Ríbole, dribla Boneto, vai passar para Weasley... Caramba! Um balaço a atingiu e parece que ela está caindo!"

Parou na mesma hora para olhar, como resultado o outro balaço o atingiu nas costas, nem ligou, viu aliviado que Gina e Simas tinham segurado Moa antes que batesse no chão, mas ela parecia ter machucado o braço. Sinalizou para que Rony pedisse tempo.

-E aí? – perguntou quando o time pousou debaixo de vaias.

-Melou – Gina sacudiu a cabeça, apoiando Moa, cujo rosto expressava claramente dor contida – acho que quebrou o braço.

Madame Hooch se aproximou.

-Prontos?

-Vamos ter que substituir – olhou para Rony, que tinha alguns filetes de sangue escorrendo do lado da cabeça – Chame o Marco, não vai ser a mesma coisa sem ela mas precisamos.

A juíza conjurava ataduras no braço de Moana, Marco chegou branco:

-Vou jogar?

-Vai, e tome cuidado – Rony o olhou – esse jogo está muito difícil...

-Não é melhor levá-la para a ala hospitalar? – olhou ansioso para Madame Hooch.

-Sim Potter, ali está vindo a senhorita Granger. Prontos ou não? – ela os olhou aborrecida, Hermione acompanhava Moana que ia com a cabeça abaixada em direção aos vestiários.

-Prontos. – Rony olhou para os batedores – Onde vocês estavam? Se liguem, metade do time já levou bala! Se vocês não jogarem direito vamos ter que arranjar outros batedores!

Madame Hooch subia de novo com a vassoura, eles montaram, Marco até tremia.

-Calma, apenas importe-se com a goles, Simas e Gina vão cuidar de você. – falou baixo para o garoto, Simas e Gina concordaram com a cabeça. Do lado Rony discutia com os batedores.

Hooch apitou.

"Um tempo meio comprido mas não faz mal, Lawson com a goles, e Hawkins precisou ser substituída pelo novato Evans, vamos ver se ele se dá bem, é difícil um aluno do primeiro ano entrar para o time, muita pressão e..."

-DecGrounall! Volte a irradiar o jogo!

"Muito bem, muito bem. Boneto vai arremessar ao gol, Finingan intercepta! Passa para Evans, ele acelera vai passar para Weasley, Ríboli intercepta! Ele avança, Weasley está na cola..."

Cho voltava a perseguí-lo, desviou de um balaço e fingiu olhar para o chão enquanto disparava naquela direção, a corvinal o seguiu, alguns centímetros do chão inclinou a vassoura e subiu, mas infelizmente a corvinal fora mais esperta...

Bum.

Outro balaço nas costas já doloridas, quase engoliu o cabo da vassoura, o que o fez ver que estava com sangue na boca, cuspiu, a platéia exclamou alguma coisa, subiu agora determinado a acabar com o jogo, Corvinal já ia três pontos na frente. Circulou, Cho disparou na sua frente, achando que ela tivesse visto o pomo a acompanhou a uma distância segura, ultrapassá-la seria fácil... mas de relance viu o pomo lá embaixo, seja lá o que a setimanista estivesse fazendo decididamente não estava atrás do pomo, ao escutar um balaço a sua esquerda desceu, mandando tudo às favas, o pomo disparou para as balizas corvinais, estava a uns seis metros dele quando ouviu o berro da namorada de Marcello:

-Formação sete zero para cima de Potter! Eles vão cercá-lo!

Uma chuva de vestes amarelas inundou sua visão, parou de supetão espantado, acabou levando uma bastonada na cabeça não soube dizer de quem, mas a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar depois de massagear a cabeça e parar de ver estrelas foi que perdera o pomo.

Hooch parecia fora de si, outra falta e Simas cobrou, acertou, quarenta a cinqüenta, o jogo continuou na partida Grifinória/Corvinal mais suja que ele já vira até ali.

Simas também foi atingido por um balaço no estômago, assim como Bryan que parecia estar astralmente fora do campo, saiu disparado pelo campo, deixando Cho para trás, enquanto a cabeça doía lançou um olhar para Marco, que parecia nervoso mas determinado, e foi aí que viu...

_O pomo..._ pairando uns dez metros atrás do novato, lá do outro lado do campo, não se importou e disparou, cruzando aquele inferno de goles, bastões, balaços e jogadores, sentiu que um balaço o raspara no ombro, o pomo disparou, voou atrás dele, subindo.

Foi quando Cho surgiu do nada, cruzou sua frente, deu a volta nela pondo-se a sua frente, se curvou mais sobre a vassoura, deixando a corvinal para trás... o pomo mergulhou, embicou para o chão também... sentiu Cho voltar a seguí-lo de perto e a platéia exclamar alguma coisa... acelerou mais esticando o braço, sentiu a bolinha fria em seus dedos, cancelou o mergulho a dois metros do chão com um sorriso, que foi interrompido ao lembrar que seus batedores eram realmente incompetentes...

Era a segunda vez seguida que pegava o pomo e levava dois balaços de brinde, simplesmente fechou a cara quando levou a terceira pancada nas costas, meio paralisado pela dor, agradeceu a Merlin por ter segurado a vassoura quando sentiu a cabeça rachar... momentos depois da pancada ainda não conseguia ver nada, apenas luzes, ofegou, um zumbido nos ouvidos, voltava lentamente a ouvir a multidão berrando enlouquecida quando um grito lhe veio mais claro:

-Harry se abaixa!

Apenas lembraria mais tarde do flash do feitiço e da pancada, que lhe deixaram inconsciente, caindo da vassoura.

-Que sorte que ele estava perto do chão.

-Sorte mesmo é que ele tenha a cabeça dura...

-Quantos balaços ele levou no total? Quatro?

-Decididamente é o recorde dele.

-E é o recorde de incompetência de vocês dois, pelo amor de Deus, o time levou onze balaços! O que vocês têm na cabeça?

-Decididamente mais bosta do que você Rony – sorriu, abrindo os olhos, vendo as caras desfocadas dos colegas de time e amigos. Algumas risadas por parte deles.

Tentou se sentar.

-PUTA! MINHAS COSTAS!

Caiu de novo na cama com uma careta hilária que fez os solidários amigos quase se borrarem de rir.

-E a Moa? – perguntou, tentando abafar as risadas histéricas de Gina que até chorava.

-Eu? Estou aqui, Pomfrey curou meu braço em um segundo. – ela se curvou sobre a cama.

-Enxota eles... – pediu baixinho.

Eles quase morreram do coração quando ela liberou o monstrengo azul elétrico da bombinha Crianosdro (lançamento dos gêmeos... por ser sócio recebeu as primeiras amostras), o "bichinho" uivava feito um lobo, tinha juba de leão e porte de antílope, saiu perseguindo o time pelos corredores... nem ligou por ouvir McGonnagall berrando do lado de fora, comemorava com ela no seu colo a vitória do jogo...

Depois de Pomfrey quase ter um ataque foi liberado, as costas ainda doíam, iam caminhando tranqüilamente para o Salão Principal almoçar enquanto ela explicava o que acontecera. Quando agarrara o pomo os dois batedores corvinais lançaram os balaços nele, coisa que ele já sabia (a cabeça estava meio sensível...), como resistira Cho pirara de vez e o atacara com um feitiço estuporante, McGonnagall quase tivera um ataque... resumindo: Cho fora expulsa do cargo de capitã e Corvinal perdera cinqüenta pontos, ficando assim em último lugar no campeonato das casas, Grifinória estava em terceiro, colada em Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina estava duzentos pontos na frente...

Tirou aquela tarde fria para curtir seu namoro, os jardins estavam vazios, sentou com ela na beira do lago, que começava a descongelar, sem amassos, apenas curtindo o fato de estar com ela, deixando o cheiro de ervas do seu cabelo embriagá-lo e fazê-lo divagar...

-O Neville não ia passar o natal com a gente lá na... no largo?

-Ia, mas ele só chegaria dois dias depois e bem... depois do ataque a avó dele não deixou – respondeu observando os aquamares exibirem saltos e manobras na água – É que você sabe, depois daquele episódio dos pais dele, ela não quer arriscar mais não é?

-Mas ela não sabe da ordem? Depois do ataque lá ficou muito mais seguro.

-Acho que ela não sabe, e é melhor assim. E além do mais... olha lá! – apontou.

Uma coisinha negra se aproximava rapidamente deles. Atrás Hagrid berrava:

-Selda! Selda! Volta aqui! Selda! – foi quando viu Harry e Moana – Ah, são vocês...

Teve que rir quando a cadelinha duas vezes maior do que da última vez que a viram se jogou em seu peito, babando e latindo, o rabo abanando freneticamente.

-Acho que ela gostou de você Harry! – murmurou Hagrid, enquanto se aproximava. – Ótimo jogo, pena que você não derrubou a Chang.

-Ah, é... – sorriu – Dino deve estar fulo... Caramba Hagrid, ela está enorme! – deu alguns tapinhas na boca da cachorrinha, que tentava mordiscar seus dedos.

-É, e nunca vi bicho mais sapeca! – Hagrid olhava com orgulho o bicho – Já está aprendendo a me seguir quando eu mando... mal educada que só!

-Ela é só um bebê Hagrid – Moana jogou um pedaço de madeira no meio do gramado alto, a cadelinha pulou de cima de Harry e disparou atrás. – Você tem brincado com ela?

-Se tenho! Como se ela não se divertisse atormentando os aquamares e os meus assuntos de aulas! Foi medonho quando ela se invocou com os quimeras...

-A baixinha é invocada é? – jogou novamente o pedaço de madeira que ela acabava de trazer até eles.

-Se eu te disser que ela atacou Dumbledore ontem, vocês acreditam?

-Que? – os dois o olharam.

-Ah! – ele fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão – Rosnou e tentou morder, ela ainda não sabe que não é invencível.

Do outro lado Selda perseguia as corujas.

-Acha que ela vai ser a altura do Canino?

-Se criar juízo, pode ser até melhor – Hagrid sorriu – pelo menos não é covarde. Bom, tenho que ir, juízo vocês dois, ouviram?

Ele chamou a cadela, que irrompeu correndo e pulando do mato. Olhou de esguelha para Harry enquanto ela se aproximava.

-Fiquei sabendo por um certo cabeça de rabanete que vocês estão aproveitando muito as noites...

Ele riu quando Moana corou feito um tomate e Harry sorriu envergonhado, saiu andando pelos terrenos, Selda galopando para acompanhá-lo.

-Esses dois... – riu – Ele não perde o humor...

-Qual a idade dele Harry? – ela escorou a cabeça no seu ombro.

-Sei lá... – pensou um pouco... claro, ele tinha uns treze anos quando a câmara secreta fora aberta, cinqüenta e três anos atrás. Hagrid deveria então ter... – Acho que ele tem uns sessenta e seis por aí... não parece não é?

-Bom, ele é meio gigante não? Os gigantes só são considerados velhos a partir dos cem anos.

-Por falar em gigantes... como será que está o Grope? Ah, claro que você não conhece, o irmão dele, sua desmemoriada!

Ela riu.

-Só porque eu tenho memória curta para esse tipo de coisa não precisa me xingar! E além disso você está proibido de ir na floresta!

-É? E quem vai me segurar? – sorriu.

-Vamos ver... eu? – ela sorriu também.

-Mas que pouca vergonha Potter!

Parou de beijá-la, olhou, sorriu.

-Ciúmes Draco? Afinal, você não estava com a Chang?

-Dispensei ela... – falou ele, vagamente – não é o meu tipo. Bom, a gente se vê... – ele saiu andando, sozinho, pelos gramados.

-Inacreditável... – sacudiu a cabeça.

-O que? – ela o olhou.

-Uma conversa civilizada com Draco Malfoy, sendo ele quem puxou conversa... cara, Deus existe!

-Harry! – ela deu um soquinho em seu peito – Ele é meu amigo! Ele mudou sabe?

-É, eu já reparei... não é mais repugnante... mas, e aí, vamos continuar?

-Você não presta...

Novamente, alarmaram-se ao serem interrompidos pelo grito.

-Isso foi um feitiço? – ela levantou também.

-Foi... vamos.

Correram até o castelo, contornando-o, ouviam mais feitiços e risadas, cada vez mais próximos.

-Mas que droga é essa? – sussurrou Moa, no seu ouvido, quando viram.

Draco estava caído, um corte e dois roxos na cara, ao redor encontravam-se vários sonserinos, entre eles Parkinson, Bullstrode, Stevenson, Crabbe, Goyle e Nott, e para sua surpresa, Cho e dois ou três corvinais. Pareciam ter atacado o sonserino.

-...pensar melhor, Malfoy, mas foi se bandeando pro lado da sangue-ruim! – gritava Pansy, com a varinha na mão.

-Cale a boca Parkinson! – berrou Draco. – Não lhe dou o direito de falar assim! Achou por algum segundo que eu gostei de você? Ou você Chang? Lixo! Vocês são lixo! Dos mais repugnantes!

Uma pá de feitiços voou contra o sonserino, mas todos olharam surpresos quando eles se desfizeram na barreira avermelhada que se projetou ao redor dele.

-Harry, não... cuidado... – sussurrou Moa, com medo.

-Não se meta nisso, Potter mestiço! – gritou Crabbe.

-Parabéns Crabbe, realmente eu não acreditava que você soubesse mais que duas palavras. – falou friamente, a aura se espalhando e botando medo em alguns dos atacantes. Olhou para Pansy e Cho – Realmente lixo... por que não somem daqui antes que eu saia estuporando as duas?

Outra pá de feitiços, três barreiras, protegendo os dois grifinórios e o sonserino, os feitiços ricochetearam, vários caíram.

-Como se atreve Potter! – berrou Emília. – Você vai pagar! Guarde minhas palavras!

-Vou ficar esperando Buldogue velha! – sacou a varinha, avançando alguns passos – Experimente mais uma ameaça!

Aquilo foi suficiente para metade do grupo correr, a outra metade atacou.

-Isso é ridículo! – riu, fazendo os feitiços ricochetearem – Estupefaça!

Atacou de brincadeira, mas foi o suficiente para os restantes correrem. Riu.

-Patético...

Cancelou a áurea, voltando a encarar Draco, que havia se levantado.

-Por que se meteu?

-Acho que você não ficaria quieto se seus amiguinhos estivessem me atacando covardemente não é? – o olhou.

-Eles não são meus amigos, nem nunca foram. – ele o olhou – são, ou melhor, eram, partidários. E de qualquer forma, não pedi a ajuda de vocês, mesmo assim, obrigado.

Ele passou reto por eles, recuperando a pose fria de sempre, e entrou no castelo. Olhou para Moa.

-Não podemos esperar que as coisas mudem da noite para o dia.

Ela o olhou e sorriu, voltaram para o castelo.


	27. CAP 26 Segredos

**Oi pessoal!**

**Se já estava absurdamente difícil começar HP e a Sociedade Negra (continuação de CdS, que já está pronta...), agora ficou quase impossível. Por quê?**

**Fazem exatamente duas semanas que meu irmão mais velho faleceu. Não somente ele era uma imagem quase paterna para mim e meu herói, como também foi minha grande inspiração para minhas histórias.**

**Logo... SN tem um futuro negro... literalmente.**

**Tenho dificuldades para lidar com muitas fics ao mesmo tempo (quem não tem?) e no momento minha atenção especial vai para Um Uivo na Noite, que é pós HP6 e minha fic favorita... experimentem! XD**

**Tenho andado bastante ocupada, mas estou carregando rascunhos de SN por onde vou... se bate uma inspiração eu escrevo... tenham esperanças:)**

**Doug: Obrigado por ressuscitar CdS com essa review! Ela havia sido abandonada há séculos, então parei de postar... agora... ela voltou a vida! Brigadão! Enquanto houver alguém lendo (e comentando, para eu saber que lê) haverão capítulos.**

**Royal One: Brigadão! É bom lembrar dos velhos tempos... quando CdS chegava a mais de dez páginas... ahhhh... (divaga) Brigadão, e continue acompanhando!**

**Valeu pessoal! Espero que gostem desse capítulo...**

**Até!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e seis-**

**Segredos**

As aulas da AD do sábado foram as melhores até ali, agora que ganhara o respeito dos alunos – Dino e Simas fizeram uma comemoração hiper escandalosa quando a carta chegou dizendo que fora aprovado na sexta – e o assunto ficava mais interessante. Sentia-se até envergonhado, mas os alunos finalmente criavam juízo... duas aulas para o terceiro ano e duas aulas para o sexto...

Os segundo e terceiro anos pareciam estar lentamente se entendendo, grifinórios e sonserinos, os alunos mais novos pareciam mais abertos a amizades entre as casas... Quarto e quinto anos se evitavam totalmente, vermelhos num canto, verdes no outro... Sexto e sétimo eram os piores... Sexto porque os sonserinos estavam dispostos a acabar com ele (eles não gostaram de vê-lo interrompendo o espancamento de Malfoy... Vários feitiços "sem mira" o atingiram aquela noite), e sétimo porque tivera que duelar com três setimanistas ao mesmo tempo e derrubar os três para ganhar algum respeito... eles achavam que sabiam tudo e mais que ele... bem, saía das aulas com os sétimos anos arrebentado e orgulhoso...

Domingo acordou bem disposto, haveria passeio em Hogsmeade, os treinos de quadribol com a Grifinória haviam sido adiados aquela tarde, o que lhe daria um dia de paz... Rony e Hermione iriam com os dois solteirões – Dino e Simas – para o povoado, junto com Luna e algumas garotas, fariam uma grande farra para comemorar o dia de lazer... Harry, óbvio, iria com Moana, contrariando completamente as ordens da Ordem e indo para o morro arborizado no final do povoado, acima da caverna onde Sirius se escondera, onde apenas os casais de namorados mais destemidos iam se curtir (afinal sempre diziam haver um bicho medonho por ali... o bicho da vez era uma tarântula de três metros de altura).

-Pronto? – ela sorriu.

-Claro, vamos?

Passaram pela fila de Filch, que parecia ainda mais asmático do que o normal, e saíram para os gramados iluminados pelo sol, uma estranha animação... era o primeiro passeio com os dois sendo namorados...

-Olha a Luna com os rapazes... – Moa sorriu – acho que sei quem é o garoto de quem ela gosta...

-Rony, Dino ou Simas? – a olhou.

-Eu diria Dino... Simas ainda não está interessado e Rony ainda é muito ligado à Mione... Mas essa aí já está ligada em outra pessoa...

-Quem? – a olhou.

-Não vou dizer! – ela riu – Ela me contou ontem à noite e eu não vou contar para mais ninguém!

-Quem? – insistiu.

-Não! Não vou dizer.

E ela realmente não disse. Tentou tudo, legilimancia, ameaças de estuporamento, até cócegas nos joelhos dela, mas tudo foi em vão... Foram passando pelas lojas, indo tranqüilamente em direção ao fim da rua.

-Você chegou a mandar aqueles brincos em forma de nabos para a Marsmont?

-Não, preferi mandar para a Parkinson... a Marsmont está quieta demais, não está incomodando.

Comprou algumas bombas de vômito na Zonko's, tocando uma em Simas, Dino, Rony e Mione ao saírem correndo da loja de logros... Hermione lançou dezessete feitiços desfiguradores na direção deles de raiva... quase morreram de rir quando um deles atingiu alguns sonserinos do sétimo ano... Hermione "estranhamente" sumiu, o que resultou nos fedorentos perseguindo Harry e Moa...

Levantou-se rindo do chão.

-Acho... que enganamos eles... – Moa estava rindo apoiada nos joelhos, sem ar.

-Já era tempo... cruzamos todo o povoado com aqueles gays atrás!

-Que lugar é esse? – ela olhou em volta, para os vestígios de jornais velhos que haviam no chão.

-Sirius se escondeu com o hipógrifo aqui, no meu quarto ano... andava como cachorro por Hogsmeade, comia ratos...

Ela fez uma careta.

-Acho que eles já foram... vamos sair daqui.

Saíram da caverna, Harry se esgueirou por entre as pedras, até ficar acima da área onde os sonserinos estavam parados indignados, buscando ar, catou outra bombinha, no bolso, e jogou na cabeça do sonserino que ele derrotara numa das aulas da AD...

Estavam chorando de rir escondidos entre as árvores, a perseguição seguinte fora mais curta porque um deles tropeçara e saíra rolando morro abaixo derrubando os colegas também... desistindo assim de se vingarem...

-Essa vai entrar para a história... – puxou-a, caminhando para o meio das árvores, seguindo a trilha que havia ali.

-Esse lugar é bastante usado não? – ela franziu a testa ao entrever um casal se beijando ardentemente entre dois arbustos.

-Só para os que têm coragem... dizem que aqui tem uma tarântula gigante... – viu um lugar que gostou, entre as raízes de uma árvore enorme. Sorriu safadamente para ela...

-Você só pensa nisso?

-Nisso e mais... muito mais...

-Ta bom... mas só o "nisso" por enquanto...

O dia tinha tudo para ser perfeito, seus problemas pareciam ter evaporado e pela primeira vez sentia-se completamente normal, aprontando com as outras casas, namorando no meio das árvores... curtindo um feriado de sol... mas como sempre, algo teve que atrapalhar...

-Estupefaça!

-Berserk!

-Difindo!

-Protego!

-Reducto!

-Impedimenta!

-Protegum Max!

Ergueram-se imediatamente, algum duelo acontecia muito perto dali.

-Difindarez!

-Conheço esse guincho... – gemeu, procurando a fonte exata dos sons, enquanto corriam naquela direção. Mais à frente algo explodiu, ouviram um grito de dor.

-Essa é a voz do...

-Ali! – apontou por entre as árvores.

Numa clareira uns quatro metros abaixo que dava perto da extrema esquerda do povoado havia um grupo muito seu conhecido, todos com cachecóis verdes e prateados, um destes com dois nabos roxos nas orelhas, e um certo sonserino loiro no chão.

-De novo não... – gemeu Moana.

-Fica aí.

Correu alguns metros para a esquerda, descendo, enquanto o grupo espancava Malfoy. Dali onde estava era muito arriscado atacar, poderia ferir – mais – Draco. A dois metros do chão...

-Estupefaça!

Pansy (que parecia não ter reparado nos brincos) caiu. Eles olharam para cima.

-Incounsmin! Cambalius!

Crabbe caiu sem consciência no chão, Goyle se desequilibrou. Vários sonserinos lançaram feitiços para as árvores acima. Pulou para a clareira.

-Petrificus totallus! Berserk! Impedimenta!

Mais três manés caíram, um deles com o próprio feitiço explosivo. Virou-se lentamente para Stevenson. Ele estava assombrado, ergueu a varinha:

-Difindarez!

Sorriu:

-Protego!

O feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro... Stevenson gritou e saiu correndo.

-Covarde... – virou-se para os sonserinos que levantavam, furiosos e sem coragem de atacá-lo, eles o olharam – Vão querer encarar? – ergueu a varinha.

Eles fizeram cara feia, saíram arrastando Crabbe e Pansy embora, parecendo decepcionados consigo mesmos e furiosos.

Moana desceu também, olharam a figura detonada de Malfoy, a um canto.

-Se meteu de novo Potter? Não pode me deixar em paz? – o loiro também parecia furioso, um corte na testa, a perna ferida, alguns arranhões nos braços e um roxo no olho.

-Coincidentemente você sempre está perto quando é espancado... – se aproximou, guardando a varinha. Parou na frente de Draco, que o encarou feio, apoiado na rocha ao seu lado. – Como é que é, vem ou não?

-Ora, cale a boca Potter! Posso muito bem me virar sozinho!

Sorriu, se afastando um metro e se escorando marotamente numa árvore.

-Se assim você fala...

Malfoy amarrou a cara, andou um passo, desequilibrou-se na perna ferida e caiu sentado com um gemido.

-Merda...

Sabia que o sonserino estava humilhando-se, e que seria melhor para o espírito do rapaz deixá-lo virar-se sozinho, mas nunca conseguiria deixar alguém naquelas condições sozinho no meio do mato.

-Vem – puxou sem nenhuma cerimônia o braço dele, pondo-o sobre seus ombros, apoiando-o.

-O que você pensa...?! EU POSSO ME VIRAR SOZINHO POTTER!!!

-Ahh! – exclamou impaciente, sem deixar que o sonserino teimasse mais – Você sempre pode tudo, você sempre é o melhor, você sempre é o superior, você, você, i _você_ /i, agora cala a i_ sua _/i boca e me obedece. Vem, não vai conseguir ir a nenhum lugar com a perna assim, vou te levar pra Hogwarts.

Malfoy pareceu meio chocado com sua atitude, ficou calado enquanto Harry praticamente o arrastava de volta ao povoado, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos, Moana caminhando silenciosamente atrás dos dois.

-Por que está fazendo isso Potter? – perguntou Draco, depois de um tempo.

-Por que eu não faria? Acha que eu te deixaria para morrer? Não que esse seja o caso, mas... você é mais criança do que eu imaginava, Malfoy. – roubou as antigas palavras do sonserino.

-Então você levou a sério minhas palavras? Decidiu parar com isso?

-Acho que sim... por que você, justamente a maior besta que eu conheço, decidiu tomar uma atitude inteligente como essa?

-Vou ignorar os seus "elogios" e ir direto a resposta... Acho que temos coisas mais difíceis e importantes para enfrentar do que essas criancices... a guerra...

-De qual lado você está? – o olhou, sério – Sinceramente?

-Do seu. – ele fechou a cara – Não pergunte o porquê, isso não é da sua conta.

-Estou presenciando a conversa mais improvável do mundo... – Moana os olhou, surpresa.

Draco a olhou, sorriu cínico para Harry:

-Eu estava certo não Potter? Cadela... de estimação... seguindo o seu dono...

Deu um chute na perna ferida dele.

-AI! Seu sádico!

-O aviso que Rony deu lá no expresso ainda está valendo... lembra? Dor... muita dor...

-Ta bom! Ta bom, já calei minha boca!

Cruzaram em silêncio os jardins, por sorte não encontraram ninguém no caminho para a ala hospitalar, Pomfrey os recebeu com aborrecimento, avaliou brevemente a perna de Draco e a enfaixou, jogou algumas vestes no rosto do sonserino enquanto trazia a cortina para tampá-lo:

-Potter, ajude Malfoy a se trocar...

-Não mesmo! – murmuraram os dois.

Ela os olhou.

-Posso me trocar numa boa sozinho... – Draco corou levemente, envergonhado.

-Nesse caso... – Pomfrey os olhou. A porta bateu. – Podem entrar, professores.

Mordeu o lábio franzindo a testa, Snape e McGonnagall, ia sobrar para a Grifinória...

Snape saiu da enfermaria como um morcego derrotado, meia hora depois, Grifinória tinha ganho vinte pontos enquanto que Sonserina perdera trinta, faltando assim apenas setenta para as duas casas empatarem. McGonnagall exigiu a expulsão dos atacantes, mas só o que conseguiu foi uma semana de detenção para eles e o gancho de duas semanas na AD...

Estavam saindo no meio da tarde da enfermaria, com a intenção de irem "almoçar" no Três Vassouras (Draco passaria a noite na ala hospitalar), descendo o morro que levava ao povoado (as árvores ficavam em outro morro) quando algo mais surgiu para atrapalhar...

Moana gritou, mas não teve tempo de reagir, sentiu o impacto nas costas e caiu, rolou morro abaixou, batendo em alguns pedregulhos, gemeu quando terminou de rolar, mão nas costas recém curadas dos dois balaços do dia anterior...

Se levantou torto para segurar Moa antes que ela também se estabacasse, e percebeu com raiva quem era sua atacante:

Cho Chang.

Ela desceu furiosa do morro, cercada de mais meia dúzia de corvinais do sétimo ano, seus inimigos de AD, todos de varinhas na mão.

"Realmente... hoje não é o meu dia..."

Puxou a varinha, Moa também.

-Qual é a sua Chang? – murmurou, irritado. Teria que refazer a imagem que tinha de um daqueles corvinais, um loiro de olhos cinzentos, agora ele não lhe parecia mais uma cópia de Malfoy... não sabia seu nome, mas era um babaca.

-Acha que eu deixaria tudo isso assim, como se não fosse nada? – a morena tremia com a varinha na mão.

-Tudo o que?

-Nós... eu e você... – até a boca dela tremia, não saberia dizer se era de medo ou raiva.

-Não existe mais nós... não existe desde o ano passado... quando você vai entender isso? Estou em outra. – a olhou, pensando em uma saída sem grandes estragos para aquilo.

-Em outra?! – ela berrou – Você me trocou! Pisou em mim!

-Não! – elevou a voz também – Simplesmente não deu certo! Desencana!

Mas ela pareceu não escutar, perdeu a cabeça.

-Esse é o castigo por você ter me trocado por essa... por essa vaca! – gritou ela, ao lado do "Malfoy". – Estupefaça!

Junto com o estuporante veio mais meia dúzia de feitiços dos seus comparsas, entre eles um difindarez (que foi lançado pelo "Malfoy"). Se postou na frente de Moa, erguendo a varinha:

-Protegum Max!

Os feitiços ricochetearam em várias direções, um explodiu erguendo fumaça, Moana aproveitou a deixa e tirou três bombinhas do bolso da capa de Harry num gesto rápido e jogou-as no grupo.

Várias exclamações de nojo, alguns feitiços surgiram do meio do pó e fumaça que ainda cobriam o ar e bateram nos seus pés, apontou cegamente a varinha para onde antes sabia estar o grupo:

-Reducto! Famaquios!

O que foi suficiente para erguer ainda mais fumaça.

-Vem! – Moana o puxou.

Não fazia seu estilo fugir assim, mas era a melhor opção, correram para o meio de algumas árvores, indo por entre elas até atrás do bar Três Vassouras, ainda meio chocados com o acontecimento.

-Mas o que está havendo com esse povo? – Moana o olhou, ela tinha um machucado na testa e uns poucos cortes nos braços, resultados da queda no morro. Sabia que não estava muito diferente.

-Estamos num dia muito agitado... vem – indicou o bar – estou cheio de fome...

Entraram para encontrar o bar lotado como sempre, mas logo uma algazarra ainda maior chamou sua atenção.

-Pombos! Aqui!

Sentaram-se na mesa atulhada de gente, todos da sua turma, Rony, Mione, Dino, Simas, Neville, Gina, Luna, Colin... um grupo extremamente animado.

-Credo, hic, que couve? 'Cês tão deto, hic, nados! – Dino estava meio avermelhado e suado...

-Francamente! – Gina o olhou com censura – Bebeu demais Dino. – ela os olhou – Que foi que houve com vocês?

Saíram contando sem dar muitos detalhes, as cervejas amanteigadas esvaziaram-se rapidamente, enquanto a conversa contagiava. Pelo menos o fim da tarde estava indo bem...

"O lobo... o falcão e a raposa tinha caído... o cavalo se erguia... o lobo saltou... rosnando, furioso... se embolou com o tigre... mão... pescoço... feitiço... liberdade... o lobo se encolheu... levantou...

Imagens opacas e sem foco, com escurecimentos repentinos, clareou, visão límpida... Estava numa masmorra, alguns corpos que conhecia estavam caídos e presos, mas não era a eles que sua atenção se direcionava, aquela criatura odiosa a sua frente lhe apontava a varinha, assim como fazia com ela.

-Desista Harry... realmente acha que pode ganhar? – guinchou ele.

-Acho... Difindarez!

Pedro desviou... para um gordinho baixinho e burro ele tinha um certo talento...

Atacou, lançando os feitiços mais hostis que sabia, porém ainda não tinha experiência suficiente em duelos, estava no mesmo nível de Rabicho.

Desviou do cruciatus:

-Impedimenta!

O feitiço foi rápido o suficiente para Pedro cair contorcendo-se tentando livrar o corpo preso, iria se adiantar para imobilizá-lo quando ouviu os passos às suas costas.

-Avada Kedavra!

Reagiu rápido demais para si mesmo, jogou-se para o lado, e o raio fatal passou longe de Pedro, rente a Rony caído, virou-se:

-Estupefaça! Nesvich!

O estuporante serviu para dissolver o feitiço lançado pelo comensal recém chegado, e o segundo feitiço, uma esfera de eletricidade, subiu em arco ao ser liberado da varinha, e desceu em direção ao comensal, que distraiu-se tentando desfazer a esfera elétrica que caía sobre ele, distração suficiente para Harry aproveitar:

-Incounsmin!

O comensal tombou derrotado.

Ofegante iria tomar ar quando outro feitiço foi lançado às suas costas.

Pedro o desarmara.

Virou-se. Péssima idéia... escorregou pela parede com o segundo feitiço lançado por Pedro, livre do impedimento.

Rabicho se aproximou, uma ferida feia na testa, a varinha apontada para a cara de Harry.

-Perdeu Harry?

Canalizou energia, tomado de inspiração.

-Na verdade, ainda não. – disse firme. Meteu um murro forte na cara de Pedro, que caiu, inconsciente.

Olhou com uma careta para a mão, dolorida, mas sentiu os olhares perplexos dos que o acompanhavam. Sorriu:

-Sempre quis fazer isso."

Abriu os olhos aborrecido, não era o primeiro sonho esquisito que tinha, freqüentemente sonhava com coisas impossíveis, mas não entendia o porquê, e estava começando a prestar mais atenção nisso, quando tinha sonhos meio borrados não conseguia mais dormir.

E cinco minutos depois acreditou ainda mais em sua observação, mas não deu atenção, antes sonhos esquisitos que invasões mentais... que a muito não aconteciam, mas a cicatriz ferroava todas as noites, irritada, claro, Voldemort estava irritado, Harry já estava tendo a petulância de invadir sua mente... mas ainda não conseguia ver nada, apenas borrões, falta de controle, se movia rápido demais na mente do outro o que devia lhe dar uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, e quando Voldemort aparecia em seu "templo" mental, Harry se mandava... não era bobo de ficar.

Tendo perdido o sono ("Pelo amor de Deus, são três da manhã!") desceu para o salão comunal, com esperança de encontrar Moa novamente, mas ele estava deserto. Sentou-se na poltrona, Bichento foi para seu colo. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou acariciando o gato, mas perto de uma hora o cansaço de duas horas de duelos com os setimanistas na AD e a correria diária além das ferroadas na cicatriz fizeram com que escorasse a cabeça no braço da poltrona, e conseqüentemente dormisse.

"As estrelas estavam completamente tampadas por densas nuvens cinzentas, e a pressão não existia. A cicatriz não mudara o ritmo das latejadas, mas Voldemort se aproximava calmamente.

-Potter... Sentiu minha falta?

-Não mesmo... mas estava esperando que você aparecesse... não pode ficar muito tempo sem contar vantagem. – o encarou, frente a frente. – Mesmo quando não tem condições disso.

Voldemort riu.

-Eu? Sem condições de contar vantagem? Você só pode estar brincando Potter!

-Sabemos o que você pretende, sabemos como ir à sua frente, o único detalhe é que você tem Sirius.

-Você acha que isso é uma grande coisa Potter? – Voldemort riu, friamente – Você acha que descobriram os meus planos, o que eu pretendo?

Ele virou as costas, saindo a caminhar enquanto falava, os olhos passando pelas nuvens:

-Para começar, existem centenas de opções de feitiços e rituais nos manuscritos da sociedade; além disso, quem tem o mapa dos lugares escolhidos sou eu. Tenho um tradutor, que por acaso é o seu padrinho; aquele velho estúpido e sua cambada de cães de estimação não sabem onde ficam nossas bases, enquanto que eu e meus poderosos exércitos poríamos facilmente entrar naquele covil que vocês chamam de sede. Ainda acha que eu não tenho condições de contar vantagem?

-Mas sabemos os seus planos... sobre os manuscritos. Podemos virar o jogo.

-Na realidade Potter... – Voldemort se escorou descansadamente em uma densa nuvem, tamborilando os dedos nela – o meu objetivo a longo prazo envolve algo que já teve seus princípios... só que seria... como posso dizer? – ele sorriu, irônico – Ah, sim, permanente.

Fez uma careta:

-Um enigma? Maravilha... por que não traduz essa droga logo em vez de se aborrecer depois?

-Mas é óbvio Potter... como eu disse, já teve seus princípios. – ele parou de tamborilar os dedos, e olhou para Harry, que parecia pensar: - Conseguiu descobrir, Potter?

Olhou-o, forçando a esponja gasta que parecia ser seu cérebro.

-Concordo com o traidor do Snape, você é uma besta realmente obtusa Potter. – Voldemort sorriu.

O que deixou-o profundamente irritado.

-Mas que porra, diz logo os seus planos ou eu te faço sair daqui! – ameaçou.

-Ah é? – Voldemort debochou.

Sorriu amarelo:

-Já sei controlar minha mente. Já sei defender minha mente dessa sua de serpente. Descobri como te banir...

Ergueu a varinha:

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Abriu os olhos irritado, constatando que adormecera em frente à lareira. Tirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos.

-Parabéns Potter, sonhos pirados, dormindo sentado... está realmente merecendo o apelido de demente...

Ouviu um som nas escadas, ergueu a cabeça:

-Hum... Mione?

-Ah – ela o olhou – Harry... também sem sono?

-É... – o sono fora embora de novo, com a irritação de mais um sonho biruta.

Hermione se sentou na poltrona, estranhamente sonhadora. Olhou-o:

-Você está pálido... foi Voldemort?

-Não... foi um sonho com ele.

Iria falar mais, mas ela se ajeitou, repentinamente atenta:

-Sonho?

-Completamente biruta... como todos os outros...

-Outros sonhos birutas? – ele confirmou – Há quanto tempo você tem tido sonhos estranhos?

-Sei lá... uma semana... sem pé nem cabeça...

-E você sabe o motivo? Dos sonhos? – agora ela parecia disposta a fazer um questionário sobre seus sonhos... não contaria nem a pau o sonho do domingo que tivera com Moa...

-Não, do contrário estaria na cama.

Ela estalou os dedos, alegre:

-Acho que sei o motivo... achei meio preocupante quando você disse que o teste de alisutassia tinha dado nível B... pesquisei um pouco... você deve estar sendo acompanhado por seres alisutórios que causam sonhos estranhos... – ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado – mas vou pesquisar mais na biblioteca amanhã.

Entreolharam-se os dois em silêncio. Subitamente lhe veio uma coisa à cabeça. Deu um sorrisinho maroto:

-Vem cá... fiquei sabendo que você está caidinha por um certo cara...

Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Eu não estou caída... eu só... tenho pensado nele... e bem... – ela o olhou, e tomou ar, corando mais ainda – a desgraçada da Moana leu meus pensamentos por legilimancia e agora ela e a Gina não me deixam mais em paz! Ela contou para você foi?

-E quando você vai se declarar? – perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

-Eu nem sei se o que eu sinto por ele é realmente isso Harry! Eu estou é precisando de tempo... para pensar mais e ter certeza... eu ainda não sei...

-O que?!

-Que o que? – ela o olhou confusa.

-Você sem saber de alguma coisa.

-Harry! – ela lhe jogou uma almofada – Vai se catar! – ela o observou mais atentamente – Harry você está muito pálido!

-Estou?

-Claro, se eu estou vendo pelo escuro... Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? Tomou a poção?

-Calma Hermione, estou ótimo, tomei sim... deve ser a cicatriz, está latejando bastante ultimamente...

Ela ficou o observando irritantemente atenta por alguns instantes.

-O que você está escondendo da gente?

Aquela o deixou chocado.

-Nada! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Consciência falando, a profecia... Dera bandeira, respondera rápido demais e em voz alta, Hermione não era boba.

E ela não acreditou na sua resposta.

-Eu estou falando sério.

-Eu também. – a olhou tentando ficar calmo, ela devia ter algum dom para oclumancia, sentiu sua voz tremer ao mentir para ela.

Ela o olhou séria por alguns instantes, então se levantou:

-Melhor ir dormir, está com olheiras feias. – sua voz soou seca e fria – Boa noite.

Estupefato, observou-a subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino sem olhar para trás.

Levantou-se, ainda chocado.

-Caraca...

Mas mesmo assim achou melhor seguir o conselho dela, foi dormir.

Quando se olhou no espelho na manhã seguinte concordou com a amiga, estava mais pálido do que o normal, embora se sentisse bem (na medida do possível), Rony o olhou preocupado, deu de ombros e desceu.

Hermione e Moana conversando sérias ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino, Moa o olhou brevemente enquanto descia. Droga... Mione provavelmente teria contado para Moa sobre sua dúvida... mau pressentimento, clima ruim no ar...

-Vamos? – ela parou do seu lado. Saíram juntos pelo buraco do retrato.

-Você está pálido... – ela o olhou.

-Não sei o porquê. – desviou o olhar, sentiu que não conseguiria encará-la.

-O que você está escondendo?

Pronto, pensou, ela também iria pegar no seu pé, sentiu-se desconfortável, aquilo ficaria muito ruim e chato.

-Nada... – olhou para o chão – você e Mione estão pirando...

-Se estamos pirando por que não nos encara?

Olhou para ela, determinado a enganá-la, mas sentiu o olhar fraquejar ao encará-la, claro, ela entendia muito de legilimancia e oclumancia... desviou o olhar novamente, irritado.

-Você está escondendo sim... por que não nos conta?

-Não estou escondendo nada!

-E por que essa irritação agora? – ela o olhou – Por que não quer nos contar?

-Ah, pára de pegar no meu pé! Tem coisas que só dizem respeito a mim! – murmurou irritado, acelerando o passo e deixando-a para trás.

Mesmo tinha sentado-se á mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Rony, ainda fervendo de irritação, quando este o observou mais atentamente:

-Você está pálido.

Vapor poderia ter escapado de suas orelhas... não falou nada.

-Que foi?

-As garotas estão pegando no meu pé...

-Ah... bem, e sobre o que elas estão insistindo?

Olhou-o vagamente... Deu de ombros.

Rony, conhecendo bem o péssimo humor do amigo, preferiu ficar quieto.

Um minuto depois Hermione e Moana chegaram, Moa parecendo irritada também. "Também, depois daquele corte que eu dei... acho que eu pisei na bola..."

Estava abrindo a boca para iniciar um pedido de desculpas quando Mione falou primeiro, enquanto passava geléia nas torradas:

-Harry, a gente está precisando conversar.

Olhou-a, perplexo, esperando o complemento. Ela o olhou:

-Tem coisas que você não nos contou.

Largou os talheres olhando-a aborrecido, Rony o olhou, entreolharam-se, e o ruivo parecia concordar com as garotas...

Levantou-se aborrecido dando as costas aos três, a fome transformando-se em mal-estar, a cicatriz também não colaborava, latejava desde o dia anterior e estava lhe dando uma dor de cabeça tenebrosa...

Por que tinham que começar com esse assunto agora? Além de tudo o que já acontecia, queriam saber sobre a profecia... às vezes perguntava-se se não era melhor contar, mas previas as reações deles, sem contar que eles não tinham nada haver com aquilo, o destino era seu, não queria envolvê-los naquele inferno mais do que já estavam... melhor deixar assim, quantos menos soubessem melhor...

Estava se decidindo se cabularia os dois períodos de História da Magia quando reconheceu os passos que iam a sua direção, nem virou o rosto para olhá-la, continuou admirando o lago pela janela.

-O que foi aquilo Harry?

-Um súbito ataque de aborrecimento fundindo-se com a irritação – falou com cinismo.

-Por que você está assim com a gente?

-São essas perguntas de vocês... – olhou-a – tem coisas que eu não posso contar, será que vocês não entendem isso?

-Então você está realmente escondendo algo? – ela foi para o seu lado, admirar o lago também, parecendo se acalmar. – Por que não me conta?

Por um momento levou a sério a proposta, mas no outro uma vozinha maldosa imitou a sua, no fundo de sua cabeça... "Certo, o que eu estou escondendo é que tem uma profecia que diz que ou eu mato o Voldemort ou ele me mata... satisfeita?"... Ela ia ficar chocada, para não falar em triste, e não queria ver ela sofrer... não, não enfiaria ela na guerra mais do que ela já estava, já perdera coisas suficientes...

-Não.

-Por que não?

"Se você souber uma forma de desfazer profecias eu até penso no assunto..."...

-Porque não, eu já disse que isso só diz respeito a mim! – saiu da janela, indo pelo corredor, irritação aumentando.

-E se nós pudermos ajudar? Em alguma coisa? Você não pode suportar tudo sozinho! – ela o seguiu.

Parou, tentando acalmar os nervos.

-Você não pode ajudar... ninguém pode. Pensando bem, - a olhou – o melhor jeito de me ajudar é me deixando quieto... podem pelo menos fazer isso?

Ela o encarou demoradamente... tentando analisar seus olhos, ele não deixou... a sineta tocou, e viu-se deixando-a enquanto entrava na sala de aula do professor fantasma, junto com os outros alunos.

A aula de História teria sido boa, se não fosse pelo amuleto queimando frio em seu peito, e por Rony cutucando-o e perguntando por que ele não queria contar, o que só aumentou sua irritação...

Ao entrarem na estufa, na aula de Herbologia, viu no olhar determinado de Hermione que ela estava decidida a pressioná-lo até que contasse, igual ao ano anterior quando ela queria que ele não usasse a lareira de Umbrigde...

E não estava enganado, aquela aula foi um inferno, quando foram liberados aproveitou para sumir no meio da multidão e não compareceu ao almoço, ficou na biblioteca, resolveu pesquisar sobre os seres alisutórios e seus efeitos nos sonhos para ver se conseguia impedir aqueles sonhos estúpidos de continuarem perturbando-o...

A biblioteca estava silenciosa, conseguiu concentrar-se (a dor na cicatriz tinha aumentado, sentia que nada estava ficando muito tempo em sua cabeça, o dia estava sendo horrível), sentindo o amuleto quente o tempo todo no peito, e achar o que precisava...

i

_(...)... os seres alisutórios da dimensão da inconsciência funda agem dentro das lembranças e sentimentos, trazendo a tona emoções esquecidas, mas ainda de importância para o indivíduo, enquanto que os seres alisutórios da dimensão da inconsciência leve ativam os pensamentos mais fortes e sensíveis, ambos na forma de sonhos... (...)_

/i

Parou de ler ali, porque se lembrou de um detalhe... "_Dizem que ele atrai os seres alisutórios da dimensão da inconsciência... parece que precisa ter um certo nível de alisutassia..._"... então era o maldito livro que Moa lhe emprestara que estava causando os sonhos esquisitos! Evitava pesadelos mas atraia sonhos estranhos! Preferia pesadelos... devolveria o livro assim que pudesse... "Eu mereço... É cada uma que me aparece..."

Ainda estava olhando perplexo para o livro quando ouviu novamente passos conhecidos se aproximando...

-Harry, e agora eu estou falando sério, estou de saco cheio de ver você querendo se virar sozinho e bancar o herói e sempre ferrar as coisas por isso! Que merda é essa que você não quer nos contar?

Virou-se, indignado com as palavras, Rony parou a sua frente parecendo zangado e determinado ao mesmo tempo.

-O que faz você pensar que eu vou contar? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – perguntou, irado, sua voz e de Rony cortando o silêncio da biblioteca vazia.

-Sou alguém que ta tentando te ajudar, assim como Hermione e Moana! – Rony elevou a voz, apontando para a porta. – Mas em vez de você engolir esse seu orgulho estúpido e tentar se ajudar e colaborar, você fica aí, se envolvendo nos seus problemas como se estivesse sozinho e sendo grosseiro conosco quando estamos tentando ajudar!

Talvez aquelas palavras estivessem cheias de boas intenções e razão, mas soaram como pedras aos ouvidos de Harry.

-Ah, me deixa em paz! – meio que gritou, agora definitivamente furioso. – Vocês acham que as coisas são simples assim?! Não são! Em vez de me deixarem em paz e confiarem que eu vá pedir ajuda quando precisar saem dando as regras e me forçando a falar o que eu não posso! Já experimentaram ver as coisas pelo meu lado? Pelos meus olhos e jeito de pensar?! Vocês não entendem metade do que está acontecendo!

Se virou para sair dali, antes que fizesse ou dissesse besteira, mas Rony o agarrou pelo ombro, e o virou sem nenhuma delicadeza. Perdeu a cabeça.

-Por que ... ...!!!

Na raiva em que estava, quando Rony o virou, também furioso, acabou acertando-o com um soco no rosto. A cena parou. Rony o olhou espantado com a mão no rosto vermelho, enquanto Harry o encarava num misto de raiva e choque.

Rony tirou a mão do rosto, furioso. Por um momento achou que apanharia, mas o ruivo simplesmente se virou e saiu da biblioteca, sem olhar para trás nem falar nada.


	28. CAP 27 Voltas

**Oi pessoal!**

**Infelizmente NÃO tenho prazer em informar que meus professores são uns psicopatas sádicos e não se importam se temos uma vida e fics para escrever ou não. (na realidade eles nem sabem o que é fic, então, vocês já podem ter uma idéia... T.T )**

**Foi uma semana "terrível", com direito a pai no asilo ("Alescut?" "Sim, é bom com chimia!" kkkk!) (para maiores explicações, Alescut é "tudo bem?" em alemão), Homem-Aranha 3 (quero ver de novo! Caraça, o James Franco é mui lindo!), três provas, três trabalhos, colega ameba dando ataque, reencontro com vídeo-game, casamento, secador de cabelo pegando fogo (meu cabelo não queimou por detalhe X.X), palestra no centro espírita (eu ia falar por 6 minutos, me mandaram falar 12, me empolguei e falei 20), salsichão estragado (me vê um ENO aí?), trabalho no teatro, entre outras coisas... Percebem? Foi corrido, e as fics estão acenando de longe e perguntando: "E nós?"**

**Claro, culpem os professores xD**

**Maaas... CdS está pronta até o cap. 41... isso me dá... (41 – 27... ai minha cabeça... 14?) ...14 semanas para criar vergonha na cara e reiniciar SN... hum... Ainda há esperança!**

**Chega de xurumelas. **

**Daniel Wolf: Valeu! A tendência é melhorar. É final de trimestre, então deveremos ter uma folga depois das provas... que começar a escrever nesse momento.**

**Douglax: Brigadão! Eu também não gostaria de abandoná-la, CdS cresceu comigo... Vamos ver o que o destino reserva a ela não é? Enquanto isso... há Um Uivo na Noite... xD**

**Valeu mesmo pessoal. Vocês me deram o empurrão necessário. É segunda-feira, 00:50 (ops, é terça-feira já) e ta na hora de eu dormir.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo... por que o próximo promete!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e sete-**

**Voltas**

Demorou alguns minutos para tomar real consciência do que havia feito, mas quando finalmente se deu conta sentiu vontade de se bater, iria correr atrás de Rony para pedir desculpas mas a sineta já batia para o retorno às aulas.

Entrou em silêncio na sala de Defesa, junto com os outros, iria falar com Rony, mas a cara desolada e furiosa do amigo lhe tirou toda a coragem. Sentou-se a um canto, sozinho, e não disse nada durante a aula. Hermione e Moana também estavam zangadas, sentadas com Rony, nenhum dos três sequer lhe lançou um olhar. E achava que eles estavam certos, nunca deveria ter batido em Rony...

No jantar também não compareceu, o arrependimento agora parecia estar esfolando-o, procurou Rony em todos os lugares, querendo deixar por último o salão comunal, também tinha medo de encarar as garotas, principalmente Moa...

Depois de procurar até na Sala Precisa, subiu derrotado para o salão comunal, para um certo alívio culposo seu Moana não estava por ali, subiu discretamente para o dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Estava vazio, ou assim parecia... fechou a porta, sem fazer barulho, sentindo o ar pesado dali.

-Rony? – sussurrou, se aproximando da cama do amigo, que estava com a cortina toda fechada.

Silêncio.

-Rony... – sentou-se em sua própria cama, de frente para onde o amigo estaria escondido atrás das cortinas. – Me desculpe Rony... é que eu estava nervoso... vocês insistiram demais em algo que eu não tenho condições de contar... ainda... sei que não devia ter te batido... me perdoe... é que as coisas estão indo muito rápidas... eu não tive tempo de pensar... e o que vocês pediram não é tão simples... eu vou precisar de mais tempo antes de contar... me desculpe.

O silêncio continuou, olhou para a cortina:

-Você está acordado pelo menos? Não que eu tenha que repetir tudo amanhã de manhã...

-Pode poupar suas palavras, eu estou acordado. – a voz dele saiu fria, mas as cortinas continuaram fechadas.

-Ora, por favor Rony! – se levantou, um braço no dossel da cama – Não banque o ofendido, juro que estou arrependido e estou aqui, pedindo desculpas, pode pelo menos olhar para mim?

Demorou um instante, mas as cortinas se abriram e Rony o olhou impassível:

-Você está desculpado desde o momento em que não revidei aquele soco... Acho que pisei na bola também... não deveria ter te segurado... e de qualquer forma – ele deu de ombros, um sorrisinho chateado no rosto vermelho – o soco foi fraco.

-Então, hum, estamos ok? – perguntou, virando-se e pegando alguma coisa na sua cama.

-É... mas ainda vou te encher o saco para me contar o que está escondendo.

-Vai me encher o saco é? – o olhou – e eu vou te encher a cara! Em guarda! – pulou encima do amigo metendo o travesseiro na cara dele...

Achou que obtivera muito facilmente o perdão de Rony, muito mais fácil do que imaginara, mas o amigo parecia estar mais em sintonia com ele do que Moa e Mione. Na mesma noite desceu para o salão comunal, na esperança de achá-las, mas só quem viu foi Gina, que ao vê-lo fechou a cara e o livro e subiu para os dormitórios. Trocou um olhar com Rony.

-Elas estão furiosas com você. – falou Rony, formalmente. – E sabe, tenho que concordar, a sua grosseria somada ao murro que me deu deixou elas extremamente zangadas, Moa não quer te ver nem pintado. Você tem sorte de eu ter um coração de manteiga.

-Você está tentando me animar ou me deixar mais para baixo ainda? – perguntou enquanto se jogava numa poltrona.

-Nenhum dos dois, só estou tentando botar juízo nessa sua cabeça dura.

Encarou-o longamente, estranhando o jeito papai/conselho com que ele falara, e desviou o olhar.

Depois de alguns minutos fazendo relatórios da AD, o retrato da entrada se abriu.

-E aí, cabeção – falou Neville friamente, sentando do lado de Rony. – Gina me contou da sua teimosia.

"Acho que eu deveria ter ficado na cama..."

Não respondeu. Realmente não era o seu dia, e sua irritação novamente ia crescendo, sua cicatriz não parara de latejar.

-Cala a boca Neville, já conversamos, e todo mundo tem o seu dia. – murmurou Rony, parecendo zangado.

-Afinal, que tipo de homem você é, que apanha e fica quieto? – Neville olhou com uma certa doze de desprezo para Rony.

Harry o olhou, pasmo. Agora tinha vontade de socar Neville até ele ficar inconsciente.

-Cala a boca Longbottom! – Rony ficou vermelho, os olhos castanhos brilhando perigosamente, como se estivessem em chamas. – Normalmente os amigos fazem isso, sabe,i _perdoam_/i...

-E normalmente os amigos não metem a mão um no outro! – Neville se ergueu, o rosto mais rosado do que o normal, parecia zangado também, mas falou, com sarcasmo: – Quantas vezes ele te bateu? Duas? Mais? Tem certeza que ele é seu amigo mesmo?

-Agora já chega! – falou, irritado, com certeza Neville estava fora da casinha. Os dois o olharam, assim como vários alunos. – Sobe Neville, ou vou me ver obrigado a fazê-lo a força!

Neville o encarou rebelde, desafiadoramente. Mas pareceu pensar melhor, vendo que Rony também o olhava com desagrado. Deu as costas e saiu vermelho pelas escadas do dormitório masculino.

Entreolhou-se com Rony. Ele abanou a cabeça:

-Não sei o que deu nele. Juro que não sei. Talvez Gina tenha pedido para ele conversar com você, talvez ele esteja querendo que você conte o que quer que seja. Ele sabe de tudo sobre a ordem. Não ligue.

Mas as palavras de Neville abriram um buraco em seu estômago. Demorou um pouco para recordar a outra vez em que agredira Rony. No quarto ano, quando jogara o distintivo do POTTER FEDE na testa dele. Ele havia ficado com uma marquinha na testa, que desapareceu logo em seguida, mas não revidou. Hoje, na biblioteca, também não revidara. E no entanto, dois anos atrás ele pedira perdão e hoje perdoara... será que merecia mesmo o amigo?

Olhou para seus braços, sentia-se sujo, mais do que nunca odiou-se ao recordar do ano anterior, quando por qualquer coisinha descarregava sua raiva e frustração em cima do amigo. Rony sempre o ouvira, sempre o ajudara – exceto talvez naquele breve período do torneio tribruxo – sempre procurava estar junto, ajudar, acompanhá-lo... agora estava lhe dando tempo... e no entanto só agora Harry notara isso...

-Droga! – murmurou, largando a pena, se espetara acidentalmente e uma gotinha de sangue se formava lentamente em seu dedo polegar. Limpou o dedo na capa e enrolou o pergaminho. – Eu vou me deitar, não estou com cabeça e de qualquer forma a cicatriz está me tirando a paciência. E você?

-Eu tenho que ficar mais um pouco, já que Mione não está aqui. Vou depois. Se você for bater no Neville, me chame para ajudar.

Rony o olhou de esguelha; sorriu brevemente e subiu.

Jogou-se irritado na cama, Neville tinha enrolado a cortina em torno de toda a cama, assim como Rony algumas horas antes. Copiou a idéia, se trancando em sua própria cama. Ao largar o corpo sobre o colchão, fechou os olhos, repassando tudo o que o chateava naquele momento... profecia, cicatriz, seus pais, Sirius, Voldemort, a briga com Moa... sentiu seus olhos umedecerem.

Não, falou para si mesmo, no escuro, enxugando os olhos, não precisava disso...

Ficou por alguns minutos pensando, encarando o dossel da cama, mas a mente cansada e triste o fez adormecer, esvaziando-se por completo.

Talvez Neville estivesse certo, talvez não fosse realmente um bom amigo... afundado em seus problemas, não ligara para os outros... egoísta...

Acordou com a certeza de que estava depressivo, queria acabar logo com aquele ar horrível que se instalara no quarteto. No entanto, ao se sentarem, ele e Rony, na mesa da Grifinória para tomar o café da manhã, ouviram dois muxoxos irritados e as duas saíram, largando a refeição pela metade. A pouca fome que tinha desapareceu com o mal estar que se instalou em seu peito.

Rony percebeu.

-Não ligue. – falou ele, para consolá-lo. – elas vão ficar de birra, mas esquecem. Lembra como era comigo com a Mione?

Grande consolo, eles brigavam e voltavam sempre, mas como acabaram? Separados...

Encarar o narigudo oleoso literalmente acabou com o ânimo do grupo... Harry queria morrer a ter que ficar duas horas e meias suportando o ranhoso e o cabeça-de-trigo, Rony chegava a fechar os olhos para não ceder a tentação de jogar a poção ácida em Goyle, Mione constantemente ameaçava Stevenson com a varinha e Moana simplesmente não abria a boca. Lilá percebeu e logo a notícia da briga dos dois se espalhou.

Para seu alívio Malfoy parecia ter assinado com ele um tratado de paz, o silêncio reinava durante o trabalho dos dois e as poucas falas que ocorriam eram secas e carentes de provocação.

Hagrid estava eufórico... o ministério cedera um dragão anão, e agora havia nos terrenos a miniatura gigante do meteoro chinês, o agressivo meteoro coreano.

Deveria ter uns quatro a cinco metros de comprimento da cabeça, com o pescoço esticado, à ponta do rabo espinhento. Sua cabeça, empinada, estava a três metros do chão. As escamas vermelhas reluziam com um brilho dourado, assim como os estranhos cabelos emplumados que vinham da cabeça ao longo do pescoço, como uma crina, também refulgiam dessa cor. As garras eram enormes e duras como pedras, castanhas com um risco dourado no centro. Os dentes brilhavam brancos ao sol, e as enormes asas, com cerca de nove metros de envergadura de ponta a ponta, agitavam-se provocando fortes deslocamentos de ar.

As garotas da turma ficaram pasmas, mas os rapazes se animaram. Hagrid passou dados sobre eles, e falou sobre eles e suas funções na guerra que acontecia fora dos terrenos do colégio.

-Este está domado. Podem ver os arreios? – ele apontou para a boca do bicho, onde um arremate de metal aparecia introduzido por debaixo da língua da fera, o freio, e dele saíam duas argolas, nas quais estavam presa uma tira poderosa de couro, a rédea, estendida pelo pescoço do bicho.

-É como montar num cavalo. – continuou Hagrid. – Mas um cavalo maior e mais perigoso. Vocês devem montar acima da cernelha do dragão, apoiando-se na base do pescoço, as pernas devem estar em frente às articulações das asas, caso contrário quando ele bater as asas ou baixar a cabeça vocês irão desabar. – até aí todo mundo ouviu com tranqüilidade e interesse.

"Muito bem. Quem quer tentar?"

O silêncio foi cortado apenas pelas fungadas do dragão. Decididamente Hagrid tinha pirado.

"Talvez... se o dragão me arrancar uma perna a Moa fique com pena e me visite lá na ala hospitalar..." pensou, com cinismo.

-Eu vou, Hagrid. – falou, dando um passo a frente.

Hagrid sorriu.

-Muito bom Harry!

Sentiu mais do que viu Hermione e as garotas prenderem a respiração, no entanto Moa olhou com um pouco de apreensão.

Hagrid soltava a corrente que prendia o dragão a um grosso pinheiro, enquanto Harry passava pela lateral do bicho, procurando um lugar onde pudesse subir pelas escamas lisas do bicho. Usando a perna traseira do dragão como apoio, pendurou-se na asa e içou-se para o dorso da fera, indo até a cernelha. Hagrid deu um sorrisinho:

-Teria sido mais fácil se tivesse usado a corrente para subir...

Sorriu envergonhado enquanto Rony, Simas e Dino davam uma risadinha. Segurou firme a rédea de couro, nervoso, o dragão ergueu a cabeça e o espiou pelo canto do olho.

-Certo, puxe para trás quando quiser parar e para o lado quando quiser virar. Puxe a rédea para baixo quando quiser descer e faça pressão embaixo das asas para subir. Não vá muito longe, ou ele pode se animar e tentar fugir. – falou Hagrid, animadamente.

-E se ele... se eu perder o controle? – perguntou preocupado, vendo o olhar faminto da fera.

Hagrid inclinou a cabeça.

-Bem, aí você vai ter um problema sério.

Sentiu que perdia o chão...

-Muito bem... – o meio gigante foi até o lado do animal – Vai! – e meteu uma palmada na coxa do bicho.

"Nunca mais vou reclamar de um hipógrifo!!!" pensou desesperado quando sentiu o monstro se erguer enquanto suas asas se abriam e batiam com força. Nuvens de poeira levantaram do chão e os demais estudantes tossiram; ganhou o céu com a impressão de que poderia desabar dele a qualquer instante. Enquanto o dragão vermelho voava acima das árvores da floresta, os alunos exclamavam admirados lá embaixo; era um vôo mais suave que o do hipógrifo, mas tinha a impressão de que poderia sair voando do bicho a qualquer instante, enquanto ele erguia a cabeça – e o corpo também – verticalmente, subindo como um pedregulho lançado por um gigante, com Harry agarrado a sua crina dourada e se mantendo com as pernas apoiadas firmemente no peito do bicho.

Depois de algum tempo, quando suas pernas e mãos estavam dormentes e o bicho continuava subindo, começou a se preocupar... já chegavam perto das primeiras nuvens... arriscou um olhar para baixo; Hogwarts era um pontinho preto cercado por um verde escuro...

Puxou a rédea para si, tendo que largar dos cabelos do bicho, determinado a descer; o dragão voltou a cabeça para trás, ficando de cabeça para baixo; quase entrou em pânico quando o bicho começou a descrever círculos no ar, sentia que as pernas estavam escorregando do pescoço liso do dragão... ficando ora de cabeça para cima, hora de cabeça para baixo...

-Desce! Desce! Desce SUA LAGARTIXA ESTÚPIDA! DESCE!!! – berrou, quando sentiu suas pernas finalmente escorregarem do pescoço liso do bicho, ficando preso a ele pela rédea. Da qual não soltaria nem morto.

Então, quando parou de fazer pressão abaixo do pescoço do bicho – e era esse o comando para fazê-lo subir, lembraria-se mais tarde – o dragão terminou o último círculo e desceu. Embicando para o chão.

Não pôde deixar de berrar quando viu o chão se aproximar rapidamente; conseguiu achar um apoio na base das asas do dragão, deitando-se sobre o pescoço do bicho, agarrando-se na crina e abraçando a rédea... Não tinha mais coragem para se mover, e não acreditava que o dragão fosse suicida a ponto de se jogar no chão, que já estava bem perto...

Mesmo assim fechou os olhos quando viu o impacto com a terra se aproximar, seus colegas de olhos arregalados saíram de perto, achando que o dragão fosse desmoronar em cima deles, Hagrid berrava alguma coisa...

Mas o dragão não era suicida. A oito metros do chão virou bruscamente, voltando à posição original, de barriga para baixo, e subindo levemente, sobrevoando as árvores. Harry abriu os olhos, o coração batendo freneticamente... criando coragem, sentou-se novamente, percebendo que fora ele mesmo o culpado por aquele vôo inesquecível, manejara o bicho errado... Depois de ter sobrevoado uns quatrocentos metros floresta adentro, achou que já estavam novamente longe demais, puxou com extremo cuidado a rédea para a esquerda... o dragão virou abertamente para aquele lado. Manteve a pressão na rédea até ele virar completamente, aliviou a pressão... o dragão voou reto...

Não era tão difícil assim, sobrevoou a floresta e deu uma volta por cima do lago, subiu ao sobrevoar os terrenos e deu um leve mergulho em direção a orla da floresta, dando um longo rasante e pousando suavemente do lado do picadeiro.

Eram seus ouvidos ou estava tudo quieto e calmo?

Deu duas palmadas no pescoço do dragão e passou uma perna para o lado, pulando do alto do pescoço do bicho. O chão nunca lhe pareceu tão firme... Hagrid voltou com os alunos, os grifinórios todos pálidos e trêmulos.

-Que vôo! – murmurou Hagrid, sorrindo – Quase matou todos do coração... tudo bem Harry?

-Tudo ok. – falou. Seus joelhos ainda estavam bambos do susto. – Mas não quero repetir a experiência tão cedo...

Voltou para o lado de Rony, que estava pálido. Sabia que estava duas vezes mais branco do que ele.

-Pensei que você ia se matar! – sussurrou Rony, angustiado. – Quando você desceu...

-Eu também... – falou brevemente. Olhou para Moa, e por um instante seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ela os desviou friamente. – E a Moa?

-Ficou tão assustada quanto eu e Mione. – respondeu Rony brevemente, lançando um olhar a ex-durmstranguiana.

Depois da excepcional voada de Harry, Hagrid achou que era melhor apenas passar mais dados sobre os dragões... mostrou aos alunos o que eles comiam, formas de defesa, entre outros assuntos.

Naquele dia Harry ficou conhecido como O Dragão, as fofocas se espalharam e muitos alunos haviam visto o acontecimento pelas janelas, não havia um aluno que não soubesse de sua façanha. Tentou durante todo o dia falar com Moa, mas, se ela já estava evitando-o antes, agora que todos davam tapinhas nas suas costas, parecia que nunca mais queria vê-lo.

Naquela noite, no Salão Comunal, ficou até tarde preenchendo os relatórios atrasados da AD. Estava chateado. Dera duas aulas para o sexto ano, Malfoy aparecera, seguro dos outros sonserinos pelo gancho da AD, até Hermione aparecera, ainda lhe dando respostas e olhares secos, mas Moa não. Rony até tentara animá-lo, dizendo que "era um relatório a menos para preencher", mas a verdade era que ela estava punindo-o como a um cão pelo seu mau comportamento. E mesmo contrariado, admitia que ela estava relativamente certa.

Quinta também não foi produtiva. Procurou-a o dia inteiro, mas as garotas pareciam estar fazendo uma gangue para evitar que ele visse Moa. Quase foi "reductado" por Parvati quando forçou a entrada no banheiro feminino... sorte que suas defesas externas eram fortes.

McGonnagall iniciou com conjurações, e pelo menos conseguiu conjurar um alfinete, enquanto Rony conseguira conjurar uma almofadinha com várias agulhas espetadas... mas não levou lição suplementar, ao contrário de Neville, que estava evitando-o desde o dia anterior e não conjurara nada.

Hagrid, pela primeira vez nas aulas do sexto ano, dispensara a criatura mágica e aplicara uma longa prova sobre as criaturas vistas até ali... avisou que era a nível de N.I.E.M., apenas para ver o que eles sabiam. Harry, pessoalmente, achara que merecia no mínimo um nove.

-Como você acha que foi? – perguntou, indo com Rony para o castelo, almoçar.

-Acho que fui bem; me confundi um pouco com as quimeras, mas foi só isso. E você?

Harry não respondeu. Hermione e Moana acabavam de passar por eles, sem olhar para o lado, nem para trás.

Nigellus estava super satisfeito.

-Vocês são a turma mais adiantada que eu tenho – falou ele, assim que todos se sentaram e se aquietaram. – já viram todo o assunto de sexto ano. Pedi permissão ao diretor para começar a ensinar-lhes o assunto do sétimo ano, e ele deixou. Portanto – ele se levantou, sorridente, lembrando mais do que nunca Sirius. – pergaminhos e penas a mão, vamos anotar algumas coisas e partiremos para os duelos adultos.

Era isso que queria aprender desde que reiniciaram a AD. Duelos de adultos. Com certeza, e isso ficou bem claro, era o melhor duelista entre os alunos.

Os dois períodos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas passaram rápidos demais para seu gosto. O professor, ao ver seu talento, pediu um duelo com ele. É claro que Harry perdeu, mas mesmo assim os demais alunos pareceram aumentar ainda mais o respeito por ele como capitão da AD.

Sexta de manhã amanheceu chuvosa, e serviu para baixar ainda mais sua animação. Sorriu ao ver Edwiges entrando bem e saudável pela janela e pousar no seu ombro, bicando sua orelha com saudades.

-Então ela está curada! – murmurou Rony esticando com cuidado a asa com a cicatriz. – Tire o jornal.

Edwiges vinha com um exemplar do Profeta Diário no bico. Abriu o jornal em cima da mesa, e perdeu na hora a fome ao ver a manchete principal.

i

_A VOLTA DO NEGRO_

_O perigoso fugitivo Sirius Black, primeira pessoa a fugir da outrora segura prisão dos bruxos Azkaban, e dado como morto pelo Quartel General dos Aurores, está de volta. Durante o ataque de ontem à casa do Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, Black foi visto por várias testemunhas oculares bruxas e trouxas, atacando junto com os demais Comensais da Morte a mansão do ministro. Cornélio Fudge sobreviveu.. (página 5)_

_/i_

Rony, enquanto observava o silêncio de Harry diante da mensagem, pegou o bilhete com a letra de Remo, que estava entre as folhas do Profeta.

-Olhe.

Pegou o bilhete. Só havia três palavras.

i

_Agora é definitivo._ /i

Se entreolharam.

-Bem – disse Rony, cautelosamente – se eles voltaram mesmo, para o lado de lá, não podíamos esperar que fosse demorar muito para aparecer, não é?

Não respondeu. Hermione veio cumprimentar Edwiges. Moana nem se levantou da ponta da mesa.

-Então ela está boa? – perguntou Mione, sorrindo, estranha.

-É, Remo a deixou novinha. – falou Rony, tenso.

-Escutem – ela se agachou, se aproximando, lançando um breve olhar a Moa que conversava com Lilá. – Harry. Ela está irredutível. Já tentei convencê-la e aliviar a sua barra dizendo que você é grosso por natureza quando está irritado, e coisas do gênero, mas ela está determinada a puni-lo. Vou distrair as garotas hoje logo depois da aula de Poções, e você fala com ela quando ela estiver indo do banheiro para a sala de Flitwick.

Hermione deu um beijo em sua bochecha e voltou a se sentar do lado de Moa. Edwiges piou intrigada. Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu ajudo a distrair. Vá ensaiando uma boa conversa, tem dois períodos de Poções para decidir se morre com um tapa na cara ou se reconquista a garota da sua vida.

Aquela frase de Rony não foi muito animadora. Sua cabeça estava parada, não raciocinava. Em seus pensamentos estavam o fato de que seu pai e Sirius estavam do lado de Voldemort, e que sua chance de falar com Moa estava dali a algumas horas. Seu pastelão de carne já havia esfriado quando seu cérebro lentamente voltou a funcionar, e reparou que Simas sentava rindo de se acabar na mesa.

-Vocês não vão acreditar! – ria ele, com falta de ar. – Não vão acreditar... sabem com quem Dino está? Com a Lovegood! Peguei os dois no maior amasso!

Simas ria como se o mundo fosse acabar, como se tivesse visto McGonnagall dançando balé ou Snape esfregando os cabelos, exageradamente. Rony sacudia a cabeça enquanto o louro tinha ataques de riso comendo o pastelão, e quando Dino surgiu vermelho e estranhamente bocó ele quase morreu rindo.

-Que foi? – Dino olhou o amigo, sorrindo – A Luna é a maior gata! Agora que cortou os cabelos, e é bem legal... é a garota mais profunda e compreensiva que eu já conheci.

-Dino – falou Rony friamente – quer calar a boca? Antes que Simas morra de asfixia?

Malfoy estava com alguns roxos e um corte na cara, parecia ter apanhado. Apenas uma pergunta e ele respondeu que surrara vários sonserinos quando estes tentaram lhe dar outra lição. Havia algo estranho no sonserino que lhe intrigava, mas sua cabeça estava ocupada demais para pensar no assunto.

No corredor do segundo andar, atropelou vários alunos na ânsia de chegar logo ao corredor do banheiro feminino. Estava vazio, e sentiu um cheiro podre de bomba de bosta no ar. Escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura quando viu a porta do banheiro se abrir e alguém de cabelos castanhos avermelhados sair.

Ela mesmo passava pela armadura quando saiu de trás da mesma.

-Moa, podemos conversar?

-Não Harry, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça – ela tentou passar. Ficou na frente dela.

-Qual é, dor de cabeça é a pior desculpa que você pode inventar.

-Me desculpe, mas não consegui pensar em outra melhor. – disse ela, com ironia, tentando passar.

-Moa, vamos conversar...

-Não tenho nada pra falar com você.

-Mas eu tenho que... – segurou o braço dela quando ela tencionou se afastar.

-Não Harry! – ela desvencilhou o braço, zangada.

-Moa, por favor!

Ela o olhou irritada. Reparou que ela ainda usava o amuleto cujo par lhe dera de Natal.

-Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

-Você pediu para eu deixá-lo quieto, então eu o deixo!

-Não precisa fazer isso comigo... – falou, magoado.

-Estou fazendo o que você fez comigo, evitando-o – disse ela, friamente.

-Eu sei que errei... você não sabe perdoar?

-Não é errar e simplesmente pedir desculpas. – ela o olhou, aborrecida – Isso seria cinismo. Você precisa entender que em um relacionamento são em momentos como esse que conhecemos mais verdadeiramente as pessoas. Não posso ficar com alguém que não confia em mim.

-Eu confio... mas não posso contar... me arrependo de ter sido grosseiro... eu estava irritado, vocês deveriam ter me dado um tempo ao invés de me pressionarem.

-Sinto muito – ela o olhou – acho que nós dois temos muito o que pensar.

Concordou. Ela o olhou e virou as costas, abandonando-o no corredor.

Feitiços simplesmente não rendeu para Harry. Seu cérebro estava estuporado, e ele recebeu lição suplementar, o que gerou várias gracinhas por parte dos sonserinos.

Por outro lado, Mione voltou a ser absolutamente simpática. Parecia desaprovar o comportamento de Moana, e não mais insistia no assunto "O que você está escondendo?". Harry suspeitava, e tinha quase certeza, que Rony andara conversando com ela a respeito.

No entanto, durante à tarde, teve a impressão de ter visto Moa mais simpática durante os treinos deles. Teria tido certeza se os dois imbecis não parassem de jogar balaços neles, Bryan e Mauro estavam com senso de humor de trasgo. O treino de nada valeu, exceto para ficarem cobertos de lama e encharcados. A moral na Grifinória estava em baixa.

-Vamos ver Hagrid! – propôs Rony, tentando animar os dois (Harry e Mione) – Faz séculos que não vamos a casa dele e a Selda deve estar enorme! Vocês não ouviram os latidos grossos durante a tarde?

-Você se esquece que eu tenho aulas da AD Rony. – falou, folheando desanimadamente os arquivos com o conteúdo de cada turma.

-Eu até iria Rony – falou Mione – mas tenho quinze gorros de elfos para fazer, sabe, não sei o que deu em mim, não fiz nada durante o ano! Quinze é apenas uma pequena parcela...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Os dois tiveram grandes esperanças que ela tivesse esquecido o FALE, e pelo visto esquecera durante o namoro dela com Rony, mas agora que estava desocupada, sem amassos durante os turnos de monitor, parecia voltar com o grupo com força total.

-Ahhh, eu esqueci meu relatório do quinto ano – falou em tom de desânimo, interrompendo a falação interminável de Mione sobre tricô e elfos.

-E eu do time! – Rony quase caiu na ânsia de acompanhá-lo.

Os dois foram até o dormitório do sexto ano.

-Sinceramente, a Mione precisa arranjar um novo namorado, nem que seja o Malfoy mesmo.- falou Rony, se jogando na cama.

-O Malfoy? – o olhou, remexendo no malão mais que transbordando de coisas (principalmente livros).

-Não ficou sabendo? Escutei as garotas cochichando que ela está interessada nele, estiveram de papinho na biblioteca várias vezes... isso explica porque ele está tão diferente.

-E você acha que ele também está interessado?

-Sim, e é isso que me preocupa. – Rony apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo. Harry o olhou e sorriu, Rony fez uma careta – Não, não é ciúmes, é... cuidado. Malfoy é um galinha, pegador, já ficou com umas quinze garotas esse ano, eu espero que Mione não seja mais uma. Se ele gosta mesmo, que sejam felizes... mas não acho que eles combinem.

-E Dino e Luna? Não combinam também, e mesmo assim estão juntos.

-Você acha que não combinam? – Rony franziu a testa – Eu acho que sim, os dois se completam, Luna é calminha e Dino explosivo... tem titica na cabeça. E Simas? Que não fica com ninguém?

-Sabe de uma coisa? Se continuarmos com essa conversa vamos acabar virando fofoqueiros... viu por aí um livro azul com um título enorme?

-Algo que envolve sonhos? Vi, os dragões estavam roendo...

Harry quase entrou em pânico, achou o livro de Moa embaixo da cama com as bordas esfareladas...

-Ela vai me matar... literalmente.

-E nós fazendo todo este esforço pra vocês dois voltarem... você também não colabora. – Harry o olhou – é eu conversei com ela, e ela falou que você é um grosso e que ela está te tratando da mesma forma que você a tratou. Se alguém me perguntasse vocês dois é que combinam, um mais teimoso que o outro... dois melóides.

Rony levou um livro na cara.

-Ai! Certo, vamos no Hagrid amanhã? Depois dos treinos?

-Pode ser...

Quarto e quinto anos foram insuportáveis, só para variar. Estavam recebendo quase a mesma matéria, feitiços básicos de batalha, coisa que no ano anterior Harry mal tinha visto. Que bom que andava estudando... ou aqueles moleques logo iam ultrapassá-lo. O alívio de Harry, era que como duelista ainda era o melhor aluno, e se não estivesse estudando os outros teriam uma amplitude de feitiços maior do que a sua. ("Ok... o vício da Mione é contagioso...")

Sábado, uma hora da tarde... numa grande sala de duelos... seis arenas com um duelo em cada... e uma enorme torcida.

-Nesvish!

Uma esfera de eletricidade avançou em direção a Harry... era um lufo-lufo do sétimo ano, ótimo aluno e ótimo duelista. Harry sabia que a esfera subiria quando estivesse um metro na sua frente e atingiria-o de cima. Ergueu a varinha, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Apenas nos momentos de adrenalina conseguia esquecer todos os problemas.

-Protex Regionallis! Berserk!

Deveria estar virando sádico mesmo... novamente conjurou a proteção ao redor da arena, o feitiço do lufo-lufo rebateu no berserk e ficou doidão... picando velozmente na proteção, saiu pulando na arena... o lufo-lufo conjurou vários escudos, tentando defender-se do nesvich rápido e elétrico, mas a velocidade do feitiço modificado foi maior que a sua... não teve tempo de fazer uma barreira quando o feitiço picou fora de controle em sua direção.

-Potter venceu.

O lufo-lufo estava inconsciente no chão, a arena tinha vários rombos e os aplausos começaram lentamente a soar quando Harry desfez a barreira vermelha a sua frente.

-Vou ter que lhe dar uma detenção se destruir a arena novamente Potter – falou Flitwick, quando Harry desceu.

Mas Rony e Hermione lhe esperavam com cara de enterro.

-Que foi?

-Moa... – falou Mione.

-E Cho. – completou Rony.

-O que? – perguntou nervoso, olhando ao redor.

-Bem, Cho detonou com a Moa. – falou Mione.

-Levamos ela para a ala hospitalar.

-Mas ela está bem, Pomfrey disse que pode curar numa boa.

-Sorte que foi no braço...

Cinco minutos depois Harry invadiu a ala hospitalar.

-Moa?

Ela estava sentada numa cama, o braço direito inteiro ensangüentado assim como suas vestes, um corte profundo indo desde o ombro até a mão, a pele esfolada, arrebentada.

-Sua ex me deu a maior sova.

Ela parecia chateada, talvez, e muito provavelmente, por ter perdido o duelo do torneio para a ex namorada do rapaz que gostava.

-Sinto muito.

-Cala a boca Harry.

A olhou, sem saber se ela estava zangada ou se estava furiosa.

-Ainda vai me ignorar por muito tempo?

-Talvez, se quando Pomfrey curar o meu braço meu humor não estiver melhor. Talvez Hermione e Rony estejam certos, talvez eu esteja pegando pesado com você mesmo.

O tom de voz dela não sugeria nada, e iria abrir a boca para perguntar o que foi que a atingira quando um tufão descontrolado chamado Pomfrey saiu de seu escritório:

-POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE ELA ESTÁ EM TRATAMENTO? SANGRANDO? FORA! FORA!

Ainda estava pasmo quando ela fechou a porta, só faltando ter lhe dado uma vassourada.

-E aí?

Duas criaturas ansiosas o olhando.

-Pomfrey pode curá-la. – falou, distraído.

-Vamos Harry. – Rony o puxou pela orelha – Treino.

Botaram Marco para jogar pesado no treino, o calouro melhorava visivelmente, e quando botaram-no num teste contra Harry como apanhador, Harry até se envergonhou quando ele pegou o pomo (ele estivera distraído ao ver Moa com Mione lá embaixo, o braço restaurado). Mas, depois de pegar o pomo duas vezes, ficou provado que ainda era útil como apanhador.

-Francamente Harry, com certeza esse moleque deve ser seu parente. – disse Rony, quando iam saindo.

-E é, eu não contei? – perguntou, ao ver as duas garotas correndo em sua direção, seu coração mais leve assim como as nuvens cinzas lá encima. – É meu primo em segundo grau.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor e desagradável entre Harry e Moa até eles chegarem na cabana de Hagrid.

-Ah, finalmente, pensei que tinham se esquecido de mim! – falou o meio gigante, sorrindo, quando eles entraram. Hagrid tinha uma marca roxa enorme no meio da cara.

-Tudo bem Hagrid? – perguntou Rony, vendo o hematoma.

-Ah, isso foi o Grope. – três olhares preocupados, e um de confusão (a cabeça oca da Moa) – Não foi nada, ele derrubou uma árvore em cima de mim por acidente. Tem estado muito estressado, comensais têm aparecido na floresta. Esperem aí.

Hagrid olhou pela janela, sorrindo, e assoviou. Um segundo depois e uma coisa negra passou como um foguete pela porta dos fundos, se jogando nas canelas de Harry.

-Caramba, toda vez que eu vejo esse bicho ele parece maior – falou, observando o cachorro, do tamanho de um galgo, abanar o rabo freneticamente, pulando nas pernas dos quatro jovens.

-É, ela está crescendo bem – falou Hagrid orgulhoso – e vejam bem, vai ser das grandes, normalmente belgas são menores que capas-pretas.

-Como está a ordem Hagrid? – perguntou Hermione, erguendo os cabelos para que Selda não os mordesse.

-Hum... – ele lançou um olhar esquivo para Harry. – Andei conversando com Remo. Vocês já sabem do feitiço lançado em Fugde não? – dois olhares intrigados, Hagrid olhou para Harry – Você não contou para eles?

-Contei – corou – só para Rony...

Mais uma pilha para acabar seu namoro.

Com ajuda dos dois rapazes, Hagrid contou para as garotas da aliança feita com o ministério.

-Bem. Eles pegaram Fudge na esperança de que ele contasse, mas, como esperávamos, ele não disse, bem, não poderia neh? Agora estão tentando descobrir o fiel do feitiço, estamos tentando disfarçar Tonks mais. E, bem, agora sabemos quem foi o traidor da ordem da fênix não? – Hagrid olhou novamente para Harry – Na noite do ataque. Sirius.

A ficha, não muito surpreendente, caiu, ainda assim dolorosa.

-Foi um golpe de sorte para eles, entraram no ministério antes, tiraram ele do véu e o puseram sob controle, não sei como, e fizeram ele revelar a entrada da sede. Agora estão usando-o como um comensal, bem, vocês leram o jornal hoje não é?

Eles preferiram não responder, a cachorrinha ainda puxando a capa de Harry.

-De qualquer forma, agora vai ser quase impossível inocentá-lo, se precisarmos fazer isso. E as votações para o sucessor de Fudge já estão começando. – Rony se mexeu na cadeira, Hagrid sorriu torto para ele – seu pai está em segundo lugar, Dumbledore, mesmo não sendo candidato, em primeiro.

Rony não pôde deixar de sorrir com a notícia, e Harry tentou acompanhá-lo, para afastar o mau clima dali.

-Vai ser maravilhoso se Arthur virar ministro... – continuou Hagrid – vamos poder consertar todos os erros que até agora aconteceram. E tomar as melhores decisões. Mas ainda estamos contando com o ovo na barriga do dragão; tem muitas votações pela frente ainda.

A conversa não durou muito mais que uma hora, quando Harry se levantou atrasado para as aulas do terceiro ano da AD. Saíram apressados, com o cachorro os seguindo.

-Dia agitado hoje – comentou Rony enquanto se afastavam. – Torneio, quadribol, Hagrid, AD... sujeira!

A última palavra foi dita numa exclamação de susto, quando vultos irromperam da floresta.

-Abaixem-se! – gritou.

Os comensais atacaram, Harry puxou a varinha, sua barreira protegendo os amigos da maioria dos feitiços lançados, atacou:

-Difindarez! Estupefaça! Nesvish! Berserk! Impedimenta!

A maioria de seus feitiços era em vão, seus amigos atacavam também, os comensais cercavam-nos, entre doze e quinze, Hermione e Rony caíram, Moa gritou, Harry apontou para os três que se adiantavam para ele:

-Difindarez! – o feitiço foi rebatido, em sua raiva usou mais força do que pretendia: - BERSERK!

O feitiço explodiu, um dos comensais caiu, sentiu os cortes se abrirem em seu rosto e braços, um feitiço o derrubou pelas costas, alguém o segurou contra o chão, juntando seus braços dolorosamente sobre suas costas:

-Aqui! Peguei!

-Passem o portal! – berrou outro.

Contra o chão como estava, sentiu cutucarem com muita força suas costas com algo pontudo, e viu pelo canto do olho a peça comprida e azulada estremecer. No redemoinho de cores e ventos que se seguiu, soube que estava sendo transportado com dois comensais, e uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que fora levada também.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Palhinha do cap. 28: **

_**As dores agudas da maldição lhe arrancaram das visões com um tranco violento que lhe deixaram quase inconsciente enquanto voltava para o plano físico, dessa vez não conseguiu abafar os próprios berros, e por muito tempo permaneceu, até Voldemort entender o que havia acontecido, e perceber que tentaria em vão descobrir o que queria.**_

**Até a próxima!**


	29. CAP 28 Na escuridão

**Finalmente de volta!**

**Sofri um bloqueio terrível com Um Uivo, e não postei mais nada. Mas cá estamos novamente!**

**Amo esse capítulo (sim, não estou sendo modesta mesmo).**

**Agradecimentos a Douglax, que aparentemente vai ler todos os meus trabalhos XD.**

**Espero que gostem... beijão!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**b Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e oito-**

Na escuridão /b 

i

_Contra o chão como estava, sentiu cutucarem com muita força suas costas com algo pontudo, e viu pelo conto do olho a peça comprida e azulada estremecer. No redemoinho de cores e ventos que se seguiu, soube que estava sendo transportado com dois comensais, e uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que fora levada também._

/i

Seu cérebro ainda estava turvo quando o transporte cessou, talvez pela rapidez dos acontecimentos, ou talvez por causa do chute que levara na cabeça... de qualquer forma, a informação de que estavam em sérios apuros lhe penetrou nas idéias no instante em que levou mais um chute nas costelas, tendo a peça recentemente azulada sido retirada de suas costas.

Se ergueu, para ver que estava em um lugar parecido com uma masmorra, as paredes de pedra bruta, as tochas de um fogo azulado e doentio. Ganchos de ferro caíam do teto, como que para pendurar corpos. A porta era larga e deveria ser de uns três séculos atrás, a julgar pelo seu estado. E algumas poltronas medievais ao longo da parede.

Mas não teve tempo para raciocinar, Moa caiu no chão com um feitiço, eram apenas dois comensais, riam, enquanto um apontava a varinha para ele, Harry atacou:

-Difindarez!

O comensal foi rápido:

-Protego!

O feitiço voltou novamente, e outra vez lançou o escudo modificador, berserk, mas com uma força moderada. O difindarez explosivo voltou, mas o segundo comensal não teve dó:

-Crucio!

A maldição imperdoável se juntou com o finite incantatem do primeiro comensal, e, enquanto seu difindarez era absorvido, pulou para o lado para desviar da maldição.

-Ah, então o Potter quer brincar! – riu o primeiro comensal. – Vamos mostrar para ele, Dolohov!

Antonio Dolohov aparatou. Antes que se virasse para defender a maldição recém lançada, alguém ao seu lado a rebateu. Moa se levantara.

-Mas que inferno! Pare de brincar, Dolohov, levar de uma garota! – berrou o primeiro – Crucio! Estupefaça!

Empurrou a garota para que esta não fosse atingida pela maldição, e rebateu o estuporante. Dolohov voltou a atacar, e sua barreira inconsciente rebateu o feitiço em direção ao comensal. Atacou o primeiro:

-Impedimenta! – ele dissolveu o feitiço e rapidamente atacou. – Difindarez!

Seu difindarez, lançado com raiva, engoliu o feitiço negro do comensal, e o atingiu em cheio no peito. O sangue espirrou, e sentiu as gotículas de sangue mancharem seu rosto, assim como o grito do bruxo cortava o ar.

Mas sua barreira não resistiu à chuva de feitiços lançados por Dolohov, furioso. Sentiu o feitiço negro no ombro, e caiu, Dolohov se adiantando vitorioso. Nem bem tinha caído, e já erguia o braço:

-Preterritun! – Dolohov dissolveu o feitiço, mas caiu para o lado; Moa voltava.

-AH! – berrou ele do chão – PESTE! VOCÊS ME PAGAM, SEUS VERMES! AVADA KEDAVRA!

No momento em que o raio verde saía de sua varinha, um feitiço vermelho atingiu sua mão, fazendo a maldição fatal ser desviada para o teto no qual abriu um rombo: o outro comensal, ferido e ofegante, parecia furioso.

-NÃO! VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO PODE MATÁ-LOS! – rugiu.

Harry não esperou mais. Enquanto Dolohov levantava, atacou o desconhecido, que novamente caiu, dessa vez estuporado. Virou-se para Dolohov, cujos ataques eram desviados por Moa.

-Nesvish!

Mas Dolohov era experiente, sabia lutar. Erguendo a varinha em direção ao teto, rebateu a esfera de eletricidade; ela voltou, e Moa, inexperiente, foi atingida, tombando inconsciente.

No breve instante em que olhou a namorada cair, Dolohov atacou Harry. Voou contra a parede, sangue na boca, enquanto Dolohov partia para mais uma pá de feitiços. Agradeceu a Merlin por ter aquela defesa inconsciente...

-DESGRAÇADO! VAI OU NÃO CAIR?!?

-Prefiro ficar de pé! – berrou imprudente, se levantando com a varinha na mão. – Vastarum!

O pedaço de chão na frente de Dolohov explodiu, atingindo o comensal, que gritou, Harry escorregou contra a parede, manchando-a de sangue, resultado do último feitiço do comensal, que estava arrebentado tentando se levantar.

Ainda vendo estrelas, ergueu a varinha, pronto para fazê-lo perder os sentidos, mas sons de chicote o surpreenderam; e corpos se materializaram, rindo, varinhas erguidas, todos encapuzados e mascarados, nojentos. Mesmo que quisesse não teria conseguido defender-se dos feitiços que lançaram.

-Enervate.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos reconheceu com uma desagradável sensação no estômago a voz que conjurara o feitiço. Era fria e aguda... e falara várias vezes em sua mente.

Estavam naquela mesma sala, parecida com uma masmorra, Voldemort, branco como um crânio, os olhos vermelhos, a cara ofídica e narinas e pupilas em fendas, sentado com Belatriz Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy nas poltronas medievais. Seus ombros e braços doíam; estava dependurado nos ganchos que caíam do teto, pelas mãos, braços esticados acima da cabeça. Moa estava num outro gancho, consciente, medo claramente estampado no rosto.

-Então senhor Potter... – disse Voldemort, sentado descansadamente naquela poltrona, varinha na mão, Lúcio e Belatriz sorrindo insolentes do lado, Malfoy atirando ao ar e pegando as varinhas de Harry e Moa, numa odiosa brincadeira – creio que já sabe por que está aqui.

-E você já deve saber que me nego.

Voldemort inclinou a cabeça, lançando um olhar a Lúcio, que alargou o sorriso arrogantemente. Harry franziu a testa, preparando-se para sentir as dores de uma tortura, provavelmente uma cruciatus, mas para sua surpresa, Lúcio Malfoy apontou a varinha não para ele, mas para Moa.

-Crucio.

Arregalou os olhos, enquanto ela enchia a pequena masmorra de berros de dor agudos, se contorcendo, a corrente rangendo enquanto sacudia. Belatriz ria como uma maníaca.

-Parem com isso! Parem! – gritou. – Deixem-na em paz!!!

Lúcio meramente se entreolhou com Voldemort, que sorriu, abanando a cabeça. A maldição cessou. Moa parou de gritar e se contorcer, mas ficou com o rosto virado para o lado, lágrimas nos olhos, algumas gotas de sangue escorrendo das mãos, machucadas pelos ganchos e cordas.

-Parece que entendeu, não é Potter? – Voldemort o olhou. – Se não falar, ela sofre.

-A profecia...?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Moa o olhou, um misto de compreensão nos olhos. E ficou séria, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Que bonitinho... – riu Belatriz, varinha erguida, um brilho demoníaco faminto nos olhos – permita-me, milorde?

Ele confirmou.

Nada que dissesse daquela vez adiantou para que eles parassem a maldição nela. Não diria a profecia... mas não queria vê-la sofrendo. Não sabia o que fazer. Se dissesse, Voldemort o mataria, e faria o mesmo com ela. E de qualquer forma morreria, Voldemort ficaria com raiva depois de algum tempo longo de resistência. Morreriam, dissesse ou não...

Já haviam passado alguns minutos de tortura, ela não gritava mais tanto... se contraia, o rosto fechado, chorando...

-Já chega Bela... não queremos matá-la antes que Potter se comova não é mesmo?

Ela ficou imóvel, pendurada naquele gancho, a cabeça pendida para baixo, dando como único sinal de consciência os olhos abertos e marejados.

-Não? – Voldemort o olhou.

-Nã-não... – ela gaguejou, para surpresa dos demais. Lançou um olhar a Harry, e repetiu, em tom mais firme: - Não.

-Bela, Lúcio, estejam à vontade...

Uma cruciatus já era por demais dolorida, duas então deveria ser um inferno. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceu durarem horas, ela já estava em silêncio, cabeça pendida e olhos fechados com força, contraída. Algo vermelho escorreu do nariz e olhos dela. Sangue.

-Calma, rapazes... talvez Potter pense melhor se sentir ele próprio a mesma coisa...

Eles cessaram a maldição nela... que nem se mexeu... e apontaram as varinhas para Harry, que se preparava para sentir o que viria. Os dois comensais sorriram de satisfação.

-Crucio!!

Cerrou os dentes e virou o rosto, fechando os olhos com força, mas não gritou; não iria dar este prazer a eles. Era como suportar uma invasão de mente muito violenta... todo o seu corpo estava em chamas, dilacerando... não soube dizer por quanto tempo estava sob efeito da maldição, mas o alívio foi enorme quando ela foi retirada.

-Agora que já sabe o que sua namorada está passando, talvez queira cooperar... – ia dizendo Voldemort tranqüilamente.

-Por que não me mata logo, sabe que eu não vou dizer! – interrompeu irritado.

O silêncio que se seguiu fez com que erguesse a cabeça. Malfoy e Lestrange estavam pasmos, Moa o olhava, parecendo vagamente consciente, mas Voldemort sorriu malignamente:

-Você deveria saber que jamais deve interromper o Lorde das Trevas... sua educação tem me decepcionado. – ele ergueu a varinha, e Harry soube da bomba que viria. – Crucio.

Pareceu ainda pior do que a primeira vez. A nova onda de dor sobre o corpo já dolorido pareceu lhe rasgar em pedaços. E desta vez a maldição foi muito longa. Quando ela cessou sentiu que estava trêmulo, ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade, os braços dormentes.

-Tem certeza Potter?

-Absoluta...

Sua cabeça zumbia quando a maldição foi retirada, sentia-se dolorido, ferido, seus braços e ombros estavam contraídos, como se fossem rasgar do resto do corpo se ele os relaxasse.

Mas Voldemort já estava irritando-se, e parecia ter finalmente entendido que ele não iria falar por pura dor.

-Você vai me repetir aquela profecia que Dumbledore lhe contou, vai sim... – ele meneou a varinha: - Legilimens!

Ele apelava para algo direto, mais cruel do que a terrível tortura, Harry sentiu na pele como era estar em duas dimensões ao mesmo tempo em consciência. Como se estivesse nas aulas de oclumansia, via os comensais e o bruxo branco de olhos vermelhos a sua frente, mas também via a sombra branca atacá-lo, tentava se defender, mas estava preso, preso naquele olhar frio e cruel, preso na dimensão na qual vivia, sem conseguir dividir os pensamentos ao meio, sem conseguir aceitar aquela prisão física e defender-se daquela prisão astral... cicatriz e mente pareciam que iam romper, e foi quando levou um choque em seu templo mental, que abriu cortes tanto em seu rosto físico quanto no astral, que sentiu o tranco para dentro de sua mente, como se concentrasse mais em defender-se do que em não sair do mundo onde estava...

Camadas de vapor sumiam em grupos, estrelas eram destruídas aos montes pela sombra, explodindo e reduzindo-se em migalhas, enquanto a destruição ocorria lembranças passavam por seus olhos e de repente não estavam mais ali, formando lapsos em sua memória, lembranças sendo apagadas... foi quando percebeu que estava parado, encolhido, vendo o que era somente seu ser destruído... suas lembranças... e a cada uma que era destruída, as mesmas visões passavam pela mente de Voldemort, que procurava, incessante, a lembrança de um vulto branco perolado falando em um escritório para um velho e um garoto...

Lembranças mais suas íntimas começaram a espocar diante de seus olhos, coisas suas, que não interessavam a mais ninguém, sentiu-se ferver, mergulhando em ódio, estava sendo violentado como jamais fora... então baniu-o, com raiva, com força suficiente para não se controlar e entrar na mente dele, com ódio, iniciando o mesmo processo, mas no lado oposto...

Um menino de cabelos negros fugia de um bando de garotos valentões do orfanato, um homem jovem e pálido cortava seu braço em uma masmorra e deixava o sangue escorrer para o caldeirão borbulhante, ao longo do chão de algum lugar parecido com um cemitério havia corpos de bruxos e trouxas de roupas negras de luto, em frente as gavetas, com o nome gravado em pedra em cada uma, Thiago J. Potter...

As dores agudas da maldição lhe arrancaram das visões com um tranco violento que lhe deixaram quase inconsciente enquanto voltava para o plano físico, dessa vez não conseguiu abafar os próprios berros, e por muito tempo permaneceu, até Voldemort entender o que havia acontecido, e perceber que tentaria em vão descobrir o que queria.

Mandou com que cessassem a maldição, sem ter nenhum motivo para essa ordem. O rapaz parou de se mexer, as correntes rangendo e balançando, sangue escorrendo dos olhos e do nariz, das mãos e pulsos, assim como a garota, semiconsciente naquele gancho.

Erguer a cabeça foi difícil. Todos os seus músculos pareciam pesar quilos e quilos, como se fossem muito pesados para serem movidos. E havia a dor. Dor física de tanto tempo em tortura, mesmo que não fosse tanto tempo assim; dor astral, por ter sido tão violentado, dentro e fora de sua mente; dor na cicatriz, pelas ferroadas que dela emanavam; e dor no coração, por saber que Moa passava desnecessariamente uma agonia muito próxima à sua.

Tinha perdido as esperanças. Sabia que estava apanhando como um cão, que estava pendurado naqueles ganchos como se estivesse morto, entregue a eles para que fizessem o que quisessem com ele. Sabia que Voldemort estava agora disposto a matá-lo, que seria muito mais fácil fazer isso do que perder tanto tempo e paciência tentando descobrir se havia algo mais importante por trás daquela profecia... Sentia que falhara, que não conseguira concretizar a profecia pelo lado bom... quantas vidas morreriam por sua fraqueza... via em sua mente os olhos decepcionados de Dumbledore e Lupin, e até os rostos tristes de seus pais, sacrificados em vão... Falhara, só isso.

Mas seus devaneios, assim como os de Voldemort, foram interrompidos por duas batidas na porta pré-histórica, que em seguida se abriu. Um homem de cabelos negros compridos e malcuidados entrou parcialmente, vestindo roupas negras. Disse, com voz de cachorro:

-Milorde, uma outra "visita" chegou, está esperando naquele cangalho que os outros chamam de sala.

No momento em que o bruxo abriu a porta, Harry sentiu o coração disparar. Não, não podia ser... ele estava morto...

-SIRIUS!

Malfoy e Belatriz riram. Sirius o olhou e sorriu, dando aquela risada que mais parecia um latido:

-Ah, e aí Harry... espero que esteja gostando da nossa hospedagem... – Malfoy e Lestrange riram mais ainda. Ele voltou a olhar para Voldemort, após lançar um olhar divertido para os dois pendurados nos ganchos – Os outros retardados estão tentando contê-lo, milorde.

Voldemort olhou para seus três comensais.

-Lúcio, Bela, e se quiser você também Black, divirtam-se à vontade com o Potter, mas não o matem. Façam-no falar.

-Certo milorde. – responderam os três simultaneamente. Voldemort deu meia volta e saiu, deixando latejadas de raiva na cicatriz de Harry.

Suplicou intimamente para que Sirius fosse com Voldemort. Já fora desesperador vê-lo ali, vivo, chamando seu maior inimigo de "milorde", tinha medo de ser torturado por ele.

Mas Sirius ficou. Numa análise mais atenta, Harry pôde notar que ele tinha vários hematomas bem claros pelo rosto, e um sangramento no ombro. Provavelmente briga com os outros comensais. Não podia ser ele de verdade... podia? Os olhos... eram os mesmos, iguais... não tinham nada de diferente, eram os olhos de Sirius... com o mesmo tipo de brilho, só que maligno... Mas não teve tempo de pensar mais, porque ele lhe apontou a varinha.

Quando parou, já não sabia mais como viera parar ali, nem o que fizera. Sua mente estava parada, estuporada pela dor. Em sua cabeça só sabia que Sirius estava vivo e torturando-o impiedosamente. Não entendia mais nada. O mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e ele estava perdido num pesadelo.

Sirius sorriu.

-Você não grita? Perdeu a voz?

-Por que... está fazendo isso? – perguntou, erguendo a cabeça.

Malfoy e Belatriz riram indecentemente. Sirius se escorou na parede, franzindo a testa, como quem pensa, e disse com divertimento:

-É como dizem... se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles.

-Não pensei que fosse fazer isso...

-A vida é irônica não é?

Belatriz riu escandalosamente depois disso.

-Chega de papo... crucio.

Aos poucos a mensagem de que Moa já estava inconsciente da tortura foi entrando na sua cabeça e clareando seus pensamentos. Não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali, nem que lugar era aquele. Queria pedir para que o matassem logo, mas era muito menos doloroso ficar quieto. Seus ouvidos zuniam com as risadas histéricas de Belatriz, provocadas pelos comentários sem graça de Lúcio.

Sirius os olhou com aborrecimento, depois de um grito particularmente ridículo de Belatriz.

-Calem a boca vocês dois, não agüento mais ouvir os seus guinchos! – disse rispidamente.

Os dois o olharam contrariados.

-O que o faz pensar que está no comando Black?

-Talvez o fato de que vocês dois são imbecis?

-Veja como fala Black... ou quer levar outra surra? – Belatriz riu erguendo a varinha.

Sirius fechou a cara, empunhando a varinha também.

-Que venham os dois... vermes sem talento.

Não saberia definir o que aconteceu a seguir, não confuso como estava. Só sabia que Sirius, Lúcio e Belatriz se pegavam no pau. Aos poucos os clarões dos feitiços e seus estrondos foram clareando seus pensamentos, e conseguiu avaliar suas chances. Estava numa base de comensais, sabia. Ferido e com Moa inconsciente. Provavelmente aquele lugar estava cheio de comensais e outras criaturas negras. Sua varinha estava no chão, com a base queimada, resultado de um feitiço de Sirius que atingiu a mão esquerda de Malfoy. Com dificuldade ergueu a cabeça e olhou os ganchos que prendiam as cordas amarradas ao seu pulso. Elas eram douradas, um feitiço, mas os ganchos deveriam pertencer ao local.

Sua clareza de pensamentos fez sua dor de cabeça aumentar, mas tinha que agir rápido. Sentia que os braços estavam bons, apesar de doloridos e cortados. As pernas também. Arriscou, não tinha nada a perder.

-Finite Incantatem! – murmurou baixo. As cordas piscaram e desapareceram. Seus pulsos escorregaram pelo gancho, abrindo-se em cortes. Quando chegou em contato com o chão, seus joelhos falharam; teve que se apoiar com as mãos. No escambau em que estavam os comensais e seu padrinho, eles demoraram a notar que Harry estava solto; demoraram o suficiente para que ele corresse e apanhasse sua varinha.

-Olhem o Potter!!! – berrou Lúcio.

Antes que Belatriz parasse de atacar Sirius, Harry já tinha lançado um difindarez nos ganchos que prendiam Moa. O corpo dela caiu, e ele correu para apanhá-la ainda no ar.

Ela não era pesada. Sua defesa inconsciente protegeu-o do feitiço de Malfoy, e já corria em direção a porta quando os outros dois também começaram a lançar feitiços; jogou-se de ombro contra ela, e cambaleou quando ela abriu-se facilmente. Disparou pelo corredor, de pedras também. Ouvia os berros enfurecidos atrás, e os feitiços lançados. Se lançou nas escadarias, e o berro de Malfoy ecoou "POTTER FUGIU!!!". Entrou em vários corredores, a esmo, escutando as aparatações atrás de si, alguns feitiços conseguindo penetrar em sua barreira. A dor não o atingia mais, não naquela situação.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia para subir. Lançou alguns feitiços nos comensais que surgiam na sua frente, e por quatro vezes ficou cercado. Caiu uma vez, pegando Moa de qualquer jeito e lançando os feitiços mais hostis que conhecia. Empurrou um comensal que estava no caminho, e disparou por uma larga escada. Saiu em um mais largo ainda corredor perpendicular. E, lá no fim... havia uma grande porta... de madeira... seu coração bateu desesperado enquanto se aproximava de lá, um frio cada vez maior tomando conta do seu ser...

Com um feitiço arrombou a porta, sem parar de correr. Era de noite, o céu estava muito escuro, chovia pesado, sentiu frio. A lua cheia não aparecia. E reconheceu aquele gelado medonho enquanto corria cegamente pela noite, se afastando do lugar onde estivera preso. Na chuva e no escuro, seria difícil vê-lo. E os comensais pareciam notar isso, ouvia os xingos furiosos. Mas não eram eles que lhe metiam medo agora. Eram criaturas negras que não tinham olhos, e sim uma boca escancarada de matraca.

O primeiro dementador quase o derrubou, avançando na escuridão. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu mãos geladas e arrepiantes em suas costas, e o cheiro de podridão no ar. Não precisava ver para saber que estavam cercando-o. Os dementadores de Voldemort. Ao se virar, viu que, seja lá o que fosse, o lugar onde estivera desaparecera, tomado por uma floresta... Pensou em como seria bom estar sentado na frente da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, preenchendo os relatórios da AD, vendo Rony e Hermione discutirem a respeito de Transfiguração e Moa ajudando-o. Ergueu a varinha, sentindo seu coração se contrair:

-Expecto patronum!

O veado prateado apareceu prontamente em seu auxílio, brilhando tão forte que poderia cegar naquela escuridão. Os dementadores recuaram. Harry recomeçou a correr a esmo, procurando se afastar, o patrono o acompanhando. Por várias vezes dera tropeços invisíveis no escuro, e sentia de vez em quando galhos batendo-o e as caneladas que dava em, provavelmente, galhos baixos. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. A luz que irradiava do patrono lhe indicava vagamente que estava dentro de uma floresta.

De repente, o chão lhe faltou aos pés. Escorregou de joelhos até um lugar que com certeza estava empoçado de água da chuva e lama, ao redor, vegetação, e no céu que se via, água caindo. Tentou se levantar, ainda segurando Moa, caiu sentado, sem fôlego, cansado.

O patrono parou ao seu lado, o olhando. Ele o aquecia, lhe dava esperança, em momentos assim, mesmo que não fossem muitos os que já passara. Olhou para a garota estendida molemente no seu colo. Ainda estava viva, pôde sentir a respiração fraca, pequenas e quase imperceptíveis nuvens de vapor que se desfaziam no ar, assim como o vapor da respiração ofegante dele.

Um trovão rugiu no céu. Não poderia continuar por ali. Seria fácil demais acharem-no, e tinha medo de desfazer o patrono, apesar de estar sentindo que ele lhe tirava as forças mais rapidamente do que o normal, devido ao seu cansaço.

Tentou se levantar, para novamente carregar Moa e sair dali. Suas pernas e braços pareciam se negar a suportar o peso dela. Se aprumando com dificuldade, voltou a andar pelo que deveria ser uma floresta, a chuva batendo em seu rosto e o vento assobiando em seus ouvidos, guiando-se pela luz do patrono.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo andou, nem de onde tirou energia para tanto. O tempo lhe pareceu tão longo, e ao mesmo tempo tão rápido... tudo tão irreal... à medida que a chuva diminuía e o vento castigava mais forte, seu corpo enrijecido, pelo frio e pela dor, pareceu se render a uma nova agonia. O amuleto que Moa lhe dera estava frio e insensível, e sua pele estava gelada de frio. Mas no peito, algo queimava. Desagradável. A queimadura, voltando a perturbar pela falta da poção. Travou o maxilar e voltou a andar, consciente de que se ficasse parado por ali provavelmente não acordaria antes de um ou mais dias, se chegasse a acordar, e isso poderia ser fatal para Moa.

Quando a chuva ficara reduzida a garoa, e o céu começava a se tingir de um rosa pálido, largou-se em um barranco. O patrono parou novamente, olhando-o, quase admirando-o, fazendo-o lembrar de Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, que costumava olhá-lo da mesma forma. E nunca teve tanta certeza de que não poderia contar aos amigos sobre a profecia. Imaginava o que deveria fazer para sair daquela situação... com certeza a Ordem da Fênix estaria procurando-o. Quais seriam as chances de um deles procurá-lo naquela floresta? Voldemort estava zangado... tanto por seu prisioneiro ter escapado quanto por não conseguir encontrá-lo, pois Harry travara a cicatriz, a mente, para que ele não soubesse sua localização...

Pensou em Rony e Hermione... será que estavam bem? Quem seria a "outra" visita que Sirius mencionara? Seria ele realmente? E Moa... estava preocupado, ela caíra em inconsciência devido as cruciatus... lembrou do que acontecera aos pais de Neville, ficou com medo de que ela ficasse no mesmo estado...

Esfregou os olhos, sentiu a dor, eles doíam, sangue seco e lama ficaram em suas mãos, arroxeadas, doloridas, cortadas... abaixo do barranco onde estava sentado tinha um olho-d'água, lavou as mãos ali, doloridas... limpou o rosto também, a água gelada em contato com a pele fazendo-a corar...

Sentou-se de novo... o que faria? O dia já tinha clareado e não sabia se Voldemort estava ou não procurando-o... não sabia onde estava, nem para onde ir. Parado não poderia ficar, era muito perigoso...

Uma agitação o fez erguer os olhos para o patrono, o cervo prateado se aproximara, e virava a cabeça e a galhada para o lado, como que apontando. Voltava a olhá-lo e novamente virava a cabeça.

-Para lá?

Sua voz o surpreendeu, de tão baixa e rouca, fazendo a garganta arder. O patrono se aproximou, teria batido com as galhadas em seu rosto se fosse sólido, deu meia volta e disparou num galope na direção em que "apontara". Harry se levantou de supetão, caindo dentro do olho-d'água, derrapou barranco acima e correu para o patrono, que, repentinamente, desapareceu.

Parou, pasmo. Ou estava pirando, ou as coisas estavam do avesso. Preferiu não pensar. Voltou vagarosamente, tentou pular o barranco, catou Moa e o atravessou novamente. Voltou àquela caminhada tortuosa seguindo a direção em que o patrono desaparecera. O sol batendo no rosto, soando, a queimação desagradável nas costas se misturando com o frio que sentia por estar com as roupas encharcadas pela chuva.

E assim seguiu... andando... andando... preferindo manter a mente vazia, tentando evitar pensar em como estava cansado... parou sete vezes, para tomar ar, para tentar amainar a dor nos braços...

Já estava trêmulo quando voltou a andar depois da sétima parada, ajuntou Moa das raízes de uma árvore enorme e voltou a caminhar... e foi indo, observando o céu novamente escurecer, viu com desânimo a clareira limpa lá embaixo, quase quatro metros de altura, foi descendo, dando a volta, escorregou no chão lamacento duas vezes e quase caiu... tendo descido, foi indo, e as árvores espaçando... e seu coração acelerou loucamente ao ver casas... lugares...

-Senhor! – chamou, rouco, um homem velho que atravessava a estrada. Ele o olhou, apertando os olhos no escuro. Perguntou, mesmo achando que já sabia a resposta: – Pode me dizer que lugar é esse?

-Oh, é claro... – falou o velho, tão rouco quanto Harry, estranhando a figura ferida de um rapaz com uma garota igualmente ferida nos braços. – Estamos em Hogsmeade.


	30. CAP 29 O tigre manco volta à luta

**Oi pessoal!**

**Eu sei, to sumida. Mas é tudo culpa do José de Alencar, do Machado de Assis, (tenho que ler umas dez obras deles), da Congesde (vocês não conhecem, mas UM dos livros tem mais de 800pgs), da minha professora de literatura e da de filosofia (aquela alma agourenta me persegue até em sonhos), do DVD, da minha cama, da TV, do vídeo-game, dos meus amigos... e assim vai...**

**XD**

**Vocês são queridos, e vão compreender, né?**

**Esse capítulo eu gosto... é calmo, engraçado... para compensar o último. Espero que gostem.**

**Um abraço!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**[b**** Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo vinte e nove-**

**O tigre manco volta à caça ****[/b**

[i

_-Senhor! – chamou, rouco, um homem velho que atravessava a estrada. Ele o olhou, apertando os olhos no escuro. Perguntou, mesmo achando que já sabia a resposta: – Pode me dizer que lugar é esse?_

_-Oh, é claro... – falou o velho, tão rouco quanto Harry, estranhando a figura ferida de um rapaz com uma garota igualmente ferida nos braços. – Estamos em Hogsmeade.__[/i_

Poderia ter pulado de alegria, se não estivesse quase desmaiando de cansaço. Ao invés disso, sorriu e, tomado de inspiração, aprumou-se, indo em frente, o homem velho apenas continuando seu trajeto e olhando para trás.

Hogwarts estava ali... aquele enorme castelão nunca lhe pareceu mais bonito e simpático... subiu quase se arrastando o caminho que levava do povoado ao colégio, o morro pelo qual ele e a garota em seus braços tinham rolado alguns dias atrás... as janelas brilhavam amarelas na escuridão que avançava pelo céu, a lua cheia aparecia banhando os terrenos de uma luz prateada, logo a lua minguante apareceria, bons tempos para Aluado...

A cabana de Hagrid parecia vazia, as luzes estavam apagadas e as janelas fechadas, não havia fumaça na chaminé. Agora havia uma casinha simples em miniatura do lado da cabana, uma casinha de cachorro...

Por um instante pensou que não conseguiria chegar ao castelo, suas pernas pareciam ser de chumbo, se sentia exausto, amortecido pela dor causada por uma sessão de cruciatus. Subiu com lentidão os degraus que davam para a enorme porta de carvalho, saboreando o gostinho de entrar novamente e vivo no colégio, teve que largar parcialmente Moa no chão para abrir a porta, entrou, sorriu, fechou a porta novamente e se escorou nela, lembrando que fora ali no saguão que a beijara pela primeira vez... havia luz e barulhos vindo do Salão Principal, era horário do jantar, estava com fome, depois de mais de um dia de esforço e dor sem comer, imaginou como seria se entrasse naquele estado no salão...

Olhou para Moa, largada no chão, resolveu levá-la primeiro para a ala hospitalar e depois falaria com Dumbledore, de qualquer forma a enfermeira o avisaria. Sentiu-se burro, puxou a varinha e a fez flutuar com um feitiço, até um feitiço simples como esse parecia cansativo... voltou a andar, o coração acelerado, louco, acreditando que em breve poderia se largar numa cama e dormir um eito...

Foi indo junto da parede, poucos eram os professores que jantavam com os alunos, ninguém reparou, agradeceu por isso, estava quase chegando às escadas que levariam a um corredor a caminho da enfermaria quando certo grupo desceu repentinamente e parou ao vê-lo, deteu-se também, e se apoiou com o ombro na parede, um sorriso aliviado:

-Ah... que bom que não vou precisar subir as escadas...

Remo estava com um cara horrível, recém passada a lua cheia e já estava de serviço, ele quase teve um ataque, assim como McGonnagall e a Sra.Weasley, que quase o matou em um daqueles abraços de partir as costelas que ela costumava dar. Dumbledore o olhou gravemente, mas sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram, Moody foi logo querendo comprovar se era ele mesmo, e Tonks quase o estuporou por isso.

-Harry, mas... o que foi que aconteceu? Você...

-Espera – falou interrompendo Remo, que segurava Moa – melhor levá-la primeiro para a ala hospitalar... está assim desde ontem...

Suas últimas palavras foram recebidas com olhares de espanto entre Molly e Tonks, McGonnagall estava pálida, Remo botou uma mão em seu ombro, segurando Moa como se essa pesasse um grama.

-Melhor todos irmos, conversaremos lá. – falou Dumbledore, ainda o olhando daquele jeito grave. – Minerva, avise aos demais membros da ordem e aos senhores Weasley e Granger que Harry está bem, mande cessarem as buscas, por favor.

-Certo – McGonnagall saiu eficiente, andando apressada e sumindo no escuro do corredor.

O grupo foi devagar para a ala hospitalar, Tonks, Dumbledore e Moody, conversando algo aos sussurros atrás, Remo ao seu lado com Moa e a Sra.Weasley toda preocupada examinando-o e murmurando frases de censura sobre seu estado.

Pomfrey quase teve um ataque também, mandou que largassem Moa numa cama e começou a tratar de alguns ferimentos mais graves de Harry, ameaçou estuporar Remo se ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta, Tonks amarrou a cara para a enfermeira, Moody e o diretor mandando cartas para o ministério. Foi um alívio se lavar, tirar a lama e o sangue do corpo, água quente e relaxante, sem aquelas roupas úmidas, o corpo cheio de hematomas e cortes, machucados, surpreendeu-se por ter conseguido caminhar e carregar Moa a noite e o dia inteiro, uma moleza se apossava dele... Se houvesse um daqueles secadores de cabelos trouxas por ali a Sra.Weasley teria usado quando ele saiu do banheiro com os cabelos pingando água, sentou-se com alívio numa das camas, enquanto Pomfrey tratava de Moa, e Remo, Tonks e Molly o observavam.

Dumbledore e Moody entraram, trocaram um olhar, não era preciso perguntar, Pomfrey os olhou de cara amarrada.

-Não vai demorar Papoula, peço que tenha paciência, mas precisamos tomar as devidas providências. – falou o diretor, e Pomfrey se sentou irritada numa cadeira.

Começou a falar, e foi rápido, apesar disso, enquanto falava o cansaço de um dia e meio de esforços contínuos e torturantes pareceram se abater sobre seu corpo, as dores que haviam ficado da maldição cruciatus imperavam mais fortes que nunca, e desejou ardentemente poder dormir logo.

-Provavelmente está sob feitiço de ilusão aquela base – resmungou Olho-Tonto, quando ele terminou.

-E é bem perto daqui – murmurou Tonks, pensativa. – Saberia dizer para que direção ela fica?

-Por noroeste... – apontou.

-Afinal, que raios de profecia é essa?

-Explicarei mais tarde, senhorita Nymphadora.

-Tonks, diretor... só Tonks.

-Tem certeza de que ele não viu nada de importante na sua mente? – Remo se pronunciou pela primeira vez, estava muito pálido.

-Absoluta.

-Você disse que algumas lembranças foram apagadas...

-Sim – "e não me lembro quais..."

-Isso significa que ele precisa de uma boa noite de sono – Pomfrey cruzou os braços, levantando irritada – pelo amor de Deus Dumbledore, não sei como ele ainda está consciente, não posso permitir que continuem a perturbá-lo!

-Estamos saindo Pomfrey, não se exalte – Dumbledore se levantou, sendo acompanhados dos outros. – Senhorita Nym... – ele recebeu um olhar aborrecido de Tonks – Tonks, e Lupin, peço que montem guarda essa noite junto com os outros professores no primeiro andar. A partir de amanhã estarão liberados. Uma boa noite.

Ele saiu, com uma fila indiana o seguindo, Molly o abraçou de novo, desta vez moderadamente, Tonks sorriu para Harry ao sair, e Remo deu um aceno com a cabeça, recebendo outro em resposta.

Foi quando alguém de cabelos espessos se atirou em seu pescoço, nem os berros furiosos de Pomfrey a fizeram largar, ela lhe enchia de beijos no rosto murmurando frases desencontradas, começou a rir, de um jeito dolorido e cansado, mas aliviado por estar vivo, Hermione o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos e o abraçou de novo, mais forte, fazendo doer, a abraçou também, tentando afastá-la em vão, lançou um olhar a Rony, que ria de um jeito torto e aliviado, olheiras também.

-Mione... larga... tá matando ele...

-Mione... por favor... tá doendo.

Ela o largou... e se afastou alguns passos, dando um sorrisinho, envergonhada, o rosto cansado manchado de lágrimas.

-Seu cretino... ficamos tão preocupados...

-Calma Mione... estamos aqui não é? – sorriu, enquanto Rony puxava uma cadeira para ele e Hermione.

-E a Moa? – ela olhou a garota largada na cama.

Iria responder, mas ventos irromperam do tufão em forma de gritos:

-A senhorita Moa está inconsciente e em grande chance de cair na insanidade, agora Potter precisa descansar, saiam vocês dois, SAIAM!!!

Os dois mal tiveram a chance de se despedirem de Harry, foram enxotados por Pomfrey, que logo em seguida lhe deu uma poção sonífera. E pensou, antes de cair num sono merecido e pesado, que tivera realmente muita sorte de sair vivo de lá, pois Voldemort estava furioso por não tê-lo matado.

Acordou tão mole que teria dormido novamente se não fosse pelo som de passos, sentou-se com esforço, o corpo fraco e cansado, os machucados pareciam doer tanto quanto as sobras da maldição cruciatus. Pomfrey voltava a examinar Moa, fazendo-a tomar poções, a garota parecia tão inconsciente quanto quando Harry dormira.

-Nada?

Pomfrey o olhou com censura, mas respondeu:

-Continua igual há ontem, realmente não sei se ela vai sair sem seqüelas permanentes deste incidente.

Harry não falou nada; sabia que esse "seqüelas" significava poder ficar louco igual aos pais de Neville, presos no St.Mungus. E ficou com medo de que isso acontecesse.

Pomfrey veio avaliá-lo.

-Como se sente? – perguntou, examinando seu ombro.

-Cansado.

-Isso está feio... dói? – ela sem cerimônia alguma deu uma "dedada" em seu ombro, atingido por Dolohov.

Quase se jogou da cama.

-Dói sim caramba!

Pomfrey lhe ministrou algumas poções, viu irritada a porta se abrir.

-Não é que ta vivo! – Dino sorriu.

-Mais parecido com um ET que nunca! – Neville e Simas concordaram.

-Calem a boca! – Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

-Lá vem a Pomfrey... – falou Rony, Mione sacudiu a cabeça também, exasperada.

-O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTA ALA HOSPITALAR É, HEIN?! A CASINHA DO HIPÓGRIFO?! FORA! TENHO DOIS PACIENTES EM TRATAMENTO E NÃO ADMITO QUE OS PERTURBEM! FORA!!!

Bem... depois do escândalo que meio colégio deve ter ouvido, Pomfrey conjurou um prato com o café da manhã, voltando para sua salinha. Harry, apesar de estar com fome, não conseguiu comer muito, seu estômago parecia se contrair de dor toda vez que engolia algo. Havia pilhas e pilhas de sapos de chocolates e doces em sua mesa de cabeceira, e na de Moa também, fazendo parecer que meia Dedosdemel estava a seu serviço. Pelo menos o chocolate caiu bem, se bem que depois de um tempo ele acabou enjoando... sozinho e entediado, voltou a dormir.

Deveria ser o meio da tarde quando acordou, olhou para Moa, do mesmo jeito que antes, ficou preocupado... Pomfrey lhe serviu outro prato, lhe deu algumas poções e voltou para seu escritório no fundo da enfermaria.

Entediado, ficou deitado, olhando para o teto, em uma crise de pensamentos... de repente tantas coisas invadiram sua cabeça, pensamentos sobre Sirius, seu pai, aquela "visita", a profecia, Voldemort, Moa... a cicatriz ardia incessante e irritada, voltando a lhe dar dor de cabeça, sentiu-se angustiado, com calor, remexeu na gola do pijama, pegou o amuleto que ganhou cor em suas mãos, tão gelado quanto uma pedra de gelo, "[i_**Amor Tudo Vence**_[/i"... nunca se perdoaria se ela perdesse a sanidade, se ficasse com seqüelas, afinal fora sua culpa, fora quem forçara o relacionamento, e fora a causa dela ter passado todo aquele sofrimento...

Foi pensando a tarde inteira que tomou uma decisão, que talvez nunca fosse acontecer, anoiteceu, Pomfrey lhe entupiu de poções novamente, não conseguiu comer, com a impressão de que seu estômago ou algo muito perto estava prestes a arrebentar de dor.

Rony e Mione vieram visitá-lo, Rony lhe ajudou com várias caixas de sapos, e Harry se negou a entregar o Ptolomeu... Até Rony achar outro, e os dois pararem de discutir.

-Ficou sabendo? – Rony sorriu, examinando o cartão do bruxo bigodudo – Gina e Neville terminaram... aleluia!

-Ah, você não devia pensar assim, ele ficou muito chateado – Mione olhou com censura para o ex-namorado.

-Por quê? Eles se davam tão bem.

-Isso que é estranho, eles nem discutiam, e se recusam a falar o motivo do término.

-Foi ontem à tarde, e na minha opinião o melhor acontecimento do dia, exceto a sua volta, claro. De repente Gina entra no salão comunal com lágrimas nos olhos e Neville se tranca no dormitório masculino. Sinceramente, achei que alguém tinha morrido pelo escândalo que ela fez, chorou como uma garota.

-Ela É uma garota, Rony. – Mione o olhou como se Rony fosse um verme. As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas.

-Mas afinal o que foi esse reboliço? – os olhou.

-Não sabemos, mas as fofocas estão rolando, e parece que Gina está interessada em algum cara e Neville em Luna, que está com Dino. – Rony coçou o queixo, distraído.

-Mas boa parte das fofocas já foram desmentidas – disse Hermione – Neville não está interessado em ninguém, ou assim ele afirma e parece. E Dino e Luna estão ganhando muitas detenções por amassos em pleno corredor...

-E a Gina?

-Ela se recusa a falar sobre isso – Hermione fechou a cara – é só tocar no assunto que ela endurece e se manda.

-Não acham que os casais estão se separando demais não? – os olhou. Rony e Hermione se olharam e ficaram muito vermelhos.

-Bom, não são todos que combinam tanto quanto você e a Moa não é?

Rony pareceu se arrepender do que falara, lançou um olhar para Moa, largada como uma morta naquela cama.

-Ela não deu nenhum sinal ainda?

-Não, Pomfrey acha que ela não vai sair dessa, não inteira.

Um silêncio constrangido se seguiu.

-Vem cá Harry... – Mione o olhou – que foi que aconteceu depois que vocês foram levados?

-Bem... – ele lançou outro olhar a Moa antes de contar.

Achou que talvez por estar falando com seus amigos seria mais fácil e confortável contar o que acontecera, mas foi o contrário, como se aquilo saísse de muito fundo, quase como um desabafo, até Rony ficou chocado quando contou sobre Sirius.

-Mas ele usou a cruciatus...? Ele torturou...? Mas ele... ele não faria isso! Não mesmo!

-Tem certeza que ele não estava sendo controlado? – perguntou Mione, desolada. Rony mesmo respondeu:

-Remo disse que não há forma de controlar Sirius...

Os dois o olharam, como se esperassem uma resposta mágica para resolver o problema. Deu de ombros, e continuou.

-Tá, e por que um patrono agiria daquela forma? – o ruivo o olhou.

-Sei lá, eu também não entendi.

Hermione franziu a testa:

-Dumbledore nem Remo falaram nada sobre isso?

-Não, eles só pediram que eu contasse, perguntaram duas ou três coisas e saíram, sem darem nenhuma explicação convincente. Devem estar guardando tudo para a ordem, mas acho que Remo vai soltar mais algumas bombas via-lareira. Que foi? – acrescentou, quando os dois se entreolharam.

-Ele esteve muito preocupado. – disse Mione. – Remo. Não o vi sossegar por um minuto.

-Apesar de nós não termos visto ele por muito tempo. – complementou Rony. – Ele parecia muito cansado, imagino que seja efeito da lua cheia.

-Eles fizeram buscas pela floresta, o dia inteiro ontem, usaram até os dragões anões, mas disseram não terem visto nada.

-Afinal Harry, por que Voldemort não matou vocês dois ao invés de ficar torturando? – perguntou Rony, franzindo a testa.

Omitira algumas informações ao contar o que acontecera.

-Lembram que vocês pegaram no meu pé, que eu estou escondendo algo?...

-E como eu poderia esquecer, depois daquele soco?

-Bem, Voldemort queria saber isso.

-Isso o que?

-Ok, você acha realmente que eu vou contar? Por que você acha que Moa foi torturada?

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-Por que ela estava junto? – Hermione deu um muxoxo, a ficha caiu – Por que ele achava que, por você ser um coração de manteiga, se ela sofresse você falaria o que quer que isso seja?

-Hum hum. Entenderam por que eu não posso contar? Seria pôr vocês em perigo, cabeçudos.

-Tá bom, não precisa ofender... – Rony coçou a bochecha, contrariado.

-Mas então... Voldemort vai continuar tentando forçar você a falar não é?

-Acho que não Mione... acho que agora ele está disposto a me matar assim que me encontrar...

Outro silêncio se seguiu, em que Rony cravou as unhas no queixo, coçando incessantemente.

-Rony, pelo amor de Deus, quer parar de se coçar e passar logo uma gilete aí? – perguntou Mione, exasperada.

Harry olhou com mais atenção para o rosto de Rony, que se tingia de vermelho à medida que ele corava com o comentário de Mione. E percebeu. Discretos fios avermelhados. O Roniquinho deixava de ser imberbe.

-Não ria! – reclamou Rony, vermelho igual a um pimentão.

Nem bem tinha começado a rir e parara, não por causa da reclamação do amigo, mas pela dor que voltara no lado do corpo.

-Então... hum... Rony... imagino que eles sendo vermelhos assim, você vá ficar igual a um viking...

-Vá se danar Harry! Pelo menos eu tenho!

-Não parta para o lado pessoal... – sorriu – não quero ter que estuporar um tomate cabeludo no meio da ala hospitalar...

Hermione não se conteve e começou a rir, até Rony deu um sorrisinho contrariado.

-Quando você vai poder sair dessa ala hospitalar?

-Não mude de assunto, não é todo dia que podemos ver um legume anormal criando barba...

-Harry!!!

-Sei lá... se dependesse de mim sairia hoje, mas Pomfrey parece determinada a me prender por uns três dias aqui...

Fazia tempo que não tinham uma conversa decente assim, depois da briga com Moa, Mione e Rony pareceram dar uma trégua no assunto da profecia, e agora, com o seqüestro, pareciam ter dado um ponto final na discussão.

-Hagrid devolveu os testes hoje... – falou Mione, baixinho. – Você acertou noventa e nove por cento...

-Mione, é óbvio, tirou a nota mais alta da turma, seguida de você, eu tirei noventa e sete... ela só acertou cinqüenta... – Rony indicou Moa com a cabeça, enquanto pegava outro sapo de chocolate. – Mas as aulas quase não andaram, os alunos estavam muito agitados com o seu seqüestro e tudo o mais... fizeram a maior festança lá na sala comunal ontem há noite, McGonnagall quase subiu pelas paredes...

-Nos deu um sermão sobre não estarmos cuidando da decência do salão da Grifinória... mas no fundo parecia feliz. – Mione sorriu.

-E você... viemos aqui de meio dia, mas você estava literalmente desmaiado... nem os chios da Pomfrey atrapalharam...

-Bem... eu estava cansado... e já tinha acordado antes...

-Eu sei, não precisa se desculpar! – Rony lhe atirou um cartão de Dumbledore. – Não imagino com muitos detalhes o que é essa maldição, mas não deve ser agradável.

-Isso eu te garanto que não é... vocês não viram quando Belatriz amaldiçoou Neville... lá no ministério?

-Neville sofreu uma cruciatus? – perguntou Mione, chocada.

-Ela pensou que se fosse para evitar que Neville fosse torturado, eu entregaria a profecia.

-Você é um insensível com coração de pedra Harry.

-Não é isso, é que ele disse para não entregar.

-Neville?

-Não, o Papai Noel...

-Tá, e ela também disse para você não falar nada?

-Moa?

-Não, a mula-sem-cabeça.

-Não diretamente, mas disse.

Pomfrey saiu de seu escritório.

-Os quinze minutos já passaram ao triplo, Weasley, Granger, agora vocês vão ter que sair.

Os dois o olharam.

-Tá, então, até a próxima...

Hermione o abraçou, o que ele sinceramente se arrependeu de deixar porque todo o seu corpo voltou a doer, e os dois saíram.

Pomfrey lhe entupiu de poções outra vez e lhe deu outro prato de comida, mas ele não conseguiu comer, agora ficando preocupado que houvesse algo mais sério por trás da dor medonha que sentia perto do estômago. Nem fome tinha. Voltou a dormir logo.

Acordou com Pomfrey o examinando, seu ombro estava em ótima recuperação, mas ela pareceu notar algo que estava afetando sua saúde. E então apertou.

Fechou a cara.

-Isso dói.

-Muito?

-É...

Ela teve o desplante de cutucá-lo sem nenhuma delicadeza umas quatro vezes ainda, ao que ele teve vontade de esganá-la. E o diagnóstico não foi nada animador...

-Apendicite, Potter. Eu estava pensando em liberá-lo amanhã para as aulas, mas com esse quadro só vou poder pensar nessa possibilidade a partir de sexta. Prepare-se para uma longa e chata temporada aqui.

As palavras de Pomfrey disseram tudo. Ela praticamente dobrou a quantidade de poções, fazendo-o dormir como um bebê, e por um dia a dor da inflamação pareceu insuportável; depois foi diminuindo lentamente. Quando quinta de tarde chegou, ele achava que mais provavelmente morreria de tédio do que de inflamações intestinais. O apêndice ferroava tanto quanto a cicatriz, e para completar Moa não dera um único sinal de vida, apesar de estar viva.

Sexta de manhã, depois de outro exame, Pomfrey começou a pensar na possibilidade de liberá-lo... mas como só haveriam aulas durante o turno da manhã, ela o deixou em mais longas horas de tédio acentuado... as únicas atrações eram as visitas de Rony e Mione, se bem que até esses estavam desanimados, pelo fato de Moa estar dando sinais preocupantes, como a pele cor de arroz, e os hematomas pretos.

Sexta de meio dia, Rony chegou com vários pequenos cortes no queixo.

-Feitiços não funcionam! – murmurou ele, revoltado, enquanto Mione ria com gosto. – E ela não me ajuda com as giletes! Quase me decapito e ela fica dando risada!

-Na próxima vez usa cera quente.

Mione começou a chorar.

-Ahhh... e isso envolve tocar fogo na cara? – perguntou Rony, confuso.

-Não sei, nunca usei...

-Vem cá, você disse que Pomfrey liberaria você hoje.

-Iria, mas como não haverá aulas nem hoje nem no fim de semana ele vai ficar aqui até segunda, até para assegurar uma boa recuperação. – respondeu Pomfrey, chegando com algumas poções para Moa, agora com a cortina em volta, pois parecia realmente estar morta.

-Você não está falando sério?! – perguntou, chocado.

-Ahh, estou sim – ela lhe lançou um olhar sombrio por entre o cortinado.

E ela não estava brincando, os dias foram irritantemente longos, sentia-se bem, apenas com aquela dorzinha irritante da inflamação e a cicatriz a latejar, se não fosse por seus amigos achava que teria pirado, passava também longas horas sentado do lado do leito de Moa.

Sabia que teria que pegar pesado na AD quando voltasse, provavelmente só na outra segunda, ou Pomfrey pessoalmente o mataria... Hermione lhe passava os conteúdos de aula, Nigellus resolvera revisar todo o conteúdo já visto até ali, para ser apenas treinamento de combate no ano seguinte, e agora ele passava quadros e quadros de revisão dos mais variados assuntos, desde Diabretes da Cornualha até as formas de se defender de lobisomens e espectros... Faria um grande teste na terça de tarde, que seria uma espécie de treino, tanto para as provas finais, quanto para os N.I.E.M.s.

Segunda, após receber conselhos e conselhos de Pomfrey, foi liberado para a aula. Saiu ao mesmo tempo aliviado e preocupado da enfermaria, ver os corredores cheios de alunos novamente era ótimo, mas cruzá-los sem Moa era deprimente... quase fora soterrado pelos colegas da Grifinória, tapas nas costas, abraços apertados, tapinhas na cabeça... não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Neville o encheu de socos enquanto lhe pedia desculpas e o xingava, Marco e seus dois amigos ficaram eufóricos o suficiente para misturar os Fogos Espontâneos Weasley com bombas de bosta e vômito, no final os três calouros receberam detenções para o resto do ano e quase ensurdeceram com os gritos de Filch e McGonnagall, perderam trinta pontos para a Grifinória, mas ninguém pareceu ficar realmente zangado com eles, pareceram apreciar o show.

Apesar de ainda ter que passar as noites na enfermaria, sempre que passava por aquele corredor olhava para dentro, na esperança de ver alguém de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados andar por lá, o amuleto gelado no peito.

-Nada? – perguntou Neville, sentando-se a mesa da biblioteca com eles, quinta de tarde.

-Não.

Ele o olhou de um jeito estranho por vários minutos.

-Desculpa falar isso Harry, mas acho que ela vai ficar... igual aos... aos meus pais... se ainda não acordou.

-É o que estou achando também.

Rony e Mione o olharam.

-Espero estar errado. – complementou.

Aquela noite foi finalmente liberado da enfermaria, apesar de só poder voltar a praticar quadribol e dar aulas à AD a partir de segunda.

Mione o ajudou com os planos para a Associação, e conseguiram adiantar um bom pedaço, iria esfregar o nariz dos sexto e sétimo anos no chão assim que voltasse, e os demais anos iriam enfrentar um novo professor linha dura.

Se ferrou nas poções de Snape...

Conjurou errado as poltronas...

Matou meia-turma com o feitiço barreira...

Quase apanhou do pinheiro lutador...

Recebeu um grande zero no trabalho de História...

Hagrid apareceu eufórico com um grandeon alado no pátio.

Era um bicho feio, medonho, quase como um pato sem penas, mas com pêlos curtos e duros nas partes em que não havia sarna, a boca parecia com a de um tubarão, com o mesmo esquema de dentes, e os olhos eram minúsculos, dois buracos negros e viscosos na cabeça lisa e enrugada. As asas eram descarnadas e o rabo inexistente, parecendo um enorme grandeon mais feio com pescoço comprido e asas. O bicho rugia como um leão, e às vezes emitia gritos que fazia vibrar até mesmo o castelo.

-...eles são manejados igual aos dragões, apesar de quando a rédea estar esticada demais eles freqüentemente virarem o pescoço e atacarem suas montarias, ou quando elas estão muito soltas sacudirem-se. Alguém vai querer tentar?

Dessa vez nem mesmo Harry quis. Sabia que não era um bom piloto de bestas aéreas e que uma mordida de grandeon doía, e o fato daquele grandeon ter uma boca maior não era nada animador.

Hagrid sorriu.

-É bom mesmo que não queiram... o que vocês precisam saber, é como se aproximarem e como imobilizarem-nos, porque eles não se deixam derrotar facilmente...

O ponto baixo daquele bicho era a cabeça e o pescoço... e era relativamente fácil controlá-lo uma vez que tais partes estivessem imobilizadas... o que Hagrid queria era começar um tratamento contra a sarna em tais bichos, não muito menores que os dragões anões, e descobrir uma fórmula de calar seus gritos, tornando-os afônicos ou quase.

-Foi uma aula animadora não é? – perguntou Mione, enquanto voltavam para o castelo. – Quero dizer, eu não pensei que existisse uma criatura capaz de matar um dragão!

-Um dragão anão, Mione, faz diferença.

-Claro, mas mesmo assim, e o fato deles conseguirem virar a cabeça em duzentos graus? E a visão reduzida deles? Os ouvidos escondidos... fantástico! Ei Harry, que foi?

-Tá queimando... – murmurou baixinho, pegando o amuleto na mão. Ele brilhava avermelhado, frio por fora, mas quente, fervente, por dentro...

-Onde foi que você... – ia perguntado Rony.

-Esquece, vamos para a ala hospitalar! – murmurou, disparando para o castelo.

Os dois pararam ofegantes em frente à ala hospitalar, Harry entrou, Pomfrey o olhou.

-Liberei você ontem Potter, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

-Ela não acordou? – perguntou, se dirigindo para as cortinas que envolviam a cama onde Moa estava.

Nada. Ela continuava acinzentada, com manchas roxo escuro nos machucados, os olhos levemente abertos, o castanho cor de mel sem foco.

-Vamos transferi-la para St.Mungus amanhã. – disse a enfermeira, o olhando de um jeito esquisito. – No quarto andar, Enfermaria Jano Thickey... creio que sabe o que isso significa.

Uma pedra caiu com força no fundo de seu estômago. Seu coração descompassou.

-Você tem certeza?

-Bem – ela suspirou, ensacando os pacotes de doces que tinham sido enviados para Moa, e que evidentemente não seriam comidos – ela não acordou até agora... e eu não tenho recursos aqui tanto quanto se tem lá, talvez para ela haja alguma esperança naquele lugar. Sinto muito Potter.

Lançou um último olhar a ela... e se odiou profundamente... por tudo... mas principalmente por ser uma maldição para quem amava.

Demorou muito tempo para dormir aquela noite... se sentindo tão mal quanto quando Sirius caíra no véu... quando acordou de manhã saiu sozinho pelo castelo, ainda era cedo, mas as cortinas que serviam para ocultar camas na ala hospitalar estavam guardadas... ela já havia sido transferida.

Sem vontade de se juntar aos colegas, saiu para o pátio, sabendo que Lupin teria no mínimo vontade de esganá-lo, mas precisava pensar, ou pelo menos controlar as emoções, nesse ritmo deu duas voltas ao longo do lago com Edwiges no ombro, como que compartilhando sua dor. Ao longe Hagrid lhe acenou, estava devendo mesmo uma visita, Selda foi pessoalmente buscá-lo, enxotando a coruja, entrou na cabana, galos depenados pendurados no teto.

-Fiquei sabendo de tudo Harry – Hagrid se sentou. – Conheci a mãe de Moa, a Susan, era uma das melhores amigas de sua mãe, e era uma mulher forte, passou por apertos iguais a esse que a filha passou agora, e se safou.

Harry o olhou, sem muita convicção. Hagrid continuou.

-Apesar de ela não ter feito parte da ordem da fênix original, ela sabia sim tudo o que se passava... foi pega várias vezes, Remo, Sirius e seus pais quase tinham ataques toda vez que isso acontecia.

-Mas eles...?

-Ah – ele o olhou como quem lembra de alguma coisa – acho que você não sabia... Susan e Remo formavam um casal, desde o sexto ano dos dois pelo que me lembro, tinham até ficado noivos, mas aqueles pais sangues-puros dela a proibiram de casar, você sabe o porquê. Inclusive foi por causa dos dois que sua mãe começou a se aproximar de seu pai. Vai me dizer que ela nunca lhe contou isso?

Sabia sim que Remo teria sido companheiro da mãe de Moa, mas nunca soubera muitos detalhes.

-Não conversávamos muito sobre família.

-É, imagino que não... de qualquer forma, o que estou querendo dizer é que Moa vai se recuperar, pode ter certeza disso. – um brilho certo reluzia nos olhos de besouro do meio gigante. – Agora, me diga uma coisa Harry, Sirius e Remo nunca lhe contaram nada sobre seus pais?

-Nunca conversamos muito, apenas naquela noite em que nos conhecemos e ano passado quando usei a lareira da Umbridge... por quê?

-Bem – ele sacudiu a cabeça desgrenhada – acho que você talvez esteja meio confuso com relação a Sirius, sobre ele estar do lado de lá.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Isso foi uma pergunta?

-Eu não sei, você quer responder mesmo assim?

Sorriu torto.

-É... não... sim... – coçou a cabeça – mais ou menos.

-Eu conheci Sirius mais tempo que você, mas você já deve saber que ele não passaria para o lado de lá por vontade própria.

-Claro que não. Mas Remo disse que não há formas conhecidas de controlá-lo...

-Mas você se esquece que Você-Sabe-Quem tem um enorme conhecimento das artes das trevas, e para ele não seria difícil encontrar um poder de controle mais forte.

-O que você quer dizer então?

-Eu não sei, mas só não quero que pense que Sirius o traiu. – Hagrid se levantou, pegando a chaleira fervente na lareira. – Isso seria o maior insulto que você poderia fazer a ele.

Não respondeu, enquanto Hagrid preparava dois canecões de chá fervente que Harry teve certeza que só conseguiria tomar dali a umas duas horas.

-Imagino que você nem faça idéia de como seus pais eram, assim, psicologicamente?

-É... – falou, considerando o que vira na penseira no ano anterior e todos os comentários que já ouvira sobre eles. – faço alguma idéia sim.

-Bem... – ele se sentou de novo.

E começou a lhe contar algumas histórias de seus pais e dos amigos, histórias dos tempos de Hogwarts deles, marotagens, eram engraçadas, chegaram a rir na pequena cabana, quando eles se formaram, entraram para a ordem, algumas batalhas, Hagrid foi ficando mais sério, até que voltou a rir quando chegou à parte do casamento... A conversa ocupou a maior parte da manhã, e foi interrompida somente pela entrada exageradamente barulhenta e dramática de Rony e Mione.

-HARRY SEU CRETINO IMBECIL E DEMENTE!!!

-Nossa, não vejo alguém ser xingado assim desde o sexto ano do seu pai Harry. – comentou Hagrid, rindo.

-Credo, que histeria é essa?! – perguntou contrariado, vendo Rony se atirar ofegante numa cadeira.

-Eu acordo com você desaparecido em lugar nenhum nem ninguém com notícias suas! – murmurou Rony contrariado, enquanto Mione tomava ar. – Podia ter avisado?!

-É a segunda vez que digo isso a você: você está ficando neurótico. – falou com firmeza.

-É, mas da outra vez avisa.

-Ta, que seja...

Não ficaram mais por muito tempo com Hagrid, Hermione o arrastou para o castelo e o forçou a engolir a gororoba, não levando em conta sua chateação. Depois Rony o arrastou para o salão de duelos, onde recebeu uma detenção de Flitwick por destruir sua terceira arena e quase matar o corvinal setimanista...


	31. CAP 30 Amanhã Não Se Sabe

**Demorei, mas retornei.**

**E como diz o ditado, vaso ruim não quebra! (mas perdi peso!!! XD Ficar doente é tão legal!!!!)**

**Aqui estamos com um novo capítulo (que de novo, não tem nada).**

**Esse é meio song... Pra quem não gosta, paciência, dá pra superar. É o único!!!**

**Espero que gostem! **

**Atualizações em Um Uivo só com review! E dêem um pulinho em O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos ! É uma tradução de uma fic ótima!**

**Beijos, e um abraço especial pra Alicia Spinet, que se lembrou dessa potra véia aqui e deixou uma review salvadora.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**[b**** Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo trinta-**

Amanhã Não Se Sabe 

[/b

[i

_Vivo aqui este momento... _

_Hoje aqui amanhã não se sabe _

_Vivo agora antes que o dia acabe... _

Este instante nunca é tarde _Mal começou eu já estou com saudade..._

[/i

Apesar de estar recuperado, sentiu-se cada vez pior com o passar dos dias. Estava indo bem nos estudos, a AD estava voltando com força total, ganhara mais uma batalha no torneio assim como Rony e Mione, mas os problemas de fora e a ausência de Moa estavam arrasando-o internamente. A cicatriz continuava ardendo da mesma maneira, irritada, irritando-o também, e, para evitar ralhar com que não tinha culpa, procurava ficar afastado dos outros o mais tempo possível. Era visto com freqüência na biblioteca e sentado na poltrona em frente a lareira, lugar conhecidamente dele, já que era respeitado por todos os alunos da casa.

Mione e Rony pareciam tomar o silêncio dele por tristeza – e efetivamente era – e preferiam também deixá-lo quieto. A única coisa que o animava temporariamente eram os treinos de quadribol, cujo time o trio de artilheiros era composto agora por Simas, Gina e Marco, que se revelava um talento; e as aulas da AD, no início estranhadas pelos alunos pelo novo estilo rigoroso.

Depois de uma entrada básica na prática de conjurações, para captar a essência da teoria, Flitwick começou a passar longas e complicadas tabelas de conjurações, enchia os alunos de deveres e trabalhos, e quando Simas Finningan perguntou meio indignado a razão de tantos deveres, o professor deu uma risadinha:

-Ano que vem é o último e mais importante ano de vocês aqui: o ano dos N.I.E.M.s, vocês precisam saber o conteúdo.

-Certo, mas temos todo o ano que vem ainda! – murmurou Dino.

-O ano que vem será dedicado à revisão de tudo visto até hoje, e a complementação. Não precisa estudar se não quiser, senhor Thomas, mas não lamente quando não conseguir N.I.E.M.s suficientes.

McGonnagall também parecia destinada a encher os miolos de seus alunos com esquemas e combinações para as transformações, como uma revisão muito mais detalhada, e, coisa que não fazia desde o início do ano, passou um período inteiro fazendo um discurso sobre matérias, prioridades, profissões, estudos, planejamentos e outros, enchendo os alunos no período seguinte de exercícios.

Tampouco Nigellus pegou leve no teste. Exigiu cada mínimo detalhe da matéria, e Harry ficou em sérias dúvidas sobre o local em que o kappa era mais comumente encontrado, acabando por enfiar a Mongólia ali no meio, mas de resto tinha certeza de ter saído bem.

De longe, a disciplina mais tranqüila era Herbologia. Apesar de Sprout estar mostrando uma variedade de esquisitices vegetais maior do que a normal e pedindo deveres mais longos do que os antigos, sua matéria ainda era a mais calma, mesmo sempre havendo umas flores-luz meio rebeldes que estavam determinadas a cegar os alunos descuidados.

Snape estava mais ranzinza do que o normal, era quarta feira e ele passara a poção asas-de-pássaro, que daria o poder de voar a quem a tomasse. Era uma poção tão complicada quanto à poção da paz, e com Snape esvoaçando e grasnando ali no meio foi difícil de se concentrar...

-Ahh... Harry... – falou Mione, hesitante, vendo o vapor azulado que se soltava da poção de Harry. Bom seria se o vapor fosse cinza claro.

-Eu sei Mione, devo ter esquecido o xarope de heléboro de novo... – falou deprimido, vendo mais um zero ir se formando em suas notas. – Acho que isso aqui deve ter virado a poção anti-gravidade...

Então uma idéia, olhou em volta. Draco estava do seu lado, distraído com sua poção que soltava fagulhas roxas, para desespero do sonserino. Aproveitou que Snape estava distraído, ralhando com o infeliz do Neville, cuja poção estava laranja, e com uma concha catou um pouco de poção, que mais parecia um vapor por se dissolver rapidamente em contato com o ar, e descaradamente a jogou nas costas de Malfoy.

Foi rápido; um grito assustado de Malfoy e toda a sala já olhava para ele. Eis que de repente Malfoy começa a subir... flutuar, como um balão, olhando surpreso em volta, até bater com a cabeça no teto da masmorra, no alto da sala. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir; era mesmo uma poção anti-gravidade.

-O que está fazendo aí encima? – berrou Snape, furioso, abandonando a poção de Neville – Desça já!

-Não posso – Draco sacudiu os ombros, confuso – estou leve como uma borboleta!

-Desçam a borboleta! – mandou Snape para Harry e Rony.

Alguns risinhos foram abafados; contendo risadas, Harry e Rony com dificuldade laçaram Malfoy com um feitiço corda dourada ("Carius") e o puxaram para baixo, tendo que segurá-lo para que não flutuasse de novo.

-O que foi que aconteceu Malfoy? – perguntou Snape irritado. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, ansiosos, mas as vestes do sonserino já estavam secas sem apresentar nenhum vestígio de poção.

-Eu não sei professor... estava fazendo minha poção, tinha mesmo acrescentado as raízes de haruquê quando me abaixei para acender o fogo, então acho que aspirei um pouco do vapor... realmente não sei.

Muitos grifinórios sorriram, Snape lançou um olhar irritado a Harry, tentando ler a mente do aluno, sem sucesso, e se afastou, voltando à sua mesa.

-Voltem aos seus caldeirões, antes que eu ponha a turma inteira em detenção.

Harry e Rony soltaram Malfoy, que voltou a subir, e voltaram assim como o resto da turma para os caldeirões.

-Professor, e eu?! – perguntou Malfoy assustado, batendo de novo com a cabeça no teto.

-O efeito dessa poção passa em meia hora. – murmurou Snape, pouco ligando, de sua mesa.

Harry e Rony trocaram sorrisos; não era sempre que escapavam de uma detenção e faziam Draco se ferrar. Mesmo sabendo que não ganharia boa nota pela poção errada, não pôde deixar de dar gostosas gargalhadas quando o efeito da poção acabou e Malfoy caiu igual a uma jaca podre no chão...

Hagrid continuava do seu jeitão pacato de dar aulas. Depois de largar os grandeons alados de lado, ele apareceu com catorze mastodontes polares, um parente mais velho do elefante, de uns oito metros de altura, enormes e com seis presas de marfim, ao invés de duas, além de placas ósseas que formavam uma armadura e uma arma poderosa ao redor da cabeça. Os catorze bichos juntos ocupavam grande parte do terreno.

-Eles não são lindos? – perguntou Hagrid alegre, olhando os bichos.

Harry sinceramente não via nada de bonito naqueles bichões. Procurava apenas se manter longe dos pés deles, cada um com mais de dois metros de diâmetro.

-Bem, quem aqui sabe me dizer onde eles vivem?

Não foi surpresa quando Mione ergueu a mão.

-Na Groelândia e nas ilhas do Canadá, e alguns poucos no Alaska. Mas Hagrid, eu pensei que eles fossem extintos?

-Quase Mione... eles foram totalmente exterminados no Alaska e restam alguns ainda no Canadá, mas acredita-se que a maioria deles esteja vivendo na Groelândia, junto com os tauros e outros. Eles são indomesticáveis – a maioria dos alunos se afastou ainda mais dos bichos – mas não são por natureza agressivos. Não têm inimigos naturais não é? Eu vi uma vez um dragão explosão brasileira atacar um deles... o dragão voltou para casa ferido e de estômago vazio. Os mastodontes polares têm um couro praticamente indestrutível! Bem, agora vocês entendem porque os duendes do Canadá foram os grandes exportadores de couro do século XVIII não é? ...

Bom, depois da falação, a turma foi dividida em dois grupos, para montar os bichos. Subir foi um pouco difícil; tinha de se escalar uma corrente pendurada no pescoço do animal, as presas de marfim ajudavam também. Harry imaginava como seria para quem tinha medo de altura... porque não havia nenhum lugar muito bom de segurar, mesmo estando sentado no pescoço do bicho, a cabeça estava longe, e não havia pêlos compridos nos quais segurar. O único apoio mesmo era a rédea, presa nas presas centrais da boca, e isso não confirmava segurança.

Algumas garotas pareciam em choque encima dos mastodontes, e até Neville parecia apavorado demais para se mexer. Os corajosos eram alguns poucos da Lufa-Lufa, a turma de Teo Boot, da Corvinal, e os rapazes da Grifinória.

-Aí!, Maneiro! – berrou Simas quando o bicho começou a andar , fazendo o chão ribombar.

-Cara, dá pra ver tudo daqui de cima! – Dino sorriu.

-Ei Rony, aposto que chego primeiro no lago! – berrou para o amigo, que estava montado num mastodonte mais gordinho.

-Ah, quero ver! – ele bateu com os pés no pescoço do bicho.

Fez andar o seu mastodonte também, e logo eram os dois mais rápidos. Era estranho, porque a cada passada eles eram quase atirados de cima dos bichões, conforme a força com que picavam no pescoço deles. O mastodonte de Harry tinha pernas mais compridas e chegou antes ao lago; foi puxando a rédea comprida sorrindo vitorioso enquanto parava, e ao olhar para o lado viu Rony com cara de horror puxando a rédea mais comprida ainda que ficara enroscada nos marfins de seu mastodonte, o bicho barrindo numa caminhada rápida e descontrolada para dentro do lago.

-COMO É QUE SE PÁRA ESSA COISA?!? – Rony ainda berrou tentando soltar a rédea, quando seu mastodonte se jogou dentro do lago.

SHUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Ondas enormes varreram o céu e os terrenos quando o bicho entrou no lago, Rony simplesmente sumiu ali no meio, os outros mastodontes agitaram-se, na confusão de ondas e presas Harry viu a lula gigante se enroscando no corpanzil do animal assustado, Rony reapareceu agarrado com unhas e dentes numa das presas do bicho, os olhos vidrados.

Foi uma visão agoniante, pobre lula gigante, foi pisoteada pelo mastodonte assustado enquanto este saía do lago, Rony agarrado que nem um macaco no marfim, o mastodonte correu rápido assustado em direção aos outros bichões, Harry preferiu ajudar, dando meia volta, acompanhou o mastodonte de Rony, ainda colado no marfim, e agarrou a rédea dele, puxando.

Os alunos aos poucos foram saindo da cabana de Hagrid, olhando assustados para os dois mastodontes, um deles encharcado, a um metro da cabana... porque sim, eles quase pisotearam os demais alunos, Hagrid ainda tinha uma mão enfiada na cara, Mione estática encima de seu mastodonte...

Apesar da tragédia, nenhum grande dano ocorreu, além de terem que levar Lilá em choque para a ala hospitalar... Dino, Harry e Simas choravam de rir acompanhando Rony mais que vermelho castelo adentro, o ruivo fora zuado por se recusar a largar da presa do bicho, em estado de choque, e Hagrid pela primeira vez aplicara uma detenção nos dois, por conduta perigosa em aula... um novo episódio fora escrito para a história de Hogwarts, a fantástica corrida dos mastodontes que atropelaram a lula...

Hagrid e Grubbly-Plank foram vistos nos dias seguintes prendendo talas nos tentáculos dela...

Nigellus só faltava dar pulos quando entregou os testes, a média geral fora alta e ele se sentia disposto a continuar os duelos adultos, até falou, no fim da aula de quinta:

-O que vocês mais estão precisando nas circunstâncias atuais é saber se defender. A AD tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso, e se vocês continuarem melhorando do jeito que estão poderão mesmo formar a Armada de Dumbledore – ele sorriu, ante os olhares e sorrisos tortos e cruzados que surgiram na turma. Não eram mais nenhuma novidade os medos patéticos do ministro no ano anterior, nem o início secreto e proibido da AD.

O _Profeta Diário_ cada vez mais anunciava os ataques de Voldemort e seus comensais como se já fosse rotina – e era. Na segunda de manhã, Hermione abriu o jornal encima da mesa com um murmúrio de descontentamento.

_[i_

_FUDGE EM DECLÍNIO_

_O Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra, Cornélio Fudge, anunciou oficialmente ontem a noite o pedido de retirada definitiva de sua pessoa do cargo. Parecendo cansado e angustiado, o ministro pouco teve a declarar a imprensa:_

"_Apesar dos erros, espero ter feito o possível para restaurar a situação. Deixo o assento livre para uma pessoa mais competente do que eu." _

_Com tais palavras, Fudge indicou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, como seu sucessor para o cargo. Dumbledore, no entanto, se recusou, e sem declarações aos repórteres, apenas apontou para Arthur Weasley, da Sessão do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, como indicado para ministro._

_Apesar de um número razoável de votos a favor de Weasley, o secretariado ministral decidiu eleger um novo ministro por votação. "Seria injusto elegermos apenas por uma indicação indireta o novo Ministro da Inglaterra" afirmou a subsecretária sênior do ministro, Dolores Umbrigde, depois de informada a decisão "Temos muitos bruxos competentes e justos prontos para concorrer o posto." Entre tais bruxos, encontra-se o nome de Gdiulliano Coscóvis, do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e de Amélia Bones, chefe do mesmo. _

_Fudge continuará governando até ser decidido o novo ministro, em Julho próximo. _

_(Leiam a história completa dos inquéritos de trabalho de Arthur Weasley na p.12)_

_[/i_

-Está tudo aí – falou Mione desanimada, quando terminou de ler. – Umbridge continua trabalhando como subsecretária sênior e não está disposta a deixar o seu pai virar ministro, Rony.

-Claro que não está, do contrário vai ser despedida se ele se eleger. – havia um brilho anormal nos olhos de Rony – mas mesmo assim, um número razoável de votos... há chances dele virar ministro. Já imaginaram?

-É, e imagino que a Amélia Bones não faria feio como ministra – comentou, relendo a manchete. – Melhor ela que o tal do Coscóvis, ele esteve na minha audiência e é um palhaço...

-Seria perfeito se o Sr.Weasley fosse elegido ministro... – murmurou Mione, pensativa. E sussurrou: - Teria todo o ministério a favor da Ordem. – ela voltou ao tom de voz normal – Mas se eu conheço a Umbridge ela vai fazer de tudo para impedir isso, então não se iluda Rony. Rony?

Rony estava fora da órbita, provavelmente sonhando com a vida de filho de ministro.

Em geral os dias estavam passando rápidos e sufocantes, estranhamente vazios, sem sentido, soando-lhe parecidos com aqueles logo depois de Sirius ter caído no véu. Ao ver Dino e Luna juntos, e Mione parecer cada vez mais caída por Draco (e agora ele dava sinais de estar interessado nela também, para horror das duas casas), passara a ficar mais tempo com os amigos, Simas, Rony e Neville, os quatros sem condições de aceitar outra garota.

O tempo parecia estar estranhamente voltando, novamente Trio Maravilha, apenas os três no dia a dia, sentia-se como se tivesse voltado de uma longa viagem, como se sua vida estivesse voltando ao começo contra sua vontade, Hogwarts parecia mais original, e o mundo estava revelando uma face ainda mais negra e sombria do que antes. Demorou algum tempo para entender o que sentia. Saudade.

Março começava, completando quatro semanas desde que Moa não acordara mais, duas desde a transferência, e o clima de primavera batia mais forte que nunca. Passarinhos cantavam irritantemente alto do lado das janelas ás cinco da manhã, o céu passara a ser quase todos os dias de um azul vivo, flores se abriam deixando as estufas com um aspecto mais exótico do que o natural e os terrenos mais vivos, e a lula gigante ainda estava em recuperação.

Para os sextanistas e setimanistas surgiu uma novidade no quadro de avisos, na quinta de manhã:

_[i_

_CURSO DE APARATAÇÃO_

_No dia 28 de Junho, haverá em Hogsmeade um curso grátis de aparatação, aos estudantes de dezessete anos ou faltando até três meses para tal idade. O teste ocorrerá ás 14h, no estabelecimento do Três Vassouras. _

_Patrocínio: Gemialidades Weasley_

_[/i_

-Aposto como isso tem dedo do Dumbledore! – murmurou Mione, eufórica, enquanto se dirigiam ao Salão Principal.

-Tendo ou não, vamos participar não é? Não deve ser nada_[i__excepcionalmente__[/i _perigoso, considerando que são Fred e Jorge que estão patrocinando, e imagino que isso possa nos ceder algumas liberdades quando voltarmos para o Largo nas férias... – falou Rony, que só para variar estava coçando o queixo, cheio de cortes em cicatrização.

-Comigo lá? – riu amargo – não mesmo, a menos que Molly acabe dando uma vassourada na cabeça do Dumbledore, isso é impossível...

No entanto, no café da manhã, quando o correio entrou no Salão, Edwiges chegou com uma notícia que mudou profundamente o seu humor.

Ela pousou no seu ombro com um pedaço de pergaminho no bico, reconheceu na mesma hora a letra de Remo, escrito às pressas:

[i

_(comemore discretamente)_

_Ela acordou, está bem e ainda vai ficar uma semana no St.Mungus antes de voltar, disse que está com saudades._

_R.L._

[/i

Bem... sentiu-se tão leve que poderia voar, abraçou Rony e Mione com tanta força que a garota teve um mau jeito terrível no pescoço e precisou ir à ala hospitalar, ainda socou Rony um pouco, que tentava abafar as risadas, até ser socado por todos os grifinórios que chegaram a conhecer Moa e que ficaram sabendo da notícia, Simas pessoalmente lhe deixou com o braço roxo, Marco e seus dois amigos – O Trio M – se afobaram e largaram dezenas de bombas de bosta no Salão, o que acabou com o café de todo mundo e rendeu detenções por uns três anos aos garotos, Filch quase arrancando os cabelos e McGonnagall berrando furiosamente, o aviso de "comemorar discretamente" de Remo completamente ignorado...

Não prestou nenhuma atenção às aulas do dia, e acabou sendo estuporado por Rony na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estava aliviado, mesmo assim se sentia deslocado, tinha assuntos a tratar com ela assim que chegasse, mas foi distraído temporariamente na sexta quando Rony, Dino, Simas e Neville entraram numa grande zoeira no dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

-Finalmente! – murmurou Neville.

-Vamos ver quanto tempo dura! – disse Simas.

-Aposto como ela vai ser só mais uma – Dino contou nos dedos.

-Tomara que não – Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

-Afinal o que é? – perguntou.

-Draco! – exclamou Rony vermelho.

-E MIOOONEEE!!! – berraram os outros três animados.

-FICAAARAAAAMMM!!! – completaram juntos.

-Finalmente? – sorriu.

-E que amasso! – exclamou Neville.

-No meio da biblioteca! – Simas começou a rir.

-Parecia mais cena de novela! – Dino foi olhado torto.

-Ele parecia mais que ia engolir ela – Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

Os três olharam para o ruivo.

-TÁ COM CIIIÚÚÚMEEE!!!

Rony riu sacudindo a cabeça.

-Vocês vão ter que aturar outro casal de monitores...

Ele coçou o rosto, o que já era normal:

-Tem que raspar de novo...

-TÁ COM BIIIGOOODEEE!!!

-CALEM A BOCA!!!

Manhã, tarde, noite, manhã, tarde e noite, os dias passaram rápidos demais para seu gosto, apesar de ansioso para vê-la, estava com medo da sua reação quando falasse o que queria, sabia que ela teimaria, e isso dificultaria a decisão, mas não via outro meio de deixá-la segura. 

Até mesmo conversou com Rony, numa noite quando estavam os dois sozinhos no dormitório, Rony o ouvira, e agora expunha sua opinião.

-Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco Harry... afinal, tem certeza? Não seria só complicar as coisas?

-E o que eu posso fazer a não ser isso? – perguntou, irritado – Você sabe o porquê daquilo ter acontecido, não quero que se repita, podemos não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez.

-Tá, mas ele já sabe que ela não sabe. – Rony franziu a testa, coçando o queixo. – Isso não seria o suficiente? Afinal ele sabe que mesmo você não falaria.

-Esse é o problema, não sei o que ele pode fazer, não sei como ele pensa... as coisas não são tão simples. Prefiro não arriscá-la.

Falou, olhando para o amigo. Rony franziu a testa, e concordou com a cabeça:

-Se você acha que é o melhor a fazer... boa sorte.

Como as coisas eram irônicas em sua vida, tinham um começo marcante e um fim rápido demais, ainda era sábado, e de repente estava voltando do treino de quadribol na sexta de tarde (opa, aonde foi a semana?) em direção a enfermaria, tão nervoso que mantinha as mãos fechadas com força sobre a vassoura.

Mas o efeito calmante que ela costumava dar não falhou, e aquela alegria o invadiu quando abriu a porta e a viu sentada na cama, recebendo um trilhão de exames de Pomfrey. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e, apesar dela ainda estar magra e com marcas de alguns hematomas, e o cabelo não ter brilho, parecia bem e saudável. Esperaram Pomfrey terminar os exames e voltar para sua salinha para trocarem o primeiro gesto.

E que gesto!

Ela praticamente se jogou no seu pescoço, não pôde deixar de rir e abraçá-la também, ela parecia ainda mais leve que antes, murmurava coisas do tipo "Eu te amo!" e "Muito obrigado!", "Que saudade!" enquanto beijava seu rosto inteirinho, deixando-o cor de tomate.

Demorou alguns minutos para que ela se acalmasse, a fez sentar de novo, mas ela parecia animada demais para tanto:

-Vamos dar uma volta, pelo terreno, eu não vou quebrar por isso!

Difícil foi convencer Pomfrey do mesmo, mas ela deixou depois de alguns minutos de súplicas, saíram caminhando pelos gramados, vários alunos estavam por ali, conversando à sombra das árvores ou então brincando de atirar gravetos para Selda ir buscar. Vários a cumprimentaram e algumas grifinórias até a abraçaram, para total ciúme culposo de Harry.

Quando os alunos sossegaram o suficiente para que conseguissem conversar com privacidade, iniciaram uma volta ao lago, caminhando devagar, curtindo o sol na cara, e no caso de Harry, criando coragem.

-Afinal Harry... que raios aconteceu lá? Eu pensei que fôssemos morrer...

Contar foi rápido, ela olhou com intriga para a lula toda remendada no lago mas não fez perguntas sobre isso, ficou surpresa que Voldemort fosse tolo o suficiente de deixar a oportunidade de matá-los escapar.

-Certo, mas então... essa tal profecia é o que você tem escondido da gente? – ela o olhou – Será que agora que você sabe que eu não falaria, você poderia me contar o que ela é?

-É, mas... é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. – se virou para encará-la, agora completamente nervoso e sabendo que ela ia pirar com o que iria falar: - É melhor a gente terminar.

-QUÊ? – ela o olhou como se tivesse pirado. Pronto, pensou, agora a cobra vai fumar...

-É melhor a gente terminar. – repetiu, agora com vontade de sumir.

-Por quê...?

A encarou longamente, e virou as costas, voltando à caminhada em torno do lago, evitando encará-la porque não tinha certeza de como explicar.

-Por que eu não quero perder você. – respondeu vago, enquanto ela voltava a acompanhá-lo ainda chocada na volta pelo lago.

-Se você não quer me perder, por que terminar?

-Voldemort quer uma coisa, e ele sabe que eu não desistiria de você, não se negaria a te pegar de novo só para me fazer contar o que é... e eu não posso contar, mas também... eu tenho medo... não quero perder você.

Achou que fora um pouco dramático, mas de certa forma era até verdade. Ela o encarou um pouco, então disse:

-Você teme que ele me ataque de novo?

-Sim, e pelos mesmos motivos de antes, saber da profecia. – murmurou cansado.

-Mas Harry... se a gente terminar... minha vida acaba igual... – disse ela, olhando para o lago.

-Talvez, mas você vai continuar viva, isso seria só passageiro, você encontrará outros caras além de mim. – disse, com vontade de se explodir ("De onde eu tirei isso?).

-Mas você continuaria me amando? – perguntou ela, olhando solenemente para as nuvens, como se estivessem meramente discutindo sobre o tempo. – Mesmo se nós terminássemos, você continuaria a se preocupar comigo?

-Claro... – iria continuar, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Então dá no mesmo Harry! – ela parou de novo, virou-se para ela.

-Não, não dá no mesmo! Você não entende como é! É como você me disse, não dá pra ficarmos juntos escondendo coisas um do outro, e eu não vou contar nunquinha sobre a profecia.

-Eu falei aquilo da boca pra fora...

-Mesmo assim, é perigoso ficar comigo, você já deve ter reparado nisso, e eu não quero te arriscar!

-Prefiro mil vezes correr perigo a me separar de você, Harry! – ela o olhou contrariada.

-Correr perigo, mas morrer também?

-Claro!

-Se você morrer na mesma nós iríamos nos separar!

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu vou morrer?

-Ninguém vive pra sempre.

-Você me entendeu!

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que não vai morrer? – perguntou, raivosamente.

Ela o encarou. Ele virou as costas de novo e voltou a andar lentamente em torno do lago. Ela o seguiu. Depois de um tempo, ergueu a cabeça e perguntou:

-O que você sente pela vida?

-Eu amo a vida. – respondeu ela, zangada.

-Então aproveite ela.

-Então fique comigo! – disse ela, estacando novamente.

-E pra que se arriscar tanto? Prefiro ser seu amigo do que não ter você. – parou, para olhá-la.

-Por que você está tão convencido de que eu vou morrer se ficar com você? Sobrevivemos até aqui não é?

Riu, com amargura, porque ela realmente ainda não tinha captado o sentido do que acontecia: estavam em guerra, e não na parte difícil de um conto de fadas.

-Realmente, uma grande proeza! Agora é que começam as verdadeiras batalhas, e dá pra sentir no ar que você não vai passar despercebida por elas. Por que acha que a Ordem da Fênix está sempre na minha cola e dos que me acompanham? É perigoso ficar o tempo todo comigo sabe?

-Afinal, por que é que você está sempre sendo perseguido por Voldemort? – ela o olhou, irritada – Não pode ser só vingança!

-A profecia... ela é a base de tudo, entende?

-Eu entenderia se soubesse do que ela se trata, mas você está só complicando tudo!

-Vou tentar explicar – falou exasperado – Há alguns anos atrás foi feita uma profecia que falava do futuro, meu e de Voldemort. Ele não sabe de toda ela e eu sim, e agora ele está desesperado querendo saber o resto e está disposto a matar todos os que saibam sobre ela e se recusem a contar. Deu pra captar o essencial?

-Não seja grosseiro!

A olhou, agora irritado. E era ele que estava complicando as coisas?

-Então você acha que ele vai me matar se eu souber da profecia?

-O que você acha que eu estive tentando falar esse tempo todo?

Os dois se encararam, contrariados.

-Por que simplesmente não deixamos tudo como está? Continuamos juntos e você não me conta sobre ela?

-Porque isso não daria certo. – voltou a andar em torno do lago.

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Porque ta na cara... por que você acha que pegaram Sirius? Copiaram meu pai? Quase mataram Remo no início das aulas? Os que estão a minha volta estarão correndo perigo enquanto essa guerra continuar... – "E pensar que sou eu quem define o fim dela..." – E acho que já deixei bem claro que não quero te perder. Basta ter um pouco de paciência? Talvez as coisas até melhorem assim.

-Tá, então por que você não resume logo e diz que não gosta mais de mim? – perguntou ela, inflamada.

-Porque se eu dissesse isso estaria mentindo.

-O mesmo para mim, não acha que seria meio impossível ficarmos separados nessas condições?

-Poderíamos tentar...

-Poderíamos, e também poderíamos tentar ficar juntos como antes! Por que afinal você é tão teimoso?

-Eu sou o teimoso... – resmungou baixinho.

-Sabe, numa relação temos que ouvir os dois lados, entende?

-É, e nesse caso estamos num empate.

-Por que você não volta a agir como era antes?

A olhou.

-Cuma?

-Por que você não age como agia antes? Quando as coisas costumavam dar certo, sem planejar?

-Hã?

-Andei conversando bastante com Rony e Mione... – ela olhou para o lago, parecendo meio constrangida com o que ia falar. – E eles disseram que desde que você passou a "planejar" as coisas elas deram erradas.

Ela enfiou o dedo com toda a força numa ferida que há séculos estava tentando fechar, e isso o deixou furioso.

-Eles disseram isso é?

-Não fique zangado com eles, mas isso é praticamente conclusivo!

-Ah é? E eles deram exemplos das coisas que "deram errado" por eu ter planejado?

-Sim – ela o olhou entre constrangida e zangada – como quando você quis ajudar Diggory no torneio, e ele morreu por sua atitude... ou quando você foi salvar Sirius e ele acabou caindo naquele véu por causa disso...

Ninguém poderia ter lhe dito palavras mais dolorosas do que essas. Por um instante não soube como reagir, apenas sabendo que alguém lhe esfregara na cara uma verdade que há muito queria esquecer. Seu cérebro pareceu parar. Virou as costas e voltou a andar, desolado.

-Entende o que quero dizer? – ela perguntou de manso, se aproximando. – Volte a ser o Harry de antes, o original... o que age com o coração, e não com a cabeça... o Harry que eu nunca conheci totalmente...

-Sei, o impulsivo, burro e teimoso?

Ela franziu a testa:

-Se for considerar por esses termos então nem precisa mudar... Harry, pense! Você precisa parar de se culpar pelo que aconteceu! Passado é passado e nada vai mudar! Desde que você parou de agir pelo "que se dane" é que tudo se danou!

"Tenho a impressão de que isso é uma metáfora..."

A olhou. Ela estava na expectativa.

-Por que terminar? Se vamos continuar juntos... nos importando um com o outro... estando junto com você ou não vou continuar sendo alvo deles para te atingir, assim como Rony e Mione... ou vai me dizer que você cortou os vínculos com eles também?

Isso lhe fez lembrar da carta que Percy escrevera no ano anterior... com talvez uma certa dose de razão, porque a convivência com ele provavelmente afetaria drasticamente o futuro do ruivo, já que ele estaria envolvido na batalha, como acontecia agora... "Eu sou uma desgraça... literalmente."

Não sabia mais o que pensar... em sua cabeça, seus pensamentos tinham virado um nó que tentava passar pela sua garganta, sem sucesso. Estaria tão errado assim ou o mundo é que estava diferente? Arriscá-la convivendo ou fazer sofrer afastando diminuindo os riscos? Seguir a cabeça ou o coração? Afinal por que raios tinha sempre que tomar decisões complicadas?

Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se exausto, farto de tudo aquilo.

-Você me fez superar as perdas da minha família, Harry! Você me fez voltar a viver! – disse ela, numa última tentativa de convencê-lo.

Botou os óculos de novo, olhou para o chão.

-Você sabe que estará se arriscando se continuar comigo não é?

-Sei, e afinal, bem, eu não tenho muito mais do que você e minha vida não é? – ela o olhou sem graça. – Preciso dos dois itens, principalmente do primeiro.

Sorriu, derrotado, cansado, furioso, e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, e alegre.

-Moa... você sabia que eu te odeio? Por sempre acabar comigo assim? Me controlar desse jeito?

-Eu sei Harry... – ela se aproximou – eu também te amo... é isso que importa, e o mundo que se dane... – ela o abraçou.

-Que se dane... presente, futuro... – encostou a testa na testa dela.

-Nossas vidas... – ela sorriu.

Beijaram-se.

[i

_Hoje aqui não importa para onde vamos _

_Vivo agora não tenho outros planos... _

_E é tão fácil viver sonhando _

_Enquanto isso a vida vai passando... _

[/i

"Se você morrer, não fique me assombrando dizendo que eu não te avisei"

"Eu lá tenho cara de alma penada?!"

"Quer saber?"

"Hã?"

"QUE SE DANE!!! Me beija de novo!"

[i

_Me abraça, me beija..._

[i

-Harry... eu te amo, pra sempre...

[i

_Me aceita assim como eu sou... _

[/i

-Eu também, Moa.

[i

_E deixa ser o que for..._

_[/i_


	32. CAP 31 Normalidades Brigas e Abraxano

**Voltei! **

**Nem vou comentar sobre minha demora. Não precisa.**

**Douglax: kkkkkkk, é sempre você que me lembra que é preciso atualizar. Continue fazendo isso:)**

**Tom: Obrigado, mas todos os endereços que você colocou na review foram apagados. O FF não mantém links nem endereços de site. Experimente me mandar um e-mail.**

**Bruno: Obrigado mesmo! Em geral, só escrevo cenas de ação boas, as de romance nunca me agradam... Mas se você quiser ler outro "romance" meu, dê um pulinho na song "Julho de 83". Obrigado!**

**Eu adoro esse capítulo... é um dos poucos que gosto de verdade. Espero que gostem também!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo trinta e um-**

Normalidades... Brigas e Abraxanos 

Rony deu muita risada da sua cara quando contou sobre a conversa.

-Você é um covardão Harry! Cabeçudo! Eu disse que não daria certo!

-Tá, que seja! – falou rindo, enquanto iam para o campo de quadribol, treinar. Era Março, e mesmo faltando dois meses para a final do campeonato, contra a implacável Sonserina, Rony insistia em treinar cinco vezes por semana, o que acumulava totalmente o tempo já curto de Harry.

Para os capitães dos dois times e Harry era realmente uma disputa matemática encaixar os treinos, disputadíssimos, com a AD e as séries dos integrantes de time. Os encontros na biblioteca entre os três – Harry, Rony e Draco – serviam também para lentamente exterminar os laços mais grossos de inimizade entre eles, se bem que Rony ainda estava meio aborrecido com o sonserino, e se negava terminantemente a aceitar que era ciúme.

Malfoy treinava o time da Sonserina com vigor, esforçando os gorilas ignorantes que o compunham na maioria a melhorar. Os treinos da Sonserina eram supervisionados em dobro por Madame Hooch, porque era estarem sozinhos que o time se virava e espancava Malfoy. Já era comum vê-lo arrebentado andando sozinho por aí, e mais comum ainda era vê-lo andando pra lá e pra cá com Hermione.

Em compensação, era um alívio para os sextanistas, principalmente para Harry, não serem mais torturados pela garota com os planos mirabolantes do FALE, e parecia claro que desde que Mione estivesse "ficando" com algum rapaz ela perdia completamente a cabeça. Vivia nas nuvens.

Nos campos, treinavam Marco em múltiplas posições. Ele ficara muito alegre quando Moana voltara, mas agora parecia chateado em ter que voltar para a reserva.

-Afinal, o que você queria? – perguntou, num treino numa quinta-feira. – Já é um feito e tanto você ter entrado para o time, não se esqueça que você só está no primeiro ano.

-É, mas você entrou e ficou direto no time no primeiro ano – retrucou ele, aborrecido.

-Não se preocupe Marco – falou Rony. – Se aqueles dois manetas continuarem jogando como estão botaremos você de batedor.

Ele indicou Mauro e Bryan. Marco olhou com incredulidade para o capitão. Rony não conseguiu ficar sério, deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto:

-Se liga moleque! Você é bom, é o último jogo do ano e você ainda tem seis anos por aqui! Dá um tempo! Além disso, se eu conheço a Sonserina, teremos de fazer algumas substituições durante o jogo. Se continuar se esforçando botaremos você de apanhador ano que vem e o Harry de mascote do time!

Simas e Gina gargalharam.

-Engraçadinho... vamos, temos que treinar! – disse Harry, disparando para cima com a vassoura.

Marco prometia, quanto mais treinava mais ele melhorava, Harry estava ansioso para vê-lo na AD, no ano seguinte, como seria seu desempenho... enquanto Moa não podia voltar ao campo ele treinava como artilheiro, sendo o "passador", como falou Simas, no sábado de manhã. Como goleiro, a nota seria quase média, ele lembrava um pouco Rony no quinto ano, frangueiro de plantão, voava muitas vezes na direção certa, mas faltava se esticar mais, ou então ele passava do ponto, até mesmo faltando força para espalmar mais longe a goles. Até fizeram uma tentativa como batedor, mas ele ainda não tinha força suficiente. Assim como Harry na idade, era mais mirrado do que deveria. Era bom mesmo em artilharia e como apanhador.

Moa... não tinham terminado o namoro, mas namorar estava realmente difícil, pouco era o tempo em que podia ficar com ela na ala hospitalar, e nesses poucos minutos ela queria mais os livros do que ele... ops, bem, estava sentindo falta, já fazia um mês e meio que não ficavam sozinhos, e Madame Pomfrey não cooperava, mantinha rédea curta, vigiando como um cão de guarda, lembrando a Harry estranhamente os buldogues de sua tia Guida.

E no meio disso tudo, caindo de pára-quedas, vinham os duelos do torneio. Agora os duelos ficavam mais interessantes, chegavam nos trinta e dois avos de final, faltando ainda cinco duelos para a final. E nesse dia pegara para enfrentar o setimanista mais atrevido que já conhecera. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Bryan.

-Potter, já vou avisando que vou retirar duzentos pontos da Grifinória se você destruir a arena novamente. – avisou Snape, quando os dois subiram na arena.

Estava bem claro que depois de tantas arenas destruídas, os professores tinham chegado num consenso de que era melhor botar Snape para cuidar do duelo de Harry. McGonnagall parecia ter sido a única a não aprovar inteiramente a idéia.

-Certo professor.

-Preparem-se... Comecem.

Bryan imediatamente ergueu a varinha:

-Threex! Serpensortia!

Três serpentes soltaram-se da varinha do batedor, deslizando erguidas pelo chão em direção a Harry, sibilando furiosamente. Não pôde deixar de sorrir:

-Virem-se... avancem contra ele... – sibilou.

As cobras o olharam e viraram-se, avançando, dando botes no ar, Bryan recuou de olhos arregalados.

-Ah! Que merda! Finite...

-Estupefaça!

Com os reflexos nascidos do quadribol, Bryan se jogou para o lado, sem completar o feitiço.

-Sigam-no... – sibilou novamente.

Não pretendia mandá-las atacá-lo; apenas assustar. Bryan reparou isso no seu sorriso.

-Vá para o inferno Harry! Finite Incantatem! – as cobras chiaram e se dissiparam – Impedimenta!

-Protego! Hulfosbefes!

Um feitiço avançado. Junto com o feitiço de impedimento, o de nocauteamento disparou em direção ao setimanista, que novamente desviou, lançando um nesvish e um difindarez seguidamente.

Conseguiu dissolver o nesvish ainda no ar, mas teve que desviar do difindarez, que abriu uma valeta no chão. Pelo canto dos olhos viu Snape crispar a boca.

-Se perdermos duzentos... Estupefaça! Protego!... pontos eu acabo com você, berserk! Bryan! Caracas! Kamehah!

O jato de luz azul destruiu a barreira de Bryan e o derrubou sentado no chão. Sem perder tempo ele lançou três feitiços seguidos: um estuporante, um de extinção (esse dói!) e um conjuvictus.

-Vastarum! – conjurou.

O pedaço de arena na sua frente se ergueu numa barreira; os três feitiços se chocaram contra ela e a destruíram, espalhando os destroços por vários metros. Ainda sentiu os restos do feitiço de extinção esfolarem sua pele nos braços e rosto.

Apavorado com o estado da arena, olhou sem nenhuma cerimônia para Snape. Ele sacudia devagar a cabeça, sorrindo arrogantemente, enquanto que todos os grifinórios ao redor metiam as mãos nas caras.

-Merda... difindarez! – apontou a varinha para o chão: – Accio destroços! – ergueu novamente, enquanto os restos de arena se juntavam sobre seus pés – Protegum Max! Se liga Bryan! – apontou de novo para o chão: - Reparo! Bolt!

Foi um breve instante em que a arena se reconstituía que o raio disparou da varinha, rápido demais para Bryan. Ele ia pular para o lado, mas acabou por tropeçar num destroço que se movia para o lugar; cambaleou e caiu. Harry, que não era bobo, aproveitou.

-Carius!

Bryan estava amarrado em cordas douradas no chão. O duelo acabara.

Sons de palmas, Snape de cara feia, Harry nervoso...

-Potter venceu – disse o professor, com desgosto.

Desamarrou Bryan, que estava aborrecido, e desceu da arena "intacta" alegre, não perdera os duzentos pontos. Não foi difícil achar a cabeça vermelha de Rony entre as arenas. Se aproximou.

-Quase que eu perco duzentos... que foi? – perguntou, ao ver as caras de enterro dos dois.

-Eu perdi. – sussurrou Mione.

-Quê? Sério? Pra quem?

-PRA VACA DA CHO!!! – explodiu Rony, furioso.

-Pare de ladrar Weasley! – berrou alguém da platéia.

-Não estão falando sério?

-Claro que estamos... pelo menos ela não me arrebentou como fez com a Moa...

-Por falar nela, vamos para a ala hospitalar? – os dois concordaram, tomaram caminho para a saída. – E você Rony?

-Tá, e você acha realmente que eu ia perder pra anta do Goldstein?

Harry não respondeu; eles já pareciam aborrecidos o suficiente. Uma voz chamou de trás, no meio do caminho:

-Ei, Mioninha!

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou repentinamente num sorriso. Ela se virou, e no momento seguinte ela e Draco trocavam o maior beijo da paróquia.

-Eca... não é por nada não, mas eu não quero vomitar no meio do corredor...

Draco o olhou com desdém.

-Ciúmes Língua-de-Cobra?

-Não mesmo, Cachinhos Dourados.

Mione riu:

-Calem a boca vocês dois... Harry, você acha que a Moa vai se importar se eu não for?

-Não.

-Tá, nos vemos depois! – ela e Draco saíram correndo e rindo bobamente como duas criancinhas pelo corredor, ela fugindo dele.

-Ninguém merece! – explodiu Rony de impaciência.

-Pega leve no ciúmes Rony... pelo menos ela está feliz.

-Ah, cala essa boca Harry!

Riu, enquanto abria a porta da enfermaria.

-Tigre! – ela sorriu.

-Ai... – gemeu Rony, olhando o teto.

-Quem é? – Pomfrey, que Harry, após tentativas inúteis de ficar com Moa, apelidara "carinhosamente" de buldogue de guarda, meteu a cara para fora da salinha. – Ah, são vocês... pegue leve Potter... tenho que falar com o diretor.

Ela atravessou a enfermaria e saiu, lançando um severo olhar para o casal e o ruivo.

-Temos... – Moa olhou no relógio – aproximadamente dez minutos antes dela voltar!

Harry sorriu.

Rony saiu extremamente mal humorado da enfermaria meio minuto depois.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A primavera derrotara o inverno arrasadoramente, flores por toda parte, alguns alunos já cometiam a indecência de mergulhar no lago gelado (Harry entre eles) agora que a lula estava estranhamente triste e deprimida... as aulas em salas fechadas e masmorras começavam a ser abafadas e desconfortáveis, e Harry começou a se sentir igual. Sempre com um calor e cansaço, demorou para reparar que estava um pouco sensível a altas temperaturas devido à queimadura nas costas, e sentia falta de uma boa noite de sono, que só estava na memória... as noites em que Voldemort não o perturbava eram pontuadas por longas horas de insônia.

-Por que não passa na ala hospitalar Harry? Você tá com uma cara horrível. – comentou Mione na quarta no café da manhã.

Harry ficara sem dormir a noite inteira e quando conseguira pregar o olho Rony o sacudira mandando acordar. Agora não parava de dar longos bocejos, lembrando Tonks.

-Pra passar mais uma semana com aquela pervertida me entupindo de poções? Não mesmo.

-Pelo menos vai poder ficar com Moa – comentou Rony.

-É uma proposta tentadora... mas não, muito obrigado... Ela recebe alta hoje.

-Sério? Ela está completamente atrasada com os estudos...

-Eu sei Mione.

-CORREEEIIIOOO!!! – berraram alegremente Simas, Dino e Neville, sobressaltando meio salão. As dezenas de corujas irromperam pelas janelas.

-Oi Edwiges... – cumprimentou quando a coruja pousou no seu ombro, esticando a asa com a cicatriz preguiçosamente.

-Ela ficou boa mesmo não é? – comentou Mione, oferecendo um pedaço de torrada. A garota fechou a cara repentinamente – Ao contrário do Bichento que está super mal humorado! Que idéia Rony!

-Que?! – Rony a olhou tentando ficar sério – Eu tenho culpa se ele gosta de uísque de fogo?

-É, e o que será que o monitor da Grifinória estava fazendo às onze horas da noite com UM GARRAFÃO DE UÍSQUE DE FOGO!?!

-Fala baixo Mione! – implorou Rony se encolhendo na cadeira.

-Se você continuar com isso vai virar um alcoólatra Rony!

-Eu só bebi um pouquinho! Dá um tempo Mione!

-Tá, e se embebedar assim é coisa que se faça? Desde quando você tá fazendo isso?

Harry preferiu prestar mais atenção no tedioso café de Malfoy, sozinho na ponta da mesa da Sonserina, do que na discussão dos amigos. Rony andava bebendo escondido – ele estava em plena crise de depressão bipolar – e achara engraçado deixar o Bichento em coma alcoólico. Até porque o gato bebera meio garrafão sozinho, o suficiente para deixar um cavalo chapado.

De repente Edwiges saiu do seu ombro irritada, roçando as asas em seu rosto, o que o tirou da órbita. Hermione botara violentamente a mochila no ombro e saíra furiosa do salão.

-Quê? – perguntou, surpreso.

-Você viu, não banque o besta.

-Eu não estava prestando atenção...

-Não me faça repetir tudo de novo! – Rony levantou irritado e saiu também.

-O que está havendo com o mundo? – perguntou para o cálice a sua frente.

-É impressão minha ou agora foi pra valer? – Gina se sentou do seu lado.

-Eu nem escutei o que eles disseram...

-Fala sério Harry! Meia mesa escutou!

-Tá Gininha, então me conta...

-Gininha?

-É, não implica, agora desembucha, fala, explica, acuda!

-Bem, Mione estava xingando Rony que isso é feio e blábláblá então Rony explodiu e disse que ela era a idiota em não... como foi mesmo que ele disse? Curtir a vida, e sim ficar se escondendo atrás dos livros ou se esfregando com os garotos nas salas vazias...

-Nem precisa continuar... – sacudiu a cabeça.

-Tenho certeza que o Rony está com ciúmes...

-Uau, jura?

-... melhor a gente arranjar um jeito e juntar os dois de novo.

A olhou.

-Alguma idéia?

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Não, mas você está disposto a me ajudar a fazer os dois voltarem? Pensei que quisesse que Mione "convertesse" o Malfoy de vez para o nosso lado...

-Ela já o converteu, e de qualquer jeito sou eu quem vai ter que aturar as caras amarradas deles... o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Um complô? – ela riu – Não sei, tenho que pensar em alguma coisa ainda... vai ser difícil fazer ela e o Draco terminarem... e fazer ela voltar com o Rony... ai, ai, minha cabeça... – ela mordeu a torrada.

-Também? – sorriu.

-Muito estudo... – ela indicou a própria cabeça com o dedo – ano de N.O.M...

-Ihhh... boa sorte. – levantou-se da mesa também, pretendendo ir procurar Rony.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Não enche Harry.

-Se você sabe que é burrice, por que continua fazendo?

-Às vezes é legal... me deixa mais alegre...

-Falsamente não infeliz você quer dizer? Isso vicia cara...

-Besteira...

-Não, eu estou falando sério... quer um feitiço para animar? Você sabe que os meus são bem potentes.

-Não, muito obrigado, mas não quero gargalhar até a hora de ir dormir, ela vai ficar ainda mais zangada.

-Pensei que a achasse idiota e... oferecida.

-Eu não quis falar aquilo! Eu só estava nervoso! Você sabe que...

-Que...?

-Esquece.

-Não.

-Esquece isso tá? Eu me viro com ela!

-Ah... tá bom.

Estavam no final do segundo período de Feitiços da tarde, e estavam tentando insistentemente conjurar um pintassilgo, mas até ali Harry só conseguira conjurar um monte de pernilongos. Pelo menos foi melhor que Neville (que fazia com Mione, furiosa ainda), que conjurara um monte de pulgas, e muitos ainda estavam se coçando mesmo tendo passado mais de uma hora desde a descontaminação.

Rony lhe confessara que só estava bebendo de malandro, alguns setimanistas corvinais estavam vendendo uísque de fogo escondido no colégio, e ele comprara logo depois de Harry ter voltado da fortaleza. Parecia beber só quando estava muito deprimido. "E agora meu melhor amigo é um pinguço... é por isso que o mundo não vai pra frente"

-E como você pretende se desculpar com ela?

-Sei lá... tentar falar, mas duvido que ela me ouça...

-Duvido mesmo...

Sineta tocando.

-Ótimo! – murmurou Rony, distraído, enfiando o décimo segundo pintassilgo que conjurava dentro da gaiola com os demais, lançando um olhar a Mione, que conjurara dezessete, os únicos ali além de Malfoy a conjurarem mais que três.

-Pelo menos você conjurou o pássaro, e não um monte de mosquitões... – falou sombriamente, guardando os materiais – parecia que estava apostando corrida com ela.

Rony resmungou:

-Em alguma coisa eu tinha que ser bom não é?

Apenas sacudiu a cabeça, botando a mochila no ombro, esperando que ele terminasse de se arrumar também.

Moa foi liberada a noite. E mesmo a liberdade da sala comunal não estava servindo. Depois de revisar diversos conteúdos com ela, estava tão cansado que teve que se deitar. Deixaria o namoro para a noite seguinte... "Que belo tarado que eu estou me saindo..."

Desabou, literalmente. Quando Rony o acordou virando o colchão na manhã seguinte ("Você não queria acordar!" desculpara-se) a última coisa que lembrara era que os dragões estavam aprendendo a lançar pequenas labaredas, e que o lençol de Dino pegara fogo...

-Falou com Mione? – perguntou, enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório masculino.

-Não. Ela foi se deitar bem cedo, mas acho que você não reparou já que a Moa estava junto... ih, falando no dragão... ARGH!

O primeiro grande beijo desde a noite anterior... pena que foi curto, porque ele a beijaria o dia inteiro se pudesse...

-Que história de briga é essa? – ela olhou para Rony – Eu pensei que o rompimento poria um fim nas discussões, mas vocês não têm jeito mesmo não é?

-Não tenho culpa de ser cabeçudo... – resmungou Rony, com sarcasmo. – Afinal, por que é que você não me ajuda? Vocês duas são amigas e teimosas, podia tentar convencê-la.

-Não mesmo, em briga de homem e mulher eu não me meto, principalmente se é de vocês dois.

-Tá, mas nós ajudamos quando você e o Harry estavam brigados... – murmurou Rony, contrariado.

Ela pareceu se desconcertar.

-Bem, é que...

-Não diga nada – falou sério, parando – Olhem. – apontou.

Mione saía furiosa do Salão Principal, enquanto Draco a olhava irritado do Saguão.

-Perfeito... – sussurrou Rony.

-Seu insensível! – censurou Moa, quando Mione subiu as escadas. – Harry, me guarda umas torradas, eu vou atrás dela.

-Tá bom... – falou, mas ela já tinha disparado num galope escada acima.

-Agora vê se pega leve com ela, porque as coisas estão dando erradas com ela também. – falou, entrando no Salão, perdendo a fome. – Que será que o Draco aprontou?

-Quem se importa? Contanto que eu possa pedir desculpas...

-E voltar com ela. – acrescentou, separando algumas torradas e enrolando num bolinho com guardanapo.

Rony o olhou contrariado.

-Pára de fingir que não é...

-Tá, que seja... correio!

Edwiges com a cara de coruja cansada mais deslavada que ele já vira praticamente se jogou no seu ombro, um bilhete preso no pé.

[i

_Hoje, como sempre._

[/i

-Sabe o que eu mais gostava em Sirius que não gosto no Remo? – perguntou, tocando fogo no bilhete enquanto Edwiges saía para tirar um bom sono no corujal.

-O quê? – perguntou Rony com desinteresse.

-Ele escolhia noites convenientes...

Rony não entendeu, mas Harry não ligou. Teria que deixar para a noite seguinte...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Moa não apareceu para o café, nem para os dois períodos de Transfiguração, tampouco Hermione. Com uma nota de preocupação, Harry e Rony correram no intervalo para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Na azáfama de irem ver porque elas não tinham dado sinais de vida, se esqueceram de que não podiam subir para o dormitório feminino...

-MAS QUE MERDA!!!

Dessa vez foi Harry que caiu primeiro, escorregou e bateu nas pernas de Rony, caíram embolados, rolando mais um pouco pelo chão da sala comunal.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, massageando o cotovelo, enquanto Rony botava as mãos nas costas.

-Harry? – Moa o olhou do alto das escadas que voltavam ao normal.

-Por que não apareceu quando eu chamei? – perguntou irritado.

-Porque não deu... ela está mal, mas está tudo bem, vou faltar no próximo período também... tá? Fazendo companhia... – ela pareceu sem graça. – Não se preocupem...

Ela ia dar meia volta e retornar para o quarto, mas Harry a chamou:

-Moa?

-Hã?

-Aqui ó – jogou o embrulho de torradas para o alto.

-Ah... – ela sorriu apanhando o embrulho. – Obrigado.

Grandeons alados, dragões anões, mastodontes polares... depois do desastre da lula Hagrid queria pegar mais leve... Apareceu com cavalos abraxanos, também estupidamente grandes, mas pelo menos eram muito dóceis... eram os mesmos que haviam puxado a carruagem aérea de Madame Máxime no quarto ano de Harry.

A tradicional pergunta foi feita:

-Não são bichos lindos?

Pra quem já montara num dragão eram realmente bonitos, principalmente depois que o impacto do tamanho passava. Por ser um dia quente, o cheiro de bebida alcoólica se espalhara com facilidade no ar abafado, e Harry sentia a cabeça mais leve do que devia; Rony soluçava.

Os cavalos, do tamanho de elefantes africanos, sacudiam a cabeça, agitando a crina e a cauda para os lados, sapateando o chão, inquietos. Eram seis no total; um alazão branco, um negro, um malhado das duas cores, dois tordilhos e um rubicano.

-Cavalos abraxanos! – apresentou ele, alegre. – Vocês os conhecem, alguns desses são os mesmos que puxaram a carruagem de Beauxbatons, dois anos atrás. Cânius, Fígarus, Max, Kelly, Bush – Hagrid saiu apontando, Simas riu – e Panquecas. – vários riram.

-Bem, o que vocês precisam saber é que esses bichos não gostam de agressividade. E sabem ser bem perigosos quando são irritados. Eu já ouvi falar de grandeons e manticoras aleijados por golpes deles. E têm um sangue forte. Bom, as vacinas contra varíola dragonina, escrofúngulose crônica e outras são criadas neles não é?

"Eles são como grandes aviões particulares... são fáceis de lidar quando confiantes e bem treinados e conseguem chegar à velocidade de 110 quilômetros no auge do vôo... quando é muito frio ou quando estão estressados precisam de bastante vinho ou licor, de boa qualidade ou ganham cólicas... e vocês não gostariam de ver um bicho desses com cólica, o cheiro é medonho..."

Não puderam deixar de rir. Hagrid sorriu e deu mais alguns dados sobre os cavalões, e mandou que entregassem sessenta centímetros de pergaminho sobre eles na segunda. Então, veio a, também tradicional, proposta:

-Quem quer andar?

Os tradicionais entreolhares e tradicional atitude de Harry.

"Preciso mudar de rotina..."

-Eu vou Hagrid.

-Eu já imaginava isso – Hagrid sorriu.

Hagrid se adiantou para o cercado, quase saltitando de tão animado.

-Vamos ver... quem você prefere, Bush, Max ou Fígarus?

-E faz alguma diferença? – perguntou.

-Claro, Bush é mais explosivo, Max é mais atrevido e Fígarus é mais irritadiço.

"E faz alguma diferença???"

-Ah, Max.

Hagrid puxou o cavalo rubicano de dentro do cercado pela rédea, as asas dobradas rente ao corpo.

-Aqui está. – ele lhe estendeu a rédea comprida do bicho.

Harry olhou para o lombo do bicho, lááááá em cima. Nem chegava à altura do cotovelo do cavalo.

-Ahhh... Hagrid... _como _você espera que eu monte nesse bicho?

Algumas risadinhas abafadas entre os alunos, e um soluço nada discreto de Rony.

-Pule ora essa!

Com pouca convicção, e torcendo para não pagar um belo de um mico, pulou, se agarrando no estribo, sendo literalmente zoado pelos amigos... se içar para o lombo foi um pouco difícil... e só para ficar completamente vermelho Hagrid ria:

-Eu estava brincando, poderia ter pedido ajuda!

Mas já era tarde, já tinham ferido seu orgulho, agarrou a rédea e ajustou o tamanho na fivela.

-Por onde ir? – perguntou.

-Dê uma volta no castelo, sobrevoe o lago e os campos... só não vá para as florestas.

Confirmou com a cabeça, e deu uma pancada com os pés nas costelas (porque os flancos estavam fora de alcance) do animal.

Foi um movimento impressionante. Empinando as patas dianteiras e tomando impulso para correr, o cavalo abriu as asas, vários metros de comprimento, galopando do cercado em direção ao lago. Na emoção de lembrar a última vez em que disparara naquela direção, Harry não pôde deixar de berrar alegremente, igual a um lunático... a vários metros do lago, as asas se estenderam definitivamente e suavemente o atrito dos cascos com o chão se perdeu, enquanto o cavalo levantava vôo, um vôo mais suave que o do dragão e um movimento muito mais confiável e seguro que o do mastodonte...

Viu a lula dormindo lá embaixo, puxou para a esquerda, numa curva arrepiante o cavalo virou, sem dúvida era preciso mão leve com eles, mais suscetíveis a puxões... deu a volta no castelo, sobrevoou o lago de novo e aproveitando o atrevimento do cavalo, mergulhou em direção aos alunos, quase fazendo o bicho roçar com as patas no chão, deu a volta no cercado e pousou no mesmo lugar que decolara, mas o cavalo antes de parar galopou um pouco, parando definitivamente quase na beira do lago, estendendo as asas junto ao corpo novamente.

Trotando com vivacidade, voltou ao cercado, vários alunos batendo palmas animados. Pulou do lombo do cavalo para o chão, com a certeza de que preferia eles do que os dragões.

Os demais alunos sentiram-se animados o suficiente para voarem também, mas nenhum teve coragem para mergulhar. Neville enfrentou alguns problemas com Bush, que empinava freqüentemente e insistiu em pousar na beira do lago para tomar água, e Rony acabou por chatear Fígarus, que saiu dando pulos de carneiro e escoiceando por uns dois minutos de tensão na qual o ruivo lembrou vagamente um peão encima de um furacão, até que teve a esperteza de puxar a rédea e fazer o cavalo erguer a cabeça, fazendo-o voltar ao controle.

No final da aula, com todos devidamente suados e embebedados pelo cheiro forte do vinho, pois haviam acabado de tratar os cavalos (Dino e Rony estavam com soluços ainda mais fortes... suspeitava-se que haviam tomado junto com os cavalos), Hagrid puxou Kelly, Panquecas e Cânius.

-Alguém sabe me dizer por que esses três não foram usados para voar?

Alguns palpites, o infeliz do Stevenson disse em voz alta:

-Por que uma é obesa demais para levantar vôo e os outros são agressivos?

Realmente, a tordilha estava barriguda, mas os outros dois não apresentavam nada de diferente a não ser o pêlo ainda mais brilhante e o porte mais atlético, lembrando árabes gigantes.

Hagrid pareceu considerar a resposta.

-Em parte. Cânius, o alazão negro, é o mais novo, e ainda não foi bem domesticado. O jeito mais simples de ver a idade de um desses é examinando os dentes. Acredito que Cânius tenha em torno de uns quatro anos... ainda não é muito confiável. Kelly não está em condições de ser montada porque fica praticamente histérica em época de reprodução, e poderia não obedecer para ficar se exibindo aos garanhões... e Panquecas está prenha. Bom, isso é bem perceptível não é? Calculo que esteja bem no final... o pai é Bush, aquele fogoso safado...

Ele indicou o outro tordilho. Vários alunos riram, Hagrid os dispensou.

-Pena que as meninas perderam essa aula, estava impecável! – comentou Rony, que parecera muito orgulhoso desde que dominara Fígarus.

-Hermione teria gostado... ah, pensei que você não ia mais descer! – acrescentou, quando Moa botou a mão no seu ombro.

-Ela dormiu, está muito triste. Ahh, você está com fome?

A olhou, sem entender. A ficha caiu e não pôde deixar de sorrir, Rony bufou, exasperado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam namorando naquela sala, e a cicatriz resolvera encher o saco na melhor hora do dia... cada vez doendo mais, progressivamente, tentou ignorar, até porque estava há quase dois meses esperando por aqueles momentos...

-Harry... tudo bem?

-Hum? Sim... é só a cicatriz...

-Droga! – gemeu, apertando a cicatriz, depois de uma latejada tão dolorosa que lhe tirou a visão.

-Harry!

-Calma... – a olhou – Já doeu assim antes... não se preocupe...

Ela ficou olhando-o, desconfiada, abraçou-a, mas após outra latejada encolheu-se totalmente.

-Melhor eu chamar alguém – ela fez menção de levantar.

-Não! Não chame atenção... isso passa... – falou, cego, apertando a cicatriz que queimava como se estivesse prestes a ser possuída.

Um minuto se passou, no qual tentou se levantar tolamente, Moa o apoiou, mas após outra latejada horrenda seus joelhos cederam completamente e ela não conseguiu segurá-lo, deixando-o cair de joelhos.

-Harry! O que está acontecendo?

-Sei lá... passa... calma...

Estava simplesmente caído ali no chão, encolhido e rígido, mãos apertando a cicatriz e olhos e dentes cerrados. E a cicatriz parecendo rachar sua cabeça, em sua visão reflexos da criatura branca espiralada em seu corpo, os olhos vermelhos refletindo a mesma agonia...

Então, quando achou que não iria resistir, tudo parou. Tão repentinamente que se sentiu irreal, leve, fraco demais para se mexer ou reagir. Vazio.

Moa o sacudia.

-Harry! Seu cretino, fala comigo! Harry!

Não reagia... apenas tomava o ar em grandes sorvos, apenas continuava insensível, pálido, suado e trêmulo.

-Harry... por favor...

-Estou aqui… - falou, ofegante. – estou bem... calma...

-O que aconteceu? – no escuro da sala fechada via a face assustada dela.

Tentou se levantar, cambaleou, ela o segurou, nervosa.

-Harry...

-Não sei... imagino que ele tenha tentado me possuir ou coisa do gênero... estou bem, pode me soltar... eu disse que passava.

Ela o olhou hesitante, desconfiada, ele ainda massageava a cicatriz, mesmo com ela completamente insensível. Os restos de dor ainda formigavam por sua cabeça.

-Fique calma... não foi nada... – a abraçou – estou bem... é só o cara de cobra enchendo o saco...

A porta se escancarou violentamente.

-POTTER!!!

-Ai... – gemeu, a largando.

Snape sorriu.

-Detenção... hoje a noite, onze horas, os dois, na minha sala...

Ele saiu, igual a um corvo com uma pepita no bico.

Entreolharam-se.

-Ninguém merece!


	33. CAP 32 Surpresas

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-****Capítulo trinta e dois-**

**Surpresas**

Era por volta da meia noite quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e por ele passaram dois jovens.

-Boa a detenção? – perguntou Remo, da lareira.

-Depois do vigésimo sexto barril de sanguessugas eu parei de contar... – respondeu irritado, se largando na poltrona com Moa sentando na do lado.

-Afinal, será que vocês têm que ter uma crise de hormônios sempre no dia em que eu vou aparecer aqui?

-Mais um comentário e eu te faço desaparecer daqui. – o olhou. – Vê se não enche.

-Tá, e aí, quais as novidades? – perguntou Rony, impaciente.

-Eu também o vi – ele olhou para Harry –Semana passada. Na Grécia.

-Que é que você estava fazendo na Grécia? – perguntou admirado, tentado ignorar o fato de que seu estômago já enojado das sanguessugas se contraíra novamente.

-Temos um dos nossos infiltrado entre eles de novo, e ele nos avisou que iriam para lá. Há muitas bibliotecas antigas de magia, principalmente negra, no subterrâneo de Atenas, e eles estão precisando de alguns materiais mais raros. Me botaram na pista do grupo, Sirius estava entre eles. Cometeram a burrice de levar alguns materiais da Darkeiro junto, porque precisavam deles para saber o que pegar, não tinham muito tempo para entrarem e saírem sem serem descobertos. Entendem, eles subornaram um dos guardas vigias da biblioteca para sumir em um de seus turnos e deixar a passagem livre, mas tinham que sair antes do próximo guarda chegar.

"Eu entrei junto, os segui, era uma biblioteca impressionante, Hermione teria gostado... esperei até eles pegarem os materiais que precisavam e se prepararem para voltar para aparecer, estava escondido. Os guardas ouviram os feitiços e foram até lá, consegui levar boa parte dos materiais dos comensais comigo... só tive alguns problemas com os guardinhas de fora, mas imagino que eles não tenham me reconhecido."

-Quantos comensais eram? – perguntou Rony, impassível.

-Suponho que uns oito. – Remo olhou para Rony. – Por quê?

-Você seguiu escondido oito comensais pela guarda de uma das bibliotecas mais guardadas do mundo e conseguiu escapar levando o material deles junto, e conta isso com esse tom de voz?

-Não se anime muito ou eu me empolgo – falou ele com ironia. – Mas o fato é que estamos tentando miseravelmente traduzir aqueles manuscritos, é uma língua que foi criada especialmente para os materiais da Darkeiro, um sistema bem complicado, e Sirius sabia. Não sei como, mas o fato é que aquele animal sabia. Irritante, conseguimos traduzir algumas coisas...

"A sede principal da sociedade fica na Grécia mesmo. Mas os desgraçados, para disfarçar, transformaram-na em uma biblioteca privada extremamente diversificada, essa mesmo, a maior do mundo. Imagino que noventa por cento dos livros de lá só são permitidos ler com um mandato assinado pessoalmente pelo Ministro das Bibliotecas Particulares Orientais... algo difícil de conseguir. O lugar é fortemente guardado, guardas de todas as espécies em todas as partes, mas os comensais conseguiram desfazer por alguns minutos os feitiços ilusitórios e passaram sem grandes problemas. Invadiram a sede da Ordem de novo, estão furiosos... "

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou Rony.

-Nada grave – ele olhou para o ruivo – Gui precisou ir ao St.Mungus, mas foi bem superficial. Imagino que Voldemort esteja irritado, os comensais não pediram permissão para atacar.

-Então é por isso que ele tem enchido tanto o saco, está uma arara – falou, passando a mão na cicatriz, para variar ardendo. – Tem me dado muita dor de cabeça.

-Irritado constantemente? – Remo sorriu de satisfação quando Harry confirmou.

-Não sei do que você está rindo, sou eu quem sempre se ferra quando ele está irritado – murmurou, se espreguiçando.

-É, e sou eu que tenho que aturar o seu humor toda vez que isso acontece – disse Rony, contrariado. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar homicida, ele olhou para Remo – entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

Mas ele estava rindo:

-Vocês me fazem lembrar Os Três Ghouls.

-Ei, me deixe fora disso – riu Moa.

-Quem é o novo espião de vocês? – perguntou.

-Krum.

-Vítor?

-Você conhece algum outro Harry? – perguntou Rony, irônico.

-Vou fazer você desaparecer também se continuar assim. Ele entrou para os comensais?

-Ele procurou Dumbledore porque sabia que ele estava enfrentando Voldemort, de alguma maneira. Imagino que tenha dedo de Mione no meio.

Ninguém pareceu reparar, mas Rony ficou muito vermelho...

-É bem confiável, a mãe dele é uma comensal, o que facilita pra gente.

-A mãe dele é uma comensal e isso é bom? – perguntou Rony.

-Menos suspeitas de termos um espião, mas Sirius estar lá pode complicar as coisas, ele pode ferrar tudo se resolver contar que Hermione se correspondia com ele.

-Ah, ele não vai contar. – falou, tranqüilo – Ele nunca leva essas coisas em conta.

-Tem razão – falou Remo – mas ainda assim é um risco. O problema é se a mãe do Krum resolver marcá-lo, pelo que sabemos ele sempre foi rebelde com ela, principalmente depois dela matar o marido.

-Qualquer um se rebelaria por isso. – Moa o olhou.

-Depois dele fugir de casa aos dezessete, e isso me soa "estranhamente" familiar, ela parece nunca mais ter confiado nele. Ele teve que torturar alguns trouxas naquele povoado em Rocca, duas semanas atrás, para se provar confiável. Está com alguns problemas psicológicos... De qualquer maneira, agora ele participa ativamente das ações dos comensais, acho que vai aparecer uma reportagem sobre isso no Profeta amanhã, foi despedido dos campos hoje...

-E vocês conseguiram alguma coisa concreta nos papéis da Darkeiro? – perguntou.

-Nada muito esclarecedor sobre os rituais de magia negra, mas posso afirmar que Voldemort retirou desses papéis o ritual que usou contra as cinzas do seu pai, e que não vai poder fazer o ritual novamente. Pelo menos não tão em breve.

-Tá, e daí?

Remo franziu a testa para ele:

-Você nunca se perguntou por que ele não copiou sua mãe também?

Não foi a pergunta das mais agradáveis, mas sentiu-se idiota por nunca ter pensado naquilo.

-Qual o motivo dele não ter feito isso?

-Ele não pôde, claro, deve ter ficado furioso quando os comensais se desencontraram com sua família.

Agora não tinha entendido, que parte da família ele estava falando?

-Hã?

-Foi por isso que atacaram os Dursley no Natal, mas eles tinham viajado, está lembrado?

-Tá, mas o que minha tia tem haver com isso?

-Você não está falando sério? Sua tia estava com as cinzas de sua mãe, carregava sempre junto com ela na bolsa, mas depois que entendeu o motivo de ter sido perseguida jogou-as pelo vaso sanitário.

Sabia que no mínimo estava com o queixo caído.

Remo o observara.

-Qual a surpresa?

-Minha tia sempre odiou minha mãe! Por que ela guardaria as cinzas por todo esse tempo?

-Imagino que seja amor de irmã.

Teria rido se aquilo fosse um assunto menos banal. Sua mãe...

-Mas temos um pedaço do manuscrito de base sobre a localização das outras partes do material. Estamos esperando para ver qual será o primeiro passo de Voldemort antes de entrar em ação.

-Só para termos uma idéia, onde fica uma das partes? – perguntou Rony.

Remo o olhou.

-Na Transilvânia. Terra dos vampiros...

Havia uma nota de desapontamento nos olhos de Remo que Harry demorou um pouco para entender. "Eu estou muito lento ultimamente..." vampiros e lobisomens não se dão bem...

-Vocês não viram quando Draco Malfoy desapareceu? – perguntou Remo, interrompendo os devaneios de Harry.

-Quando? – perguntou Rony.

-Hoje, antes das aulas da tarde. Snape notou a falta dele, e quando foi investigar o motivo conseguiu arrancar dos outros sonserinos do sexto ano que ele havia sido raptado.

-Por que levariam ele?

-Vocês não ficaram sabendo? Os comensais quase mataram Narcisa, ele se revoltou contra eles e ficou declarado que está do nosso lado. Dumbledore já conversou várias vezes com ele.

-Explique essa história direito. – falou Rony, impaciente – Por que matariam Narcisa se ela é esposa do Lúcio?

-Suponho que não fazia parte dos planos deles matá-la, mas não ligaram muito. É que Narcisa tem nas veias uma mistura de sangues de veela com vampiro, duas espécies de semi-humanos com poderes próprios, e isso gerou nela poderes especiais. Algo parecido com magia clandestina, mas mais cruel e forte. E Draco, tendo como pai aquela aberração do Lúcio, herdou os mesmos poderes, só que ampliados pelo sangue Malfoy. Agora aprendeu a usá-los, e como é mais ligado à mãe do que ao pai, achou que era seu dever acompanhá-la quando ela entrou em serviço com os comensais.

"Só mesmo aquela anta do Draco pra ter uma idéia dessas..."

"Concordo..." Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

-Mas eles abusaram das forças dos dois, e ela, mais vulnerável, quase morreu. Como ele percebeu que nem mesmo Lúcio se importava, decidiu de vez para qual lado ficaria. Conseguiu escapar sem se ferir muito depois de se rebelar, mas agora está sozinho, Narcisa continuou lá. Imagino que agora estejam atrás dele para usar mais um ritual que amplie poderes de semi-humanos, seria péssimo se tivéssemos um vampiro com penas querendo nos matar... em todo caso, já enviamos buscas.

Rony não era o único pasmo.

-Malfoy tem sangue veela? – ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso.

Moa revirou os olhos.

-Quando foi que ele se rebelou?

-Por volta do Natal, ficou escondido desde então, até as aulas começarem.

-É por isso que ele esteve tão esquisito desde o início do trimestre... e isso explica também porque os outros sonserinos estão espancando ele.

-Estão espancando ele? – perguntou Remo.

-Sim, e o Harry-herói está sempre lá para salvá-lo!

-Que espírito de porco hein? – perguntou, contrariado. – Por que não nos contou isso antes?

-Porque ainda era confidencial demais, e agora que vocês estão mais, hum, íntimos...

-Ôa! Calma lá! – murmurou Rony – Íntimos uma pinóia!

-Ele não está com a Hermione? – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É.

-Então?

Rony revirou os olhos, Remo deu uma risadinha de divertimento.

-Ah, cala essa boca!

O que só bastou para o lobisomem, Harry e Moana rirem mais.

-Então, sem notícias extremamente ruins essa noite não? – Moana tentou conciliar.

-Às vezes é bom variar – ele a olhou. – Não estava muito afim de esperar até a próxima desgraça. E por falar em desgraças, parabéns, vocês surpreenderam a todos nós escapando daquela fortaleza.

-Bem... – Moa corou, e lançou um olhar a Harry – eu não fiz nada.

-Considerando que eu deva ser muito irritante convencido, prefiro não me orgulhar... mas provavelmente ainda estaria no meio do mato se não fosse o meu patrono... não sabe me explicar o porquê dele ter agido daquela maneira? – franziu a testa para Remo.

-Não, nunca vi um patrono agir assim. Talvez você tenha incorporado muita energia nele, sei lá. Mas seu patrono tem se mostrado meio diferente há tempos não é?

-É por causa da aberração do Harry, se ele é uma besta, não podíamos esperar grandes coisas não? – falou Rony.

-Vai tomar banho, Rony, de preferência bem frio – falou, olhando-o torto. – Não descobriram quem era a tal da visita?

-Não, mas parece que escapou. Como saíram as outras alisungrafias? Era para você fazer um a cada mês não é?

-A de Fevereiro saiu B também, Março C... e este continua assim. Pomfrey disse que não entende por que continua alta, mas não dá nada.

-Melhor assim, está diminuindo... Mais alguma pergunta?

Os três se entreolharam.

-Não.

-Ótimo, então, boa noite, e cuidem-se. Ah, e Rony, da próxima vez use um feitiço barbeador, antes que se mate.

Harry e Moana confirmaram com a cabeça rindo, enquanto Rony lançava um olhar contrariado à lareira, a cabeça de Remo desapareceu, e as chamas verdes piscaram e apagaram.

Hermione só desceu do dormitório na manhã seguinte, com olheiras escuras, parecendo muito abatida. Harry e Moa se entreolharam preocupados no salão Comunal quando ela se juntou a eles; como iriam contar a ela que ele fora seqüestrado, se ela já estava tão deprimida com a briga?

-Mione... – Moa se aproximou, com cautela, enquanto Harry ajudava Hermione a enfiar os livrões dentro da mochila.

-Nós temos que te contar uma coisa – completou, sem encará-la, fechando a mochila da garota.

Ela ergueu os olhos assustada para eles.

-Acharam ele?

Harry e Moa se entreolharam.

-Você já sabia?

-Claro que eu já sabia! – exclamou ela com os olhos brilhantes – Ele conseguiu me enviar um bilhete ontem à tarde!

Eles conseguiram acalmá-la e contar da conversa durante o percurso para o Salão Principal, onde Rony os esperava, e apesar deste não ligar muito sorriu pelo que contaria a Hermione.

-Pode parar de chorar Mione. Ele já voltou.

Por um momento ela o olhou, estática. Mas no segundo seguinte, já dava meia volta apressada para a ala hospitalar.

Eles preferiram não acompanhá-la para dentro da enfermaria, mas se certificaram de que ele estava bem. Pela fresta da porta puderam ver que ele estava apenas levemente ferido, amassado, como se tivesse saído de alguns duelos. Nem parecia o Draco convencido e arrogante que entrara em pânico dentro de uma floresta cinco anos atrás.

-Que bom que ele está bem! – sorriu Moana, enquanto voltavam para o Salão Principal – Quero dizer, pelo menos agora vocês podem ficar amigos.

-Falta de inimizade não quer dizer amizade, Moa. Eu prometo me comportar, mas ficar amigo dele não. Afinal, vocês sabem por que foi que ela e ele brigaram? – perguntou Rony.

-Ah, ela me contou. – Moa olhou de esguelha para Rony – É que ele resolveu contar pra ela que... a Gina tinha falado que gostava dele.

-ELA O QUÊ?!?

-Ai... – ela meteu a mão na cara.

-COMO ASSIM ELA GOSTA DELE?!?

-Você não podia ter esperado para estarmos no meio do salão? – perguntou irônico, vendo o saguão inteiro observá-los de olhos arregalados.

-...QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?!?...

-AH, QUER SABER? – berrou de volta, empurrando o histérico para uma sala qualquer antes que o morceguinho expert em química chegasse. – FOI APENAS UM PLANO! E se você continuar berrando como uma bicha histérica eu vou te atirar na lareira!

Mas Rony estava paralisado no ato de erguer o dedo.

-Como assim um plano?

-Meu e da Gina. – falou, cansado – Pra ver se eles se separavam e vocês dois voltavam e parassem de me encher o saco. Na realidade é idéia toda da Gina... pelo visto não funcionou. Feliz?

Mas Rony o olhava muito quieto. Então explodiu.

-HARRY, SUA ANTA MANIPULADORA!!!

Moa gemeu...

-Não tenho culpa se sua irmã é uma louca, eu não fiz nada! – murmurou, tentando conter o riso – Relaxa, ou você vai querer sempre escolher as companhias dela? Dá um tempo, vamos comer que eu estou com fome.

Saiu da sala, Moa o acompanhou, Rony saiu resmungando logo atrás.

-Ele está muito ranzinza. – comentou Moa, baixo.

-Imagino que esteja deprimido e não consiga se expressar – falou, sincero. E sabia muito sobre dificuldade de expressão...

"Isso me faz lembrar que Rony parece mais com um orangotango que com uma águia..."

Moa começou a rir, ao que Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

Mas toda a comédia, e até o mau-humor de Rony, passaram quando as corujas irromperam pelo salão. Edwiges pousou chateada em seu ombro. Só era usada mais para transportar os poucos bilhetes de Remo, e parecia estar se sentindo esquecida.

Deu um pedaço de torrada para ela, o que pareceu ofendê-la. Ela levantou vôo no momento em que Moa retirava o jornal da coruja castanha que entregava o Profeta, piando irritada.

-Corujas têm TPM? – Moa o olhou.

-Olha – Rony apontou pasmo para a manchete ainda meio enrolada do jornal novinho em folha.

[i

_POTTER VIVO, A MORTE FOI VENCIDA?_

_[/i_

Entreolharam-se sombriamente.

-Peraí, quando foi que eu morri?

-Leia. – apontou Moa.

_[i_

_Ontem à tarde, durante um ataque a um povoado bruxo no interior do País de Gales, foi notificada a aparição do bruxo falecido há quinze anos, Thiago James Potter. Testemunhas oculares afirmam terem visto o ex-auror atacar as vítimas trouxas junto com os Comensais da Morte. "Era ele mesmo, reconheci-o dos tempos de academia" afirmou Jimmy Williamson, auror, que prestou socorro às vítimas logo depois do ataque ter sido controlado. Outras pessoas afirmaram reconhecimento de Potter, e o caso vai para investigação. _

_(Mais informações na página 12) _

[/i

Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio depois de ler a pequena manchete. A essa altura as pessoas se esticavam para espiá-lo, e uma inquietação cheia de sussurros manchava o ar. Na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore e Minerva conversavam. Já sabiam disso.

-Harry... – Moa o olhou.

Harry se levantara.

-Harry? – Rony fechou o jornal na mão.

Começou a caminhar em direção a saída...

Moa fez menção de levantar, Rony a segurou pelo pulso.

-Deixe... ele precisa ficar sozinho.

Não parou até ficar sozinho em um corredor qualquer, olhando para o nada pela janela. Já sabia daquilo, mas receber a notícia assim... era tão... desanimador, cruel... Apesar de tudo estava perdido... o amuleto estava quente, mas doía... doía como a cicatriz, como a pedrada que acabara de levar no peito... com um zumbido nos ouvidos, e com a manchete ainda nos olhos... e, do outro lado, ele ria...

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, mas desceu para as masmorras quando ouviu o sinal bater, evitando os olhares que lhe eram lançados e os cochichos que corriam quando o viam, entrou, largou-se num canto no fundo, os três entraram, sentaram-se ao seu lado. Mione, que parecera tão alegre quando soube da notícia de que Draco escapara, pareceu chocada, devia ter recebido as notícias, sentaram-se quietos, ignorou as espiadas dos outros alunos.

Aquele dia pareceu se arrastar, amargurado, abafado, não era tristeza, era decepção. Decepção com as escolhas da vida... um jogo cruel de pura ironia.

Os mortos vivem e os vivos morrem. E os que têm o poder de decidir as vidas e mortes pouco podem ou fazem para evitar novas perdas. Inútil naquele castelo sentindo as coisas lhe abaterem idiotamente sem lhe darem outra escolha...

E os que podiam levar sua vida bem, tomavam as boas decisões que dificultavam tudo... pelo bem... Krum fora expulso dos campos de quadribol, humilhado pela imprensa, e agora se encontrava na mesma situação de Sirius antes de cair naquele véu.

Cruel... era como as coisas eram, malignas, traiçoeiras, mas ao mesmo tempo puras, opcionais, de livre acesso, mas algumas bestas sempre estavam nos bons caminhos para atrapalhar... bestas de olhos vermelhos...

-De novo não... – murmurou baixo, apertando a cabeça tentando abafar a dor horrível que ocorria novamente, que pressionava sua cabeça contra a alma daquela criatura perversa, unindo os dois numa incompatibilidade impossível. Era de noite, e a cicatriz queimava em brasa.

Pareceu demorar mais tempo dessa vez para diminuir. Viu-se largado ofegante na cama, alagado de suor, a cicatriz insensível, dando-lhe enjôo. Eram três da manhã, e depois de dez minutos pesados levantou-se, foi para o banheiro, um banho frio talvez ajudasse... dor de cabeça, largou-se nas poltronas da sala, outra noite de insônia... o céu estava escuro, as estrelas brilhavam, as constelações estavam bem visíveis, principalmente aquela, ou uma parecida com ela, a estrela cão...

-Talvez você devesse pegar uma poção do sono na ala hospitalar – sugeriu Rony, quando iam para a sala de duelos.

Não respondeu, quieto, estava quieto demais, para seu próprio gosto, autopiedade, odiava...

Simas se provara um excelente aluno nas aulas de Defesa, e na AD, e isso se refletia em seus movimentos e feitiços. Havia pegado ele nos avos finais, e estavam em pleno duelo numa arena mais que estraçalhada.

Simas, que havia aprendido com o erro de Bryan ao conjurar serpentes, resolveu conjurar três miniaturas de coisas muito nojentas que lembravam urubus com xupacabras, e lançavam raios seguidamente forçando Harry a se defender dos quatro, o que quase lhe impedia de atacar.

-Vastarum! Xarope, Kamehah! Bolt!

Os raios explodiram o monte de terra, um feitiço azul e a descarga elétrica avançaram por entre as três ferinhas, Simas descansadamente conjurou um escudo que dissolveu os feitiços. Um dos "xupacabrinhas" avançou, com más intenções naqueles chifres, Harry pulou para o lado, lançou um escudo para defender um raio do segundo "xupacabrinha", e meteu o pé na cara do terceiro, sua barreira avermelhada entrando em ação para repelir os feitiços de Simas.

-Então, você quer brincar? – sorriu cruel – Fortix serpensortia!

Uma explosão – e dela uma naja amarela escorregou para o chão – e no momento seguinte já despejava um jorro de feitiços e azarações, forçando um Simas de olhos arregalados a conjurar escudos seguidamente que mal davam conta dos feitiços avançados. E enquanto isso, a serpente dava cabo das três feras, também um feitiço avançado.

Simas saiu tropeçando quando o chão perto de seu pé explodiu, num golpe de mira Harry o desarmou, fazendo a varinha decolar, e no mesmo instante a serpente dava o bote, enrolando-se no corpo do grifinório e derrubando-o ao chão, imobilizando, esperando a próxima ordem de Harry.

Fora um duelo interessante, quando o apito soou soltou um assobio, a cobra desenrolou-se de Simas e deslizou rápida para Harry, enrolando-se a sua frente, e virando fumaça. Simas se ergueu irritado, por um momento todos acharam que ele iria ganhar, mas perdera para Harry, como tantos outros, tão facilmente que ele nem chegava a perder o fôlego.

-Você literalmente humilhou ele com aquela cobra! – Rony sorriu, acompanhando-o.

Era outro que sabia duelar bem, utilizando-se principalmente de feitiços que envolviam transfigurações.

-Suponho que porque eu esteja chateado... você arrasou transfigurando aquela pedra num tigre... como consegue?

-E você acha que eu vou contar? É tão fácil quanto conjurar, e aquela serpente ficou ótima.

-Grande coisa, a serpensortia é um feitiço de conjuração específico, conjurações gerais é mais difícil. Você quer por acaso que eu deixe todos com sarna com os meus mosquitões?

Rony riu.

-Seria engraçado... é só se concentrar...

-O que você acha que eu faço? – resmungou.

Ele deu de ombros

-Quem vamos enfrentar no próximo duelo? – ele perguntou.

-Vamos ver...

Foram para o quadro de duelos, onde magicamente os nomes se escreviam e se riscavam, à medida que os duelos iam acabando. Harry enfrentaria Justino Finch-Fletchley, da Lufa-Lufa, e se Rony vencesse Teo Boot, da Corvinal...

-Vamos nos enfrentar nas semifinais! – exclamou Rony.

**Sim, eu sou querida, e postei. Um abraço para o Douglax, que sempre me lembra que essa fic existe.**

**E sim! Férias!!!**

**FELIZ NATAL! XD**


	34. CAP 33 Como ele

Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente

**Ahhh, desculpem a demora.**

**Sabem como é... (eu e minhas intermináveis desculpas). Fazem SÓ quatro meses que eu não atualizo...**

**Juro que um dia ainda vou escrever a continuação desta aqui. Juro mesmo. E quando escrever e postar, vou mandar um e-mail pra cada um de vocês avisando xD.**

**Lembro que esse capítulo foi divertido de escrever. Ahh, os velhos tempos no Sobresites... que saudade... Capítulo dedicado ao Royal One por me lembrar desses bons tempos. E eu lembro de você sim xD.**

**Boa leitura e até a próxima.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente**

**-Capítulo Trinta e Três-**

**Como ele**

Pouca gente percebeu o possível combate futuro entre os dois grifinórios, e Harry e Rony preferiram não espalhar a notícia. Apesar de soar bem como a prova definitiva sobre quem duelava melhor, era estranho ter que duelar contra o melhor amigo. As duas garotas não entenderam porque eles não estavam se falando direito no fim de semana.

Por outro lado, o resto do colégio estava animadíssimo. Havia pelo menos um representante de cada casa no torneio. Além de Harry, Rony, Teo e Justino, estavam também Neville – que andava arrasando os duelos do torneio e os corações das garotas -, Draco e dois patetas do sétimo ano da Corvinal – os amigos de Cho.

No torneio feminino, com Hermione e Moa derrotadas, as favoritas ao título eram a tal da Flávia Marsmont – que apesar do jeito mal encarado e a tendência a confrontos quando provocada, se provara "pacífica" na maior parte do tempo – e sua rival não menos intimidadora, Cho. Agora a ex-apanhadora parecia ter finalmente se conformado, e voltava a ser considerada normal por um psicólogo pouco experiente – apesar, é claro, de ninguém ter coragem de dizer isso para ela.

Apesar de diariamente más notícias da guerra chegarem, pouco abalava a população geral do castelo. Principalmente agora, início de Abril, semana das férias de Páscoa. Uma longa e maravilhosa semana sem aulas, sem AD, sem deveres, e principalmente, sem stress.

-Ah, que maravilha! – Mione se estendeu na poltrona.

Era segunda de manhã, o sol brilhava abafado, uma brisa quente corria pelos corredores, e apesar de absurdamente quente nos terrenos do colégio, era quase insuportável permanecer dentro do castelo. Quase todos os alunos estavam no pátio, conversando, jogando _i__frisbees__/i_ para Selda ir buscar, brincando, brigando, ou nadando com a lula que lentamente voltava ao normal.

-Vamos descer – sugeriu Rony – está muito abafado aqui.

-Tá bom! – Mione saiu num pulo da poltrona e já disparou pelo buraco do retrato.

Eles se entreolharam.

-Ela ta bem? – perguntou Rony.

-Deve ter batido com a cabeça quando caiu da cama – Moa sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ela caiu da cama?

-Sonhando... foi engraçado – ela deu de ombros.

-Tá, mas vamos?

-Acho que... – Harry olhou para a garota, um sorriso maroto na cara – vamos ficar. Pode ir.

Estavam há tempos procurando um momento e lugar para ficarem sozinhos, e só os três estavam naquele momento na torre da Grifinória.

-Ah... – Rony os olhou – Ah! Ta, então... Depois.

-'Té. – o casal sorriu quando o ruivo saiu.

-Enfim sós! – Harry se atirou na poltrona. Moa sorriu.

Teria sido a melhor manhã de sua vida se quando ela estava pela metade o retrato não tivesse aberto novamente.

Gina entrou rindo, atrás de um Rony vermelho.

-O que foi? – perguntou Moa, saindo do colo de Harry (cena normal).

-Hemione e Malfoy – a ruiva se sentou rindo na outra poltrona, com um Rony de cara amarrada na outra. – namorando, pra variar.

-Vem cá, quando é que você vai se declarar outra vez pra ela?

-De que adianta? – perguntou ele, contrariado – Deve haver uma barreira mágica neles, sei lá... será que é efeito de veela?

-Revertido? – perguntou Harry, dando risada – Sei lá, eu é que não sei!

-Talvez, o Draco é lindo! – murmurou Moa.

(:Nota da Autora: E quem é que não acha? Sorte da Mione! Aproveita ex-dentucinha!:)

-Ei! – Harry a olhou, indignado.

-Cala a boca Harry, ele é mesmo!

-Concordo Moa, dá até vontade de morder! – Gina piscou para Rony.

-Ah se dá! – Moa começou a rir ante a cara revoltada de Harry.

-E eu?

-Você... – Moa o olhou como se estivesse quebrando a cabeça – você só... ah!

-Como assim "ah"?

-Esquece! – ela riu.

-Uma ova! O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

-Uh... beleza?

Rony começou a rir.

-Não faça essa cara! – ela e Gina riram alto.

Harry estava paralisado no sofá... chocado demais para raciocinar.

-Quer dizer que eu sou feio?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Eu sou feio... eu sou feio... – repetiu, levantando da poltrona.

-Peraí Harry... não leve a sério... – ela voltou a rir.

-Eu sou feio... eu sou... – ele cruzou a sala.

-Harry... o que vai fazer? – Moa olhou por cima do sofá. Harry metera a cabeça pela janela.

-EU SOU FEIO!!

-Ai! – ela meteu a mão na cara.

Possivelmente todos os alunos do pátio ouviram...

Gina fez questão de espalhar o ocorrido, foi a fofoca do dia... Moa recebeu muitos xingões das outras garotas por deixar um cara como Harry complexado... o que foi uma surpresa agradável para ele, não sabia que algumas de suas alunas andavam suspirando escondido pelo presidente da AD... e ele não relaxou, sempre que ela se distraía metia o dedo na ferida, deixando-a rubra e completamente envergonhada... não ligava para os gritos repentinos de "eu sou feio!" que ocorriam nos corredores toda vez que ele passava, se divertia mesmo com os vermelhões e ataques de patetice que ela ganhava...

Naquela noite o salão estava bem mais barulhento, as fofocas eram trocadas em voz alta, os alunos jogavam e conversavam animadamente, alguns poucos faziam lições, e até Hermione se dera ao luxo de perder três partidas seguidas de xadrez para Rony.

-Você não vai deixar ela em paz? – perguntou Mione, quando Moa se escondia numa almofada pela sétima vez depois do sétimo grito "eu sou feio!" do Trio M.

-Não, enquanto ela não admitir...

-Admitir o quê? Só se você quiser que eu minta! – ela o espiou por cima da almofada.

Sorriu...

-EU SOU FEIO!!

-Tá bom, ta bom! – ela se encolheu de novo – Eu admito, você é lindo, agora pára com isso!

-Como é? Eu não ouvi. – falou sadicamente, Rony e Gina começaram a rir.

-VOCÊ É LINDO!!

-OOOOOOAAAHHHHH!! – exclamou meio salão.

Moa parecia que iria desaparecer inteira por detrás da almofada...

-Viu, nem foi tão difícil... – sorriu, puxando a almofada que ocultava aquela crina castanha-avermelhada.

-Cala boca Harry... seu canalha, demente, louco, sádico...

-Ah, meu bem, eu também te amo! – a puxou pelo braço, quase a derrubando da poltrona.

Ela riu, vermelha.

-Ai! Sai, eca, o feio me agarrou!

-Linda...

"Beijão..."

-HUMMMMMMMM!!

-Gina, Rony... parem. – Mione sacudiu a cabeça.

-Agora que as surubas já acabaram... quando você vai estudar conjurações Harry?

-Surubas Mione? – perguntou Rony, de olho roxo.

Só porque ele puxara o pé de Harry, que caíra da poltrona com Moa no colo que só Deus sabe como acertou um pé na cara do ruivo...

-Tem toda a semana ainda Mione... dê um tempo. – espreguiçou-se, ainda sentindo as dores nas costas.

-Então anote na sua agenda de deveres! Onde foi que você a deixou?

Apertos na memória, que fim mesmo levara? Os dragões tinham comido... VIDA ETERNA AOS DRAGÕES!!

-Acho que ficou lá nos Dursley, eu estava meio apressado quando guardei as coisas no malão, por causa dos dementadores...

Moa soltou uma risada pelo nariz, Hermione olhou pouco convencida para Harry, mas não criou caso.

-Você me ajuda amanhã com as porcarias das conjurações? – perguntou baixinho para Moa, que ainda massageava o pé.

-Claro... e eu sou a cabeça oca...

-Não... você é linda.

-Eu sei...

-Eca que grude! Podem parar vocês dois!

De longe, a casa que mais era desordeira era a Sonserina, seguida de perto pela Grifinória com o Trio M, os sucessores de Fred e Jorge, composto por Marco Evans, Marcos Wellington e Maicon Iordanov, os três calouros grifinórios, aprontavam tanto que corriam boatos de que Filch estaria usando loção para manter os cabelos...

De tarde foram fazer uma visita a Hagrid, Selda, espantosamente grande, fez questão de pular nas roupas deles, e puxá-los pelas barras das vestes até a orla das árvores, onde Hagrid estava mexendo nos cavalos abraxanos.

-Ah, oi, Selda, senta, sua malcriada, senta! Vocês vieram na hora certa! – ele sorriu, empolgado.

-O que foi Hagrid? – perguntou Mione, observando o tonel de vinho na frente de um Bush inquieto – Por que tanto vinho, pretende deixar os cavalos em coma?

-Não. – Hagrid fechou o cercado e foi seguido até o outro lado da cabana, onde a égua tordilha estava amarrada – Panquecas. Finalmente. Ele não é lindinho?

Demorou um pouco para Harry reparar no bichinho fino e cor de creme que estava entre as coxas da égua. Se aproximaram um pouco, e ele pôde ver um potro, grande demais para sua idade, recém nascido. Era do tamanho de um cavalo médio comum, tinha as pernas compridas demais em comparação com o corpo, e pareceria com um potro tamanho-e-família comum se não fosse pelas pequenas asinhas desprovidas de penas dos lados da cernelha. Olhou-os com curiosidade antes de voltar a mamar.

-Quando foi Hagrid? – perguntou Mione, sorrindo encantada.

-Ontem á noite. – ele olhou com orgulho para mãe e filho. – De madrugada. Eu escutei os relinchos perto da floresta. Vou construir um cercado do lado da minha casa, preciso deixar os dois seguros com os outros onde eu possa estar de olho, andei achando manticoras na floresta, e eles gostam de potros novos. Vai ser um arraso nas aulas!

-O que é aquilo que ela está comendo? – perguntou Rony, apontando a massa avermelhada dentro da manjedoura onde a égua comia.

-Alimento suplementar. Só para garantir entendem? Olímpia falou que me dará ele se for um filhote saudável. E será ótimo ter um abraxano jovem e puro, rendem muito dinheiro quando servem de garanhões. E esse vai ser um, o Buck.

Eles observaram por alguns minutos Buck e Panquecas, e entraram na cabana, onde Hagrid preparou seu chá fumegante, e sentaram-se para conversar.

-...eles estão fazendo da floresta uma base particular. – falou Hagrid, contrariado. – Estão trazendo e fazendo tudo o que os retardados das trevas poderiam fazer. Feitiços anti-localização e mapeação, ilusionamento, e coisas do gênero, os dementadores andam livres por ali, me admiro que ainda temos sol todo dia, quimeras, manticoras, serpentes e outras criaturas associadas às trevas, a floresta está sofrendo um desequilíbrio sem igual. Eu mesmo não me arrisco a entrar, e alguns centauros tomaram juízo e saíram daqui, subiram as montanhas, em busca de outra floresta que ainda esteja intocada.

-Quando? – perguntou Rony.

-De noite, eles preferiram manter sigilo. Estão bem desgastados, estão perdendo o encanto da espécie. Os outros também não estão muito satisfeitos com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas ainda o servem na esperança de algum dia a promessa ser cumprida.

-Que idiotice – Mione sacudiu a cabeça.

-É – comentou Hagrid – mas eles não são o maior de nossos problemas. Estou mesmo preocupado é com os trasgos e alguns gigantes que têm aparecido aqui na floresta também. E também tem Grope. Com tantos gigantes, ele tem se disfarçado na floresta. Foi realmente um milagre que você não tenha encontrado nenhum durante a volta da fortaleza Harry. Vários. Uns vinte acho. Tenho medo de que reparem que Grope não faz parte deles e o ataquem.

-Mas ele não poderia servir de espião para vocês? – perguntou Moa.

-Nam, mal sabe falar inglês e é muito burro para isso. Mas tem dado alguns sinais de amistosidade, acho que já não atacaria um homem desconhecido se esse chegasse muito perto, está se acostumando a viver com outras criaturas e a se submeter a elas. Também, depois das surras que levou...

-Surras?

-Dos outros gigantes, ele se esqueceu que não é o maior de sua espécie, e agora os outros fizeram questão de lembrar isso de novo para ele.

-Mas eles não podem matá-lo podem? – perguntou Rony, meio preocupado.

-Se quiserem... – Hagrid suspirou num lamento – nada impede.

Os ovos de Páscoa da Ordem foram vorazmente consumidos, e só para divertir a noite seguinte, Fred e Jorge haviam misturado um pouquinho de pó de espinha no chocolate caseiro...

-Moa... você está com um tomate enorme no nariz – sorriu, com dezoito erupções na cara.

-Você não está muito melhor – ela meteu um espelho na frente da cara.

-Será que não tem um feitiço pra isso? – perguntou Mione irritada, também olhando-se num espelho.

-Você quer ficar igual ao Neville, Mione? – perguntou Rony, um verdadeiro cacto, apontando para o grifinório que tentava retirar a aparência de cereal que tinha...

As espinhas não saíram em três dias... isso rendeu muitas horas com Pirraça cantando "Espinhenta! Espinhento!" enquanto atirava coisas como gizes e chicles mastigados neles...

Conseguiu dominar a técnica das conjurações e transfigurações completamente depois de três noites de treino... descobriu que só estava errando devido ao stress da múltipla-jornada, e que sua cicatriz doía menos quando não estava irritado.

-Talvez ela doa com as suas emoções também, e não só com as de Voldemort – sugeriu Mione quando ele contou isso aos amigos, sexta de noite.

-Era só o que me faltava... espero que doa nele também! – falou contrariado.

-Mas não doía antes não é? Cavalo na E Cinco! – Rony ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez e o encarou – Quero dizer, antes era pouco, agora tem sido direto não é?

-Sim, e daí? Antes era um escândalo quando doía e agora ninguém mais liga.

-Talvez esteja aumentando – comentou Rony, ordenando que seu cavalo comesse o bispo histérico de Moa – A-há, toma essa!

-Isso ta na cara, Voldemort não podia me possuir antes e agora pode.

-E se continuar aumentando, o que pode acontecer? – perguntou Moa, avançando com a torre.

-Não sei, mas isso não me preocupa... Vamos a Hogsmeade amanhã?

-Não seria uma boa Harry... – Mione contou os pontos do tricô – você sabe que não deve sair.

-Não vou me prender por isso... até os professores vão!

-Mas...

-Deixa Mione, é Páscoa! – Rony desviou seu rei da jogada perigosa.

-Tá, depois da desgraça não diga que eu não avisei... mas pelo menos não se enfie no mato de novo!

-Eu estava pensando em ir para o Três Vassouras... com a turma.

Eles não responderam, e por algum tempo Harry ficou observando Moa e Rony jogando.

-Eu desisto, não dá pra te vencer! – murmurou Moa, se largando na poltrona em seu colo. Rony arrumou as peças outra vez com um sorriso convencido.

-Não tenho culpa de ser bom.

-Não, você que é muito ruim mesmo – falou olhando Moa.

-Ei, você nunca me venceu! – murmurou Rony, olhando-o desafiadoramente.

-Esquece Rony, acho que eles não te ouviram – murmurou Mione sem erguer os olhos do tricô.

-Isso é patético...

"Olha quem fala, seu pacóvio!"

"Sou me... pa o quê?"

"Tolo... burro... imbecil... estúpido..."

"Ta! Eu entendi!"

"Cretino... bobo... palerma... otário..."

"Hum... feio também não?"

"Não chega a fazer parte... então não comece!!"

-Em vez de usar esse palavreado porque não diz logo melóide hein Moa? – perguntou Rony, interrompendo a festinha. – Fica mais simples. E daí retardado entra junto na descrição.

-Peraí, vocês deram pra pegar no meu pé hoje né? – perguntou, metendo uns cascudos em Moa.

-Ai! Você é mau!

-Sou. – sorriu.

-Ai... – Rony revirou os olhos – Harry, te desafio para uma partida!

-Vambora!

Talvez porque estivesse concentrado, ou talvez porque pensasse melhor com os hormônios em folha, o fato é que conseguiu obter uma bela vantagem inicial comendo os dois cavalos (opa, comendo não!) de Rony e cercando os bispos, assim sendo prendendo os piões que liberavam as torres e ferrando por vários minutos o jogo do amigo... e era um milagre alguém vencer Rony no xadrez, depois de alguns minutos já tinham até público, um estranho silêncio e apostas clandestinas correndo ao redor deles.

-Rainha na F 2! – mandou Rony, suando, protegendo o rei e a torre ao mesmo tempo.

-Cavalo na G 4...

-Credo, o suspense aqui é tanto que dá até pra pegar... – Moa fez um gesto de quem agarra o ar...

Até que...

Sorriu, avançando com sua dama:

-Xeque Mate.

O único gesto foi a queda do queixo de Rony... demorou vários segundos para que os outros terminassem de avaliar a jogada e se dessem conta de que o jogo acabara e o tabu fora finalmente quebrado.

-Eu te amo! – Moa se jogou no seu pescoço.

-Amém!! – Simas e Dino começaram a recolher o dinheiro das apostas (eles foram os únicos que apostaram em Harry... que fé!).

-Que milagre! – Gina e Neville pularam empurrando os outros e abrindo espaço no grupo.

-Neville... você está pisando no meu novelo!! – avisou Mione irritada, puxando a linha.

Mas o patetão não ouviu...

-Pegou pesado Mione... – comentou dando alguns tapinhas no rosto dele.

-Mas desfez vários pontos, e eu avisei!

-Ãh? Onde estou? – perguntou Neville com a mão na cabeça.

-Foi um senhor estuporante... – Moa e Rony abafaram risadas largados preguiçosamente no sofá.

-Afinal pra quem você está tricotando Mione, no meio do verão? – perguntou erguendo Neville.

-Pro Draco, inverno que vem... talvez.

-Estamos no meio da primavera Mione! – retrucou Rony, atirado no sofá.

-Talvez até o fim do outono que vem ela já tenha terminado o enxoval... – falou Moa com cinismo.

Mione apenas a olhou pelo canto dos olhos...

Harry ficou extremamente irritado em ter que dar bofetadas na namorada para acordá-la, tão vesga quanto Neville, com Mione dizendo "Ela mereceu" sendo protegida por um Rony traíra... "Você me paga cretino! Os dois!" E Simas, Dino e Marco se fantasiaram de fadas, um de cada cor, e começaram a pular mandando com que ele beijasse Moa... extremamente patético, quase os estuporou também...

E quando ajuntou Moa e Mione o atacou pelas costas fazendo com que ganhasse rabo... deixou Rony inconsciente no chão com braços saindo dos quinze narizes e perseguiu Mione por toda a sala comunal até Bichento pular na sua cara... estuporou o gato também, mas Mione não gostou e o deixou no chão também... e fez questão de usar o ataque das lesmas nele...

-Isso foi nojento Mione... – gemeu da janela, observando algumas lesmas que caíam lááá embaixo.

-Nojento foi seu ataque ao pobre do Bichento! Ele mal saiu da ressaca e já ta com dor de cabeça! – exclamou a ex-dentuça, executando um feitiço e tirando mais um nariz e par de braços de Rony.

-Uau, que gato delicado! Parei! – acrescentou, tendo uma ânsia quando Mione lhe apontou a varinha com o gato mal humorado no colo.

Moa apenas observava alienada o que acontecia, de vez em quando voltando a ficar vesga por causo do feitiço estuporante... frágil.

Depois de mais alguns minutos e lesmas caindo da janela da torre (uh, nojento!) Rony já tinha a aparência normal de novo, exceto por uns vermelhões onde os narizes tinham estado antes...

-Ei aproveita e usa o feitiço que Remo falou... – pediu Rony, apontando para o queixo.

Harry se sentou em frente ao fogo, mas como aviso deu um mísero arroto que toda a sala ouviu.

Mione se atrapalhou com o arroto e Rony tinha tranças de três metros de cabelos vermelhos saindo do queixo...

Foi estuporado cinco vezes seguidas pelos dois por isso...

-Eu estou com dor de cabeça! – murmurou contrariado, enquanto saíam do castelo a caminho de Hogsmeade.

-Ninguém mandou fazer aquilo – sorriu Mione.

Ela estuporara (de novo) Harry três vezes só porque ele fizera gerânios saírem das orelhas dela no café da manhã.

-Mas as catinga-de-mulatas combinaram com você – sorriu.

-Se eu fosse você eu parava de provocá-la Harry... – sorriu Rony, que ainda não reparara que tinha duas sementes de castanha do Pará nos ouvidos.

Ao longe viram Hagrid com um saco recolhendo algumas lesmas perto do castelo...

Foram diretamente para o Três Vassouras, juntando-se à maioria dos outros sextanistas, falando sobre os campeonatos de quadribol (tanto o escolar quanto o internacional... a Inglaterra estava na 12ª posição), sobre o torneio de duelos, ou sobre o curso de aparatação...

-Nossa Rony, olha o que você tem nas orelhas! – exclamou Mione, de repente, tirando as castanhas das orelhas de Rony.

-Uau!

-Mrs. Mala Mione, ou, para facilitar, Mrs. M²... – sussurrou para Moa. Ela sorriu...

Estavam conversando animadamente quando sentiu algo em seu pulso apertar forte, e em seguida a paz foi cortada por gritos de pânico vindos da rua. Logo depois, ouviram passos de criaturas que pesavam algumas toneladas ribombando pelo chão, e urros que soaram estranhamente familiares. Harry levantou na mesma hora.

-Ataque.

E a porta do bar se abriu e vários alunos aos berros entraram, e dela foi possível ver a correria, a chuva gelada, o céu escuro, e os enormes monstros e vultos encapuzados cruzando a rua.

-Atenção! Mione, Rony – virou-se para os amigos, também de pé – ponham ordem aqui, façam eles me ouvirem.

Foi rápido; Mione ergueu a varinha, murmurou algumas palavras bem escolhidas e um som de explosão vibrou dentro do bar. Alguns berros, e os alunos silenciaram.

-Muito bem. Pessoal da AD! – falou em voz alta, varinha visível na mão – Sétimo ano, nas janelas! Terceiranistas e quartanistas, aqui no centro! Quinto ano, perto da porta! Sexto, comigo!

Foi uma correria apertada e rápida dentro do bar, apressada pelos berros de susto quando um dementador adentrou pela janela. Harry sem hesitar berrou, varinha erguida:

-Expecto Patronum!

O cervo sempre confiável disparou, afastando na hora o dementador, ficando do lado de fora, rondando. Os alunos se arrumaram e Harry, acompanhado dos colegas ali presentes do sexto ano, saiu do bar.

Estava um verdadeiro pandemônio. O céu negro e chuvoso dificultava a visão, mas os dementadores eram visíveis por toda a rua, assim como as sombras gigantescas dos trasgos por entre as casas urrando furiosos, brandindo os bastões. Várias construções estavam danificadas.

-Harry, temos que achar os professores, temos que levar os alunos de volta ao castelo! – murmurou Mione, nervosa.

-Mande Gina arrumar o povaréu lá dentro, novatos no centro, mais velhos ao redor, todos com varinhas à mão – falou brevemente.

Foi quando a primeira onda de dementadores atacou que sentiu a eficiência da AD. Praticamente todos os seus colegas conjuraram, sendo possível ver um zoológico prateado irromper no céu.

-Espalhem-se um pouco, mas cuidem – avisou, tomando a dianteira para o meio da rua, a varinha erguida mantendo o cervo prateado, a luz mais forte de todo o povoado.

De cima pareceria um círculo oval de pontinhos luminosos. Os quintanistas, por ordens de Harry, se juntaram aos sextanistas na tarefa de manter os patronos, enquanto o sétimo ano vinha para proteção geral, afugentando as quimeras e manticoras que se aproximavam o suficiente para oferecer perigo.

Então, dentro do círculo, vieram os alunos do quarto ano, os que sabiam conjurando alguns patronos, outros lançando feitiços, e no centro, os terceiranistas, também tentando ajudar. E com os animais prateados galopando ao redor do círculo, foram se locomovendo devagar pela rua.

Mas o primeiro trasgo saiu correndo da escuridão, erguendo o bastão contra eles. Os veteranos, inexperientes, atacaram precariamente. Os feitiços ricochetearam na couraça dura do trasgo, e ele acertou uma bastonada em Rony.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o urso prateado desaparecia, Rony caiu berrando aos pés de Harry.

-Droga! – murmurou, erguendo o amigo – Ataquem juntos! Em sincronia!

Precisou desmanchar o patrono e ir até lá para dar certo. Poucos se feriram – comparando-se com o que poderia ter acontecido – pois na onda de berros vários escudos foram conjurados ante os ataques dos trasgos, provenientes dos alunos mais novos. Olhou irritado para o trasgo, sentindo que talvez devessem ter ficado dentro do bar mesmo.

-Junto comigo! Um, dois, três! ESTUPEFAÇA!

Os mais variados feitiços foram lançados, e serviu para o trasgo cair. Conjurando o patrono novamente, voltou à frente desfalcada do círculo, acelerando as passadas e derrubando duas quimeras com um feitiço causado por um gesto de mão. Estava irritado...

Foi com dificuldade que avançaram pela rua, e alguns professores – entre eles McGonnagall e Snape – se juntaram ao grupo, impondo mais ordem e facilitando as coisas. Harry ficou impressionado com a agilidade de Snape para lançar feitiços, lembrando uma aranha, mas com a rapidez de um piscar de olhos.

Mas nem os professores puderam evitar o que aconteceu.

Na encosta do morro, perto da floresta, quando já estavam na metade do caminho, um gigante – de uns seis metros – saiu correndo, um enorme porrete na mão. E antes que pudessem lançar um feitiço decente, Harry, que estava mais perto da floresta do que os outros, afastando os dementadores dali com o seu patrono, foi atingido.

Nunca pensou que voaria tão alto sem ter asas nem vassoura...

Caiu com um grito, ficou alguns segundos quieto, paralisado com a dor, apenas escutando os berros aumentados. Do seu patrono nada restara além de um vapor claro no ar, e foi com dificuldade que se ergueu de novo, limpando o sangue que escorrera da boca com as costas da mão. Estava muitos metros afastado do grupo e sozinho, e o gigante corria de volta para ele, um sorriso retardado na cara, enquanto outro surgia por trás.

Ações rápidas, desviou da porretada do que vinha por trás pulando para o lado, lançou um hulfosbefes que produziu um alto som de gongo quando se chocou com o porrete do gigante que o atacara antes, correu por entre as pernas dele escapando dos golpes do outro, lançou o patrono de novo, afastando outra vez os dementadores...

Uma quimera pulou, sentiu o rasgo no braço, caiu, rolou, ergueu-se... sem parar, o patrono o acompanhando, desviou dos ataques irritados dos gigantes, atingidos pelos feitiços desorganizados daquele lado do círculo, atacou duas outras quimeras com a mão livre, finalmente juntando-se ao grupo.

-Harry, você está bem?! – gritou Mione no seu ouvido, quando ele voltou ao conjunto que com dificuldade subia o morro.

-Claro que estou bem! – murmurou irritado, apertando a varinha para fortalecer o patrono feito de forma afobada.

Alguns bruxos mais velhos surgiam também... patronos mais fortes foram ajudando a afastar os dementadores... a chuva cessou, mas os rugidos dos manticoras e quimeras, e os urros dos trasgos correndo até ali e os gigantes furiosos pareceram estarem em maior número – o que de fato acontecia.

Os dementadores haviam fugido ante a tamanho número de patronos, mas as outras criaturas atacavam mais cruelmente agora que os seres causadores de mal-estar haviam partido. Eram lançados mais escudos do que ataques, e os alunos já tinham estourado numa debandada para o castelo.

Harry se dedicou a extinguir os que o atacavam. Em quatro feitiços seus, duas quimeras morreram, e um manticora ficou agonizando no chão. Estava furioso... o ataque despertara nele uma frieza cruel que jamais pensara ter. Em feitiços poderosos, abria nacos nos corpos dos trasgos, destruía manticoras e quimeras, cegava gigantes. Era um pequeno demônio de fúria contida que atacava sem piedade os soldados de seu inimigo.

Estavam enfim nos terrenos de Hogwarts. O céu estava cinzento, quase todos os alunos já estavam no castelo, e apenas alguns poucos estavam do lado de fora, batalhando com os professores e os membros da Ordem. Entre eles, Harry, Rony, Draco e – para surpresa geral – Neville.

Era estranho, duelando, lutando, com tanta naturalidade e displicência, sentiu-se bem, como se as coisas sempre devessem ter sido assim, como se aquela fosse a ordem certa das coisas... então percebeu que realizava o desejo que tinha desde os quinze anos, lutava, na batalha, na guerra, pela vida e pelos outros, porque tinha que destruir seus inimigos... à altura dos seus inimigos, não mais indefeso mas um desafiante tão perigoso quanto os que o queriam... pelo menos era isso que refletia o orgulho que queimava no seu sangue.

Nem sabia com quem estava cooperando, Harry e mais três atacavam um trasgo particularmente furioso, ele jogou o bastão, os três desviaram, atacaram de novo, em sincronia, o trasgo caiu com as pernas amarradas, outro ataque, ele estava inconsciente...

Mas não só atacava como também às vezes levava alguns golpes, por duas vezes caiu com o ataque de tarântulas gigantes, destruiu-as pessoalmente com alguns difindarez, proezas pouco notadas naquela agitação.

Então, na distração da batalha, sons de cascos tamborilaram o ar, e centauros irromperam, aos berros e relinchos, as flechas de fogo cruzando o ar, os escudos sendo conjurados... Harry pessoalmente não se preocupou muito pelo fato de sua magia inconsciente não permitir que as flechas o atingissem, mas o que o perturbou foram os muito feitiços lançados ao mesmo tempo na sua direção. Os comensais também saíam da floresta.

Foi rápido, conjurou um escudo, mas outras barreiras surgiram à sua frente. Rápido, dois bruxos se prostraram prontos para lutar ao seu lado.

-E aí, beleza Harry? Pronto para chutar alguns traseiros?

-Tudo ótimo Tonks... vamos nessa.

O outro bruxo apenas sorriu.

Apesar de não ser o expert dos duelos pôde reparar que não eram comensais de qualidade, mesmo levando muitos feitiços que lhe tiraram as boas condições se saiu bem com eles, e mais membros da Ordem apareceram, aos poucos foram enxotando os comensais, feitiços vindos de todas as direções intensificando a delicadeza dos reflexos do mais novo duelista ali no meio...

Um feitiço de Moody e eles finalmente bateram gargalhando alucinados em retirada. Mal tomava ar e quatro trasgo correram do outro lado da floresta, enquanto alguns manticoras e quimeras ocupavam outros membros da Ordem...

Iria ajudar a derrubar o trasgo mais próximo quando um feitiço irrompeu das árvores. Ninguém teve tempo de avisar, e poucos viram. Harry, num susto, foi arrastado pelo feitiço incomum floresta adentro.

E quando parou, estava de frente para um mascarado qualquer, ambos ofegantes. Na floresta escura e sombria, naquela situação, naquela rapidez de acontecimentos, seu sangue e coração vibravam. Estava lutando.

Num movimento rápido os dois tinham erguido as varinhas e atacado; Harry desviou do feitiço dele, ele fez ricochetear o seu. Atacaram assim de novo, e outra vez, e mais uma, até que já estavam envolvidos num duelo no qual um erro definia tudo. E foi isso que aconteceu.

O comensal estava ferido, antes de enfrentar Harry. Tinha uma pena lacerada. E foi isso que o fez errar. Um feitiço de Harry na perna e ele caiu. Dois feitiços, um deles um estuporante, e o comensal ferido jazia inconsciente no chão.

Então parou... observando o comensal que derrotara... a cicatriz queimando...

Virou-se, esquadrinhando a floresta.

-Apareça.

E do meio das árvores escuras uma enorme águia surgiu, completamente branca, com olhos avermelhados de puro ódio, uma áurea tão negra quanto sua alma circulando-a. E dos céus ela mergulhou, num ataque cruel, em direção a Harry.

Sem pensar, agindo apenas pela frieza que lhe tomara conta, ergueu a varinha contra a ave que se aproximava num ataque fatal.

-Avada Kedavra!

O raio verde tingiu o céu de luz, e se chocou contra a ave. Num choque, ela desapareceu, deixando para trás somente algumas penas negras e latejadas de ódio puro na cicatriz em forma de raio.

Demorou alguns segundos para Harry, cansado e pálido pela distância com que o feitiço explodira, se desse conta do que acontecera. Fosse o que fosse, usara uma maldição imperdoável – a pior – contra aquela criatura.

Por alguns segundos de torpor ficou parado, tentando entender porque usara aquele feitiço absurdo; mas o urro de um trasgo, por perto da orla, e os chamados de Remo, o despertaram dos devaneios, e ainda perplexo correu em direção ao castelo.

Desviou de alguns feitiços por puro reflexo; sem parar a corrida, bateu com o ombro no comensal solitário que os lançara, derrubando-o. Sem esperar, continuou, saindo da floresta, cruzando a orla. Apenas um trasgo ainda lutava, e era derrubado pelos ataques conjuntos dos membros da Ordem.

Quando o trasgo caiu, morto, o bruxo que lhe rasgara a garganta com um feitiço virou-se para Harry, ligeiramente ofegante.

-Que bom que está bem Harry. – sorriu Remo, avaliando a figura séria e esfarrapada à sua frente – Melhor voltar para o castelo agora. Arrasou.

Talvez tivesse sorrido; mas apenas confirmou com a cabeça e entrou no castelo, ainda assombrado demais por ter usado uma maldição imperdoável e não sentir nojo por isso. Agira, e não lhe soava estranho, igual a Voldemort.


End file.
